Backroads
by jesbakescookies
Summary: She's been on her own for the better part of a year. She survives because she avoids people. Theyre the real danger nowadays, not the rotting dead. So when she sees the guy hanging in a tree surrounded by walkers she should move on. Survival of the Fittest and all that shit. Jameson O'Connell breaks her rules & joins the gang in Alexandria Daryl/OC gore smut Lang
1. Prologue

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. The O.C. is of my own imagination. Hopefully she stands up to the AMC characters. **

**PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE UNDER 18. **

**CONTAINS: Graphic Gore, violence, maybe some torture scenes, **

**Descriptions of assault, TONS OF FOUL DIRTY LANGUAGE, **

**AND last but not least SMUT.**

**(**My first naughty scenes. Hopefully I do them justice.)

This is my second fanfic in a week! I had this idea when I watched the most recent episodes of TWD and have been writing like crazy.

**This story will contain SPOILERS, so if you are not caught up on season FIVE you may want to watch them before you read. **

The group is in Alexandria. I have added details and/or characters that are in the most recent episodes. I will continue to add as the season proceeds. With only three more episodes of the season I am expecting some amazing new twists. I hope that I can work a lot of it into the story while still making it my own. I hope you enjoy.

**PLEASE favorite, follow and review, pass along etc!  
**

* * *

_Prologue : Six months ago. _

Jameson is hiding in the attic of a suburban home. Traveling through the forest an approaching herd forces her to hide out and wait for it to pass. The oppressive heat is sweltering. She opens the tiny vents on both ends of the home but the slight breeze is not enough to get airflow through the dusty unfinished attic space. The smell of the hundreds of walking corpses is assaulting. She's thrown up twice from the abhorrent smell. Her clothes are soaked in sweat and she's running out of supplies. If they haven't passed in two days she's going to be shit out of luck.

Looking out the window she watches them shamble by. Their groans and growls turn into a constant hum. Droning on and on she almost hears a pattern in it, like ocean waves ebbing and flowing onto a beach. To pass the time she plays disturbing games of guessing the names of the passing bodies or making up stories of who they were before they changed. There are times Jameson talks to herself. Full conversation that vary from out loud to inside her lonely head. It used to cause her pause but now that she's been alone for so long it seems normal.

Jameson lies still trying to pretend that she isn't burning up, listening for sounds below her. The house was secure but she can tell they've gotten in. The thumps below and moans inform Jameson, she's no longer alone in the house. Hoping that the herd passes and that she can escape out the vents rather than face how ever many biters are below her.

Peeling open a can of peaches she sucks on the syrupy fruit. It's her last can of food and she's going to savor it. After its gone she'll be surviving on a stale granola bar and a dried package of ramen. Not the worst thing but eating ramen dry is pretty jaw tiring and loud. She's happy to have some calories at least. Her water is too low and she fears the amount of sweat is making her dehydrated faster.

A thunk, thunk sound on a wall below brings Jameson out of her head. Freezing still, she focuses on the noises below her. There's groaning, scratching and snarling but there's another repetitive sound.

_Thunk, thunk._

She's concentrating on the specifics of the sound. Her ears picking up every nuance.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

"What the fuck is that?" She mutters as she rolls over to press her ear to the ceiling below her.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

Unable to take the not knowing, Jameson crawls along the tiny scaffolding floor. Listening carefully she finds the room the sounds are coming from.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

Jameson moves to the center of the room and kneels. Taking out her knife she pokes through the drywall that makes up the ceiling. Cutting a tiny one-inch by one-inch square out she lays down on the tiny boards balanced on cross beams. Her eye lowers to the little peephole and she tries to see what is making the noise.

_Thunk, drag, thunk_

Slapping a hand over her mouth to hold in an inappropriate snort of laughter, she sees the source of such an odd sounds.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

Directly below her is a walker who committed suicide by hanging. Jameson knows they chose it since the noose is still around its neck. That long braided rope is still attached to the wood beam they hung from. At some point the beam gave out and now the walker is doomed to travel the earth with a large three foot long wood beam around its neck. It is currently trapped in the room below.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

The sound is the walker trying leave the room. Thunk. The beam hits the door frame. The walker gets pulled back. Drag, the walker moves forward pullinging the wood beam. Thunk. The beam hits the door frame again. So the pattern repeats.

It doesn't give up its quest to leave the room so the rope has started to cut into its neck. Now the head is lopsided and looking at the world at a slant.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

Siting up Jameson shakes her head.

'Only in the apocalypse.' She thinks moving away from the strange sight.

_Thunk, drag, thunk._

_Thunk, drag, thunk._


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Walking Dead or its characters story lines. I only play with them. The OC is from my overactive imagination. **

**I hope you enjoy this fanfic. It is my first length creative writing project. So here goes!**

* * *

She's been on her own for the better part of a year. She survives because she avoids people. They are the real danger nowadays, not the rotting dead. So when she sees the guy hanging in a tree surrounded by four walkers she should move on. It wasn't her business and if he was stupid enough to be out here without a weapon, so be it.

'Survival of the Fittest and all that shit.' thinking to herself.

Then he had to see her and call for help.

"Hey you. Hey! Please. Help. Come on. Please! " He hollers. He is hanging from a limb, one leg being pulled on by a walker. He is dressed in fairly clean clothing. His face is free of dirt and blood but red and sweaty from the exertion.

"Fuuuuckin' hell. Not doin' it. " She growls while still walking but slows done. Her mind warring with itself.

"What are you doin' dumbass, keep walkin'. You don't need this shit. Remember last time?" She berates herself.

After another 20 feet she stops. Her feet anchor to the packed earth. The breeze blowing through her frizzy hair.

"Goddamnit." She grunts out while turning on her heel and walking back to the idiot in the tree.

Throwing her hunting knife at the walker presently tugging on the guy's leg. She pulls her rifle up while walking towards the group. Looking quickly through the scope the woman tags two of the others in the head with two successive shots. While still lumbering over she pulls her machete out and walks around the other side of the tree and buries her blade into the last walker's skull.

"Now get down and get the fuck outta here before ya get killed." She snaps at the guy hanging in the tree.

"W- Wait. Don't go!" He stutters, clambering down the tree and falling on his ass.

"I'm going and so should you, now move on. Even with a silencer others are gonna make it over here, you were screamin like a little girl." she spats at him, trying to scare him off.

"I know. I just, I have a camp. We are taking people. You seem like you know what you're doing." He stammers. He rubs the sweat off his face and winces. His hands are scraped up from holding onto the rough bark of the tree. Blood pooling in his palms.

"I'm not looking for roommates, Okay?" She says, grabbing her hunting knife and wiping it on her pants. Putting it back in the sleeve attached to her thigh she slides her machete back in its leather sleeve hanging from her belt. The rifle she carries is slung across her body for easy access. Turning away slightly from the gangly man while still keeping an eye on him, she starts walking away. Shrugging on the pack that she dropped.

The man keeps following her, watching her closely.

"My name's Jarred. You saved me and I thought I would offer you a spot as thank you. You could just come see it? What's your name?"

"None of your business and I'm not interested man. Now piss off, I got shit to do." She says then adds loudly. "Don't make me regret savin' you. Ya dumbshit, I already wasted two bullets on your ass, I'd hate to have to shoot ya and waste another." It isn't like she would really do it if he wasn't threatening her but it seemed the easiest way to get him to leave her alone.

Bending down she fixes the laces on her knee high boots. Tucking her cargo pants back into the tops.

He stops 20 ft away from her and looks at her wide-eyed. "You'd kill me? Don't you just kill walkers? I'm not a bad guy."

"I kill a lot of things buddy. I do it to survive. If you don't know that killin' is part of livin' now, you've been too fuckin' lucky. Now seriously turn around and go back to wherever you came from. I'm not interested in your cult or whatever ya got goin' on." She rants while shooing her hands at him.

"Ok I just…It's not..." He stammers but is interrupted by two dozen shuffling dead plowing through the trees surrounding them. There are branches breaking and groans. She growls, "Godamnit this is your fucking fault. Let's go!"

They take off running. He speeds up and says "Follow me, NOW!"

She jogs after him hoping that wherever he is leading her is not like the last place she stayed.

* * *

They out ran the walkers and have taken up shelter in an abandoned barn. The wood worn and creaking. There is rusted farming equipment and moldy hay. It smells of manure and dust.

"So you don't have to come. I just thought you could check it out. You'd come in, meet with our leader." He tells her his eyes hopeful. He's been looking for survivors for awhile now. This redheaded woman was his first find.

"Leader huh?" She mutters. "The last leader I dealt with was a sadistic monster. Your leader like that?" She asks, her eyebrow raised.

"W-What? No. No. Nothing like that. We are normal people. We have walls. We have power, water, food, supplies. We even have school for the kids." He explains.

"Don't have kids, don't need walls. I can find my own food and water. I take care of myself." She tells him and asks. "What do I need to come for?"

The man explains his face excited, "Wouldn't you like to go back to what life was before? Have a bed to sleep in? Not worry about someone or something trying to killing you?"

"There's always gonna be someone or something wanting to kill you. That's the way the world is now. There's no goin' back." She tells him. The frustration of the day is getting to her. She wants to just move on, eat dinner and get some shut eye.

"Please I think it would work out well for you, I know our leader will like you. She's a great person. She likes strong people like you. She takes care of the town." He begs.

She shakes her head while thinking 'What The Fuck are you thinkin' you idiot' You're gonna get killed the next time you trust someone. Why are you still here? LEAVE!'

He stands there looking at her intently, seeing the inner turmoil. She looks back at him trying to judge if he's lying or being shifty in anyway. She slowly rolls up the sleeves of her dark green button down shirt, her tattoos on full display now. The colorful images bright in the afternoon sun.

"This gonna be a problem?" asking while gesturing to her tattooed sleeves.

"No not at all." He says confused and asks, "Why would it?"

"It doesn't matter that the worlds ended, people are still judgment fucks." She tells him.

"It won't be a problem." He assures her while watching her closely.

She growls. "Fine but I keep my weapons, I don't have to stay if I change my mind and if anyone lays a finger on me, I will fuck them up first and then come for you." She threatens while pointing her hunting knife at him.

"Ok I think we can work with that." He tells her. "Um one other thing?"

"Ya what?" She grunts. She's not used to talking to people anymore and she's getting more and more irritated.

"What's your name?" he asks.

She hesitates and then says "Jameson O'Connell."

His face turns incredulous."Jameson…Like the booze?"

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?" She snaps her patience has worn thin. Speaking of why she has her names is the last thing on her list of to-do's for the day.

He shakes his head and looks at the temperamental woman and says, "Not at all. Let's go before it's dark. Oh and you can stop pointing the knife at me."

"Or I could not and you could shut up and start walkin" She replies flatly, her jaw set, her eyes fiery.


	3. Chapter 2

They arrive at the gate to Alexandria. The town seems to be surrounded by corrugate metal walls braced from the outside. Jameson shakes her head while looking at the wall and thinking, 'Braces should be on the inside. Too easy to climb and they wont hold up to a herd. Stupid Fools.'

"Don't worry, it's a safe place." Jarred says noticing her looking at the walls.

"Riiight. Sure it is." Jameson replies sarcastically.

The gate is slowly pulled open. There are three people greeting them. The man on the far left walks forward. He's wearing some kind of security guard outfit and has a revolver on his hip like some cowboy. Jameson squints at him.

"Hey there. I'm Rick." He says and then gestures to the other two. "This is Michonne and Deanna. Deanna is in charge here. I'm the Constable and Michonne is my second in command."

Jameson looks them over, observing who has weapons and if they seem sketchy.

"Jameson O'Connell." She replies.

"Jameson huh? Interesting name for a woman." Rick jokes.

"I'm Irish and my dad's a drunk." She says flatly.

Rick looks over at the others and clears his throat. "Well um. How about we go over to Deanna's and talk huh? Oh one thing though, can you tell me what weapons you have on ya?"

"I'm keepin' them." Jameson replies instantly while tightening the grip on her rifle.

"Yeah not a problem right now. Just wanna know. Got to be safe and prepared. It helps us knowing what you're carrying with you." He replies smoothly.

Jameson looks at him closely with squinted eyes trying to decide if he seems to be trustworthy.

She swallows her nerves and says, "I have my rifle, hunting knife and machete. I also have a hand gun in my bag and a few other knives in my boots."

Rick nods, "Ok. Sounds like you know what you're doin'"

"Yeah boy scout motto and all." Jameson replies.

Rick smirks, "Good. Good. " He gestures to her to follow Deanna.

They all sit down in a large living room. It looks like the apocalypse didn't hit this neighborhood. Everything is still decorated like a home design magazine. There are knick-knacks, coffee table books and fancy furniture. The walls are painted in modern colors and adorned with ornately framed artwork.

"Looks like a Pottery Barn threw up in here." Jameson mutters.

Rick laughs. "Yeah truthfully I am still not used to everything being so…..normal."

Jameson just nods and looks around some more feeling awkward and out of place.

"How about you sit down over in that chair Jameson?" Deanna says while pointing to a plush chair with a throw pillow.

Jameson walks over, carefully avoiding placing her back to either of them. Rick watches her closely seeing her self-preservation skills. He can tell that she is a survivor. The amount of weapons she was carrying was a huge hint but she knows how to enter a room and keep herself in a defensible position. She keeps her back to solid surfaces so no one or no thing can grab her from behind.

"Do you mind if I film this?" Deanna asks.

"Film it? Jesus you guys are wasting electricity to charge video cameras?" She grumbles.

Deanna just looks back at her. Jameson rolls her eyes.

"Sure, fine whatever pulls your trigger." Jameson says with a smirk.

"Ok good. Now tell me about yourself." Deanna says. "Where were you from originally? Your family background etcetera. What did you do before all of this?"

"We moved a lot. My dad was career military. I had four brothers. I grew up like one of the guys. Hunting, shooting, survival training, 5AM PT. Used to hate it, being treated like a son and all, but it's the only reason I'm alive now. I did a little of everything before the shit hit the fan." Jameson says while shrugging. She glances around the room feeling uncomfortable being stared at and filmed.

Rick nods while rubbing his chin. "So your family's all gone? You're by yourself out there?"

Jameson looks at the man with calculating blue eyes. "Yes." she replies curtly.

"You been in any groups since everything started?" Rick asks leaning against a bookcase, his palm resting on his revolver grip.

"Yeah a few. Never worked out. Usually poor management." Jameson says with a smirk.

Rick grins. "Well hopefully we break the cycle huh?" He is growing to like the new girl, she seems honest.

Jameson just looks back at him blankly and nods.

"How long have you been on your own?" Deanna asks with a small frown. Jameson tell she's try to come off as the concerned motherly type. She doesn't know if it's real.

"About a year. Before that I was in groups off and on but eventually they'd do something stupid and die." Jameson answer truthfully.

Jameson can't hold her tongue any longer. "So what is this place? You a cult or something? I gotta convert to MarthaStewartism? It seems pretty fuckin odd that there are people here who look like they haven't seen what the real world looks like. You got cameras, electricity, apparently showers because you guys look clean as fuck. What's the catch?"

Deanna answers with a small chuckle, "We aren't a cult. Just a town. A community. We want to preserve what humanity there is left. Some of us have been here since the beginning. Some haven't. They had to survive like you. Rick here was out with his group surviving just like you. They hid, ran, hunted, scavenged…killed. "

Rick nods. "We were out a long time. Probably too long. Ya think you've been out there too long?" He asks with a thoughtful gaze.

"I'm alive soo..No. I can survive with or without this place but Jarred was pretty insistent that he try to thank me." Jameson explains squirming in the overly plush chair. The whole place is making her feel jittery.

"Thank ya for what?" Rick asks his head tilted slightly.

"Nothin', just saved his ass from being walker food." Jameson replies flatly.

"That isn't nothing. You saved a life in a world that needs people to save lives." Deanna says forcefully her eyes brightening at the new information.

"Not everyone should be saved." Jameson says. "Last person I tried to saved was a little kid. A kid who ended up being bait for a group to get people to come to their camp. Barely made it out alive. I don't even know why I helped today truthfully."

Rick watches her. He sees the tick in her cheek when she speaks of this other group. Jameson has obviously run into the same types of people his group has. The monsters that walk among the dead.

"Well, Jarred has a wife here and I am sure she is pretty thankful he came home." Deanna responds and adds, "We aren't like that group."

"Well if you ask me, which you aren't, but you shouldn't be sending people like Jarred past those walls. He isn't the type to make it back." Jameson replies. "Not everyone is made for this world."

"It's not "this world", it's just the world out there that needs special skills." Deanna says. "In here you're safe."

"Whatever you say lady. Look I don't think this is the place for me. I'm not a soccer mom, I don't go to PTA meetings, book clubs or barbecues at the Smith's house down the street. I don't play nice with others. I think I'll just move on and not waste your time or mine." Jameson says while standing up. Everything is to perfect. To nice. It feels so very wrong.

"Look you don't have to stay but maybe try it for one night? Get a full night sleep, maybe a couple meals before you go?" Rick offers with his eyebrows raised. He can feel in his gut that she is what this town needs. He can tell her skills will make them stronger.

She scoffs lightly. "I couldn't get a full night sleep if wanted to. My body's on the cat nap schedule." Jameson replies.

"I get it. I get it. How about a real meal? Home cooked?" Rick barters.

Jameson looks them over again. She doesn't trust the lady because she seems shifty and likely to have an ulterior motive for bringing people in. Rick seems trustworthy, probably because Jameson can see in his eyes that he's seen shit. He's been out there and Jameson can tell he's done what he needed to survive. Only question is, is he a guy like all the other monsters she's dealt with before or is he just a normal guy trying to survive?

"If I stay the night, do I get to keep my weapons?" Jameson questions.

"You can keep your knife but we would want to put your guns and machete in our lock up." Rick replies, "Just a precaution. I'm sure you understand."

Jameson looks back at him as she tries to decide if she could take enough people out with a hunting knife if she needs to escape when shit goes south.

"I'm keepin' the blades in my boots too." She tells him without compromise.

Rick nods, "That's fine. You can keep 'em."

* * *

Rick has Jameson remove all her weapons but the hunting knife and blades in her tall boots. They take her gear into their lock up. She gets to keep her pack of belongs and food. She feels naked without her guns so she keeps her hand near her knife as they leave the armory.

* * *

They are walking through streets that are lined with mini mansions. The yards are manicured and there are flowering plants in decorative pots. People are sitting on the porches watching them as they pass. Jameson takes it all in with a calculating eye. Jameson does not trust anyone in here. She keeps herself far enough away from Rick to escape his grasp if need be and has her hand ready to grab her knife. Carrying her pack that has all of her belongings in the world her footsteps are precise and quiet.

"So we have solar grid, cisterns and sewage filtration system. You'll be able to grab a hot shower, use a real bathroom. Turn on a lamp." Rick says while glancing over at Jameson with a small smile.

Jameson just nods but doesn't reply.

"I know that this place is kinda shocking. You know? How it is still here, untouched by the bad shit out there." Rick says while gesturing to the wall. "But just give it a chance okay?"

Jameson just nods again. She doesn't trust a thing or a person in this place.

* * *

They walk up to a two story colonial home. It has a large porch with a swing. Painted in light blues and tans, it looks like a home that would have been near a million dollars back in the old world. The grass is cut and there are hanging flower baskets on the porch corners.

"You got anything with less windows?" Jameson asks while looking up at the mansion thinking about how she's going to fortify such a monstrosity.

Rick laughs, "I know right? Sorry they have it like a normal neighborhood. Nothing's boarded up or anything."

"It's total shit, you know that right? Nothing's normal anymore, there's no goin' back to before." Jameson says with a light scoff while shaking her head.

"Well we are working on it I s'pose. I'm new here too. Only arrived two weeks ago. I know things gotta change around here. Believe me." Rick says while looking at her intently.

"Wait...you arrived two weeks ago and they have you in charge of security of the whole place? No offense but that's just stupid. You could be anyone. You could be a plant from a neighboring group trying to get inside." Jameson shakes her head.

Rick says, "I know I was... Am shocked about it but you don't have to worry. I was a sheriff deputy before everything. I have my family here, they all stay next door. We haven't spilt up yet, still testing the waters here. I'm not a plant." He laughs lightly.

"I see. Well ok how about a tour of this dump," Jameson says sarcastically with a grin.

Rick laughs and leads the way up the steps allowing her to feel more comfortable.

Daryl is sitting on the front porch of home next door. He's oiling his crossbow. Rick and Jameson step up on the porch of the empty house. "That's Daryl, he's like a brother to me. Hey Daryl, this is Jameson. She's gonna stay next door tonight."

Daryl looks up and nods his head in their direction.

Jameson nods back.

Rick chuckles. "You guys'll get along."

Jameson just nods again while trying to quell her anxiety. Her neck is itching and forearms are covered in goosebumps. Everything is irksome.

They walk into the large home. Everything is decorated like Deanna's place, straight out of a magazine. There are TVs, houseplants and modern paintings. The walls are cream and slate blue. The floors are dark bamboo. Granite covers all of the kitchen counters and backsplash.

Jameson walks into the kitchen and turns the faucet on, hot water comes out.

Jameson shakes her head. "Is this like a twilight zone episode or something? The world out there is being eaten alive and murdered by sociopaths and you people are watching tv, mowing lawns and taking hot showers?"

She can't believe that this place exists. Jameson also knows there is no way it will last. She's seen communities like this, full of optimistic dreamers. People who can't let go of the past. They are hindered by their desire to hold on to what they were and refuse to grow into what's needed to survive now. They get lazy, they get complacent. They forget that this is a dog eat dog world now. There will always be bigger, stronger groups willing to kill and take from the weak. Jameson can tell these people are weak because of their desire to lie to themselves with old world amenities. However she can also tell Rick seems to be aware of the issues here. She reasons with herself that maybe if he does change this place, it could last for longer than the other places she's been.

"I have a couple other questions for you Jameson, Ya mind?" Rick asks

"Sure," Jameson says while looking at him warily.

Rick pauses then asks, "How many walkers have you killed?"

Jameson scoffs, " Um. No idea. Hundreds?"

Rick nods and then asks, "How many people you killed?"

Jameson squints her eyes at him trying to decide what he wants to hear.

"Some." She says slowly waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"How many is some?" Rick asks while crossing his arms and leaning back against the kitchen counter.

Jameson clears her throat. "5" She says curtly.

Rick then asks, "Why'd ya kill 'em?"

Jameson pauses, "One was an accident. The others were to survive. I'm a single white female surrounded by the scum of the earth. I was a target from day one. They weren't good people if that matters. That a problem?"

"No. It's the truth." Ricks says honestly then clears his throat. "Well, you can look around, get settled. How about you join my group for dinner next door? I think it will be an easier transition being with people who have had to survive like you, at least for your first night here. " Rick states.

"Um ok. When?" Jameson asks while feeling taken aback at his understanding and hospitality.

"How about a little after sunset? Get settled, take a shower. I think there's probably clothes upstairs you can change into if you don't have a clean set." Rick tells the short woman. Looking over her worn clothing splashed with blood and dirt Rick can tell she's due for some newer items.

Jameson nods and says, "I'll see a tonight."

Rick nods, pats her on the shoulder and leaves.

* * *

Jameson stands there for a while, just looking at her surroundings.

"What the fuck have you gotten yourself into James?" She mutters while looking up at the vaulted ceiling.

Jameson wanders upstairs and stops when she hits a squeaky step. Looking down Jameson counts which one it is.

"Ok James if you hear that squeak someone is 30 feet from the top." She mutters while filing it into the 'Shit you gotta know to save your ass' file in her brain.

There are three bedrooms upstairs, all decorated like magazine covers. While wandering she picks up knick-knacks and just shakes her head. "Gotta be a twilight zone episode. This is just crazy shit." She says under her breath.

Entering the master bedroom she sees the king sized bed covered in decorative pillows. Her eyes are wide and she's feeling anxious. This whole house is giving her the creeps. Actually this whole place is giving her a bad case of the heebs and the jeebs.

"Fuckin' cult of interior decorators. Probably eating foie gra for dinner or something." She mumbles and lets out a garbled giggle.

She enters the bathroom suite. Every surface is marble. The faucets are all shiny chrome; the glass shower door is sparkling clean.

"Seriously? This is just insane." She says to herself, shaking her head while deciding to take advantage of a hot shower. It's been weeks since her last thorough cleaning.

Jameson strips out of her dirty clothes. She pulls the two thin blades out of her boots and set them on the vanity. Her boots are worn; holes are developing in the heels. The cargo pants she's wearing are threadbare where her knife and machete sleeves rub. The shirt she has on has been faded by the sun and is caked with mud. The wife beater underneath it used to be white but is now spotted tan from mud and blood.

Once she's naked she looks in the floor length mirror taking in her whole reflection for the first time in years. She's 34 and a short woman at only 5'3". Before the end of the world she weighed 160 pounds with plenty of curves but since everything happened she is in about 120. She still has curves but is cut with more muscle than before. Running, fighting and using weapons have toned her body. She is made to survive now and can hold her own in a fight. Her long auburn hair is pulled into a messy braid that rests over her shoulder. Green eyes are vibrant but are surrounded by deep shadows from lack of sleep. Her arms are muscular and covered in tattooed sleeves; images of skulls, broken bloody hearts, rose thorns and grim reapers. The disturbing images are surrounded by swirls of colorful backgrounds in deep purple and blue. She had them long before the world ended and she likes the way they made people shy away from her. She liked her space then too.

The left side of her face has a scar running from her eyebrow and curves around her eye onto her cheek. On her back she has two giant angel wings tattooed. They start as black and gray feathers near her shoulders and as it flows down her back colorful flames consume them. The ends are burnt looking and skeletal without feathers. The tattoo isn't perfect though. She had the tattoo applied after the accident to cover the scars that riddled her small frame. Now they are less visible, unless you are close or touch the skin.

Jameson steps into the shower stall and turns on the water. The faucet rains down on her with hot refreshing water. There is an assortment of different shampoos, conditioners and body washes. Letting the water wash off the weeks worth of dirt, sweat, dried blood and walker gore. She watches the water twirl down the drain, hypnotized by the changing of colors. Removing the tie holding her braid Jameson pulls the strips of hair apart. It has been so long since she's washed her hair that there are twigs and mud caked into her scalp.

Grabbing a bottle of shampoo scented like vanilla cloves she scrubs her hair three times . She uses a generous amount of the matching conditioner, untangling the mop on her head. While leaving it in to soak Jameson scrubs her body down. Picking up a body pouf soaked in a moisturizing body wash.

"Fuckin' body poufs." She scoffs. "Idiots have body poufs while people are starving and being eaten alive beyond the walls."

"I swear Buffy, what would I do without my moisturizing rosemary mint body wash. How could I go on living smelling like…gasp…sweat!?" she says in a high pitched country club snob's voice, then laughs.

Once completely washed, rinsed and scrubbed she steps out of the shower and towels off. The towel she picks up is huge and soft. She pulls it to her nose and smells deeply.

"Jesus they have laundry detergent here too?" Jameson mutters to herself.

Jameson walks into the bedroom and opens the closet. It's a huge walk in closet lined with hardwood shelves and clothing racks. One section has a variety of clothing. There are dresses, skirts, cashmere sweaters along with more basic items like jeans and t-shirts. Jameson just shakes her head.

"Try runnin' for your life in a dress, ya idiots." She says. While picking one up like it's rotting road kill.

She chooses a plain black t-shirt, plain underwear and cotton bra. Looking at the jeans folded nicely on the shelving unit, she picks them up sees they are adorned with rhinestones and has no useful pockets. Shoving them back on the shelf disgusted she walks back to her pack, pulling out her plain faded black jeans. They have wear marks similar to her cargo pants where her weapons rubbed but are soft and fit perfectly. With only a small hole in the knee and stains they are somewhat clean from the last stop she made at a creek to wash up.

After dressing she grabs her boots. After unlacing them completely Jameson grabs a pair of tennis shoes from the closet. Looking in the tennis shoes she sees they have thick insoles. She pulls them out and replaces the worn ones in her boots and chuckles to herself at her resourcefulness.

Once she's done Jameson pulls them on and replaces her thin blades. Returning to the bathroom she starts taming her hair by pulling it into another braid.

"Ok, now what James." She asks herself tapping her finger on her lips.

Jameson is used to talking to herself. After being alone for so long she has had to entertain herself. She isn't crazy, she just like to talk about things out loud. It helps her process the things she needs to do.

While wandering around the house looking in dressers and closets, she maps out the floor plan counting steps so she can maneuver in the dark if need be. Testing the floorboards to find the squeaky spots so she can move stealthily and to know where intruders are. She picks out which room she will sleep in, choosing the smallest bedroom because it has a window in the back of the house. It has a tree near by that she can leap to if she needs to make a hasty escape. It also has a heavy dresser that she can barricade the door with at night.

'Hmmm they had that video camera, I wonder if they have surveillance equipment in here.' She thinks to herself. 'Probably a test house to see what I do and say. Figure out if they wanna eat me or something.'

Wandering around some more Jameson looks for signs of cameras or listening devices. Jameson tries to tell herself she's being a little crazy but then decides she is being careful not paranoid. Spending the rest of the afternoon cleaning and sharpening her knives, she eats a can of fruit tidbits even though the kitchen is stocked with other items. 'No reason to get comfortable yet, James' She thinks to herself. 'Who knows what they want as payment for this shit.'


	4. Chapter 3

The sunset was a half hour ago and Jameson is giving herself a pep talk for her dinner date. She was never into social gatherings before the world went to shit; she knows she's not going to enjoy them now. She huffs out a huge breath and growls, "Goddamnit James just go over there and eat some food, don't tell them anything to personal, don't get close and keep your eyes open for shady shit." She mumbles.

She walks next door and up the steps, pausing at the door. She raises her hand to knock when it opens suddenly.

"Oh…um sorry I…Rick invited me over for dinner?" Jameson stammers.

"Yep. We are expecting ya. I'm Carol. Ricks upstairs washing up, come in, come in. " the small gray haired woman says while opening the door wider.

Jameson steps in carefully staying to the side of Carol. She keeps her back towards the door not allowing Carol to be out of sight. As they step up to a large living room Jameson sees there are almost a dozen people hanging out in it.

"Whoa, I didn't realize so many people were gonna be here," Jameson says while feeling an instant blush rise up her neck to her cheeks.

"Yeah this is our family. We stay here together." Carol says.

"So this is Glenn and Maggie," Carol gestures to the couple sitting by the front window. Jameson can tell the Asian man and short brown haired woman are a couple. They are sitting close together; Glen has his arm around Maggie's shoulders. "Hey there. " Maggie says. Glen gives her a small wave.

"We have Sasha and Tara on the floor there, Abraham and Rosita by the fireplace.' Carol says while pointing at the different members of the group.

"I think you met Daryl earlier," she says while gesturing to the man with the cross bow sitting on a bench by the window. Jameson nods.

"Gabriel and Eugene are in the kitchen. Michonne is upstairs with Rick's kids Carl and Judith. They'll be down for dinner."

Jameson is feeling totally overwhelmed by the amount of people before her and the fact that they are all starting at her.

She clears her throat, "Names Jameson. Jameson O'Connell."

Abraham laughs, "Lemme guess. ya Irish?"

Jameson smirks and nods, "I was supposed to be a boy. The Major wouldn't give up his dream of having five boys named after booze."

Abraham looks confused for a second. Jameson clears it up, "My dad, I call him The Major. Life time military man, probably like yourself."

Abraham nods, "Observant. I like it."

Carol asks Jameson if she'd like a drink, "We have water and lemonade. Which would you prefer?"

"I haven't had lemonade in two years." Jameson mutters while shaking her head.

"Lemonade it is." Carol says with a small smile.

Everyone is quiet and staring at Jameson while she fidgets with her hands.

"No reason to be nervous. We are normal folks." Tara says.

"Not nervous." Jameson says quickly. "I'm just used to holding a rifle all the time. Feels weird to not have it." She looks away and starts observing her surroundings. She looks at which windows she could reach and where the exits are. The group watches her slowly take everything in, noticing her calculating looks. Carol walks back into the room and hands Jameson a glass with lemonade. It's cold and has ice cubes. Jameson looks at it for a few moments, in shock that she's holding a cold glass of liquid. She takes a sip and says a small thank you.

"I know this place is overwhelming. I can't image being on your own and then coming here and being surrounded by a ton of people. We at least had each other to try to adjust." Rosita says.

Jameson just nods and then hears footsteps coming towards her. She turns instantly placing her hand gently on top of her hunting knife. She sees Michonne coming down the stairs carrying a baby. Jameson lowers her hand and looks at the scene with wide eyes.

"You have a baby?" She states the obvious while tilting her head.

"Yep, my names Michonne, I met you earlier. This is Rick's daughter, Judith. " She says while waving the baby's hand.

"Hi again." Jameson says quietly still shocked to see a baby. It's been over a year since she has seen one and he didn't live too long in that camp.

Jameson hears another two people walking down the stairs moments later. She looks over and sees Rick and a teenage boy stepping down to the living room.

"Hey Jameson, glad ya made it. This is my son Carl." Rick says while patting his son's back, pushing him towards Jameson. Carl walks over and puts his hand out. Jameson looks at it for a second and then shakes it slowly. It's been so long since she has touched another person it feels foreign.

"Hi" she mutters.

"Everyone else was introduced?" Rick asks and gestures to everyone.

"Um yeah." Jameson says quietly while nodding slowly.

"K. How 'bout we head into the kitchen and get some grub?" Rick asks with a smile.

"Sure. Sure" Jameson says while walking towards Rick. She feels uncomfortable because she has to enter a room with people behind her. She tenses and listens carefully for someone sneaking up behind her. As she reaches the kitchen, she moves into the corner by the stove so there is no longer a place for someone to be behind her.

"Ya don't have to worry about anyone here." Rick says quietly after observing the tension in her shoulders and her strategic maneuvering.

"No offense but I won't be losing my survivor skills anytime soon." Jameson replies quietly.

Rick just nods and the asks, "You like Italian food?"

"I like anything edible really, Italian food's great though. " Jameson says honestly.

They all start dishing up plates of spaghetti with red pasta sauce. They each get a roll. The pasta sauce has ground meat in it.

"Um not to be weird but what kinda meat is this?" Jameson asks careful while eyeing her plate.

"Ground pork. We hunt wild boar from the area, why?" Rick states.

Jameson clears her throat and quietly says, "No reason." And glances back up to him.

"I'm just curious. We won't be offended." Rick encourages her to tell him.

"Um I just…have crossed paths with people who don't really care what kinda of meat they survive on. Whether it was animals or well…um people." Jameson says carefully trying to not freak them out or offend them.

"Terminus?" Rick asks quietly while giving her a hard look.

Jameson gives Rick surprised glance and then looks around at the other faces now staring her down.

"You know about it?" She says shocked that they know about them and have apparently survived to talk about it.

Rick shakes his head in disbelief and then nods. "Small world. We were there a while ago. It's gone now though." He states with a hard lined mouth and burning eyes.

Jameson nods.

"Good." She says and then mutters, "sick fuckers" under her breath.

The room is tense for a moment while everyone thinks about their time at the house of horrors.

"Ok moving on, Let's eat food not made of people," Glenn tries to joke to lighten the mood while clapping his hands together and smiling.

Jameson snorts. "Yeah sorry I'm not good at appropriate dinner party conversations. It's been a while."

* * *

They all grab their plates and find seats throughout the living room. Most sit on the floor, plates balanced on their laps. No one talks for a while as they consume the home cooked meal.

Rick breaks the silence. "So Jameson, oh do you go by anything else or just Jameson?"

"Jameson or James is fine. Some people call me O'Connell. Don't have a preference. Just don't call me Jamie." She responds while shoveling food in her mouth.

"Ok James, you mentioned you were in a military family, moved a lot. What places did you live?" he asks trying to make the woman more comfortable.

Jameson swallows a bite of pasta. "We lived all over. Alaska, Arizona, Cali, Washington DC. We lived over seas in Germany for a year. We moved to Alabama when I was 15. I stayed there for a while when I moved outta The Majors place. When everything hit I was living in Atlanta."

"That's a lot of moving." Carol comments.

"Yeah, it was fine though. I saw a lot. Met a lot of people. Learned a lot. I grew up as one of the boys. Learned everything I know from The Major and my brothers." Jameson says while shoving more food in her mouth.

"What were your brothers names? You said you were all named after booze?" Abraham asks.

"Johhnie, Jack, Jim and John Brian but he went by JB." Jameson replies.

"All J-names too. Funny stuff." Glenn comments.

Jameson just nods while looking back down at her plate. Taking another bite of dinner.

"Thanks for the food. It's delicious. Haven't had pasta in a long time" She says after swallowing and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No problem." Rick says. "Carol cooked it. She's our resident chef." Carols laughs quietly while shaking her head.

"Sooo do you think you'll stay?" Maggie asks.

Jameson looks at her and then glances around the room. Daryl is scowling at her but everyone else looks welcoming and hopeful.

"Now lets not pressure her. She's been here like 3 hours. Truthfully though Jameson this town needs more people that know what the hell they're doing. This place could be great but it needs the proper attention to security. I'm not saying you gotta stay but I think you'd be an asset here." Rick states honestly.

Jameson just nods and looks down. She clears her throat now uncomfortable,

"I'm not sure. I've seen a lot of places like this. Well not exactly. This place is far better off obviously but I've seen people like this before." She says while casually pointing out the front window at the town.

"No offense but I'm afraid it won't last. Not tryin' to be a Debbie Downer or talk shit in anyway. They let me in without a second thought, I could be a lunatic. They aren't scared. You won't survive this world if you aren't afraid. I'm not saying be a cowering fool but if they don't know that there are things more dangerous than the rotting corpses out there, they won't make it." Jameson tells them

"Well that's a negative attitude." Michonne states while shaking head.

"Sorry. Just my opinion." Jameson replies. "Like I said no offense meant. I just…

I've seen a lot of bad shit and barely made it out alive at times. I'm sure you guys have too." She looks around at their faces and continues.

"Can you imagine if a group like the folks at Terminus came over that wall?" She asks. "Or the other group that's out there roaming around hacking people up?"

"Wait. Which other group are you talking about?" Rick asks.

Jameson says quietly. "I haven't been to close to them. I always make sure I am hidden when they hit my areas. They like to carve 'W' into their victims foreheads. They cut off arms and legs but leave them to change. It's…disturbing."

Everyone is quiet. Rick's gaze is burning holes into Jameson.

"Sorry I didn't mean to talk about creepy stuff here. Like I said, poor social skills and all." She mutters while looking everywhere but at them, embarrassed that she is making everyone uncomfortable.

"I think we need to talk more about this group." Rick says while looking at Daryl and back at Jameson.

"How many?" Daryl asks. His gaze is hard and calculating.

"Um. From what I've seen about 30 but I haven't seen their camp, just their scouts when they roll into an area." Jameson replies. She looks over at Rick's son.

"Um maybe we should talk about this later? Kids and all" she says while jutting her chin in Carl's direction.

"Ain't hiddin' nothin' from him." Daryl snaps.

Jameson nods. "I s'pose you're not a kid anymore huh?" she asks Carl.

"Nope." He mumbles.

Ricks shakes his head looking away guiltily. "Yeah lets um talk about this more tomorrow shall we?" Rick says quietly to Jameson while looking at the others. They nod back to him.

"Let's call it a night. I'm sure Jameson wants to get some rest. Been awhile huh?" Ricks asks.

"Not too long." Jameson says despite knowing her tired face is betraying her.

They all say their goodbyes and Jameson walks back over to the house next door. She steps up on the porch and turns around suddenly hearing steps approaching her. Daryl stands there shuffling his feet with his cross bow over his shoulder.

He squints at her and then looks away.

"What's up?" Jameson asks impatiently.

Daryl head snaps back to look at her. "Nuthin. Jus'…where ya see 'em last. They near here?"

She swallows thickly, suddenly nervous. "They were about 30 miles from here. They were scavenging at a small strip mall. Found a group hiding out there."

"Wha' they do?" He asks, face hard and eyes burning.

"They killed them all. Raped the women…and the kids. Took their shit and burned the place to the ground." Jameson says flatly.

Daryl continues to look at her with a grim expression. He nods, turns on his heel and walks away. Jameson stands there for a moment and releases a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She turns around and walks into her new "home" and shuts the door. She slowly slides down the door to the floor and wraps her arms around her knees. "What have you gotten yourself into James?" she mumbles.

* * *

Jameson has retreated to the small bedroom upstairs. She moves the dresser in front of the door. She checks the window's lock and pulls the drapes closed. Sitting on the small twin size bed she removes her boots. She puts the two thin blades from her boots on the bedside table. Pulling off her jeans she puts on the pair of yoga pants she found earlier. When she pulls back the plush down comforter she sees the sheets are soft Egyptian cotton. She rubs her hands over them.

'Not gonna be like sleeping on that itchy horse blanket huh, James?' She talks to herself.

She slides into the bed and places her hunting knife under her pillow while keeping her hand on it. Closing her eyes she thinks about the day. She's baffled about how she got here when her day had started out so normal. She went from scraping by on bent cans of beans and trapping rabbits, to eating a home cooked meal and sleeping on a tempurpedic mattress surrounded by down feathers.

'Prolly gonna wake up still in that rest stop bathroom being eaten by a biter.' She thinks before sleep tugs her under.


	5. Chapter 4

Jameson is hiding in a small closet inside a church. She's been hiding for days now from the group staying two blocks over. She saw what they did to the group at the strip mall. The men were brutal and didn't seem to care who they were torturing. Men, Women, Children. It didn't matter. She didn't want to cross paths with them. Her knife is out and handgun accessible at all times but the closet is cramped and stuffy. Earlier she noticed that there was a trap door in it, which led to a crawl space below the church. She knew that if she heard anything she would be able to drop down under the building pretty quickly.

While finishing up a can of pineapple jameson hears the sound of a vehicle pull up and freezes instantly. Listening for anything within the church, she hears voices outside, all men. One is calling out orders to the others. Quickly pulling the carpet back in the closet Jameson lifts the trap door. She drops her belongs in the hole as quietly as she can. Dropping in the dark hole Jameson pulls the carpet so it covers the trap door when she closes it above her. She crawls away from it slowly just in case they do find it and open it. She lies there frozen, gun pointed at the opening. She glances around to make sure there are no openings on the foundation of the building. It's pitch black except for a few beams of light coming through the floors above. Loud footsteps enter the church. She hears the men talking, joking about the last group they found.

"God that guys face when I fucked is old lady? Priceless" one remarks while laughing.

"He shit himself. Such a pussy!" another remarks.

Jameson lies there silently trying to calm her breathing. Her weapon still pointed at the trap door. The men above are breaking things and throwing items around. She hears them open the door to the room with the closet she was in. She halts breathing completely.

"Fuck and she was so tight, man. Like so tight." The guy continues.

"Shut up man. I didn't get a taste before you killed her. I'm not it the cold ones like Steve ya know. Next time share for fucksakes." The other complains.

"Ya whatever. Snooze you lose fucker." The first man replies.

Jameson hears them opening drawers to the desk and then the closet door squeaks open. She is laying deathly still. Breaths coming out in short quiet pants. Her hands are tight on the grip of her handgun but her arms tremor with adrenaline. Jameson is chanting 'please please please don't find it.' in her head while she hears the man tearing down boxes from the closet shelves and throwing them.

"This fuckin place doesn't have shit. What did Marcus think would be in here? Fuckin holy water or some shit?" The man scoffs. "We fightin' vampires now or something?" he chuckles.

"Isn't holy water for Werewolves?" the other asks.

"No dumbass. Vampires." The first one growl out.

"Ok Mr. Know It All. Jesus. Calm down." The second says.

Jameson hears a sudden moan coming from behind her. She turns her head and sees a corpse crawling towards her. He's digging his hands into the soil floor, pulling his rotting body towards her. Rotating and then crab walking away Jameson hits the wall of the foundation. She doesn't have anywhere to go now and can't fire her weapon since the men are above her. Pulling her knife out Jameson crawls around away from the snapping jaws of the biter. Once close enough she nails him in the temple destroying the mildly active brain controlling it. It falls to its stomach with a thump. Jameson stills her movement, the silence is deafening.

"Ya here that?" one man asks.

Jameson starts to shake. Short gasps as more adrenaline surges through her body.

"Hear what dude? The other man asks.

"Something's under there." The man says quietly.

Jameson freezes. 'Please move on fuckers. Please.' She begs in her head.

The trap door flings open and some how they have her. Grabbing her arms dragging her through the church. She's struggling, kicking, screaming. Shaking her head she's trying to figure out how she got outside already.

"Come on lil lady we're gonna have fun now." They taunt.

Hands grabbing her, tearing at her clothes. She hears growls from all around. Suddenly she surrounded by walkers, grinding their teeth and grabbing her arms.

* * *

Jameson shoots up from bed. Chest heaving. She's soaked in sweat and shaking. She squeezes her eyes shut willing the visions and sounds out of her mind.

"Fuuuuuuuucking hell." She growls out.

Pulling off all the blankets jameson swings her legs out of bed. Her eyes jump around the room, looking to see if anything's been moved. The dresser is still there and the drapes are still pulled shut. She stands while carrying her knife and checks the lock on the window. Turning away from it she leans against the wall taking deep calming breaths.

"Fucking stupid brain." She mutters.

Jameosn looks in the closet and sees empty wire hangers. She sighs deeply and turns towards the bedroom door. Pushing the dresser out of the way and slowly opens the door, glancing out into the hallway. She stands still listening for any noises in the house. When she's satisfied, she slowly steps out and methodically checks the other bedrooms. Checking the window locks and opens closet doors, her knife poised and ready for someone or something to come out. She slowly moves down the staircase, avoiding the squeaky stair and checks the lower level of the house, satisfied that everything is where it should be. She leans against the kitchen counter and drinks a glass of water while glancing at the clock on the stove. Only been three hours since she passed out.

"Maybe I will take a walk, check the rest of this place out when there aren't weirdos watching my every move." Jameosn tells herself. "I wonder if they have security details walking at night," she asks herself.

"God you're nuts, stop talking to yourself, ya idiot." She berates herself. "They're going to think you're crazy when they catch you."

Back upstairs jameson changes back into her black jeans and pulls on a dark blue hoodie she found earlier.

"May as well dress like the shifty cat burglar that you are acting like James." She mutters.

On the porch she listens, there aren't any noises; it's completely silent. She is used to the quiet but there is usually a walker making some kind of noise at night. Moving slowly off the porch to the sidewalk, she looks over at Rick's group's house and sees no lights on. Walking slowly down the dark, quiet street, Jameson isn't hiding or sticking to shadows but she is treading lightly. She gets to the end of the street and hears a slight sound of shoes on pavement behind her and turns around, saying quietly to the shadows, "Why are you following me? You on watch the fresh meat security duty?"

Daryl steps out of the shadows. "Ya got good ears." He states.

"You have light feet but not light enough I guess." Jameson says back with a shrug. "So why are you following me?" She asks again

"Seein' what yer up tah." Daryl says as he moves nearer. Jameson takes one step back and lays her hand on her grip of her blade. Daryl stops moving towards her and puts his hands up. "Not gonna hurt ya."

Jameson nods but doesn't remove her hand and asks "Is there a curfew or somthin'? No one said anything about it"

"Nah," he replies while looking at her intently. "So where ya goin'?"

"I thought I'd walk down to the A &amp; P for a pack of smokes and a 40, " She jokes.

Daryl looks at her like she's crazy and then lets out a bark of a laugh the says, "Fuckin' wish there was one. I could use some Marlboros and a bottle of Jack."

Jameson nods and looks down at her feet then says, "I couldn't sleep. Just thought I would get the lay of the land without all the prying eyes."

"Gotcha. Smart." He replies. "Mind if I come?"

"You can tell me if they told you to. It's smart for them to watch new people." Jameson tells him. "Nah. They didn't. Jus' needed a walk too." He says and adds. "I don' sleep much either." Jameson looks at him for a moment and nods. "Ok then, gimme a tour."

They walk side by side down the street while Daryl mentions different buildings and their purposes. He is careful to not divulge too many details since he is still suspicious of the new woman. Jameson doesn't mind because she isn't really looking to know everything about this place. She still isn't sure she wants to stay. They get to a small park in the center of town. She walks over to the swing set and sits down, being short her tiptoes only graze the ground. Daryl stares for a while at the woman trying to figure her out. She small but seems capable. At dinner he could see the muscles defining her heavily tattooed arms. The jeans she's wearing show off her muscular thighs. He looks at the scar on her face and tries to determine how she got it. He walks over and leans against the swing set frame near her.

"How'd ya get it?" He asks while gesturing to his temple.

"Ran into a door." She says curtly. Daryl grunts and looks away and thinks 'Sore topic'

"I just got cut, ok." She says softly while looking away.

He looks at her a moment and turns away. They stand in a comfortable silence, both looking at the darkness that surrounds them and up at the sky.

"Sorry." She says. "I'm not good with talking to people anymore."

"S'fine. Me neither" Daryl drawls.

They stay for another few minutes before she says, "Well I guess we should head back. Sun will be up in an hour and I'd like to not be stared at first thing in the morning."

Daryl nods and starts to walk back towards their homes. She stands up and follows him and stares and the back of his vest under his crossbow. She sees the angel wings on his leather cut and finds it funny that their backs match in a way. Watching the way he walks with silent steps, she determines he's a hunter. He knows how to move carefully and graceful for the burly biker type. 'His wide shoulders and tapered waist aren't too shabby either' she thinks with a smirk.

She closes the gap and walks next to him. "You in the Hell's Angels before all this?" she asks referring to his leather cut.

"Maybe. Ain't ya business" He snaps.

Jameson's steps falter, surprised at his instant anger. She clears her throat and just nods.

They walk silently until they reach their houses. Jameson just nods at him and walks up the steps into her house. Daryl stops and watches her go inside and then continues to his home. Jameson closes and locks the door.

"Asshole." She mutters. She goes through the house again to clear it.

'No reason to get sloppy now James, Eyes open all the time.' She thinks.


	6. Chapter 5

Jameson is walking down the staircase when a knock sounds from the front door. She freezes and pulls out her knife while walking slowly to the front door. She peeks through the peephole and sees Rick and Deanna standing there. She slides her knife back in the sleeve on her thigh and opens the front door.

"Hey James, sleep ok?" Rick asks with a small smile.

"Yeah. Fine." She replies while opening the door wider. "Wanna come in?"

"Sure. We wanted to talk to you a little this morning about some stuff." Rick tells her.

They walk into the living room and sit across from each other.

"SO what do you think about staying on for awhile?" Deanna asks. "This community needs strong people and we feel like you would thrive here."

Rick nods his head while saying, "We'd love for you to stay on."

Jameson nods and says, "I'm willing to give it a shot. Um if say it doesn't work for me am I able to leave?" She doesn't like the idea of being held here like the last place.

"You can leave when ever you'd like." Deanna replies.

Jameson nods again and says, "Ok well I will give it a shot then I suppose."

Rick has a large grin and says, "In that case Deanna here wants to talk to you about the jobs we have available here."

"Everyone pulls their weight here, Jameson. We try to fit people to the appropriate positions." Deanna states.

Jameson nods, "Seems good. What do you have in mind for me?"

"We were thinking of placing you with Rick for the time being. He is revamping our security and needs people for patrols, inside and outside the walls." Deanna tells her.

Rick is nodding along and says, "You have a lot of experience out there, I am sure you know how to move quickly and quietly. Jarred told us how efficiently you killed the walkers that were surrounding him. You'd have your weapons back while patrolling outside the walls. Would that work for ya?"

Jameson nods, "Yeah I'd be fine doin' it."

Rick adds, "You'd not just be looking for fence weakness but also signs of people climbing it. You'd also kill any walkers in the area."

"Ok so when do I start?" she asks.

"Right now if that's ok?" Ricks asks.

"Yeah totally. It'll be nice to get out and walk more. I'm not used to sitting around so much." Jameson jokes.

They all stand, "I will see you soon then Jameson." Deanna says while leaving.

Rick and Jameson stay for a moment and once Deanna leaves Ricks tells Jameson, "We can walk over to the armory and get your guns. Then we both can walk the perimeter and I'll show ya around a little." Rick says. "Oh I heard you ran into Daryl last while on a stroll."

Jameson looks down guiltily and says quietly, "Yeah sorry I couldn't sleep. I didn't know if there was curfew. I just wanted to look around without people gawking at me."

Rick smiles, "Not a problem at all. No curfew. I think you and Daryl will get along.

Ya have a lot in common actually. You're both strong, independent people. "

"Not sure he's too fond of me. Seemed pretty put out when I talked to him." She tells him and adds quickly, "I mean…. he wasn't rude or anything. Don't tell him I said that." She looks away cursing herself for saying stupid shit to the guy's brother from another mother.

Rick laughs, "No worries. That's just Daryl. He's quiet and can seem….mean but he's a good guy. I trust him with my life, my kids lives."

Jameson nods. "That's a hard thing to find for sure."

* * *

They collected Jameson's weapons and are walking the exterior perimeter of the wall. They walk quietly as they inspect the walls and surrounding areas. Rick watches Jameson as she moves silently through the brush. She's agile and almost graceful when she steps through the overgrown weeds without making a sound. It reminds him of Daryl.

She keeps her eyes up and is constantly scanning the area. Every few minutes she pauses and listens for any sign of movement other than theirs. He notices that she is also tracking footprints. At one point she slowly slides off the path they are walking. Rick is confused at first and is about to ask her where she's going but pauses when he sees a walker stumbling out of a grouping of trees. She pulls one of her thin blade out of her boot and throws it, hitting the walker in the eye. She stops and listens for any others and then walks over to retrieve her knife. Jameson turns around and returns to the path Rick is standing on.

"Good throw." Rick says while rubbing his chin. "Why didn't you shoot it?"

"I prefer to not waste ammo. Do you want me to shoot them?" she says.

"You can kill them anyway you want, just be safe. We aren't low on ammo, so you don't have to worry about that." Rick tells her.

"Well eventually everyone runs low if they aren't conserving it. Unless you guys are reloading your own?" She replies.

"No we aren't." Rick nods, "I suppose you right. I'll look into reloading."

They continue to walk the perimeter only stumbling onto two more walkers, which are dispersed easily.

"So I got a question, well maybe just an observation really." Jameson says. Rick nods telling her to go ahead.

"Why are the braces to this wall on the outside? They are seriously asking for people to climb them. Plus they are pushing from the outside. If a herd comes through they wont be stopping them from barreling through or a group of determined people with large vehicles." She states.

Rick looks over at her, arms crossed. He clears his throat. "I have the same concerns." He looks away from her to the wall. "It's why I want someone checking for signs of climbers. I believe they would stand up to vehicles though. The supports on the inside are pretty sturdy."

"Hmmm. Ok. I was just curious. Just things I noticed and thought about." She says quietly while looking at the tall wall.

Rick nods and says, "I appreciate any input you have. You come from out here. You know what it takes to survive. You know what it takes to make a place secure."

Jameson nods again. Rick then looks at her and asks, "You hunt right?"

Jameson nods, "Yeah, since I was little, obviously much more now. I can track, trap, dress animals and all that."

"I noticed you were tracking earlier, what you were looking at?" he asks.

"I saw the walker tracks. I also saw some deer tracks about 50 yards back but they were two days old or so." She replies while scanning the area.

"Daryl did most of our hunting before we arrived. He's going to be doing some still besides his other duties. Would you want to head out with him once in awhile?" he asks.

Jameson tilts her head contemplating spending more alone time with the moody biker. "Um yeah sure, if he's not opposed to it. I'm not used to hunting with someone but I guess we'd figure it out."

Rick smiles. "Good. I think it will work well. He just has to get used to a new face, like you do to I'm sure."

* * *

Jameson continued to patrol the exterior wall once Rick left. He told her to carry on for another trip around the town and then to do a few laps on the interior to look for any defects or signs of climbers. She was finishing up her final lap outside when she stumbled onto a dead walker on the ground. It had a W carved in its forehead.

"Fuck." She mutters. Looking around Jameson listens for any signs of movement and hears a snap on her right. She aims her gun in the direction and pauses before slowly making her way towards the sound. As she is nearing it a man steps out from behind a tree.

"Stop where you are." Jameson demands.

The man pauses, smiles and then raises his hands. "Hey pretty lady. What's a girl like you doin' out here all by your lonesome?"

Jameson can tell he's shady. His demeanor screams danger. He has a rifle slung over his shoulder and has machete hanging from his belt.

"Stop where you are and drop your weapon." She says forcefully.

"Now, Now no reason to be rude. What's your name pretty lady?" he says while grinning with yellow crooked teeth.

His eyes scream predator. Jameson takes one step sideways so her view of him is not obstructed be the bush between them. She is 30 yards from the gate entrance.

"Put down your weapon and back away. I'm not tellin' you again." She says loudly.

The man moves another step towards her but still has his hands up. Jameson is calculating her next move when she hears movement but this time closer and to the left.

She doesn't take her gun off the guy in front of her but glances to her left. Daryl steps out with his crossbow raised in the direction of the man. Jameson lets out a quiet breath while her heart pounds hard against her ribs.

"Ain't playin wit' ya' man, drop yur fuckin' gun now." Daryl snaps.

The man looks over at Daryl and then back to Jameson.

"You're a lucky man." the guy says. "I bet she's fuckin' amazing in bed huh? Feisty." He says while leering at Jameson.

"Drop Your Fucking Gun NOW." Jameson demands.

"Ok. Ok sweet-cheeks. Don't get your panties in bunch. I'm sure they're pretty sexy ones too huh?" he says while looking her up and down. He slowly removes his rifle and lowers it to the ground but with a quick movement pulls a handgun out of his waistband. He swings it forward and fires a shot at Her as Jameson drops him with a single shot to the head. She approaches the man to make sure he's dead and to check him for any information but doesn't find anything other than his weapons. She takes them with her. Jameson looks over at Daryl. "We need to check if he has friends out here."

Daryl nods but is scowling at her. "You're hit." He gestures towards her arm.

Jameson looks are her bicep and finally notices the burning sensation. The man grazed her with his shot.

"Just a scratch." She says "If he's got friends out here we're in deep shit."

Daryl nods again. "We gotta get Rick. Gonna want to go with us."

He walks over to her and grabs her arm and says, "Lemme see."

Jameson yanks her arm away and snaps, "It's fine." and starts walking to the gate.

Daryl stalks after her and growls "Let me see yer fuckin' arm."

Jameson stops in her tracks, "Listen we have bigger shit to worry about than a scratch on my arm. If that guy is with that group I mentioned we are all going to be fucked. As is raped and murdered."

Daryl just stares at her waiting for her to give in. Jameson huffs out a big breath and holds her arm out. Daryl holds it gently this time and pulls her shirtsleeve up looking at the small wound. "Ya need tah clean it." He says while poking at it.

"Well don't stick your filthy fingers in it, Jesus." She complains. "I will clean it once I get home. Can we go now before his buddies show up?"

Daryl looks at her for a moment and then turns to walk towards the gate. Jameson follows him shaking her head. 'Fucking jerkface.' She thinks to herself, not sure if she's thinking about the creepy man, Daryl or herself.

* * *

"So what side was he at, how close to the wall?" Rick asks Daryl and Jameson while standing in his house. Jameson is cleaning her wound methodically while Daryl stares at her.

"He was on the north side about 30 yards from the gate. I was just finishing my rounds and approaching the gate. I heard him before I saw him so he wasn't being stealthy or anything. I told him to drop his weapon." Jameson explains.

"He wasn't listen'. Kept approachin 'er. I came out tol' him tah stop. He dropped his rifle but pulled a gun n' shot. She dropped him." Daryl adds to Jameson's statement while watching her struggle to apply a bandage to her arm.

"Give it 'er, Jesus." Daryl snaps while yanking the bandage out of Jameson's' hand.

"Fuckin hell Dixon calm down." She snaps back.

Rick is standing there looking amused. "You guys are perfect for each other."

They both say, "Fuck off" at the same time and then glare at each other.

Rick shakes his head. "Ok so what did he have on him?"

"He had a rifle, hand gun and machete. I searched his pockets and found a lighter and some smokes. No pack, water or food so he probably has a camp nearby. We weren't there long but didn't see any of his buddies pop up." Jameson recounts.

Rick rubs his chin while digesting the info. "We should probably do another scan of the area to see where his camp is. It's almost dark though so we should plan for it tomorrow. His body still out there?"

"Yeah, I didn't know if you'd want him in here." Jameson replies.

"Let's go get him so if they are looking for him they don't find him right next to our place." Rick says. "You guys ok to bring him in? I gotta go inform Deanna."

Daryl nods and starts walking out the door. Jameson scowls at his retreating form. "Pain the ass." She mutters while following him. She hears Rick laughing as she closes the front door.

* * *

"Ya gonna help or am I doin' it alone" Daryl snaps at Jameson while they struggle to carry the mans body.

"I am helping, I'm sorry you are a foot taller than me, I can't lift him that high fucker." Jameson argues back while shaking her head at him while hoisting the man's legs higher.

They finally get the body to the gate and bring him inside. Rick meets them at the gate with Deanna.

"You're here one day and you've already killed someone?" Deanna says with a frown.

"I'm sorry is there a probation period for me before I can protect myself?" Jameson snarks. Daryl snorts. "She had tah. He shot 'er" Gesturing to the bandage on her arm.

"Not to mention he was givin' off the Rapey McRaperson vibe." Jameson mutters under his breath. Daryl snorts again but covers it with a cough and looks away.

Rick steps in, "Look Deanna she was protecting herself. He shot her and she shot back. I trust that she did the right thing."

"She could've just wounded him instead of shooting him between the eyes!" Deanna scolds.

Jameson just shakes her head and looks at Rick hoping he will continue to back her up but expecting to get an eviction notice. Rick gives her a tight smile.

"She did what she had to. If she wounded him he would just come back for revenge." Rick explains. "We gotta be careful how we handle outsiders, Deanna. Obviously it would be better to not kill people that just approach the wall but if they threaten one of my people, if they injury one of my people, I trust that my team will handle it appropriately."

Jameson looks down embarrassed to be referred to as part of his team. She's only been here barely two days but Rick seems to have taken her in with open arms. Part of her feels glad to be considered for the role but another is terrified because attachments to people usually end badly in this world. If you don't care about others you don't get hurt when they die. Jameson knows if she stays here she will have to take responsibility for other people's survival, a prospect that she isn't too fond of. Deanna finally backs down and asks Rick what he wants to do next about the situation.

"We need to do some recon in the area to see if he is with a group. He wasn't carrying water or food so he probably came from a camp. I'm going to go out with a team tomorrow to check out the areas nearby." Rick tells her.

"I don't think you should go Rick, you're needed here." Deanna replies.

"My team may come across this mans group. I'd prefer to have any conversations with them to feel the group out." Rick states.

Deanna nods and says, "Whatever you thinks best Rick, I trust you'll be careful."

Rick nods and then asks where they should place the man's body.

"I'll have him moved to the medical clinic." She replies. She calls over a tall man who was watching the situation from afar and explains the situation and he leaves but return shortly with a gurney. A small crowd as developed but Deanna shoos them away.

"Jameson will you go drop off your rifle and meet me at my place?" Rick asks.

Jameson nods and heads towards the armory. She then heads over to Rick's place feeling like she's on her way to the principle's office.

* * *

"Ok I just want to get this out first before we get to the penalty phase, I totally don't go around shooting people. I don't have an itchy trigger finger or a death wish. The guy was a skivvy weirdo who would've raped and murdered me if I hadn't shot him." Jameson explains. "And if that's a problem I can go on my way. No hard feelin's"

Ricks looks at her a moment and says, "One, there's no penalty for defending yourself. Two, you're not going anywhere. I have no problem with what you did today. I don't think you killed him because you thought it'd be fun." He continues, "Plus Daryl backed up your story and I trust him, so I trust you too."

Jameson nods and looks over at Daryl and clears her throat, "Um Thanks for helping out there. I know you didn't have to, so I appreciate it and sorry I was a bitch."

"S'nuthin." He replies as he sits down. "What's the plan tomorrah?"

Jameson enters the living room and sits across from Daryl.

"I say we take a four man crew. Jameson, you, me and probably Glenn. I want to leave Michonne here in charge just in case." Rick says and adds while looking at Jameson, "I want you to tell me everything you know about this group you saw."

Jameson explains everything she knows and describes the situations that she witnessed. Rick nods and listens intently. Daryl listens while fiddling with his crossbow. Some of the others trickle into the house and get the tail end of the conversation.

"Alright. Thank you for telling me everything. I gotta say this group worries me. I'm going to be talking to Deanna about this stuff. Tomorrow I think we should leave at dawn and plan to be back by sundown." Rick explains. "Jameson just come over at dawn and we can all head over to the armory to gear up."

She nods and stands up to head home but pauses and asks, "Oh I wanted to ask, do they have smaller homes or something here? That place is a mansion and it feels odd that I'm staying there all alone."

Rick shakes his head no but says, "We may move some of us over there is its ok with you. We are pretty crammed in here. We just wanted to keep everyone together while we tried this place out but I think it'd be ok to stretch out a little."

Jameson replies, "You don't have to ask my permission, it's your guys' house."

"Ok we will talk about it tonight and let ya know if we want a couple rooms over there." He says thoughtfully. Jameson nods at him and then leaves for home.


	7. Chapter 6

"So how long did it take for you tattoos?" Glenn asks while they hike out of town the next morning.

"'Bout 30 hours each," Jameson replies.

"Holy shit not at once right?" Glenn exclaims.

"Yes Glenn I sat in a chair for 30 hours straight while being mutilated by needles."...Jameson says sarcastically. Jameson adds after seeing Glenn's confused face. "No dummie jeesh. A tattoo artist wouldn't be able to work for 30 hours straight his arm would fall off. We did 5 hrs sessions: outline, shading, and color. Shading and color take the longest."

"That's still insane." Glenn remarks

"My back took 60, so my arms weren't too bad." She says.

"You're back's done to? Same stuff?" He asks.

"No." She says.

"Ummm well what is it?" he asks.

Jameson glances at Daryl and his leather cut with angel wings and quickly looks away.

"Angel wings," she replies while looking towards the forest.

Daryl glances back at her with a scowl and glare.

Glenn looks back and forth between them and says, "Wow, so you guys are like twinsies?"

Rick chuckles. Daryl grunt, "We ain't nothin alike."

Jameson scoffs and says "Pffft. Thank God."

Daryl glares at her and stalks ahead of the group.

Rick looks back at Glenn and Jameson with a huge smirk. "Told ya, ya'd get along."

"Fuck off, Grimes." Jameson's jokingly.

"Ya'll scoutin' or fuckin off" Daryl hisses.

They all quiet down and start watching for signs of another group or a campsite

* * *

Three hours later they come across a small clearing, which was used recently for a campsite. The fire pit is cold but has fresh ash. There are four distinct tire treads, two large vehicles and two motorcycles.

"This is probably them," Jameson says while kneeling by a set of tracks.

"Why's tha?" Daryl asks observing her inspect the tread marks in the mud.

"Every time I saw 'em they had a couple motorcycles." She replies. "Both Harley's, black with flames. They had some kinda muffler suppression because they weren't nearly as loud as normal bikes. Different people rode 'em though. Not the same guys." She adds.

Daryl looks contemplative. Ricks is looking for other signs that the group could've left.

"S'weird. Different people ridin' 'em. Most guys don' share two things. Bikes n' women." Daryl remarks while rubbing his jaw.

Jameson snorts.

Daryl glares at her.

"What? Come on you gotta admit that was like a line for some biker gang movie." Jameson says with a smirk

Daryl tries to hold his glare but can't, "Pfff shuddup" Shaking his head and looking away.

Glenn is looking back and forth between them again. He slowly grins.

"Wha ya smilin at?" Daryl growls

"You guys are cute together." Glenn says with mischief in his eyes.

They both snap "Fuck off." in unison.

* * *

They've taken a break for water and energy bars. They've toured a huge area around the town. They have checked buildings, drainage ditches and obvious campsites. They haven't encountered anyone besides walkers. They found one more walker with a W carved in its forehead, which Rick stared at silently.

"Kay I think we can head back. It'll be sunset when we arrive back. Sound good?" Rick asks

They all nod and stand up. They continue in a circle around the town but slowly move inwards like a spiral that ends up at the town's north gate. They use the tactic in order to see if they missed anything on the first pass. They find an additional two walkers that must have stumble into the area after their first pass. As Jameson is pulling her machete out of one's head Glenn asks, "Hey can I see your back tattoo later?"

"Don' ya think Maggie's gonna be piss't at ya?" Daryl snaps.

"Um probably not, she'd wanna see to I think." He replies.

Daryl shakes his head and scoffs.

Jameson quietly takes in their conversation and says quietly, "I don't think so Glenn they're just...more personal."

"Oh..ok no worries. That's cool." Glen says with a small smile.

Daryl glances at her out of the corner of his eyes. He wonders why a tattoo is too personal to show off and what the point of having it is if you don't show it.

Jameson can tell Daryl's looking at her and she feels uncomfortable. She told them it is too personal and it is but she doesn't show it off because of the scars. Scars that always bring questions, questions she doesn't like answering. Jameson had the tattoo to cover the burns that she's ashamed of. She got the tattoo to hide the guilt and shame. She loves the tattoo but feels it's like a window into her soul and the past that she prefers to keep hidden. If they knew how she got them they'd know just how selfish she is and probably no longer trust her to keep them safe.

* * *

They arrive back to town and return their weapons to the armory. Rick invites Jameson to dinner again. Daryl stalks off grumbling about "clingy bitches."

Jameson looks at him incredulously and tells Rick 'the brooding bastard needs a kick in the balls and she's perfectly happy to help him out with it.'

Rick laughs lightly and says not to worry about Daryl that he may be a dick but he's also as loyal as they come. Jameson tells him she doesn't doubt that at all, that she can see how protective he is of his family.

Jameson walks into her new home and sighs. It's been a long day and her muscles are sore. She also stinks like sweat and congealed walker blood. She heads upstairs for a shower. She scrubs down and rinses the day off her. Once she gets out of the shower she turns around to look at her back. The angel wings are a symbol of her past life. They are the dead albatross that she carries with her everywhere. A giant symbol of the pain and destruction she has caused the ones she loved. She drags her hand across the raised bumpy skin and squeezes her eyes shut trying to will the tears away and the memories of scorching fire licking her skin.

"I'm sorry Johnnie." she whispers while swallowing the huge lump in her throat.

"It shoulda been me big brother."

Shaking her head she leaves the bathroom and pulls on her cargo pants that she washed and a plain white button up from the closet. She looks in the mirror and decides to wear her hair down tonight. She usually braids it to keep it out of her face and to keep walkers from being able to grabs it easily. She dries and brushes it. She hadn't realized how long it had gotten. Touching her back slightly above her waist, her auburn locks look like a chestnut curtain surrounding her shoulders.

'Jesus James get your mop under control. Ya look like cousin It.' She mutter to herself.

She goes downstairs and heads over to Rick's place.

* * *

She knocks and Maggie answers. "Whoa, I totally didn't recognize you with you hair down." She laughs.

"Me neither," Jameson says with a laugh. "I didn't even know it was this red until I washed the walker blood out of it."

Jameson walks into the living room and says hi to the others hanging out. Eugene is on the sofa so Jameson sits next to him since she didn't really speak to him last time. She notices he looks pretty sullen but he is also rocking a killer mullet so he must be a fun guy. She wants to ask him about it but doesn't want to offend him.

"So what do you do here in town," she asks

"Farm", he mutters.

"Ahh cool. Ya like it?" she asks.

"No." He replies curtly and stands and leaves the room.

"Alrighty nice talkin to ya." She mumbles while rolling her eyes. She hears a grunt behind her and turns to see Daryl squinting at her. He walks around the sofa and sits on the bench by the window facing Jameson.

"Ya chatty tonight huh?" He grunts.

"I'm trying improve my social skills, you should try it sometime." Jameson snaps.

He glares at her. "Ya should try ta shuddup once in awhile instead." He retorts.

"You should take your own damn advice." she snaps back.

Glenn and Maggie are watching the conversation like spectators at a tennis match. They aren't sure who's winning but it's awfully entertaining. Rick walks in and sees the two glaring at each other and Glenn and Maggie smirking. "So you guys still fightin'?'" he asks.

They both look over at him and both reply at the same times "Nah", "Nope"

Rick smirks, " Riiight. How 'bout some food then?" He strolls into the kitchen.

Jameson notices not everyone's here. "Everyone else working?" She asks.

"Yeah a few have some night security jobs now and Carl's at his friends." He replies.

They all start dishing up dinner plates of rabbit, rice and green beans from the local garden. "Haven't had fresh veggies in a long time." Jameson mentions while spearing a bean and shoving it into her mouth.

Maggie nods, "We hadn't either." She laughs. "Canned stuff just isn't the same."

Carol comes in carrying Judith. Ricks takes her and starts feeding her dinner. She's having some fresh baby food that they jar in town. She spits out half of it, drooling it over her t-shirt. Jameson smirks at the little monster.

Daryl is sitting behind Jameson and can make out the giant tattoo on her back. The white shirt she's wearing is thin linen and not hiding a thing. He can see that the wings are dark up top and colorful near the bottom. He can't stop staring at her hair. It's soft looking and when he passed her in the kitchen it smelled like vanilla cupcakes. His dick ached instantly and then he wanted to punch something. He doesn't know how she irritates him so much or why he still wants to fuck her despite it. Maybe he wants to fuck her til she stops being such a bitch.

Jameson can feel eyes burning a hole in her back and the hairs on her neck are standing up. She knows its Daryl being his usual moody self. He pisses her off so much with his stupid glares and snotty attitude. She wants to kick him in the balls but also wants to fuck him until he shuts his stupid pie hole.

The group settles in and chats about their day and reminisces about funny times. Jameson is feeling more comfortable around the group. Jameson can see that Michonne seems interested in Rick but can't tell if he feels the same. She sees that Eugene doesn't even talk to his group. He seems curled up inside himself most of the time. Jameson likes to observe people. It's the best way to figure out where people stand in the group. Who you can depend on and whom you can't. Most of the group seems competent except for Eugene and Gabriel.

Jameson watches Rick with Judith. She's still amazed to see a baby. "Ya wanna hold her." He asks after seeing Jameson staring.

"Oh no um I'm not really a baby holding type of girl." She replies with a laugh. "Just nice seeing a baby. Makes me think of the way shit used to be." Rick just smiles and nods. Jameson lets out a breath, happy that he didn't push her to hold the infant.

After a while everyone decides to head to bed for the evening. "Oh James I was wondering if you're still up for roomies?" Rick asks. "Thought we'd spread out a little. "

"Ya no worries. Like I said it's your home." She replies honestly.

"No it's our home, you're included in that." He states matter-of-factly.

Jameson is slightly overwhelmed by the statement. She's been on her own for so long that the idea of having a family again is staggering. Even when the world was not in chaos her family life was abysmal. She takes a deep breath and tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

" 'preciate it Rick." She replies with a small smile.

Jameson stands and says, "Just tell whoever wants to move over to come by whenever. Umm just let 'em know to announce themselves, I'm still getting used to the whole, intruders are not trying to kill me thing."

Rick chuckles and nods. "No worries."

* * *

Jameson has been lying in bed for hours. She can't stop her brain from running on overtime. Her conversation with Rick is pinging around her skull. Being included in his family is a huge change to her life. She now has a responsibility to over a dozen people. She's only had to look out for herself for years. This world makes people selfish. You have to look out for yourself now because most people are out to kill you. However living with others and supporting each other has its rewards. Jameson can see this now and is now just worried that she will fail them. She's worried that she will let Rick down after he's given her a chance at a normal family life. A life that is not always possible in this fucked up world. Jameson can't stop thinking about Daryl also. She can't wrap her mind around the fact that he not only irritates her to no end but that he has the ability to make her lady bits clench. It pisses her off that she isn't able to control her emotions or her body's reaction to his presence. She falls into a restless sleep dreaming of the hunter's broody face and strong hands.

* * *

Daryl has been laying on his sleeping bag for hours staring at the ceiling. He can't shut his mind off. He keeps seeing Jameson's plump lips slowly eating those damn green beans. 'Jesus' he growls internally. Daryl doesn't know why she gets him all twisted up but he finds himself wanting to lash out at her frequently. He knows it's not that he hates her because he doesn't. She just pushes his buttons like no other person. Everyone else gives him a wide berth and is reluctant to poke the bear but she thrives on jabbing him with that giant pointy stick. He wants to wind up her long silky hair around his wrist, yank her to his mouth and assault her with his tongue until she stops yammering. Daryl shakes his head and rolls over hoping for a few hours of shuteye before he needs to get to work.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author Note: This chapter contains some sexy adult content. It also contains lyrics from a song by Miss Derringer "Backroads" from the album Lullaby's. **

**I own nothing **

Two weeks have passed easily enough. There haven't been any signs of the man's group and no walker's have been found with the W carved in their skin. Jameson now patrols with a partner. Rick's decided to take the safety precaution after her interaction with the man. Her partner changes daily and rotates between Glenn, Tara and Daryl. When Daryl and she work together they also hunt. They don't speak often except for suggestions of the direction they want to travel. Daryl has been pleasantly surprised at her tracking ability. He hadn't realized she had similar skills as his. They work well as a team as long as they don't speak to each other often.

"Wha' ya' doin?" Daryl grunts.

"What's it look like?" Jameson replies while crouching behind a tree.

"Looks like yer showin' off ya goods to anyone." Daryl growls.

"Yes I am flaunting my pussy to the whole town. Come on Daryl I'm peeing behind a tree. I'm sure you've seen other girls tinkle in the woods." She says flatly with a raised eyebrow.

"Ya well hurry up. Ain't got all day." He snaps while turning away from her.

"Yes Sir. Thank you for letting me take care of normal bodily functions, Sir." She snarks.

"Gah woman. Ya always a bitch or jus' tah me?" he says while shaking his head.

"I reserve all my bitch for you Dixon. I know how you love it." She says sweetly.

Daryl just grunts and starts walking away. Jameson catches up after finishing her business.

"See I didn't take forever." She remarks. "Just calm down K?"

He keeps walking, avoiding her so she says, "I'm sorry I can be a bitch."

"CAN? Try ARE a bitch." He snaps.

Jameson just looks at him and then away. She keeps to herself the rest of the day trying to think of ways to never speak to him again.

* * *

"So what you're really saying is you're afraid of snakes?" Jameson says to Glenn.

"What? No not all snakes just big ones. Like people eater ones" He replies matter-of-factly.

"People eater ones. What about the ones that are deadly poisonous? Those are ok?" she asks with a smirk.

"Well no those are terrible to." He says while looking thoughtful.

"Ok so what about ones that aren't poisonous but still like to bite people?" she asks.

"Umm well those are creepy too I guess." He says looking uncomfortable like Jameson is about to pull out the aforementioned creatures.

"Hmmm what about the little ones, Ya' know the ones that are small enough to crawl in your ears or nose?" she asks trying to not laugh at his horrified expression.

"What?! Fuck there are ones that tiny?" Glen gasps out.

"Well yeah baby rattlesnakes are this big," Jameson gestures with her hands. "And they are more dangerous than adult ones because they can't control their venom output. They kill people all the time."

"Fuck. Shut up O'connell. I'm gonna have nightmares now." Glenn exclaims.

Jameson burst out in laughter while stirring the pot of rabbit stew. Daryl is watching them while sharpening his hunting knife. He glances up when he hears Jameson laughing. He is enjoying seeing her make fun of someone else instead of him. Jameson looks over at Daryl and winks. Daryl's jeans tighten and he shifts, suddenly uncomfortable.

"I gotta go on shift, keep some leftovers for me? And for the love of god, stop talking about the things that shall not be spoken of." Glenn says while trying to stick his fingers in the pot. Jameson smacks him with the spoon.

"Yesssssssss, now get the fuck outta here." She snaps jokingly.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl stay in a comfortable silence while they complete their tasks.

The group has spread out into the additional house. Abraham and Rosita have taken the master bedroom. Tara and Sasha are staying in the other two bedrooms upstairs. Jameson made Sasha take the room she had been staying in, stating the bed was to soft for her liking. Truthfully Jameson could tell Sasha is having a hard time coping in these new surroundings. Jameson knew that she would approve of the room for the same reasons Jameson chose it to begin with, the excellent position on the back of the house and the possible escape route. Jameson moved downstairs to the office with the leather couch. Eugene has taken the living room couch and Daryl has taken to sleeping in the living room on his sleeping bag. Jameson was pretty disturbed with the idea of sharing a living space with the moody bastard but Rick stressed his desire to have him in the house next door. Stating that he trusts Daryl to take care of the group who are no longer under Rick's supervision, that if things happened Daryl would be able to protect the group and get them to safety.

She couldn't admit it out loud but she was thankful to have another strong individual under the roof. She knows Daryl is more than competent at surviving, probably more than even her.

* * *

Jameson continues cooking dinner. She's cutting vegetables to toss in the pot with the rabbit while humming a song that's been stuck in her head.

"As I lay dead, asleep in that bed, in a town without a name" she is singing quietly under breath while humming.

"He lay down and said, they found us once again," She continues while humming parts.

"We have to go, you know, we can't stay."

She scraps the vegetables off the cutting board into the pot and continues to hum and whispering.

"We gathered, what was left, of our things"

She stirs the pot and turns the burner down. She moves over to the sink,

"And we rode away, by the first light of day, travelling, on the devils wing,"

washes her knife and cutting board.

Daryl is watching her glide around the kitchen out of the corner of his eye. She moves smoothly between tasks. He hears her singing quietly and sees her bobbing her head. Her hips are hypnotizing him and pissing him off. He hears her softy voice singing a song that may as well be about her life.

"Once I dreamed, I'd see the coast," She gathers the vegetable peels, "Well travel I did, but not as I dreamed." wiping the counter down, "Down the backroads, with a pistol, by my side." She is bobbing her head to the melody in her head.

Daryl is so distracted by her, his knife slips and jabs his palm.

"Will ya' Shuddup?" Daryl growls while glaring at her. Pissed that he hurt himself.

Jameson looks up at him shocked at his sudden temper tantrum.

"Sorry I forgot you were there, Your Highness." She snaps while glaring back.

"Jus' tired of ya yammerin'. Wha' ya even tryin to sing?" he asks while sucking on the small wound in his palm and avoiding her eye contact.

"What's it to you? I'm just being a noisy bitch right?" she says flatly.

Daryl stands up and walks over, towering over her while she finishes drying her dishes. She glance up and goes back to working. She refuses to be intimidated by his tall presence.

"Ya' neva learn do ya?" He hisses.

"Apparently not. Why don ya learn me Daryl?" she says imitating his accent and throwing in some redneck dialect. "Ya could learn me 'bout Merica."

Daryl growls and grabs her shoulder pushing her back against the counter.

"Ya need ta learn tah shuddup. Ya' jus' go on n' on. Ya never even listen tah' ya'self." He growls at her while scowling.

Jameson is now pinned between his arms against the kitchen counter. She is breathing harder and willing her body to stop reacting to his presence but she can smell him and feel the warmth coming off his body. He smells like leather, cigarette smoke and gun oil. It's intoxicating and making her think of doing things she shouldn't.

Daryl's breathing harder too and can feel her chest brush his with every breath. His heart is slamming against his ribs. This is the closest they've been. He is fighting the urge to grab her and either kiss her or shake her until her head falls off.

He's never had this reaction to someone before.

Jameson looks up and sees his dark blue eyes burning into hers. Daryl watches Jameson's turbulent jade chip eyes take in his face. He sees an emotion flash across her face just before she grabs a fistful of his shirt, pulls him down and crashes her mouth into his. He doesn't react at first, being completely shocked at the turn of events. He slowly starts kisses her but then becomes enthralled with her mouth. He grabs her waist and lifts her onto the counter so that she is at eye level.

She spreads her legs as he pushes between them. Her hands are gripping his shirt while Daryl's hands slide up her neck into her hair. He takes a fistful and pulls her away from his mouth, tilting her head back, exposing her long pal neck. Moving his mouth across her jaw, kissing and nipping his way along. He pulls her earlobe into his mouth and sucks. Jameson moans while sliding her hands up his chest onto his shoulders. She moves them up his neck to the back of his head and scrapes her blunt nails down his head, griping tightly on his shaggy hair. Daryl growls at her movement and continues licking and kissing his way down her neck. She removes one hand from his hair and grasps his jaw pulling him back up to her mouth, shoving her tongue into his mouth. Turning their heads they deepen the kiss even more and as they grab each other. Daryl slides his hands down Jameson's body, skimming along her sides, thumbs grazing the sides of her breasts. He continues his path until he reaches her waist and pulls her hard to the edge of the counter so he can grind against her. She moans loudly when she feels him pushing right where she needs it. They part slowly both breathing hard, chests heaving from the lack of oxygen.

"Woulda done tha' awhile go if I knew it'd shut ya up." Daryl says with a smirk.

"Shut up Daryl and keep fucking my mouth with your stupid face." Jameson says with a lust filled voice and an eyebrow raised.

Daryl growls at her filthy mouth. "Bet ya want me tah fuck yer mouth." He closes the distance again and begins sucking and nibbling on her bottom lip while rolling his hips against her spread legs.

"Yer a lil slut like tha huh? Like cock in yer mouth. Like me tah fuck it like the slut ya are?" he growls while sucking on her jaw.

Jameson freezes momentarily as an image flashes through her mind. Her body instinctively shuts down. "Don't call me that." She says while pulling her face away from his.

"Wha'? Thought ya liked it ?" Daryl says while squinting at her. He doesn't understand this woman's mood swings.

"Dirty talk's fine Daryl just don't call me a slut." She hisses and starts to pull away completely. Daryl grips her hips firmly.

"Stop." He says. He slides his hand up to her jaw and forces her to look at him. "I won't. Jus' calm down." He is shocked at her sudden change in attitude but brushes it off as a "woman thing".

He slowly moves in, testing the waters. She huffs and looks away from him again. Her cheeks are pink from making out and embarrassment. She doesn't like the way things like that word trigger memories, things she should just get over. It makes her weak.

"C'mer" Daryl says quietly while gently kissing her lips. Slowly sucking her bottom lip, running his tongue along it. She opens her mouth inviting him in. They kiss much softer now, slowly learning how the other likes to be stroked.

Daryl's hands slide up to her waist, his finger tips rubbing her lower back. She has one hand on the side of his neck while the other is gripping his waist pulling him closer between her legs. Daryl's fingers slide along the waist of her pants, raising her shirt slightly. She moans as his mouth moves back to her neck. Jameson is panting, eyes closed with her head titled upwards giving him full access to her neck. Daryl's hands slide slightly under her shirt as he strokes her skin. As he drags his fingertips over her lower back he feels the rippling scars that cover the area. He pulls back and is about to ask what it is when she says harshly, "Don't"

He pulls his hands out from under her shirt and slides them to her thighs.

"Don't ask…please." She says while looking away.

She looks back at him with a blank expression as she tries to reel in the emotions that are tumbling through her heart. Her chest feels tight and a lump has developed in the back of her throat that she tries to swallow but grimaces.

"S'ok. I wont." He says quietly while his eyes dart over her pained expression.

Daryl is trying to work out what his hands felt. He knows they were scars but they weren't anything like he's felt before. They weren't like the welts that mar his back and chest. The skin felt rippled, almost hard and dimpled in spots. He could tell they were large also, not just lines of scars like his but huge patches of scar tissue.

Jameson looks away from him because she knows he's thinking about what he felt. She doesn't want to have this conversation with anyone, let along Daryl who is judgmental of her enough. If he knew how she got them he would either be disgusted or feel sorry for her. She doesn't need pity for something that was her fault.

"We should stop. We shouldn't be doin' this anyway." She says while pushing against his chest trying to move him away.

He wont step away, instead he says, "Hey. Stop." Stroking her thighs "I don' wanna stop. First time ya shut yer mouth in weeks." He says with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood.

"Fuck off Dixon," she replies with a small smile. She can tell that he's trying to change the heavy tension so she tries to reel in her irritation.

"You're a good kisser." She adds shyly while blushing.

Daryl snorts. "Thanks. Not bad yer'self." He brings his hand up and smooths Jameson's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. They stand looking at each other for a long moment before they hear the front door open. Daryl steps back over to his spot at the kitchen island and begins sharpening his knife again. Jameson slides off the counter and starts stirring the pot of forgotten stew.

Tara pops her head into the kitchen, "That smells amazing! What is it?"

She glances at the two with a suspicious expression.

"Rabbit stew. Sound ok for dinner?" Jameson asks while calming her breath and not looking at Tara. She's afraid she will see her swollen lips and flushed face.

Tara stands there quietly for a moment contemplating the weird tension in the air. She takes in Daryl's rumpled looking shirt and Jameson's messy hair. She lets out a small laugh and says, "Yeah rabbit stew sounds great Jameson. Thanks"

She shakes her head and walks away thinking about the two still in the kitchen. She knew they liked to bicker but now she thinks they fight as foreplay and that she walked in on them getting busy. She chuckles as she walks upstairs thinking about how weird they are. 'I need a girlfriend' she thinks to herself.


	9. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Ok this is dirty dirty smutty chapter. You can skip it if it's not your thing but there is important character info for OC in the last half of the chapter. Enjoy you filthy heathens. **

"Look ya Ahole. All I said was I gotta save some for Glenn. I wasn't implying you ate too much." Jameson explains while mumbling "Broody McBrooderson." Tara chuckles but then covers it with a cough when she sees Daryl's face.

Daryl glares at her and grunts, "Ya need tah relax. Ya gonna give ya'self a stroke."

"Me calm down? Jesus do you even listen to yourself?" she exclaims. Tara, Sasha and Eugene are watching the most recent argument between the two hard heads.

"Maybe you guys should like, not talk to each other anymore." Tara suggests knowing full well the two want to do way more than talk to each other.

"Pffft. She can't shuddup. It's jus' blah blah blah." He states while making the talking motion with his hand.

Jameson looks at him and growls. "You clean up. I'm done tonight."

She walks into the office that is now her bedroom and shuts the door. She pulls back her blanket and strips off her clothes. In just underwear and a wife beater she lies down and tries to calm her frazzled nerves.

'Fuckin redneck asshole. Stupid jerkface dickhead. Gotta always be a dick and have a sexy ass mouth to boot. Don't care what ya can do with that stupid mouth and hands. You're still a cock knocker.' She rants under breath.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr." She growls and slams her head harder into her pillow. She rolls over putting her back to the door and curling into the cushions of the leather sofa.

* * *

Something has woken Jameson up. She blinks her eyes and slides her hand under the pillow for her knife. She feels the cold metal on her palm and listens. The office door clicks shut. Jameson rolls off the couch while pulling her knife out and brandishing it in front of her.

"Shit, I jus'. Can ya stop pointin' it at me?" Daryl stammers quietly.

"Jesus, Daryl what are you doin' in here?" she quietly hisses.

"I jus'….." Daryl stammers and pauses. "I'm sorry….for wha' I said at dinner."

Jameson's eyes widen and her mouth falls open. "hmmm."

"Hmm what?" he asks.

"Hmmm. I never thought I would hear those words outta your mouth." She replies with a smirk.

"Shuddup." He grunts as he walks towards her. She is frozen in her spot watching him walk towards her like a predator approaching his prey.

"Nice panties." He says with a smirk.

Jameson looks down realizing she is really not wearing much of anything. A small pair of polka dot boy shorts and a white wife beater tank top. She suddenly feels too bare in front of Daryl's dark eyes.

Clearing her throat Jameson whispers, "I wasn't expecting a pervert to sneak into my bedroom tonight."

"Ain't no perv. Jus' a man with a weakness for a woman in a wife beater." He says while dropping his gaze to her now hard nipples.

Jameson looks down and then crosses her arms. She looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, You said you're sorry so you can go now." She says quietly while her body betrays her and her boy shorts dampen.

"I'll go if t's' what ya want." He says quietly while he steps even closer to her. He brings his hands up to her tattooed biceps, running them up and down slowly. He's enjoying the way his hands look against her colorful skin. His thumbs graze the sides of her breasts that are now jutting out between her crossed arms.

Jameson gasps at the sensation. Her body instantly feels like its on fire. This man is driving her insane and making her need a new pair of underwear.

Daryl moves one hand down to her waist as the other moves to her soft neck. He uses his thumb to tilt her head up so he can see her eyes.

"Lookit me." He mutters.

Jameson lets him guide her head up and stares intently at his face, watching him look at her. She can see him tracing the lines of her face with his eyes, lpausing at the scar by her eye. His hand slides up into her hair while his thumb skims the scar that lays on her temple and cheek. He leans down and lightly kisses it. Jameson hasn't had anyone touch her in this way since she received it. The gentle way he's kissing it is washing away the normal tension she feels when people notice it. She uncrosses her arms and places her hands on his chest.

"Ya beautiful ya know that." He whispers.

Jameson closes her eyes, feeling them prickle. She isn't used to this type of contact and she is definitely not used to being told she's beautiful, especially by someone so damn handsome and ornery.

"What are we doin' Daryl?" she whispers.

"I'm gonna kiss ya more." he says while pulling back to look at her expression. Daryl sees that her eyes are glistening but he doesn't see apprehension or fear. He doesn't want to push her for anything. Daryl just couldn't lay in the living room thinking about their time earlier in the day and how he was so mean during dinner.

"S'ok?" he asks while stroking the side of her face looking for permission to move forward.

Jameson looks closely at him, his face has the softest expression that she's ever seen on him. She's amazed at how different he looks when he's not scowling or glaring.

She can't talk, her mouth suddenly dry. She nods permission and watches him slowly bend down further taking her lips into his. He tastes like sweet rabbit meat, cigarettes smoke and mouthwash. It's sweet and intoxicating. She moans quietly as he sucks on her bottom lip, his tongue tracing a slow path across her plump lip. She opens and takes his tongue into her mouth, sucking and twirling her own tongue against his. He growls deeply, she feels it vibrate through his chest. She slides her hands up his chest into his hair. They kiss slowly but insistently. Daryls right hand sliding up, he grips her hair as he cradles the back of her head while his other hand moves to her arm and then slides down to her tiny waist. Pulling her closer he moves his mouth to her jaw, nipping his way to her earlobe, sucking it into his mouth and nibbling. He takes a deep breath smelling her sweet scent. Vanilla and something spicy, like clove.

"Ya smell delicious." He mumbles against her skin.

She laughs softly. "Thanks."

Daryl pulls back and looks at her. She starts to pull away.

"Where ya goin'" he mutters while looking at her now visible chest.

She backs up towards the sofa. He raises an eyebrow at her and smirks.

"Sit down." She says quietly.

Following her because he wants to see where this is going. He hadn't planned for anything other than apologizing and kissing Jameson more but he likes where this is headed. He lowers himself to the plush sofa while she turns and stands in front of him. Daryl takes in the view, starting at her pale legs, trailing up her thighs, seeing the firm muscles ripple as she moves. His gaze lands on her tiny polka dot underwear and the small gap between her thighs is begging for his touch. He starts to reach for it but Jameson slaps his hand away gently. Continuing upward Daryls eyes rise as he takes in her curved waist and flat stomach. She has curves that hide underneath those cargo pants she's always wearing. He sees her breasts and her hard nipples straining against the thin fabric of her tank top. The ink on her arms is vibrant against the white shirt. Her shoulders are muscular but still feminine. His eyes finally land on her face and he sees her knowing smirk.

"Likin' what you see Dixon?" she says with a grin.

"S'ok I s'pose" he says with a shrug and then a smirk.

"Uh huh." She says while placing her knees on the outsides of his thighs. Sitting in his lap so she's straddling him. He can't stop his hands from stroking up her smooth thighs to her hips. He grips her firmly and thrust upwards trying to relieve the pressure in his jeans. Moaning when he feels the heat from her panties. They start kissing in earnest. Her arms drape around his shoulders. His hands slide around to her ass, kneading the soft flesh. Jameson moans into his mouth while he growls. He pulls her impossibly closer, smashing her breasts against his chest.

Jameson starts rolling her hips into his lap while he squeezes her ass harder. Daryl pulls away and kisses her neck as he pulls one hand slowly around her waist to her stomach. He pulls his face away from her neck and looks into her eyes to see if his movements are wanted. She nods slightly while biting her bottom lip, her hands twirling in the hair at the nap of his neck.

Daryl takes his hand and slowly drags it up Jameson's stomach dragging her tank top up with it. She slides her arms off his shoulders and grips the thin material of her shirt and pulls it up and off her body. Siting naked from the waist up while Daryl's fiery gaze burns a path up her torso taking in the soft expanse of skin. Both his hands slide up the smooth skin of her stomach, stopping just below her breasts. His hands are large and can encase her torso, his fingers touching her back while his thumbs rest under her tits. His thumbs drag along the sensitive skin below her breast causing goose bumps to raise all over her body. Daryls eyes rise to hers and take in how dark they've become. His hands move forward taking her breasts into his warm palms, gently kneading them, he leans forward and drags his tongue around her nipples.

"Fuuuuuuck." Jameson hisses out.

Daryl hums in response while switching is mouth to her other breast, slowly squeezing and pulling the nipple with his hot mouth. Jameson continues to roll her hips, search for friction against her pussy. Her hands are griping his biceps, nails digging into his tanned flesh.

"Fuck, Daryl." she pants.

"Yah baby, watcha need." He mumbles while returning her nipple to his mouth, sucking it and scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin.

"More." She replies while bending forward, sucking on his neck and dragging her tongue up to his jaw. He groans when she traces the shell of his ear with her tongue.

"Fuuuuck." He moans while thrusting his hips up off the couch. He slides his hands down her stomach to her hips. They go lower to the front of her thighs, his thumbs skimming over the edges of her panties. He moans again when he feels how soaked they are. She is sucking on his jaw, moving her hand up to the other side of his face. She pulls him so she can invade his mouth with her tongue. His hands slide up to the waistband of her panties.

"Off'" he demands quietly.

She slides off his lap, standing on shaking limbs. Daryl looks up at her lust filled face, lips swollen from kissing, hair frizzy from his grip. He looks for any sign of regret or apprehension and when he sees none he slides his fingers into the waistband and slides her panties down. She is standing in front of him completely bare. He can't stop looking at every inch of her soft body.

"Daryl, stop eye fuckin me and take your clothes off." She says insistently.

His eyes snap up to her face and sees her smirk. He starts to unbutton his shirt and fumbles with it, he's distracted by the view. Standing in front of him Jameson's pussy is at eye level. He sees that she trims it nicely; he can see wetness on her upper thighs. He growls out a groan and can't be patient enough to finish the buttons on his shirt, tearing it open the rest of the way down.

She laughs softly, "Jesus ya in a hurry Daryl." She whispers.

"Shuddup." He says with a grin as he pulls his belt undone and unbuttons his jeans. He almost chokes on his tongue when he sees her drop to her knees. Jameson kneels in front of him and starts untying his boots

"Calm down big boy, just getting your boots off." She chuckles. "Maybe if you're extra sweet you can do what we were talking about earlier?" she says with a smirk.

Daryl can't speak anymore, the sight of her on her knees; naked talking about him fucking her mouth is too much. He just nods dumbly.

He rids himself of his jeans and boxer briefs. Jameson stands again and straddles him. He can't decide where to put his hands. Every inch of her skin is screaming for him to touch it. His eyes blaze over her, causing her to flush pink. She lowers herself onto his lap and feels his hard cock against her slick flesh.

"Nuuughh." He moans and hits his head against the back of the sofa.

She chuckles softly.

He slides easily against her wet pussy. His hands are kneading her ass again, pushing her firmly on his lap while his mouth is sucking and nipping his way up her neck. They meet in the middle and kiss until they're panting. Daryl puts his forehead against her chest breathing in deeply. It has been so long since he has felt a woman like this, so long since he has been inside a woman that he needs to calm himself. His heart is pounding so hard he hears in it his ears.

"We don't have to if it's too much." She whispers misjudging his pause as reluctance.

"Pffft." He scoffs while pulling back to see her face.

"It's been awhile. Jus' tryin to not finish 'fore we start." He says with a shy smile.

She laughs lightly. "It's been a long time for me too."

Daryl slides his hands up framing her face, pulling her forward, kissing her sweetly and slow. He shifts his hips so his cock slides further back, grazing the spot he wants to enter. She moans into his mouth.

"Please." She whispers.

"Don' need to beg me babe." He murmurs, "but I likit."

Hearing the smile in his voice she slides her hand down his chest, nails scraping against his nipples. Daryl hisses at the contact. While feeling the scars that crisscross his chest she looks at him carefully. Finally understanding how similar they are. She doesn't say anything but her eyes tell Daryl that she understands him more than anyone could.

Jameson drops her hand lower gripping him tightly in her small but strong hand.

Daryl head drops back against the couch with a thud while he growls deeply. She rises on her knees, sliding his cock to the place they both are aching for, lowering and he slides slightly into her tight body. They both freeze at the sensation. He raises his hips slowly making his way into her, letting her adjust.

They roll their hips together as he slides in slowly inch-by-inch. Finally she is sitting flush against his lap. They stay still for a moment, looking at each other, panting short gasps. His hands are grasping her waist, hers are gripping his shoulders. He thrusts his hips off the couch slowly pushing ever deeper within her tight walls. She throws her head back at the sensation and rolls her hips against his hard cock. They continue rocking and thrusting at a slow but steady pace. His kneads her ass and then moves his attention to her tits, squeezing and sucking on her nipples. Jameosns nails are digging into his shoulders and biceps while Daryls thrusts get more erratic. He slides one hand down between them and starts rubbing tight circles around her clit. She is biting her lip to suppress the moans that want to rip their way out of her throat.

"Cum fer me baby." He whispers forcefully. "gonna cum fer me."

Jameson's unraveling on his lap, her hips rolling at unsteady rhythms. Daryl brings his index finger to where his thumb is and begins pinching her clit while rubbing it. She flings her body forward; pressing her mouth into his shoulder muffling her cries. Jameson's body burns up, white light exploding behind her eyelids. She gets impossibly wetter as she clenches around his hard cock. He clenches his eyes shut feeling her orgasm rip through her body, trembling on top of him while her walls spasm and flutter around his dick. Daryl can't take much more.

He slides his arms around her to brace her back, one across her upper back to hold the opposite shoulder, the other tight around her waist. Daryl stands with her wrapped around him. She tights her thighs, squeezing his waist while her arms rest on his shoulders. He lowers Jameson slowly to lie on the couch while he braces himself above her. Still inside her he keeps thrusting between her soft thighs. His elbow holding up his weight he continues to roll his hips into her wet flesh. He kisses her softly, sucking on her lips, twisting with her tongue.

"Ya gonna cum again fer me." He demands quietly.

He uses one hand to grab her leg at the knee and hike it up his body to his hip.

He keeps thrusting and is now even deeper. She moans into his shoulder.

"S'it James. Ya gonna cum fer me." He murmurs.

He plows deeper and harder while watching the beautiful girl under him. He's getting too close to the end. He wants to stay inside her forever and needs to feel her cum again before he can stop. He pulls back.

"Knees." He pants out.

Jameson is confused for a second but then rolls to her side flipping over to her hands and knees. She hears him growl. She doesn't remember at first but realizes a second later that he is now seeing her full back piece, scars and all. She glances back over her shoulder to see what his expression is, scared that it will be disgust.

"So sexy." He mumbles while he squeezes her hips, encouraging her that he's fine. He grips his cock and slides it back home. The new position is overwhelming for both of them. They move slow at first but the sensations are too much and they become frantic. He slides his hand around her hip going underneath her. He finds her wet clit and begins rubbing her hard and fast. It takes only a moment for her to come undone again. She bucks against his hips while muffling her cries into the blankets. He can't hold back when he feels her clench around him like a vice. It triggers his orgasm. He feels heat rise from the base of his spine and shoot through his body to his fingertips and toes. He cock pulses inside her, filling her. He bites his lip so hard it bleeds. He sees blck spots in his vision and clenches his eyes shut trying to not pass out.

* * *

Jameson collapses forward while Daryl sits back on his heels. Both panting covered in sweat and feeling spent. She glances over her shoulder at him and smirks at him. He looks so relaxed; his mouth is slightly open, his chest heaving from the exertion. He smiles at her and says "C'mer"

Rolling over jameson sits up while he lays back. He pulls her to him and they squeeze together on the sofa. She is draped over his body. They lay trying to calm their breathing while their heart rates slow down.

Jameson lets out a huge sigh, "That was nice."

Daryl scoffs, "Nice. I get a nice fer tha'?"

She laughs quietly. "Well you could always try harder.."

"Shuddup. I try harder, I'll die." He laughs.

She lifts her head off his chest to look at him and sees he's smirking down at her. She leans forward and kisses him sweetly, "That was the best sex I've had. Better?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"ya, unless your lyin?" he says jokingly.

"Not lying." She mumbles while kissing his chest, tracing the scars. She stops suddenly and glances up guiltily, not sure how he feels about her touching them. She knows that she is self-conscious about hers and doesn't want to piss him off.

"S'ok." He says quietly. "don' let anyone see 'em but yer ok."

Nodding Jameson looks back down. She can tell there are small circular burns and long knotted scars. She can tell what the long ones are from having seen these types of scars before. She's guessing her home life wasn't too different than his.

"Your dad?" she questions while still looking at his chest. When he doesn't answer so she looks up. Daryl is looking at her with a hard look.

"Sorry I…Im sorry I shouldn't have asked. I get it." She stammers.

"S'ok." He says as his face softens. "Jus' never talk 'bout it. Surprised ya knew s'all."

"I've….I've seen similar. Before." she whispers quietly while looking at his chest.

Daryl squints at her trying to figure out if she's just saying it to comfort him.

"Where ya see 'em before?" he asks.

Clearing her throat. "I have a feeling your home life wasn't to different than mine was." She looks away and then back and continues, "The Major was a drunk. A testosterone filled military man with a short temper who liked whiskey. That's why my name is so ridiculous. He loved his booze more than his kids, loved it so much he named us after 'em."

Daryl strokes her arm and side, carefully avoiding her back. He kisses her forehead, brushing hair off her face.

"Yer back. They ain't like mine." He whispers while still skimming his hands up and down her body.

"No they're not. My brothers' scars were though." She says flatly. "He…didn't use the belt on me. Said he didn't wanna scar me." She huffs out a laugh. "Didn't keep him from pounding on me though. Liked to slap because it didn't result in broken bones."

She lays her head back down. Daryl squeezes her closer. The thought of someone hitting her makes his chest tighten, makes it difficult to breathe.

"I started getting tattoos because he was so insistent on not leaving marks on me but still wanting to teach me to behave. I knew if I exposed all my pain and anger, displayed it out in the open, showed everyone what I am like on the inside then he couldn't win. He couldn't hide the damage he had done to me if I displayed it openly. Having them covering me he couldn't hide from the pain he caused me. Everything that I am made of is right on my sleeves." She pauses while collecting her thoughts. Daryl is listening intently. He's just realizing that this woman wrapped around him has a deep current of pain under the surface, possibly deeper than his.

"The scars on my back…" she pauses as the emotions roll through her. "They're burns. Skin graphs. I got the tattoo to cover them. Well not just that but partly."

Daryl bends away so he can see her face, his hand sliding to her back as he watches to see if he's going to far with her. She stares back with a blank expression. He sees her tense up when his hands skim the rippled flesh on her lower back. She relaxes as she sees that he isn't repulsed or disturbed by the texture. Daryl skims his hands over the skin feeling where doctors had applied new tissue to help heal her burnt back. The scars cover her back from the waist to mid back with smaller spots near her shoulders. The skin varies in texture, some of it's smooth like brand new skin but other parts are dimpled and knotted, areas where the graphs didn't heal as well.

"How?" he asks quietly while scanning her face.

She closes her eyes for a moment. When she opens them Daryl can see her deep green eyes glistening with unshed tears. She takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"I was 16. My oldest brother and I went to a party, we'd drank together before so it wasn't weird. I had a few beers. My brother was very, very drunk. We had to be home before dawn because The Major was coming home in the afternoon. We were hanging out and I smoked some weed. I had driven stoned before, it wasn't a new thing. I spent most my free time smoking weed or drinkin'. Only way to forget what was waiting at home. When we decided to leave I realized he was too drunk to drive. He was pukin' and passing out. So I sucked it up and drove, I didn't want to call any of my other brothers. I hadn't had any booze for a few hours and only had a few bong rips so I figured I was good to go. On the way home it started raining a lot. I was going about 60 when the tire blew."

Jameson pauses as the memories shuffle through her eyes like a slideshow of horrors.

"We flipped and ended up in a ditch, smashed against a power pole with a transformer on it. The car was leaking gas and the power lines broke and were jumping around, sparking off the wet pavement. They hit the pools of gas and the car just…..burst into flames. My brother hadn't even been strapped in. He was ejected. Died on impact. I was stuck in the car upside down. I was awake and could see my brothers smashed body… just ten feet from me. I could feel the heat behind me and when I turned my head I could see the flames reaching the backseat. I was so clear headed. I saw my brother and thought to myself 'I'll just stay here. No reason to live now that I killed him'."

Jameson is not focusing on the room she's in; she's reliving the horrific scene from so many years ago.

"I felt the fire consuming the seat I was strapped to and I didn't do anything to get away. I was upside down but could've easily removed my belt but I didn't. I just sat there feeling my skin melt to the seat."

Daryl takes a deep breath. The torment raging in her eyes is staggering. He can't describe the pain he is seeing in this strong beautiful woman's eyes.

"A passing car stopped and a guy on his way home from work yanked me out of the car. My clothes had melted into my back. I lay on the pavement looking up at the dark sky, the rain was pounding down on me. I remember screaming 'Why?' at the guy. I think he thought I was screaming 'why me' or 'why my brother' but really I was scream 'Why?' at him. I didn't understand why he had to save me. I kept trying to crawl towards the burning car and he kept telling me that my brother wasn't inside. I knew that, he didn't realize I had seen my brother already. I was trying to kill myself."

Jameson takes a deep breath, squeezing her eyes shut, "The Major showed up at the hospital the next day. I was in and out because of the amount of pain meds they had me on. It hurt so bad….He came only that one time. He walked in, face all red and angry, he bent over me, jabbed his finger into my chest and said,

'It should've been you.' and walked out."

"Jesus Christ." Daryl says with a gasp. His heart clenches. His eyes start to burn.

"They had to do a bunch of surgeries, repairing the skin and all. I was in the hospital for half a year or something. When they let me out I had to go on trial. I had been impaired, under age and caused a death. They charged me with vehicular manslaughter but I was a minor so I was only in juvie until I turned 18. When I left I was on probation and as part of the agreement I had to live with The Major until my 21st birthday. He wasn't too pleased obviously. I murdered his first-born son. He didn't want a daughter to begin with. He was much worse when I came home, meaner than ever before. Drank so much more. I started getting tattooed not long after moving back in."

Daryl is looking at her with dark eyes. He smooths the hair from her face, dragging his thumbs under her eyes, rubbing the fallen tears away. Jameson gives him a weak smile that looks more like a grimace.

"I got my back tattoo a few years after I got off probation and got out of The Majors house. The tattoo artist specialized in tattooing over scar tissue. It's a difficult process. The tattoo isn't perfect because ink doesn't absorb well in scars."

She explains, "The wings kinda represent my escaping death but also my brother. They are licked by fire and burnt up at the ends but they are still there, they survived the flames. They remind me everyday of the pain and harm I caused others because I was selfish and stupid. They cover the shame I have burnt into my body but they also remind me of my brother. He's with me everyday now because of them."

Jameson looks up at Daryl. She's not crying but reminiscent. The memories are painful and difficult to think about but it seems time may have helped numbed her to them. She is surprised she told Daryl everything but somehow feels better.

"Which brother was it?" He asks quietly still stroking his hand up and down her back, memorizing every ripple and crease, every terrible moment in that horrific crash that stretches across her skin.

She gets glassy eyed again and clears her throat, "Johnnie."

Daryl nods brushing more tears away. He leans down and kisses her forehead. Leaving his lips there for a moment. He lowers his mouth and kisses her eyelids.

He pulls her closer trying to wring out her pain. They lay together for a long time, watching the sun starting to rise behind the curtains.

"Im sorry tha happen ta ya." Daryl whispers. "Im sorry that ya had a piece of shit dad and that ya had ta feel that pain. I…..can't imagine tha pain ya felt."

"That's three times Dixon." She says sleepily.

"Three wha?" he asks.

"Three times you've said you're sorry, all in one night." She whispers and looks up with a small smile.

"Shuddup. I say it when I mean it." He says with a straight mouth and sad eyes.

"I know. That's why it means more when you say it." She says quietly.

She turns her head up and kisses him gently.

"I have watch in a few hours." Jameson says. "Gonna close my eyes for a bit. You staying awhile?"

Daryl looks down at her sleepy face, "Ya. I'll sneak out 'fore others get up."

"Ashamed of me huh" she slurs while her eyes droop.

"Never, jus' like my business tah be my own." He replies quietly while stroking her back.

* * *

Daryl watches her sleep. This beautiful strong woman has been through more in her life than most. He understands now how she survived out on her own. She's only had herself to depend on her whole life. Daryl wishes he could hunt down her father and tear him limb from limb. The thought of her lying in a hospital bed after seeing her brother die while being on fire is mind numbing. Then to add to the horrific event, she has her father come in and tell her she should've died. Daryl squeezes his eyes shut feeling more emotion than he likes to deal with. He reaches up and wipes his eyes and pushes his hair out of his face. He tucks his face into her hair and smells her vanilla spice scent trying to calm his aching heart.

He still doesn't know how she got the scar on her face but is guessing it's from her father but he isn't sure. He hopes that it isn't an event as bad as her car accident. When the sun has completely risen he slides out from underneath her. Slowly placing her head on her pillow. He pulls the blanket up over her shoulders, tucking her in. He smooths her hair out of her eyes and places a light kiss on her temple. He dresses quickly and slides out of the room going into the bathroom to clean up before he heads out for a quick hunt.

* * *

Jameson wakes up when she hears the door click. She peels her eyes open and sees that Daryl slipped out. She looks at the clock right as her alarm goes off.

"Ughhhhh." She mumbles.

Slowly sitting up feeling like she didn't sleep at all. Rubbing her eyes she grabs some clothes and pulls them on but lies back down. Jameson wakes up a few minutes later realizing she's going to be late if she doesn't hurry. She makes her way to the small bathroom downstairs and gets ready for the day. While looking in the mirror she sees her sex hair and tries to tame it into a braid. Dark shadows are under her eyes from not sleeping well. She can't help the smile from appearing though when she sees the small hickies gracing her chest.

'Guess I need to button up a little more today.' She thinks while smirking.

Images of last night flutter through her mind. Her lady bits clench at the thought. She is curious about how things will be between Daryl and her now that they've slept together. She hopes it's not awkward and she hopes that it wasn't just a one off.

If it was just sex and she hadn't spilled her guts, she'd be fine with it but now that she exposed some of her terrible past it will be much harder to accept.

Jameson's never talked to anyone about it and hasn't let anyone touch her the way he did while she told the story. She hopes that he felt the connection that she did and that maybe, just maybe she can have something good and special in her life for once.


	10. Chapter 9

Jameson is patrolling the wall with Glenn. They have been walking quietly looking for any signs of movement near the walls. They have taken out five walkers, one of which had a W carved in its forehead. They are moving the dead into a pile so they can be collected later and destroyed. After they drop the last one on top Jameson hears a twig snap behind her. She turns and is pulling her rifle up when a large man grabs it, pushing it away from him as he slugs her in the jaw. She falls to her knees while he yanks the rifle out of her hands. Glenn is wrestling with another man who hit him in the head with the butt of a rifle.

The man above Jameson grabs her by her hair and drags her away from her weapon. She is punching and kicking him in the stomach and legs. He straddles her waist pinning her arms to her sides with his thighs and punches her in the face over and over. A huge gash opens up above her eye and her lip is split. She is spitting up blood but still struggles against the heavy weight on top of her.

The man Glenn is fighting with has zip tied his wrists and gagged him. His kneels on Glenn's back so he is pinned watching the other man pummel Jameson. He screams into his gag horrified at what he is witnessing.

Jameson is struggling but the man is more than 100 pounds heavier than her. The man is unbuckles his pants and says, "Now. Now. Shush. It's just an eye for an eye see. We saw ya kill Clive. Now I could kill ya but we wanna send a lil message to your folks in there. We wanna let them know we are coming for 'em. That we can get 'em whenever we want 'em. Just like I am gonna do with ya right nowww."

He is sliding down her body trying to grasp Jameson's wrists before he moves to remove her jeans. Jameson pulls her leg up and bends at the knee placing her foot flat on the ground. Her arm is pinned down to her side but she can lift her wrist and hand. She stretches and slides her fingers in the knee-high boot and pulls the thin blade out.

As he moves lower on her body pulling at her jeans she frees her hand from under his thigh. She brings her hand up instantly shoving the thin sharp blade directly into the man's fat throat, twisting it and slicing through his carotid artery. His thick red blood pours over Jameson, soaking her stomach, chest and neck. He expels a sickening gurgle. The blood pulses out of his throat as his heart pumps its last beat.

The man pinning Glenn doesn't see what has happened right away and fumbles for his gun. Jameson yanks the blade out of the fat mans throat and pushes on the man's shoulder to roll him off her. She sits up and chucks the knife at the man kneeing Glenn in the back. It hits him in the shoulder and he falls back on his ass still trying to grab his rifle.

Jameson pulls out the other thin blade from her boot and aims better. The man is leaning back from falling, his throat exposed as he stretches for his weapon. Jameson's next blade hits him in the adams apple. He let's out a keening gurgle as he falls completely flat.

Jameson takes out her machete and stumbles over. The man is still bleed out while holding the blade sticking out of his neck. She looks down at him as her face drips blood from her new wounds. She is soaked in the blood of the dead man and her eyes are burning holes into him. He reaches one hand out to her, his face pleading for help. She brings her machete down, splitting open his forehead with a terrible crack. She yanks it out and goes the other man. She plows her blade into the back of his skull to keep him from turning.

She takes a breath trying to calm the adrenaline racing through her frayed nerves and drags her heavy body over to Glenn. She pulls the blade out of the dead guy and cuts Glenn's wrists and ankles free. He scrambles up yanking the rag out of his mouth. He grabs Jameson and hugs her. She moans out in pain. Her face is throbbing. Her jaw is aching and her mouth is full of blood.

"Jesus Christ, James are you ok? Fuck . Are you ok?" Glenn stammers.

Jameson nods and says with a rough voice, "Less go now, fas." Her jaw feels funny and her tongue isn't working well.

Glenn turns and picks up his weapon. Jameson walks away picking up her rifle and hunting knife that the man had removed at some point. Glenn jogs over and puts his arm around her waist helping her walk. She is losing consciousness and seeing spots. They stagger 100 yards to the gate.

* * *

Glenn bangs on the gate while screaming, "OPEN THE FUCKING GATE!"

They guard at the gate see them but pauses. "She bit?" he yells.

"Fuck No, Just Open the Fuckin Gate now!" Glenn demands.

The gate is pulled open quickly. Glenn stumbles in with Jameson dragging her feet behind her. She is awake but her limbs won't work. The gate closes just as three walkers shuffle onto the street behind them. Jameson is lowered to the ground while people yell to call the town's doctor.

She is lying on her back, blood leaking out of her mouth and forehead, matting in her hair. Her clothes are soaked in dark red blood from her attacker. Her left eye is swelling shut; her jaw is swollen and has large bruise forming. She's watching the clouds moving overhead, she gets tunnel vision and the edges get fuzzy. She can see Glenn hovering over her, feels his hand on her neck. He's mumbling words she doesn't understand but his face is screwed up in pain.

"t's' kay. Mm fahhn. T's guhd." She says trying to comfort the man that's howling above her.

* * *

Rick is walking back to his home when he hears screaming. He takes off running while drawing his weapon. He skids around the corner sliding on his boots. He sees figures crowded at the gate and two people on the ground. He comes crashing up to the huddled group, pulling and shoving people out of the way.

"Get the fuck outta tha way, Now!" He sees Glenn bending over someone and then sees the long brain spread out on the ground. It's Jameson and she covered in blood. People are screaming

"She gonna change."

"Get her outta here" "

She's bit!"

"Glenn! GLENN! Was she bit? GLENN!" Rick screams at the man bent over the broken woman.

Glenn's face is bruised from the fight with the man outside, he has blood dripping out of the back of his head and he's covered in blood from Jameson. He looks back at Rick and shakes his head no.

He quickly says, "No she wasn't bit. We got jumped. He Fucking Beat her. I couldn't Fucking DO anything, Rick, I fuck… I couldn't help. She killed them." He stammers while his body shakes. He is placing his fingers on her neck checking for a pulse and trying to get her to open her eyes back up.

Rick falls to his knees pushing Glenn out of the way.

"Get Back NOW!" he screams at the people crowding them.

He feels Jameson's neck for a pulse. He can barely make out her face from the swelling and the blood caked over her features.

"Jameson, open yur eyes. Wake up, Come on girl open yer eyes." Rick pleads while wiping blood out of her eyes.

Jameson is conscious but her body isn't responding. She finally peels her eyes open and blinks at the blurry images. She has blood in her eyes and they're burning.

She lets out a moan, "fine…mmm fine."

Rick feels his heart hammering against his ribs.

"Yer gonna be ok. Jameson stay with me." He rushes

The doctor comes running up with a medical emergency bag. He demands to know what her injures are before touching her.

"She AIN'T BITE." Rick screams. "Help Her NOW!"

The doctor begins working on her, checking her pulse. He starts an IV and gives her a shot of morphine. They start wiping away the blood to see which is hers and which is the man's she killed. They see the wound above her eye and the cut on her lip. The doctor feels her jaw and determines that it's dislocated. Another man runs over with a gurney and they carefully lift her onto it.

* * *

As they are running Jameson to the nearby clinic Daryl comes jogging up. He didn't see who was on the gurney covered in blood but see Glenn and Rick kneeling on the ground. They both have blood on their hands and clothing.

"Wha' tha fuck happnd?" Daryl yells "Who is it!?"

Rick is staring at the ground shaking his head. "Its Jameson. They got her."

"Is she bit? Is she DEAD?" Daryl screams.

"Not bit. Beaten. She's hurt bad. Real bad. We gotta secure the town. They're out there. We gotta get everyone we can to guard the walls." Rick tells Daryl.

Daryl is wild eyed torn between going to Jameson and protecting the town. He can't imagine not seeing her again. If she dies before he sees her again he will break into a thousand pieces. He shakes his head trying to will that thought out of his mind.

"Daryl we gotta secure the town. If we don't and they get in, she'll die anyways. We gotta go. She's gonna be ok. We gotta go." Rick says trying to focus on what he needs to do.

Glenn is still bent over on the pavement. He slowly looks over at Rick and Daryl. Daryl finally sees him. "Thought ya were togetha'! How they get'er if yer there?" He growls out.

"I couldn't help. I fucking couldn't get to her. I'm sorry I just couldn't get to her man." He cries out.

Daryl charges at Glenn grabbing him by his shirt and throat. He slams him against the wall and screams, "Ya fuckin killd 'er. This s'on you."

He continues to slam Glenn against the metal wall.

Rick pulls them apart, pushing his way in front of Glenn, blocking Daryl from hitting the distraught man.

"We don't have time for this right now, Daryl. Stop. We got shit to do." Rick hollers in Daryl's face while pushing against his chest and backing him up from Glenn.

"Glenn go to the clinic and have them look at her head. You're bleeding." Rick says calmly. "Daryl lets get people informed, then we can go see her before shit really hits the fan."

* * *

The two men try to focus on the next tasks. They need to protect their home. They need to save it so they can continue to be safe. They finally get moving and start a chain reaction of informing people, getting weapons and starting patrols within the walls. They place Sasha in the tower as their eyes. The get anyone who can shoot on roof tops near the walls to watch for climbers. Everyone has a shoot-on-sight order for anyone coming over the walls. They get the older towns people and children in a safe location with supplies and two guards. The town is in a panic and the people who haven't experienced these prevalent dangers of the world beyond the walls are frantic. Rick has to hold the town together or it's all been for nothing.

* * *

Rick and Daryl have joined Glenn at the clinic after getting everyone informed and assigned to tasks. Glenn is getting sutures in the wound on the back of his head.

"You need to tell me exactly what happened and what they said." Ricks says to Glenn.

"We were piling the walkers we killed. One guy hit me over the head and tackled me. I saw the guy punching her. He was like 250lbs sitting on her chest pounding her fucking face. The guy on me, we fought, he hit me again with his rifle. Got my wrists tied, gagged me. Pinned me on the ground to watch. To watch her, kept sayin 'watch, gonna be fun.'

"She was fighting him the whole time. He was.." Glenn gasps out and grinds his fists into his eyes trying to rid himself of the images. He continues, "He was trying to take her pants off. He moved and she somehow got a blade out of her boot. I couldn't see her get it but she did."

Rick lets out a huge breathe, scrubbing his face with his hands. Daryl is pacing like a animal in a cage, growling at different parts of the story. He's gnawing on his thumb and then rubs his face roughly with his hands. Shaking his head, he walks to the window in the small clinics room.

Glenn continues, "She stabbed him in the neck. That's why so much blood. She pushed him some how and sat up and had the blade, threw it at the guy on top of me. He fell but then she threw her other one. I looked back and he had a blade in his throat and shoulder. She came over with her machete and killed the guy behind me. Then went back to the first guy, to keep him from changing. She cut me free. All while being like that. Her fucking face, man. So much blood."

Shaking his head Glen says, "She fucking saved my life Rick, I couldn't do shit for her. He was gonna rape her and I couldn't do anything but watch. He said something about sending a message. I only heard part of it, he said they saw her kill that other guy, that they are coming for us. That they can get us whenever they want."

Daryl punches a wall and growls. Rick walks over and grips Daryl's shoulder and says, "We gotta take care of stuff Daryl. We gotta focus so we make it through this."

Daryl looks at him out of the corner of his eye while chewing on his nail bed.

"Ain't gonna work. They wan' it, they'll take it" he replies while he shrugs off Rick's hand.

"Daryl we can do this. We have to do this. She's safe here. I'll put a guard on her door in case the walls fall. Someone who can get 'er outta here but we can't, not do anythin' to stop 'em" Rick states and adds, "Please brother. Ya gotta focus with me."

"One a us guardin' 'er, not a townie. And Not him." Daryl demands while jutting his chin out towards Glenn. Glenn drops his head into his hands.

Ricks shakes his head, "Daryl it coulda been any of us out there, any of us with her and it woulda been the same. We can't fight about. We gotta stay strong."

"Rick it's fine. I fucked up. I should've seen them, shoulda had her back. I should've protected her out there." Glenn says quietly while gripping his hair.

"NO. Stop talking like that. Shit was gonna go down no matter what. They planned it, they've been watching. Now you two get your heads outta your asses and fix this shit with me.,..Now" Rick spats out. "You're both my brothers, you are both gonna help me hold these walls."

"I'll put Maggie as her guard. Is that ok with both of you?" Rick asks. Glenn nods.

"She won be able tah carry 'er if shit blows up." Daryl says harshly.

"No but she can hold the room til ya get here, ok?" Ricks barters

"Fine" Daryl huffs and nods, looking away.

* * *

Daryl walks into the room Jameson is lying in and walks over to the bed. He gently smooths Jameson's hair off her forehead.

He bends down looking closely at her bruised and swollen face. He strokes her unblemished cheek with a single fingertip and whisper closely to her ear,

"Be back soon James." He turns and sees Rick and Glenn watching.

"well le's go already" Daryl snaps embarrassed they saw him with her.

The men watch Daryl stalk out of the room down the hallway and look at each other. Both men suddenly realize why Daryl is so frantic. They hadn't known before that tender moment that Daryl cared for the battered woman in the bed more than just another group member. Rick knew they would understand each other and at the very least be allies. He's surprised they were now more than that but when he saw Daryl stroke her cheek he realized Daryl had fallen for the feisty, hard headed redhead Rick watches Daryl's retreating form and smirks.

"I knew they'd hit it off" he mutters to Glenn.

Glenn just nods and looks back to Jameson, "I hope she makes it, not just because I care about her but because he's gonna kill me if she doesn't. Maybe he should...

I don't think I can live with myself after knowing I didn't stop it. Seeing what that animal was doing to her." Glenn looks at the floor, his eyes swimming while he swallows the lump in his throat.

Rick clamps a hand on his shoulder. "She'll be fine, you'll be fine, we are all gonna be fine because we are together. We survive together, that's how we've always done it. That's how it will always be. Now let's go take care of what we need to. Let's take care of our family."


	11. Chapter 10

Rick and Daryl are circling the town outside the walls. They are checking for any signs of the group trying to invade the compound. As they pass through an area of low growing shrubs they stumble upon the site of the attack on Glenn and Jameson. Daryl stands over the large man on his stomach surrounded by a very large pool of congealing blood.

"Glenn was righ' Guys at leas' 250. Big fucker." Daryl says while struggling to roll him over on his back. He sees the grotesque gash in the man neck. The flesh is torn jaggedly on his throat from her twisting the thin blade. He sees that the guy's fists are bruised and broken open from punching Jameson. Daryl searches his pockets pulling the weapons he finds out and tosses them aside. He stands up looking down at the man who had beaten and attempted to rape the woman that he just spent the evening with. He clenches his fists as his face screws up in anger. He begins kicking the dead body in the ribs, over and over, spitting and swearing at the corpse. Rick grabs him, pulls him away and says, "Daryl, gotta focus man. He's dead. She killed the bastard. Now we gotta deal with the rest. Don't lose focus now, brother."

Daryl pushes him away and huffs out a huge breathe. He spits on the man's body again and growls, "Fucker"

Rick walks over to check the other man. He sees that Jameson stabbed him in the shoulder, the neck and broke his head open down the front.

"She really fucked this guy up." He comments.

"Good." Daryl replies while watching Rick searched the body. He has similar items on him as the first.

They collect the men's rifles, a handgun, a machete and a few knifes. They don't have packs or any supplies with them.

"Camp must be close, no food or nothin'" Ricks states.

"Ya'" Daryl asks while chewing his thumb nail, "We movin' tha bodies?"

"No. Leave 'em. Let 'em see what we are capable of. Maybe it will deter them for awhile." Rick answers.

"Wha' she's capable of." Daryl adds with a small smile. Rick nods back. Daryl then says, "We prolly can't move 'im anyways. Big fucker."

"It'll piss 'em off more seein' 'em." Daryl says gnawing on his thumb until it bleeds.

"They knew she killed the other guy and we moved his body. They probably already know about these two. Ya see any other tracks around?" Ricks asks.

"Nah jus' these two and Jameson n' Glenn's. Tha fight was here n' over there," Daryl answers while pointing to the spot Jameson was pinned on the ground.

"They were hiddin' behin' those trees." He says while gesturing to the clump of tall pines.

"Yeah. Ok. Lets go back. Take the weapons with us. Circle the wagons." Rick says while standing up. "You can go see your girl when we are done barricading the gates."

"She ain't my girl," He mutters even though he knows it's not true. He knows that she's dug her way into his chest and is probably setting down roots.

"It's ok to have a girl, Daryl." Rick replies, "Especially one that can deal with your shit and kill fuckers like these." He chuckles.

Daryl huffs and scowls at him but has to look away when he feels a smirk appear.

"Les' go git shit done." He says while stalking away. "Ain't got all day."

* * *

Jameson's head feels heavy. Her jaw is throbbing. She can feel her heart beat pounding in her skull.

'What's going on? Wait is this…..after the car accident.' She thinks slowly. 'Johnnie! Is he dead? Wait….I saw him. Crushed . No that's not right. This wasn't the accident.'

Jameson tries to open her eyes but one won't open and the other is all blurry.

She can hear people talking but it's not making any sense. "Blood." "Not working" "Swelling".

A steady beeping is blaring through Jameson's skull.

"Sutures", " teeth" "more" "not now" the voices garbled.

She tries to tell them to shut up and that her head hurts but it comes out slurred and unrecognizable. "shhhhup. Hahd huhts.."

She feels like she has marbles in her mouth.

She moves her tongue around feeling spots where teeth should be. She tastes blood, coppery thick fluid running down her throat.

She tries to cough it up but can't.

'What the fuck' her mind screams. 'Where am I?'

She really wants to sit up and see what's going on, to get the blood out of her throat. She struggles to lift her head but it weighs a thousand pounds. The warbled voices yell around her, "suction" "hold her" "No" "can't, "belts now"

She struggles more, flailing her arms out as she lets out a moaning howl.

She doesn't like not knowing what's going on around her.

"Jameson" "Jameson" "stop" "gotta stop"

She recognizes the voice but can't picture a face. She pulls on things close to her; she feels a stabbing pain in her hand and moans out.

"IV" "another one" "shit" "get the restraints now" "more morphine"

Slowly Jameson starts to understand things being said around her. Her heart is still hammering hard in her chest. She still feels pounding in her face. She stops fighting and moans, trying to get words out. She's slowly tumbling through memories. She remembers Glenn tied up for some reason. She moans again and finds a way to pronounce it, "Gwennnn" "guhd?" "Gwwennn guhd."

"Glenn's good" "Yes...yes Jameson, He's ok. " Jameson hears a sob and feels hands on her arms.

She starts getting flashes of what happened. She sees blood. Lots of blood. Raining blood. She flickers through images and sees a man on top of her. She remembers feeling crushed, fists coming down at her.

She remembers the feeling of stabbing flesh, the tearing sensation. She gets a flash of a machete in a skull. She sees the ground rushes past her and then pavement. She remembers people standing above her and people screaming.

She suddenly gets panicked.

"Cuhmng " "Dubyuh " "Dubyuh" she tries to warn them.

She wants to tell them that those men are coming. She mumbles out more attempts to warn them.

"W" the voice repeats. "We know James. We preparing. You did it. We know cuz of you. They won't get in. You saved Glenn." The disembodied voice cracks.

Jameson begins picturing the voice's face, brown hair, its Maggie.

"Guuuhd " she replies as best as she can.

"Dahruhl" "guuhd" Jameson mumbles. She isn't sure if she's asking if Daryl is good or if she wants them to tell him she's good. She just knows he'll freakout about her.

"What'd she say?" Someone asks. "I think Daryl" another says. "Daryl good?" Another asks.

Jameson tries to nod but can't move her head. She puts her thumb up hoping they can tell she's trying to say yes to the question.

"Dahruhl guuhd." She says as she raises her hand with her thumb pointing up.

"Someone get Daryl if he's available" a voice says above her.

"Can't on the wall"

Jameson doesn't want them to bother him. She just wants to know if he's ok.

"Sss dahrul guuhd?" She tries again

"Jameson. Daryls fine. He's ok. He's protecting us. We will tell him you're good. "

"Kayy" she replies and puts her thumb up.

She doesn't stay awake much longer though. She goes in and out of consciousness. When the pain wakes her, making her moan out, she instantly feels waves of numbness blanket it.

* * *

She wakes up at one point to yelling. She gets panicked instantly. Her fight or flight reaction triggered.

'Walkers. Move. Go, Eaten. Danger.' She thinks as she yanks at her arms trying to escape whatever is near her.

"Jameson it's ok. You're safe. Calm down. Gotta calm down. "

She takes a shakes breath. She feels tears dripping down her temples. Her body is becoming overwhelmed.

"She's ok. Ya gotta calm down for her. She hears ya. She's gonna freak out again. Sit down. Talk to her. She's responsive, just can't see or talk well."

Jameson listens but can't hear anymore talking. She tries to turn her head to see stuff but her one eye won't open past a narrow slit and the other is still fuzzy. She feels panicked again but then hear his voice. Daryl is sitting near her. She feels a warm hand on her arms.

"Yer ok James. Ya gonna be fine. Calm down." Daryl says.

Daryl's looking at her swollen face and can't believe that she was able to take this kind of beating and fight her way out of it, let alone kill those fuckers. He wants to go back out there and kick the shit out of that guy's body again. He clenches his fists wanting to punch something again. He swallows his rage and tries to damper his hatred of the world.

"Gonna git 'em all, babe." He whisper's

"gonna regret they did this tah ya."


	12. Chapter 11

_Two days later: 5AM_

"Climber, west wall by the school." Sasha says as Tara announces it into the two-way radio that a handful of group members have.

"Fire at will." Rick replies to her through his radio while he stands on a rooftop near the north side of the town. He throws up a hand signal telling Daryl that they are starting to scale the giant walls.

Daryl is manning the north side entrance. Many of the buildings near the wall have rooftop shooters waiting for people trying to invade the town. The two gates are blocked with vehicles on the outside and additional ones within the wall, giving the entrances a double barrier. The interior vehicles are topped with guards behind bulletproof police riot shields. There are additional guards patrolling the perimeter within the wall for any signs of the hostiles.

Sasha pulls the trigger and hits the intruder in the head. He rolls over the ledge into the town below. "Hit" Tara announces.

"Climber, east side by the church." Sasha calls out as she pulls the trigger. She sees the pink mist as the man's head ruptures. Tara forwards all Sasha's observations to Rick. Rick then pass the info to the other rooftop scouts that need it. Other gunfire is going off as fellow gunman fire at the scaling forces.

"We got Walkers. They are lifting 'em over! East wall. " Abraham calls out into his walkie.

"Ground teams watch for walkers falling over. Rooftops try to get head shots on walkers coming over." Rick announces into his headset.

The invading group is trying to overwhelm the town on all sides. They are using pulleys to string walkers up and over the walls. The walkers fall into the town below. Some are killed on impact but others fall and rise again. Ground team gunmen are scrambling to keep the walkers from making it into town.

"We got a large military vehicle North entrance." Tara yells into the walkie. "They aren't slowin' down."

"Prepare for breach on North side." Rick announces into his headset. He flashes Daryl another hand signal to tell him to prepare for a vehicle trying to ram the gate or wall nearby.

Daryl is standing on top of a SUV. He has his crossbow ready but also has a rifle sung across his back and handgun tucked in his waistband. He sees the large tan military truck speeding down the road towards him.

"Ge' ready!" He hollers. "Comin' in hard"

The surrounding guards brace themselves for a break in the gate or wall. Gunfire can be heard throughout the town. Sasha is calling out any large numbers of climbers or walkers. She is firing round after round into walker's heads. Quite a few have made it over because the town doesn't have enough experienced gunmen. Tara picks up her rifle and starts taking shots as the corpses rain over the wall.

"Jesus how are they getting so many over?!" She yells over the gunfire.

Abraham is manning the gate on South side of town.

"Got another truck headed from the South." He says while signaling his men to prepare for a possible breach.

"Hold them off. Keep the gates secure." Rick says into his headset. Rick is firing at walkers that seem to keep coming over the walls in front of him.

"Shit. North side truck is heading for the wall, not the gate. Might be ramming it" Tara says as she looks through binoculars.

"They got a plow, the bed is loaded with walkers."

Daryl sees the truck veering left into the woods but still moving at a fast speed. He sees that the truck bed is converted into a walker transport with tall wood slated sides.

"Gonna have sum company. Walkers comin' in." He yells to the men around him.

He watches the truck drive to the wall slowing down. It pushes against the wall, backs up and hits it again. It continues to try to bust through the corrugated steel. The front of it is outfitted with a giant metal snowplow. It is bending the metal of the fence.

"Southside truck, heading for wall, west of gate. Has plow in front. Walkers in the bed. "Abraham announces into his walkie.

"Fuck they're gonna get in," Tara says to Sasha as she fires her rifle at a walker.

"Keep firing." Sasha replies calmly. "Don't stop."

"Got a hole 'n the wall, North side." Ricks says into his radio. "Prepare for gunman and more walkers."

Daryl is running towards the wall breach. He is firing bolts at the walkers that are now pouring into the town from the four-foot by three-foot hole. He pulls out used bolts from walker's heads as he passes.

Rick is firing at anything coming through the fence. He can see Daryl below him on the ground. He keeps on eye on him and shoots walkers that are coming at him from behind.

"Got a breach, South wall near gate. Walkers comin' in" Abraham informs his team.

Rick hears the first distinctive scream of a walker attack.

"Man down" Abraham says and adds, "Got 'em." As he puts the man out of his misery and kills the two walkers who attacked him.

Daryl is out of bolts and pulls his rifle smoothly around his shoulders while sliding his bow around back. He's blasting the nearest walkers with the rifle while collecting his bolts. He is jump over and across rotting corpses that he has felled.

"Fuck, herd. Got a herd. Coming from the North. 100 head." Tara says into her radio.

"North side. Prepare for more walkers. Hold'em off." Rick says to his team.

The morning is filled with gunfire. The fight has been going on for hours. The herd is pushing into the already stressed walls on the North side of town.

"We need some back up. North side." Rick announces.

"On my way." Glenn replies as he jogs over from the East side of town.

Now that the North and South sides have big enough holes to let walkers in the invading group's men are climbing over the East and West walls. The town is being attacked from all sides making it difficult to prioritize the biggest threat.

Carol is perched on the East side on top of a bakery. Her position is perfect for covering the entire east side of town. The ground below her is littered with bodies. She has taken out several climbers and put down some townies that were bitten.

"Sasha. What side has more walkers?" Rick asks over the radio.

"North side." She replies as she nails yet another walker being hoisted over the wall.

Michonne is and the ground on the West side of town. Walkers were being dropped over steadily in the beginning of the fight. They have slowed so Michonne is working her way around the perimeter taking down any walkers that have made it past shooters. She slices her sword through the air with precision taking walkers heads off at a diagonal. Her clothing is spattered with blood and gore.

"Gotta be tired. Liftin' all ah them." Daryl yells to Glenn.

Glenn nods as he stabs a walker in the head.

"Anymore climbers coming over or just walkers?" Rick asks over the radio.

"Walkers mostly." Tara replies.

The town is filled with yelling and the occasional scream. The gunfire is slowing down as the attacking group runs out of bodies to toss over.

Sasha and Tara are focusing on the tops of the walls. The ground forces are taking care of any intrusions in the wall breaches. The holes in the walls are becoming clogged with walkers. Not much can come through anymore. They are piling up against the exterior wall. The wall has bent inward from the weight

Sasha sees a group of men trying to pull the vehicles away from the gate. She get one in her sights.

"Fuck you" she mutters as she removes his head. She line up one after another killing all five with successive shots.

"That's right bitches." Tara hollers as she takes out two men at the South side gate trying to clamber over. "We're gonna make it. I know it, now. We are gonna make it." She mumbles to herself.

Rick sees Daryl being surrounded and takes out two encroaching corpses. Daryl looks up and juts his chin out at Rick as a thank you. He hops up on top of a car and stabs a walker through the eye. Dark black blood is coating his hands. His rifle is out of ammo and he's fired his last recovered bolt. He pulls his handgun and fires at a hostel that tumbles over the wall.

Glenn jumps on top of another car down the street. He is slamming a machete down on decaying skulls, the blood flinging up and over his shoulder. The streets are riddle with bodies and the smell is becoming overwhelming.

"Sasha, Tara any signs of other hostels?" Rick asks

"Haven't seen any in ten minutes." Tara responds. The last ones they saw were at the gate. Tara is hoping they were the last ditch effort.

"How is the herd outside? How many head?" Rick asks.

"It's getting lower. 'bout 30 on the north….a dozen on the south. Scattering around the east and west." Tara replies.

Abraham is having the time of his life. Rosita and him are gunning down dead and men alike. Nothing is making it through on their side of town. They are watching the clogged wall breach and the barricade gate.

Michonne reaches the street Daryl and Glenn are on. They are surrounded while on top of the cars. Daryl is using his knife now that he is complete out of ammo. Michonne hacks her way through the street, stepping over bodies. She moves quickly around a car and steps down off a curb. A hand reaches out from underneath a car. She falls forward dropping her sword. She is crab walking backwards away from the grinding teeth of the crawling corpse. It has her ankle and his opening its jaw wide. She yanks but can't get free. The walker's head explodes, spraying blood and brain matter all over Michonnes face. It falls and she sees Carl standing with his gun raised. She smiles huge and grabs her sword to continue to Daryl and Glenn.

Carl's been guarding the older towns people and children but could hear the firefight slowing down. He had the other guard barricade the door just in case as he left to help out. He jogs up the street and fires at walkers surrounding Glenn. Rick looks down and sees Carl taking out rotting bodies. He's pissed Carl left his post but sees that his help was needed.

Glenn can finally get off the car and moves further down the street toward Michonne and Daryl. All four of them clear the area. Daryl and Glenn stay at the hole, near the gate while Michonne and Carl move to clear all the streets connected to the madness.

"How's it look up there Tara?" Rick asks while scanning the areas he can see with binoculars.

"It's looking good. We can't get all the walkers outside but we haven't see any other bad guys." Tara says.

"I see a car driving away." Sasha says while she fires at the vehicle. She gets four rounds through the back window. The car veers to left and drives into a tree.

"Cars down. Watching for survivors." She says. Tara recalls the information over the radio.

"Check-in South side." Rick says into his radio

"South side lookin' good. Hole is stuffed full o' dead guys. No climbers, gate's intact." Abraham, answers.

"East side?" Rick asks.

"East side is holding strong. No walkers, no climbers. wall intact" Carol replies.

"West side?" he says.

Michonne jogs back over to the west side wall. Looking over the ground and the wall.

"Looks good, no walkers or climbers, walls intact." She replies.

"Michonne check on Maggie and Jameson and then check-in."

"Got it." She responds.

Rick continues to scan the area. He's still nervous they have more to throw at them. He will stand here all night. He will stand in this spot until next year if it means he saves this town. It's been the only shining light recently in this dark, dark world. Rick is beginning to feel that they may survive this after all. The day has been horrific. He has no idea how many casualties they have. He has no idea the damages done to the wall. All he knows is his family is alive for another day. The only goal he has in life now is to keep his family alive.


	13. Chapter 12

Maggie has been guarding the clinic while the firefight raged. Jameson is stable but not fully conscious. She awoke a few times when the outside noises became too loud to ignore. Her heart rate skyrocketed but the nurse was able to give her more sedatives.

Maggie felt bad not being out fighting next to her family but she knew this job was just as important. Glenn was devastated that he witnessed Jameson's attack and couldn't do anything. She can't imagine what he felt when he was so helpless.

Jameson has only been here a few weeks but has grown on everyone. Glenn and her spend a lot of time on patrols. They have similar senses of humor and he has been enjoying the hilarious dynamic between Daryl and Jameson. It is rather amusing how much they fight. The quips that come out of her mouth are completely unfiltered at times. She isn't afraid of Daryl, which is pretty rare. Maggie wouldn't dare to try to push his buttons like Jameson does.

She has seen him looking at Jameson though and not in an angry way but something different. She couldn't figure it out because he is so harsh with her but after the attack, his reaction made everything obvious.

Maggie has figured out his game. He doesn't like to feel things and when he does he lashes out. It seems anger is go to reaction to anything upsetting or different, even it is something good for him. She doesn't think he's dick for it because she knows at his core he cares deeply for his family.

So Maggie is perfectly happy to protect the woman that has not only saved her husband and warned the town of danger but also opened up Daryl to feel something other than rage.

Jameson had been hearing odd things. First there was a lot of banging and pounding. It sounded like construction work. Then there was a lot of yelling. She tried to block it out because she just wanted to sleep. Her head hurt and her face felt like it had been smashed with a sledgehammer. Her mouth was throbbing and felt like it was packed with cotton.

When she started to hear gunfire though she knew she had to get up. If there was gunfire, there was danger and if there was danger it wasn't a goodtime to be napping. She pulled her arms but couldn't move them.

"Your ok Jameson. We got ya." Maggie said. "They are just protecting the town."

Jameson relaxed more after a strange wave of numbness rolled through her body.

She slept more and is just coming out of her drugged sleep. She can open her right eye but not her left. She coughs and winces when her jaw throbs when she opens her mouth. She runs her tongue around inside her mouth trying to stave off the dryness but she just gets gauze stuck to it. She feels cotton material packed into the left side of her mouth.

"gahk." She grunts out, disgusted by the blood she tastes.

"Shes wakin' up." Jameson hears someone say. "Tell the doctor and Daryl"

Jameson turns her head slightly and is able to see Maggie hovering near the bed.

"wha happa'n?"Jameson mumbles out

"You were beaten up. Do you remember being attacked? You were with Glenn outside." Maggie says.

Jameson tries to muddle through the fogginess and starts to recall what happened. She remembers being punched and then crushed by someone. She remembers stabbing him and then hacking at other man. Everything is confusing but she recalls lying on the ground and hearing Rick yell, "She Ain't Bit."

Jameson nods slightly but feels dizzy and squeezes her eyes shut. The left one throbs as she squeezes so she stops clench her face.

"Did tha come?" she mutters.

"Yeah they did. Yesterday. We held them off. We think we got them all but will be looking in the area." Maggie replies.

Jameson is about to ask if we lost anyone when she hears loud footstep pounding towards her.

She momentarily panics but then hears Daryl, "She good?"

"Shes doing good," Maggie responds, "I'm gonna step out and find Glenn."

"K." Daryl says as he walks into the room. He comes around the bed to the side where Jameson can see him.

"Hey ther'" he says quietly.

"Ya don ha tah whip'er" She mumbles while trying to lift the corner of her mouth.

Daryl shakes his head.

"Shuddup." He says with a smirk at her. He pulls a chair over next to bed. He's at eye level now so she doesn't have to tilt her head.

"thay ya ah" she says while holding her mouth shut to minimize the pain from talking.

"Don' talk, gonna hurt ya' fer awhile" he says softly.

His eyes are worried and his mouth is turned down in a frown.

Jameson reaches her hand out but is still restrained. Daryl notices and growls.

"Why tha fuck ya tied down?" he asks while unstrapping the belts.

"Imm. Danjahus," She mumbles jokingly.

He shakes his head and finishes removing the binds. He sits back down and lightly takes her hand, his thumb brushing back and forth against the curve of her wrist.

"Ya worried me." He says while watching his hand stroke hers.

She squeezes his hand and he looks up at her bruised face.

"Imm guhd." She says with a crooked smile. He smiles softly and replies,

"Yea ya are. Ya saved tha town by getting' us a warnin'" then adds, "ya saved Glenn and killed two of those fuckers."

She nods slightly. "Ya they wah asshos." She jokes.

He scoots his chair closer and leans into the bed, kissing her hand and then her unmarred cheek. He places his forehead against the side of her head,

"Thought I lost ya." He whispers while kissing her soft jaw.

"Don' do tha again." He says with a frown.

She lets out a weak cough laugh, "Iwol twy.

He pulls his face back and leans over to see her poor swollen jaw and eye.

"Are ya hurtin'?" he asks while his eyes scan the damage.

"nah mush." Jameson says while her eye droops. "Sweepie"

"Git some rest. I'll come back tonigh' " he says while kissing her forehead lightly.

Jameson falls into a dreamless sleep feeling heavy. The last thing she saw before finally closing her eye was Daryl's relieved face.

* * *

Daryl walks out of the clinic feeling like the weight on his chest was lifted slightly. He is still worried about her. Her injuries are terrible looking. The doctor had been worried about her having a brain bleed from how many times she had been hit. Fortunately the chances of having one have gone down now that her swelling is receding.

Daryl goes back to the North side wall to help with the repair work. They had to find more steel to weld over the holes left by the snowplow. Once they clear the dead outside near the opening they will remove all of the walkers smashed into the hole. Then they can close the opening.

He arrives and sees Abraham, Glenn and a few townies hauling corpses into truck beds.

"What tha fuck we doin' with all 'em?" he asks the group.

"Rick wants us to take them outside. We found a excavator and are digging a pit to burn the bodies in." Glenn replies.

"H-How is she?" he stammers.

"She's good." Daryl says while looking away. "She'll be good."

Glenn nods and opens his mouth to say something else but closes it without speaking. He just nods again and moves to pick up another dead body.

"We git a count on our dead?" Daryl asks.

"I think Rick and Deanna are trying to identify them and inform anyone about them before they announce a number. They don't want people getting hysterical."

Daryl nods and then moves on to help load the bodies.

* * *

The rest of the week is filled with disposing of walkers and burning their bodies. The town is blanketed with a thick smoke and ash. The smell from the fires is nauseating. They have repaired the walls and have discussed the measures they need to take to improve the barrier. They plan runs to nearby construction sites and places with metal shipping containers. They plan on breaking them down for additional fencing.

Rick also wants to add scouting spots along the wall with ladder access. They hadn't been able to take care of the vehicles pulled up against the wall or the men pulling walkers over them. With lookout holes near the top of the wall, gunmen can take care of threats easily.

The towns people are helping with the clean up and construction. Most are still shocked that their town was invaded. Most didn't even consider the other threats beyond the walls.

Rick has been organizing the clean up and construction. He hasn't decreased security yet; he is still waiting for any retaliation. He has snipers and scouts on the building tops and in the church tower.

The outside has been fairly quiet except for the increased number of walkers drawn to the area from the firefight. Overall everything is moving smoothly and people are beginning to celebrate surviving the difficult battle.

Rick and his group are being hailed as heroes because the part they played in the defense of the town and it's citizens. Once the flurry of tasks is completed there is a plan for a get together in the square. Food, booze and hopefully a lot of relaxing. For now they will focus on improving security and keeping their town safe from any other threats that may come.


	14. Chapter 13

It's been a week since Jameson was attacked and the town was invaded. Jameson is lying on the couch in her bedroom resting from her injuries. The gash on her forehead and her split lip are healing fine. Her jaw is swollen and bruised but feeling better than it did. Her left eye is still black and blue but she can open it now.

"I'm finnnne." Jameson whines. "I need ta get outta this house. Im goin' nuts."

"Ya need ta shuddup and a lis'in." Daryl snaps. "Ya ain't ready."

"Im not sayin' I wanna go patrol." She mutters, "I just need to move."

Daryl shakes his head and squints are her, "Yer not leavin' town. Stayin' in the walls."

"Fine. Do I get my own collar and leash to Master? She snarks.

"Don' temp me." He says with a grin.

"Fuck you." She chuckles. "Ya freak."

Jameson pulls on her black jeans, white tank top and a gray button. She slides her boots on and puts her blades in them. Collecting her hunting knife and machete she is ready to take a walk. She walks into the living room and Daryl meets her at the door. He hands her a handgun. She looks up at him confused.

"Security team gets ta carry now." Daryl says. "Rick's makin' changes 'round here."

Jameson nods and grins. "Thank god. Seriously no one having weapons shocked me when I got here….Idiots."

Daryl chuckles. He felt the same way. "They git it now I guess."

They both walk outside; Jameson squints at the bright sunlight.

"Jesus, I feel like I just spent a year in a coal mine. I'm fuckin' blind." She mutters.

"Well les' go Digger." He snarks as he walks away.

They walk through the town and find themselves at the small playground in the center of town. Jameson walks over and sits on the swing set.

"Yer lik a lil kid." Daryl says. "Can't even touch tha groun'."

"Pffft. I can still kick your ass buddy." She says as she pulls back to begin swinging.

"mmhmm." He replies as he watches her relaxing on the swing.

Her hair is down and flying back from her head. He had been so worried that he was going to lose her that seeing her there, enjoying the sun and the breeze is so relieving.

They haven't talked about what they are to each other but they have been spending all Daryl's' free time together. He's been sleeping on the floor in her bedroom. They haven't had any repeats of that evening before her attack but have traded a few sweet kisses. Her jaw is so sore that anything more would be painful.

"As a kid I used ta think I could spin over the top if I went high and fast enough" she says with a grin.

"Ya weren't too smart huh?" he says with the corner of his mouth turned up.

"Shut up Dixon. I was super smart. I would've gotten good grades if I gave a shit. Everything they taught was bornin'" she says while leaning back and going higher, her hair dragging along the ground.

"Did ya graduate?" he asks.

"Nope. Got a GED in juvie." She says without a hint of embarrassment.

"Ahh right." He mutters, having forgotten she would've been in juvie for the end of high school.

"I did some college after I got out but after everything I couldn't really find it in me to care. Mostly I did bartending jobs, some not so legal stuff. I sang in a band for awhile." She laughs and slows down, dragging her toes to stop.

"Ya have gigs 'n shit?" he asks while picturing her on stage singing like she did in the kitchen.

"Ya, a few." She replies reminiscing of her band playing dive bars for beer.

"Usually paid us in beer and weed." She chuckles. "Prolly all I would've bought with cash anyways."

"How'd ya pay for yer ink? Gotta be expenisve." He asks now curious about her past.

"My not so legal stuff paid ok. Also helped I was dating the tattoo artist." She says with a sly grin.

"Ass for ink…huh?" he says slightly jealous of other men that had been with her.

"No I wasn't dating him for it, just worked out that he needed work for his portfolio. He wanted to make it big and needed bigger pieces to show off a conventions."

She says with a tilted head. "Ya seem jealous Dixon?"

"Nah. Just seems kinda slutty." He mutters trying to cover his jealousy without thinking about her adverse reaction to the word. He instantly feels bad that his filter isn't working.

She looks at him with a hard gaze.

"Glad ya think so much of me Daryl."

She stands up and starts to walk back to their house while Daryl follows her closely.

"I know we haven't known each other for long but even if I was a big slut before everything its not your business and it doesn't matter. I'm sure you did a lot of shit you're ashamed of back then. It doesn't matter now." She rants while walking with her arms crossed.

"Stop." He says while grabbing her arm. He growls, "I fucked up, K. I didn' mean it."

"I jus'….I don'." He stammers. "I don' like thinkin' 'bout ya with other guys."

"That's stupid Daryl. I'm 34. I wasn't a whore or anything but I lived a wild life while trying to destroy myself. I know you get it. "She uncrosses her arms and slides her hand into his and squeezes it.

"You're the only man for me now, forever and ever, my big sweet cuddle wuddle bug." She says sickeningly sweet girly voice and a giant smirk.

"Shuddup." He huffs as he pulls his hand out and starts walking.

"Jesus Dixon calm down. I'm good, you're good." She says while catching up to him.

They walk awhile together quietly and when they get to their houses front porch Jameson asks, "You goin' hunting soon?"

"Prolly in a couple days." He says while looking at her out of the corner of his eye, still miffed at her making fun of him.

"I wanna go." she says while looking up at him.

"No." he replies instantly.

"Why not?" she asks. "I'm pretty much ok and my eye will be less swollen by then."

"Yer not leavin' town anymore." He tells her matter-of-factly.

"Pfffft. you're crazy. I'm not staying behind these walls forever. Once my eye isn't swollen I'm going back on patrols." She says.

"No. Ya ain't. Yer gonna get hurt again." He tells her.

"Daryl, I'm not asking your permission." She replies with an edge of irritation.

"Ya almost died las' time out there." He says while pointing at the wall.

"Ain't happenin' again." He snaps.

"Dixon don't do this. You can either accept that I can handle myself out there or you can piss off." She says flatly. "I lived out there for a year by myself. I was fine."

"Ya weren't fine last week!" he exclaims, surprised she can be so stupid.

"I didn't get hurt 'til I came here. On my own I took care to avoid all people and all the shit that comes with them. I got hurt last week protecting all these idiots. Wouldn't have happened to me if I kept my distance." She says harshly.

"t's our fault huh?" he snaps while walking up the steps.

"No I'm saying dangerous people are drawn to places like this. It's why I avoided 'em." She states calmly trying to stop the conversation going where she thinks it's headed.

"Well maybe ya should keep on avoidin' them then" he growls.

"Fuckin' hell Dixon. Can't ya just not be a dick about this? I'm not leavin' if that what's ya think." she asks while sighing.

She puts her hand up to her jaw trying to relieve the pain that is emanating from it from talking so much. The joint is still inflamed and when she uses it too much the swelling gets worse.

"See yer still hurt." He points at her.

"Im hurtin because you ahguging wit meh." She mumbles as her jaw get to sore to move.

Daryl looks at her with hard eyes and says, "Goin' huntin now instead."

He walks down the steps away from her.

* * *

She watches him walk away while shaking her head.

She huffs out a huge sigh and sits down on the porch swing.

"He's just worried 'bout ya." Rick says form his front porch where he's sitting with Judith on his lap.

Jameson looks over at him and shrugs. Her jaw is too sore to talk about it anymore. She's tired after walking more than she had in a week and fighting with Daryl is exhausting.

"I'll talk to him if ya like. I agree with ya. You can't hide behind these walls." He says. "I know you're capable and what happened to you could have happened to anyone. The only difference is they wouldn't have walked away like you did. You did that because you can handle yourself."

"Tanks. Rick." She mumbles while holding her jaws again.

"You should go ice that and rest. Join us for dinner tonight?" he asks.

"Suwah." She mumbles with a small smile.

* * *

Jameson has been lying on her couch icing her jaw and dozing. She's been thinking about Daryl's hardhead ways. She knows he's just worried about her but she also knows that she can't sit around here forever. She isn't like one of the weak townies. She's fought hard to be has strong as she is and she's not going to become one of these sheeple.

She knows he was terrified when he saw her. The first time she was able to see him she could see the pain and anguish in his eyes. She could see he was tearing himself apart for not being able to do anything to help her.

'Gotta find a way to show him you can handle yourself, James. Or ya gonna be tied to this sofa forever' she thinks.

She passes out and wakes when she hears the front door close. She rolls off the sofa to see who's home.

Sasha is standing in the kitchen drinking a glass of water.

"How you feelin'?" she asks.

"Good. Jaw's ok. Icing it earlier." She replies. "Gotta see the dentist to remove the broken teeth tomorrow."

Sasha nods while staring off at the back window.

"Ya ok Sasha?" Jameson asks the troubled woman.

"Yea. Fine." she replies without glancing at her.

"I'm sure everyone offers this but you can talk to me if ya need to…about whatever." Jameson offers. "I….got a lot of experience with holdin' everything in."

Sasha turns her head and looks at the short redhead.

"I don't need to talk about it. It won't make any difference. The world is shit and talking 'bout it wont change it." She says flatly.

She puts her glass in the sink and walks out, brushing her shoulder against Jameson's as she passes.

"K. just…..I know it wont change things. I know that the world is shit. I get it. I'm not gonna tell you any bullshit about rainbows and unicorns and story book endings. I just know that sometimes you gotta scream and yell and well, I'm a sucker for a good rage." She says and adds, "just…I'm here."

Sasha had stopped walking when Jameson spoke but didn't turn around.

She nods and walks upstairs to her room.

Jameson stands there a moment and then goes back into her room to lie down again.

* * *

She knows exactly what Sasha is feeling. She felt like that before the world even went to total shit. She never talked about the accident, jail or her shithead dad. It never helped her to talk about it. She spent her time drinking, smoking and avoiding everything. She stole cars and helped her boyfriend rob gas stations.

She wasn't going anywhere and she didn't even care. She felt that there wasn't really any point in trying to make shit better because it was never going to stay better.

When the world turned into an even bigger shithole, Jameson wasn't surprised or even worried about it. She had been making her way, surviving the only way she knew how, so she just continued. She didn't need people or talk therapy. She needed to do stuff; she needed to take care of things. She wasn't a weepy girl about it.

This is the first time that she has stayed with a group that she even remotely cares about.

Jameson is trying to adjust to being counted on and feels like if she can help the woman who is being eaten up by guilt, anger and rage that maybe she will deserve having a family again. Maybe it will make up for all the terrible things she's done and maybe it will help her be less of a fuck up.


	15. Chapter 14

**This Chapter contains Smut. Do not read if you have delicate sensibilities.**

Jameson arrived at Rick's house just before sunset. She knocks but opens the door 's there as often as the house next door.

"Hola?" she calls out as she walks into the living room

Carol walks out from the kitchen. "Hey James, how ya feelin?"

"I'm good." She answers. "Need any help?"

"Sure, yeah I am just finishing up but you can get the salad put together for me." Carols says while pulling a pan of roasted pheasant out of the oven.

"Daryl brought pheasant back today." Carol says while showing Jameson the pan.

"Smells amazing." Jameson says with a small smile, suddenly thinking about their argument earlier.

'I gotta fix that tonight.' She thinks to herself. She doesn't like arguing with him, well not real arguments. They fight all the time but about stupid stuff. Today though it was a real couple argument. 'Couple….hmm is that what we are?' she questions herself while cutting up some tomatoes for the salad.

"What's on your mind?" Carol asks while watching Jameson stare off into space.

"Nothin, just had an argument with Daryl earlier." She responds before stopping herself. "Nevermind he'd be pissed I said anything." She smiles.

"Sounds like Daryl." Carol smiles. "He's a private guy but I won't tell him we talked if that helps."

"He's just being protective and I'm being a bitch." Jameson answers truthfully while she scrapes the tomatoes into the bowl with the lettuce.

"He doesn't want me to leave town ever again apparently. I said that won't be happening. He said I'd get hurt again. I said I only got hurt because I was here and not on my own." Jameson says shamefully.

"Ouch. Yeah I can see why he'd be pissed." Carol says while checking to see if the meat is done. Jameson pours herself a glass of water and takes a sip.

"I didn't really mean it like that, just when you are in a place like this, it brings trouble. Bad people want to take things from places like this. I just didn't think before I spoke. I didn't mean to blame him or anyone here." Jameson tells Carol.

"Well give him some space, he'll come back and then just explain what ya meant and try to work out a compromise. You can't blame him for wanting to protect someone he loves." Carol says while sticking the pan back in the oven.

Jameson chokes on the water she just sipped. Coughing and sputtering.

"Loves, I don't think so. I think it's more like tolerates." She says while blushing.

Carol looks over at her and smiles, "Jameson, Daryl doesn't tolerate anything. If he is spending time with someone it's because he wants to. I've known him a while now, he's like a little brother to me and I've never seen him like he is with you. He cares 'bout ya. He may not admit it yet but he adores you."

Jameson nods and continues to blush.

She smiles at Carol and says, "Thank you."

"No worries. Now just so you know, if you hurt him, I'll slit your throat." Carols says with a straight face and then adds, "But I don't have to worry 'bout that do I?" she raises her eyebrow.

Jameson swallows and feels the blood drain from her face, "No you don't have to worry about that Carol" she laughs uncomfortably, "Jesus I'm never crossing you lady. That was scary shit. "

Carol chuckles, "Yep, I am not just the cook here. That persona lets me be the invisible threat. Outside people see me as the little old lady of the group. Little do they know I can get shit done when it's needed."

"Carol we need to hang out more." Jameson says with a grin. "Swap stories of our badass ways."

"Sure thing dear." She replies while pulling out dinner plates for the group. "Now set the table."

* * *

After dinner Jameson headed home. She didn't say anything about it but when Daryl didn't show up for dinner she began worrying that maybe she had screwed up more than she had realized.

'He's a big boy, he can take care of himself' she told herself. 'Ya but what if he realized he could take care of himself and moved on? huh smarty pants?'

"Ok James you are having a literal conversation with yourself, get a grip." She mutters, "Shit I am still talking to myself, telling myself to stop talking to myself. Gahhhhhhd what is wrong with me?!"

_~knock knock~_

Jameson opens the door and sees Daryl leaning against the door jam.

"Who ya talkin' to?" he asks looking confused.

"W-Who me…no one. Why would I be talking to anyone in here. In my room by myself. Why do you ask?" she stammers looking anywhere but him.

He pushes the door open and sees she is by herself. "I heard you talkin'" he says with a smile. "Do ya talk ta ya'self a lot?"

"Shut up. So what!" she says while blushing. "I just…You try living by yourself for a year and come out normal!"

Daryl walks in a sits down on the couch. "Yer cute when yer embarrassed."

Jameson growls and then throws herself on the couch next to him. They sit for a few minutes quietly.

"You think I'm cute?" she says slowly.

"Pffft. Just tryin' ta be nice." He replies while biting his thumbnail.

"uhhuh." She says with a smile.

Jameson is sitting there trying to think of what to say when Daryl starts talking.

"I'm sorry fer today. I don' like not bein' able ta protect ya. I won' be able ta be there all tha time. n' If somethin' like that happened again I will lose it."

Jameson sits quietly, letting him finish his thoughts.

"I know ya can handle ya'self. I know that anyone else wouldn'a made it back. Glenn wouldn'a made it back if ya weren' there."

Jameson picks up his hand, playing with his fingers.

"I don' wan ya ta think I don' trust ya n' I don' wanna push ya away."

She looks up at him feeling like she has a golf ball in her throat.

"I…care 'bout ya n' I will try ta not be…so controllin' but ya gotta help me out."

He stops and looks at Jameson. "We could try ta go huntin' soon if ya want ta…with me I mean. If ya still wanna go with me."

Jameson smiles. "Rick talked to huh?"

Daryl looks away, "Ya, Carol too." And looks back shyly.

"I'm sorry I talked about it, I know you don't like people knowing your business," She apologizes, "Rick overhead us and Carol is just easy to talk to. She did however threaten to slice and dice me if I hurt you."

Daryl laughs, "I'd listen' ta 'er." He raises an eyebrow.

"I am not messing with that woman. She'd string me up and make a rug outta my hide." Jameson says with a smirk.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch and I am sorry for the way I said things. I don't blame you or anyone here for what happened. I just want you to know that bad shit can happen to anyone and it's all about how you deal with it. I happen to be able to handle shit when I have to."

She explains

"I don't want to put myself in any unnecessary danger but doing patrols, going on runs and hunting are things I gotta do. I'd love to do all those things with you but you won't be able to be there all the time. All I can say is I will be as safe as possible giving the circumstances."

Daryl nods while squeezing her hand. "K." he clears his throat, "I don' like fightin' with ya."

"We fight all the time." She laughs, "but I know what you mean. That was a real couple fight."

"Couple fight huh?" he says with a smile.

"Well yeah I guess." She says slowly afraid she overstepped.

"We a couple?" he asks while looking at their hands together.

Jameson brings her other hand up pulling his face up to look at her.

"I don't wanna gut deer with anyone else." She smirks.

"Good." He replies with a smile. "I don't want ya too."

Daryl places his hand on Jameson neck and pulls her close, lightly kissing her lips. He's cautious to not touch or put pressure on her jaw. He moves his mouth down her neck and licks his way down.

Jameson moans and climbs over into his lap. He growls and grabs her hips.

"Be careful. Yer still hurt." He whispers against her skin.

"I know but guess what?" she says coyly

"wha?" he says distracted by divot by her collarbone, slowly tonguing it.

"Everything below my neck is perfectly ok." She states while she rolls her hips in his lap.

"Nughhhh." He grunts out and then growls.

"Playin' with fire girl." He says with a rough voice.

"I think I'm tryin' to play with your cock, not fire." She replies.

He growls and flips them over so he is between her thighs.

She squeals out, surprised at the sudden maneuver.

"Did I hurt ya?" he asks quickly.

"No. Just surprised you can move that fast," she says jokingly.

"Darlin' you have no idear how fas' I can move." He drawls in his sexy low voice.

"Fuuuck, Daryl I'm pretty sure I could cum listenin' to you talk like that." She says while shifting her hips upward toward his dick.

Daryl groans and starts unbuttoning her shirt. "yer dirty mouth makes me hard."

He says while pulling her up to remove her shirt.

Jameson moves her hand down to his groin and grips him tightly. "I can see that."

Daryl throws his head back has she releases him and grabs him firmly again.

"fuuuuckkkkk" he hisses through his clench teeth.

"Take off you pants Daryl." She demands while she starts to unbutton hers.

He climbs off and removes his clothing in record setting time.

"Jesus I barely have my jeans down. Ya horny dear?" she asks.

"Nah I'mma horny man." He snarks.

Jameson gasps loudly, "Did…did Daryl Dixon just use a pun? I think hell just froze over…"

"Shuddup, jus' means I been aroundya too much." He says while looking embarrassed. Jamson chuckles and finishes undressing and lays back down. She looks up and sees Daryl's eyes strayed to her breasts.

"You going to just stare or would you like to play with 'em?" she asks while rubbing her tits.

Daryl groans, gets to his knees in front of the couch and starts kissing and sucking on her nipples. His right hand slides smoothly to her stomach, rubbing small circles. He lowers his hand until he's at the spot that Jameson's thigh meets her hip. He slowly slides his fingers along the crease toward her pussy. Jameson is lifting her hips off the sofa trying to give him an idea of what she wants.

"Watcha need darlin'?" he asks while sucking her nipple into his hot mouth.

"Fuuuuck. Dare….I wan' nugggh. I want." She is stammering incomplete sentences. She can't focus when his finger is slowly tracing lines so close to her pussy but yet so far away.

Daryl chuckles and blows hot air over her wet nipple. "Ya havin' a hard time James?" Jameson slides her hand off the sofa and places her hand around his dick and strokes up. Daryl thrust into her hand and moans. Daryl slides his hand between her legs and feels slick skin. He bites his lip and moans at the feeling of how soft and wet she is. Her hand is hot and tight around his dick so he is having a hard time thinking past placing his hand on her. Jameson starts lifting her ass off the couch, thrusting against his fingertips.

"Fuck Daryl please." She whines while trying to get friction.

"Sorry," he mumbles while bending down to kiss her breast. He starts rubbing his finger slowly around her clit. Her pussy clenches in anticipation. He slides his finger downward and curls it stroking between her lips. He is moving too slowly for her, she needs more. She growls and lifts upward again. He takes the hint and moves his finger lower rubbing her opening. Tight circles for a few moments and then adds a second finger. He edges his way inside her while he rubs the rough edge of his palm against her clit. Jameson is panting and has her head thrown back. Her legs falling open and her toes are curling. He curls his finger and thrusts them in and out of her.

"Gonna cum on my han'"Daryl demands. Jameson takes the suggestion, she spasms as her orgasm pulses through her. He keeps moving at the same speed and pushes firmer on her clit with his palm. He curls his fingers and pushes upward as she squeezes his fingers.

"Gahhd fuck." She moans as his movements draw out her orgasm.

"Good girl." He mumbles against her neck as his nips her skin. Jameson pants and shivers at the throb between her legs. He slides his fingers at and squeezes her pussy gently.

Daryl sits back on his heels and says "Sit up." Jameson is confused but sits up and looks at him. He slides his hand under her knees and pulls her legs onto the ground and slowly spreads them. He pulls her so her ass is at the edge and she leans against the cushion of the back of the couch. He kneels between her legs, looks at her opened up for him and begins kissing, licking her inner thighs. She grasps the edge of the couch as she squirms.

"Fuck Daryl I'm too sensitive after cumming." She moans.

"I need ta taste ya" he says quietly while tonguing the crease between her leg and groin. He rubs his nose against her clit and licks between her lips, dipping his tongue inside her.

She feels the vibrations of him growling.

"Ya taste like vanilla too." He mutters before tonguing her again. "Fuckin' live here."

He moves his tongue upwards and circles her clit. He flattens his tongue and rubs her swollen nub back and forth. Jameson is barely breathing, short pants and she is getting dizzy. He sucks her clit into his mouth gently tugging. While he's sucking he flicks his tongue against it. He brings both hands up holding her open for him, his thumbs pointing down. He slides one thumb inside her while using the rest of the fingers to hold her lips open. He does the same with his other hand, spreading her open. He dips his head licks the opening he now has splayed open for him, slides his tongue inside between his thumbs.

"Oh fuck..fuck" she groans. "gonna..close."

He licks upwards, sucking her clit again, twirling his tongue against it while sucking.

Jameson arches her back, pushing her pussy into his mouth. He growls and she unravels. Her body tremors and her eyes shut tightly. She tries squeezes her legs shut but Daryl holds them open while he licks her clean.

Jameson bites her lip but then gasps at the pain. Daryl looks up suddenly,

"Wha, I hurt ya?"He asks quietly.

"Fuck, no. I bite my lip, hurt jaw." She mumbles while holding the joint to her jaw.

"Ya ok?" he says with his brows creased in worry.

"I'm fine." She says as she pulls on his arm trying to get him to sit on the couch. Once he's seated she drops to her knees in front of him.

"Ya can't be down there, ya know tha, yer jaws fucked." He says while trying to grab her.

"Just sit there, I'm not gonna hurt myself." She says while taking his cock in her hand. "I'm just giving you and idea of the view you'll have when I'm better." Jameson spreads his legs so her shoulders are between his knees. She begins stroking his cock with her right hand. Her left hand is stroking his thigh. She's watching herself stroke his cock, her mouth slightly open while she breathes hard. She is turned on by the sight of her hand gripping his dick. When she looks up, Daryl's eyes are burning into her. He's biting his lip holding in a growl.

Jameson moves her left hand up to stroke his balls. She holds them, slowly massaging while she strokes his cock. She looks up again at him and licks her lips. Her mouth is watering and she is really pissed she can't suck him off. His head is thrown back against the couch. His eyes clenched in pleasure. He sits up and looks down at her, His cock jumps at the sight of her on her knees, stroking his cock and balls.

"Git up 'er" his voice rough from lust.

Jameson slowly stands up. Daryl stands up too and backs her up to the desk. Jameson is confused until she hits it with the back of her thighs. She looks at it and then back at Daryl.

"Ya havin' a naughty teacher fantasy Dixon?" she drawls.

He doesn't answer, he just pick her up and sits her on the desktop. He kisses her neck and squeezes her tits. His cock is twitching in her lap. She rubs the tip and uses the moisture to stroke him easily.

"Fuckkk." He growls into her soft skin. "I gotta git inside ya now, darlin',"

Daryl pulls her to the edge and she leans back on her elbows. He lifts her legs, placing one on his shoulder and the other draped over his forearm. She spread wide for him. Using his free hand he grabs his cock and slides it up and down her pussy. He rubs her clit with the head of his cock. He moves it down to her opening and circle's it.

"Fuck Daryl please." She moans while griping the desk edges.

"Please wha'" he says while watching his cock touching her.

"Please put your cock inside me or I'm going to die." She mutters while squirming.

"Anythin' fer ya Jameson." He says while slowly pushing inside her.

She throws her head back and thumps the desk. She doesn't even notice because his big cock is pushing slowly into its home.

"So good." He whispers as he pulls out and slides back in deeper. "So wet."

He pulls out and slides back in all the way and is seated against the back of her thighs.

Jameson starts rolling her hips and uses the leg on his shoulder to lift her hips in time to his thrusts. His head his tilted up while he bites the inside of his check to keep from growling loudly. His hands are gripping her hips, pulling her unto his cock. Their skin is sliding against each other. Daryl's knees are shaking and he doesn't know if he can hold out any longer. He pulls out and lets her legs slide down his arms toward the floor, he lifts her by her arm to sit up. He pulls her off the desk and turns her around.

"Bend over, baby." He places his hand on the center of her back and pushes her gently toward the desktop.

"I don't believe in corporal punishment Dixon." She mumbles while bending over, her ass jutting out.

He chuckles, "This ain't gonna be punishment."

His hand strokes her pussy, slides forward and strokes her clit. His other pats between her thighs signaling her to spread her feet apart. He grabs his cock and slides it up and down her pussy and then slowly pushes back inside her. He's grabbing her hips tightly and slowly thrust his hips into her while holding her still.

"Fuck so tight." He growls through his teeth. He starts pulling out almost all the way and pushing back in harder, faster.

Jameson's clenching her aching jaw. She wants to scream, it's so good, so deep, so hard. Her nipples are sliding against the desk and it's rubbing the sensitive skin. Daryl's hands move to her ass, squeezing and kneading them. He spreads her open to see his cock pushing into her.

"Goddamnit, babe cum fer me now." He growls as he barely holds his orgasm back.

"Touch yer pussy fer me." He says. "Cum again."

Jameson lets go of the edge of the desk and slides her arm underneath her. Her clit is still sensitive from earlier and all she needs is a few strategic pinches and finger curls to start cuming again. Her pussy clenches and her back arches. She squeezes her eyes shut and feels tingling throughout her body. Brilliant white spots flashes behind her eyelids.

"Gahhh. Yessss." She moans into the wood desk.

"Fuckin' hell can'.. gonna." Daryl stammers while thrust erratically into her wet pussy. He pushes in as deep as he can go and cums, pulsating in long streams inside her. His body twitches as he slows his thrust into short strokes, pulsing through the last of his orgasm. His heart is pounding against his ribs and he's seeing spots. He bends over and puts his head on the middle of her back, panting onto her damp skin.

"Fuckin Christ woman. Gonna kill me." He mumbles.

Jameson chuckles. "Can' breath." She wheezes out.

Daryl laughs and stands up. He helps her off the desk. He turns her around and kiss her softly on the lips and forehead.

He cups her face, "Did ya hurt yer jaw?"

"It hurts a little but just from me forgetting and moaning to much." She says and smirks.

Daryl pulls her over to the couch and they squeeze onto it. Jameson is on her side with her leg and arm thrown over his body. Her head resting near his shoulder. They are both panting still and sweaty.

Daryl is stroking her back with one hand while the other strokes her thigh.

"Yer soft." He murmurs into her hair and adds, "We need ta get a bed 'n here."

Jameson chuckles, "Someone probably has one but we could go do a run for a new one tomorrow to that furniture store west of here."

Daryl's hands stop and his body stiffens. Jameson knows he's trying to decide how to tell her 'no' and is waiting for the shoe to drop.

"When yer better 'n we take back up." He says quietly trying to keep from pissing Jameson off. Jameson lifts her head and looks at him with a blank face but then grins, "Okay." She chuckles, "Bet you thought I was gonna get angry huh?"

Daryl smirks, " I was waitin' for it."

"All I want is for you to trust me and I am willing to have back up. I don't wanna get hurt anymore than you want me to." she says honestly.

Daryl nods and kisses her forehead. "Get some sleep. I…care 'bout ya."

Jameson smiles realizing it's as close as you get to the 'L' word with Daryl.

"I care about you also Daryl," she says while kissing his chest.


	16. Chapter 15

**This Chapter contain song lyrics from Johnny Cash, "Jackson" and song lyrics from City of Colour, "coming home"**

It's been a week since Daryl and Jameson's argument about her leaving town. She's waited him out, let him feel that she was completely recovered before they left the safety of the walls. They decided to take a hunting trip to give him a chance at being comfortable with her being outside again. They are driving to a nearby nature preserve to hunt bigger game. They have an old beat-up pickup truck to haul back anything they are able to catch.

They've been riding in a comfortable silence just watching the scenery but

Jameson is getting antsy because Daryl is driving like a lunatic.

"Seriously I'd like to not die in a car accident after surviving the apocalypse." She snaps.

"Fuckin' hell woman, there ain't no more speed limits an' I know how tah drive." he growls back.

"I'm aware there are no longer speed traps but goin' 90 miles an hour is retarded." She mutters as he swerves around an abandoned vehicle.

She grabs the 'oh shit bar' and squeals.

"Come on damnit, it's hard enough for me to ride in cars, let alone like this. Please. Just slow down." She says while feeling the old panic of riding in cars clench her gut.

Daryl glances over, sees her pale face, with white knuckles grabbing the handle on the ceiling and realizes that she probably hates being in cars since her accident.

He lifts his foot off the accelerator watching the speedometer lower to a more reasonable speed.

"Better?" he asks while feeling guilty.

"Yea thank you." She says while looking out the window calming her breath.

"Hey look 'n tha glove box, any music?" he asks trying to distract her.

Jameson opens the glove box and roots around. She pulls out a loose cd and says, "YES. Oh my god I haven't heard these songs in forever."

She sticks it into the cd player.

"What's it?" he asks.

"You'll see and you better sing with me." she says while grinning.

"Ain't singin' shit but feel free" he says while thinking about the last time he heard her sing and what they did after.

The music comes on, the fast twanging guitar. Johnny Cash and June Carter begin singing Jackson. Daryl looks over and grins, surprised that she not only knows Cash's music but loves it.

"We got married in a fever,"

"Hotter than a pepper sprout, " Jameson sings along while Daryl watches out of the corner of his eye.

"We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson,"

"Ever since the fire went out." She looks over grinning while singing.

"I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around." She motions for him to join her.

"Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson, look out Ja-ackson town"

Daryl starts to mouthing the words as he tries to remember the lyrics.

"Well, go on down to Jackson,"

"Go ahead and wreck your health," Jameson sings louder.

"Go play your hand you big-talkin' man,"

"Make a big fool o-of yourself"

"Yeah, go to Jackson,"

"go comb your hair," Jameson sings while pointing at Daryl.

"Honey, I'm gonna snowball Jackson, see-ee if I-I care"

Daryl finally joins and quietly drawls the next verse,

"When I breeze into that city,"

"People gonna stoop and bow" he sings more reserved than Jameson.

"All them women gonna make me,"

"Teach 'em what they don't know how-ow"

"I'm goin' to Jackson, you turn 'n' loosen my coat"

"'Cause I'm goin' to Jackson,"

"Goodbye, that's a-all she wrote"

Jameson picks up "But they'll laugh at you in Jackson,

"And I'll be dancin' on a Pony-y Keg" she continues bobbing her head.

"They'll lead you 'round town like a scalded hound,"

"With your tail tucked between your legs." She continues while looking over with a grin while tapping her foot on the dashboard.

"Yeah, go to Jackson,"

"you big-talkin' man,"

"And I'll be waitin' in Jackson,"

"behind my Jaypan fan" she finishes the verse.

They both sing along now,

"Well now, we got married in a fever"

"Hotter than a pepper Sprout"

"We've been talkin' 'bou-out Jackson"

"Ever since the fire went ou-out"

"I'm goin' to Jackson, and that's a fact"

"Yeah, we're goin' to Jackson, ain't never comin' back"

The song continues for another verse of the chorus.

When it finishes up Jameson laughs and playfully slaps Daryl's shoulder.

"I knew you'd sing a country song." She chuckles.

"I'm surprised ya even likit" he says while lowering the volume as Johnny keeps singing.

"Pfffft. Cash is a God. Anyone who doesn't like 'em is a fool." She replies with a smirk.

Daryl smiles while looking at the road.

"Look fer signs, gotta be close." He says.

They continue to drive a bit until they see the signs for the national forest. They pull onto an old dirt road to hide their truck and start hiking into the woods.

They come to a small clearing. They've hiked a few miles in and were tracking a large buck. Daryl is hunting with his crossbow and Jameson has her rifle with a silencer.

Daryl signals her to stop as they crouch down to watch the large animal graze.

He points at her to take the shot. Jameson looks at him and nods but mouths 'you sure?' she's surprised he wants to pass up on the kill. He nods but doesn't lower his bow in case she misses.

Jameson pulls her rifle up, checks for any breeze and sights in the kill shot. She aims for the heart, takes a breath, lets it out and squeezes the trigger gently. The buck jumps and takes off but staggers to the ground. They both hop up from the brush and jog over. The buck is dead by the time it hit the ground.

"Good shot." Daryl says approaching it slowly in case it isn't dead and kicks out.

"Thanks. You didn't have to let me take it." She says as she slings her rifle over her shoulder.

"I know. Jus' felt like seein' if ya could actually hunt" he says with a smirk.

She laughs, "Please, you were watching so you could learn how toooo hunt."

He grunts, "Shuddup, lets get this dressed, ya watch fer walkers while I string'em up."

They are able to string up the buck, dress it and bury the entrails. They remove the head to lessen the weight they need to carry. They trussed it up on a branch that they each can take and end of. It's a long walk out and the beast weighs a lot, too much for Daryl to haul out on his shoulders.

"Almost there. Thought ya were strong lil lady." He comments with a smirk.

"Dixon. Shut your pie hole. I'm strong but this thing out weighs twice as much as I do and you're holding too high." She complains.

"blah blah. Stop bein' a pussy." He retorts.

"Better than being a dick." She mutters.

Daryl stops walking and looks back at her and barks out a laugh.

"Shit tha' was a good'n." he compliments.

"Finally you give me credit for my comedic prowess." She chuckles.

"Don' get a big head, now." He replies. "Won' be able to carry it on those puny shoulders."

Jameson growls and says, "Get moving already jackass or you're carrying this thing by yourself."

They finally arrive at the truck and get the huge buck loaded up. They didn't have any issues with walkers on this hunting trip. Something to be thankful of since it just makes everything harder. It takes time to clear an area of the dead not to mention the rotting corpses chase off all the game.

"Ok. Les' head home, darlin'" he says while smiling.

"Awww, my first pet name." she smirks. Daryl just shakes his head, starts the truck and pulls out of the dirt road to the highway.

* * *

When they arrive back to town they bring the buck to the lawn by the supplies building. They will portion out the meat to be cooked and smoked. Daryl and Jameson take a larger portion for their group since they went and killed it but the rest goes into the community's supply.

Jameson and Daryl work fast and efficiently, cutting the meat down into manageable sections. They are just finishing up when Daryl looks over and sees Jameson wiping her knife off.

"Ya look good butcherin' meat." He says with a small smile.

"Bet you tell that to all the girls." She snarks with a smirk.

"Nah just the ones with blood on their tits." He chuckles.

Jameson looks down and sees she apparently wiped a blood handprint right on her left tit.

"Well fuck, that's just obscene looking." She mutters.

"I see nuthin' wrong with it." He says with a slight smile.

"Of course you wouldn't, maybe I should put a bloody handprint on your dick and see if you'd like to walk around with it." She says with a glint in her eye.

"Don' even try lil girl." He warns squinting at her.

"What? Are you scared of me Dixon?" she says quietly while moving closer to him.

"I mean I'm just a lil' girl right? What could lil' ol' me do to a big guy like yourself?"

She raises her eyebrow while tapping her lip with her finger, contemplating her next move.

Daryl is getting a little worried about the menacing look in her eye. He steps back and prepares for her to pounce. They are circling each other like fighters in a boxing ring.

"Woman, stop. Don' star' somethin' ya can' handle." He warns her again.

"Your kidding right? I had a nutjob father who taught me hand to hand combat techniques. I could take you out with my pinkie, well if wanted to that is." she says while looking for an opening to jump him. "But I think I will just.."

She finds her in and jumps for it. He grabs for her and she pushes his arm away while jumping out of the way. He's got his back to her for a moment and she takes the opportunity to hop on. She's wrapped her legs around his waist and has him in a headlock.

"Ughhh." He grunts. "Jesus woman ya eat bricks this mornin'?"

"Oh shush your just upset that I'm gonna choke you out." She says while he struggles to remove her from his back. She squeezes his waist harder making it difficult for him to peel her off.

"Now I wanna hear you say, Uncle." She whispers and then adds, "Oh and I want you to say that you're wrong about me not being able to take you because obviously you were wrong."

"Fine, Uncle." He pauses and then says " and yer wrong 'bout me not being able tah take ya cuz obviously yer wrong."

"No you said it wrong." She complains.

"Nah I didn't" he says while he pulls her ankle, loosening her grip, grabs her waist from behind pulling her off his back and then throws her over his shoulder.

"HEY!" she hollers.

Daryl chuckles, "Wha' surprise the redneck can wrestle?" he smack her ass.

She's upside down laughing. "Damnit put me down!"

"Wha' I can' hear ya?" Daryl says, "Did ya say yer sorry for bein' a pain in my ass?"

"I'll show you pain in your ass!" Jameson says smacking his ass.

"Yow," he yelps and growls, "Woman stop it."

Jameson continues to struggle with Daryl when they both hear laughing. They stop and look over at the crowd that's developed. Abraham, Tara and Glenn are standing on the sidewalk watching the two argue and wrestle while laughing.

Daryl slowly lifts her off his shoulder and sets her down. Jameson stumbles, dizzy from being upside down. Daryl grabs her elbow steading her.

"Well that was like watching WWF but kinkier." Abraham comments with a grin while crossing his arms.

"Shuddup." Daryl responds while pointing his thumb at Jameson. "This lady's nuts."

"Whatever Dixon. Guess you're into crazy." She replies while sticking her tongue out at him.

"There's crazy 'n then theres ya." He says, "Yer on a whole new level of nuts."

Jameson puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

"Dude you should back up before she guts you like that buck." Glenn states.

"You should listen to Glenn, Dixon." She says coolly with her eyebrow raised, "I don't wanna string ya up but I will."

Daryl shrugs, "Whatever, yer jus' mad I got ya'"

"I bet he got her." Tara says under her breath.

Daryl looks up with squinted eyes, "Mind yer bus'ness."

Jameson just shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

"Come on Grumpy McGrumperson. Let's go smoke your meat!" she says while wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He just shakes his head and suppresses a smile. "Fuckin nuts, woman."

* * *

Rick's group is having a small barbecue in their adjoining backyards that evening. They have a small fire pit going and are sitting drinking a few beers while Abraham is grilling the venison they brought home.

"Wait..You were in a band?" Tara asks Jameson.

"Yea for awhile. I'm not a professional or anything but I can carry a tune." She replies while sipping her beer.

"What kinda music?" Glenn chimes in.

"Eh. Like rock/country/bluesy shit." She says, "Mostly cover songs. Never really wrote my own, just sang 'em for drunks in dive bars."

Daryl is watching Jameson talk to Glenn and Tara. He's heard her sing and thinks she's more than ok but that's the way Jameson is, never wants credit for anything. He gets it because he's the same way. Getting credit for things just gets you attention. That's not something he likes.

Like earlier when they were wrestling, looking up and seeing people watch them made Daryl uncomfortable. He doesn't want people to see him relaxing and goofing off. They might get the wrong impression and want to talk to him or something.

'God shes gonna be the death of me' he thinks. The way she was able to maneuver while fighting was impressive. It took her just a moment to figure out how to take him by surprise. If he was being honest with himself, he only got her off his back by luck. She let her guard down when she started talking shit. If she had been more focused on actually choking him out, she would have succeeded. It makes him actually feel better knowing she can fight or at least maneuver to evaded someone trying to grab her.

"Sing something! Maggie found a guitar on her last run. She brought it back for fun." Tara says while looking like a kid on Christmas morning. "Pleaasssse."

"Jesus woman I'm not into singing in front of people while sober." Jameson complains.

"Well drink up then." Glenn says while laughing.

"I'd need something stronger than beer dumbass." She says while taking a big gulp of beer.

Maggie walks in with the guitar. She asks, "Do you play or do you want me too? I can play a little."

"Fuck you guys are like those peer pressure commercials on Saturday morning cartoons." She mutters. "Just Say No To Musical Montages kids."

Daryl snorts and then coughs to cover his amusement of the scene.

Jameson sighs and takes the guitar from Maggie and clears her throat. She stretches her fingers and strums it a few times trying to think of what to sing.

"Well I've been down to Georgia

I've seen the streets in the West

I've driven down the 90, hell I've seen America's best

I've been through the Rockies, I've seen Saskatoon

I've driven down the highway 1 just hopin' that I'd see you soon

Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home

I've been to Alaska, but I can tell you this,

I've been to Lincoln, Nebraska and hell you know it ain't worth shit

I've been through Nova Scotia, Sydney to Halifax

I'll never take any pictures cause I know I'll just be right back

Cause I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home

I've seen a palace in London, I've seen a castle in Wales

but I'd rather wake up beside you and breathe that ol' familiar smell

But I'm comin' home, I'm comin' home"

Jameson slows her strumming and blushes.

"What the hell?" Tara says and then does a terrible impression of Jameson, 'I can carry a tune.' You can actually sing. Who'da thunkit."

Jameson just laughs and sips her beer. Everyone starts suggesting other songs for her sing. She just shakes her head but sings a few more songs before the food is ready.

Daryl watches her with his arms crossed leaning back in a lawn chair. Her voice is making him hard and he as to adjust himself several times. Watching her colorful arms play guitar and her head tilted while she sings. She closes her eyes, blocking out the people watching her. Her lips pull into a grin when she gets to lines she likes. She bobs her head to the melody only she can hear.

'Beautiful', He thinks to himself while he watches her laugh with the others.

* * *

Rick is watching his family in the backyard relaxing. They had made it through so much together and are now in a place that may actually give them a chance at living longer and more fulfilling lives. He looks down at Judith in his lap and thinks about Lori. Thinks about how she would have been happy here. He swallows the lump in his throat and kisses Judy on the head, smelling in her baby scent. He looks over at Carl who is enjoying the music and laughs. It has been so long since the world was normal that he almost forgets the Carl is just a teenager. Rick smiles at the scene and is feeling content. Michonne sits down next to him and smiles.

"Good to see everyone happy, huh?" she says as she hands Rick a beer.

"Yeah. It's nice." He says with a small smile taking the beer. He puts his arm around her shoulders and pulls her into his side. "It's real nice."

* * *

When dinner was done Jameson and Daryl went back to their house. They are lying in the office that is now their bedroom. They have yet to get a bed but have a plan to go in the next few days. He's lying stretched out on the couch with Jameson lying between his legs, her back against his chest.

"I like hearin' ya sing." Daryl says quietly while playing with Jameson's braid.

"Thanks," she says with a shy smile. "It's weird doing it again. Haven't really done it in front of people in years."

Daryl keeps playing with her hair. He pulls the hair tie off the end and starts unraveling her braid.

"Help your self." She says while laughing lightly.

"I will." He says low and sexy like.

"Shush. To many people are awaken for what you have in mind." She scolds.

"I don' know wha' yer talkin' 'bout." He says quietly, "I jus' wanna see yer hair down." Then smirks.

"Mmmmhmmm." She hums.

Daryl finishes unraveling her long braid. The hair was wet when she braided it so it is full if waves that normally aren't in her straight hair.

"I look like I have a fro now. It's all curly from being braided." She mutters feeling self-conscious.

"I likit." He says while running his hands through, removing the tangles.

He leans his head forward and smells deeply. He enjoys how she always smells like vanilla and clove but tonight she smells like the forest from being out hunting.

"Ya always smell good." He mutters to her scalp.

"Not always." She chuckles.

"Mostly." He replies while rubbing her arms.

"Are you buttering me up for something Dixon?" she asks with a touch of humor in her voice.

"Depends, ya think ya can be quiet?" he asks while peering over her shoulder at her.


	17. Chapter 16

**This chapter talks about sexual assault. It isn't graphic but may be a trigger for some. **

Daryl and Jameson lay spent on the ground after have the best quiet sex ever.

"I've never wanted to scream so bad." Jameson murmurs while pushes hair out of her eyes. Daryl lies on his side with his arm draped of his face. He can't even comment, he just grunts. He slowly pushes himself up off the floor and moves over to Jameson. He lays on her right side on his back and pulls her into his chest. She lays her arm over his body and curls her leg between his. She burrows her head into his shoulder getting comfy. He laughs and his chest vibrates under her. He brings his arms up around her and strokes her back and side. They lay there on Daryl's sleeping bag trying calming their racing hearts down.

"That's was nice." She's says quietly into his armpit.

"Again with tha nice." He mutters while kissing head.

"Best quiet sex everrrrrr." She mumbles.

"Better" he says with a smirk. He brings his hand up and is stroking her forearm. "Tell me about you other tattoos." He asks. Jameson chuckles and nuzzles into his chest more. "That'll take all night" she says and laughs lightly.

Daryl turns her arm so he can see her inner forearm. The spot is filled with a large "new traditional" heart wrapped in metal bands that seem to be squeezing the thing dry. The metal is bolted into the heart, securing it in place. It drips blood that pools at the wrist. The heart itself is being squeezed through the gaps in the metal in a way that looks painful. It's surrounded be deep blue swirls that meld into purple. Daryl points at it, trails his finger over the design, tracing the edges and stroking the colorful ink. "Tell me about this one." He says cautiously worried his overstepping.

Jameson watches him outline the heart that she literally wears on her sleeve. "That is my bleeding heart." She explains, " It's pretty literal but I love it. It's a heart bound up in metal, it's bolted securely around it, protecting it like armor. But it's also restricting it, squeezing it 'til it bleeds dry. It's pretty much visual representation of me protecting myself but eventually hurting myself in the end. Putting up barriers that end up destroying it."

Daryl is blown away be the deep meaning of the tattoo. He's never really been into ink, sure he has a few but they were drunken mistakes. Hers really are her soul painted for everyone to see, if they're observant enough to read the messages that is.

"Did you design it? How did they get created?" He asks curious if she was an artist as well as a musician.

"I would think of an idea of what I wanted, sometimes do a terrible sketch, drawing isn't my thing, my artist would run with it. He was really talented." She says and then adds, "He was a total douchebag but a good artist."

Daryl smirks; he knows she threw that in so he wouldn't get jealous. That's why he likes this woman, her ability to take care for him in the best of ways.

He turns her arm over and sees the skull and crossbones in the same style on the front of her arm. It's dark and intimidating. It is sitting in a bed of tons of thorny roses. It edges are framed with the purple swirls from the tattoo beneath, the two designs melting into each other. Daryl traces this one also. "How 'bout this one?"

"That is my skull and crossbones. It's the opposite of the inner arm." she describes, "Where the one below is what I do to protect myself, the skull 'n bones are how I try to destroy myself. The booze and drugs I used to use, the destructive relationships I willing stayed in and sought out, the illegal things I was into. All of the idiotic things I did and knew better than to do. It's there to remind me of everything terrible I've done and hopefully inspire me to make a different choice the next time."

"Never seen someone with tattoos with so much meanin'" he comments while stroking her arm.

"Ya I always over think shit." She says and smiles. Daryl moves up her arm to her bicep. The outside is a covered by a grim reaper in a dark hood is the same style as the other two. It's holding its scythe in one hand and has an hourglass in the other. All the sand is in the bottom of the hourglass. He's surrounded by dark purple almost black roses and blue swirls. Daryl strokes his hand over it.

"I like tha colors 'n this one, tell me." He says quietly while he strokes one of the flowers, following the path of the blue edges.

"My grim reaper. He's there to remind me that death could come at anytime.

That there isn't a predetermined time frame for life. He reminds me to not take life for granted. Most people who see it think I'm some emo, obsessed with death, listening to death metal while cutting myself," she chuckles, "It's kinda the opposite, when I look at it I think about life, not death. I think about what could happen and it makes me choose living, not wasting my time."

"Yer prolly tha most interestin' person I know." He says into Jameson hair while smelling her. She smells like smoke from the fire this evening.

"Thank you" she laughs and kisses his side. She starts tracing the scars that are scattered on his chest.

They lay quietly for a while when Daryl begins tracing the scar around her eye that ends on her cheek, her tattoos forgotten. Jameson stops breathing because she knows what he's going to ask next. It's not a conversation she ever wanted to have, especially when he's so worried about her leaving the walls. They've had great sex and she's already bared her soul, explained some of what she has written on her body. Going into that story will just damper the evening.

"Ya never tol' me 'bout this scar." He says quietly while stoking it, following it path at her eyebrow, curving around her eye socket onto her cheek. It's pinker than her skin and when he looks closely he sees marks where the sutures closing it were.

Jameson lets out the breath she was holding. "I was kinda hoping you'd forget it was there." Says with a smirk trying to calm her nerves.

"That bad huh?" He asks now somewhat nervous pulling his head to the side to see her face. He sees worry and apprehension clouding her eyes.

"Well in a way yes but in a way no." She says, "It was bad that it happened but it's over and done with and I am mostly over it."

"Wha'happened?" He asks bluntly. Jameson chews on the inside of her cheek making it raw. "You're just gonna get mad and then you're gonna treat me different. I don't want you to look at me weird after or pity me and I really don't want you to use it as proof of bad things that happen beyond the wall."

"Jus' tell me. I promise ta try'n not freak out. I promise ta listen 'n not use it against ya." He says honestly, secretly hoping he can keep his promises.

Jameson takes a deep breath and then slowly exhales. She's trying to think of a way to tell the story so he doesn't freak out but she is coming up blank.

'Like a Band-Aid" she tells herself.

"After everything fell apart I had been in groups off and on. Some were ok, others weren't. I had been avoiding groups after the last one fell apart. I was hiking through the forests, staying at hunting cabins. While out hunting one day I...I came across a kid in the forest. He was about 8. He was sitting on a log, crying. I asked him who he was, where his parents were. He told me he was lost, that he was in a camp not far away but got lost when he went wandering. I said I could track so I took his hand and tracked his path back, brought him home, or what I thought was his home. It turned out he was just bait, bait to get people to come to this camp, to get the do-gooders and their things. He didn't even have parents there. The guys running it took him, used him for it." Jameson pauses thinking about the little boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was skinny and dirty, scared. 'He's probably dead now' she thinks to herself.

"When I showed up I instantly knew something was off, I felt it in my gut but by then it was too late. I had walked right into the trap. Two guys came out, greeted me like nothing was abnormal, big smiles and friendly faces. I think they were used to people not having any instincts. When they approached I stepped backwards, while reaching for my gun and they realized I was wary. Two guys stepped out of a tent behind me." She pauses, "are you sure you want to hear this? It's not gonna change anything." Daryl can't talk; he's trying to not punch something. He's trying to not break his promise to her, to not freak out. His rage is dangling by a thin thread. He knows where it's going and he can't seem to tell her to not go on. He feels driven to know everything about her, even the worst parts. He just nods to tell her to continue and watches her face intently.

"It was four on one, I only had a hand gun and knife at the time. Not that more weapons would've mattered, they all outweighed me and I had been stupid enough to put my back to two of them. The two behind me grabbed me while the other two got my weapons. They zip tied my wrists and got me in one of the large tents. They had a metal pole driven into the ground and tied my wrists to it. They went out and were doing whatever for a while. I was working on getting myself free when the one who seemed to be in charge came back in. He slapped me around a little, bloodied my lip, and tried to intimidate me with his size and loud voice. Pulled my hair. I decided to stop fighting him because the more I fought the worse he hit me. The more he hit me, the less chance I had at getting away. If I got myself too injured it would be impossible for me to make a getaway."

Jameson pauses while thinking about her time in the tent and then continues, " I felt like if I could get him feeling like he was dealing with some weak willed woman I could get an advantage. So I begged and cried but really I was working at my wrists, trying to loosen the pole in the ground. He didn't have a gun on him but he did have his knife. He cut my...clothes off." She swallows while she pictures the events that occurred.

"Once he had me undressed he saw all my ink. Apparently he didn't like it because hit me harder that time and then decided he should pretty up my face." She pauses again and tells herself, 'like a Band-Aid'. "He cut around my eye and then he raped me. It was...well it was horrifically terrible. He told me only sluts have tattoos, kept calling me that, said he was practically required to fuck me because I was such a slut."

Daryl lets out a breath, realizing why she got so upset and pissed when he said it.

"Don't feel bad. You had no way of knowing and truthfully it pisses me off more that it bothers me than when I hear." She tries to soothe his guilt.

Daryl nods but is still kicking himself in the balls for not knowing.

"He stayed all night. It was the same for hours. Just kept happening through the evening. He finally passed out and he hadn't realized he left his knife in reach. He didn't know that I had skills, that I could easily kill him if given the chance. I got the knife and cut the ropes. I slide over behind him and slit his throat while clamping my hand over his mouth. I had him locked up like I did you, when we were wrestling. My legs locked so he couldn't roll, pulling his head back to stretch open the cut. He couldn't fight me despite his size because he was bleeding to death."

She lets a slow breath out. She's worried that the things she did next will disturb him. That somehow he will think she should've run away and not have done the things she did after killing the monster.

"Once he died I pulled on what clothes I could find not cut up and snuck out. I slide into one of the smaller tents. The guy woke up all surprised and was about to yell but I said that the first guy sent me in. He was excited about my visit. I got on top of him, made him comfortable with me being there and then plunged the blade right in his chest. He made more noise but no one came. I got lucky."

Daryl is absorbing this and realizing that she is even stronger than he thought. She has had to deal with terrible things but took it standing up, facing it head-on.

"The next tent had the other two men in it, fortunately they both were shit faced. Passed out on the their sleeping bags. I had taken a gun off the second guy and just shot them. The first lay there sleeping, the second sat up but it was to late for him to get a weapon. The kid was in that tent. He saw me do it. I should've felt bad doing that in front of him but I couldn't find it in me. I was too absorbed with killing those fuckers and making it so no one else stumbled into their trap."

"When you came here, Rick asked you the three questions, he told me you said you killed 5 people. That's four, what about the fifth?" Daryl asks.

"Johnnie." She replies quietly.

"Ya didn' kill 'im. It was an accident." He says honestly and thinks about everything she said.

Then he asks, "What happened to the kid?"

"I hiked out of there, took him with. I kept him at a cabin while I cleaned and sewed myself up. A couple days later when my body wasn't so sore from getting beaten up, we hiked out towards a town. Once I found another camp I watched it for days to make sure they were good people. I saw other kids and families so I told him to walk over and tell them he was alone and needed help. He was scared but I told him I would make sure he got there ok. I watched for another day to make sure they took him in. They did so I left. I had enough of being around people. I decided then and there that I wouldn't join another group, that I wouldn't approach another soul and that in order for me to survive I had to be selfish and extremely well hidden."

Jameson looks at Daryl. She can tell he's angry for what happened but she hopes that the immediate revenge she had will lessen his rage.

"You're a good person ta get tha kid ta safety," He says while brushing the hair out of her eyes. He's swallowing his anger, focusing on the fact that she got to kill those fuckers. That she survived it, walked away and is here, with him.

"I'm sorry that happened ta ya. I know that's no help." He whispers.

"It's fine Daryl. I had some issues with dreams for a while, still do once in awhile but I did what I had to, to survive. I could've fought hard during it, gotten beaten and maybe died instead of being raped but I choose to pick my battles. I'm not saying it wasn't horrifying or painful because it was both those things to the extreme but I had already lived a difficult life, I had a lot of armor built in for this world already."

Daryl strokes his hand up and down her back. "Ya don' have problems when I touch ya, do ya?"

Jameson's thinks about how to express her feelings about it and says, "No. Being with you is nothin' like that experience. I don't even relate what happened in that tent to sex or anything sexual. It was just pure violence. When I'm with you its...it's."

"I don't know how to explain it without this word so don't freak out. Being with you is loving. Feeling connected to you, feeling important to you, Feeling loved by you."

Jameson doesn't want to look at him because she just implied that he loves her. It's a bit presumptuous but she didn't know how else to explain her ability to compartmentalize the event from what she has with him. Truthfully when they started to get physical she was worried she'd have flashbacks or issues but was pleasantly surprised that it didn't happen. Well until he said the word.

"Ya feel all tha with me?" He asks quietly while stroking patterns on her back.

"Ya…..I hope that I make you feel the same ways." She whispers still looking away. "I hope you feel that you're important to me and well, loved."

Daryl slides his hand up her back to her neck; he tilts her head up to see her eyes. He can't believe all of the things he's learned about her tonight. She's really laid out her inner workings and past for him to see. She's told him things that she's probably never told anyone else. The most important thing she did tonight though was open his eyes to his own damn feelings. He's shocked that it took her telling him how he makes her feel to realize how he actually feels about her. He hadn't even realized he was loving her, making her feel important and cared for. He wasn't doing it on purpose it had just become the way he acted with her. It was just second nature for him.

"I love ya." He says with no hesitation or wavering. Jameson's eyes prickle, she bites her bottom lip. She's shocked that Daryl just said something to her that he has probably never told anyone else.

I love you too." She says with a small smile.

Daryl is excited and frightened. He's never said those words. Ever. Back when he was with Beth in that farmhouse he felt something. He felt the beginnings of something more, something more than just being her chaperone. He didn't ever get a chance to see what it would be and thinking about it now made his chest hurt. This feeling for Jameson though was so much stronger, more all encompassing, bigger and almost too much, yet not enough. Saying it out loud felt right on his tongue. The words described exactly what he felt for her without even realizing he knew what it felt like. It was relieving yet distressing but it felt like it would be worth it, worth the chance.

"Best night ever." Jameson mumbles while snuggling into his shoulder.

Daryl laughs quietly, "I agree darlin'"


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning Daryl decided it was time for a bed. They both slept on the ground and it was getting old. They were staying in a McMansion for god sakes but sleeping on the floor. They spoke with Rick and he was fine with them making a run as long as they took a third person. Daryl asked Abraham to join them. He was happy to get out of the town for a while, possibly kick ass and take names later. He was made for this world in a way. He had fought in overseas conflicts and thrived on the adrenaline that they brought. Sitting in town was getting boring for him.

"So is this gonna be a marital bed?" he says with a smirk while looking in the review mirror at Jameson who in the small backseat in the cab of the pickup. Jameson just shakes her head at him.

"Don't make us regret bringin' you Ginger." She smirks back and then looks out the window.

Daryl grunts, "Wha she said." He looks out the window, avoiding Abraham's sideways glances. He doesn't want to let anyone know his 'pussy' admissions last night. It was so out of character for him. He wasn't regretting it, just feeling a little overwhelmed by feeling it and he was positive he didn't want anyone to know, not yet anyways. He only wanted to share that side of himself with Jameson. She didn't judge him or the things he said. She teased but it wasn't in a mean way.

"Soooo can we get one of those racecar beds? Oooh maybe they have a pretty pretty princess one. You know the kind that has a castle top with floaty curtains?" Jameson says while grinning manically.

Abraham chuckles, "I think you should try for a waterbed. Be like sleepin' on a boat in the ocean. Soothin'."

"Ya both nuts. I'll be happy with a blow up mattress." Daryl mutters.

"Come on Daryl, use your imagination. Race car or fire truck?" she says while slapping him on the shoulder.

"Pffft" he scoffs. "Maybe they got one shaped like a double-wide."

Jameson laughs loudly, full on gut wrenching laughing until tears stream down her face. Daryl smirks at the window, glances over his shoulder watching her all red faced and happy. "Oh god, Daryl that is the most I've laughed in years." She chuckles, out of breath.

He turns back and looks at here. "Glad ta enterain ya, woman." He says while smirking. "It's just up here." He tells Abraham while pointing to the right.

They pull up to the furniture store and get out of the truck, the store's windows are all broken and there are a few burned out cars in the parking lot. "K there's probably no supplies but there might be people. Be safe. Eyes open." Daryl says while lookin' at Jameson.

"Got it Dixon," she says while patting his back and smiling at him.

They walk up to the doors, Daryl taking point. They make their way in, carefully stepping over glass and broken furniture. The place has enough light up front but the deeper you walk into the cavernous opening the darker it gets. Daryl knocks on a wood dresser to get any walkers to come forward into the light. Nothing comes, it's quiet and they start moving further into the building. All three walk towards the sign that is announcing the new and improved Serta selections. They see the wall is lined with mattress. "We don' need a frame, jus' get a mattress." Daryl states quietly. "Sounds good to me," Jameson replies. Abraham and Daryl slide out a queen-sized mattress wrapped in plastic. Jameson is standing back keeping watch for anything stumbling in. Daryl tells Jameson to help carry it while he goes over the area they have sheets. "Gonna need blankets," he says "might's well git em here"

Jameson knows he's looking for them because he doesn't want her out of his sight. She's fine with it. Whatever helps him cope with her being beyond the walls.

They are pulling the mattress out when Jameson hears a noise to the left of store, she pauses and drops her end. "What the hell?" Abraham says, confused.

Jameson quickly moves to the other side of the store drawing her handgun, quietly stepping over broken lamps and couch cushions. She gets to the back and sees a figure moving towards Daryl who is crouched looking at the different sizes of sheets. Jameson doesn't want the figure to hear her but to get there fast enough she is stepping of crunching glass. Jameson whistles a sharp tone, getting Daryl's attention and getting the figure to turn towards her. It's a smaller woman; she spins around and charges at Jameson with a hunting knife point forward. Jameson doesn't shoot afraid she'll hit Daryl who is standing directly behind the woman. She dodges her, grabs her wrist twists her arm up behind her back and slamming her face into the wall. She yanks the knife out of her hand, slides her gun in her waistband and pushes her forearm into the back of the woman's neck. Putting all her weight against her throat.

"You should know how to use this thing before you pull it on me, bitch." Jameson hisses into her face. She has it pointed at the woman's face. Daryl jogs over, crossbow raised. "Watcha plannin' James?" he asks. He's not sure if Jameson is going to kill this girl or not, he's not sure if he knows what he wants her to do.

"I'm not sure but she was gonna kill you and she pulled this on me." She replies coolly. "Ya by yourself?" she asks the woman.

She coughs and squeaks out, "Can't breath" Jameson lets up some weight and says, "Answer me."

Daryl and now Abraham are watching Jameson closely.

"I'm alone, I was just protecting myself. You can't blame me." The woman says angrily.

"I get it but you coulda stayed hidden, not even be seen, so why be aggressive. What ya hidin'?" she asks her. The woman shakes her head, "Nothing."

Jameson can tell she's lying. "Fucking tell me now or I'm putting this knife in your skull. You got people hidden, they gonna jump out when we leave?" she demands quietly, trying to not cause too much noise, pushing into the womans neck harder.

"N-no. I just I please." The woman stutters. Jameson is tired of waiting for the truth. She pulls the knife back aiming it her.

"Jameson don't." Daryl says loudly. "Stop." He hasn't seen this side of her.

She looks feral, like she's losing her control. Jameson ignores him and says, "Tell me the truth now." The woman is shaking and closing her eyes. Jameson says, "Last chance."

The woman shakes her head again. Jameson turns the knife in her hand poising it to slam at the woman. She brings it down hard, stabbing into the wall centimeters from the woman's face. The lady squeeks, "Ok. I got kids..kids I hide 'em in the office. I t-thought he was goin' in there. I didn't mean ta, I was just protectin 'em."

Jameson loosens a little but still keeps her hand pushed into the woman's back. "Daryl check it out" she says flatly and adds "Please."

Daryl exchanges a glance with Abraham, moving his eyes back to Jameson signaling him to watch her, Abraham nods. Daryl quietly moves into the back of the store and finds a door with office on the plaque. He slowly opens it and sees a teenage girl and a small boy in the corner, the girl has a knife pointed at Daryl.

"S'ok. Not gonna hurt ya. Come with me, yer mamas out here." He tells them.

The girl shakes her head, "N-no" she pulls her brother behind her further.

"Jameson, tell her to call 'em out. " he says loudly while keeping his eyes on the girl.

"Call 'em," Jameson says quietly, calming the adrenaline pounding through her heart.

"Norah, John, come on out." The woman says, "Please don't hurt 'em, take me, let 'em go." She says with tears now streaming.

"I'm not gonna hurt you or your kids. I was just protecting what's mine too." Jameson says while glancing over her shoulder at Daryl who's returned. She sees the kids and turns back to the woman, "Now you gonna behave?" The lady nods into the wall. Jameson slowly lets her go, steps back and slides her handgun back out, letting it rest by her thigh. The kids run over to their mother and huddle behind her. Daryl walks over to Jameson and squeezes her arm, pulling her back to a spot slightly behind him. She just saved his ass and proved she can handle herself but he's still going to protect her.

"You alone besides your kids?" Abraham asks. The woman nods. Abraham looks over at Daryl and Jameson and tilts his head to the side motioning for them to join him.

"What should we do? Take 'er back?" he asks quietly.

"Not sure." Jameson says, still wary of the woman. She knows that she would do the same thing if she were by herself with a couple kids but seeing her sneak up to kill Daryl is burned into her memory.

"We should take'em." Daryl says while looking at the three. "Ain't gonna make it by themselves with two knives and lil one." Jameson looks up at him and nods. Realizing they should. She tries to shake that awful feeling she had when she thought he was going to get hurt.

"Kay lets talk to her, see if she even wants to." She says while looking at the group huddled.

They go back over to the group and explain the town they have. Describe the wall and the process of speaking to the town's leaders. They tell her that they have the final say in who stays but that they are reasonable and respectable people. The woman agrees, says she's tired of hiding and running. She hates seeing her kids starve but can never leave them to get food. They don't have a vehicle but can ride on top of the mattress in the back of the truck. They get the bed loaded and get the group situated in the truck bed. Before they leave Daryl pulls Jameson aside. She is pretty sure he is going to be pissed at her for being so aggressive with the woman.

"Ya worried me in there." He says while looking down at her. He pushes stray hairs behind her ear.

"I was in control. I just wanted answers before shit got out of our control. I wasn't going to stab her unless I needed to." She says quietly but with no guilt.

"I understand. Jus' surprised me," he says and then chuckles, "Yer pretty scary when ya wanna be."

"Yeah I may be little but I'm fierce," she says with a smirk. He leans down and kisses her lips lightly despite knowing Abraham is watching. "Thank ya for savin' my ass in there." He whispers against her lips.

"That's what girlfriends are for, Daryl." She says slyly.

"Yer my girlfriend huh?" he says with humor in his voice. "We goin' steady?"

"Only if you give me your college football champions ship ring." She says.

"Pfft. How 'bout a beer tab?" he says while walking her towards the truck.

"That'll do." She smiles and climbs into the tiny spot behind the front seats. Jameson looks back at the group in the truck bed. She feels bad she went agro but she needed to protect Daryl and she'd do anything to do it, just like he would for her. She hopes that he sees now that she's strong and can handle things when she needs to. That she has his back, just as he has hers.

They are travelling down the backroads to town. Jameson glances back every once in awhile to see that the kids are ok in the back.

"Daryl I am gonna say something but ya can't get angry." Abraham says while glancing at the man next to him. Daryl looks over at him, squinting at him trying to figure out what the redhead is gabbing about. "Fine." he says low.

"When your woman pulled that shit back, got all aggressive and dominated that lady…." He says while glancing warily over but with a slight smirk, "I got a chub. It was hot."

Jameson cracks up in the back seat. Daryl is glaring at him. "I think ya should shut yer mouth big man or I'll sic her on ya." He says while looking back at Jameson.

Abraham laughs and says, "Oh I wont be trying shit with that one. She'd kick my ass."

"Good. Keep it like tha." Daryl says and hiding a smirk.

* * *

They pull up to the gates of Alexandria. When they drive in they help the woman and her kids out of the truck and Jameson goes to find Rick while the guys watch them. Jameson finds him talking to Deanna at the clinic.

"Hey Rick, Deanna. We ran into a little situation while out. Found a woman and two kids. We brought them back, thought you'd check them out, see if they should stay." She tells them.

"What's your impression of them?" Ricks asks.

"Well….the woman pulled a knife on Daryl and I took her down but once she admitted she had kids she was protecting things calmed down. They didn't have any supplies, just two knives for protection, skin and bones." she explains.

"Ok, Lets go see, where are they?" Deanna.

"Daryl and Abraham are with them by the north gate." She tells them while walking with them.

"Thanks for bringing them back, "Ricks says while pulling Jameson into a side hug and asks, "Did you find a bed?"

"Yep, we got a racecar." She says while hiding her grin. Rick looks down at her confused. "Like a little kids bed?" he's baffled at this woman.

She burst out laughing, "I'm kidding, we were talking about the kinda beds we should get. Daryl's suggestion was one shaped like a double wide!" she laughs hard again. Still amused by his rarely shown sense of humor.

Rick chuckles, "You guys are good for each other. Lighten each other up."

Jameson quiets down and nods, "I think you're right."

"I'm always right." He says while smirking.

"Shuddup Grimes." She mutters.

* * *

Daryl and Jameson are getting their bedroom put together. They moved the desk out of the way and put the mattress in front of it. When Jameson suggested removing it since it took up so much room Daryl said no.

"I wanna keep it. It's useful…" he says with a slow grin.

"Perv…..yeah that was fun." She admits with a smile while making the bed. "I'm sure we can find other ways to use it too."

Daryl growls and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and put her arms around his shoulders. He kisses her, still being gentle with her jaw. Nipping her lips. His hands are holding her ass and she is gripping his hair. They kiss until they are breathless.

"Could kiss ya all day." Daryl mumbles while kissing her neck.

"Ditto." She says while twirling the hair at the nape of his neck. "I got watch tonight, I forgot to tell you. Sasha decided to take a night off and asked me to take her shift in the tower." Daryl grumbles into her neck, "Don' want ya to go." He pulls back and then lowers her onto the bed. They both lay down and sigh. "This is much better," Jameson says. Daryl hums and then curls into her side. He rolls her onto her side in order to spoon her. "Perfect lil spoon," He mumbles into her hair. He smells deeply and then strokes her braid. "I like when ya have it down." He says while playing with it.

"I keep it braided so it's out of my face, plus when I'm out there, if its down its easier for people or walkers to grab. I got caught up a branch once while running from walkers, had to rip it out to get free." She explains.

Daryl is stroking her arm, tracing the grim reapers hood. "Lemme see the other side of you arm." He says while moving back so she can roll over. "My inner bicep?" She asks.

"Yeah I haven't really seen what's there. It's hidd'n." He remarks while watching her roll over to show him. She sits up and hold her arm up so he can see the inside of her bicep. It is a traditional swallow, in blue with yellow wings. Its surrounded by colorful flowers. It's more delicate and feminine looking that the others she's showed him. "This is my bird, it's a swallow. They have a lot of different meanings. Sailors used to get them to mark voyages, prisoners got them to show an ending of a sentence, I think some people see them a signs of life, love or freedom. I got it because it's feminine and pretty but I have it hidden so most don't know about. It's kinda like me hiding my softer side." She says while looking at the secret bird. It is very vibrant because it doesn't see any light being hidden on the inside of her arm.

"I know I am weird for having a descriptions of every single tattoo. That there aren't any 'hey lets get one for fun' tattoos. I just had a plan when I set out to get them."

"Nuthin wrong with it." He replies while he strokes his finger over the bird. "It's pretty, I like that its hidd'n." Jameson smiles. She is happy that he doesn't think she stupid for being so descriptive with her tattoos. She puts her other arm in front of her and shows him the top of her forearm. It has a menacing growling wolf. It has blood dripping off its teeth, glowing yellow eyes but is surrounded by pink roses. "This is my wolf. He's there to show that I am fierce, determined and strong. He's there to be menacing and intimidate, to make people shy away from me. Pink roses surround him though as a kind of hint that I am all bark and no bite. Well I used to be all bark but not so much anymore. " She says with a chuckle. "Obviously after today you can tell I can bite if need be."

"I'd says so," Daryl traces the blood dripping off its fangs. "He's intimidating."

She turns her arm over to show him the under side of her forearm. It has a liquor bottle surrounded by four clovers. "My booze and clovers. It probably seems kinda fucked up to have it with the whole Major being a drunk, loving his booze more than us. But well we were all named after different alcohols. The clovers are for each brother. If I am honest with myself I partly got it as a big 'fuck you' to the Major. He was so private, didn't like anyone to know who and what he really was. Me having a giant liquor bottle on my arm for everyone to see was like a slap in the face to him."

"Did he every hit you because of them?" he asks while dragging his finger around each clover.

"Oh yeah. Every time he noticed a new one. I wasn't even hiding them. I had gotten outta juvie and I realized how much worse he was, it didn't seem to matter what I did, I was always in the wrong, so I stopped trying to not piss him off. Two of my brothers had joined the military to get out of the house and were gone when I got home. JB was still there but he moved soon after to go to college across the country. It was just me and dear old dad."

"What happen to yer mom?" he asks surprised he hadn't asked before.

"She died when I was 6. Cancer." Jameson says and then raises her arm to show the inner bicep of her other arm. It is a beautifully vibrant flower in oranges and reds surround by shades if green making it pop off the skin. "My mom was a true Irish girl. She met my dad in England when he was there for some military thing and she was at school. Her name was Fiona O'Brian, she had flaming red hair and brilliant green eyes. The only thing I really remember is her bright wavy hair. I can't even picture her face. I do recall her singing though, Irish folk songs in the kitchen while doing dishes."

"Ya have her eyes and voice ?" he asks while looking up into her jade colors eyes.

"Ya, that's what I used to be told. I can't remember her eyes though." She says while looking back at her flaming orange, red flower. "My brother's used to say I sung like her."

Finally she turns so he can see the giant owl on her bicep and shoulder. "My owl. I call him Professor." She laughs, "This guy is wisdom. Whether its wisdom that I have from living life or to remind me to be wise. Kinda like the skull and cross bones, reminds me to make good choices and not be a fuck up. I got this one when I got clean, well sorta clean. Same with the crossbones. Those two were my last additions to my arms." Daryl strokes her whole arm and the folds his fingers through hers. "Thank ya for telling me about all of 'em." He says while stroking her hand with his thumb.

"I'm fine talking to you about them." She says quietly, watching his thumb stroke her hand gently. She leans down and kisses him sweetly. She glances at the clock and sees she's got to go soon for her shift in the tower. "I gotta go soon. Wanna snack with me before I go?" she asks while standing up to go to the kitchen.

"Sure, I can bring ya dinner later if ya want." He says while joining here in the kitchen.

She nods and says, "It's a date."

Daryl smiles, "It's our first date then." Jameson laughs. "Yeah I guess so huh. Good thing you don't have to meet the parents. " She chuckles while slicing up an apple that the town has just started propagating.

"Oh I'd love to meet your dad," he replies " give him a little taste of his own medicine."

Jameson smiles and says, "Now that I would pay to see."


	19. Chapter 18

**This Chapter contains lyrics from the song "I've got a bottle" by Miss Derringer, I own nothing. I'm not sure you've guys are enjoying the musical numbers, haha. It just feels like something the OC would do. Please PM me your thoughts on it, Good? Or Bad? Too many? Hope you enjoy and I will keep up on my updating, this story has consumed all my free time. **

Jameson has been on watch for a few hours. The nights have been cooler lately and being higher up in the wind is less than pleasant. Jameson is wearing a dark hoodie and a small black beanie. The tower is not a large scouting spot but big enough for two people and their guns. Tonight it's just Jameson though. Ever since the invasion the area has been rather quiet. Jameson wasn't really fully aware of her surroundings when they did scouting runs looking for anyone left of the group. Daryl filled her in once she was able to follow a story without falling asleep. They had finally found the main base and found a handful of men left. Rick decided to get rid of the threat completely. There had been a lot of debate about if of course. Once he explained that we lost a dozen citizens because of them and also told them of Jameson's eyewitness accounts of the activities that the group took part in, the decision came relatively quickly. The men were quickly executed with single headshots.

The night has been mostly filled with Jameson scanning the horizons with night-vision binoculars. She has her rifle but hasn't had the need to use. She is just doing another pass with her binoculars when she hears someone making the way up the spiral stairs that leads to the small landing. She turns and sees Daryl coming up with a small bundle in his hands.

"Got ya dinner." He says with one corner of his lips lifted.

"Thanks Dixon, I was listening to my stomach grumble at me." She says while giving him a small kiss on his lips. "Whatcha got?"

"Carol made rabbit. Some fresh bread and…, " he says as he unwraps the little bundle in his red bandana."blackberries. I found em on my run yesterday, saved 'em for ya."

Daryl is shuffling his feet and chewing on his thumb nervous about bringing up a gift of sorts. He looks up through his hair checking to see if Jameson is going to make fun of him.

"Daryl." She says and pauses fumbling for words to encompass her feelings for such a sweet gesture from such a reserved man. , "Your..that's..Really." she can't find them and instead grabs his shirt pulling him down to kiss her. She breathes a quiet, "Thank you." Onto his lips.

"S'nuthin." He says glancing away but looks back down at her. He has a hard time not looking at Jameson when she's anywhere near him. His eyes just automatically roam to her. "It's somethin' and I wanna share 'em with you." She says quietly. "Let me do another scan and then we can eat."

"Lemme. You eat first. We can have 'em for dessert." He says while slipping the binoculars off her neck. She sits cross-legged on the floor and takes out the small container of sweet rabbit meat and slice of bread. "Mmmmsoofuckingood." She mumbles while sucking her fingers.

"Carol is like Julia Child and Bruce Willis's love child.." Daryl looks over at her with squinted eyes. "What ya talkin 'bout?" he asks while going back to scanning the surrounding areas at the fence line.

"Julia Child is that chef." She says while sticking meat into her mouth.

"Ya I know. Why Bruce Willis?" he says while still looking at the fence lines.

"She told me about how you guys got outta Terminus. Charging in like some badass, blowin' shit up, gunnin' down the psycho bitch who ran it," she says while breaking off piece of bread and wiping the container clean. "It was badass, like something Bruce Willis would do in a movie. So if that old lady got knocked up by Bruce Willis, they'd have Carol." She giggles.

"Yer nuts woman. She did do sum crazy shit ta get us out." He says while glancing down at her. "How'd you get out?"

"I didn't go in. I was spying. Checking out the lay of the land. I saw them putting people in railcars and knew all their signs were bullshit. I watched to see what they did with them. I saw them hauling out remains that were obviously human and they looked picked clean and then I saw them barbecuing…like...a lot. It was probably one of the more disturbing things I've seen since all this started." She says while shaking her head rid of the images. "I went up and down the tracks, tearing down the signs trying to keep others from going."

"They reposted 'em. When we got there they were makin' more," he says while thinking about how their paths could've crossed way earlier than they did.

"I had wondered if they did," she says while looking up from her spot on the floor. She stands up and carries his bandana over with the handful of wild blackberries.

"Go head." He says while scanning the west fence line. "Brought 'em for ya."

"I know and wanna share them with you," she says stretching her hand out. He looks down and takes a couple, popping them in his mouth and humming. "S'good"

Jameson takes a couple and chews. "Yummy. I loved when I found these in the forest."

Daryl nods and takes another one. "Quiet night. Only a few walkers." He is looking at the East side of the wall.

"Yeah it's been kinda nice just sitting up here, it's chilly when the wind picks up but not bad. It feels like when I was out on my own, I'd climb up the highest tree and just sit. Peaceful," she says while looking of into the night.

"How'd ya get up there shortstack?" he says with a smirk.

"Hey now don't make fun of my physical disability." She scolds while slapping his shoulder. "I can manage a lot of things."

"Ain't disagreein' with that." He chuckles.

"I used a belt and rope to climb and pull my way up to the branches," she says while popping a berry in her mouth. Daryl is watching her chew a berry, dribbling it down her chin. He leans over kisses her, licking off the lost juice. They both hum.

"Thanks Dixon." She says low and kissing him once more. She stops after a moment because she's not the type to fuck around while on watch.

"Gimme those," she slips them out of his hand and hands him the last three berries. "Those are yours."

Daryl walks over and sits on the ledge of the tower, slowly eating the last of the sweet treat. Jameson scans the fence line and the surrounding areas. She sees three walkers eating something on the ground. She picks up her rifle to see if she can see it despite it being dark. The moon is only a quarter full so it's pretty weak lighting but she can make out that they are tearing apart a small deer.

"Got sumthin'?" he asks while watching her hold her rifle. He has to adjust himself because watching her stand there with a giant rifle is hot.

"Walker's got a fawn. Poor lil guy," she mutters. Daryl grunts and looks out over the town. She lowers her rifle and picks up the binoculars.

"I'm goin on a run tomorroah." Daryl says, "Ya wanna go?"

"Where you goin'?" she asks while scanning.

"Gotta hit a Home Depot a few towns over. Might be 'n overnight," Daryl answers while chewing on his nail bed. "Glenn and some townie are comin'. Feel better ta have another of one us goin' "

"I'm off patrol tomorrow since I took this shift. Sasha's doin' it. I'll come, make sure shit goes smoothly. I don't really trust the people here like our group either."

"Ok I'm gonna get a lil' shut eye n' I'll take over for ya so ya can rest before we go," he says while kissing her on the forehead and then the lips. "G'night"

"Night Dixon, "she says quietly as she kisses his cheek.

* * *

They left for the Home depot run in the early afternoon. Jameson got three hours of sleep after Daryl took over for her. It wasn't much but it was enough. They are driving an extended cab pickup truck. They have plenty of room to load scavenged goods.

"So what're we looking for exactly?" the townie named Chris asks. He's a typical looking guy, the boy-next-door type. He is in shape and is acting like he's been on runs before but Jameson is watching the bouncing leg and slow dripping sweat on his brow warily.

"Looking for garden supplies, fertilizer, irrigation lines and stuff for the crops. They want us to look for plastic sheeting to, want to get a greenhouse up for the colder weather coming." Glenn says while fiddling with his rifle.

"Has this place been cleared yet?" Chris asks while picking at his nails.

"Nah," Daryl says while glancing in the mirror at Jameson. He raises an eyebrow and tilts his head towards Chris asking her if they should worry about the new guy. She looks at him and shrugs one shoulder and furrows her brow. She is pretty sure this is the guys first real run, she's hoping he can hold his shit together while they get this done.

"We brought food with us, are we staying there or something? Chris asks while swallowing hard and bouncing his leg.

"Possibly, we always bring stuff just in case. Everything will be fine, follow our lead, do what we tell you and you'll be home tonight or at the latest tomorrow afternoon," Jameson says trying to get the guy to calm down.

"Im not nervous. Killed plenty of the dead. I was there for the gunfight." He says quickly while looking offended she implied he was afraid.

"Okie dokie, just tryin to help," She says while going back to looking out the window.

"Ya well I don't need it," he snaps. Daryl squints at the review mirror watching the two in the backseat. He starts to think about punching the guys teeth in for talking to Jameson like that when she was trying to be nice. Before Daryl can threaten the guy Jameson steps in.

"No reason to be a Bitchy Betty, no ones second guessing the size of your dick, ok. It's good to be nervous when doin' this shit. Otherwise you wake up dead. Literally. Now snap at me again while I'm trying to be friendly, I'll crush your balls and make you a eunuch," she says coolly while raising an eyebrow. Daryl smirks and looks over at Glenn who's grinning and suppressing a laugh.

Chris looks shocked at her tirade, clears his throat and turns to look out the window.

Jameson looks up at Daryl with a smirk and leans her head back to rest a little more before they get to their destination.

The Home depot has been thoroughly ransacked of the usual stuff but the group is looking for things that may not have been taken yet. They enter the outside garden center first to get all the priority items. They find a dozen bags of fertilizer, bottles of miracle grow and garden hoses. They have to enter the building for the irrigation supplies and plastic sheeting. Daryl takes point with Jameson by his side. They all carry flashlights since the building has very few windows to let light in. The irrigation supplies are directly inside the doors; Glenn and Chris begin shoving all the things they could possibly need into duffle bags. Daryl and Jameson stand watch as they do two trips back to the truck. Everything is quiet but there are a few moans sounding out now that the two men are moving in and out of the store multiple times.

Daryl walks forward slightly glancing around the corner of the aisle. He can make out a handful of shuffling dead near the back of the store. He holds up his fist to tell Jameson to hold still and then flashes her all five fingers for a head count of the visible walkers. They stay put while the others finish up loading the material. They need to move further into the store for the plastic sheeting material. All four move slowly and quietly. Chris is not as quiet and trips several times much to Daryl's dismay. If he could kill people with his mind the guy would be dead ten times over. They have made it the center aisle that runs between all the others and make their way, stopping at every new intersecting aisle. Daryl looks right and Jameson looks left. Glenn and Chris are watching the rear.

They are just reaching the building materials aisle, where the sheeting should be, when a walker comes lumbering around a corner. Daryl stabs it while grabbing its shirt, lowering it slowly to the ground, a move that Jameson and he have perfected after so many runs together. Letting it drop makes noise and attracts other corpses. Two more follow the first; Daryl and Jameson take each out quickly and quietly. Chris is breathing hard getting more worked up as they encounter more dead. They slid down an aisle and find the sheeting in rolls. They signal Chris and Glenn to each grab a roll. Daryl takes point again; Glenn and Chris walk behind him while Jameson takes the rear position. They are making good progress until Chris kicks a loose paint can, spinning into a display of canned air. The whole thing collapses in a heart stopping crash, bottles rolling in ever direction, crowding the floor. Chris starts walking faster, tripping over loose bottles and almost passes Daryl. Daryl grabs his arm holding him back when a group of a dozen walkers turn the corner, shuffling their way toward the deafening crash.

"Fuck," Chris yelps. Daryl takes out two quickly with his bow, bolts sinking easily in their rotten skulls. Jameson moves closer to the front of the group and takes out a couple with her rifle. "This aisle," Daryl growls while pushing group down the nearest escape. They are moving quickly down the aisle with the group of dead following closely. Jameson turns and fires two more shots, hitting one in the head causing it to fall and spill tar like blood on the ground, a few behind it slip and fall, knocking more down like dominos.

They get to the middle of the aisle when another group of dead start towards them from the front of the store. They are trapped in the middle of an aisle surrounded by dead. Glenn and Chris drop the plastic rolls and pull their weapons. They all stand back to back firing at the impending corpses but there are too many. "CLIMB!" Jameson yells as she shoulders her rifle, grabs onto the oversized shelves and pulls herself up. The men follow suit and all four climb up a few levels, out of reach of the groans and grinding teeth. The team stands in the spots that used to hold overstock product, slowing their breathing.

"Good thinking James," Glenn says loudly over the loud moaning growls.

"Ya but now were fucking trapped here, "Chris screams. Jameson just shakes her head and then starts sniping the walkers in the head from above. Glenn and Daryl join in helping her drop the group of twenty walkers, while Chris stands there watching. They are all piled up on the floor, covering the plastic sheets they carried.

"Le's wait a minute, see if we get more company," Daryl says.

"We gotta get outta here, this isn't s-safe," Chris stammers." It was too loud."

Jameson is sharing the shelf with him and shaking her head again.

"Calm down, we're safer up here than on the floor when others show up. Got plenty of ammo." She says while reloading and then shining her flashlight at the ends of the aisles wait to see if any show up.

"I'm not waiting here to die with you, bitch," Chris snaps as his starts lowering himself down the shelves.

"Fuckin' stop dude," Glenn hisses. They watch the man scramble over the pile of dead walkers, slipping on blood and gore. He starts sliding his way down the aisle as another group of five walkers turn around the corner. He turns to run and falls again in his haste. Jameson fires at the closest two. They fall on top of Chris covering him in blood. Glenn and Daryl shoot the others, dropping them just feet away from the downed man. The three still up on the shelves listen for a moment and then make their way down. Chris is trying to push the bodies off of him, but he's slipping on the floor still. Daryl and Glenn uncover the rolls of plastic and pick them up. Daryl carries his crossbow in one arm, ready for any other surprises, while holding the giant roll on his other shoulder. Jameson walks over to Chris and looks at the guy who's struggling to stand. He's slipping in blood and his body his shaking from adrenaline.

"Come on," she says while pushing him forward. The group gets outside and throws the plastic in the truck. The drive, loading supplies and dealing with the few dozen walkers took a substantial part of the day. If they leave now they will still be travelling at night. "We gotta find a place to stay," Glenn remarks, "won't make it back before dark."

"Yeah, should move away from 'ere, made a lot of noise. Gonna be more of 'em," Daryl comments while looking at Jameson, "ya see a good spot on the way?"

Jameson is watching Chris sitting on the ground. He's practically having a melt down, rubbing the blood off his hands onto his pants. She clears her throat and says, "I saw a liquor store a few blocks down, had bars on the window. Probably a good spot," she says. "Might even be some whiskey in there too." She smiles at Daryl wiggling her eyebrows.

"You think you should be drinking out here, that's fuckin stupid," Christ spats out while standing up from the ground stepping closer to Jameson. Daryl has had enough of the guy talking shit to his girl and doesn't like him approaching her.

"Lis'n fucker. Wha' happened in there was on you. We woulda been in n' out if ya weren't so damn stupid. Talk ta 'er like that again and I'll gut ya," Daryl growls while grabbing the guy, slamming him against the truck. "Ya almost got us killed by not lis'n to her. She saved yer ass." Jameson puts her hand on Daryl's arm letting him know to back up. He holds the guy against the truck for another minute and gives him one last slam to emphasis his point. Chris straights his filthy shirt and huffs while moving to the back door and gets in.

"Dumb fuck," Daryl grunt and spits on the ground. "Le's go." He climbs into the drivers seat while the others climb in. They head over to the liquor store. Jameson and Daryl clear it while Glen and Chris stand outside. The place has been almost cleared out but it's secure. There were two long dead walkers in the backroom. The group pulls their truck behind the building hiding it out of site and settles into the building for the evening.

They don't find any whiskey but Jameson finds a bottle of rum. Not her drink of choice but it'll do in a pinch, she puts it her pack for another day. She's not stupid enough to drink while on a run like this, despite what Chris thinks.

Chris has been sulking by himself, leaning against the empty beer coolers. Daryl is watching the parking lot and street through the barred windows. Jameson is pulling out the food they brought. She opens the can of fruit tidbits, the venison jerky and a sleeve of stale saltines. She gives each person a portion. When she gets to Chris she kneels in front of him. "Here's some dinner," she says while handing it to him. She knows that what happened was a mistake but his refusal to listen was unacceptable. "Look what happened was an accident, you tripped over something, it happens. But you didn't listen to us, if you had, you wouldn't have almost died. Now if you want to ever make runs again you gotta learn to listen. And get over being told what to do by me. Just because I am a girl doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doin'. I've been doing this shit since the beginning. Listen to me and I'll get ya home otherwise you're fucked. Got it?" she says calmly while raising her eyebrows. Chris just nods and looks away. "Good, now eat and sleep." She stands and walks over to Daryl and gives him dinner.

"Ya shouldn' be nice ta the fucker," he comments while chewing on deer jerky.

"I'd prefer to get more people trained in town, we shouldn't have to pull all the weight there." She replies, shoving a piece of fruit in her mouth. "Besides, you know him tripping was an accident. Not everyone is as stealthy as you, babe."

Daryl just huffs out a breath and looks out the window. "Yer too nice." He says while eating a piece of pineapple.

"I have never been accused of that before," She says while laughing lightly.

"Ya well no one knows ya like I do," he says with a smirk.

"Very true Dixon," she says while standing on her toes kissing him gently.

"Go get some rest, I'll wake ya in a bit for watch," he says while patting her ass and pushing her towards the area they unrolled a couple sleeping bags. Jameson makes her way over and lies down on her side. She watches Daryl at the front window for a few minutes before drifting off.

* * *

They're headed back to town in the morning; Glenn sits in the back with Chris while Jameson took a front seat next to Daryl. Jameson is humming and has her feet propped on the dashboard. She's tapping it to a melody in her head.

"Whatcha hummin'?" Daryl asks while maneuvering around a burned car.

"Just a song stuck in my head, "she replies, "Don't know how I even think of them usually but talking about whiskey yesterday reminded me of one I used to sing a lot at the dive bars."

"Sing it, "Glenn says. "Better than another game of eye-spy."

"Aren't you guys tired of me yammering," she says while laughing. "Without the actually music it's gotta be annoying."

"Nah," Daryl says, "it's nice." Jameson chuckles. "Ugh fine but seriously you guys gotta start tipping."

Glenn quips, "Daryl'll take care of that." Daryl glares in the mirror at him.

Glenn's eyes widen a little and says, "just kidding…" Jameson laughs and slaps Daryl's shoulder, "Calm down, guard dog."

"It's supposed to be a duo but I'll just sing both parts." She says. Jameson starts tapping her foot on the dashboard and patting her leg to get the rhythm of the rockabilly country song. She sings while looking out the window and bobbing her head.

"Since my Baby went away

I've been such a sight

I just sleep all day

And I spend most every night

In a dirty little bar

Almost just like this.

And I drink away my worries

Every sip of whiskey is like a kiss

But soon this bar is closing

And I have to go on home

I don't sleep no more

I just wait by the telephone

Oh lord how I hate to be alone

And it's a good thing

It's a good thing I came along

Say you hadn't seen me around

Sure enough that's true

I'm not from this town

As a matter of fact I'm passing through

But I've never seen

Never seen a woman quite like you

I'd would sure like to know you

Ya I am sure you do

What about tomorrow

And what about the next

And what about someone I want to share more than my bed

I got worries

I got worry and dread

And I need someone, who can ease, my trouble head

I don't know about tomorrow

I don't now about the rest

I can't tell you about the future, cuz only god knows that the best

But I have got a bottle, I've got a room and a bed.

And you don't want to be alone

Let's be together instead."

She finishes, lays her head back against the headrest and looks over at Daryl; he's smiling while watching the road. He looks over and takes her hand.

"Likit when ya sing." He comments quietly and squeezes her hand. "Thanks Dixon, " she says while blushing and looking back out the passenger window.

He also likes when she blushes with compliments. It shows a crack in her normally hard-ass exterior.

He lifts a corner of his mouth and goes back to focusing on the road ahead.

* * *

They get back into town at noon and unload all the gear they brought home. The woman in charge of the farming area was ecstatic with our haul despite the plastic being covered in walker blood. Daryl and Jameson spoke to Rick about what happened. He wanted to know how Chris handled the run and to see if he would be a good person to have on future ones. He wasn't to pleased with the guys inability to listen.

"I think he just needs to do smaller runs, places that have been cleared or are less dangerous, "Jameson tells him, "He may just need to warm up to it. Going into a dark warehouse was probably too much for a first run."

Rick nods and rubs his chin. "Gotta get more people to be able to handle shit like this. Don't want to have to depend on just our group to do it all. Speakin' of dependin' on you two," he laughs. "Can you guys go do a patrol of the exterior? Sasha was doing one with Tara but Tara twisted her ankle. Sasha just brought her back in."

Daryl huffs and shakes his head, "supposed ta be her day off. She already covered for Sasha and did a run."

Jameson smiles, "Its no problem Rick. Come Grumpy pants." She starts walking away while Daryl growls at her. Rick chuckles, "Thanks guys. Come over for dinner, Maggie's making biscuits n gravy."

"See Dixon it's worth it, we get some country boy cooking tonight," she says with a smile.

"Shuddup. We'd get it anyways." He grumbles.

"Yeah well I'll steal ya an extra biscuit as a reward." She says with a smirk. He shakes his head. "Better git me extra gravy too." He grumbles under his breath. Jameson just rolls her eyes, "Sure thing Dixon, Sure thing."


	20. Chapter 19

**This chapter contains smut but also background information on the OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rick said we are free tomorrow since we did extra patrols all this week," Jameson tells Daryl, "Whatcha wanna do?"

"Pfft. What's there to do?" he asks, squinting at her.

"I don't know. Go on a picnic, see a movie, go dancing?" Jameson says while laughing.

Daryl scoffs and says, "I'd rather go huntin' with ya." Jameson chuckles and rolls her eyes.

"That's technically considered work, Dixon." She says while stretching out in bed. They just got off exterior patrol and she is sore. She sits up and rotates her arm; she pulled it when she climbed up the shelves on the run to Home depot.

"Ya hurt?" he asks with a worried look.

"Nah, just strained it when we climbed those shelves," she says while rubbing her shoulder. "Just have a knot or something."

"C'mere." He motions for her to sit in front him. She moves over and he starts rubbing her shoulders and neck. His hands are strong and work the tensed muscles easily. Jameson is moaning at the relief it's causing. "Keep moanin like tha and this will stop bein' a massage." He says. "Not that I'd mind."

"I probably wouldn't mind either," she says while smiling towards her lap.

Daryl growls, "Shuddup. I'm tryin' to be good and help ya, not fuck ya." He says and adds under his breath, "not yet anyway."

Jameson smiles and say, "Hey, I know something we can do tonight at least. You wanna drink rum and get shitfaced?"

Daryl laughs and says, "Sure. Rums not my favorite but it'll get'er done."

* * *

"Le's play truth or dare… Dar." Jameson says while giggling. Daryl shakes his head at her, amused at her antics. She's had a couple glasses of rum and having not had real alcohol in a while, her tolerance islow.

"If we wanna pass a question or dare we gotta drink." She states while sipping.

"Yer already drunk." He says while watching her try to undo her braid and failing. He moves over to where she is sitting on the floor and easily pulls the sections free, running his fingers through untangling it. "There." He says clearly satisfied with his work.

"It'll be funer drunk already." She says with a lopsided grin.

Daryl laughs because she is slurring and using words like 'funer'.

"K. Yer first." He says, taking a sip from his glass. "Truth or Dare?" he asks.

"Hmm. Truth." She says while laying her head against the edge of the couch, looking at the ceiling.

"What were tha illegal things ya did before?" he asks with his head tilted and a smirk.

Jameson chuckles. "Well I used to lift cars, " she says with her face burning. Daryl laughs.

"First time I was with this shady ass boyfriend and we needed a car to get into the city to buy weed. He showed me how to hot wire it. I was fifteen I think," She says, "When I got outta juvie and was on probation I'd just do it to drive around, get outta the Major's house. I didn't even have a license, it was taken away from the accident. I was being a fuck up. I also helped rob a few gas stations. I was the getaway driver. We had stolen cars for those escapades. I dabbled in selling weed but mainly just smoked it."

"Wow ya were pretty much a criminal." He says while smirking.

Jameson just nods, "Yep. You're with a total fuck up."

"I wasn't much better. Tagged along with Merle who dealt. We stole shit and did other shady things," He says, taking another drink.

Jameson nods. "You're turn, truth or dare?"

"Mmm. Truth." Daryl mumbles while leaning against the couch, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles.

"What'dja think of me when I showed up here?" she says, sipping her rum again.

Daryl laughs, "First I thought ya were just some lil' girl cuz you were so short. At dinner ya seemed sketchy, always lookin' at everythin', scopin' the place out. Ya were wearin' a tshirt so I saw the tattoos n' thought it was weird for a girl ta have 'em. Saw ya sneakin' out at night n' thought ya were prolly tryin' to steal shit. I was surprised ya heard me followin' ya. Thought ya were funny too, talkin 'bout getting' cigarettes and a 40s at the A 'n P." He chuckles, "I thought ya were smart checkin' the place out and bein' cautious."

Jameson laughs, "I dressed the cat burglar part that night. I wasn't tryin' to be shifty, I was just wary about being in a place with people."

"See, smart. Then ya took that guy down with a headshot, after getting' shot by him. I knew ya were trouble." He says with a smirk.

"Trouble how?" She says confused.

"Trouble for me. Ya were really hot being all sure ya'self. Not takin' shit from the guy, not takin' my shit. Knew ya'd be distractin'." He says with a light laugh.

"I was pretty distracted by you too." Jameson says while chuckling, "You had wide shoulders, and strong looking hands, you were annoyin' enough to be entertaining. I like havin' someone to argue with. I had to just argue with myself when I was there along."

"Yer into shoulders and hands huh?" He raises a brow.

Jameson has gleam in her eye and smirk on her face, "Yep. Always have been."

"Yer crazy, woman." He laughs and drinks more rum, "Truth or dare?"

Jameson hums and says, "Dare" and looks over with a huge grin.

"Fuck, I don' know." He says, "Wha do other people dare?" His brows furrowed.

Jameson laughs, "Yeah. Got no idea. I played this once when I was thirteen and the dares were all 'go kiss this person in the closet for five minutes.'"

She laughs again thinking about the boy she had made out with.

"Who did ya kiss?" He asks feeling strangely jealous of thirteen year old.

Jameson smiles, "His name was Jeff and he had dimples. That's all I remember. Oh and he grabbed my left boob. Like this." Jameson says while squeezing her boob like bike horn and laughing until she has tears in her eyes. "Oh God I hadn't thought about that in years." She chuckles, "How horrifying."

Daryl is watching her, enjoying her laugh but still feeling jealous. "Ok, well us kissing wouldn't be a dare…" he says, then smiles and says, "I dare ya to not kiss me." Jameson looks at him, "Wha?"

Daryl pulls her towards him and pats his lap, "C'mere, I'm gonna tempt ya, ya gotta resist my charms." He says while cocking an eyebrow.

Jameson crawls over into his lap. Daryl puts his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until her chest touches his.

"All ya gotta do is not kiss me." He says while stroking her legs. He moves his hands up to her hips and around to her ass. He kneads it and pushes her harder into lap, thrusting up his already hard cock. Jameson moans throwing her head back. Daryl moves his face close to her neck, trailing his tongue up, nipping her jaw. He licks and sucks her earlobe. His left hand travels up her body to her neck, he holds it lightly under her chin, using his thumb to tilt her head to the left while he rubs his nose along her jaw. His right hand is on her thigh, his thumb tracing the seam of her jeans on her inner thigh.

Jameson's breathing has picked up. He is seducing her, its mind numbing and electrifying. She's burning up. He moves his face up and turns her head to look at him. He's just an inch from her lips, she can smell sweet rum on his breath. His thumb traces her bottom lip. He moves even closer and brushes his lips across her cheek, bringing his mouth to her ear and whispers, "I still wanna fuck yer mouth." in his low rough voice. Jameson moans and rolls her hips, her hands are clenched around into his shoulders, digging her nails into his tan skin. His right hand moves closer to her pussy, his thumb stroking her with insane precision through her jeans.

The hand on her neck moves to the back of her head and weaves into her hair. He pulls her head back demandingly but gently. Daryl begins kissing and sucking her neck, back up to her jaw. He tilts her head back up so she's not even a half inch from his mouth. She is panting, her chest is heaving. Her heart is slamming against her ribs and she's losing focus. She can't recall what she is supposed to be doing or not doing, all she can think of is his mouth and the thumb stroking her clit. She leans forward and sucks his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it and licking. He attacks her with fervor. Their tongues are stroking, both tasting of sweet spiced rum. Jameson rolls her hips, pushing down on his hard on. He growls and squeezes her ass.

"Ya lost," he says. "Gotta drink up." He doesn't stop stroking her and moves his mouth to her shoulder.

Jameson throws her head back and says, "It doesn't feel like I'm losing."

He chuckles,"S'pose not. Drink anyways." he mumbles against her neck.

Jameson grabs her glass and gulps done more rum. She's very relaxed and pleasantly warm and fuzzy. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes are gleaming. "Truth or dare? Daryl." Jameson sighs out as he licks the edge of her ear.

"I'm liking dares." he groans as Jameson rolls her hips again.

"I dare you to not touch me with you hands or mouth." She says while leaning back to see his face.

"Whaddya gonna do?" he asks burning with curiosity.

"I didn't get to know when I agreed to with your dare." She says with a smirk.

"Fine." he grumbles and slowly removes his hands from her hips.

Jameson stands up and peels off her jeans and t-shirt. She's in a thin cotton bra and black hip hugger panties. Daryl groans and the drawls, "Thas not fair."

Jameson laughs and says, "Sure it is," as she straddles him again, "No hands, no mouth."

She doesn't touch him; instead she rubs her hands over her hips, towards the center of her panties. She places one hand between her legs and moves the other one up her stomach slowly. She's looking down as she strokes herself through her panties. When she looks up she sees Daryl burning holes into her with hooded eyes, his mouth slightly parted. His hands are on the ground squeezed into white knuckled fists.

Jameson moans as her other hand reaches her breasts. She squeezes it while pinching the nipple. She rolls her hips and strokes her panties in circles. Daryl is growling and his hips keep thrusting up without his permission.

"Fuuck darlin', "he groans in a pleading tone.

"Can' not..your..just" he stammers while biting his lip painfully almost breaking skin.

Jameson slides the strap of her bra off until her nipple peeks out of the cup. She plays with the nipple while her other hand dips into her panties.

She moans, "Daryl." and hums while looking directly in his eyes.

He can't stop from touching her, his hands shoot out and grab her waist pulling her flush against him. He bends his head down and sucks her nipple into his mouth, tonguing it in circles. Jameson groans and rubs herself hard. He takes her hand out of her panties and replaces it with his own. He slides his fingers against her wet pussy and groans loudly.

"Fuck, so wet," he murmurs against her breast. He sits up and dominates her mouth, shoving his tongue into it, stroking his against hers. She moans and pushed down against his fingers.

He stops painfully and removes his hands and takes a gulp of spicy rum.

"dare or dare?" he says roughly.

Jameson laughs, "Well since you asked, dare."

"I dare ya to touch ya'self until ya cum, in fronta me." he says while his hands knead her ass and push her against his hard cock.

"Okay, " Jameson says, feeling completely comfortable in front of him with a lot of liquid courage.

She stands up and slides her panties and bra off. She sits on the couch, leaning against the arm. One leg is on the sofa bent at the knee, the other is on the floor. Daryl sits in front of her looking like he's going to burst into flames. She spreads her legs slightly, letting him see her wet flesh. She slides her hand down and slowly pushes two fingers into her pussy. She's worked up and needs the friction. Her other hand massages her breasts but soon it joins her other hand. Shes rubbing her clit and fingering herself. Her head is thrown back and her eyes slightly closed.

"Lookit me," Daryl whispers huskily.

Jameson tilts her head up and slowly opens her eyes, looking at Daryl's burning gaze. She watches him palm himself while groaning, "Fuckin so sexy, James."

Jameson drops her gaze to the hand undoing his pants.

"This dare is more torture for you than me, "She says with humor in her voice and the moan when she starts to feel her orgasm approaching.

"I know, cum fer me now darlin'"he says roughly. "Not gonna wait much longer."

Jameson thrust her hips up in tune with her fingers; she pinches her clit, while rubbing and comes undone. Her hips thrust upward erratically.

"Fuckk.. ." she moans while still pumping her fingers.

Daryl launches forward. Jameson looks up and sees he has rid himself of all his clothing at some point. He reaches out and takes the hand she was fingering herself and slides the two fingers into his mouth, suck of her wetness.

He moans, "Fucking delicious. C'mere"

He reaches out and pulls her down the couch so he is in between her legs.

"Not gonna be slow tonight, darlin'." He says while stroking his cock and rubbing the tip against her lips. She just nods because the view of him grabbing his cock, his shoulders and neck muscles straining with tension is very distracting. He slides the tip of his hard cock inside her. They both moan at the new sensation. He pulls out and pushes in all of the way in one stroke. Jameson arches her back taking him in deeply.

"Goddamnit, ya gonna kill me," he groans while bending down to kiss her. He's thrusting at a fast pace, one hand holding himself up, the other gripping her hip so hard she will have bruises tomorrow. She bites his shoulder, muffling her moaning screams. He's rubbing against her sensitive clit, pushing her over the edge almost instantly. She cums, her hips jutting up, her blunt nails gripping his arms leaving half moon scratches. He lets her ride out her orgasm and then pushes into her deeper, twisting his hips in quick circles with every thrust. She tilts her pelvis up and her muscle contract around his cock. He cums hard, tingling warmth shooting up his spine. His head thrown back, his jaw clenched tightly as he growls through his teeth. He slows down but still gently pushing against her. He loosens his grip on her hip. Daryl leans his forehead against hers as he gasps for air. His heart pounding hard, sweat trailing down his spine.

"You win." He says and laughs.

"Of course I do. Anytime you fuck me I win." She says with a weak laugh. Daryl sits up and pulls her with him. They move to the bed on the floor and collapse. He pulls her into him and spoons her, nuzzling his face into her neck and hair.

"Fuckin love fuckin ya." He mumbles.

"I love you fucking me." She slurs from exhaustion and alcohol.

"Love ya, darlin'" he drawls.

"Love you too sweet cheeks." She says with a giggle.

"Shuddup and go ta sleep." he grumbles.

"Ok honey bunny." She sleepily mumbles.

"Shuddup woman." He mutters.


	21. Chapter 20

**This is a longer chapter than most. I didn't want to break it up too much. Enjoy and thank you for all your positive feedback!**

_Two weeks later_

"Rick I don't think it's a good idea. Why don't we wait for Daryl to get back from his recruiting trip and then we make the run?" Jameson asks. She is feeling way to nervous about going with three townies to a suburb four towns over. Jameson does not trust them to have her back like her family does.

"Deanna is adamant we get the solar panels from those houses. We are having issues and need more panels," Rick says not feeling too sure himself about making Jameson do this trip. "Chris has been on a lot more runs since his trip with ya to Home depot. He's confident he will be ok on this one."

"He was fuckin' confident he was good for that one too." She argues.

"Deanna wants them, James. She's in charge here, not me." He explains why he's making her do this trip.

"Maybe they should stop relying on fuckin' electricity. Hey maybe they should hand wash their shit instead of using their goddamn Maytags!" Jameson yells as she gets more and more pissed off.

Deanna walks up to joins the conversation. "Jameson, we use the power for other things, important things for this community. We deserve to have electricity like a modern day society. In here we living like humans, not animals. If you want to live like an animal you can go out there," Deanna says while she points at the wall and raises an eyebrow.

Jameson is reading between the lines. If she doesn't make this run she may be kicked out on her ass. She'd have to leave her family, leave Daryl. There is no way she would force any of them, even Daryl to leave with her if she was kicked out.

Rick is hanging his head. He understands Deanna's threat also. He is beginning to second-guess his trust in Deanna.

"I see," Jameson says while grinding her teeth and clenching her fists. Her ability to control herself is slipping, "Let me go get my things then."

Jameson walks to the armory and picks up her rifle and ammo. She meets the team at the van and begins climbing in. Rick approaches her and says, "I'm sorry. We will fix this. I promise. We won't let them risk our lives over this shit anymore. As soon as you're back we will meet and discuss our next steps." Jameson just nods and climbs in through the sliding door. She pauses and says, "Rick, if Daryl gets back today just tell him….I'll see him soon." Rick nods and swallows hard.

"You're gonna be fine," he says gripping her shoulder while trying to convince himself he's telling her the truth.

* * *

The group pulls into the tiny community. They are high-end homes built in an outlining area of the city surrounded by forest. A dozen homes in all; it's a small complex. They are two story homes with three car garages and fully finished basements. They all have solar panels on their rooftops. The teams have been slowly striping them but had to halt progress due to a passing herd a week ago. There are two houses left with solar equipment.

"Ok I will lead with Chris through the front. You two circle back, check the perimeters." Jameson tells the group while triple checking her magazine.

"We got it O'Connell. We've been doing runs," Chris snaps.

Jameson just shakes her head, "Le's go then, Boss Man."

They get to the first house. All of the windows are intact and the doors closed. It looks untouched. Jameson and Chris knock on the door and listen for walkers. Nothing approaches the door and they slowly slide in. Jameson signals Chris to check the lower level while she heads upstairs.

Jameson slides up the stairs, searching every bedroom. They are all empty and she hollers "Clear" from the landing. Chris yells up the stairs that the bottom floor is clear. Jameson starts searching the bathrooms for supplies. They hadn't even searched all the houses when they were here last. Jameson is hitting the mother load of first aid supplies.

Chris is searching the hall closet and finds some camping gear. He pulls it out and starts piling it outside on the lawn. He finds a tent rolled up and the poles that go with it in the corner. He adds it to the sizeable pile outside. He goes into the kitchen and starts looking for food. Luke and Reese join him and start looking in the pantry. Reese opens a door to what he thinks is a closet. As soon as he opens it he realizes it's the door to the basement, the basement that has almost a dozen walkers in it. He tries to push the door closed. Luke and Chris jump in to help but they can't hold it. There are too many arms splayed out of the door jam.

"GO!, "Chris yells pushing Luke towards the front door. They take off running. Chris and Luke make it out the front door shutting it behind them, while Reese runs out the back door. He slams it shut.

Jameson is still upstairs and hears the doors slamming. Walking out of the bathroom onto the landing Jameson asks, "What the fuck are you guys doing, be quiet!" She looks down and sees the large group of rotting dead crowded downstairs by the front door. They hear her and start spilling up into the stairwell. Runing into the nearest bedroom, she slams the door and pushes the dresser against it. There's gunfire outside and car doors slamming and when Jameson runs to the window and throws it opens she sees the taillights of their vehicle driving away.

"Motherfuckers." She hisses through clenched teeth.

The bedroom door is bending inward, splitting from the weight of the bodies behind it. She looks down and sees the large pile of camping gear below the window. "Guess I'm jumpin'," she mutters.

She looks around the yard and sees more dead coming through the forest. They were attracted to the gunfire. The door is cracked open and hands are pulling pieces of wood away.

Jameson drops her rifle out the window and throws her legs over the sill, lowering herself as much as possible to lessen the fall. Aiming for the pile of sleeping bags and tents, she lets go and falls, rolling onto her back on top of the pile of scavenged goods. Feeling a stabbing pain shoot through her thigh Jameson cries out and looks down to see a tent pole stick through the side of her leg.

"Fuuckk," she gasps out.

Jameson looks up and sees the dead have filled the bedroom. They are scraping at the window, breaking the glass of the top window and hanging out. Their arms are getting cut up from the glass causing thick streams of black blood to leak down the wall. She pulls herself up and yanks the poled out, blood pours out down her leg. Squeezing it while looking around she sees walkers are approaching fast. Thinking quickly she takes her hand that's coated in blood and writes a 'J' on the white paint of the house and then draws and arrow pointing west. Jameson doesn't know if anyone will see it but is hoping that maybe, just maybe they will come looking for her. She picks up her rifle and moves west towards the surrounding forest running with a significant limp. She needs to tie the wound off but the dead are pouring into the area and she doesn't have time.

Running and tripping over branches her heart crashes into her ribs and her breathing comes in rough gasping pants. Sweat pours from her forehead, dripping in her eyes. The dead are following her and she can't seem to lose them. Their on her heels. She turns and fires, killing several in their paths but they are followed by dozens of others. Several walkers drawn to the area are walking towards her. Shouldering her rifle Jameson brings out her machete, slicing them as she runs past.

Her leg is throbbing and there's blood in her shoe. Running without even spare a moment to glance down, she trips, falling onto her hands scrapping all the skin off her palms. Scrambling to her feet she keeps moving. She is beginning to see spots; she's hyperventilating and bleeding too much. Glancing over her shoulder Jameson sees she has a little bit of a lead. Using the lead, she yanks her long sleeved button up off and ties it around her thigh. Jameson sees that she has lost a significant amount of blood. Pulling the makeshift bandage tight she yelps from the pain. Jameson glances back and sees they are gaining on her again. Quickly she makes the decision to leave her rifle because it's too heavy to carry in her weakened state. She still has a handgun, hunting knife and her machete.

Running again her gate is becoming more like a stagger with a hop. Aiming for the dirt road ahead she hopes that there is some place to hide near it. She bursts out of the tree line and finds a drainage ditch and then a dirt road. A hundred yards to the right is an abandoned vehicle and taking the risk Jameson goes for it. If it has gas and starts, she can flee. If not it might work as a temporary shelter. Scrambling down the ditch her feet sink into six inches of mud. Dragging her legs, trying to climb but it's sticky and she just sinks further down. The closest walkers are now tumbling into the ditch with her. Hacking into their heads with her machete they spray dark tar-like blood all over her. She turns and begins clawing her way up the other side of the ditch and when finally at the top she lay on her stomach pulling herself along, digging her broken nails into the dirt. Her heart pounding in her skull. Another walker has tumbled into the ditch and is grabbing her ankle, kicking at it Jameson can't free her leg.

She turns onto her back and sits up, smashing her machete into its skull. It's stuck in its forehead and won't release. Fatigued from running and blood loss, she gives up and starts standing up, forcing herself to ignore the dizziness clouding her mind.

A handful of walkers have made in through the forest line and are now climbing into the ditch. Some are getting stuck but others are clawing their way up. She takes off with a staggering limp, shooting the walkers making their way out of the ditch. Dragging her injured leg behind her, progress is slow.

Finally reaching the car Jameson sees that all the tires are flat and the windows are all broken. Her head tilts to the sky and she screams a high pitch screech of frustration. It will not be a getaway car and can't be a shelter. With a quick look back there are a dozen walkers on the road. There is no other choice, she can't outrun them anymore, too weak to escape and she has no idea where she is. Opening the drivers side door she pulls the trunk release and walks to the back of the car, looking at the empty trunk. Looking back down the road seeing that more rotting dead have made it to the road. Throwing her injured leg over the edge of the trunk the injured woman climbs in. With one last look of the outside world Jameson slams the trunk closed, then pushes up on it to see if it's latched. Lying back so she can point her gun and knife at the opening. Jameson has no idea if they will be able to get it open but if they do she's not going down without killing some.

Shaking from the exertion of running miles and the adrenaline coursing through her body. Her muscles are cramping and she has a stitch in her side. Jameson has no idea how much blood she's lost but is seemed considerable before she tied it off.

They have made it to the car. All she can hear is a deafening cacophony of growls and groans and hands scratching at the paint. The car is rocking back and forth from the shear amount of dead crowding it. The sound of teeth scraping along the paint is ear piercing. The trunk metal is bending and creaking from the weight of bodies pushing against it.

'Don't freak out, don't freak out, don't freak out' chants in her head.

She can't stop the tears streaming down her face or biting her bottom lip bloody holding in her sobs.

'Not making it this time Jameson' her pessimistic inner voice tells her.

'No. Shut up, stop thinking like that, You just gotta hold out. Hold out. They'll leave.' Jameson argues with herself.

'You're nuts. You're gonna die in this trunk and no one will find you.' It sneers back.

"No. Not true. Daryl will find me. He's gonna be back and he'll come. He'll come. It'll be fine. He'll track you. You're gonna be fine. Gonna be fine." she mutters under breath like a prayer.

Trying to calm herself. Her face is covered in tears and her leg feels like its soaked in blood. "You're ok. You're ok." mumbling trying to convince herself that she will get out of this trunk alive.

She is cold; her clothing is still wet and muddy from the drainage ditch. Night has fallen and since they have been getting colder, a sweatshirt is needed. Jameson hadn't planned to be out in the forest at night. The long sleeved shirt she had worn is now wrapped on her leg. Wearing only a tank top she is beginning to shiver. Her tremors aren't all from being cold though, her body is going into shock. The blood loss alone would be enough but she's spent hours running in the forest being chased without water or food since before they left for the run. The hand holding her gun is shaking so terribly she has to lay it down on her stomach to keep from dropping it. Jameson has her knife in her hand lying next to her. If they get the trunk open she's going to fight as hard as possible but her physical condition is deteriorating fast. The sounds around her have shown no signs of letting up. Her breathing is still erratic. If there were any light inside the trunk she'd be seeing spots from hyperventilating.

'Fuck. Breath. In through your nose, out through your mouth. You got this. You're ok.' She tries to calm herself.

Taking a shaky breath through her nose and letting it go slowly through her mouth, her teeth start chattering. The adrenaline from the whole experience is making her body not listen to her. She is in the throws of a panic attack.

The scratching is still deafening. The moans are drilling into her and when she closes her eyes all she sees bloody gnashing teeth and gaping mouths. The high pitch scraping of teeth won't stop, she can feel the vibrations of them trailing along the body of the car. The car is still being pushed from side to side.

Jameson's mind is warring with itself. She's beginning to think she will need one of her rounds for herself. She is not going to let herself be eaten alive.

'Daryl will understand. I'd rather him find me dead of a self inflicted gunshot wound than a fucking walker stuck in a trunk' she thinks and then realizes he probably won't ever find her on the desolate backroad. She doesn't know where she is but it was off the beat track, miles from the suburb.

Curling up on her side, exhaustion is setting in. If they get the trunk open she won't have the energy to fight. Feeling colder, she can't be sure if it's the weather, stress or if her blood loss has gotten worse. Without seeing her wound there's no way to know. Her eyes begin to close and she begins to loss consciousness. Her last thought before blacking out is,

'If I get back to town I am killing every single one of those motherfuckers.'

* * *

_Earlier in the day in Alexandria_

Rick has been watching for the team to return. They should be back in a couple hours but he can't shake this horrible feeling. He's trying to convince himself he's just worried and that nothing has happened. While pacing by the gate Rick hears a car approaching fast. Turning he sees the van the team left in speeding to the gate. Once they drive through and slamming on the brakes, Chris and Luke step out. Rick opens the van's sliding door and see's its empty.

"Where are the others, where's Jameson?" he asks with wild eyes.

"We got attacked, basement was full we had to run." Chris says while looking away, "It was too late. They're gone."

"What the hell do you mean it was too late? Where was she?" Rick asks. "Did you see her go down?" He is clenching his fists; he's loosing his grip and will starting punching Chris if he doesn't answer.

"She was upstairs, we tried to stop them from getting out, we couldn't stop it. There were too many around," Luke says. "We didn't see her go down but there's nothing we could do. Reese died on the way out."

Rick stalks over to the two guys and grabs Luke shoving him hard against the van. "YOU LEFT HER BEHIND?!" he screams in his face. A crowd is developing. Abraham has returned from the construction crew.

"What's going on Rick?" he ask while approaching, trying to decide if he needs to step in.

"They fucking left her behind. Left Jameson out there in a house full of FUCKING WALKERS!" he's screaming and slamming the guy against the van. Chris is trying to pull Rick off of him but he just turns around and takes a swing at him. Deanna runs up trying to intervene. Abraham grabs Rick, keeping him from pummeling the men.

"What's going on here?" she hollers while pushing her way in between the men. "These cowards left two team members behind. I knew I shouldn't have sent her. These bastards got her killed." He's ranting while being held back by Abraham. Glenn and Maggie have shown up to see what the commotion is.

"We couldn't do anything. We saw them get into the bedroom," Chris lies to Deanna.

"You said you didn't see anything. That ya just left 'er" Rick yells over Abrahams shoulder.

"No we didn't see her get attacked but they had to have gotten in. There were too many," Luke adds.

In the background the sound of an approaching motorcycle can be heard. Rick gives Abraham a desperate look. "Daryl…..How the fuck do I tell him?" Rick asks.

"We tell 'im and we get a team together to go look for her," He says down to the man melting down.

"No one's leaving at night time," Deanna snaps.

Daryl pulls up to the curb, seeing a huge gathering and Rick being restrained by Abraham. He slides off his bike and jogs over.

"Wha' the hells goin' on?" He asks Glenn who is standing back from the crowd. Glenn looks at him with a broken expression and then back at Rick. Rick pulls away from Abraham and stumbles over.

"Daryl, fuck. come here. Come with me, " he stammers grabbing for Daryl's arm.

"No. Tell me wha the fuck is goin' on, nowww." Daryl growls out. He is dreading what Rick is about to tell him, a deep gnawing in his chest.

"Jameson…Jameson was on a run. They got over run. They," Rick cant even say the words. He pauses and hangs his head scrubbing his face with his hands.

"Where is she? She dead?" Daryl growls through clenched teeth while balling his fists. He is close to exploding if someone doesn't tell him what the fuck is going on.

"The team left her," Rick replies and looks up at Daryl. Rick sees the man breaking in front of him. Daryl's face fractures and he looks away. Turning back narrowing his eyes at Rick he ooks over at the group standing by the van.

"Which ones?" he asks in a deadly calm voice with an undercurrent of savage rage.

When Rick doesn't answer Daryl screams in his face while fisting his shirt, "WHO?!"

Looking over Daryl sees Chris and Luke edging away from the crowd. Stalking over to them he grabs Chris by the neck. He is spiraling into a frenzy. Lifting him completely off the ground Daryl slams him onto the concrete pavement, pinning him to the ground with a knee to the chest. Deana is screaming and yanking at Daryl's back.

"Ya fuckin' coward. Where's she, fuckin' tell me now 'fore I rip ya fuckin' throat out!" He growls into Chris's face.

Deanna is beating on Daryl's back but he doesn't feel a thing. He only feels the heat of pure unadulterated rage consuming every cell in his body.

"W-w-w-we got over run-n-n and she was upstairs. T-t-there were too many. We couldn't get to her," Chris stutters out.

"Ya didn't even try to get to her," Daryl snarls. "Did ya?!"

Daryl wraps his hands around the man's throat and begins choking him. Abraham and Rick have to pull Daryl off. He's thrashing and kicking out. His screams are animalistic and desperate. Maggie is sobbing while Glenn holds her. The scene is completely heartbreaking.

"Lemme go, Fuckers. Lemme fuckin GO!" Daryl is screaming until his voice is hoarse. He is breaking into a million pieces, his mind to the images of Jameson being torn apart because they left her behind. Rick and Abraham get him pinned against the wall and hold him there.

"Lemme go I gotta go get'er now!" Daryl is screaming desperately, his eyes bloodshot.

"We're gonna go Daryl. Its gonna be dark a half hour though, man." Rick is telling him.

"I don' giva fuck. I'm goin'" Daryl still struggling to remove their hands. "Fuckin let me go NOW!"

Deanna gets involved again. "No ones leaving tonight. No one travels at night, you'll have to wait until tomorrow."

"Fuck you lady, I'm fuckin' leavin' n' if she's dead I'm coming back n' skinnin' those fucks alive n' burn' this fuckin' place ta tha ground!" He screams in her face, spitting in rage.

"Rick get control of your animal," she sneers. "He's not going to be staying here if he's like this."

"Bitch, Ya ain't gonna be livin' long if ya keep talkin' ta me." Daryl snarls.

Rick is pushing Daryl towards their houses. "Daryl, brother come on lets get a plan. Daryl come on," Rick pleads.

"Don't need no fuckin' plan. Tell me where they left 'er." He snaps. He pulls away and heads for his bike.

"Where is she Rick, tell me now." he says while throwing his leg over the bike. Carol jogs over with a pack and says, "Here Daryl, it's got food, water and some medical stuff in case. Go get your girl."

Daryl slides the pack on, looks at Rick with pleading eyes and quietly says, "Tell. Me. Where. Now."

* * *

Jameson sits up with a start slamming her head into the top of the trunk.

"Umph," she grunts out and then feels around blindly, confused about where she is. The moaning and scratching makes her mind click back into place. She's still stuck in the trunk.

"Fuck." Jameson mumbles. The sounds of the dead have not let up. The car is still shaking and vibrating from the hands pounding on it. She has no idea how long she had blacked out for. Although she knows the sun was setting soon after she climbed inside here. It's cold now so it must be late into the evening. The trunk feels stuffy.

'Can I suffocate in here?' she asks herself. Her heart begins to race again at that idea, unsure if the air will run out. Jameson doesn't think she will but now she's worried. Feeling around by the back of the car Jameson finds the backside of the taillights. She knows you can punch them out.

"They say to do this if you get kidnapped, why not for when you're trapped surround by dozen and dozen of walking dead people right?" Jameson mutters to herself. Using the grip of her knife and pounding on the back of the light until it gives way, a small 3" hole is left by it popping out. The smell of the dead assaults her.

"Fuckkkk that was a poor decision," she moans placing her hands over her mouth, gagging Jameson can't stop the bile from pushing up her throat. Swallowing several times trying to not throw up but she can't stop it. She turns her head and heaves what's left in her stomach, mainly stomach acid, burning her throat and nasal passage. It's been many hours since she's had water or food. Calming her breathing, trying to only breath through her mouth. She reaches down to her leg and feels that the blood is all dried. Pushing around the wound, grinding her teeth at the pain she can tell it's very swollen and most likely going to be infected without first aid soon. Laying her head back on the floor of the trunk she lets out an exasperated sigh.

'This is why you don't belong to groups, Jameson.' Her hypercritical inner voice tells her.

"Ya thanks for reminding me, asshole." Jameson mutters back to herself.

Lying there thinking about what she will do to the men who left her behind…if she survives this that is. Her mind starts thinking about Daryl, unable to imagine what her never coming back will do to him. Her chest clench, her throat tightens and her eyes burn. She can't stop the gut-wrenching sob that rips its way out of her chest. The angry dead get even more riled up, hearing her and the thought of dinner aggravates them. The clawing sounds increase as she sobs uncontrollably. Her soul is shattering but she starts trying to reel in her emotions. Taking deep breathes trying to control the heartbreaking desperation clawing it's way into her heart.

'Breathe, James. Breathe.' She is chanting in her head, squeezing her eyes shut trying to think of anything but the sounds outside. Taking deep breathes. She rubs her fists into her eyes, smearing away the tears.

'Just hold on. Hold on til they leave. Then get home.' She thinks trying to convince herself that it's a plan that will work. Breathing in deep again Jameson closes her eyes. "Rest and then you can get out of here Jameson." She mutters under breath. Her eyes get heavy and she passes out again.

* * *

Daryl is pulling up to the housing development they were scavenging. The place is not covered with walkers anymore. The moon is almost full and he has a flashlight. He makes his way over to the house that has a pile of supplies in the front yard. He kills a few walkers on the way and ends up at the pile. He looks up and sees the windows open and broken; there is walker blood and gore around the window and down the wall. As he scans down with his flashlight he sees it, a 'J' and an arrow written in blood. She left him a sign. His heart practically bursts out of his chest. He looks in the direction it is pointing. She headed away from town. Daryl sees the walker tracks and sees that a small herd was probably chasing her. He squeezes his eyes shut, his heart aching at the thought of her running for her life. Looking back down and seeing a pool of blood on the ground, he bends down and sees a tent pole with sticky dried blood on it lying near by. With a glance back up at the window Daryl realizes she had to jump and probably injured herself when she landed.

"Fuck, " he hisses out. Even uninjured out running a heard is difficult. He's hoping her injury is nothing serious. The sound of a car approaching makes him raise his crossbow. A small SUV pulls up and Glenn gets out.

"Did you find her?" Glenn asks quickly while jogging over. Daryl shakes his head.

"She jumped out tha' window, landed here, prolly injured from this," he says while showing him the bloodied piece of metal, "She left a message." Daryl points his flashlight at the wall. He looks up and sees Abraham walking over.

"Can you track her at night, man?" he asks Daryl.

"Not well but if she's stayed goin' west I can just hike tha' way. Moon's full." Daryl says while looking up at the sky.

The two men just nod. They know that anything they say will not get Daryl to stop looking for her despite it being nighttime.

"What can we do?" Glenn asks.

"Drive down the main road goin' west. Maybe she made it ta tha road and lost 'em." he says while walking towards the tree line she must have disappeared into. Abraham can't let him go by himself.

Abraham says, "I'm goin with ya. Glenn you drive down the road. Turn down any crossroads you see and check for signs of her." He grabs an extra magazine from the car and follows Daryl into the forest. Glenn hops in the van and takes off.

They have been following the tracks from the walkers for miles. Daryl occasional sees blood from her injury. "She's bleeding real good." He mutters. They get to a downed log and he sees her rifle leaning against the log.

"Fuck, she left her rifle," he says while picking it up. The magazine still has rounds in it. He looks at it for a minute. He's confused about why she left it behind.

Abraham asks, "Ya think she left it because she couldn't carry the weight?"

Daryl looks over at him and feels his stomach drop. That's the only reason she'd leave it behind unless she died here. He looks around and doesn't see a bunch of blood. She didn't die here; she left it behind on purpose. "She's hurt bad." He states and takes off walking faster and with more purpose. He has his crossbow up and takes out several walkers as he pushes through the thick growth, collect his bolts as he walks past. Abraham is moving smoothly behind him, taking out approaching walkers.

They walk another mile into the forest. Daryl can't see her tracks; every surface of the forest floor is scrapped away by walkers staggered tracks. He does see a trail of dead walkers though, so he follows them. Daryl's heart is pounding in his ears; sweat dripping down his forehead and between his shoulders despite the colder temperatures. They push through a grouping of shrubs and can see a dirt road splitting the forest in half. They approach the tree line slowly, already hearing and smelling the dead. The drainage ditch in front of them is thick with corpses stuck in the mud. They start moaning and reaching for them. Daryl can see deep digs into the earth on the opposite side of the ditch and a walker with a machete stuck in its head. He looks down the road and sees a large gathering of dead. They are piled up and surrounding something. He squints and sees a glint of silver and figures out it's a car.

"She's in there." Daryl says while he starts moving towards them.

"Wait how'dya know?" Abraham says while grabbing Daryl's arm, "You can't just walk up, there's too many man."

"They are attracted to something in that car. It's gotta be 'er. Her machete is righ' there. " He says while yanking his arm out of his grasp.

"We gotta get Glenn and get them to leave the car. Lets go out to the main road, get Glenn, then we can distract them." Abraham says trying to reason with the distraught man.

Daryl growls, "Ain't got time." He pulls away again and starts walking but then hears the van coming towards them and turns back.

"Thank fuck," Abraham mutters, signaling Glenn with a blink of his flashlight, he jogs over and jumps over the drainage ditch where there aren't any walkers. He is talking to Glenn, forming a plan. Daryl is staring down the road; his heart is aching so badly he rubs his hand over it. His eyes are burning and he has to remind himself to breath. Abraham jogs back over. "He's going to get them to follow him. We get her out and get back to the main road. He will circle back and get us, " Abraham says. "We can go back for your bike. "

"Fuck tha bike. Tell him ta go now." Daryl growls. Abraham flicks his flashlight once and Glenn starts off down the road.

* * *

Jameson is coming to. She blinks her eyes and still hears the guttural moaning surrounding her. The screeching of teeth on metal is setting her on edge.

"FUCK OFF ASSHOLES!" she screams, punching, thrashing and kicking the sides of the car. Losing her mind, Jameson knows that she's making it worse by screaming but she can't stop herself. The panic has drained from her and rolling waves of rage fills her. She's angry, angrier than she has ever been, not believing she's stuck in the position.

She stops kicking when she hears a different sound. It sounds like techno music and some of the pounding on the trunk stops. The car is still rocking but it has lessened. Halfway sure she's just imaging shit until she hears a car horn honking. Her heart stops. 'Oh please fucking please be help!' She is screaming inside her head. Her eyes fill up and she begins shaking again. The clawing sounds have dropped off to only a few. She can tell that the walkers are getting distracted.

'Please. Please Please. Please.' Jameson is whispering while she picks up her gun in her trembling hand. Not knowing who it is, she will take anyone not dead at this point. Then Jameson hears several loud thumps as bodies hit the trunk and then silence. All she hears is a whooshing sound in her ears. After hours of deafening noise the absence of sound is staggering. Keeping her gun pointed at the trunk and her knife poised. Her arms are shaking so badly she wouldn't even be able to hit anything but she holds them up anyway.

There is a scraping sound, metal against metal. Her heart lurches, she doesn't know if it's a human sound or if a walker is somehow making its way into the car. There's a popping sound and the trunk lifts up. She is blinded by a flashlight and she hears yelling. Someone is grabbing her and her instincts kicking. She is screaming, kicking and thrashing.

"Jameson! Stop. yer ok. Stop," a voice is yelling. Her eyes begin to focus on who's talking to her and she sees Daryl and Abraham. Daryl's eyes are wild and he's grabbing her face. Clawing at him, grasping his shirt, crashing her body into his, she breaks in to jagged sobs. Her arms holding onto him like he's going to disappear at any moment. Jameson can't breathe and she is shaking so violently Daryl can barely hold onto her. Curling into him Jameson feels the weight of her ordeal crushing her. Leting go of struggling to stay awake, she lays her head against his chest, shuts her eyes and passes out.

* * *

"I got ya, I got ya." Daryl is saying. He is squeezing her to his chest, standing up, sliding his arm under her knees, holding her tightly against him. Abraham is watching Jameson and can't stop the tears flooding his eyes. He has never seen her so fragile, even after her attack she was still strong. The pure terror in her face was enough to break his heart. He grinds his fingers into his eyes, quelling the falling moisture.

Daryl and Abraham start walking to the main road. They are going to walk until Glenn circles back. Daryl keeps looking down at Jameson and sees she is still crying silently, her fist clenched onto his shirt. Her body has violent tremors running through it every few seconds. He tries to get a look at her leg but all he can see is dried blood. Her entire leg is covered in it and she has thick dried mud all over her. She only has a tank top on and her skin is clammy with goose bumps.

"She needs a shirt or a blanket, she fuckin' freezin'." He says. Abraham stops and pulls off his flannel shirt, tucking it around her. They have been walking for thirty minutes when Glenn pulls up.

"Fuck is she ok?" Glenn yells out the driver window.

"Barely." Abraham says as he pulls open the sliding door. Daryl steps up into the van and sits with her in his lap. He needs to look at her leg but she won't let go of him. She's mumbling into his chest.

"Yer ok, James. Gotta look at yer leg, le'go." He says quietly. She doesn't even respond.

Abraham climbs in the front seat. "We'll stop and get your bike, I'll ride it back." He says over his shoulder.

"Don' give a fuck. She's bleedin out," he snaps. "She needs a doctor."

Glenn starts driving and looks over at Abraham who shrugs. They drive past the housing complex, leaving his motorcycle behind.

"Just hold on James hold on you're ok gonna be ok he'll come" Jameson is muttering into Daryl's chest. He realizes that she is most likely in shock. She's talking to herself, saying things that she was probably thinking in the trunk.

"I'm here. I'm here, darlin'" he murmurs.

Daryl can't stop himself, he starts rocking her back and forth, tears streaming down him face. His heart feels like its been ripped out of his chest. Daryl puts his forehead to Jameson's and begins whispering all of the things he wants her to know. Telling her how much he loves her, how he's never leaving her side again, that he will do everything he can to keep her safe. Daryl begs her to wake up, to open her eyes, not even caring that Glenn and Abraham are hearing him weep like a little girl or that he's proclaiming his undying love like some teenager. He loves this woman who's broken in his arms. This woman who spent her day running from a herd of walkers after being left for dead, jumping from a second story window and impaling her leg on a metal pole. She spent hours in a trunk surrounded by dozens and dozens of dead clawing at her. Jameson is the strongest person he's ever met and seeing her so fragile is crushing him. Squeezing his eyes shut Daryl is praying for the pain in his chest to go away but every time he opens his eyes and looks down it increases.

Unable to do anything but hold her Daryl hopes that he wasn't too late. That he made it in time and that she will recover from this horrific day. He prays he will get to see her green eyes again, that he'll get to make her laugh and hear her singing softly. That he will get the chance to tell her everything he feels for her and have her actually hear him. Daryl promises to a better man, he promises to never harm her, to never fail her and to never ever leave her again.


	22. Chapter 21

**I am kinda having a dilemma on how much of the current season I want to put into this story. I was thinking of adding some of the events of the last episode, S5E14, Spend. Thought?**

Daryl, Abraham and Glenn pull up to the gates to Alexandria. Rick is standing there pacing. He pulls the gate open quickly. They drive in and Abraham jumps out.

"We need a doctor, Now!" he shouts. He slides the door open and Daryl pushes himself to stand and steps out of the van. Rick jogs over from the gate

"Is she ok? where was she?" he asks while trying to see the small woman in Daryl's arms.

"Don' have time, she needs a doctor now." Daryl says flatly and starts rushing her towards the nearby clinic. Rick is jogging along the side with him. They get to the clinic and push through the glass doors. Philip, one of the town's doctors, was told to stay in the clinic to wait for a possible patient. When they come running in the door he gets up and rushes over, "Get her in here." He points to the nearest room, "How's she injured?" Philip asks.

"She was impaled with a piece a metal in her leg. I don' know what else, we couldn', she wouldn' let go, so I couldn't look," Daryl stammers out. He feels completely helpless seeing her on a gurney covered in blood and mud. She's deathly pale, he hadn't noticed how pale until he placed her under the clinic exam lights.

Rick is in the room pacing, rubbing his face and shaking his head and watching as the doctor cuts off her pants to see the wound.

"Rick I need you to go to my nurses house, her names Sarah, get her here," Stevens says. He cuts all of Jameson's clothing off to check for any wounds, including bites. Daryl pulls the curtain shut to keep Abraham and Glenn from seeing her like this.

The doctor gets an IV in to get her fluids for dehydration. She has scrapes and contusions all over her hands, arms and legs. The palms of her hands are raw from falling and clawing at the dirt. The doctor turns her hands over and sees her nails are torn and broken off. "She fought hard," Philip murmurs and then says, "Ok Daryl I need you to help until my nurse gets here. I need you to help hold her leg while I clean it. It's gonna hurt her. I gave her some pain meds in her IV but she's had a lot of blood loss, her blood pressure is to low to give her much relief right now."

Daryl just nods but the sight of her bruised and scraped hands cloud his mind. They are horrifying. He can see that she had been falling and clawing her way to safety. She has gravel embedded in her raw palms, her fingers tips a bloodied. He can't image the terror she experienced.

"Daryl come here, hold her leg." Philip breaks Daryl trance. He walks to the other side of the bed and holds her thigh while the doctor starts irrigating the large puncture wound. Jameson bucks of the bed moaning out a high pitch keening.

Daryl grips her leg and bends his head down. He's quietly telling her that she's safe.

She stops struggling but is whimpering. She hasn't opened her eyes yet but her body is reacting to the pain.

"Ok, it went straight through but looks like its torn some, so she pulled it out," Philip says mainly to himself. He starts cleaning up tissue that is too torn to salvage. He irrigates it again and Jameson tries twisting away and yelping out. Her eyes shoot open and she starts clawing at the hands grabbing her. She isn't seeing the room she's in, she isn't seeing Daryl, she is seeing gnashing teeth, bloody gaping mouths and skeletal hands tearing at her flesh. She howls heart wrenching cries and sobs. "Jameson, we got ya. your ok. You gonna be ok." Daryl pleads with her. "Please calm down darlin' we got clean this out." Jameson eyes slowly start to focus on her surroundings. She begins crying, deep chest aching sobs. She tries to talk but it just gasps and howls. Daryl's heart is breaking at the pain they are causing her.

"Ok we gotta roll her on her stomach, I need to get to the exit wound," Philip tells Daryl.

Daryl nods and moves to the other side of the bed and helps the doctor roll her. She moans out. The nurse comes into the room right as they start cleaning the exit wound. Daryl moves slightly but isn't leaving the room. He stands back, chewing his thumb, watching everything they are doing.

* * *

Rick, Abraham, Glenn and now Maggie are in the waiting room. Rick is asking Abraham and Glenn where they found her. "She had to jump out a second story window. She landed on a piece of metal, went through her leg. She ran for about ten miles, with a fuckin' hole in her leg. She was out running a herd. We followed the dead walkers and finally got to a road. There was a car surrounded by at least fifty walkers. She was in the trunk," Abraham tells the group. "When we opened it…..I have never seen…," he pauses and rubs his face roughly and heaves out a huge breath. "The utter terror…in her eyes." He shakes his head and walks away. He stands looking out the dark glass windows. He turns back, "I can't imagine the terror of being in a tiny dark box, surrounded with no hope of being found. We could hear the moaning, growling from the forest. The trunk had claw marks, teeth marks," he says while staring off. He shakes his head again and focuses on the group in front of him and says, "If Daryl doesn't kill those fuckers, I will." He turns, walks outside and sits on the curb with his head in his hands.

Rick is standing there trying to consume everything Abraham just told him. He feels his blood boiling at the thought of her hiding, injured and hopeless all because she was left for dead. He knows that something is going to change soon. He doesn't know how exactly but things are going to be changing.

Daryl walks out of the room. He has blood all over his hands. He's pale and his shoulders are slumped in exhaustion.

"She's ok, she's just..she's in shock n' dehydrated," he tells the group. "Tha pole went through her leg but she had ta pull it out so it's pretty damaged. She lost a lot of blood. Her blood pressures too low for him ta give her any more pain meds. That's why she was screamin'"

"Oh god, she's gonna be ok right?" Maggie asks while gripping Glenn's hand tightly. "He says she will," Daryl says flatly and then turns to Rick, "I'm stayin' here. I'm not goin' anywhere so cover my shit." He turns to go back in but stops and turns around. "And Rick, I'll be seein' those fuckers soon, " he says menacingly and walks back into Jameson's room.

Rick nods and rubs the back of his neck. He doesn't know how he's going to keep Daryl from killing those two men. Rick also knows that Daryl will have a hard time forgiving him for sending her on that run. Truthfully Rick will probably never forgive himself. He knew it was a bad call, he knew he was putting her in danger but he was so convinced he needed to do anything he could to appease Deanna.

'That's the last time she endangers one of my people.' he tells himself.

"Tomorrow we are havin' a meeting. Just family. Got it?" he asks Glenn and Maggie. "We have some decisions to make. Go home and let the others know. I'm stayin' here tonight. "

They both nod, Maggie walks over, hugs Rick and says, "It's not yer fault, Rick. He will understand, so will she." Rick just nods but he knows that the mistake he made by sending her out there with ill equipped cowards will haunt him and most likely cause a rift between the three of them. Rick sits down, preparing for a long night of waiting. He listens to the doctor and nurse talking inside the room but can't hear Jameson howling any longer. He's hoping that they have been able to give her some kind of pain medicine.

* * *

Daryl is standing in Jameson's room. He's leaning against the wall watching the doctor pick pieces of gravel out of her poor hands. They've had to pull out loose nails that she had torn off. He can see the tattoos are her arms are scratched and cut. It will leave a scattering of scars across the images. "She gonna need stiches on 'er leg?" he asks while the nurse wraps her thigh.

"No we don't wanna stitch up the puncture in case it still has bacteria in it. We will keep it packed and dressed. Change out the bandages daily, probably irrigate again. It will allow any fluid build up or infection to drain instead of fester, " the doctor says without looking up. Daryl nods but doesn't respond.

The nurse is starting to wash her with a small basin and washcloth. Daryl walks over, "Can I?" he asks while reaching out for the cloth. The nurse looks over surprised that this rough looking man wants to do something so intimate.

"You'll have to be careful with the injured skin, let me know when the water gets to dirty, we'll change it out, "she says and hands the cloth to Daryl. He wrings out the cloth and begins gently washing the mud caked on Jameson's arms and legs.

* * *

"Shut up shut up shut up," Jameson screams. She can't stand the moans and scratching and clawing. It's deafening. It's worming its way in her brain and that's all she will ever hear again. She will be in this trunk forever. She will just be a dead girl in a trunk surrounded by rotting meat. She won't see anyone again. She won't see him again.

"Jameson! Wake up! Jameson!" Daryl demands.

"Not here. He's not here." Jameson mutters.

"I'm here darlin' I'm here. I got ya," Daryl says trying to wake her. She is thrashing in bed and clawing it him. She's kicking her legs causing her injury to bleed again. The doctor is holding her arms down trying to tie restraints on her wrist.

"Don' fuck tie her down, I got her," he snaps at the man. Daryl crawls up on the bed, straddling her, pinning her legs and holding her down without hurting her.

"Noooooooo, you're not. You're not here. I'm dead, just a dead girl in a trunk. " She screams, her eyes still closed and her faced screwed up in anguish. Her hands are trying to claw him.

"I am here. I'm here. I got ya. Remember you were saying I'd find ya, that I'd track ya. Well I did. I got ya. You're not in the trunk anymore. You're safe. I got ya." He tries to convince her.

She sobs and gasps out, "You got me?"

"Yes darlin' I got ya. Come on open your eyes. Lemme see ya," he says pleading quietly.

"No. I'll open 'em and then you disappear." She sobs out.

"No I won't. I am never leavin' ya. I'm here. Never leavin'," he says honestly. He knows that he won't be leaving her. If they want him to recruit she's going with him. He won't leave her side ever again.

Jameson peeks her eyes open and sees Daryl hovering over her, one hand cupping her cheek. His eyes are searching hers for some kind of recognition.

"Am I dead? Did they get in?" she whispers.

"No darlin," his voice cracks, he clears his throat. "They didn't. I found ya. You're safe."

Jameson nods and puts her hand over his, gripping it, checking to make sure his not a figment of her imagination.

"Daryl. They fucking left me. They didn't even tell me the house was full." She gasps out while tears stream down her cheeks.

"I know 'n they'll be answerin' ta me for that." He says while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I'm gonna climb off here so I don' hurt your leg anymore." She grabs his arms and exclaims, "No!" while clenching his shirt with her fists.

"I'm not leavin', just sittin in this chair here," he comforts her while tilting his head towards the chair he has pulled up to the side of the bed. "Not leaving ya."

She slowly nods and releases him. Daryl climbs off the bed and sees Rick standing in the doorway. He came in when he heard her screaming again. Daryl looks at him and scowls, struggling to not taking out his rage on him. He knows he sent Jameson on the run with those idiots but he also knows Rick wouldn't wish her harmed, that he had to have had a reason to do it.

"Jameson…" Rick says quietly while walking closer to the bed. She looks over at him and sees the pain consuming him, his looks broken and desperate.

"I don't blame you Rick. She is the one who threatened me. You couldn't do anything about it," she tells him trying to ease his mind. She can't possibly be angry with Rick. Deanna was the one threatening her with eviction from the community. She wishes she had told that lady to stick it and risked getting kicked out.

"Wha' ya talkin about?" Daryl asks confused at her statement.

"Deanna said she had to go on the run and implied Jameson could leave if she didn't go." Rick explains while looking at him with a torn expression. He knows this is going to fuel Daryl's anger but the man deserves to know. He just hopes he can contain the situation or it may tear the town and their family apart. If Daryl loses it he could get kicked out. Jameson would leave with him, maybe even others. He wouldn't be able to watch his family split up.

"She forced 'er on a run with three fuckin' cowards with tha threat of kickin' her out?" he growls though his clenched jaw. Jameson places her hand over Daryl's. He looks down and sees her concerned face. "We will deal with this, lets not freak out just yet, ok?" she says quietly. Daryl looks down trying to swallow his anger. He nods once and strokes her hand.

"We will fix this. We will find a way to fix this," Rick says to both of them and looks at the door and lowers his voice, "We are meeting tomorrow. Just us." Daryl and Jameson look at him and realize he speaking quieter to keep the doctor and nurse from hearing him. "We won't let them ruin this place." He adds quietly with a pointed look at Daryl. Daryl understands, he has seen this look of determination before. Rick is willing to do anything to keep this place safe, his family safe. Daryl nods again, "We'll be there."

* * *

Rick is walking over to armory. They have the schedules for patrols and other security tasks. He needs to make sure the night patrols for this evening are all filled with townies. His family is meeting tonight to discuss what they need to do to fix this place and he needs all of them to attend.

As he approaches, he sees Deanna speaking to Olivia the woman in charge of the supply building. When Deanna sees Rick walking towards her she ends her conversation and meets him halfway.

"I heard you found her." She says, "That's wonderful."

"No thanks to your people," Rick replies coolly.

"See that there Rick is why we are having problems," She says with her eyebrows raised, "My people. You are still separating your group from the town. It's not going to work if you don't learn to mesh with the community."

"I understand that but since my family is being depended on completely for all things dangerous and important, we can't help but see ourselves as a separate group," he explains.

"Other people are doing runs and security for the town," she replies, "it isn't just your group."

"They are doing little runs to already cleared buildings, they are walking the interior of the walls and they are helping with the disposal of already terminated walkers. They aren't going on the most dangerous runs, or hiking through the walker filled forest nearby. My people are going out to hunt and now recruit. There needs to be a better balance," he explains, "I almost lost one of the strongest of my group because of three weak willed cowards. Men that have been provided with the training but don't have courage to back up their team members."

"I realize you're upset but I believe them when they say there wasn't anything they could do," she responds.

"If she had the ability to make it out alive, they had the ability to wait for her. She had to jump out of a second story window and ran for miles with a injury," he says while grinding his teeth. "They are liars, they are cowards and they aren't welcome working with my team in a capacity. You'll have to find them new jobs."

"Well I don't think that will work," she says with squinted eyes, "I want them on the security and supplies teams."

"I don't care what you want. I'm in charge of security and organizing supply runs so I choose my teams. I can't risk any more lives depending on undependable people. I will be using other townspeople for security and will train other to do runs but those two are not welcome. Now if you'll excuse me I need to alter some schedules." He says while walking away leaving her dumbfounded.

* * *

"You can't take her home yet. She needs to rest, we need to irrigate it and change her bandages daily," Philip tries to change Daryl's mind.

"She can rest at home, I'm there ta take care of 'er. I will bring 'er for the bandage changes," Daryl says while helping Jameson sit up.

"She can't walk, she needs to keep the leg elevated," Philip tries again to get Daryl to leave her at the clinic.

"I will fuckin' carry her here," He snaps, "Now unhook her."

"I just don't understand the rush, she's only been here for 12 hours. She needs more fluids, antibiotics and pain medication. She needs her wound monitored," he explains.

"I get it man. She is safe with me. I'll watch 'er leg n' I'll bring 'er back everyday. I just want 'er at home," Daryl explains. He wants to have her at the meeting tonight and if the doctor doesn't get off his back his going to hurt the guy. He doesn't want to but his nerves are fried and his patience is thin.

"Ok, Ok. If she gets a fever, if you see any change in her leg, any draining, you need to bring her back. It's critical to keep her from getting an infection. She's only had one bag of antibiotics, she needs another one, are you comfortable bringing her home with an IV and a bag of fluids?" Philip asks.

"Yea, I can handle it. Plus we have Maggie, she knows shit from 'er dad, " he tries to pacify the guy's worries.

Jameson is just watching the exchange, wanting to go home. She doesn't want Daryl sleeping on the floor or in a chair at the clinic because he's not going to be leaving her side. Not that she minds. Having flashbacks, Jameson is scared to close her eyes and she's scared she will open them and be alone in a trunk again. Looking over at Daryl as he paces, biting his nail bed. He's been attentive and sweet but is stressed. Jamesonknows he will do whatever needs to be done to help heal her leg. The doctor walks back in with a bag of antibiotics and a wheelchair. "No reason to break your back carrying her," he jokes while Daryl scoffs. Philip clears his throat and continues, "Here's the liquid antibiotics. You need to plug it into her IV, hang it above her, once the bags done you can remove her IV. Here are antibiotic pills to start tomorrow morning. Here's pain meds, one pill ever six hours if she's hurting and here is some extra gauze wrap for her hands. Keep them dry. No showers."

He hands a bag filled with everything to Daryl and pulls the wheelchair close to the bed. Daryl easily picks Jameson up and lowers her into the chair.

"Bring her back tomorrow afternoon, I'll clean out the wound and check her hands, " Philip says and backs up so Daryl can get through the door.

"Thanks doc," Daryl mutters while rolling her out of the clinic.

* * *

"Daryl, I don't need a pain pill. I'm fine, " Jameson complains.

"You're hurtin' I can tell, yer eyebrows are all bunchy," he says while tilting his head examining her face.

"Yeah it hurts a little but I hate pain meds. I've had 3rd degree burns on twenty percent of my body. I can handle a hole in my leg, " she tries to explain to him. She hates taking pain meds. They make her loopy and sweaty.

"Holes," Daryl says with a scowl and adds, "Yer a terrible patient."

Jameson laughs, "Shuddup."

He smirks and says, "Fine but tell me if it gets worse."

"Yes, Nurse Ratchet." She says with a glint in her eye. Daryl squints at her and shakes his head. "Yer lucky yer hurt or I'd kick yer smartass," he mutters.

She chuckles then gets a serious look as she remembers everything that's happened yesterday, how she thought she'd never see him again.

"Daryl…I…thank you for finding me. I didn't…" she stammers while swallowing the lump in her throat. He face crumples and he bows his head feeling overwhelmed with the emotions he experienced in the last twenty-four hours. She reaches out at cups his face with her gauze wrapped hand.

"Daryl, I'm here and safe because of you so thank you," she says softly.

"No. I didn' do shit. I wasn' there. Ya saved ya'self. I shoulda been there," he rants and scrubs his face with his hands, digging his palms into his eyes. He can't stand her thanking him. He feels such guilt for her being in the situation in the first place.

"Daryl, don't feel guilty. None of this was your fault and I don't want you beating yourself up over this, " she scolds him, "now come over here and kiss me already."

He looks up through his hair and smirks. "If ya insist, S'pose I could."

Jameson smiles, "Thanks for suffering though it for me. I know it's difficult to stomach."

* * *

Everyone is in the living room for the house meeting. Daryl is carrying Jameson in to keep her off her leg. "Seriously Daryl can walk, I'm not an invalid," Jameson complains.

"Shuddup." He says flatly and sets her down on a chair while putting a pillow on the table to elevate her leg. Everyone is watching him be nursemaid in amusement. "How's the leg, James?" Rick asks. Daryl interrupts her from answering.

"She aint takin' her pain meds," Daryl says while scowling and adds, "She's bein' a pain in the ass."

"Daryl, snitches get stitches." She says while scowling at him.

"Oh ya, well bad patients git their meds hidden in their food," he says while glaring at her.

"Ever pick up your teeth with broken fingers, Daryl?" she snaps.

Everyone is watching the interaction holding back their laughter. It's been awhile since they've seen them verbally spare.

"Try me woman. Ya couldn' take me with two legs." He replies with a smirk.

"I don't need two legs to smother you in your sleep big man," she says with a creepy smile.

He squints at her and shakes his head. "Ya gonna need ta eat a sandwich ta pull that off, darlin'."

Jameson growls at him, while chucking a pillow at his face and then notices everyone is staring at them. Rick can't hold his laughter in any longer; he barks out a huge chuckle, while everyone else muffles their laughs when they see Daryl scowling at them.

Rick calms down and says, "Glad we still get to have the Daryl and Jameson show."

They both snap "Shuddup," in unison and then glare at each other again.

**To be continued… sorry :)**


	23. Chapter 22

**This chapter contains smut at the end. Feel free to skip if lusty bedroom happenings aren't your thing. Enjoy and please Follow, fav and review! **

**As always. I don't own any TWD character. **

"Ok we need to discuss what happened to Jameson. I spoke with Deanna earlier and told her those two fuck ups are off any of my security or supply runs. They're her problem now. I wanna talk about how you guys feel about the way things are running here, " Rick says while looking around the living room.

"They ain't her problem either, they're mine," Daryl says while staring at Jameson's bandaged hands.

Jameson looks over at Daryl with a small smile and says, "Excuse me but I think I get first dibs, I think I earned it."

Rick shakes his head and says, "We gotta handle this…carefully. Believe me, I wanna string those fuckers up too but Deanna, her husband and the people they are chummy with aren't going to approve of our brand of justice. We need to figure out how to change things here. These people don't know what the fuck they're doing."

Abraham chimes in, "They are every man for themselves here. If its dangerous they run, don't matter who they leave behind."

Rick's eyes go wide and then he asks, "Is it an official stance, something Deanna has enforced? Leaving people behind if it's too dangerous?"

"Not sure it's official but it's definitely a standard operating procedure," Abraham replies while rolling his neck.

Jameson adds, "They haven't had to fight for their lives. They're cowards. They're still clinging to the past. Expecting others to do the dirty work and keep them safe. Fuck 'em, all of 'em."

"You'd think they'd have learned after invasion," Glenn mutters.

"They did. They learned that we are Badass Motherfuckers that they could depend on to take care of their lazy-as-fuck asses by finding them shit, killing shit, and guarding said lazy-as-fuck asses while they sleep in their fuckin' organic Egyptian cotton sheets next to the fuck-ugly families that they never fucking lost. They're fuckin' lucky, they're fuckin' lazy and they are all fuckin' assholes." Jameson grumbles.

When she hears nothing but silence she glances up and sees everyone staring at her after her foul mouth tirade. Daryl is smirking holding in a laugh while everyone else is somewhat shocked at the profuse and gratuitous use of curse words.

"Sorry, maybe I do need a pain pill. I'm kinda grumpy," she says while looking slightly embarrassed and chewing her bottom lip.

Abraham is the first to crack when his boisterous laughter echoes through the house. "Oh my god woman I knew I liked ya but shit that was funny as fuck. Sorry Rosita and Daryl but I'm in love, " he says while chuckling. Rosita punches him in the shoulder while Daryl throws a pillow at his face.

"Ok so moving on…," Rick says while shaking his head. "I think what we need to do is get each of us in a position of control. Maggie you're already working in a leadership role with Deanna, Me and Michonne are in charge of security and scheduling runs, Abraham I heard they wanna put you in charge of the construction crew, Daryl they got you doing recruiting.."

Daryl interrupts, "I'm not gonna be doin' it anymore if Jameson is joinin' me." Jameson looks over at him surprised. He adds, "I'm not leavin' her side again."

Rick nods and asks, "Is that something you want Jameson?"

"Um. I haven't really…" she starts but Daryl interrupts. "It don't matter. I'm not leavin' her side. If she don't wanna then I'm not goin'."

"Daryl we can't be together twenty four seven. It's impossible, " she says

"I'm makin it possible. You go out them walls, I'm wit ya. I'm not leavin' and comin' back to ya missin' and almost dead again. Not happenin"," he growls.

Jameson shakes her head. She's too tired to fight, "Okay whatever, we'll figure that out. So Rick, what you're saying is we each get a head of a department or something, over throw the town from the inside?" she asks.

Rick nods, "I think it will work. If we get in charge of each important aspect of the town we can train and enforce people to do shit the right way. Our way."

"Ya can't train people ta have balls," Daryl mumbles. "I ain't trustin' any of these people with her life or any y'alls lives."

Rick rubs his chin, "I know we can't get them to be braver but we gotta get them in situations so they learn to step up. There's gotta be a way."

"I say we drive them into the forest, drop them in the middle of a herd and say, meet ya at home, bye-bye." Jameson mutters while adjusting a loose bandage on her wrist.

"I think your way will work, Rick." Maggie says while ignoring Jameson snark, "We get all of us as leaders, get rules and standards changed, get people properly trained and in situations where they have to change to survive. It's the only way we learned."

The group continues to talk more about who they believe will be appropriate in which roles. Rick is arguing that Jameson should get into a leadership role but Daryl is flipping his shit. "She ain't goin' anywhere without me. She can be a lead but I'm on her team then," he says flatly. Rick scrubs his face and tiredly says, "Ok let's just talk 'bout the details over the next week or so. We can figure it out. I think now that we have an idea of what we want to happen it'll go smoother. We will try to safeguard ourselves with back up from our group for all runs and patrols. Good?" Rick looks a round as everyone nods. Daryl stands up and picks Jameson up before anyone else has a chance to respond and walks out with a "g'night" thrown over his shoulder.

Jameson chuckles as he practically jogs next door.

* * *

"Fuckin' tireda talkin'. Just want silence," he mumbles as he gets Jameson situated on the couch.

"I can't agree with you more," she says and then pauses, "When I was in the trunk….it was so loud…I…it was a total mindfuck. I can still hear it. When I close my eyes…, " she pauses again as she stares at the wall for a moment. Daryl watches her and tries to let her know he's with her and knows where she's coming from.

"When I was runnin' with Beth after the prison we had ta hide in a trunk one night as a herd passed. It was like that too. Loud. They didn't know we were there though. If they had I wouldn' be here, the trunk wouldn' lock. I can' imagine what ya went through havin' 'em claw for ya. I'm sorry that happened," he says quietly. Jameson is surprised that he told her about it. He doesn't talk about Beth much. Jameson knows that he had some kinda feelings for her. She knows that he blames himself for her death.

"I'm sorry that happened to you both too, " she says while brushing the hair out of his eyes. "Do you have nightmares about it?" she asks quietly.

"Not about that but I have 'em for other stuff. Stuff with my dad or the night Beth was taken, " he says while chewing his thumb. He hasn't really talked about his past with Jameson. Just another thing he loves about her, her ability to leave things be and not pressure him to talk about it.

She nods and says, "You know you can talk about shit if you ever wanna. I don't ask because I know if you wanted to, you would. Its not because I don't care." Daryl smiles softly.

"I know darlin'." He says while stroking her cheek. "'preciate it."

"I'm nervous to sleep." Jameson says and looks over at Daryl.

He frowns and quietly says "Imma be right here. If ya want me stay watch for ya I will. Yer safe with me."

"I know Daryl," she says with a small smile, "I wouldn't be with you if I didn't trust you with my life. I know I'm safe with you but I'm nervous to have dreams. I used to have them after the accident; I had them for a while after I got my scar. I don't want to dream about yesterday."

Daryl's chest aches for her. "I can't help ya with that other than ta try n' wake ya or somethin'" he says feeling helpless to not be able to keep her safe from her own mind reliving the traumatic event.

"Probably not a good idea to do it, I'll probably punch you in the face or something, " she smiles. "But on second thought…..yeah go ahead and wake me up." She smirks.

"Shuddup. I'm tryin ta be nice and ya gotta be all mean," he scowls but doesn't mean it.

Jameson chuckles, "You can't fool me Daryl, I know what your real McBroodyass scowl is. That's your I'm a big fat liar trying to make you feel guilt scowl."

Daryl squints at her through his hair. He didn't know she could read him so well. "I don' like ya knowin' the difference."

She cracks up and says, "Of course you don't. I can call you on your bullshit and rob you blind in poker."

Daryl smirks at her. "Le's get ya a pill, I think ya need ta rest yer mouth."

She smiles, "I haven't even started using my mouth yet Daryl…" He squints at her again and slowly smiles. He picks her up and sits back down with her in his lap. "S'ok?" he asks worrying his hurting her.

"Perfect." She says as she lays her head against his shoulder. He slides his hand up and down her back. He brings his other hand up and turns her face up to see her eyes. He leans in and gently kisses her. She runs her tongue along his bottom lip and he growls. "We can' do this darlin'," he mumbles against her lips. She pulls back a little to see his eyes, the stormy blues that most people don't ever get to see. She feels that pull she always gets when he makes direct eye contact. It's hypnotic.

"I know, just wanna kiss you," she says with a shy smile.

Daryl scoffs, "Yea right. That's how it always starts."

Jameson shrugs one shoulder. "It's true," she says and looks down feeling oddly vulnerable. She's still feeling a bit crazy from the whole event. She wants to kiss and hug this man and feel like she's not dreaming. Daryl is watching emotions flicker over her face. He can tell she's suffering from yesterday. He can tell she's anxious and he thinks that she just needs to be close to him, to stop feeling like she is going to wake up in that metal box again.

"Le's get ta bed darlin'" he says while picking her up easily, "I'll holdya, keep the nightmares away." She nods against his chest suddenly feeling exhausted by everything. He gets her tucked into bed. He lies on his side with his arm resting across her stomach and his hand tucked around the back. She's flush against him and he can feel her body relax almost instantly. He watches her for an hour before he falls asleep and only has to stroke her a few times to calm down her dreams.

* * *

The next week passes with Daryl and Jameson making trips to the medical clinic for wound treatment and discussions with Rick on plans for changes in town. Daryl is sick of talking about it. He just wants to kill Chris and Luke or at least cut their balls off since they aren't using them. Rick is the only thing stopping him from skinning the two alive.

By the following week Glenn and Rosita have taken over as supply run leaders, Abraham is lead on construction, Carol is working in the supply building with plans to work her way into the management role, they just needed to get rid of Olivia. Jameson is pretty sure Carol is going to do some planting of stolen supplies at Olivia's house to get that ball rolling.

Recruitment is still an issue because Daryl is refusing to go without Jameson but Rick wants Jameson to work as a trainer for all security and supply run team members. Jameson is actually not too upset with Daryl's demands. She is perfectly content with having Daryl as her main back up for whatever Rick choses. Daryl is pleasantly surprised that she isn't blowing a gasket and raging about how she can take care of herself. He's realizing that what happened to her in that forest and in that trunk may have changed her permanently. She isn't scared all the time but he can tell she's more anxious than before.

Since Daryl isn't doing scouting trips Alan is doing them for now. He brought a group of three men back today. He's optimistic because one of the men has survivalist and military training and good leadership abilities. The other two men used to work in agriculture so the town may have a better chance at growing their own food. Rick is excited but nervous to meet with the three new men because anyone who's been surviving out beyond the walls is strong. They have either survived like his group or like the group that tried to invade the town. Rick wants Daryl and Jameson to meet them because they are very good at reading people.

"I want ya both with me because you guys can read people," Rick is telling Daryl. Daryl is scowling.

He wants to meet the men but he doesn't want to leave Jameson's side or have her meet them before he does. He knows he's being a little crazy but ever since that awful night a couple weeks ago he can't have her leave his sight. She being a good sport and only occasionally throws things at him for being overbearing.

"Where we meetin 'em?" he asks trying to find a middle ground so he's close to Jameson but far enough to keep the guys from hurting her if they are sketchy.

"We could meet up at Deanna's. Then if they feel ok to ya, we could have one at a time over for dinner. See what Jameson thinks." Rick suggests.

"Don't want her meetin' them," Daryl says while chewing on his lip. "If they're bad people she'll end up bein' a target or somethin'." Rick nods; he understands the man's concerns. He also knows that Jameson is perfectly capable to handle herself but after everything happened she's still vulnerable.

"We will meet them, see how ya feel and if you're comfortable we can have 'em meet the others. Jameson is as good as you are with knowing what people are really like. Ya two are like mind readers. It's better for the town if we use your skills to weed out the crazies," Rick states while crossing his fingers.

"Fine, I'll let Jameson know." He says and adds, "If they don' feel right they ain't comin' ta the house." Rick nods and Daryl returns to the bedroom to let Jameson know.

* * *

"Imma meet the new guys with Rick. Might have em for dinner if they're not crazies." Daryl tells Jameson. He's pacing around the room stressing out.

"I'll be finnnnnne, Daryl. The doc said I need to walk so Maggie and I are walking the inner perimeter. Nothin' outside. I'll be back for dinner. I promise," Jameson explains.

Daryl gnaws on his thumb and then says, "Ya promise ta take yer rifle n' if ya see anythin' n' I fuckin mean anythin' at all y'all come to me and I'll deal with it. And don' over do it. Got it? Yer leg is still healin'."

"I promise." she says with a smile.

He shuffles his feet and walks over to Jameson and tilts her head, he's looking at her through his hair. "I won't lose you," he whispers and kisses her. He tucks a loose hair behind her ear and says, "I'll see ya at dinner."

* * *

Maggie and Jameson are walking the perimeter. They are half way around when Jameson needs to sit down. "Sorry I didn't realize how tired I'd get," Jameson apologizes.

"It's okay. Ya had a pole jammed through yer leg. Whatcha expect?" Maggie replies with a chuckle.

Jameson shrugs and says," Just hate feelin' weak."

Maggie shakes her head, "You and Daryl are perfect for each other."

Jameson smirks, "I think so. Even if he's a pain in my ass."

Maggie smiles and then looks around.

She lowers her voice and says, "Can you keep a secret?"

Jameson tilts her head and quirks an eyebrow. "Umm. Ya I mean as long as it's not a 'Hey so the other day I got bite and I'm hiding it' type of secret." she says with furrowed brow. Jameson hates secrets. She's a straightforward type of person.

Maggie shakes her head and laughs. "No not that type of secret." she says and then clears her throat," So I'm pregnant..."

Jameson's mouth drops open. "Holy shit. Really? Wow. That's nuts. I mean how long? Er um congrats?" Jameson stammers.

Maggie's looks horrified.

"Fuck I'm sorry I'm not good at this type of thing. Let me start over," Jameson mutters while shaking her head. "That's amazing Maggie. I'm serious. I suck at surprises. My brain blanks and random shit comes out. Really it's amazing. Is Glenn insanely happy? You're gonna have cute little Glenn babies..that's really great."

"You're right you're terrible at this," Maggie scoffs and then smiles. "It's fine I was rendered mute for a day when I found out. We just didn't think it'd happen. I guess now that we're getting proper nutrition and rest, our bodies reproductive system turned back on."

Jameson's wide-eyed. "It really is great. You guys will be great," Jameson says with grin.

Maggie looks up at the sky and sees it's getting late. "Come we still got a ways to go before dinner. Thank you by the way. It's gonna be difficult. It...I'm terrified. If this place.." she pauses, "if we lose this place. I don't know what we will do." She gets teary eyed.

Jameson pulls her into a hug. She doesn't really hug people, expect for Daryl but she could tell Maggie needed it. "Maggie whatever happens, we are all your family. We always find a way. Everything will be ok." Jameson says quietly while rubbing Maggie's back. Maggie nods and wipes her eyes. "Thanks James." she says with a shy smile.

* * *

Maggie and Jameson return their rifles to the armory and walk back home. Jameson is limping slightly form the excursion. She looks up and sees Daryl scowling at her from Rick's lawn. He strides over quickly. "Ya over did it, " he scolds her while he tries to pick her up.

"Damnit Daryl I'm fine. I gotta use my leg or it's gonna shrivel up and fall off," she snaps. She tries to change the subject, "So how'd it go? They serial killers?"

"Nah they seem good. One has alotta survival n' military skills. It's weird I feel like I've met 'im before. Let me know wha' ya think about him. Ya hungry?" he asks.

"Starving," she says with a grin.

They beginning walking over to Rick's house when Jameson hears her name called out. She looks up and is shocked at who she is seeing standing next to Rick.

"Jameson?!" the man shouts.

He comes jogging over to her. He stops in front of her for a moment before he grabs her. He's squeezing her until she squeaks. Daryl's seeing red. His first thought is that this is some ex-boyfriend. He instantly wants to kick his teeth in. He moves forward to grab her out of the guy's arms when the man picks her up and swings her around. Jameson is grabbing onto him like he's going to disappear. He sets her down and frames her face with his hands. The siblings are both smiling at each other with teary eyes.

"Jack….how? How are you here? You were overseas. How the fuck are you here?" Jameson stutters while staring at her big brother. She thinks he may be a mirage or a dream.

"Jesus baby sister I fuckin' never thought I'd find ya. They had me come back when shit went down. I was in Atlanta fire bombing the fuck out of the place. I seriously…fuck. I never thought I'd find ya," Jacks says while staring at his little sisters face. She looks older and stronger. He notices the scar on her face and wants to ask but is too blown away by her standing in front of him. They are just staring at each other when a throat clears.

"Oh fuck. Daryl this is my brother, Jack. Jack this is Daryl, my..boyfriend, " she says while not knowing for sure if that's what she should call him. They are obviously together but boyfriend seems like too trivial of a title for what he is to her.

Jack turns and puts his hand out.

"Nice ta meet ya man. Thanks for taking care of my lil sis." He says with a smile.

Daryl shakes his hand and nods. He wants to tell the man that Jameson is perfectly capable on her own and that he hasn't been taking care of her for long but he likes feeling like he's taking care of her. Rick is watching them and walks over with a smile. "Well I'm glad ya found your way here. Your sister is a strong member of our group. Invaluable. Guess you're stayin' then huh?"

Jack smiles and shakes his head. "Jameson you're the last person I thought I'd see here. Ya Rick I'm here if she's here. Not losing you again Jamie."

She scowls at him, "Don' call me that. Ya know I hate it."

"I know that's why I say it," he says while smirking. "What're big brother for?"

"Shuddup. Jack seriously I can't believe you're here. Jesus this is insane." She mutters and then adjusts her stance. Her leg is throbbing now. Daryl notices and picks her up.

"Come darlin' gotta git off this leg before ya fuck it up more," he says while walking her back to their place. Jack watches and asks, "What happened to your leg?" while walking after them.

"I impaled it on a tent pole jumping out of window, " she says over Daryl's shoulder.

Jack stops in his tracks. "Jesus woman why ya jumpin out windows?" he grumbles while following them into the living room of Jameson's and Daryl's place. He stops and looks around forgetting about his question.

"Holy shit these places are insane!" he exclaims.

"I know it's fuckin' weird. You'll get used to it. Sit down. Have you had anything to drink or eat?" she asks while Daryl gets her leg situated. Jack is watching the burly red neck take care of his little sister. When he met the guy he could tell he was there to read him. He could also tell that the guy would try to kill him in a heartbeat if he needed to. He's happy that Jameson has a man like that watching out for her.

"I'm fine. Rick said you guys are having dinner soon," he says while sitting down near Jameson.

"James I am so fuckin' happy to see you. I thought I was all that was left. Did you see of hear from anyone else before everything started?" He asks.

Jameson shakes her head, "Nope. I hadn't see or talked to the Major since I moved out. JB was across the country and I thought you and Jim were overseas. Do you know if he was still there or did they bring him back too?" she asks. She had stopped thinking about her brothers when the world went to crap. It hurt too much to think she'd never see them again.

Daryl is watching them closely. He realizes now why the guy felt familiar. They have the same bone structure and eyes. The man has red hair, probably like their mom. He remembers Jameson saying she had thick wavy red hair. This guy will give Abraham a run for his money for the reddest hair in town.

"Last I heard from him was they were keeping him in London to help with containment. I hope he's alive like us but over there. I think we were all prepared more than most for this shit. Fuckin' Major did one thing right I guess, " he says with a mirthless laugh. Jameson nods and glances over at Daryl. He's tapping his fingers on his knee and biting his thumb. "I guess you know why he seemed familiar huh?" She says while smiling. Daryl nods and says, "Ya it was weird. Kept thinkin' we had met before."

Jack looks at his sister. He hasn't seen her in years. Even before everything happened they only saw each other once or twice a year. She has a lot more tattoos than the last time he saw her. "Ya really went to town on the ink huh?" he says with a smirk.

"Yep, can't stop at one ya know that," she says with a chuckle.

Jack nods and then asks, "How'd ya get that?" while pointing at her temple.

She freezes and just says, "It's nothing. Don't' worry about it."

He knows when its something bad that she didn't want to talk about. She was the same way when he'd come home and find her with a black eye or split lip from their dad. She never wanted to talk about what happened because it infuriated him.

He frowns and looks over at Daryl, "I hope you took care of whoever did that shit."

Daryl shakes his head, "Didn' have to. She took care of it on her own. If I could I'd kill 'em ten times over."

Jack is surprised to hear that his baby sister took care of whoever did it. He decides he will be asking Daryl about it later.

Jack rubs his face. "So have you guys been together the whole time? Where were ya when everything happened?" he questions his sister.

"No we met when I came here. I was on my own for a long time, " she says while adjusting her leg and then turns to Daryl, "Can I have a pill? It's hurtin a bit more than normal."

Daryl nods, "Told ya. Ya over did it. I knew I shouldn' let ya walk with Maggie."

"Shuddup, I gotta use it. I need to get back to patrols and shit," she says while frowning. She doesn't want her brother to think she is some weak willed woman.

Jack laughs, "You have always been such a hardheaded asshole. Listen to yer man."

Daryl smirks and says, "See lis'n ta yer brother. Do wha' I tell ya."

"Shuddup both of ya. I don' need two chucklefucks telling me what to do now, " she grumbles.

Jack laughs and says, "God I missed you filthy mouth."

Daryl comes back in with her pill and some water. He's amused at seeing Jameson interact with her brother. He is also feeling a bit jealous that there is someone else here who probably knows as much, if not more about Jameson than him. He's hoping she doesn't start spending more time with her brother than him.

"I learned if from you, ya know. My first word was damn," she says with a laugh.

Jack laughs also and says, "Jesus I remember that, Mom was so pissed."

Jameson smiles and nods, she can't remember much about their mom. It always made her sad that her brothers got to have her longer. Jack sees the sadness in her eyes when he said it and reaches over and squeezes her hand. He smiles and says, "Ya look like her ya know? More now than ever. Ya just need red hair."

Jameson smiles with teary eyes and whispers, "Jack I am really happy to see you here. I can't believe its real." They stare at each other and Jack tears up again.

"Stop you're gonna make me cry like some kinda pussy and I'll have to go punch something to prove I didn't grow a vag while I was gone," he says gruffly.

She smiles and laughs. They spend the half hour talking about where they'd been and how they ended up at the town. She tells him about what happened to her leg and he starts getting agitated.

"Did you kill those fuckers yet?" He asks Daryl.

Daryl shakes his head, "Rick won' let me but I'm gonna figure somthin' out."

Daryl has been thinking long and hard about vengeance for the shit they pulled. They have no idea what he's capable of. They have no idea what he would do for the woman sitting next him.

Jack nods and says, "Well whatever ya got planned, I'm in."

Jameson just watches the two macho men plot. She just wants a chance to kick Chris and Luke in the balls before they string them up. She is still having nightmares filled with moans. She hates sleeping now.

"Lets go get food. I'm sure everyone wants to meet you and see what an older, male version of me is like," she jokes. She starts standing and Daryl jumps up.

"Come on. Let me get ya. Ya already hurt ya'self once today," he complains.

Jameson rolls her eyes and swats his hands.

"Nope, not happenin'" she says as she limps to the door. Both men stand there watching and shaking their heads.

"Fuckin pain in the ass" they both mutter together and then look at each other. Jameson laughs loudly while she opens the door.

"Great now I got two of you bitchin'" she mutters while walking outside.

* * *

At dinner everyone is questioning Jack about what Jameson was like as a kid. He's telling all her dirty secrets and some past criminal escapades. Jameson keeps hitting him when he says too much; she doesn't want him talking about her time in jail for the accident. She doesn't want everyone knowing what a piece of shit she used to be. Daryl feels slightly bad for her but is enjoying learning more about her past. She talks about it if he asks but she never offers it up. It's another reason why they get along so well. She doesn't expect him to bare his soul all the time.

"Come on fucker, you want me telling everyone about how you used to wear Superman underwear and nothing else all weekend when you were fuckin' fourteen?" she says with a raised eyebrow.

"Well fuck, ya already did. I guess I'll have to tell them how you were a emo goth who dressed like she was goin' ta a funeral everyday." He says with a gleam in his eye. She squints at him and replies, "I was a punk you fucktard and at least I wasn't a mathathlete ."

He growls at her and says, "Ya well at least I never got picked up for shoplifting twinkies at the QuickieMart."

Jameson scoffs, "You told me to do it. Just because you didn't get caught doesn't mean you didn't commit the same fuckin crime!"

"Ya but you got caught. That's just sloppy." He says with a grin. She glares at him.

Everyone is watching the two bicker finding it hilarious that Jameson is like this with all the people she cares about. It's the same type of arguments that Daryl and her have. Daryl is amused but also jealous. He likes Jameson and his snippy arguments. He doesn't want to share her with anyone, even if it's her brother.

Jack laughs and then asks, "So both houses look pretty full, do they have any open spots for me somewhere else or am I still campin?"

Rick asks Jameson and Daryl if they have room somewhere at their place. Jameson nods and says, "If you don't mind sleepin' on the floor in the living room, we can get some kinda foldable bed for you soon."

Jack nods and says, "That's better than sleepin' in the forest."

They all decide to turn in for the night and Daryl rises to help Jameson stand when Rick asks, "Hey Jameson do you think you're gonna want to do recruitment with Daryl or do you wanna train staff?"

Daryl stiffens. Jameson has been thinking about it a lot. Part of her wants to recruit because she'd like to be one of the first to meet people before they come to town. Daryl and her can weed people out pretty quickly. However training the people is very important.

"Can we do a trial run, me and Daryl recruiting?" she asks. Daryl is anxious to let her leave the walls, even with him there. It's like her attack all over again. He knows that if they are together it will be fine but he can't control everything that might happen out there. Jack is watching the discussion. He didn't realize that Jameson was a major figure in the group. He knows that she has a lot of the same training as him from their dad but he didn't know that she had honed her skills while being in this new world. He didn't think she was actually serious when she said that she was on her own for the majority of the time after the fall. He's proud of his little sister for being a strong woman, especially in this world. She has to have been through a ton of shit to make her such a strong leader in the group.

"That sounds good. As soon as you're healed up we can send you guys out, if that's ok for you Daryl?" Rick asks. He doesn't want to push Daryl because he knows he will just blow up.

Daryl shrugs one shoulder and mutters, "I guess but I don' like it."

Jameson squeezes his hand and then tries to pacify him. "Will you carry me Daryl? My leg hurts." She says with a slight smile.

Daryl squints at her, "Don' try ta butter me up by acting helpless. I know what yer doin'." Jameson bats her eyes. "Well I have no idea what yer talkin it about Dixon, " she says while suppressing a smile.

Jack likes seeing her sister with someone who can call her on her shit. Last time he saw her she was still a wreck. She had been pretty much clean from drugs for a while but was still dating morons, doing shit she shouldn't. He knows that mostly she couldn't help being a fuck up. She had her childhood taken away by their asshole dad and then spent her teens in a hellhole juvie center. He remembers visiting her there and seeing her bruised and beaten. The staff didn't give a shit what went on there. She went from being abused by their dad to being abused by the system.

When they get home Jameson gets her brother settled in the living room and heads to bed with Daryl.

* * *

"Do we seem alike?" she asks while Daryl undresses for bed. He looks down at her laying in underwear and a tank top. He can't stop looking at her perky tits in the thin white shirt.

"Huh?" he mumbles while sliding his jeans off. Jameson smirks. She can see what he's staring at.

She clears her throat and says, "Whatcha lookin' at Dare?"

His eyes snap up to hers and he smirks. "Nothin' just your cute tits." He says with a grin.

She laughs and then strips the t-shirt off. "Better?" she whispers.

Daryl crawls over her and kisses her nipple. She moans and arches her back. It's been too long. "Shhh darlin'. Don' need yer brother kickin in the door." He says with a chuckle. He slowly licks around her nipple, sucking it into his mouth.

She moans again and says, "I don't care. Keep doin that please."

Daryl smiles around her nipple and moves to the other breast. "I love yer tits. I love every part of ya." He mumbles as he begins kissing her collarbone. She hums and weaves her hands into his shaggy hair.

"How's yer leg?" he says looking up from her stomach smiling. She laughs and then says, "Take of my panties Daryl." His eyes darken and he pulls off the flimsy material and sheds his.

"Yer beautiful," he says while looking down at her. He strokes his hands over her hips and up her stomach. He notice a few little marks on her stomach that he's never seen before.

"What're these?" he asks while tracing the tiny scars. They are so faded that he must've overlooked them all this time. She doesn't answer and he looks up with a furrowed brow.

She chews her lip and says, "I had surgery in my twenties. It was laparoscopic so they just did tiny entry's." He raises an eyebrow.

"What kinda surgery?" he asks. He thinks its weird she never mentioned it.

"I….well I had a condition and it caused a lot of pain. I had to have my ovaries removed, " she says quietly. Daryl's eyes widen.

"Wait so ya can't have kids or anythin'?" He has no idea why they never talked about contraceptives. "How have we never talked about that stuff?" he asks her.

"I don't know I never brought it up because well I don't have to worry about getting knocked up and I don't know we just didn't think about I guess," she says and the adds, "Sorry I never told you."

Daryl shakes his head and says, "It's fine. I never really thought about havin' kids, especially now in this world. I don' know how Rick does it."

"What did ya have? What do you mean lost of pain?" he asks while tracing the small scars.

"Its called endometriosis. Basically caused lots of cysts and scar tissue which were excruciating. Just had to remove the ovaries to prevent it from growing more," she says.

"Hmm. Ya don' hurt anymore?" he asks as he strokes her stomach.

She smiles, "Nope I'm fine Dixon. I'm horny but fine," she says while rolling her hips against him. He growls and grabs her hips.

"Yer gonna be in trouble if ya keep doin that," he grunts while pushing down between her legs.

Jameson moans and replies, "I don't think you grinding your dick against me feels like I'm in trouble. It feels like I'm gonna get fucked. I'm just hoping it's soon."

Daryl slides his hand down between her legs feeling her wet pussy.

"Yer ready for me already huh? Ya a dirty girl." He moans while brushing his fingers through her lips. She rolls her hips, pushing herself against his hand.

"More Daryl. It's been too long." She begs.

He laughs and then slides down the bed until he's eye level with her pussy. "I gotta taste ya darlin'. Yer to wet for me ta not taste," he says in a rough voice. He spreads her gently with his hands and takes a slow leisurely lick from her entrance to her clit. She bites back a loud moan and pushes her body towards him. She wants more friction. He smiles when he feels her pushing for more. He slowly sucks her clit into his mouth as he slides two fingers into her pussy.

"Oh fuck, Daryl." She moans while squeezing her tit and fisting his hair.

He growls when he hears her and looks up to see her massaging her own breast.

"So fuckin hot darlin'," he groans while tonguing her.

He rolls his tongue around her clit and sucks it again, gently scrapping his teeth against it. He takes his teeth, softly but firmly holds her clit and rubs his tongue back and forth over it. She's gasping and moaning. She can't suppress it any longer. He's got her on the edge of an orgasm already.

"Fuck Dare, I'm gonna cum." She gasps out.

"Cum fer me darlin'. Cum on my mouth," he growls while pumping his fingers faster and curling them to hit her g pot. She rolls her hips towards his mouth as he sucks hard on her clit.

"Oh fuckkk.. ," she growls through clenched teeth. She's gasping and shivering. She peels her eyes open looking down at Daryl slowly lick around her opening.

"God Daryl you look hot down there," she mutters while rolling hips again. She just came but she wants more.

"Come up here and fuck me Dixon," she says while pulling on his arm.

He laughs and slowly crawls up, kissing his way to her mouth. They kiss, stroking each other's tongues. He tastes like her and she loves it. She moans when she feels his cock between her legs. He's rubbing his swollen cock against her sensitive clit, over and over again. She gasps as she begins to feel another orgasm coming.

"Fuck Daryl, your gonna make me cum again," she mumbles into his mouth. He smiles and reaches down and grabs his dick.

"I wanna make you cum with my dick," he says while purposefully rubbing her clit with the head of his cock. He slides it down to her wet entrance and pushes in slowly. She feels herself stretching to accommodate him. He grinds his teeth when he feels how tight she is. They haven't had sex in weeks because of her injury.

"Fuck, darlin' I think you shrunk." He moans out as he finally sits flush against her. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in hard. She bites her bottom lip, quelling the scream she want to let out. He rolls his hips and grinds against her.

"Touch yer pussy, " he groans, "I wanna feel ya cum on my cock darlin'"

She reaches down and starts stroking her clit. He looks down and watches her expertly touching herself. He loves seeing her touch herself.

"So fuckin' hot," he groans while twirling his hips, rubbing himself around her tight walls. "Goddamnit, I wanna just stay here with ya all night," he mumbles while taking one of her tits in his large palm. Rolling her nipples between his fingers, he feels her muscle clench. Smiling Daryl pinches her nipple harder and twists, enough to hurt but still feel good. She flexes hard and arches her back. Jameson's orgasm rips through her, her walls clenched around his dick and her eyes screw shut. Her mouth opens and a silent scream comes out.

"Lookit me. Now," Daryl demands. She snaps her eyes open and sees his burning blues looking at her. He quickens his pace while keeping eye contact.

"Yer mine." He growls. She nods but he's not satisfied.

With a rough voice says, "Tell me." Pulling her good leg up unto his shoulder, his cock now sliding deeper.

"Fuck Daryl. God I'm yours. Only you. Fuck I'm…I'm," muttering as her walls clench a third time. Her hips jut up and grind against him. Daryl throws his head back as he feels her squeezing him rhythmically. Growly Daryl looks back down at her flushed cheeks. He pulls her leg off his shoulder and lays it on the bed bent at the knee still. She's spread wide open for him. Placing his hands on her inner thighs holding her legs flat against the bed as he fucks her hard. He's dominating her, not letting her move her hips at all. Jameson feels his cock pulsing and knows he's close. Wanting him to cum hard like she did, she begins flexing her muscle, squeezing him with every thrust in. His eyes burn as he realizes what she's doing.

"Fuck darlin' I love when ya do that," Daryl groans out and keeps pushing into her.

"Fuck Daryl cum inside me. I wanna feel you cum," Jameson moans as she feels him twitching inside her.

He growls and says, "Yer cumin' one more time. I can tell."

Jameson moans because he's right, she can feel it building.

"Pinch yer clit baby. Ya know ya'll cum," he murmurs while pumping into her, watching her hand travel down to where they're connected. He loves seeing her colorful arms against her pale stomach. Grinding his hips against hers as she rolls and pinches her clit, Daryl can feel the flutters coming. He groans when he feels her clamp down on him as she cums again.

"Goddddddd….fuck," Jameson moans through her clenched jaw. Thrusting twice more and chums, his whole body spasms and his eyes slam shut. His toes curl at the intensity of his orgasm. Pulsing inside her and feeling like his orgasm will never end. He slows his thrusts until his just rocking into her.

"Fuckin Christ woman..never had this with anyone else," mumbling as he collapses next to her. Jameson smiles and says, "Me neither."

He pulls her to him and yanks the blanket up over them, nuzzling his face into her hair.

"I love you Daryl," his girl sleepily slurs.

"Love ya darlin'" he mumbles into her messy hair.


	24. Chapter 23

**Thanks again for reading. As always I don't own the characters in this fanfic. OC is my own creation the rest is AMCs. Enjoy and remember to fav follow and review. This chapter contains lyrics to "Into the Sun" by The White Buffalo (which I don't own either.). I will post links to the songs that I have included in the story on my profile page. **

_Two days later_

"Are you sure you're ok to go? I don't want ya strainin' ya'self." Daryl asks Jameson for the fourth time.

"Dixon, I will choke you out. Stop. I'm fine. I want to shoot something," she says while checking her magazine and sliding it back into her rifle.

He squints her. "That a threat?" he says with a slow grin.

Jameson laughs and shakes her head. "Come on Daryl lets go hunt something. I'm bored and my leg is good. I've been doing the exercises the doctor told me to," She says and adds, "It'll be like a trial run to see if I'm ready for recruitment trips."

Daryl nods, "I guess, makes sense." He is checking each bolt and sliding them into his pack.

Jack walks over and asks, "Hey can I come with?"

He has missed his little sister and they used to go hunting together when he still lived at home. Jameson looks up at him and smiles, "Shit we haven't hunted together in like twenty years. I think I was fourteen or fifteen the last time. Daryl you mind a third? I know ya like solo or double max but it could be nice. We could bring back more."

Daryl is watching her face light up at the thought of hunting with her brother. He can't say no to her about this. " 'course. If yer as good as James we'll bring a ton back."

Jack laughs and says, "Truthfully Jameson was the better shot outta all us kids. Remember that time you shot a .22 cartridge from seventy-five yards. Fuckin' amazin' shot. You were like thirteen."

Jameson smirks and brags, "Fuck ya I remember. I was almost fourteen I think. Only time I didn't get smacked around after training." Her smile falters a little before she fakes it. Daryl sees it, sees her instantly back in that life being a helpless kid. Jack nods and sees it too.

"C'mere," he mumbles, wrapping one arm around her shoulders pulling her into a one armed hug.

"Sorry I couldn' stop it." He whispers. Daryl pretends to not hear him. He lets him comfort her. She chuckles but it sounds hollow.

"It's fine Jackie. Long ago. Don't matter," she says and picks up her bag, "Le's go shall we?" She walks away towards the truck they are taking. Jack and Daryl watch her load her gear.

"Biggest regret I'll ever have is leavin' her there. I shoulda waited til she was out of lockup. Shoulda taken her away." He says quietly while rubbing the back of his neck.

Daryl watches the man beat himself up over a past mistake. He doesn't say anything because part of him hates the guy for letting Jameson stay with the abusive bastard. It's just like Merle leaving him to get the shit kicked out of him by their dad. Jameson is a better person than him for not blaming Jack. Daryl never forgave his brother for abandoning him.

The two men walk over to the truck and load their gear.

"Bring us back somethin' good. I've been craving wild turkey." Carol says while leaning on the car door by Jack. She has been slightly interested in Jack. She's a sucker for a redhead. Jameson watches Carol eye her brother and smirks. She had a feeling they'd get along. Jack is a sucker for a strong woman and he loves to eat.

"Well Lil Lady I will keep an eye out for a giant bird for ya." Jack says smoothly to Carol with a wide grin. Daryl is watching the conversation while squinting. He's not sure but he thinks the two are flirting.

"See ya soon, be safe," Carol says with a smile. She taps the hood and signals the guard at the gate to open it for them up. They pull out and make their way to the nearest nature preserve.

* * *

"Come on Jamesie sing for me. I haven't heard ya since that one visit. I saw you at that dive bar. I remember some bluesy country song you sang. What was it?" Jack asks while looking over his shoulder.

Jameson shakes her head, sighs and says, "I don't know Jack. I sung tons of shit. Lemme think. Ya remember any lyrics?"

"It said something about running to the ocean or the sun," he says while rubbing his chin.

Jameson smiles and says, "I think I know the one." She clears her throat and starts tapping her leg to get the melody. Daryl watches her with a corner of his mouth turned up.

She starts out quiet feeling shy in front of her brother for some reason and begins singing the outlaw country song.

"The city street, the desert heat

Burns my mind and forces my feet to keep moving

Three in the afternoon

Wasted, feel my father disapproving

There's a desperation in this town

Vultures flank the fools and clowns are crying

Shell-shocked and landlocked

Don't know if I can leave but I feel like trying

And I'd better run into the sun

Until I hit the ocean

Words and tears have long dried up with my emotions

Just 'cause you don't see the way I feel

Please don't question my devotion

Blistered and broken

This hearts for sale but no one's a buying

Something still burns inside of me

But I can feel it dying

And I'd better run into the sun

Until I hit the ocean

And I better run until I hit the ocean"

Jack has a giant smile and says, "You sound so much like mom. I wish ya could remember her more James."

Jameson nods and replies, "I remember her voice sometimes, singing the Irish songs in the kitchen."

Jack smiles in the visor mirror at her.

Daryl loves hearing her sing. It's been awhile since she did and he's missed it.

* * *

The trio pull onto the dirt road that takes them to one of their favorite hunting spots, hiding the truck away from view of the main road and climb out. All three can track and begin looking for the freshest prints. Daryl finds some deer tracks from this morning. They begin hiking through the forest on the game trail. Daryl is in the front and Jack in the back, both being protective on Jameson. She rolls her eyes when they position themselves around her. They get a few miles into the forest when they run into a group of walkers eating the deer they were tracking.

"Fuckers. What a waste," Jameson mutters while she throws one of her thin knives at the closet walker. Daryl shoot one with his bow and Jameson pulls the thin blade out of the collapsed walker. She moves over and jams it into the back of the head of the thirds. He was too distracted by his meal to even notice her. Jack is watching his sister methodically kill the rotting corpses. It fills his chest with pride. It's an odd feeling to be proud of her for killing things that used to be human but it's the way of the world now.

"You've gotten better at your knife throwin'," he comments. "Used to have trouble sinking it into the target."

"Yep I have a lot more arm strength now," She says with a smirk. "Plus I've had a shit ton of practice."

They look for more tracks when Jack finds a set of tracks he believes are from a group of turkeys.

"Ohhh you can get your girlfriend the turkey she was beggin' for," Jameson says while wiggling her eyebrows. Jack scowls but says, "Shuddup she's sweet and I'm pretty sure she's into redheads."

Daryl smirks and looks away. He knew they were flirting. He's happy for Carol. They've been close over the years and he thinks she deserves a good man. He thinks Jameson's brother might be just what she needs. He's only known him a few days but he seems like a stand up guy plus Jameson trusts him.

They start moving west and stop talking. Wild turkeys are finicky and very smart, they are always aware of their surroundings. Daryl is taking lead still and finds a spot where they veered of the game trail. The group cross over a small creek and see a clearing. Daryl lowers to almost a crawl and signals the other two to stop. He spots them along the edge of the clearing within some shrubs. It's a male and three females. Thebirds are loudly gobbling and screeching, picking at the ground for food. Daryl signals Jameson and Jack to approach but to lower themselves close to the ground. As Jameson reaches him she lowers herself belly down on the ground. She gets into a prone position on the ground and adjusts her rifle's scope to get a good shot. Jack lies down on the opposite side of Daryl in the same position. At this distance the rifles are their best shot at bagging two of the birds. Jameson glances at Jack and mouths 'right' letting him know she's taking the bird on the right. He nods and gets his rifle ready. They need to shoot at the same time since the group will scatter after a shot is fired. Daryl backs up so the two can see each other. Jack quietly whispers 'on one', Jameson nods once and he counts down. They fire in unison and the two birds jump from the hits, falling a couple feet away. The other two scatter with loud gobbling shrieks. Jack whoops and hops up. He jogs over to look at his kill. He has bagged the female while Jameson got the male. He picks them up and exclaims, "Shit Jameson this male is close to thirty pounds!"

Jameson smiles. She says, "You can give it to Carol, say ya bagged the big one."

Jack laughs and shakes his head. "Nope never lied about huntin' kills." He says with a smirk, "Well except that one time I didn't get anything and you got two bunnies and gave me one to give to the Major."

Jameson laughs. "That's right I totally forgot about that."

Daryl watches them as Jack ties the heavier bird to his packs shoulder strap. He reaches out to take the other and ties it to his shoulder. Jameson finds another deer trail and they follow it. An hour later they find the doe near a small stream. Daryl gets a great spot behind a tree and takes the shot. They spend the next half hour dressing the deer. Jameson takes the female bird while Daryl slides the deer over his shoulders. They begin hiking out of the forest to head back. They caught more than enough and will return to town just before sunset.

* * *

They arrive home and Carol is overjoyed with the thought of having turkey. Cleaning both birds and dropping one off at the pantry, it will be pieced out to other families. Daryl and Jack make quick progress breaking the deer down into portions for the pantry also. Daryl takes some to smoke for jerky. He has built a tiny smoker in the their backyard that works well for small batches of venison jerky.

That evening they are all sitting around having a couple beers while dinner is cooking. They are saving the turkey for the next evening since it will need a lot of time to cook. Jack, Glenn and Maggie are playing a game of kings in the corner. Jameson is sharpening her knives and Daryl is restringing his crossbow. He noticed it was a little loose after his kill today.

"Looks like you guys had a successful trip," Rick says as he steps out into the backyard.

"Ya bet yer ass," Jack gloats. " It was nice havin' two fellow hunters. Derrick and Jonesy were good back up but couldn't hunt worth shit. Sounded like a pair a elephants stompin' through the woods." Jameson chuckles. She hasn't met the other two men officially. Daryl gave Rick the ok so they have been allowed to stay. They are both working with the farming team getting the crops moving along.

Carol steps out onto the patio and announces, " Ok guys, dinners on."

* * *

Later in the evening after Jack, Jameson and Daryl return home they are sitting around in Jameson and Daryl's bedroom. Jacks stretched out on the couch while Jameson and Daryl are sitting on the bed and floor.

Jack exclaims suddenly, "Oh fuck I totally forgot. Look what I've been savin," He hops up and goes to the living room coming back with his pack. He pulls out a pint of Jim Beam.

"Oh shit, Jack. You know what Jimmie does to me. Last time I had it I ended up in a fountain in front of the museum of modern art." Jameson says while laughing.

Daryl smirks and mutters, "Ya were a crazy girl back then."

Jameson smiles and tells him, "Told ya you're with a fuck up."

Jack shakes his head and says, "You weren't a fuck up. Just a little wild."

He opens the bottle and offers Jameson the first pull. She takes a sip of it and winces. She hasn't had hard liquor in a while besides the rum Daryl and her found a while ago.

"Shit," she coughs out and then takes another sip. She passes it back to her brother who hands it to Daryl, always the gentleman.

Daryl takes a large pull. He hasn't had Jim Beam in a long time. He prefers Jack because it's smoother. Jim is like a punch in the gut but he likes the burn down his throat. They sit around shooting the shit while they drink. Jameson is nice and fuzzy. Jack starts talking about the funny shit they did as kids and mentions a time him and Johnnie broke into their neighbor's house.

"The Millers were out of town and we knew that Kevin had a cool TV. So we picked the lock and went in. We watched a few movies, eating all their junk food. It was awesome. Then we got home and you were all bored and when we told ya, you were so pissed we didn't bring ya," he says while laughing. "You threw that shoe at Johnnies head and then he threw his coke at you. Shit you raged so much that ya punched a hole in the wall. Jesus we were insane."

Jameson laughs and then adds, "Ya then The Major got home and saw the wall and Johnnie took the blame. Shit he always tried to take the blame when I did stupid stuff." She smiles softly and looks down, picking at the ends of her jeans. Daryl watches he, seeing her swallow hard.

She looks up at Jack and asks, "Did you" she clears her throat and continues, "Did you ever blame me? For Johnnie."

Jack looks at her sadly and then looks away. He doesn't like thinking of his older brother dying. It was one of the worst times in his life. He lost his brother and his sister. He rubs his face and looks over at her. "I did have a lot of anger towards you in the beginning." Jameson nods and looks away, she doesn't blame him if he still hates her for it, she hates herself for it.

"Hey," he says seeing her hurting, "I did in the beginning because I was mourning him, I was mourning you too. You were stuck in the hospital forever and then they sent you away. I was so pissed they charged you. You were just a kid."

Jameson shrugs and replies quietly, "I deserved to go. I knew better and I fucking killed him."

Daryl is watching quietly because its something that's between the siblings. He will step in if her brother starts blaming her for it but it seems like they haven't ever talked about it, he wants them to work it out.

"You didn't kill him. I don't blame you at all for it now that I am grown up and see the reality of the situation. You weren't to blame. Johnnie was, he was the fucking adult. He was ten years older than you. He took you, a sixteen year old kid to a fucking kegger. He let ya drink and smoke weed. We both were terrible brothers." He says while taking a sip from the bottle.

Jameson shakes her head and says, "No you weren't. I made my choices."

"No we fucked you up. You were just a kid and we egged ya on to doing terrible shit. I mean how old were you when I got you stoned the first time? Eleven?" he asks.

Jameson tilts her head and then nods. Daryl is shocked at that statement.

"See we got ya into drinking and getting high. We were responsible for the bad shit you got into. He shouldn't have gotten so drunk he couldn't take care of you at that party. He shouldn't have let ya be in some party with a bunch of adults to begin with. You could have been taken advantage of, " he rants. "It's not your fault we influenced you to do bad shit. I mean I taught you how to shoplift. I got you to skip school. I even had you selling some weed for me to you friends. I see kids here that are the age you were then and I wanna kick myself in the balls. So fucking young. I was an asshole brother."

Daryl is absorbing all of Jack's information. He never had wondered how Jameson got into all the stuff she had. He didn't even really think about how weird it was for her brother to take her to that party. He was doing the same shit as a teen because he had Merle pushing him. Daryl is realizing Jameson and his younger years were really similar.

"You did the best you could given the circumstances. It's not like The Major taught us how to be healthy adjusted humans. We learned how to survive and fight but we weren't given any morals. We acted out and went crazy when he was out of town because when he was there we couldn't even talk without gettin' hit." She says while taking a sip from the bottle.

Jack shakes his head and then says, "He was such a bastard to you. He wouldn't even let ya sing or hum. I came home that one day and ya had a huge split lip. I asked what happened and you said you were singing some song from a commercial. Fuckin asshole."

Jameson shrugs and then asks, "Why did he fuckin' hate me so much? I never understood it. He beat the shit out of you guys but then would be all buddy buddy with you. With me he didn't even talk, just yelled and slapped."

Jack turns his head and looks at her. He replies, "I've thought about it a lot actually and I think its because you reminded him too much of mom. When she died he got so much worse. He used to hit us before she died but it was always when we acted out, did bad shit. After she was gone he did it outta anger, for no reason. I think you reminded him of what he lost and it pissed him off."

Jameson is shocked. She never thought about it that way. "Shit. That makes sense."

"Yep….I just want you to know that I don't blame you for Johnnie's death and it kills me to think of what you went through. Seeing him dead, getting burned, going to fuckin prison for something that could have happened to any of us. It kills me that I was such a pussy that I wasn't even there when you got outta juvie. I abandoned you there even though I knew The Major was going to be even worse to you when you got out, " he says while looking away with watery eyes. He looks back at Jameson and whispers, "I'm sorry James."

She stands and sits next to him. She gives him a hug and says, "Don't need to apologize but you're forgiven. It is what it is. It was terrible all around but it's been a long time. I'm not over it but it's…better." He nods on her shoulder.

Daryl wishes that he a Merle could've talked about shit and gotten over their issues before he died. His brother was an asshole but he was still his brother.

After a few minutes they decide to sleep. Jameson's walking patrols tomorrow with her brother to get him used to the areas they scout and they need to be out a little after dawn.

* * *

Jameson is laying her head against Daryl's shoulder, while he strokes his hand up and down her back. He hasn't brought up the conversation Jack and her had. He can tell her mind is consumed with it but won't push her to talk.

"I'm actually surprised he doesn't blame me," she whispers while trailing her finger over the scars on Daryl's chest.

"He shouldn' 'n he's right. Ya shouldn' been there. That's on yer brother." He says while looking down at her trace his scars. He never lets anyone see them if he can help it, let alone touch them. She's the only one that doesn't make him flinch.

Jameson nods but adds, "Still I coulda called someone instead of driving. That's on me." Daryl shakes his head even though she's not looking at him.

"They taught ya the bad habits. Prolly drove drunk all the time around ya." He replies, trying to convince her to not blame herself anymore.

Jameson shrugs and sighs. "It doesn't matter anymore I guess."

"Sure it matters, it'll always matter. Ya lost yer brother but ya gotta see that it's not yer fault 'n that it coulda happened ta anyone," he says softly while stroking her hair out of her eyes. She looks up with teary eyes. He drags his rough thumb under her eyes, wiping freshly fallen tears away. "Ya aren't ta blame."

She smiles sadly and quietly says, "Thank you Daryl."

He nods and smiles, "S'nothin. Le's get some sleep. Ya got patrols tomorrah."

* * *

Jameson and Jack are walking around the exterior perimeter. They've killed three walkers so far. "I'm glad you found Daryl." Jack says while he piles up the walkers for pick up later. Jameson is standing watch as he does it. She learned her lesson from the incident with Glenn. She's never going to be caught off guard like that again.

"Me too. He's a pain in my ass but he puts up with my shit, " she says with a chuckle.

Jack nods and says, "Yep I was gonna say, hes gotta put up with your stubborn ass." Jameson smacks his shoulder and smirks, "Shuddup." She hears another body shift through the brush. Two walkers stumble into view. The man is missing one arm and has an open stomach wound. He has been dragging his entrails behind him, catching on plants and debris. The second one is a woman. She is missing half her face and is completely naked.

"Ugh that's disgusting. I hate when they are draggin their parts around," Jack says while scrunching up his face. Jameson walks over and puts them down with her machete. When she pulls it out of the woman's skull it cracks open flinging sticky black blood all over Jameson's face and button up shirt.

"GAHK, goddamnit ," she sputters while yanking her button up off leaving her in a tank top. She takes it off and rubs all the blood off her face.

"God that's was disgusting," She groans.

Jack watches while laughing hysterically, slapping his knee. "Oh my god that was classic."

Jameson growls, "Shuddup." She is still wiping blood of her neck and then asks Jack if she got it all.

"Yeah youre good." He says while walking over. He turns her around to see her back.

"I haven't seen your full back tattoo, just the shoulder area. Ya gotta show me later," he says while trying to peek under her shirt. She yanks away.

"I don't like showing it," she snaps and straightens her shirt. Jack puts his hands up. "Sorry, didn't think you were so secretive about it," he says surprised with her quick temper.

"Its not the tattoo….I hate people seeing my scars. Even you." She says while looking away. Jack nods; he forgets that she even has them. She's never even shown them to him. He saw them when she was in the hospital getting surgeries but he's never seen them since they've healed.

"They still painful? I know they hurt a lot when they were still healing." He asks.

She shakes her head and answers, "Sometimes they feel tight, like a pulling sensation but mostly I don't have a lot of feeling in the areas. A lot of the nerve endings were severed."

He nods and says, "Let's finish this trip and do the inside rounds."

* * *

They are completing their patrol inside the wall walking past the area the farming groups are propagating in. Jack sees his friends Jonesy and Derrick working near the greenhouse they had raised.

"Hey fuckers, how's it going?" Jack calls out.

They smile and wave. Jack walks over with Jameson following. She hasn't met them yet and figures she should introduce herself to the men that Jack had survived with.

"This is my little sister Jameson, I told ya about her," Jack says while putting his arm around her. "This is Derrick and Jonesy,"

"Hows it going? "She responds with a smile.

Jonesy is short stocky man in his 40s. He has dark wavy hair and a tan complexion. He's wearing a plaid shirt and cargo pants tucked into muck boots. His hands are covered in soil. Derrick is in his thirties. He's got shaggy blonde hair and is tanned from being outside. He's wearing an old band t-shirt, holey jeans and beat up boots. He's heavily tattooed with ink even on his neck. His tattoo work is primarily black and grey.

"Nice ta meetcha. Jack tol us all 'bout ya," Jonesy drawls with a thick southern accent.

"Jack ya didn't tell us she was so cute." Derrick says while tilting his head obviously checking Jameson out.

She suddenly feels too exposed in her plain black tank top. She never walks around in just a tank top because of her issues with showing off her back. It's the same reason Daryl always wear t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. It keeps him covered and its cooler without the sleeves. She usually rolls the sleeve up to almost her shoulders.

Jack doesn't seem to be aware of the creepy vibe Derrick is giving Jameson. She tells herself if Jack isn't noticing it then she must be imagining it.

Jack squints his eyes and says, "She ain't cute, she's a fuckin knockout. As in she can knock you the fuck out, so don't look at her like that."

Jameson smiles and thinks 'Ok apparently he did notice the pervy vibes.'

Derrick puts his hands up and says, "Hey can't blame a guy for lookin'."

"Mmhm just keep it in check fucker," Jack says and then smiles, "So you guys enjoying the farm life again?"

Jonesy nods and says, "Yea, t's been good. Place's shapin' up."

"I never really did the growing stuff, just irrigation but I got a good system up and runnin' now. Crops should double up hopefully." Derrick says while twisting some plastic tubing together.

"That's awesome. Glad ya guys came with me," Jack says and then turns to Jameson, "Lets go, gotta get these turned back in, see you guys around." The two men say good-bye. As Jameson walks away it feels like there are two holes burning into her back. She can tell someone is staring at her. She glances back over her shoulder and sees Derrick staring at her back.

'Fuck I need to get a shirt. Fuckin tattoo is all showin.' She grumbles to herself.

* * *

They are turning their rifles in and reporting where the dead walkers are piled up for later pick up. Jameson looks towards the gates and sees Daryl coming in. He has been better about leaving Jameson's side. The arrival of her brother has given him some stress relief. Jameson is very thankful because despite her being ok with seeing Daryl all the time she knew it was stressing him out too much. She liked having some space also. She had spent too much time alone to be ok with constant company. Daryl knows her brother will keep her safe when he's gone, if she's unable to herself that is.

Daryl is coming back from doing a two-day scouting trip. Rick wanted him to check out a local town to see if he could see any survivors near by. If he did Jameson and Daryl would leave for a recruiting trip.

Jameson is happy to see him back safe and sound. She walks over to greet him. She smiles widely while he smirks and looks at her through his long hair. He's got a string of squirrels over his shoulder, a habit that he hasn't left behind despite having plenty of food here.

"Hey, there Dixon, have a good run?" she says while getting close to him. They still don't do too much PDA but he does give her a one armed hug, wrapping his arm around her neck pulling her into his chest. She slides her arms around him and squeezes. He smells like leather, forest and sweat. She loves it and breathes in deeply.

"Was good. Glad ta be back." He mumbles into the top of her head and lets go. He smirks again while looking down at her. He sees that she's only wearing a tank top, something she never does. He sees she's carrying her other shirt and ask, "What happen there?" pointing at the filthy shirt in her hand.

She laughs and says, "I flung disgust walker blood all over my face out there, I needed to clean up. Speaking of I wanna get another shirt. Hate being like this."

Daryl nods and turns to walk towards home.

"Le's go. That's why ya need ta carry a bandana like me ya know." He says while walking shoulder to shoulder with her.

Jameson laughs and says, "I will take that into consideration."

She feels his hot skin brushing against her arm. She smiles at feeling him close again. It's been too long. She's missed him a lot. Daryl's happy to see her also after a couple days apart. He thought about her way too much while being gone. He decided he really wants her with him on this next recruiting trip.

"Did ya see anyone?" she asks.

"Yeah, a couple. Gonna go back 'n a couple days, wanna come?" he responds while looking at her out the corner of his eye.

"Most definitely." She says with a smile. "Love to."

* * *

They arrive home Daryl goes over to Rick's to see if he's home and Jameson goes in to wash up some. She smells like a corpse. Rick isn't home; Daryl will look for him later or stop by tonight. He goes home to see Jameson. He wanted to kiss her when she greeted him but he hates when people see him being like that with her. They saw him carry her and take care of her when she was hurt but not be overly affectionate.

He enters their bedroom and sees her pulling on another t-shirt over a new tank top. It's short sleeved but covers her back more than a tank top.

"Better?" he ask while walking over to her.

She turns and nods at him. She smiles and says, "Ya gonna kiss me yet or what?"

Daryl smirks and asks, "Oh, Ya want a kiss huh?" She laughs and grabs his shirt pulling him close. He bends down and slowly kisses her. He sucks her lip in between his, nipping it gently. She moans and weaves her hands into his hair. It's getting very long but she loves it. He has his hands on her waist and pulls her closer until she's flush against him. He squeezes her hips tightly.

"Missed ya," he whispers against her skin as he brushes his lips across her cheek. Leaving open mouth kisses on her neck and sucking on her ear lobe. She hums and says, " I missed you too Daryl, lots."

He smiles against her neck and pulls back, kissing her on the lips again. They makeout standing in the middle of their bedroom for what seems like hours before they stop, both panting and Jameson says, "I'm fuckin starving are you hungry?"

Daryl laughs and says, "Yeah I could eat."

* * *

That evening Daryl, Rick and Jameson sit down to talk about the recruiting trip. Rick wants to know all about the people before he runs it by Deanna. He has slowly been taking control of the major priorities around town and only informing her about them at the last moment. She's been getting pissy with him about it but he isn't going to stop. The town is running smoother since he's started doing it. No one has died on a run since he got Glenn leading the supply runs.

"I watched 'em for a day n' half. It's a man 'n a woman. Seem ta be a couple. He knew how ta work a rifle. He did most watches. She was gatherin' berries and cookin' canned stuff. They both killed walkers easily. I didn't bring tha listenin' equipment. Thought James 'n me could do it," Daryl explains.

Rick nods and rubs his stubbly chin. "Ya see anyone else?"

"Nah just 'em." He says while he sips some water. "They were hidin' out 'n a old gas station, had it fortified."

"How do you feel about goin' on a trip outside, James?" Rick asks.

"Im ready. Doin' the patrols and huntin' was a good test for my leg. It feels almost good as new. As long as I don't have to run another ten miles straight I should be fine." she answers.

Rick smiles and asks, "That's great. So when ya wanna go?"

Daryl shrugs one shoulder and bites his thumb. He wants Jameson to go and knows she is ready to work outside again, he's still nervous about it.

"I guess in a day or two. If that's good?" he says while looking at both of them.

"Sounds good to me Dixon," she says with a smile while Rick nods.

"Good ok lets aim for day after next at dawn. Ya takin' a car and yer bike?" Rick asks Daryl.

"Prolly just tha car. Prefer ta ride with Jameson. We can hide tha car 'n hike ta 'em. Keep a low profile. Sleep 'n the car if need be," he explains.

"Sounds good. Well I'm headin' to bed. Been a long one. I'll see you guys tomorrah." Rick says while standing and walking them out.

* * *

"You're still worried about taking me huh?" she asks while they lay in bed. She's tracing the scars on his chest while tucked under his arm against his side.

"Jus' wanna keep ya safe 'n I can't control what happens out there." He explains while twirling a lock of her hair.

"I know. I'm safe with you though. I promise to be careful and listen to ya." she says with a smile. She likes having a person she trusts so completely. She hasn't really had that before except with her brothers. Even then as much as she loves her brothers they still kind of abandoned her. She's forgiven them for it but it still happened. She doesn't think Jack would do it again but it's still in the back of her mind. She knows Daryl would never, ever walk away from her and she knows he'd do anything to keep her safe. It scares her a little because she doesn't want him risking his life and getting killed because of her. She hopes that the situation never occurs.

"Yer safe with me. Anythin' for ya darlin'." He whispers, kissing her bare shoulder. "Oh Carol said they're havin' Jacks buddies over fer dinner tomorrah." He says.

Jameson groans, "Ughhh. Do we gotta go?" Daryl pulls back to look at her. He's curious why she doesn't want to go.

"Whats up? You don't like 'em?" He asks.

"Me 'n Jack ran into them at the gardens. The one guy was givin' me the pervy vibes. Don't feel like dealin with his roamin' eyes," she mutters.

Daryl gets very still and ridged. "Which one and what'd he do?"

"Derrick, the guy with tattoos. Nothin just looking at me and said I was cute," she shivers, "Just creeped me out. I'm sure he's a nice guy but I was in that tank top, so maybe I was just feeling to exposed but I didn't like it."

"Well shit he could see everythin' 'n that shirt ya had on. Ya shoulda been covered up." He growls. Jameson pulls back and sits up on her elbow, "Excuse me but I don't think I should have to be harassed while wearing a tank top. Its not like I had a bikini on. Fuck all normal girls wear them by themselves without shirts over 'em."

"Yer normal." He says

"Whatthefuckever. I'm not normal and ya know it. Ya know why cuz you're the same way," she groans and then lies down. "Whatever I'm probably makin it up in my head."

Daryl chews his lip thinking about how he's going to have to kick this guy's ass if he looks at his woman tomorrow night. 'Fuckin douche was probably into her because of her tattoos. Fuck asshole. Kick his skinny ass.' Daryl rants inside his head.

"If he says anythin' or looks at ya funny, tell me. I'll take care of it," he says in a low voice. Jameson shrugs one shoulder and says flatly, "K."

"I'm serious," he snaps.

"Yes, Dixon," she grumbles.

"Ya better. Yer mine not some fuckin idiot with neck tats. Fuck douche," he spits out.

Jameson chuckles and looks up. He looks pissed off and is pouting.

"I'm yours and I'm not goin' anywhere." She says with a smile. "Lets sleep I'm exhausted."

Daryl squeezes her and tucks his face into her hair. "Missed ya darlin'"

"Me too Dare," she murmurs into his chest.

**UHOH Just what Alexandria needs a pervy weirdo. Thanks for reading, please fav, follow and share**

**ALSO: On my profile page I added links to videos of the songs that Jameson has sung, chapters are listed if you wanna see the lyrics again.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Thanks for Reading! I hope you enjoy. Please Fav. Follow and Review. On my profile I have added videos for the songs that Jameson has sung throughout the story. **

**This is my second attempt at creative writing so bear with me as I fumble my way through. I apologize for any writing faux pas or issues with tense. I'm working on it : )**

**As always I do not own TWD characters or situations. OC is foraged from my overactive imagination. ENJOY!**

In the morning Rick and Jameson speak about the upcoming dinner. Rick insists Jameson make it. He still wants her to give him an opinion on the two men. Daryl tells him about the guy looking at her and giving her a bad vibe. Rick tells him it's probably been a long time since the guy's been around an attractive woman and to give him a chance. Daryl grumbles something about 'gouging his eyes out if he looks at her wrong'.

In the afternoon Daryl goes with Glenn on a run to find gas. They will need extra for the recruiting trip. Jameson is patrolling with Tara this afternoon because Jack is pulled to the construction site to help Abraham. Jameson assures him she will be fine and to not worry. He goes reluctantly because he knows Daryl is going to be upset when he gets back but he trusts his sister.

Tara and Jameson haven't seen each other much since Tara started doing supply runs and Jameson's been trapped indoors since her injury.

"How've you been? Don't see you much now." Jameson asks Tara.

Tara shrugs, "Been ok. I guess" then smirks.

Jameson sees her smirk and smiles, "You got laid didn't you?"

"Pffft. I don't know what you're talking about." Tara says while blushing and looking away.

"Riiiiiight. So what's her name?" Jameson asks, stepping over a downed tree.

Tara smirks and says, "Jennifer. She works in the gardens."

"That's great Tara. She cute?" Jameson asks.

Tara laughs "It's funny that a straight chick is asking me that."

"Hey I can think girls are cute, I'm just not gonna bang 'em." Jameson explains with a grin as she scans their surroundings.

Tara shakes her head in disbelief, "Ya she's cute. She's got short black hair, gorgeous blue eyes. She's taller than me but not creepy tall. Nice rack." She giggles and turns pink again.

James cracks up. "That's awesome. I'm happy for you Tara."

They come up to a clearing and see a walker shuffling towards them. He was probably a body builder at one time. He has large shoulders with giant chunks torn off. He's wearing sweatpants and running shoes. His once blonde hair is blackened with tar like blood. He is snapping his jaws and grinding his teeth.

"I got it," Tara says and walks forward, aims and fires one round to the walker's head. He falls with a loud thump.

"Not movin that big fucker," Jameson says with a chuckle. "They'll have to pick him up here."

"The guy's a..." Tara starts to say while walking back over to Jameson but is interrupted when she trips over a tree root. The fall is so sudden she doesn't have time to catch herself. She falls, hitting her temple on a rock. She's unconscious as soon as she hits the ground.

"Holy shit Tara?!" Jameson shouts and jogs over, feeling for a pulse and can tell Tara's fine but knocked out. Her breathing is even and steady. Jameson turns when she hears another body coming towards them. Standing Jameson sees two more walkers and doesn't fool around with her knives this time. Shooting them in two quick successive shots. Then she tries to wake Tara but it's not working, slapping her cheeks lightly. "Come on girly wake up," Jameson growls and decides she's going to have to figure out how to get her back.

"Why don't I have a fuckin' walkie?" She mutters under her breath.

Slinging both their rifles across her front, placing the straps on her back, she bends down and grabs Tara's arms. Pulling Tara into a sitting position, while squatting in front of her, she grabs around her waist slowly leverages Tara over her shoulder. Once Tara is draped over her shoulder she slowly stands up locking her knees to keep from toppling over. It is way too much weight for Jameson to carry but she doesn't have the choice. Having two rifles and an average sized woman weighing Jameson down she can feel her recently healed leg burning.

"Grrrrrrrrfuckkkkkk." Jameson growls through clenched teeth as she takes a few steps, breathing hard already. Begin with staggered steps, she moves slowly towards the south entrance. Trying to keep herself from tripping also. It's a couple hundred yards away so it's going to take her a while going at such a slow rate.

"No walkers , no walkers, no walkers." Jameson mumbles as she stumbles along.

"Tara ya owe my a fuckin' beer, goddamnit." She growls as every step strains her thigh, damaging the tender muscle.

Jameson stops a moment when thinking she hears a sound to her left. Her breathing coming out in loud pants, Jameson tries to not drop the woman draped over her shoulder. Her fingers digging into the back of Tara's thighs, steadying her body. When nothing appears Jameson begins walking again, trying to speed up but the weight is too much. Jameson has sweat pouring off her forehead and down her neck. The exertion is hurting her more with every step. She's more than half way there when she hears the noise again.

'Goddamnit either be somethin or fuck off. Don't have time for this shit' she rants in her head.

She turns around scanning the trees and sees a deer thirty feet away. It's frozen staring at her. "Fuck you deer. Ya wanna help or just stare, dumb-fucker?" She snaps and keeps walking.

Arriving at the gate ten minutes later and pounds quickly on the metal, returning her hand to hold Tara.

The guard walks up looking surprised. "Is she bit?" The man asks while looking at the two warily.

"No. Open the gate before I drop her." Jameson growls through grinding teeth.

The gates slide open and Jameson staggers through. Derrick is nearby working on some irrigation line when he sees the woman carrying the body inside. He jogs over and helps her slide Tara off her shoulder to the ground. Jameson collapses to her knees growling at the burning pain shooting through her thigh. "Godfuckindamnit," she groans under breath while panting hard, grasping her leg.

She tells the guard, "Get 'er a doc. She hit her head, she's knocked out."

"Are you ok?" Derrick asks placing his hand on her shoulder. She slaps his hand away. "Fuckin fine. Gimme your shirt," She snaps and holds her hand out.

He pulls his flannel off and hands it too her. Jameson slides the rifles off her back and lays them down while adjusting herself to sit by Tara's head.

"Come on girly wake up," she says quietly.

Ricks sees Jameson kneeling by the south gate and jogs over.

"What happened?" he asks wide-eyed as he sees Jameson pained expression.

"Tara hit her head. Carried her in." She says while holding the shirt Derrick gave her to the wound on her temple.

"You carried her?" he asks shocked. He sees that she has both rifles next to her. "Jesus, Jameson your leg ok?"

"NO! Now get Philip!" Jameson snaps at him, not wanting to talk about her fucking leg and how she's probably ruined her chances of making it on a trip with Daryl. She's pissed off and needs to get away from everyone before flipping her shit or sobs like a baby. The pain is throbbing through her thigh muscle and her calves are cramping.

Philip comes running up with a small medical bag. Jameson gives him the run down of what happened. He checks Tara's vitals and wound. He asks Derrick to carry her to the clinic with him. He looks at Jameson and asks, "You hurt yourself?"

"I'm fine. Take care of her. I'll check in with you later." She mumbles while slowly pulling herself to stand. Rick reaches out to help her but she slaps his hands away. "Fuck off Rick. I'm serious." snapping while slowly rising to her feet, Jameson doesn't want to be mean but she's pissed that her leg is hurting.

Rick puts his hands up in front of him, "Just tryin to help James." He mumbles and starts to turn away.

"Fuck Rick, I'm sorry ok. I'm hurting and I'm pissed off that I'm hurting'" she apologizes. "Just let me calm down." He nods and stands back, staying close enough to help her if she needs it. She walks slowly and reaches for the rifles.

"Let me at least carry them, " Rick says quietly while picking them up. Jameson nods and slowly starts moving towards the clinic. She has a significant limp and her back muscles are screaming from carrying so much weight.

"Daryl is going to be soooo pissed, " she mutters after a few minutes of walking while rolling her shoulder to loosen the muscles.

Rick laughs and says, "Yep he's not gonna be happy but your ok and you saved Tara out there."

"I didn't save her, I was stupid for not bringing a walkie for rounds." She says while bending and unbending her leg trying to ease the strained feeling.

Rick shakes his head and replies, "Ya can never take a compliment or accept the credit for what you do around here. Daryl and you are two peas in a pod."

Jameson laughs and says, "Well I take credit if I deserve it. I just carried her is all."

"Ya carried 150 pounds on your shoulders with a healing leg," Rick says while shaking his head in disbelief and asks, "How far out were you?"

"Couple hundred yards from the gate. Not that far." She says while limping and massaging her leg. "I hope I didn't damaged this thing. Just started feeling normal."

"You'll be fine. Probably strained it. We can delay the trip a couple days if you need it." Rick says while patting her on her back. Jameson is getting calmer about the situation. "You'll be fine and I'll handle Daryl if he gets worked up."

* * *

They arrive at the clinic and walk into the lobby. Derrick is standing at the door leading to the exam room Tara is in. He turns and sees Jameson hobbling in with Rick. "Ya ok?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

Jameson sits down in a chair, stretching her leg out and starts massaging it again.

"Ya," she says without looking at him. She knows she should apologize for slapping his hands away and being a bitch but she can't find in in herself yet.

"She awake yet?" she asks instead and glances up.

"No not yet." He replies and moves away from the door. He takes a seat next to her. Rick walks to the exam room and peeks his head in, asking Philip if she's doing ok. Jameson can hear Philip saying she's ok but probably has a concussion. Jameson begins doing the stretches Philip told her to do to keep the muscles from cramping. She rotates her ankle and bends her leg several times while holding her thigh.

"You have an old injury or something?" Derrick asks while watching her rub her leg.

"Ya." She responds without providing any details.

"Not much of a talker huh?" he asks with a smirk.

"Look I'm a bitch when I'm hurting so just stop or I'm liable to bite your head off ok," she says flatly while glancing at him "Just saving ya from getting hurt feelin's"

Derrick chuckles and says, "Alrighty."

Jameson doesn't understand why he is still here. She doesn't think he knows Tara and he sure doesn't know her. Rick comes out and tells Jameson what the doctor said. She nods and then stands up to walk out the cramps now making their way into her muscles. Jameson rubs the shoulder that had Tara on it and rolls her neck.

"She owes me backrubs for a year for that stunt." She mutters while Rick chuckles and says "I'm sure she'll be fine with that."

Derrick is watching her pace wondering if the two women are together and that's why she will be fine giving Jameson a massage.

"So you two are a couple?" he asks Jameson.

Jameson stops walking and looks at him. Rick turns towards him also and asks, "Who? me and her?" he asks while pointing between himself and Jameson. Jameson smirks at Rick and he shakes his head.

"No the girl and you." Derrick says while pointing Jameson. Jameson laughs loudly and shakes her head. "No, just friends. She plays for that team but not me." She says with a chuckle. When she looks back at him she realizes maybe she should have just lied instead. He smirks while nodding, "Good ta know."

Rick is watching the man and sees why Daryl was getting so pissed off. The guy is obviously interested in Jameson, not that he doesn't see the appeal. Jameson is a good-looking, smart, funny and strong woman.

"Jameson is with Daryl. You met him the first day. Remember? Big guy, likes to shoot shit with arrows." Rick says with a raised eyebrow. Jameson snorts and turns her head away. She thinks its hilarious that now Rick is stepping in to mark Daryl's territory. She doesn't mind, she's perfectly happy to let the men work their shit out. It means less testosterone for her to deal with.

"Ahh yeah I remember him." Derrick nods but still smiles in Jameson's direction. He thinks to himself, 'A boyfriend has never stopped me before. '

Jameson clears her throat and announces, "I'm going to check on Tara." She walks away from the two men and enters the exam room Tara is lying in. When she rounds the curtain she sees Tara's eyes are open.

"Hey girly, have a nice nap?" Jameson says while smirking.

"Fuck what happened?" Tara mumbles while touching her head.

"Ya knocked your noggin' then forced me to carry your ass back in. You owe me a beer and a back rub lady." Jameson says while sliding into the chair by the bed.

"Shit you hurt yourself?" Tara asks while seeing Jameson rubbing her leg.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. How's your head, your vision blurry at all?" Jameson asks. She's had plenty of concussions. She knows they can be brutally disorienting.

"A little dizzy. Visions ok. My head hurts like a bitch," Tara says while squinting her eyes.

"You want me to find Jennifer for you?" Jameson asks remembering that Tara just started seeing her.

"Actually would you mind?" Tara answers, "I don't want her to worry if she hears from someone else."

"No problem. Derrick is out there. He knows her right?" Jameson asks thinking it's the perfect way to get the guy away from her. Tara nods while closing her eyes.

"Ok I'll ask him to get her." Jameson says and walks out of the room. Derrick is still sitting in the lobby with Rick. "She ok?" Rick asks while standing up.

"Yeah she's good. Derrick can you go get Jennifer from the gardens? Tell her Tara's ok but wants to see her." Jameson explains.

Derrick stands and nods, "No problem. Be right back." Jameson wants to tell him to not bother coming back because she doesn't need him hanging around her. If Daryl sees him doing it, he'll see red.

"That guy is definitely interested in ya." Rick says while rubbing the back of his neck.

"No shit. Well I'm sure Daryl will mark his territory tonight. Hopefully the guy gets the point. I really don't feel like dealing with that shit. I'm sure there's some other chick he can sniff around." Jameson says.

Rick smiles and says, "Not someone like you, there isn't."

"Shuddup. I'm nothin' special. He's just seen I have ink and is probably into it on chicks. Used to happen all the time back when I bartended." She explains.

Rick chuckles and says, "It's kinda funny, I don't even see them anymore when I look at ya." Jameson smiles and nods, "Good. That's the way it should be."

The clinic door opens and a tall dark haired woman runs in. "Where is she?" she practically shouts.

James smiles and points to the exam room. "She's in there, she's ok. Just hit her head. She's awake but just speak quietly. She's got a headache." The woman nods and rushes into the room.

Jameson turns around and sees that Derrick came back. She groans internally.

'Come on fucker. Please don't be a problem.' She thinks.

"Ok well Derrick, let's get back to work. Jameson let me know what Philip says about your leg. We'll delay the trip if need be." Rick says while directing Derrick to leave the building. Jameson smiles at Rick as he winks at her. She mouths 'Thank You' to him. "Will do," she says and turns around walking down the hallway to find Philip.

* * *

Jameson is walking up to her house and sees Daryl on the porch gutting a possum. "Mmmmmmm delish babe," she says with a grin. Daryl looks up and sees Jameson's favoring her good leg.

"What happen?" he asks instantly standing up.

"Nothin, whatcha talkin about?" she says while looking away.

"Woman, what happen?" he growls while approaching her.

"Tara hit her head. I just strained my leg a little bringing her back. It feels better already. Philip gave me some anti inflammatory and a heat cream to put on it." She says while climbing the steps carefully.

"Wait. Why were you with Tara? Yer supposed ta be with yer brother." He asks while scowling at her.

"Jack got pulled to construction today. I told him to go. I went with Tara. We were fine. Well until she tripped and hit her head. But I'm fine. So it's all good in the hood yo." she says jokingly trying to lessen his anger.

"I'm gonna kick his fuckin ass. Yer supposed ta be with me or him. No one else." He growls while balling his fists.

Jameson shakes her head and places her hand on Daryl's arm.

"Don't be mad at him. I told him I'd be fine. I made him go." She says trying to keep her brother and Daryl from fighting. She doesn't want the two men in her life to be at each other's throats.

Daryl shakes her hand off and backs up. He glowers down at her and snaps, "Ya got a death wish?! I tol' ya ta stay with him or me. No one else. Ya stupid now or sumthin?!"

Jameson glares up at him and says, "Well NO as a matter of fact I'm not STUPID Daryl. I fucking dealt with the situation. I'm fine and Tara is fine. Now back the fuck off." By the end of the sentence she is growling the words through clenched teeth. Her fists are balled up as she gets more pissed at his shitty attitude.

"Well ya actin' stupid and yer not fine. Ya fucked up yer leg. Tara's got a head injury. Ya can't be trusted out there." He exclaims while pointing and angry finger at her face.

"Daryl stop fuckin' shouting at me. I'm fine. I strained it." she growls feeling her anger reach a boiling point, "I can't fuckin believe you can say I can't be trusted. That's bullshit Daryl." She's handled his control issues fine lately but he's getting too worked up about this and his comments are getting hurtful.

"Yer not goin' with me on this trip. Yer leg's fucked and yer gonna get yerself or me killed." He says flatly while going back to his possum.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're saying you don't trust me to have you back?" she says feeling shocked at how much it hurts for him to say that to her.

"Nope. Yer stayin'. Don' trust ya to make it back in one piece." He says while he skins the creature.

"Well you know what Daryl? Fuck You. I made it back and I got Tara back. I carried her and two fucking rifles a few hundreds yards. I did it because I had to. I didn't give up and I didn't have any fucking help. If you don't trust me to have your back then you can go fuck yourself. You're a Fuckin' ASSssHOLE!" she shouts and stomps inside, slamming the door behind her.

Daryl keeps working on the dead possum. He's fuming. He knows he trusts her to have his back but he doesn't want her to go. She's going to get hurt again and he's going to lose her. 'Its better for her to stay here.' He thinks while he hacks through the animal's limbs, pulling the meat free from the body. "She's gonna have ta just get used ta being behind walls." He mutters under his breath.

* * *

Jameson is in the bathroom showering, getting all the sweat off her and the heat will relax her thigh muscle. She is so pissed that Daryl is being such a dickhead about this situation. It's not like she's the one who fell and got hurt. Jameson strained her leg but she did it while saving Tara. If she left her out there to get help she would've been eaten. She couldn't wait to see if Tara was going to wake up. She could've been hurt worse than she was.

'Fucking controlling ass.' Jameson grumbles to herself while rubbing her leg with body wash, massaging the muscle. It is actually feeling ok. It's going to be sore but it isn't burning or throbbing any longer. Philip is sure its fine and that she just strained it by carrying so much weight.

Jameson gets out of the shower and dries off, brushing out her hair out and braids it quickly to the side. After pulling on the new black jeans she found Jameson grabs a gray thermal top. It's a little warm for it so she pushes up the sleeves. Once she leaves the bathroom and goes into her bedroom, Jameson stretches out on the couch, deciding to take a nap hoping Daryl will cool off before she sees him for dinner.

* * *

Daryl is finishing up with his possum when Jack strolls up.

"Hey man how's it goin'?" Jack asks with his ever-present smile.

"Be better if ya did what ya said ya'd do." Daryl snaps. "Ya left 'er and now her leg's fucked. She coulda died."

Jack's smile slides off his face and he looks horrified now.

"What happen, she ok?" He exclaims while he jogs up the steps. Daryl stands up and shoves him away from the door.

"Ya shoulda been with 'er" Daryl growls while pushing against Jack's chest again.

Jack pushes his arm away. "Step back bro. I'm gonna see my sister."

He tries to move around Daryl but Daryl pushes him again.

"Not happenin'" he says through clenched teeth, white knuckled fists at his sides.

Jack locks his huge shoulders and flexes his arms, clenching his fists. He's the same height as Daryl but bulkier. He takes after his father's large intimidating presence.

He's not one to back down from a brawl but he doesn't want to fight with Daryl right now.

"Move. Now. I don't want to do this but I will." He says lowly while leaning towards Daryl.

"Ya Bes' step back." Daryl says in a rough voice while squinting at Jack. "Or Yer gonna get hurt."

Jacks snaps, his anger uncoils and he grabs a fistful of Daryl's shirt slamming him against the wall of the house. The two struggle, wrestling against each other. Daryl pushes Jack off the porch and down the stairs.

"Stupid fuck, Couldn't even take care of 'er for a week. Left'er like before!" Daryl growls while pulling his arm back slamming it into Jack's face while straddling him.

Jack growls, throwing a knee into Daryl's ribs. Pushing him off.

"I didn't leave her. She had back up. She said she was fine!" Jack yells into Daryl's face.

"What the fuck are you two doing?!" Jameson shouts while jogging down the stairs. She woke up to yelling in the front yard. She ran out expecting walkers and found her two over grown children tussling in the yard. She grabs Jack trying to pull him off Daryl but is failing.

"STOP. NOW!" She screams, yanking on Jack's collar again but can't get him to let got. Daryl is trying to push Jack off while Jack pulls his arm back to punch Daryl in the face. Jack's elbow slams into Jameson's face knocking her back on her ass.

"Ow. fuck." She yelps out while holding a hand to her eye. Both men freeze when they see her fall. Jack jumps off Daryl, "Shit Jamesie!"

He reaches for her but she pushes his hands away. Daryl tries to help her up but she slaps his hands away too.

"Are you two assholes done measuring your dicks!?" She growls while standing up. "Stop fighting like fucking children!"

She walks back inside going straight into the kitchen. She grabs a towel and drops some ice in it, holding it to her swelling eye.

'Thank god we have ice again,' she thinks while gently pressing it to her cheek.

Jack and Daryl stand in the doorway watching. They both have scrapes and bruises. Daryl's lip is bleeding and Jack's shirt is torn.

"James I'm sorry, is it bad?" Jack asks quietly while flexing his fists, trying to keep himself from grabbing her to see her face. Daryl is shuffling his feet and biting his thumb. They both are acting like kids caught misbehaving, waiting for Mom's punishment phase.

"Nothing I haven't had before." She mumbles and turns towards them, still holding the ice pack over her face.

"Now why the fuck are two idiots fighting?" she asks.

They both start talking at once.

"He wouldn't let me see you." "He shouldn't have fuckin left ya."

Jameson holds up her free hand, "STOP. Daryl I told him I was fine and could handle it, which I did. Jack I'm fine. Tara got hurt, I carried her back and strained my leg. I was feeling better by the way but hey now I have a FUCKING BLACKEYE so there's that!"

She pulls the ice pack away so Daryl and Jack can see their handy work. They both wince. "So thanks for this, fucktards." She snarks while pointing at her face.

"Shit. Fuck Jameson I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Jack stammers out

"Fuckin' idiot look wha' ya did ta her eye!" Daryl snaps while posturing towards Jack. "Daryl shut the fuck up. If you hadn't gotten out of control, blaming him for shit that wasn't his fault, this wouldn't have happened. Now can you two hug or shake or whatever two cavemen do when they've fucked up and get out of my way. I have a headache the size of Texas and want to lay down." She says flatly while walking towards them. They step aside while she brushes past them.

She doesn't wait to hear them make up. She goes into her room, shuts and locks the door. "Everyone can screw off tonight," she mumbles to herself while she lies down, pulling the comforter over her head. "Fuckin' man-babies." she growls.

* * *

Daryl and Jack stand in the kitchen staring at each other for a minute. Daryl is scowling and Jack's eyes are burning holes into Daryl's face.. Sasha walks in and stops instantly. "Ummmm What's going on?" she says while looking back and forth between the two fuming men.

"Nothin'" they both snap. She raises an eyebrow and says, "Ok well get out of here I need lunch. Out!"

Daryl walks outside and lights a cigarette, sucking deeply. Jack comes outside and stands next to him. Daryl holds out the pack. Jack takes one, lights it and takes a deep pull on the Marlboro. They make eye contact for a moment, nod to each other and call a truce. Men.

* * *

Someone is knocking on Jameson's bedroom door. "Go Away!" she hollers from under her blanket.

"Jameson ya gotta come to dinner. Rick is asking for you." Maggie says loudly from the other side of the door. Jameson growls and yanks the blankets away. Her face is throbbing and her leg is sore. She stands up and walks over to the door flinging it open. Maggie gasps at her sudden appearance and the giant shiner she has.

"Holy Shit what happen to your eye?" she says while turning Jameson's face to the side.

"I got in the middle of two apes fighting and took an elbow." She answers and asks, "How bad is it?"

Maggie pauses and then answers, "Wellllll it's not the worst black eye I've seen on you." She chuckles. "So Daryl and Jack? That explains their bruises and bad attitudes. Why were they fighting?"

"Daryl's pissed I went on patrol with Tara and not Jack. Jacks pissed because Daryl blamed him. They were acting like children. I stupidly tried to stop them from maiming each other and then this happened." She says while she goes back into her bedroom to pull shoes on.

"Why are guys such idiots? Seriously they find anything to fight over." Maggie says while shaking her head. "Come on, you get a beer or an extra cookie tonight."

Jameson follows Maggie over to the house next door. When they arrive she sees that everyone else is there already. They all turn to look at her. Jack is talking to Rick by the fireplace and they turn and look when she walks in. Jack frowns and looks down, obviously feeling really guilty.

"What the?" Rick shouts and comes forward. "How'd that happen?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Rick? Can you be more specific?" she says sarcastically while she slumps down in a spot on the couch. Daryl is leaning near the front window, arms crossed watching her. He sees that her eye is swollen and almost black but she can still open it.

"How did you get a black eye?" Rick asks and then looks at Daryl and Jack again. He hadn't' noticed the two men are both a bit roughed up. He is squinting and processing the information with his cop brain. "They fought, you got in the middle?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Good job Sherlock," Jameson says with a smirk. Glenn laughs.

Carol calls out from the kitchen that dinner's ready. She's made roasted rabbit, rice and beans. Once everyone has plates they sit in the kitchen and in the living room. Derrick and Jonesy are sitting on the couch with Rick. Abraham is asking Jonesy questions about his past life as a farmer. Derrick is looking at Jameson out of the corner of his eye. She can feel him staring but is ignoring it. Daryl is watching the guy check his woman out but doesn't know if he should do anything about it. He fucked up today and he's not sure she even wants to be with him any longer.

"How's the leg?" Derrick asks Jameson. She stops mid bite and says, "Its fine. Thanks"

Daryl scowls and glares at the two. He's going to need all his strength to not pummel the guy. He's already fought over her once today though and he is pretty sure Jameson will never talk to him if he does it again.

"What did Philip say?" Rick asks. "You still good to go?"

"Oh yeah I would be good to go but I don't think it's happening. I can take over training if that works for you Rick." She says while shoving more food in her mouth. She really doesn't want to talk about this in front of everyone.

"What do you mean its not happening?" he asks while looking between her and Daryl.

"It's just not happening. So I while stay here train people and patrol. If that cool." She says while chewing more rabbit. Rick is looking between the two still and says flatly, "We will talk more about this later." Jameson nods while Daryl looks away.

"How long have you been getting work done?" Derrick asks Jameson while looking at the artwork on her forearms.

"Umm. Like 14 years." She says, chewing slowly.

"Jesus. You get your first one at 12?" he says while laughing.

"No. I was 20. " She replies while wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Hey Carol dinner was amazing. Thank you." She smiles.

"Thanks hun. They started growing thyme. I'm obsessed," Carol says with a chuckle.

"There's no way your 34." Derrick says while tilting his head looking at her more closely. "Well thanks but I am. " she says with a chuckle. Jameson wants to roll her eyes at the obvious flirting. 'What no, Do you come here often or What's your sign?' she thinks to herself.

Daryl is glaring harder. He's trying to hold in his anger but it's slipping. The guy keeps looking at her and she's talking to him.

Jameson can feel Daryl's eyes burning into the side of her face. Part of Jameson is laughing manically at the thought of irking him. He has pissed her off so badly today that him feeling jealous is a little bit of a revenge for her. He said some hurtful things and she isn't going to forget them anytime soon.

Derrick is watching her talk to Glenn. He likes that she has a sense of humor and the fact that she is not embarrassed or self-conscious of the giant black eye she has.

"How the hell did you carry Tara and two rifles?" Glenn asks while chewing.

"Brute strength and 'roids Glenn." Jameson says with a smirk.

Glenn smirks, "I knew it. The chin stubble totally gave you away."

"Shuddup Glenn or you're shavin' my back." She says while throwing a pillow at him.

"I saw her carrying Tara. It was impressive for a girl." Derrick tells Glen with a smirk. Jameson scoffs while Glenn laughs and says, "Dude you have no idea who you're talking about. Jameson is a badass."

Derrick raises an eyebrow and says, "Oh really how badass?"

Jameson is cringing thinking 'Stupid Glenn and his friendly ways.'

"Glenn shuddup." Jameson says with a grin, "No one likes a bragger. I need deserve a beer after today." Jameson stands up and walks into the kitchen, having to get out of the living room. One guy flirting, another guy burning holes in her is giving her a killer headache. Grabbing a beer out of the fridge, she leans against the counter next to Carol who's pulling cookies out of the oven. "You look like you could use a cookie." She says with a small smile. Jameson chuckles and shakes her head. "I'm good, I just need booze."

Daryl walks into the kitchen and stares at Jameson. She raises an eyebrow at him and asks, "Yes Dixon, what can I do for you?"

Daryl doesn't answer; he just stares while leaning against the wall. She shakes her head and says, "Carol thanks for dinner. I'll see you later." Jameson walks past Daryl into the living room. "Rick I'll talk to you tomorrow about my new jobs ok? I need to lay down." Jameson says while walking out of the house, not say goodnight to anyone else. She is over the day and wants to close her eyes. She feels someone following her and assumes its Daryl but sees Derrick standing a few feet away. She growls inwardly.

"Hey you didn't say goodnight." He says while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Look Derrick. I'm not interested ok? I'm with someone." She tells him. He furrows his brow and says, "I was just worried. You looked upset. Just trying to be a friend."

"Mmmhmm. Ok well thanks. Goodnight." Jameson answers sounding unconvinced, she turns and walks into her house, closing the door.

* * *

Daryl watches the interaction from Rick's porch. As soon as Jameson is inside he stalks over to the guy. "Lis'en Derrick. Ya need ta back off. She tol ya she ain't interested. So if ya know what's good fer ya you'll move on." Daryl says calmly. He's trying to extinguish his anger but still wants to destroy something.

"She can talk to whoever she likes. You don't need to be so controlling. I suppose you're the one who gave her a black eye?" Derrick asks clearly egging Daryl on. Daryl squints at him as his anger burns inside his chest. He's not sure he can stop himself from hitting this guy anymore.

Luckily Jack walks out and steps between them. "Go home Derrick. I already told you to back off my sister. This is her boyfriend. You know this. Move on. Go home. Don't pursue this any longer." Jack says while walking towards Derrick forcing him to step back. Derrick huffs and turns on his heel walking away. Jack stands in front of Daryl for another minute.

"I'm going to go apologize and then you should too." He says without turning around.

* * *

Jameson is sitting on the couch finishing her beer. When there's a knock she hollers 'Come in'. Jack peeks his head in. "Hey can I come in?" he asks, looking sheepishly.

Jameson nods but doesn't say anything. Jack walks in and sits down next to her.

"I am so fucking sorry I hit you. It was an accident but that doesn't excuse my actions. I shouldn't have been fighting with Daryl. He wouldn't let me see you and it pissed me off. I shouldn't have let you go out there with Tara. Will you forgive me?" he says seriously with a small frown.

Jameson rolls her eyes and says, "Look I don't need babysitters. Daryl's worried, I get it but it's too much. I was fine. I got Tara home safe and sound. Next time he is pulling that shit walk away and let him cool down, fighting with each other doesn't help anything. I have to contribute around here and I have the skills to do stuff beyond the walls. Its selfish of me to not do what I can and put less experienced people out there and yes you're forgiven ok."

Jack smiles and puts an arm around her shoulders. "Thanks sis. I feel really bad. Does it hurt?" he asks

"Like a bitch." She says with a smile. "It looks badass though so…winning!"

Jack chuckles and kisses her forehead. "Daryl should be in soon to kiss your ass….er gross I mean apologize. Ugh." He mutters and leaves the bedroom.

Jameson pulls her clothes off and climbs in bed. She's not going to wait around for him. She will be surprised if he even comes to bed. He hates talking about things and really doesn't apologize.

* * *

Jameson is dozing when the bedroom door opens. She rolls over and sees Daryl undressing. He crawls in bed and pulls the blankets up to his neck. He lies there quietly for a few minutes.

"Ya awake? He whispers.

"Yes Daryl." She says quietly.

"I'm sorry you got hurt today." He says while brushing her arms with his hand. She squints at him even though its dark.

"What you said to me hurt more than getting socked in the eye. I'd prefer a few dozen black eyes over you saying hurtful things to me." She says

Daryl sighs and rolls on his back. He's quiet for a few more minutes. Jameson is almost convinced he's done talking. She rolls over putting her back to him. She wants to stand up and walk out but she's tired.

"I didn't mean it." He says quietly

"What that you're sorry?" she snaps.

"What? No I didn't mean it when I said I didn' trust ya." He answers. Jameson huffs an agitated breath and says, "Yeah well you said it so you've thought it. There's got to be some truth to it."

"There isn't. I said it ta make ya stay here." He says sadly. "It was wrong 'n I'm sorry."

Jameson sighs. "If you don't want me to go with I won't go but the world is a dangerous place anywhere. I understand you're worried but not anymore than I worry about you. I will stay here if its what you want but I'm not sitting on my ass. I will be training people on patrols and runs. I will be helping Glenn with runs and Rick with security. Think about it, I need to sleep I'm exhausted and sore and headachy." Daryl nods even though she can't see him.

"Okay…..James?" he whispers.

"huh?" she mumbles.

"I'm sorry I hurt ya." He says.

Jameson sighs again. "G'night Daryl." She is not forgiving him so soon. He said things that he shouldn't have and he started a fight with her brother. She's going to let him suffer a little.

**Daryl's been a bad boy. Derrick is still being skevy. Jameson has yet another injury. Tara's got a GF and Carols baking cookies! Hope you enjoyed, please Fav Follow and Review. Share with friends! **


	26. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! I appreciate it. This chapter contains smut, 18 or older please!**

**I don't own any of the TWD characters or situations portrayed in the show. **

* * *

Jameson is very warm. She feels like she's sunbathing in the bright sunlight. It's pleasant. She blinks the sleep out of her eyes and realizes it's just Daryl wrapped all around her. Her head is resting on his bent arm under her neck. His other arm is wrapped tightly around her stomach. One of his legs is bent between hers. His larger frame is engulfing her smaller one from behind. She wiggles a little against him trying to free herself to use the restroom. His arm tightens and he grunts. She smiles but tries to move again.

"Where ya goin'?" he mumbles tightening his arm even more. She groans because his pushing on her bladder.

"Gotta pee, le' go." She says sleepily. He loosens his arm and grumbles, "Come back." She gets to her feet, gently placing weight on her injured leg. It doesn't feel too bad, just sore. She uses the bathroom and sees the shiner, shaking her head she thinks 'So ugly'. She goes back to bed, climbing under the covers with the human heater. He snatches her up instantly. Pulling her face into his chest. She inhales deeply. He smells like 'Daryl', all masculine and delicious. She hums at feeling so warm and comfy. He nuzzles his face into her hair. He mumbles, "'m sorry darlin'" He kisses the top of her head and rubs his arms up and down her back. She rubs her face against his chest. His chest hairs tickle her nose. "Ya hurt me Daryl. I'd never say things like that to you. You gotta control your temper. Lashin' out at me isn't right." She says while glancing up at him. He nods and kisses her forehead. "I know. " He says gently against her forehead. His lips brushes against her soft skin. "Won' happen again."

Jameson chews her lip. She's still sad from him saying he didn't trust her. "I forgive you but I probably won't be able to forget about it for awhile. Having you trust me is important to me. I trust you completely. I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me."

"I trust you. Don' wanna lose ya. I wanna keep ya safe. I gotta keep ya safe." He says while looking directly into her eyes.

"I get it Daryl. It's the same way I feel about you. I worry about you out there as much as you worry about me. I can't lose you either." She says passionately. She cups his face, smoothing her thumb over his rough cheek. He nods and leans forward, kissing her lightly. She parts her lips and deepens the kiss. They kiss sweetly for a few moments before Jameson nips his lips causing him to moan. He swipes his tongue along her lip, sliding inside her accepting mouth. They both moan when they feel each other's soft tongues. Daryl is cradling her head while Jameson grips his neck. She rolls over him. Straddling him while licking her way across his jaw. His hands move lower, grabbing her waist. He thrusts his hips upward, grinding against her. She groans feeling him hard against her panties. His hands slip to her ass, kneading it. He's sucking on her neck, placing open mouth kisses to her chest. He pulls her tank top down, releasing her left breast. He licks and sucks on the soft flesh. Taking her nipple onto his mouth. Her hands clench in his dark hair, pulling. He moans, enjoying the feeling of her scraping his scalp. She's rolling her hips against his, making his already throbbing cock swell more. "Gotta stop now 'er I'm not gonna be able ta." He groans against her cleavage. She whispers roughly, "Why the fuck would you stop?" He growls and flips them suddenly, rolling in between her legs, grinding hard against her damp panties.

"Yer gonna git it girl." He grunts.

"Watcha waitin' for cowboy," she moans, digging her nails into his biceps.

His eyes are burning into hers. He leans forward, forcefully kissing her. His tongue demandingly explores her mouth. She wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him tightly against her, rolling her hips upwards sliding against his hard dick.

"Fuck…." He hisses though clenched teeth. "Yer gonna kill me, woman."

"No, never." She says seriously, making unwavering eye contact. She means more than the act of doing it, she's implying that she wouldn't ever get him killed. That she is his back up, will always be his back. He places his forehead against her, panting. "I know darlin'." His eyes search hers for understanding, forgiveness.

She nods slightly swallowing the lump in her throat. She looks up with watery eyes; overwhelmed with the hurt she felt the day before. He sees the tears and his chest aches. He knows he's hurt her and it's killing him. He cups her face with his large hand, brushing his calloused thumb through the wetness on her cheek.

" m'sorry Jameson." He says unfalteringly. "Never gonna hurt ya again. Swear."

She smiles weakly and nods, looking down. He leans forward and kisses her again. They start slow again but it becomes passionate. Its no longer aggressive, it's deeper more emotional. He strokes her face, down her neck. He massages her breast as she arches upward into his hand. They moan and writhe against each other. He works her panties down, stroking the soft skin on her thighs. He sits back, pulling his boxers off. He slides back between her legs, slowly rocking his hips against her. She's stroking his chest, and ribs, her hands ghosting over his scarred back. Her legs wrap around the back of his thighs. He groans when he feeling her wet folds against him. He slides easily between her lips.

"S'good, darlin" he says in a rough whisper. "I need ya…..always."

She rolls her hips again, sliding his cock closer to her entrance. Begging him."Please. Daryl."

He takes his cock in his large fist and slides the swollen head slowly into her opening. He groans when he feels the tight heat grip him. "Oh….god." she moans feeling herself stretch for him.

"S' tight." He gruffly and rocks his hips into hers. He slides in slowly, deepening himself with each thrust. Once he's seated against her he rotates his hips but stays deep inside. They moan and grab each desperately.

He growls into her ear, "Not gonna last, gotta help me darlin'."

She slides her hand between them, stroking herself. He leans back and watches her stroke her clit. Her two fingers moving in tight circles.

"S' hot." He moans, biting his lip until its white. She throws her head back, moaning at the dual sensation on him moving inside her and her touching her swollen clit. She clenches around his hard cock. He growls deeply, chest vibrating against Jameson. "I love feelin' you growl." She moans.

"Lookit me," he says gruffly. He needs to see her deep green eyes. She opens her eyes, watching him look at her through hooded eyes. They rock into each other while she strokes herself. She begins to feel warmth extend from her core. Her walls flutter, rhythmically squeezes his dick. He clenches his jaw, his release charging towards him. "Cum fer me darlin' now please," he begs thrusting into her harder.

She tilts her pelvis up, aiming him at her g-spot. She clamps down hard and cums instantly. Her faces screws up and her mouth drops open. She snaps her mouth shut, biting hard on her lip containing her moans. He continues to thrust deeply, reveling in her spasming walls. He feels her breath return and he thrust fast and hard cumming deep inside her. He pulses long streams, rocking into her as he comes down. He's seeing spots and is gasping for air. Sweat dripping down his forehead, trailing down his neck.

"Goduh. Fuck." He groans lying down, pressing his forehead into her neck. He's panting hot breathes across her skin. Her nails are digging into his shoulders as she trembles beneath him.

"So good baby," she whispers against his temple.

He chuckles at her nickname. "You too darlin'" he mumbles. After a few moments his stomach growls and she laughs, "Ya hungry Dare?"

He nods and pulls back, looking down at her. He smirks, "Ya wore me out, gotta reenergize." She smiles. "Lets feed you then."

* * *

Rick knocks on the front door but opens it instead of waiting, "'ello, anyone home?" he says while walking into the living room. Daryl walks out of the kitchen eating some leftover squirrel stew, he nods at Rick. He's wearing his jeans low on his hips, a wife beater and has bare feet. His hair is a mess, swiping across his forehead, hanging in his eyes. Rick has never seen him so relaxed looking.

'Looks like they made up.' He thinks while smirking.

Jameson walks in wearing yoga pants and a tank top. He's never really seen her look so comfortable either. They look like a really couple hanging out at home on their weekend.

"Hey guys, I wanted to talk about what's going on with the recruitment trips. Are you going to go with Daryl or not?" he asks Jameson while sitting down in an armchair.

Daryl sits on the couch. Jameson stands there eating out of a bowl and shrugs one shoulder. "Ask him." She motions her chin towards Daryl. Daryl sighs and leans his head back against the couch. "She can come," he huffs out. Jameson rolls her eyes. "Come Daryl. We talked about this. I'll stay if you want but I'm not sitting here doing nothing. So I can some with where you can back me up or I can stay here while you're gone. I'll have everyone here backing me up. So what'll it be and no changing your mind again." She explains, chewing slowly.

He nods and says quietly, "I want ya to come. I won' change me mind again." Rick slaps his hands on his knees, "Good. Now are you good to go tomorrow morning? Or is your leg needing rest."

"I'm good. It's a little sore but I should be fine. I'm going to do my stretches today and nothing to strenuous. Rest the muscle a little." She answers.

"Ok good. You both get the stuff together that you need for the trip. I will talk to you tonight and check in on you." Rick answers. He stands up and Jameson walks him out. "See ya later, Rick." She says with a smile.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are organizing the small SUV they will be taking. They are packing their gear and supplies. They are planning for a week or two outside. They want to watch and listen to the couple before they decide if they should still bring them back. As they pack Jack approaches. "You going with now?" he asks with a smile. Jameson chuckles and says, "Yeah I am. Ya gonna miss me?"

"Of course lil sis. I just got ya back. How long are you planning on being gone?" he asks while leaning against the car, arms crossed.

"A week or two. You'll survive. Carol will keep you company." Jameson replies with a smirk. "Anything happening with that yet?"

Jack looks away with pink cheeks. Jameson laughs and teases, "Ohhhh you're blushing. Daryl look he's blushing."

Daryl shakes his head, "Leav'im alone woman."

"Pffft. He's my brother. I am obligated to give him shit. But really Jack I'm happy for you. She's amazing." Jameson says, pushing a sleeping bag into the cargo hold.

Jack nods and smiles. He straightens up and says, "Daryl I know you're close with her and I want ya to know, I'm not just messin' around with her. She's...a great woman." Daryl nods but doesn't respond. He continues to pack a bag with provisions and first aid supplies.

Jameson smiles. Jack has always been a great guy despite all the stuff they got into back in the day. He is a generally happy guy, always willing to help. Jameson knows he will be good for Carol as she will be for him. Jack asks, "You need to me help with anything?" Jameson shakes her head and tells him that they are almost done. "Go see Carol. We are all good here."

He smiles widely and jogs off. Jameson chuckles as she sees her brother jog off like a big kid going to his best friend's house. Daryl smirks and looks at Jameson. "She deserves a good man."

"My brother will take care of her. He's a good guy." She answers, dusting her hands off. "Ok that's everything except weapons that we pick up tomorrow. I'm going to sharpen all my knives. You need me to do any?"

Daryl pulls his blade out and touches the tip. "Ya could use a touch up."

They close up all the cars doors and head inside their house. Daryl gets the sharpening stones and oil for his crossbow. He's going to restring and check all his bolts. They have everything spread out on the kitchen table to work on their weapons together. They sit in a companionable silence while they work. Tara walks in with her girlfriend Jennifer. "Hey guys," she says with a small smile.

"Hey girly. You feel better?" Jameson says while still working on her knives.

"Ya much better. Jameson I wanted to thank you for getting me back. I don't know how you did it but, thank you." Tara says while pulling Jameson into a hug. Jameson pats her back awkwardly. She's not a hugger but tries to not feel uncomfortable.

"No worries. It was nothin' I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself more." She says with a smirk. Jennifer chimes in, "It wasn't just nothing. I don't know what I would've done if she didn't come back. Thank you for helping her."

"Seriously it's nothin'" Jameson says with a smile. "Your welcome though."

"Are you hurt from carrying me?" Tara asks with a worried expression.

Jameson shakes her head, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm invincible." She smirks. Tara laughs while Daryl scowls.

"Don't get grumpy Daryl. No one likes a grouch." Jameson says with a grin. He squints are her and shakes his head mumbling 'gonna git it woman' under his breath. They talk a little bit about their trip and promise to hangout when they get back. Daryl and Jameson finish up with their gear and then decide to relax for the rest of the evening. Rick stops by to check in and see if they are good to go in the morning and he tells them he will see them off at dawn.

* * *

"So is yer leg really ok?" Daryl asks Jameson while he watches her rub the heating cream into her thigh. He takes the tube and pushes her hands away.

"Le'me." he murmurs. He enjoys taking care of her.

"It feels ok. Kinda like muscle exhaustion from running to far or climbing a steep mountain. It's not hurting like it did." She answers, watching him firmly rub her thigh.

"Feel good?" he asks then glances up at her. He smirks when he sees she's closed her eyes and her lips are parted.

She slowly opens her eyes and smiles, "Feels great." He nods and rubs her muscle until the cream has sunk in. He pulls the leg of her pants down and pats her knee.

"Are you excited?" she asks him. He laughs a little and asks, "Why would I be?"

"Well we are going on a trip. I always get excited for that. We will be spying on people. I've always enjoyed that." She has a wicked gleam in her eye. "Its like going back to me avoiding people and observing them. I enjoy it. I'm a people watcher, always have been."

Daryl smiles at her. "Rick's right." Jameson tilts her head, ""bout what?"

"He says we are two peas 'n a pod. I always observe. It's what I do." He says while stretching out on the bed. Jameson chuckles, "He told me that also." She lies down next to him. They lay there comfortably; Daryl's holding her hand, playing with her fingers. Tracing the old scars on her knuckles.

"When ya put it like tha' I'm excited." He murmurs. She laughs and grins up at him. She squeezes his hand. "It'll be nice just the two of us for a while." She says quietly. Daryl nods at her and replies, "Yeah it will be."


	27. Chapter 26

**This chapter contains lyrics by The White Buffalo, a song called Love Song #1. Video listed on profile.**

**(I changed one word in the lyrics to fit my female character.) I don't own the song or any of the TWD characters. **

**Thanks you for all the wonderful reviews, follows and favorites!**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are standing by their car getting ready to leave on their recruitment trip. Rick stops by to see them off.

"You guys take care of each other. Be safe and don't stay away too long." Rick says while pulling Daryl into a hug, patting him firmly on the back. "Take care, brother."

Daryl grunts in response. Jameson hugs Rick and tells him she will see him soon.

They climb into the SUV and drive up to the gate where the guard slides it open to let them pass. They will be travelling a couple days until they get to the area the possible new town members are staying. They plan on staking them out for a few days before approaching them.

* * *

They are travelling the backroads through farmlands. Jameson is tapping her foot on the dashboard humming a song. Daryl is watching her, enjoying being alone with her.

"It feels like before everything. Like we're just goin' on a road trip." Jameson says while lazily turning her towards Daryl. He smiles at her and nods.

"Never been on a road trip, well if you don't count the runs we take now." Daryl responds. Jameson nods and says, "I've taken a lot of road trips. I'd lift a car and just drive until I ran outta gas, then lift another and drive back."

Daryl laughs and shakes his head. "I dunno why but t's hard for me ta see ya as some criminal."

Jameson laughs, "Yeah well if I could print out my rapsheet for ya I would. Prolly as long as your brother's." Daryl had told her about his brother, not everything but his criminal past. "I doubt that darlin'. Merle was great at getting' caught." He says with a smirk.

Jameson grins and nods, then asks, "He ever do hard time?"

Daryl nods but adds, "Yeah but never a long time. I think the longest he was in prison was a year. He was in jail a lot though."

Jameson says, "I know the time I did was in juvie and most people don't think of that as hard time. It wasn't a good place. I'd a been safer in an adult prison. Juvie's are magnets for pedophiles and domineering assholes." Daryl looks over at her trying to not get angry at the idea of her being victimized in a place that should have kept her safe.

"I remember one time Jack came to visit me. It was just a few months in. I hadn't found my footing yet. Didn't know how to work the system. I got jumped by three chicks and the guards just stood there. I didn't get it. Anyways he came into the visitor area and saw my face all busted, stitches in my lip and eyebrow and he flipped his shit. They were gonna kick him out but he calmed down but could barely sit still. I told him what happen and how the guards just stared. Told me I couldn't count on anyone in the place and told me keep track of any of the names I could remember. The next visit I told him the ones I could. No one fucked with me after that. Well none of the other inmates. The guards still did whatever they wanted but Jack called in some favors. Got the gang girls off my back and the white power girlfriends to watch my back. He knew people in the Klan." She tells him while watching the farms pass by the window. Daryl isn't shocked by it. His brother and him were brought up with racists and skinheads. Hell Daryl was a racist before all this shit. Now he valued everyone's lives. To Daryl there were only two races now, alive and dead.

"What about your other brothers? Did they visit ya?" he asks.

Jameson nods and says, "A couple times. I was closest with Johnnie and Jack. I'm not sure why but we three got along well. Jimmy was….a lot like my dad. He had anger issues and pretty much moved out at 15. He fought and shit but never got arrested. He joined the army when he graduated high school. JB was a straight arrow. He didn't drink; he went to school and was top of his class. He went to college on a scholarship across the country soon after I got out of lockup." She says and continues, "I wonder sometimes if they made it and are out there survivin' like me but I don't know how the places they were at got hit. I mean who knows what happened in Europe. Jimmy could be over there alive but he might as well be on the moon. JB was is Cali so I can't imagine him making it. Too many people."

Daryl nods and reaches over taking her hand. She turns and smiles softly. "I'm fine. It's sad but so much has happened that it's almost like they weren't real. That life before wasn't real. That it's always been like this."

"Ya. Feel the same some days." He says while steering around a burned out car.

There is a farm in the distance that they decide to look at. It's far enough away from the main road they might luck out. They have plenty of supplies but it's always good to get extras.

* * *

They pull into the small dirt yard by the dilapidated farmhouse. It is a two-story home with peeling white paint. The shudders have been nailed shut. Along the weathered siding there is black blood smears, handprints and scratch marks. Jameson and Daryl circle the perimeter, Daryl alert with his crossbow raised, Jameson has her silenced rifle. They finish circling and stop at the back door.

"Looks like a herd passed through. All the blood and scratch marks," Jameson remarks.

Daryl nods and adds, "Must've been someone in there. They were pawing at the place enough."

They step up on the small rickety porch and knock on the window. They hear shuffling inside and then the thumping of a corpse hitting the door. Daryl signals Jameson to open the door to drawn the walker out on the porch. She opens the door and steps off the porch quickly, drawing the walker onto the landing. Daryl hides to the side of the door and nails the walker in the head with his hunting knife. It falls to the ground in front of the steps. It was a man dressed in overalls. He had been dead for quite awhile by the looks of it.

Jameson knocks on the door again and they listen for any others. When nothing appears they slide inside silently. The house reeks of rotting flesh. The air is thick and stuffy. Jameson pulls the bandana she has around her neck to cover her nose. Daryl does the same. It doesn't keep the smell out completely but it helps. It also keeps the flies from going in their mouths. Whenever they enter a house that's had bodies decomposing in it, the place is usually swarming with them.

They make their way through the small home, clearing each room methodically.

They get to the upstairs bedroom and find the farmer's family. His wife and two daughters were all shot in the head and placed in their beds. They find the gun next to his wife and see that it's empty. On the nightstand there is an empty bottle of pills. "Looks like they opted out but he ran outta bullets for himself. Took pills." Daryl says, muffled through his bandana. He shakes his head. "Poor fucker."

Jameson nods and then moves into the bathroom. She searches the medicine cabinet, finding pain meds and first aid supplies. Under the sink she finds a bottle of peroxide and bottle of hand sanitizer. Daryl is searching the closet and finds a large hunting knife. He slides it into his pack. They both go back downstairs to the kitchen. They find a handful of canned soups and fruit. They also find a couple gallons of water.

They load all their supplies into the SUV. It's getting packed but they happily take what they can find. In the garage Daryl finds a little gas and a can of Fix-a-Flat that will work for the SUV if they need it. Jameson finds a camp light that is solar powered and a tiny camping gas stove. Daryl grabs the ax that was stuck in a log next to the garage. They finish up and keep driving.

* * *

"Sing me a song," Daryl says after another hour of driving. Jameson chuckles and asks, "Aren't you tired of me singin' yet?"

Daryl shakes his head no, his hair falling into his eyes. "Never," he says with a crooked smile. Jameson smiles at him and shakes her head.

"Any requests?" she asks. Daryl responds, "Nah. Whatever ya like."

"Ok." Jameson says while thinking of a song to sing. Jameson remembers the love song she was humming earlier in the drive. She isn't normally cheesy but it's only the two of them so she decides to sing it for him.

"And I's on an island, an island for one

Burning my eyes staring at the sun, staring at the sun

And I's always silent, well had of gone deaf and dumb

I feel like a loser cause I never won, but I never won

'Til you blew in just like paper in the wind

And I just wanted something to believe in

And I just want to be your woman, your friend

Carry on with you right down to the very end

Oh I'm with you

Oh I'm with you

And I's always diving, diving under the gun

Well holding on to nothing, holding onto some, well holding onto some

And I's always striving, but I'm left undone

Countin the days but the lonely don't lie, they get up and they run

'Til you blew in just like paper in the wind

Well I just wanted somethin to believe in

And I just want you on my arm, every limb

Carry on with you right down to the bitter end

Oh I'm with you

Oh I'm with you

Oh I'm with you

Daryl watches her sway her head and tap the beat of the song on her thigh. He listens to song lyrics and realizes it's a love song. He smiles as he listens and when she finishes singing he reaches over taking her hand in his and squeezing.

"C'mere," he whispers roughly. Jameson leans over the console and kisses him. He kisses her while glancing at the road. They part and she smiles at him while he strokes her cheek with his thumb.

"Thanks, darlin'" he says as she sits back in her seat. She smiles again and blushes. She looks out the window and sighs. "I like this." She murmurs. Daryl hums in response.

* * *

The sun is setting and they are more than half way to their destination. They find another farm but the house has been burned to the ground. There is a barn still standing and they clear it quickly. They are able to pull their vehicle in and set up camp in the hayloft. They roll out a couple sleeping bags and Jameson begins heating up some canned beans. They eat venison jerky and beans quietly sitting on their bed of hay.

Jameson lays back and looks up through the missing planks. She can see wide slivers of sky through the holey roof. Daryl sits and watches her as he finishes eating. He thinks about how pretty she looks by lantern light and how peaceful it is being with her. She doesn't talk to fill the quiet. She likes the silence and the peacefulness of moments like these. She knows much like him that having moments of peacefulness are rare in this world. Even within the walls there is always someone talking or something happening, something to do. Laying there looking up at the stars, existing without fear of death, without a sense of unease is the most you can hope for nowadays.

"Yer beautiful," he says without thinking, blushing as soon as it leaves his mouth. Jameson turns her head and looks at him. She smiles and reaches her hand out. "Come 'er." She whispers.

Daryl moves over to where she is lying. He falls back on the sleeping bag and looks through the roof with her. He sees the inky black sky scattered with specks of bright light. He sees the sliver of moon and watches clouds passing overhead. He feels the warmth of Jameson next to him and the cool breeze coming through the worn structure. He turns his head to look at her profile. He traces the edges of her face. She still has a black eye from her brother's elbow but she is still beautiful. She turns her head when she feels him looking at her.

"Whatcha lookin at?" she asks quietly.

"Nothin'" he says quickly feeling embarrassed to be caught staring at her. He turns back to the sky but is drawn back to her a moment later. She is still looking at him. She looks at his blue eyes that are shining in the lantern light. His expression is soft and relaxed. The normal tension around his eyes and mouth is gone. He looks peaceful and at ease. They lay looking at each other for a moment, just listening to the breeze blowing and the trees swaying outside. Daryl rolls on his side, sitting up on his elbow. He leans over her, his eyes travelling over her face. He cups her cheek and strokes his thumb lightly over her black eye.

"It hurt?" he asks while studying her eyes. She shakes her head slightly and says, "Not much." He nods and traces her lips with his thumb. He leans down and kisses her lightly on the lips and she presses up into his. They kiss slowly and pause between them and look at each other. They both seem to be memorizing each other, mulling over their thoughts silently.

"Glad I found ya," he whispers while stroking a hair off her forehead. Jameson smiles and places her hand on his neck. "Me too," she says quietly. He puts his forehead to hers, both of them breathing each other in. He rubs his nose against hers and tilts his head up to kiss her forehead. He leans up again to look at her.

"Can't stop lookin at-cha." He says with a small smile, a blush reaching his cheeks. Jameson strokes her finger over his warm cheek and cups his face. He turns his head and kisses her palm. She slides her hand down his neck to his chest. She feels his strong heartbeat under her hand.

"Kinda wish it was just us forever, is that wrong?" she asks.

"Nothin' wrong with it, feel it too." He says in a rough whisper.

They stay close to each other, sharing the warmth of being together. Jameson starts dozing and Daryl tells her to sleep, that he'll take first watch. He watches her fall asleep and pulls the sleeping bag over her, taking his spot at the front of the hayloft by a small window. The fields surrounding them are quiet. He watches the clouds roll overhead and sees a few wandering dead but nothing he needs to take care of.

He sighs and leans against the wall feeling more relaxed than he has in months. He thinks about how much he likes being with Jameson, just the two of them. He thinks about how much easier it would be to just feed the two of them and keep each other safe without worrying about a whole town. He knows that more numbers is better but the stress for two people who are by nature reclusive is straining. Daryl ponders what it would be like to just not return but shakes that idea out of his head when he realizes that she's not his only family. He has a family back in the town. As much as he likes where they are and what they could have, he needs to take care of his family back home too. If anyone in his group had to describe him it would be loyal. Once you are family, you are priority in Daryl's mind. So even though he would love to settle down on a farm with just Jameson, live off the land and keep each other safe, he needs to go home when they've finished this trip. It doesn't mean he won't enjoy every moment they have together out here but it does mean it will need to end eventually.

* * *

"I spy something green," Jameson says with a smirk.

"We are in farmland, woman. Everythin's green." He says with a scowl. He hates this stupid game.

"Pfft. No excuse." She scoffs. Daryl shakes his head and says, "Trees."

Jameson laughs, "Nope."

"Grass." He says while steering around two walkers in the road.

"Nope." She says curtly.

"Bushes." He says, getting irritated.

"Nope." She says with a popping sound.

"Fuckin hell woman, I don' know 'n I don care." He snaps. Jameson shakes her head. "You're such a grump when you can't figure it out." She says flatly.

"Jus tell me already. Yer a pain in my ass." He mutters.

"Our car. It green." She says with a slow grin.

"Pfft. Tha's stupid." He says in a pissy tone.

"Pfft whatever. You're just mad you can never guess mine." She says while poking him in the ribs.

"Don't." he says snaps.

She smiles wider and asks in a teasing tone, "Is Daryl Dixon the redneck, macho biker, walker slayer and all around bad ass…ticklish?"

He cuts his eyes over to her and glares. "Don't" he says again while scowling.

"I won't, well at least not when you're driving…" she says with a smirk.

Daryl shakes his head. "Yer a pain in my ass." He says with a small grin.

Jameson laughs, her head thrown back and says; "I've heard that more than a few times in my life. Probably more than ever since I met you."

"Surprise, surprise." He jokes.

* * *

They are nearing the town that he saw the couple staying in. They are going to park and hide their car on the outskirts and hike in to get an idea of the area. They want to make sure it's safe to travel through and to check if the couple is even still there.

"You think they are still around?" she asks while grabbing her pack from the back of the car. They are tucked away in the forest. The car fits perfectly in an old wood shack. They hope no one stumbles upon it but if it happens to get stolen they have provisions with them.

"I think so. They had the place boarded up well." He answers while double checking his pack for ammo, water and food.

They start hiking in the direction of the tiny town. They stick to the forest and look for any tracks. They see a small herd has passed through within the last week. "Looks like about 30 head." He says while looking over the ground.

Jameson nods and steps carefully over a fallen tree. They walk further and stumble upon a couple walkers shuffling along. They take them out quickly and quietly using bolts and her machete. The forest is thick with vegetation and shady from the heavy canopy above them. The pair walks silently, both keeping eyes on their surroundings and looking for tracks. The herd travelled in the same direction that they are going.

"Hope they moved on and we aren't gonna come up on 'em," Jameson say softly. Daryl nods and grunts in response.

They come up to a riverbed. It looks like it used to be a substantial river but has stopped running. The riverbed is now deep thick sticky mud. Some of the herd that passed through has gotten stuck. Some are crawling, pulling chucks of earth up, deep gashes in the soil. They moan and grind their gaping jaws at Daryl and Jameson.

"Gross," Jameson comments as she sees a walker trying to free its legs to grab her, the limb pulling clean off causing him to fall backwards. The stump pours rank tar like blood all over the ground.

"Tha's jus' nasty," Daryl says with a shake of his head.

Jameson nods and then asks, "Should we kill them? Just in case they get free?"

Daryl looks at her and thinks about it. There are about a dozen of them. Enough to cause issues if they did get free.

"We'll get stuck in that mud if we get close." He responds and she nods.

"Yeah, probably silly to waste ammo on them. Lets just remember them when we head back. Don't want to run into them accidently in the dark," she says walking further down river to an area with boulders to walk over.

They follow a game path in the direction of town. When they reach the edge of the forest they get the first glimpse of the tiny community. There is one main road lined with small businesses. There are several walkers shuffling down the street.

"Gas station is at tha end a tha street, ta tha right." He says quietly. "Le's circle around, skirt tha edges. See what we see." Jameson nods and follows him along the edges of the forest. They get halfway when he signals her to squat lower. They stay behind a group of shrubs and watch as a few walkers pass through a clearing. They don't see any other movement in the town. Once the walkers have passed they keep hiking. The forest is thick with undergrowth. Daryl is moving efficiently and quietly. Jameson watches the forest surrounding them and their backs while Daryl watches the town and what is coming at them. Daryl stops suddenly, Jameson almost running into him. She is about to ask what he's doing when he fires his crossbow at something on the ground. He walks forward and pulls the bolt out of the ground and holds up the 5-foot snake he nailed in the head. He turns around with a huge grin. Jameson chuckles quietly and says, "Ya got a hankerin' for some new boots cowboy?" Daryl snorts and pulls the bolt out, cutting off the head of the snake and ties it to his pack. Jameson shakes her head as the snake sways back and forth with his every step. They are nearing the end of town where they will be able to see the gas station.

Jameson pulls her mini binoculars out of her cargo pocket and looks through them. She sees the station but doesn't see any movement. She scans the area and notice a car is parked in the back lot. She also notice that one of the boarded windows is no longer boarded completely. The bottom boards have been pulled off and the glass is broken.

"Might not be here anymore. Look at the window by the door." She says while handing the binoculars to Daryl. He grunts as he looks and sees the broken window.

"Fuck. Too late." He grumbles and hands them back. "Le's move closer, maybe they got another buildin' set up."

They hike further around the town, ending up directly behind the station. The car in the back has all flat tires. Jameson can see that they were slashed. "Tires are slashed." She murmurs. Daryl nods and grunts. They approach slowly, weapons poised. They get to the broken window and Daryl knocks on a wood slate, a groan and shuffling sounds out from inside. They see a body approach, covered in blood and missing the bottom half of its right arm. It slams into the glass, causing more pieces to fall loudly to the concrete. They can't see the top half of the body since only the bottom window is broken.

"Fuck," Daryl hisses out. He's pissed at the noise and the fact that he can't kill the damn thing. Jameson takes her machete and hack at the things leg making it fall to the ground where they can get to its head. She shoves the end of her blade into its forehead.

"Good thinkin'," he states while bending down to look inside. They both crawl inside, being careful around the glass. They want to see if the people are still there or if their gear is there. They clear the building quickly since it's a tiny shop with a bathroom and a small office. The couple is no longer there. Their gear is gone but there is blood all over the ground. Shelves are tipped over and Jameson finds torn clothing.

"Don't think they made it," she says when she drops the torn dress on the ground. Daryl nods and huffs out an irritated breath. "Shoulda just got 'em when I saw 'em." He growls and walks away. He's pissed that he let two people die. Jameson follows him, placing hand on his arm.

He yanks his arm away and snaps, "Don't…..not yet. Let me just….be."

Jameson nods and turns away. She searches the place for any supplies. She's confused at what happen. She begins thinking through the details and the possibilities.

'The boards are take off from the outside. The glass was broken from the outside since the shards are inside the building. There is blood and torn clothing. A walker….How did he get in through the window. Is he the guy from the couple? The gear is gone so someone took it. Was it the couple or did someone scavenge it? Did someone break in and kill the couple?' Her mind is running through many questions as she looks at the room. She sees where someone died, the blood pooled and filled with struggle marks. The dress was lying nearby. She wonders if it was the walker's blood before he turned. She wonders where the walkers arm is if he did die in the room. She is staring at the floor thinking about all of this when Daryl walks up.

"sorry," he says quietly. Jameson looks up with a furrowed brow.

"Why?" she asks confused as to why he's apologizing.

"I snapped at'cha." He says, looking at her through his hair, chewing on his lip. Jameson smiles softly at him and says, "No reason to be sorry Daryl. I'm not that sensitive." He smirks and shakes his head, pulling her towards him. He kisses her on her forehead.

"What ya think happened? I see ya mulling it over." He asks once he pulls back.

"Well the car's tires were slashed. The boards were pulled off from the outside, there's grooves from some kinda tool in them. The glass was broken inwards so whoever pulled the boards off smashed the glass. The blood here is enough to kill someone, there's struggle marks in it. The dress was next to it too. Is the walker the guy you saw here?" she asks. Daryl shakes his head no and says, "The guy I saw was black, the girl was white, a blonde."

Jameson nods and says, "I don't know how the walker got in here, the exits are sealed from the inside and there isn't any blood on the windows from it crawling in. So maybe the guy broke in and the couple killed him, hence the blood, and took off without keeping him from changing but then again it's missing an arm and there isn't an arm in here." She is tapping her finger on her lip as she thinks. Daryl is staring at her. It was like hearing a breakdown of a murder investigation. He knew she was observant but watching her state everything she observed and decipher its meaning was impressive.

Jameson is staring back at him and then asks, "What? You're makin' a weird face."

"Yer like a detective er sumthin'" he says and smirks.

Jameson laughs, "Shuddup." She slaps him on the shoulder. He gives her a crooked smile.

* * *

They checkout the outside before exiting through the broken window again. They start searching the nearest buildings for signs of the couple. They are walking past a drug store when three walkers come shambling down the road. Two are women. One is dragging it's intestines behind her. There is 20 feet worth of gore trailing behind her.

"Well fuck, that is the worst dragger I've seen." Jameson remarks as Daryl shoot two with bolts and Jameson takes out one with a thrown knife. Daryl grunts and pulls his bolts out of the rotten skulls. They continue to look for signs of human life. A lot of the windows are busted out. "Think these are all looted," Daryl comments as he peers into an old pharmacy. "but le's look in here." He says.

They knock on the window and when nothing appears they duck through the broken front window. They walk along the front of the store, glancing down each aisle. Seeing nothing they make their way down one aisle to the back of the store. The Pharmacist's counter is on a tall platform with a half door leading to the drug storage area. Daryl pulls himself up on the counter to look below on the other side. Seeing empty floor he hops over. The place is pretty much wiped out. Daryl finds a couple inhalers and package of allergy medicine. Jameson searches the aisles and finds a tube of toothpaste and suture kit. Daryl comes back over the counter and shows Jameson the drugs he found.

They walk further down main street, checking out each business. They enter ones that look less disturbed. They take out two more walkers and find themselves at the end of the block. They jog across the street and clear the entire block. By the time they are finishing up they need to decide if they want to stay in the town for the evening or go back to their car.

"Whatcha think? Stay 'er go?" he asks. Jameson shrugs one shoulder, "None of these businesses are secure but I guess we could hang up alarms."

Daryl rubs his chin. "If we go ta the car we'll have ta sleep in it, won't have time ta drive 'n find a shelter. Stay here we can find the easiest ta secure I s'pose."

Jameson nods, "Which one?" she asks while jutting her chin towards the buildings.

"Le's go the pharmacy. We can put the shelves against the window, stay behind the counters too." He says while moving towards the building the houses the pharmacy.

They place two shelving units against the front window, covering the giant hole. They move behind the counter and get some dinner together. Daryl's mad he can't cook his snake inside. They settle for more jerky and cans of peaches.

Jameson takes first watch this evening. She stands up front behind the shelves and watches the street. A few walkers pass by, oblivious to the possible meal behind the glass. Jameson thinks about how Daryl and her work together. They cleared a whole town in six hours. They had no close calls or incidents that they couldn't handle.

'Gotta get everyone back in town to work like this.' She thinks. The supply runs and patrols have been great recently but there are still issues with the original townspeople. They still freeze when things need to be decided or done. Jameson hopes that they will eventually learn to survive in this world like her family does.


	28. Chapter 27

**Thank you for the follows, favs and reviews. Please pass the story along to your TWD Daryl Dixon fans. :) **

**As always, I do not own TWD. Nor do I own characters or situations from TWD. OC is my much cooler/badass alter ego. ENJOY!**

* * *

Daryl and Jameson leave the pharmacy at daybreak and begin searching outlying areas of the tiny town. They aren't sure if the couple died or escaped their shelter. The town is surrounded by farmland, so there are a number of properties they could be hiding in. Daryl has scouted the area in his previous trip and sketches out a rough map from memory. They will start at the back of the town and work towards their car. Once they get back to it they can use the car to search areas further from town. It should take a day to work towards their car and another after they get to their car. As long as they don't run into any herds they should be able to stick to a schedule. If they run into the couple they will stake out and observe.

* * *

They come upon an old dairy farm. They are walking through the grazing fields and are passing hundreds of skeletal remains of dairy cows. Their thick hides disintegrating in the sun, their bones showing visible chew marks.

"Fuck I never thought about the farm animals and what happened to 'em." Jameson says muffled through her bandana. Despite the cattle having been long dead the property still smells of death and cow manure. She climbs through a no longer active electrical fence. Daryl holds his hand out to keep her from falling when her foot catches. She nods a 'thanks'. They walk towards the farmhouse while sticking to the shadows. The open barn structure that use to house thousands of cattle is silent, the ground thick with old manure, mud and even more remains. They avoid going inside knowing they would only find more death.

"For some reason seeing this is worse than if we found a field of dead walkers. Poor animals didn't have a chance." Jameson says while she looks over at the piles bones, the animals trying to escape their predators had crowded together. Daryl grunts and says, "Come on. Le's get it done."

They walk further into the property passing the dairy milking building and the giant diary tanks. They finally reach the residence after a good hike away from the processing part of the farm. The house has no windows left. Lacy curtains flow outwards, blowing in the breeze. The doors are all open and the screen doors are banging in the wind.

The pair approaches the house, circling it to check for any movement inside or out. They enter the home from the back door. The kitchen is ransacked and there is very old, dried blood everywhere. The living room and den are in the same condition. Two dead walkers are crumpled at the foot of the stairs. Someone has spray painted the wall of the stairway. _'Hell is full of sinners, Devils walk the earth'_

Daryl grunts at the writing, shaking his head. They knock of the banister to check for walkers upstairs. Nothing comes forward so they climb upwards. The banister is coated in dried blood and there are giant chunks of wood gouged out of it. When they get to the top of the stairs they find an axe embedded in the wall. Maneuvering easily underneath it they clear two of the bedrooms.

They move to the opposite side of the hallway. The master bedroom is filled with empty canned food containers, empty bottles of water and soiled clothing. In the center of the room is an old trash bin that was used as a fire pit. The wood floors are scorched around it. The ceiling is black from smoke. They search the bathroom and find three bodies stacked in the tub in different stages of decomposition. Jameson looks at Daryl and shrugs her shoulders. "See. Doesn't bother me like seeing the animals ..." she murmurs. Daryl shrugs one shoulder, not pretending to know why either. There are signs of wild animals living inside but nothing else. The house is lacking supplies or signs of human life. They move downstairs and head outside.

"That was a bust," Jameson says while wiping her sweaty forehead. Daryl huffs out an irritated breath and nods. He's not happy with the day so far. He juts his chin in the direction he wants to move towards and they start hiking out. They avoid the fields of cattle and move quickly to the surrounding forest.

* * *

When they enter the forest three walkers greet them. They disperse them quickly and move along the edges of the woods. They don't speak, they signal to each other. They both enjoy being able to communicate through expressions or gestures. They work almost seamlessly, both understanding each other quickly and easily.

They stop at a group of boulders for a quick lunch and water break. Jameson walks around the outcrop and pees. As she's pulling up her pants she hear a twig snap and a scraping of feet. She pulls her rifle up and scans the area. She slides around the rocks, her back against the hard surface. She doesn't see anything and slips around the corner to look at Daryl when she sees two men have gotten the drop on him. His eyes are burning and his fists are clenched white with tension. One man has his arm wrapped around Daryl's neck and has a large hunting knife grazing the sensitive skin under his jaw. The other man points a gun at him.

"Here's your girl," the guy with the gun says. He's skeevy and has a scar down his face. Jameson is taking in what she sees. The guy holding Daryl is a few inches taller than him. He's huge, large shoulders and strong forearms. He's got a good hold on Daryl's neck and has the knife against his jugular but he isn't shielding himself at all. Jameson thinks she can get a headshot easily enough. The man with the gun is jittery. Jameson is worried about him firing accidently.

"How bout you let him go and we go our separate ways?" She says delaying them while she figures out her next step. Daryl is watching her closely. He knows she's going to kill both men and that she's figuring out which one is first and how. She moves slowly around, getting the best shot for the man holding Daryl at knifepoint.

"Now why would we do that pretty lady?" the gunman says. He points the gun at her now."Stop moving are I'll have Larry here gut your boyfriend while you watch and then we can have some fun together."

Jameson pauses and finds she is perfect position to shoot the guy holding Daryl and the gunman. She just needs to get Daryl to pull the knife away for a few moments and she can take care of this unfortunate issue.

She looks directly at him for a full three seconds and then cuts her eyes downwards. She covertly raises three of her fingers against the rifle grip telling him 'on three'. She taps her fingers on the grip, counting down. On the third tap she fires one shot through the gunman's right eye as Daryl pulls downward on the arm holding the knife. They struggle, fighting over the blade. Jameson is without a shot for a few scary moments when she finally gets an acceptable shot. Her bullet tears through the man cheek, his teeth flying outwards and his jaw shattering. He throws his head sideways at the blast and Daryl gets his advantage. He shoves the knife upwards plunging it under his chin through his mouth and into his brain.

The man falls away and Jameson rushes over.

"Fuck you ok?" She says. Daryl looks at his hands. They are covered in blood.

"Think it's jus' his." He says but his voice is slurred. He's beginning to get lightheaded. Jameson grabs his elbow and leans him against the rocks and pushes him to sit down. She opens his hands and sees his left one has a large deep gash from the knife struggle. He is bleeding heavily.

"Shit Dixon, I'm gonna need to stitch ya," she tells him pulling her bag over. She stands up and scans the area. They are not in the open but they are not safe. She would prefer they were in a shelter but at least they have a solid wall at their backs. She pulls out her first aid kit and a bottle of water.

"M'fine," Daryl mumbles, his head leaning against the rock, his face pale and drawn.

"I know Dixon. You're good, just gonna clean ya up." She says encouragingly. She rinses his hand and then tries to stem the bleeding with a wad of gauze.

"Squeeze your hand for a minute. Gonna clean my hands and get the suture kit ready. Daryl. Close your hand." She says sternly when he doesn't respond immediately.

"K. This is gonna hurt. Bite this," she says as she shoves her folded banana into his mouth. He grunts and bites down. She sanitizes her hands and threads a needle. The cut is on the edge of his palm. She pulls the gauze away, wiping what blood she can but it is still seeping out. She pours peroxide on the wound and lets it fizzle. Daryl growls.

She begins sewing the wound shut. She's shaking from adrenaline and struggling to hold his hand still as he tremors from pain. He has tears in his eyes and his face is red.

"Doin good. Little more to go, Dixon." She says calmly despite her thrashing heart. She's taking deep even breaths to calm herself. She's sewn herself up before but never another person. It's killing her to hurt him. She keeps glancing up and around to make sure they aren't surprised again.

She is about to finish closing it when she hears shuffling. She puts her hand over Daryl mouth. He's quiet but has been groaning behind the cotton. His eyes widen and his breathing picks up. She gives him a stern look telling him to sit still. Jameson picks up her rifle and stands in front of Daryl, blocking him from danger. She scans the area and sees two walkers moving towards them from her left. She walks out slightly to make sure it's just the two before firing two quick shots. They fall and she pauses, listening for others. The forest is silent again except for Daryl's quick breathing. She kneels next to him again. She re-sanitizes her hands and then gives Daryl an apologetic look. She takes the dangling needle from his hand and finishes the last three stitches.

"Ok good. Now peroxide again." She says telling herself and him what she's doing. She finishes with peroxide, dries and wipes blood away and then bandages him up. She gives him Advil and a multi vitamin that has iron.

"Drink more." She's says as she packs up their supplies. She hands him a small bag of jerky. "Eat a little. You need to get protein in ya." She says softly as she pours water on her bandana and wipes his face and neck down. He's sweaty from the stress of being sewn up. He grabs her hand with his good one.

"Thank you," he says firmly, looking into her eyes. She nods once, not trusting her voice. She stands up and scans the area again and then pulls out the hand drawn map. This situation had cost them a couple hours. She knows Daryl is not going to be able to hike much longer. He lost a lot of blood and needs to rest. She decides to move them towards the nearest structure for the evening.

"M'good. We can keep goin'" Daryl's says while pushing himself up off the ground. He grabs the rock and pauses, obviously dizzy.

"Daryl stop. Lean against the rock. You lost a lot of blood. You need to rest. We are going to the next house. If it's useable we'll stay the night." She explains while folding the map again, stuffing it in her cargo pocket.

"No we have plenty a daylight." He argues weakly.

Jameson shakes her head, "Doesn't matter. That's what we're doin'. You're hurt so I'm making the call. Got it Dixon." Daryl stares at her for a minute, he's pissed off. He wants to yell at her and tell her that she doesn't know shit, that he's had worse injuries. He doesn't though because he can feel that he's not going to be able to be as alert as he should, that he'll just put them both at risk. Eventually he nods and reaches for his bow. He forgets when he grabs it with his left and growls.

"Sorry. Probably gonna hurt like a sonabitch for awhile. I made sure to not go super tight, you should be able to bend and grip without it tearing. Just gonna be sore." She says, walking towards their next destination. Daryl is moving slower but is more sure-footed than he was when he first stood. Jameson is taking point and glances back often checking on Daryl and their rear. She knows he is watching it but also knows his responses are slower at the moment. They get to a cabin. They pause at the wood shed. Jameson's looks for signs of life or walkers. They approach slowly and circle the property. They climb the tiny porch stairs and knock on the doors. There is shuffling indoors. Jameson takes the first position this time. Daryl opens the door while Jameson stabs the walker pushing its head through the opening. The cabin is just one room. It's cleared in seconds. Jameson pulls the walker out of the house, rolling him down the stairs. She strings up a few empty cans and hubcaps from the porch, winding it around the porch railings. Daryl helps her secure the door and the two windows.

"Sit down Dixon," she says while pushing him towards the cot.

"Stop woman, m'fine." He growls.

"Daryl I'm not playin' sit down. Drink more water." She snaps. She pulls out a can of beans and a can of mandarins. She looks out the windows before she starts a small fire in the wood stove. She heats the beans in the can and then wraps her bandana around it before handing it to Daryl.

"Eat," she says, shoving a piece of sweet orange in her mouth. He takes a few bites and then tries to hand it to her. She shakes her head. "Eat half and I'll finish it." Jameson replies, standing up to check the windows again. Daryl can tell she's on edge.

"M'fine Jameson." He tells her, spooning beans into his mouth.

"I know but you're not 100%. Just being safe." She explains while watching the front of the cabin. Daryl feels terrible but not from the hand wound. The fact that two morons got the jump on him is making his gut twist. He almost never misses the sound of someone approaching. He has no idea how he missed them. He is beating himself up for not being more alert.

"James...m'sorry." He apologizes quietly. She looks at him with a furrowed brow.

"Sorry for what?" She asks and adds, "I should say sorry. I should've taken the guy out faster. Not make you fight hand-to-knife with the fucker." She shakes her head. The feeling of complete dread she felt when she saw him as a hostage and saw his injury washing over her again. She'd been operating in emergency mode and now that she's slowed down she's feeling the stress of the situation hit her. She lets out a slow shaky breath, trying to calm the tremors she gets after having an adrenaline surge.

"S'ok." Daryl tells her as he sees her anxiety making its way to the surface. He knows it's just the after life and death situation jitters.

"Ya did good." he says quietly, she turns and smiles softly. She walks over and strokes the hair out of his eyes, feeling his forehead for any warmth. He's sitting on a cot and leaning against the wall. She kisses him softly but soon they feel the weight of what happened today pressing on their chests. He pulls her closer until her knees hit the edge of the cot.

"C'mere" he growls. He needs her closer. He needs to feel her closer. She climbs onto his lap, straddling him. They are chest to chest, kissing deeply. Jameson pulls back, placing her forehead against his.

"Fuckin scared me Daryl. I want to go back there and kill those fucker a hundred times over." She roughly says. He nods and squeezes her harder. They sit holding each other for a few minutes, calming themselves.

"Ya need ta eat more darlin'" he whispers. She nods and pulls back, climbing off his lap. There's no way she can get distracted tonight by cuddling. She's on edge still and she's not leaving anything to chance. She finishes off the beans and hands Daryl the fruit. He needs the sugar to help with the blood loss.

"Lay down Dixon, I'll take first watch." She tells him from her spot by the window. Daryl doesn't argue. He realizes she's not going to bend on this.

"Wake me up, don't sit up all night." He scolds.

She nods and says "G'night Daryl."

* * *

Jameson wakes Daryl after five hours and changes spots with him. He is feeling much better after resting. He takes a couple more advil to stem the throbbing in his hand. He is going to have issues holding his crossbow. He will use it but it's going to hurt like hell. Jameson sleeps for a few hours and wakes up to the sound of cans hitting metal. She shoots up and looks at Daryl. He puts his finger to his lips. He's looking at the walker near the porch.

"Gonna take him out. There's only one." He says as he opens the door slowly. The walker is tangled in the string of metal alarms, his arms outstretched trying to reach Daryl. He stabs it with his knife and untangles the arms to lay it on the ground with the other corpse. Daryl comes back inside and locks the door again.

"How's the hand?" Jameson asks while she stands, stretching out the kinks from sleep.

"T'sgood. Hurts but its ok." He says, looking at the wrapped wound. Blood has seeped through the wrapping. Jameson grabs her pack and pulls out her first aid kit. "Come here. Let me check it before we head out." She tells him, patting the cot next to her.

Daryl sits down and lets her unwrap his hand. The stitches have held and the blood is all clotted now. Jameson touches around the injury to see if there is any heat from infection.

"Doesn't look infected. I'm going to pour peroxide on it again, dry it, put some ointment on and wrap it. Ok?" she asks with an eyebrow raised. Daryl nods and watches her work. She is gently and even though it hurts he's comforted knowing she's taking care of it.

"Thanks for fixin me up," he murmurs as she wraps his palm again. She looks up and smiles softly. "Anythin' for you Daryl." She whispers still feeling the ache in her chest from seeing him in such a dangerous position. They could've slit his throat easily enough. She could have lost him and her heart is beating faster just imagining it. He sees the emotion flooding her eyes and her jaw is clenched shut, the muscle thick with tension.

"M'ok. Nothin' happened cuz ya didn't let it," he tells her while reaching up and cupping her cheek. "Got it?"

She nods and blinks her eyes a few times, swallowing hard and standing up. She repacks her bag and pulls out some jerky.

"Eat a little and we can go to the next property." She says with her back to him. She is shoving the emotions from the day before deep down in the place that she doesn't open up. She needs to compartmentalize situations like this. It's where she keeps the memories of her time tied up in that dirty tent. It's where the memories of the night of the accident live. If she doesn't let them out, she doesn't feel them and she can go on doing what needs to be done. She takes one deep breath, letting it out slowly and then drinks a little water swallowing the guilt along with the warm liquid.

"We're gonna need to find some water or we'll have to go back to the car earlier than planned." She says and adds, "I used a bunch cleaning your hand." Daryl nods and chews slowly.

"Le's go. We can figure it out. I'm good for lead." He pulls his bag on and grips his bow in his good hand. They unlock the door and scan the area before they remove the alarms and leave the little cabin.

* * *

They've hiked for a few miles. They are approaching yet another farm. It looks like a grain farm of some kind. There are huge silos that were once used for crop storage. They walk up the narrow dirt road. It is lined with dead grasses and the occasional sunflower. The old farm equipment is sitting like giant skeletal remains of the past era, the days before the walking dead. It's rusted and worn from not getting the proper care. The tires have long since dry rotted and flattened. They hide behind a giant tractor, Daryl peeking out while scanning the property for movement. He sees a few walkers in the picket-fenced yard. They move quietly along the side of the barn and approach the home quickly. Daryl holds his fist up signally Jameson to stop. He pauses as he sees movement inside the house. A curtain slides open a few inches and then is pulled back. Daryl signals her to move back from the edge of the barn.

"Movement inside." He whispers.

"Human 'er dead?" she asks quietly as she checks her magazine again. She checked it early but is obsessive about not being caught without a round.

"Don' know." He says, thinking of the options. "Can head back to tha forest, watch 'n wait?"

Jameson thinks about it and shrugs one shoulder. "Probably wouldn't have walkers by their front porch if they were alive inside." Daryl nods and says, "Le's go."

He moves towards the home, sticking to the barn and then finding cover as he passes through the yard. Jameson waits for him to move to the next cover spot before following him. They slowly make their way to the yard, Daryl shoots two walkers with his bow and Jameson takes out one with her rifle. She's been conserving her ammo but didn't feel like risking a hand kill while not knowing what's inside.

Daryl knocks on the door and they hear movement inside. Daryl glances at Jameson as if asking her what she thinks is inside. She shrugs again and juts her chin telling him to open it. He pushes the door and an elderly woman shuffles out. She died a long time ago and has been stuck inside. Her house coat is soiled and torn. She has a huge bite taken out of her arm and the flesh is hanging from her bones. She still has curlers in her wispy hair. Daryl stabs her with his knife. His hand almost sinks all the way through her soft skull. Jameson gags from the sight. She shakes her head of the image and then follows Daryl indoors to clear the home.

It is a small two-bedroom home. It was an elderly couples home. The furniture has plastic slipcovers and doilies. There are Hummel figurines and ceramic pigs on every surface. They pass through each room finding it empty. They search the kitchen and find a few cans of soup and vegetables. There is a gallon of water and a box of matches. Jameson finds a bottle of expired antibiotics and heart medicine. She takes them both along with a box of butterfly bandages. They will work if they need to stitch something but can't.

Daryl grabs another flannel shirt, instantly removing the sleeves. Jameson watches and shakes her head. "Ya really hate sleeve dontcha?" she says with a chuckle.

Daryl glares at her and says, "Shuddup." Then smirks.

"Ya just like showin' the guns, I get it. They're hot." She laughs. He rolls his eyes at her and then says, "Le's go. Next ones' closer."

* * *

**I am not a doctor or any other knowledgable medical professional. Please go to a doctor, don't use my description as advice of how to sew up wounds. Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 28

**Thank you for reading. I appreciate al the follows, favs and reviews. Please keep reading and pass on to fellow TWD fanfic fans. **

**The finale is coming up and I plan on integrating some of the upcoming episodes along with the events that occurred in the last few episodes. **

**Again, Thank you for all the love and ENJOY!**

**P.S. I am currently writing another FanFic in a AU, non zombie world with Jameson O'Connell. Anyone ****interested?**

* * *

The day goes on in a similar fashion. They search two more houses and find meager supplies and no signs of live humans. They have one more to hit before they head to their car. Daryl walks to the edge of the property, kneeling by the wood fencing surrounding the area. He sees laundry hanging on a clothesline. Jameson pulls out her binoculars and hands them to him. He watches for a few moments when he sees a woman exit out of the home. She is collecting the laundry off the line. Daryl turns to Jameson and nods his chin towards the home. They kneel for a few minutes, watching her fold clothing. She is a tall thin woman with blonde hair. She is wearing tan shorts and a dirty tank top. A man exits the garage, wiping his hands on a rag. He is a short black man with a shaved head. He's wearing cargo pants and a camo t-shirt. A machete hangs from his belt and he has a handgun tuck in his waistband. The couple speaks to each other and she goes inside the house. Jameson and Daryl continue to watch the pair.

"That them?" Jameson whispers after lowering the binoculars. Daryl grunts and nods once. "Whatcha wanna do?" she asks quietly.

Daryl watches for a few moments and then looks at Jameson.

"Le's go to the car." He moves close to the ground with Jameson in tow. Once in the thick forest they speak softly.

"Le's move the car closer. We can watch 'em. Use the gear if ya want. Tomorrow we can approach 'em." Daryl says while walking toward their vehicle. Jameson nods and follows his lead. She knows he's being cautious and for good reason. She doesn't want to be responsible for bringing back any unsavory characters.

"He was workin in that garage. Might be a mechanic." Jameson thinks out loud. Daryl grunts and nods.

When they arrive at the tiny wood shack that they stored their car they see that it is still safe and sound. Jameson lets out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"Fuck, glad its still here. I was a little worried." She mumbles as they stuff their packs in the back. Jameson pulls out their extra water, filling her smaller water bottle. She pours some on her bandana and wipes her faces and arms down. The weather has been warm and sticky. The nights have been cool but the days have still been quite warm. She tries to hand the wet cloth to Daryl. He just stares at her.

"Wipe down your face and arms Daryl. You're filthy." She says flatly. Daryl scowls for a moment, glancing at himself and not seeing a problem. Jameson shakes her head and steps towards him. She picks up one arm and wipes him down. She knows he's hot a sticky just like her and she also knows he'll feel better getting the top layer of grim off. She wipes him down as he scowls.

"There. Oscar the Grouch." She said with a satisfied smirk. Daryl grunts and shakes his head. "Crazy woman."

"Ya feel better. I can see it your eyes." She says proudly. He glares and then breaks, a small smile appearing. She grins widely and shuts the hatchback door.

Daryl climbs in the driver's seat and pulls the SUV out of the wood shack allowing Jameson to open the passenger door. She climbs in and they drive out of the forested area. They take a few twisty backroads and find a narrow road that runs just beyond the property the couple is staying at. They park and sit for a few moments, eating soms jerky and splitting a can of pears.

"We can take the gear back to the fence line, listen to 'em if it reaches the house." Jameson offers. Daryl nods and then adds, "We'll camp 'n the car." Jameson nods and climbs out of the car. They pull out the weird listening device.

"I don' know why but I feel like a sleaze listening to people like this." She mutters. Daryl chuckles and says, "Better to check 'em out. Aaron did the same with our group."

"Wow and they still let ya in?" she says with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Pfft. Shuddup. Begged me ta come." He brags with a small grin.

"Riiiiight. I bet they thought, Oh boy that Chatty Cathy is just what we need. He's got personality and gentleman-like charm." She says with a huge grin as she dodges his gentle shove.

"Shuddup." He growls and smirks at her. He has a hard time acting mad with Jameson now. He can't seem to fake it with her. She sees right through it and even if she didn't she doesn't let it affect her. He can be a grumpy bastard and she usually lets it roll off her back. Very few people can see past Daryl's hard exterior, Jameson is one of them.

* * *

They make their way to the fence line again and kneel. They scan the area with their binoculars. There is an hour of sunlight left so they settle in to watch until dark. They see movement in the house and the man chopping wood by the stand-alone garage. Jameson is handling the listening equipment. She has it pointed towards the house and has the earpiece in. They are very close to the out of range distance of 300 feet but Jameson can make out the man's voice. He is singing slightly as he splits logs.

"Anythin'?" Daryl whispers. Jameson nods once and holds up her finger telling him a moment. She listens further and also sees the woman exit the house. She is able to hear the conversation.

"Dinners done Hun," the woman says. She approaches the man and hands him a bottle of water.

"Thanks, babe. This is all the wood we got. Gonna need to cut another tree down, haul it with the car." He tells her while sipping water.

"Ok. Tomorrow?" she takes the bottle back as he picks up the chunks of wood.

"Ya. Go out back at dawn." He says, topping off the load of wood in his arms.

They begin walking towards the house when the lady says, "It's rabbit stew, your favorite." They enter the home and close the door. Jameson tries to hear anything else but they have gone out of range. Daryl and her will need to move up in order to hear them inside the home.

"She told him dinner was ready, he told her they need to get wood tomorrow. They're coming out this way to haul a tree back tomorrow at dawn. She made his favorite rabbit stew. So one of them knows how to hunt. " Jameson gives Daryl a recap and adds, "I can't hear them in the house from here. We gotta move closer." Daryl nods and chews on his lip while he thinks. "We can move up behind tha garage but we gotta cross this whole field with no cover. We could wait 'til night fall but then we'd be out past dark." He explains his dilemma. Jameson shrugs and chews on her thumbnail.

"Le's move up at dark. Listen for an hour and then go back. Moon will be bright tonight." Jameson suggests but continues, "But if you don't wanna risk it we can just watch 'em more tomorrow."

"I'd like ta hear what they say ta each other at night 'n watch how they work. If they do scheduled watch 'n stuff." He tells Jameson while pushing the hair out of his eyes. Jameson nods and say, "K. Le's see what we see then." She smiles softly.

* * *

Night falls quickly and the forest around Jameson and Daryl falls silent. There is a slight breeze and the insects have stopped buzzing. They move to the edge of the forest directly behind the garage. They will be able to run up to cover without being in any direct line of sight from the house. They both take off running, keeping low to the ground. They squat next to the garage and wait for a few minutes. They don't hear any changes in noise signaling that they were spotted.

Jameson pulls the listening gear out of her pack and sits down at the edge of the garage. Daryl watches their backs and peripherals for any walkers. Jameson lies on her stomach in the grass, pointing the device towards the home. She makes a couple adjustments and picks up the couples conversation. She hand one of the earpieces to Daryl so he can listen while he watches their surroundings.

"Stew was good. Gonna need to check the snares tomorroah." The man said. They could hear shuffling of dishes and fire crackling in the background.

"Alrighty. We're low on water too. Since the cars running, lets go search for supplies," the woman suggests.

"I'll go but your stayin" the man replies. They hear a chair scratch against the floor.

"Randy, you can't do everything. I'm capable of helping," she complains.

"I know but you're still healing and I don't want you hurtin' those ribs." The man says softly. They hear what sounds like a sigh.

"I know but I'm fine. I think he only bruised 'em. They don't feel near as bad." She explains.

Jameson looks over at Daryl. They both share a knowing look. The couple was there when someone broke into that gas station. Something went down between them and an attacker.

"Still. You're healin' and I'm takin care of stuff till I say your better." He says firmly. They hear movement and what sounds like fabric rustling, then a moan. Jameson eyebrows rise as she looks at Daryl he looks horrified. He shakes his head once, pulling the earpiece out.

"Shouldn listen ta them no more," he mutters under his breath. Jameson shrugs one shoulder and says, "Might as well go for broke and be a total pervert." She grins widely. "'sides I don't get to watch porn no more." She winks at him. He coughs out a laugh.

She starts to giggle and covers her mouth. In the background Jameson is hearing the telltale sings of the couple making out. She listens for another moment waiting to see if they'd stop and talk more but when she distinctively hears zippers being pulled down she yanks the earbud out.

"Ok I'll wait a few minutes and check in with the love birds." She whispers, rolling over to lean against the garage.

"Ya think he's a minute man huh?" Daryl whisper towards her with a eyebrow raised.

"Sorry I was using my recent experiences to judge others. I'll try to be nicer." She says with a smirk. Daryl glares at her and growls, poking her in her side. She covers her mouth, containing her yelp.

They sit in silence for a few moments when Daryl grumbles, "Not a minute man."

Jameson rolls her head toward him, smiling softly, "No dear you are definitely not." Daryl smirks and scans the fields around them again.

"How's your leg? Meant ta ask ya earlier." He murmurs while glancing at her.

"It's good. I can tell it's weaker than the other but I haven't had any really pain." She says while touching her thigh, poking at the muscle to see if there is any tactile pain. Daryl nods and then flexes his injured hand. "Your hand ok?" she asks feeling instantly concerned.

"S'fine. Sore." He tells her placing it on his crossbow again.

"I'll checkin when we get back. Make sure its not infected." She says while placing the earbud back in and handing Daryl the other. He doesn't put in it right away.

"See if they're done. Then I listen'." He states quietly, feeling awkward with the idea of listening to a couple have sex. Jameson rolls on her stomach and points the device at the house again. She hears mattress squeaks and loud moaning. She sighs loudly and rolls back over, leaning against the wall again.

"Well he's not a minute man and she's a screamer." She chuckles, head thumping lightly against the garage wall.

"Better not bring walkers ta us." He scolds while sitting up and scanning the grounds again. Two walkers are approaching in the distance. "Damnit," he hisses. He looks back at Jameson and holds up two fingers. They wait a few moments to see if the walkers are going to come near them or if they will go straight to the house.

"If we stay we can see how they deal with walkers," Jameson states as she watches the walkers shuffling through the yard. They are not coming towards the garage, the pair being hidden sufficiently in the shadows. Daryl grunts and continues to stay on guard. He glances back at the forest and sees another two walkers appear.

"Fuckin hell. Better not be a herd. Damn idiots." He mumbles, adjusting his position to spring into action if need be. The first two walkers have reached the home and are banging on the wall. Jameson puts the earpiece in and listens. She scrunches her face up because the walkers are making groaning sounds which are uncomfortably loud in her ear. She hears the couple begin to realize that they have company.

"Shit. Biters," the man growls. She hears clothing being pulled on and banging. Jameson glances back at Daryl and he hold up his hand signaling three more. She squints and tries to decide their next actions. Daryl holds up his hand telling her to wait.

The houses front door swings up as the man comes out with his machete. He kills the two walkers closet to the home and sees that there are now five others approaching. The woman steps out with a rifle. She looks through the scope and fires off a round. It is not silenced and the loud shot rings out in the quiet forest. Daryl growls loudly, obviously frustrated with the couple not acting appropriately in the situation.

"Damnit Janice, don't fire, too loud. Go inside." The man snaps as he approaches the next walker, stabbing it in the head. Jameson and Daryl can hear them clearly without the gear now. The man is stabbing another walker when Daryl notices another group of walkers coming from the forest.

"Fuck gonna need to leave 'em or help 'em now. Gonna keep comin'" he states giving Jameson a hard look. She chews on her lip and looks at the approaching walkers. There are at least a dozen now in the field not including the two the man just took down. Jameson stuffs the equipment in her bag, pulls her silenced rifle up and stands. She looks into the field and gets her sights corrected. "Your gonna need to help keep him from killin' me." She states as she walks forward taking out two walkers in quick successive shots.

She doesn't pay attention to the other couple now. She walks straight into the open field shooting at the approaching group of walkers. She gets to a point where she needs to fight hand to hand, pulling out her knife. She stabs one as another falls next to her with a bolt. She hears yelling behind her but doesn't turn, she continues to hack through the corpses shambling towards her. She gets the immediate area cleared and starts firing at the ones coming out of the forest. There is a handful or more approaching. Through her scope she sees that there are only a few more behind this last group. She pulls her magazine out and slides her spare in. She sees two more drop from bolts and the man out of the corner of her eye slicing through a skull with his machete.

She watches the forest line for a moment through her night scope, waiting for more to spill out. She stands there for a few minutes before turning on her heel walking back towards Daryl and the man named Randy. Daryl has his bow lowered but is still poised to shoot if need be. The man is tense and has his machete up slightly towards Daryl. The woman named Janice is standing in the yard with her rifle pointed at Daryl. Jameson squints are the group, getting protective over Daryl. She keeps her rifle pointed slightly down but tightens her grip, preparing to fire if she needs to.

"Who are you?" Randy demands, moving away from Daryl and backing up towards Janice. He is blocking Jameson from having a line of fire on her. Jameson watches his stance and sees he's in more of a defensive position than an aggressive one. She can tell he is being protective not combative.

"Jus' passin through. Saw ya needed help." Daryl says while glancing at Jameson who has come to stand next to him.

"You're travellin' at night?" Randy asks, looking suspicious.

"Ya." Daryl says curtly not wanting to admit anything.

"We were lookin for shelter." Jameson supplies and adds, "We don't wanna hurt ya. Just saw the crowd comin this way." She looks back at the forest line and sees two more. "Fuckers." She mutters, turning around and fires two quick shots, dropping the rotting bodies. She turns back around and the man is looking at her with surprise.

"You're good with that," he comments, pointing his chin towards her rifle.

"Ya practice a lot. Night scope help too." She replies. And says, "I'm Jameson, this is Daryl. Do you think we could take cover somewhere? They're gonna keep coming if we talk out here all night."

"You two can keep movin. No room for you. Thanks for your help but it's not gonna work." Randy says, moving backwards again towards the home.

Janice says, "Randy?" He shoots her a glare and shakes his head once. She looks down and away.

"Not lookin ta stay. Jus 'til it's clear ta leave." Daryl offers, letting his bow fall to his side. Randy looks between the two and then back at Janice. She smiles slightly letting him know she if ok with it. Jameson watches every facial expression. She can tell that they are close, that they can read each other well. She can see genuine affection and a desire to keep each other safe.

"One hour, tops." Randy says gruffly.

Jameson turns and checks the field quickly, not seeing any other walkers approaching. Daryl and Jameson walk next to Randy. He hangs back a little and watches them carefully. Janice walks inside and moves to the small living room. Jameson and Daryl step into the warm home and stay close, surveying their surroundings.

"Put your weapons on the table," Randy says. Daryl squints at him and says, "Nah. Didn't say we'd be unarmed." Randy stands up straighter and glares at them.

"How bout we all just take a seat." Janice offers while taking a perch on the arm of a large chair. Jameson keeps her rifle pointed at the ground and holds it with just one hand, trying to keep both men comfortable. She isn't unarmed but she isn't poised to shoot anyone. Randy watches her sit on the edge of the sofa, near the wood stove. Daryl keeps a tense position but has his bow by his side. He pulls the bolts out, sliding it on the holder. He slowly moves his bow to his back and leans his shoulder against a wall. He is not comfortable around the two just yet. He doesn't think they are going to try anything but he's learned to not trust anyone until they've proven themselves trustworthy.

"Ok now that we are besties, what'er your names?" Jameson asks, trying to extended an olive branch. She is not the best with conversing but they are there to recruit and she needs to get the ball rolling. They hadn't had time to discuss how to speak to the two but now that their plan was fast tracked she's have to wing it.

"I'm Janice, this is my husband Randy." Janice states while looking at the two men.

"Nice to meetcha. You two been together long?" Jameson asks trying to get a feel of the couple.

"We met after the outbreak. Been together since." She says with a small smile, looking fondly at Randy. Jameson sees Randy's eyes crinkle slightly but he holds back a smile. Janice looks back at her and asks, "You two married?" Daryl lets out a strangled coughing sound and Jameson chuckles at him. His face is red with embarrassment. Janice smirks slightly. "Guess that's a no." Jameson turns towards her after watching Daryl in amusement.

"Not married but together." She smiles and pushes her hair out of her face. Randy moves towards Janice, sitting in the chair that she is perched on. She places a hand on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. Jameson watches her reassure him without speaking. She can tell they are a strong team.

"You been here long?" Jameson asks as she settles back further on the sofa. Daryl moves and Randy tenses up. Daryl puts his hands up, "Just checkin' tha window." He walks over and glances outside, checking for more walkers. He turns back and gives a shake of his head and then approaches the sofa slowly. He sits down at the opposite end of the sofa as Jameson.

"Not long. We were staying at a gas station but ran into trouble." Janice supplies as Randy looks at her with a pained expression. He is obviously feeling guilt over whatever happened.

"Wha' kinda trouble?" Daryl asks, finally joining the conversation. Randy looks at him sharply and says, "Someone looking to take what wasn't his." He stares at Daryl for a long moment, trying to imply that it wouldn't be happening if Daryl were planning something.

Daryl nods and says, "We've dealt with similar." He looks at Jameson thinking of the two men they ran into just a day ago. Jameson smiles softly, glancing at his hand.

"That how ya got hurt?" Janice asks, pointing at Jameson eyes and the looking at Daryl's hand. "We have some first aid stuff if ya need it."

Jameson is confused for a moment and remembers she has a black eye. "Oh this was an accident, caught an elbow." Jameson smiles at her and then adds, "Thank you but I got stuff for his hand. I should look at it Daryl." She wants to make sure he doesn't have an infection but she also wants the couple to see that they are just a normal couple taking care of each other.

Daryl looks at her for a moment and then nods stiffly. He is reading between the lines of her statement, understanding that it was more to benefit their objective than an immediate need of first aid. Jameson takes her rifle off, leaning against the sofa by Daryl. She picks up her pack she had shed by the door and pulls out her first aid kit. She gently unwraps his hand; the gauze is sticking to his wound after the blood had dried.

"What happened?" Randy asks Daryl while Jameson works.

"Had a run it with two guys. Got cut." Daryl answer vaguely.

"Are they gonna be a problem?" Randy asks checking for possible threats to his safety by letting them in his home.

"They won't be bothering anyone anymore." Jameson says flatly, wiping Daryl's hand down with an alcohol pad. His hand is doing well, no infection and the stitches are holding. Randy nods as he watches Daryl's other fist clench.

"It's the way the world is now," Randy explains, "Got to keep you and yours safe." Daryl looks at him for a moment before nodding.

"Ok looks good Dixon." Jameson comments as she rewraps it with fresh gauze. She pats the back of his hand lightly and stuffs her supplies back in her pack.

"Have you two eaten today?" Janice asks, trying to be hospitable.

Jameson smiles and says, "We had some jerky this afternoon, it does smell good in here though. We don't wanna put you out though."

"Rabbit stew. Randy's favorite and you helped us out there, least we could do is feed ya." She says with a smile. "Would you like some?"

Jameson nods as her stomach rumbles. Daryl smirks at her while she smacks his shoulder, "Shuddup. I can't help it."

Janice chuckles as she dishes up two bowls of stew.

"Do you two have a camp?" Randy asks, watching Janice approach them with the bowls. Jameson watches his hand flex, preparing to protect his wife if need be. He sees that they make no move to grab her and relaxes.

"We do have a place. It's a day and half away." Jameson says, spooning food into her mouth and humming. "S'good, "she says around a mouth full. Daryl looks at her amused at her poor manners. "Wha?" she mumbles again. He shakes his head.

"Ya must be starvin' you're talkin with yer mouth full." He says, eating some of the soup. Then he hums also. Jameson rolls her eyes at him.

"How many in your group?" Randy asks, leaning his elbows on his knees.

""bout 50." Daryl states, watching the couple's eyebrows shoot up. They obviously haven't seen a large group like the town of Alexandria. "Wow. That's a lot. You have a huge camp?" Janice asks showing sings of excitement.

"Ya we do." Daryl states but doesn't provide any other details.

Randy is watching them closely and glances at Janice. "So why are you two so far from home?" he questions.

Jameson looks at Daryl and shrugs one shoulder telling him to decide what they should say. "We are scouting areas." He says vaguely.

Randy nods but can see there is more to their trip than scouting for supplies. They all sit silently as Daryl and Jameson finish eating the food.

"That was delicious, thank you Janice." Jameson says politely as Janice takes her bowl. Daryl nods to her and says a quiet, "Thanks."

Randy stands and looks out the window. He sees that the field is still empty. He turns back stating, "It's still clear. You two should move on." Daryl scowls a little and looks at Jameson. He's asking her opinion on the couple and if they should ask them to come with. Jameson chews on her lip a little and nods once.

"We got room at our camp." Daryl says, deciding that they know enough of the two that they could offer them a spot. They seem to be good people, just surviving and taking care of each other. They offered them shelter and food even if it was tense in the beginning.

"We're fine. We have this place and can take care of ourselves," Randy says while Janice's face falls slightly. Jameson watches the two. She can tell Janice wants to take the chance or at least hear more and Randy is cautious to trust outsiders.

"We have walls, homes, food. It's more of a community than just a camp." Jameson explains. She doesn't want to tell them everything they have but wants to make it enticing. Janice smiles and looks at Randy, her hands clenched in her lap. Randy is looking at Jameson and then watches Daryl.

Daryl says, "Got more than walls, good security. Well trained." Randy looks at Janice and asks, "What's the catch? Why take in more mouths to feed and protect?" Jameson understands the fear. She felt it when she got there. She kept waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"No catch other than pulling your own weight. We all have jobs to do. We want to find more people to strengthen it, make it real town. Save what's left of the good people." She explains. "We have a group of leaders, a constable. We have rules and standards. Security procedures. It's a community that fits into the new dangerous world, keeping what is ours safe but also keeping what humanity there is left. We're not perfect by any means. Its not some paradise but it's getting better than being out on your own."

Daryl watches Jameson speak. He's never heard her speak about the town in this way. She talks about what idiots the townspeople can be or what she thinks of Deanna. She's never spoken about her desires for the town or what the town means to her though. He knows she isn't lying about what the town means to her even though she has her own reservations for the townies. She is speaking more specifically about their family, about what their group is driving for and what they are going to achieve with the town. He smiles softly at her because he realizes she's able to formulate what he feels without having to ask him his thoughts. He is very pleased that she came with because he wouldn't have been able to say what needed to be said.

"If you're interested we have a few questions for you…" Jameson says trailing off to see what they say. Daryl looks at her confused at what she's is going to ask them.

"Not saying we are but what are they?" Randy asks and then adds, "We'd have more questions too." Jameson nods and begins to asks the three questions.

"How many walkers have you killed?" Jameson asks, leaning her elbows on her knees. She wants to hear not only how they answer the questions but how they react to the questions themselves. Daryl looks over at her surprised that she remembers to ask those three questions. She wasn't around when they began asking them and she's only been on the receiving end of them.

"Don't know. Lots. Janice here fewer than me but still takes care of herself."

"How many people have you killed?" Jameson continues. Watching how Randy's mouth turns into a slight frown and Janice wrings her hands nervously.

"Three." Randy states. Janice answers, "One."

"Why did you kill them?" Jameson finally asks.

"Protecting ourselves. The three I killed were trying to take Janice and our belongs. I did what I had to. Janice killed a man at the gas station. I wasn't there and he broke in. Hurt her." Randy explains while looking at his wife with a mixture of sadness and anger.

Jameson nods and says, "Like I said we protect what's ours, protect our families. What are your questions?" Randy rubs his chin and looks at Daryl.

"What're your jobs?" he asks.

Daryl looks at him and minute, chewing on his lip before responding, "We scout areas for survivors." Randy and Janice look at each other.

"You were spying on us?" he asks with a slight edge to his tone. Janice squints at them but places a hand on Randy's shoulder, calming him.

"We noticed you right before sun down. We were going to wait to see if you were people that we could take back. We were going to talk to you tomorrow but the walkers came through."

"Walkers?" Janice asks tilting her head. "The dead, we call 'em walkers." Jameson answers.

"We call 'em biters." Janice replies with a smile.

"What jobs would we have?" Randy asks still looking at Daryl.

"Depends on what ya know." Daryl states. "Any skills?"

"I was a mechanic before. Know all kinds of engines. Janice was a school teacher." He says and pats her knees affectionately.

"We have a school for the kids there." Jameson tells them.

"There's kids there?" Janice asks, her eyes brightening.

Jameson nods and smiles. "I don't know how many, sorry. But yeah, they all go together. All ages."

Randy sits back and is contemplating what they've told him. "It's getting late. We don't know if we wanna come with you. We need to sleep on it."

Daryl nods and says, "We get it." He looks at Jameson silently asking the next move.

"Could we crash on your floor for the evening?" she asks.

Janice squeeze her husbands shoulder again. He looks back at her and then nods once. "You can sleep out here. I keep watch. You can help with a shift." He says, standing up and looking outside again.

"All clear." He says. "Janice go get the sleeping bags."

Daryl stands up and says, "Thankya. I will help watch."

"When are you going back?" Janice asks Jameson while she hands her two sleeping bags. Jameson looks back at Daryl and shrugs one shoulder.

"We were heading back once we found someone. We'd like ta leave in a day or two." He tells them, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He bites his thumb, worrying they will think that they are rushing them.

"We will talk and let you know by tomorrow." Randy says as Janice nods. "Lets get some rest."

Jameson and Daryl unroll the sleeping bags. Jameson lies down and gets comfy while Daryl sits watching the other two get ready for bed. Randy comes out after saying goodnight to Janice and takes a position by the front window. Daryl lays back with his head resting on his pack. He isn't relaxing completely. He thinks they are safe with the two but isn't going to take his guard down.

Jameson pats his arm and smiles. Silently telling him that everything is ok, that they did good. He lifts a corner of his mouth and strokes hair out of her eyes. "Sleep darlin'" he whispers, glancing at Randy for a moment before kissing her forehead. He is happy that they finally found the couple alive and that they may have recruited their first survivors. He hopes that they not only come with them but also that they turn out to be valuable members of the town.


	30. Chapter 29

**Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. I'm blow away by all the readers and views! I didn't really know if anyone would read this story.****I am dying to watch the season finale tonight! I am nervous and hoping it doesn't make me sad like the mid season finale. Enjoy and be sure to pass along!**

* * *

"You said your place has leaders….Do they decide who comes and goes?" Randy asks while the four sit at the kitchen table eating oatmeal and spiced applesauce.

"They will interview you when we get there, if you come I mean." Jameson said, spooning the sweet sauce into her mouth.

"So we could go all the way there and they could refuse us?" Janice says looking worried.

"They could but they won't" Jameson assures her and adds, "They have us out here because they trust our judgment. You two are self-reliant and have valuable skills. You don't seem unstable or prone to violent outbursts. It will be ok."

Randy nods and asks, "If we get there and decide its not for us can we leave?"

Daryl squints at him because they don't really have rules set up about people leaving the town because no one ever has chosen to walk out the walls never to return. He makes a mental note to speak to Rick about it. It would be bad to let people go only to return with reinforcements to take the town but they can't force people to stay.

"You can leave if you want. No one is being held against their will there." Jameson says, scraping her bowl clean, "Thanks for breakfast. Haven't had applesauce in forever." She smiles softly.

"Let me talk with Janice privately please." Randy says. Daryl stands and moves to step outside. Jameson follows him outside. Daryl lights a cigarette and leans against the garage. Jameson sits near him on a tree stump they use to chop wood.

"Watcha think?" Jameson says quietly, "Think they'll come?"

"Yeah." He replies, inhaling deeply. He lets the smoke trail out his nose and says, "Be stupid not ta."

Jameson nods and watches Daryl lean with one foot braced against the wall, cigarette hanging between his lips as he plays with his knife.

"You're fuckin hot." She says matter-of-factly. Daryl looks up, humor in his eyes.

"Why ya say that?" he smirks, taking another drag.

"Got a whole redneck James Dean thing goin on right now." She says while motioning her hand towards him.

He chuckles, "You're crazy, woman."

"Crazy for you." she quips and stands up, walking towards him.

Daryl squints at her, seeing a gleam in her eye. "Whatcha doin'?" he asks, stubbing out his smoke on his boot heel.

"Nothin'." She whisper, her chest brushing against his as she leans her head up. "Kiss me ya fool." She murmurs.

He slides his hand against her jaw, cupping her cheek, his thumb trailing across her skin. He leans down, gently kissing her lips. She moans at the tip of his tongue trailing across her bottom lip. Her hands curl into fists, gripping his flannel shirt. His other hand digs into her hair, turning her head to deepen the kiss. He growls at her when she presses against him.

The front door opens loudly and Daryl pulls back, breathing hard, cheeks burning from being caught. He clears his throat and removes his hands from her. She smiles and backs up, knowing Daryl's thoughts on PDA.

"Sorry," Janice says with a tiny smile. "We talked and we wanna go. Is it too late to leave today?"

"If you can pack up within an hour we can head out. There was a barn we can crash at on the way. Then we can finish the trip tomorrow at dawn." Jameson says, smoothing her hair back after Daryl's large hand pulled it loose.

"Ok we can follow in our car." Randy says, "We have plenty of gas to get us there, I think."

Daryl nods and says, "We got extra."

* * *

The next hour the group packs the few belongs the couple has. They have a good supply of food and first aid stuff. The men pack up what extra car parts Randy had collected from broken down vehicles. He has lots extra parts that are commonly broken in vehicles. His thorough thinking impresses Daryl. They get everything packed and ready in just over an hour. They plan to get to the barn that Daryl and Jameson stayed in the first night. They could get farther but they know that the barn is a good spot to stay, as long as the area is still clear.

They pull up to the barn and pull their vehicles into the large building. It was still clear except for a few stragglers hanging out in the field nearby. Daryl and Randy decide to go for a quick hunt for some dinner and Janice and Jameson get a sleeping area settled. Janice is asking Jameson about the school and the gardens they have in town. Janice has experience with gardening also and can't wait to see the grounds. Jameson is happy they found the couple and believes that they will be a good addition to the town. Jameson is keeping watch while Janice chats. It is almost dark and Daryl hasn't arrived back yet. Jameson isn't worried but is antsy to get everyone inside for the evening.

She sees movement in the field and pulls her binoculars out. She can see one large figure and a smaller one near the forest edge. She can't make out if they are walkers or not. She climbs down the hayloft and motions to Janice to be quiet. She opens the barn door slightly so she can see the figures approaching. She can see now that it is a very large man and smaller person, possibly a child. Jameson slides out of the barn, rifle ready as they approach.

"Stop where ya are." She shouts, rifle up. The man freezes when he sees her. He pulls his gun up and pushes his travel partner behind him. Jameson still can't tell if it's a child or just a smaller adult.

"Not lookin for trouble. Just shelter for the evening." The man says in a deep voice. Jameson takes in his appearance. He is at least six and a half feet tall with a large frame to match. He has a huge bushy beard and she can see he is heavily tattooed. Jameson steps sideways a little to try and get a view of who's behind him.

"Don't move," he says firmly. "She ain't your concern.", his large hand concealing the figure behind him. Jameson is about to ask if it's his kid when Daryl and Randy come barreling out of the forest. The guy raises his gun and turns more toward the new arrivals. Jameson can see he is getting more agitated.

"Stop where ya are!" he hollers. They person behind him lets out a squeak, grabbing onto his jacket. Daryl comes forward anyways, stands next to Jameson, crossbow poised.

They all stand staring at each other for a moment.

Jameson watches as the person behind him peeks their head out. It's a little girl, Jameson guesses to be about ten years old.

"She your daughter?" Jameson asks while pointing her chin at the kid behind him.

"Aint your business. Now we will just move on. Ain't looking for trouble." He says as he backs up, pushing the kid behind him to walk backwards.

"Ya can't be out at night," Daryl says gruffly. He has a soft spot for kids and the girl reminds him of Sophia. She is gangly and timid.

"We're fine." The man says, still backing up from the four. Jameson lowers her gun and puts her hand on Daryl's crossbow, lowering it slightly. He scowls at her for a moment but she raises a challenging eyebrow at him.

"Wait." Jameson says. "Just wait a moment." The man stops and looks at her trying to discern if he should listen or not. He nods once and places a protective hand over the child's head, still keeping her hidden.

"Whatcha think?" Jameson whispers to Daryl. He grunts and chews on his lips.

"Big fucker. Could be trouble if he wanted ta." He says lowly, biting his thumb.

Randy walks over and chimes in, "No. We don't know him."

"No offense Randy but we're making the calls right now." Jameson says not even looking at him; she is intently staring at Daryl, trying to get a read on his thoughts.

"Excuse me but you're not putting our lives at risk by inviting just anyone in tonight." He snaps.

Daryl turns and growls at him, "Ya aint gonna talk ta her like that. Ya hear?"

"We make the calls," he adds staring the man down. Jameson watches the large man and the child. She sees the little girl peek out from behind the giant, her little hand gripping the denim-clad leg. The man is watching them intently but Jameson watches as he smooths the hair down on the child head, reassuring her that everything is ok. Jameson doesn't say anything she just turns and looks at Daryl, nodding once. He understands instantly that she is ok with them coming in. He knows that she saw something that reassured her that they were not a danger to them.

"Ya can stay the nigh'" Daryl says and adds, "Ya can keep your weapons but we'd like ta know what ya got."

The man frowns and glances down at the child. Jameson can tell he is trying to decide what the bigger danger was, staying outside at night without shelter or trusting complete strangers. His face scrunches slightly as he struggles with the decision. He looks back at Jameson, reading her body language. Jameson lets her rifle hang down and waves slightly at the little girl. She says, "We're good people. Not a threat to you or the kid. Just offering shelter to a fellow traveler."

The man decides after another moment and approaches them slowly.

He says, "I have my handgun, hatchet and crowbar. A couple knives. Just want to get my daughter a safe place to rest."

Jameson nods her head towards the barn, "Place is secure. We've stayed here before. Hay loft beds up top, off the ground." She looks at the little girl and says, "You can see the stars through the roof at night." She smiles softly and the girl. She can see how scared the kid is and can't imagine being in this world as a kid. It makes her eyes itch just thinking about the horror of it all.

The little girl tugs on her father's jeans and he glances down. She whispers something and he nods. "Ok well stay." He walks forward, sliding his gun in his waistband. He pulls his daughter to his side, away from the group and places a hand over her shoulders. Randy and Janice are inside upstairs already. They have found a tin bucket to make a small fire in to cook the rabbits they caught. They enter the barn and pause a moment, "There's plenty of room upstairs. If you wanna get settled. We gotta talk for a moment if you don't mind." Jameson says wanting to make the man at ease.

He looks at them trying to read if they are plotting something but sees Jameson open face. He nods and directs his daughter up the ladder.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Jameson says quietly, not looking at Daryl.

"Think tha guys a big fucker." He replies, watching the giant duck his head in the loft. "Could be a huge problem or a huge asset."

Jameson looks at Daryl, smiling fondly. She loves that Daryl is far more perceptive and intelligent than most people are aware. He observes, calculates and assesses every situation he is in.

"I got a good feeling from 'em. He was watching us, protecting her but had his hand on her head reassuring her. It's a good trait. Protects family." She says, watching the man tuck his daughter close to him on a bale of hay. He is giving her a water bottle to sip out of.

Daryl grunts and nods. "Ya ok up there while I watch." He asks turning and looking down at Jameson. He watches her observe the group upstairs. She looks up at him and nods with a small smile. "I'll be fine. You watchin from down here?"

"Gonna do a perimeter check, didn' get it done when I got back." He tells her as he squeezes her hand. "I'll be up a lil bit." She nods and kisses his shoulder, her lips curving up against his warm skin. He hugs her to his chest with one arm around her neck, kissing her head.

Jameson climbs upstairs and sees Janice is cooking the rabbit they caught. Jameson walks over to Randy. "Hey I didn't mean to snap at ya earlier. Just a tense situation." She says while tilting her head slightly.

Randy nods and says, "I apologize for snapping back." He grins. "Daryl's a good man. Doesn't let anyone disrespect you." He laughs lightly. Jameson smiles and than thanks Janice for cooking. She turns back and sits on the bale of hay near the man and child.

"My names Jameson. That is Randy and Janice. Daryl is doing the perimeter check right now." She says while looking at the child. She is skinny and wearing a dirty Disney t-shirt. She has holey jeans on and worn tennis shoes with glitter stars.

"Names John, this is my daughter Abby." He says, squeezing his daughter's shoulder affectionately.

"Hi Abby. How old are ya?" she asks while leaning back against the wall behind her. Trying to let them feel comfortable by being in a more relaxed position.

"10" the little girl whispers, her hands twisting in her lap nervously.

"Wow I was gonna say 16." She jokes as the girl laughs, "That's silly."

Jameson smiles and sees the guy looking down with a small grin. He seems happy to hear his daughter laugh.

So you guys are on your own?" Jameson asks trying to get a feel for the two.

"Yeah for about two seasons now. Had a couple groups but were overrun by the rotters." John says, smoothing his daughter's hair from her face. Jameson nods and chews on the inside of her cheek. She is debating her next step. She doesn't know if they should offer them a ride too. She has a good feeling but isn't quite sure yet. She's worried she's just considering it because he has a kid.

"Where were you from before?" she asks.

"Atlanta. Had my shop there. My ex wife and Abby lived in a town nearby." He tells her, giving the water back to Abby, "Drink more Abs."

"Tattoo shop?" Jameson asks, finally looking at the man's work. He has colorful Japanese style tattoos. Bright Koi and water wave designs. His hands are done also; one set of knuckles say Sara the other, Abby.

"Ya, called Raven Ink." He replies, "Surprised you let us in. Most people don't trust a guy like me. Even with a kid. Before I liked that it kept people away, now it just makes things difficult."

Jameson nods and then rolls up her sleeves. "I get ya." She smiles. He nods and squints as he sees her work. Abby is wide eyed, looking at Jameson's arms. She starts to stand but her dad, stops her. She looks up at him and then asks Jameson, "May I please look?"

"Sure, Abby." Jameson replies, rolling her sleeves further up. Abby approaches slowly, her arms folded behind her back. She gets close and then starts to reach out to touch but stops. She chews on her lip, looking up at Jameson. Jameson smiles and nods once telling her it's ok. The little girl traces the heart on her inner forearm and then follows the design behind it.

"Its pretty." She declares, standing up and grinning. Jameson chuckles and says "Thanks"

* * *

Janice announces that dinner is ready. They are having rabbit, grits and a couple slices of canned peach. Abby is excited because she hasn't had peaches in a long time. They are sitting eating for a while when Daryl returns. He nods to them and takes a seat by the front window, watching the fields out front. Jameson stands and fixes him a plate, walking over to his spot.

"Dinner. Thanks for getting rabbit." She says quietly. He grunts and puts some meat in his mouth after dragging it though the grits.

"Everything good out there?" she asks, leaning against the wall.

"Ya. Couple walkers. Nothing bad." He replies while chewing then asks, "Here?"

"Good. Name's John and Abby, from Atlanta. Had some groups, over run with walkers, been on their own for two seasons. He was a tattoo artist. Don't know if he has any other skills." She updates him. "Still thinking about it."

Daryl nods and pops a peach in his mouth, juice leaking out. He wipes his chin on the back of his hand and says, "Don' like leavin' a kid out here." He watches the girl talk to Janice. She even looks like Sophia. His heart clenches at the thought. Jameson watches Daryl look at the girl while biting his thumb. She knows he's contemplating the situation.

Randy is speaking to John and is laughing hard at something. Jameson walks over, "What's so funny," she smirks.

"His nickname is Lil' John." He chuckles while John shakes his head looking embarrassed. Jameson smiles and says, "Fitting"

* * *

Everyone has turned in except Daryl and Jameson. They are speaking quietly by the window in the loft.

"Thoughts?" Jameson says, scanning the field. Daryl grunts a little and shrugs one shoulder. He chews on his lip, flipping his hair out of his eyes. "Seem good, can't tell if it's just the kid though."

"Me too. He seems ok. Worried about people feeling intimidated by his look though. Deanna will probably be weird about it." She says looking at the pair thoughtfully. John is sitting up leaning against the wall while Abby sleeps with her head in his lap.

Daryl snorts, "Was she when you came?"

"I got and still get weird looks." She says, smirking.

Daryl shakes his head, saying, "Don't matter what he looks like. I'll talk to 'em more tomorrow."

Jameson smiles and pats his arm. "Wake me up for watch in a bit." She says leaning in and kissing him softly. His lips curl up against hers. "Night darlin'" he whispers.

"Night Dixon." She smirks.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl decide to stick to the barn for one day. They speak to Randy and Janice about it before deciding. They don't want to scare them off by changing the plans so they explain that they want to see if John and his daughter could work for the town also. Janice talks Randy into agreeing.

Daryl is sitting with John outside smoking a cigarette. "Do ya have a plan? Where ya goin?" he asks inhaling deeply.

"No, just walking, finding safe places to sleep. Scavenging." John says with his arms crossed, watching Abby playing hopscotch on a hand drawn outline in the dirt. Daryl grunts and asks, "Where's her ma?"

"Changed in the beginning. I went to get them, found Abby in the closet, my ex trying to get her." He says in a strained voice. Daryl can see the man thinking back and remember the horrific event. He chews on his lip thinking about offering him a ride to Alexandria.

"I got her outta the city before they bombed it. Stayed in a red cross camp but it was overrun within days. Ran for a while, hiding. Found a group of about 40, camping in an old office building. Someone got bite and hid it. Just fell apart." John went on to say, picking at his nails.

Daryl averts his eyes, watching Jameson clean her rifle under the nearby tree. He sees her methodical cleaning and oiling each piece.

"You two been together for awhile?" John asks, pointing his chin toward Jameson.

"A lil while," he says, leaning back against the wall.

"She seems pretty capable, military?" John remarks, tilting his head watching her work.

Daryl grunts and curls the corner of his lip up. "Military family, more capable than most."

John chuckles and looks sideways at the man next to him.

"Other two are new to you guys?" He looks at Randy who is tinkering in the station wagons engine. Janice is washing a few pieces of clothing.

Daryl nods and says, "Two days ago."

John contemplates his next questions, "You guys got a camp?"

Daryl pauses and carefully nods and observes the man's reaction. He looks back at his daughter, scratching his beard. He squints as he thinks and then asks, "They takin' new people?"

Daryl rubs the back of his neck, chewing the inside of his cheek. He looks over at the guy and nods again, "Yeah, got rules though 'bout it."

John sits thinking it over before asking, "Kinda rules?"

"Me and Jameson ask ya questions, talk it over. They'd get the final call." He explains.

The man rubs his beard and then tells Daryl to ask away.

He asks the three questions that Rick has asked all new members. The man tells him that he's killed more walkers than he can count. He has killed two people, both because he was protecting his daughter. Daryl asks him what kind of skills he has and tells him that if he came he'd get a job to do.

"I've worked construction and I know about all kinds of weapons. I hunt and know how to fight." He says, feeling like he's on a job interview.

Daryl listens while he watches Jameson reassembling her gun. She glances up and smiles slightly.

"Its got high walls, houses, a school." Daryl finally says, looking over at the man's reaction. His eyes widen slightly but then he schools his expression. He nods a little. Daryl continues to tell him a little about the town, what they would do if he came. John listens intently and then says, "We'd come if you're offerin'." He doesn't like having his little girl out on the road.

Daryl tells him he will talk to Jameson and let him know in a bit. That they are leaving in the morning and it will be a day of travel. John busies himself with his daughter and watching the surrounding forest for walkers.

Daryl approaches Jameson where she still sits under the tree. She is cleaning her knives now, removing residual walker blood off the grips. Daryl sits next to her, leaning against the tree trunk.

"Whatcha think?" she asks, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Think we should bring 'em if ya agree." He replies, biting on his thumb. Jameson nods and looks at his hand.

"Your hand ok? I forgot to check it last night." She asks reaching out towards it.

He lets her grasp it while she peeks under the bandage, carefully not touching the skin near it. "Looks good, I'll clean it tonight." She says patting his hand.

They watch the man and his daughter, he is giving her a piggyback ride as he watches the fields. He doesn't appear to struggle at all with her hanging off him.

"He's like a giant," Jameson comments with a chuckle.

"Uhoh. This 'bout your weird obsession with shoulders 'n hands?" he jokes, smirking at her but feeling a twinge of jealousy.

Jameson laughs loudly and says, "I can't believe you remember that."

"I 'member everthin' ya say." He gloats.

She giggles and shakes her head. "You're the only man for me Daryl. You gotta know that by now." She smirks.

"Hmphm." He grumbles but gives into his curling mouth.

The rest of the night is spent preparing to leave in the morning, cooking dinner and talking about each other's lives. Randy and John talk about cars while Janice does a little math lesson with Abby. They take turns doing watches and turn in early so they can leave at dawn.

* * *

"Are you a penguin?" Jameson asks Abby while sitting with her in the backseat.

"Nope," she says popping her lips and giggling. They are playing 20 questions.

"You're cheating!" Jameson claims dramatically. John laughs and watches his daughter in the visor mirror. Daryl looks over his shoulder at the two, looking amused.

"Am not! You just can't guess it." Abby exclaims. "I'm a skunk!"

Jameson squints and says, "Pfft," crossing her arms acting disgruntled but actually chuckling. She doesn't have experience with kids and even thought of herself as anti-children but the little girl is amusing her.

"Daryl it's your turn," Jameson says teasingly.

"Don' know how ta play," he says distractedly, steering around a few walkers in the road.

"You pick an animal and we ask 20 questions. We gotta guess before the end of the questions." Abby explains, pushing hair off her sweaty forehead.

"Fine. Ask away." He says with a tiny smile. He forgot that he liked little kids. He enjoys seeing Judith but hasn't been around a kid Abby's age since Carl was younger and Sophia was around.

They play another round. Abby wins and guesses Daryl's animal, a squirrel. Jameson knew he'd pick something he likes to eat. She smiled at him in the rear view mirror. They are very close to town and Jameson can see John getting anxious. She looks at Randy and Janice following them to make sure they don't lose them.

"If we change our minds can we leave?" John asks while turning in his seat towards Jameson.

"Yep, no one's holding anyone against their will." She answers him with a small smile. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." she looks at Abby as she naps against the window.

A half hour later they pull up to the gates of Alexandria. They've been gone for a week and are glad to be home. Jameson catches Daryl's eyes in the mirror and smiles. Her eyes are bright with excitement to be home and to have completed their objective successfully. Daryl lets one side of his mouth curve up as he sees her sparkling eyes and raises an eyebrow. She rolls her eyes because she can tell he's amused at her excitement. Jameson looks at Abby and smiles, reaching over and pats her hand. "Everything's going to be great. You'll both like it here."

* * *

**I have added a NEW STORY. Cupcakes and Cigarettes. It is a Jameson O'Connell AU, No Zombies story. Daryl/OC. Romance/Angst. Please check it out on my profile and follow, fav and review! **


	31. Chapter 30

**SPOILER ALERT! **

**This chapter includes situations and details from the newest episodes including the SEASON 5 FINALE. It won't be exact but I want to weave in the newest events and then continue with the story, as I'd like to see it progress in the future episodes. **

**Also SMUT Alert! 18+ only**

* * *

The two vehicles pull into Alexandria. Jameson notices that Rick isn't there to greet them, only Deanna and Michonne. She instantly knows something isn't right. Daryl makes brief eye contact in the mirror letting her know he notices also. They all slide out of the cars, Randy and Janice sticking close to each other, staring at their surroundings with wide eyes. John stands with his daughter wrapped around the back of his legs, her little blonde head peeking out. Michonne smiles at Daryl and Jameson but it doesn't reach her eyes. Jameson squints at her and she looks away. Jameson gets a knife of worry in her gut. Her first thought is Rick is dead. She feels her breath catch but then slides her emotionless mask on. She won't let the new people feel the stress of the current situation.

"Deanna this is John and his daughter Abby, and Randy and his wife Janice." Jameson says gesturing to the new group.

"Jameson, Daryl. I need to talk to you over here please." She replies without acknowledging the new arrivals.

Jameson glances at the new group and they seem worried. They can tell there is stress in the woman's voice. Her face is pinched into a scowl and her arms are wrapped around her middle.

Daryl and Jameson walk towards the woman as she speaks quietly.

"We've had some…..developments, we can't take people right now. We're busy taking care of inner issues." She says flatly, frowning.

"Wha the fuck ya mean?" Daryl growls. He was sent out to bring people to safety not get their hopes up only have them dashed. He wants to shake the woman until her head falls off.

"A supply run went badly, we lost people," she says while swallowing hard. Her eyes water a little before she blinks them away. She doesn't provide any other details but continues, "Rick...,"

"Is he dead?" Daryl asks, his jaw set and his eyes burning. Jameson reaches over grabbing his elbow. She doesn't know what the lady is about to say but she knows Daryl is going to lose his shit soon. She tries to ground them both by gripping onto him.

She holds her breath. Her heart slows as if to protect itself from feeling whatever Deanna says next.

"No he's not dead." She answers, averting her eyes away from the pair.

Jameson lets out a huge breath she had been holding. Her eyebrows furrow. "What then? Rick what?" She asks getting impatient with the lady.

"Rick has lost it. He attacked another resident. Beat him and then pulled a gun on me, on others. Michonne had to knock him out to stop it." She responds without eye contact.

"Wha' the?" Daryl stutters, his head tilts as if trying to make sense of what she said.

"Why did he do it?" Jameson asks. She instantly knows that whatever the reason, she will back up Rick without a doubt.

"There is no excuse for it and I'm not getting into it. That being said we are too busy. I can't interview them right now." She says while turning away slightly.

Jameson feels her blood pressure rise. She's risked her life and Daryl's searching for people, people that trust her and her word. She doesn't lie and she sure as hell isn't letting a little girl be thrown out into the horrors of the outside world again.

"You don't have to interview them today." She says trying to hold her temper, to not ruin her goodwill with the lady but she's hanging by a thread.

"We won't be letting them in without an interview." Deanna says firmly.

Daryl looks back at the group. They are visibly stressed. They can tell that this isn't the welcome Daryl and Jameson were expecting.

"What's going on? They told us we would be safe here." Randy says loudly his wife griping his arm, her face crumpling from the stress.

Jameson turns. "It's ok. Don't worry." She says while making eye contact with each person, trying to assure them.

Daryl growls, "Ya gonna send a little girl out there? Ya gonna send good people out." He tries to keep his voice low but they hear him.

Abby begins yanking on her father's jacket, tears streaming. "Dad I thought we would get to stay," she says frantically. She lets out a strangled sob. He picks her up and she wraps around him, her small frame shaking. John's eyes are burning into Jameson.

Jameson's eyes prickle; she takes a shaky breath and turns back to Deanna.

"You had us out there finding good people. We have found good people. They will stay in a home together. I will stay with them. You will interview them once everything has died down, whatever it is." Jameson says firmly while leaning into Deanna. Her anger is getting close to boiling over. She's rocking forward on the balls of her feet preparing for an argument. Her instincts to fight are being held at a precarious edge, she will fall over it depending on the next words out of Deanna's mouth.

Deanna squints at her, "You need to back up or I'm going to think you have a control issue just like Rick."

Jameson growls at her. "Rick is a good man. A fair man." Jameson trusts him with her life and knows whatever he did, he did it for the good of everyone.

"Deanna, we can't send them away. I agree with Jameson. Find them a place to stay until we figure this stuff out. I will stay with them also. Make sure they are safe to have here." Michonne jumps in and then adds, "Otherwise what's the point of this place? If we don't save people?"

Deanna stares at her. Obviously willing to listen to her rather than Jameson. Daryl is flexing his fists getting ready to flip out. His next reaction is totally dependant on the next words out of Deanna's mouth.

"You don't leave them for a moment. They have escorts at all times." Deanna says to Michonne with her jaw set and her chin up.

Michonne nods and looks at the group again. Jameson is still stiff with tension. Her back is ramrod straight, her jaw muscle thick with tension, her knuckles white from being clenched.

"There's a home near ours that will work. I will schedule escorts." Michonne adds. Jameson looks at her with grateful eyes. Michonne gives Jameson a tight smile. Jameson looks back at the group and gives them a stiff nod. They all visibly relax. John stokes his daughters back.

"It's ok Abby, it's ok," he murmurs. Michonne watches the father comfort his daughter, her heart tugging at the scene.

"Get them settled. I mean it. Escorts at all times." Deanna says pointing a stiff finger at Jameson. Jameson bites her tongue so hard she tastes blood. The woman has always rubbed her the wrong way. She wants to punch her in her condescending face. She nods once and grinds her teeth.

Daryl places a hand on her shoulder because he can tell she's at a breaking point. He squeezes it and she looks up. He gives her a knowing look and a tight shake of the head, telling her to back off. He wants to pummel someone also but knows it won't help any of them at this point.

Deanna stomps off and Jameson turns towards Michonne. "We are talking in a moment. Let me get them settled and then you're taking me to Rick." She says without any room for discussion.

She walks over to the group, with an apologetic face. "I'm sorry for that. There's been some extenuating circumstances. It's ok though. We are working it out. I promise you," She says giving each person direct eye contact for a few seconds. She is trying to make them aware that she is doing everything she can to make things work. She wants them to continue to trust her.

Randy huffs out a breathe and growls "Thought we'd at least get a chance to talk to her before she tried to throw us out. You said..."

Daryl cuts him off, "Yer not gettin thrown out. Michonne 'n Jameson have worked it out."

Jameson pats Abby's back while she lets out the occasional hiccup. "Everything's going to be ok. They're stressed out about an internal conflict that is nothing for you guys to worry about. It'll get worked out. Let's get you settled ok?" She says.

Michonne adds, "There's just one thing before we take them there, Jameson. We need your weapons, any guns. In town only security teams carry guns. Everything is stored and distributed when it's needed."

John visibly tenses. He doesn't want to not be able to protect his daughter. He looks at Jameson and Daryl. Jameson nods and says, "I know it is uncomfortable to think about. Being without them. You can keep your knives."

Randy squints and says, "You never mentioned that before." Janice is holding his hand tightly.

"I apologize. It wasn't something I thought about." Jameson tells them in a softer tone. "Truly I just didn't think of it. It's not some trick or plot to get you unarmed. You gotta understand that we need safety precautions when bringing people in."

John looks down at his daughter and replies, "I'll do what I gotta do for my daughter to stay in a safe place. Can I keep my hatchet and crowbar?"

Jameosn glances at Michonne to defer the question to her. Michonne nods and says, "That's fine."

Randy is chewing on his lip as Janice wrings her hands together. "Ok we will turn our guns in," He says after a moment of contemplation.

* * *

They walk to the empty home near Rick's group's homes.

"This will be yours for now. Like we said you'll stay here together until they get to interview you. You'll have escorts for now but it won't be permanent. It's just a precaution. Now, maybe the surprise I wanted to save 'til we got here will cheer you up." Jameson says with a pause, "We have solar power. We have warm water and working restrooms. You can clean up, get settled and I'll round up food for your kitchen." Jameson says while walking up the porch stairs.

Janice is teary, "You mean like clean running water? And working lights?"

Jameson smiles. "Yep. I thought you'd like that. Let's go in. Abby I think this house has the perfect bedroom for you, wanna see it?"

The girl who is still clinging to her dad looks at him with a hopeful and excited face she whispers, "Can I dad?"

He smiles softly at her and nods. She slides away from him and yanks on Jameson hand, pulling her inside. She skids to a stop when she sees the inside of the home.

"Oh my gosh Daddy look, look it's so clean!" She shouts, and then claps a hand over her mouth. She whispers, "Is...is there any dead people here?" Her eyes are frantic as she looks up at Jameson.

Jameson smiles sadly, "No Abby. No dead people. Your safe here."

The girl smiles and then pulls on her arm. "Let's go see my room!" she says with a large grin.

Daryl watches the little girl pull Jameson upstairs. Jameson looks back at him with a somewhat frightened expression. He smirks at her obvious discomfort with a kid but nods letting her know she'll be fine. He turns to Randy, Janice and John and says, "Sorry 'bout tha' scene. Everythin's gonna be ok. Jameson is...determined. If anyone's gotta figure shit out, she will." His lips quirk up and he looks down.

John claps a huge hand on his shoulder, "No worries. Shit happens when lots of different people live in the same place." Daryl nods and realizes that John reminds him a lot of Tyreese. His chest clenches at the thought but he shuts the feeling down, no time for feeling grief.

"Get settled, shower, prob'ly clean clothes 'n the closets. I'm gonna get food for ya 'n pull your car around." He tells the trio.

Randy grabs his arm before he leaves. "Thank you for fighting for us to stay. I appreciate you and your girls help." Daryl nods and looks away. He hates when people compliment him. Randy gives his arm a squeeze trying to get the emotions across and then releases him. Daryl walks out on the porch to speak to Michonne.

"Wha the fuck happened?" He says roughly. He glances back to make sure they're out of earshot.

"Rick beat up Pete. Guess Pete was hitting his wife. Rick and her...I don't think they slept together but he feels responsible for her. He pulled a gun, waved it around. Told Deanna that basically the townies are idiots and that the real world is fighting not just living in denial. I had to knock him out to keep it from getting more out of hand."

Daryl is nodding and says, "Well what's the problem. Pete's a bastard who deserves a beatin' for hittin' his ol'lady. Fuck 'im. And Ricks right about what he said. These people still don't know shit about survivin'."

Michonne shakes her head and says quietly, "Don't say that out loud where they can hear you. We are figuring shit out. You and Jameson will see Rick. Hear everything. But Deanna and them are going to meet and decide what they're gonna do."

"Whaddya mean what they're gonna do?" he asks squinting at her.

"They're talking about kicking Rick out." Michonne says flatly.

Daryl growls, his fists clench and his jaw sets. "Ain't fuckin happenin," He growls through his teeth.

"We're working on it. I'll stay with the group, get them food and their gear from the car. Take Jameson to see him, he's a couple houses down from Deanna's. Just look for the guards." She says, squeezing his arm once as she tries to pass him. He stops her though and asks, "Who'd we lose? On the run?" She sighs and says, "Five townies, including Deanna's son and Noah. Tara got hurt pretty bad also. There's more to it, you'll have to ask Glenn about it, he was there."

Daryl scowls and says, "They bury Noah yet?"

"Nothing to bury…." She replies sadly. Daryl clenches his jaw, turning his head to look away with unfocused eyes. She chews on her lip and then turns towards the house. As she steps onto the porch Jameson walks out.

Michonne nods and says, "Daryl knows everything. Go with him to see Rick."

Jameson wants to question her but she sees Daryl motion for her.

She jogs down the steps and follows him to see Rick.

* * *

Daryl gave her the run down of what happened. Jameson is running scenarios through head. She is without a doubt fighting for Rick. She knows that Rick isn't letting this town go. Jameson also knows she will do what needs to be done to save the town, even if it means saving it from fellow residents. She's willing to do whatever is necessary to protect her family but she's scared it will be an all out war. She isn't scared that they'd lose it, not by any stretch of the imagination could the townies keep them from taking it, she's scared because of the blood she will have on her hands by winning it.

She wants to know what happened on the run but has an inkling it has something to do with weak willed cowards. She experienced it on her failed solar panel run with Luke and Chris. Her stomach churns at the idea of people dying when it could be prevented. Her heart clenches at the thought of Noah dying for no reason. He was a good kid, just looking to start a new life in a safe place.

* * *

"What the fuck happened Rick? I mean they told us but Jesus what happened?" Jameson asks while sitting on the end of the bed Rick is lying in. Rick lies there with bandages all over his face, his hand is wrapped and he's holding his ribs. Jameson can see his knuckles are split and bloodied. The bandages on his face are holding small cuts together.

"Found out the fuck was beating Jessie. Had ta stop it." He drawls while sitting up against the wall, gripping his ribs as he moves. Daryl is pacing the room.

"Daryl sit, you're making me more anxious." Jameson says without looking at him. He grunts and then sits in the only chair in the room. She can hear his leg bouncing; his nervous energy needing an outlet.

"Couldn't you just tell Deanna or something?" Jameson asks trying to figure out why the situation blew up.

"I did, she knew 'bout it already." He answers, rubbing his neck.

"Tha bitch knew he was beatin' his woman and she did nothin'?" Daryl spats out, shooting out his chair again.

Jameson looks back at him and raises an eyebrow. He glares at her for a moment and huffs again, sitting heavily in the chair again his arms crossed and his back straight.

Rick smirks at the pair. "Missed ya two," He murmurs and leans his head back against the wall sighing.

"It's because he's a doctor huh?" Jameson asks chewing on her bottom lip.

Rick nods and explains, "A surgeon. We got Phillip but he doesn't know surgery stuff. Pete does and Deanna doesn't want to lose him."

"Well that's just bullshit. I mean I understand but to let him go on like that is bullshit. They shoulda separated them." Jameson says, rolling her neck. She is stressed out and the muscles in her neck are holding the brunt of her anxiety.

"Ya finda anyone?" Rick asks opening one eye looking at the couple, changing the subject.

Jameson nods but doesn't say anything. She is contemplating their next move. She is biting the inside of her mouth raw, tapping her fingers nervously in her thigh.

"A couple and a man with his daughter." Daryl says and adds, "She reminds me a Sophia." He looks at Rick with sad eyes. Rick's expression softens. He reaches over and grips Jameson's hand, "Ya both did good. Getting people here. Proud of ya."

"Ya well a lot good it did, Deanna wasn't even gonna let them stay. Said she had other shit to worry about." Jameson scoffs out, shaking her head and tilting her face to the ceiling.

"They kicked em out!" Rick growls sitting up suddenly, grimacing when he pulls his bruised ribs.

Daryl holds up his hand and says, "Jameson and Michonne worked it out. Just delayin' the interviews. Keepin' escorts on 'em. Should do it anyways for new arrivals."

Rick nods and says, "Ya probably a good idear."

Jameson asks, "So what's the plan?" Rick shrugs and turns his face away.

"They're deciding if they're gonna kick me out I guess." He responds not looking at the two.

"No I mean what's the plan, Rick." Jameson says firmly. While looking into the beaten mans eyes she says, "Tell us what to do to make this work for Our Family."

She isn't saying it outright but she is making him aware that she is behind him on his decision. She will back up his next move, whatever it has to be but secretly she is scared of how far they will slide away from being good people to save the town.

Rick watches her for a moment. He glances at Daryl who nods to him.

Daryl says in a firm voice, "Ain't lettin' them kick ya out Rick. Family's family. Aint seperatin' again….Ever."

Rick nods and scratches his chin. "Carol and I have some plans. If shit goes down, if they want to break us up… We ain't walkin away.

We take it..We take the town."

* * *

Rick, Jameson and Daryl talk over the plan that they have loosely formed. It is hinging on what the committee decides at their meeting the following evening. Rick tells them to speak with Carol and to decide who will do what when the meeting's outcome is announced. They will kill Deanna, her husband and existing son. They will force the others to their side or force them beyond the wall. Jameson is torn with sending people out beyond the walls, especially the residents that haven't had any experience out there.

She doesn't like the idea of becoming an executioner either and she can tell Daryl is struggling with it. However they both know that in a world like this, difficult decisions have to be made. They also know that not all decisions that need to be made can be done with out chipping away at what's left of their humanity.

When Jameson spoke to the new arrivals about how they were creating this town to save what was left of their humanity, she thought she was telling the truth but now it feels as if she may have lied. She feels like her mission to help save other people was pointless or even a lie. She almost feels like those men who had taken her by setting up a trap. She feels like she lured them in with promises of safety and now will force them to do their bidding.

She hopes it doesn't come to killing people, even though she dislikes Deanna and many of the other townies, she prefers to keep it for immediate self defense reasons only. She isn't religious and doesn't believe in a magical entity up in the clouds but she does say a little prayer that everything can be solved without further destruction of who they are and what they could be.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl leave the house Rick is staying in to get cleaned up and then check on the new arrivals. She hasn't showered in a week and is feeling pretty ripe. Abraham is staying with them for the time being and will be relieved by Jameson arrives. Jameson wants to stop to visit with Glenn before she returns also; she needs to know what happened on the run for it to go so badly. She knows he is a very experienced runner and knows how to lead a supply run.

They both arrive at their home and drop their gear off. They get showers and changes of clothing. Daryl walks into the bathroom as Jameson combs out her long hair. " t'sgettin' long," He comments, hugging her from behind his chin resting on her shoulder.

She nods and turns her head, kissing him on the cheek. She is worrying and he can see it in her eyes. She is stressing about what may be coming. "It'll be fine. If it comes down to it, our family will be the last ones standing." He reassures her.

"I know. Just don't want to have to. I don't get how they have even survived this long without dealing with the real world. It's like they lived in lala land before the world turned to shit and they just kept on going like that. How is it that people like us struggled out there, fought, killed, watched people killed and these people sat idly by without a care? How is it possible?" she says, braiding her hair.

"Leave it down." He murmurs, placing open mouth kisses on her neck. She hums in response and stops braiding it.

"Don' know how but it don' matter cuz the world has away of weedin' out the weak. We take care of our own 'n the ones that matter here. Everythin' else isn't on us. It's on them to learn from us." He explains, rubbing his hands across her stomach. He hums and says quietly, "Gonna need ya soon darlin' been too long." She smirks in the mirror at him. "Gonna have to wait. I'm sleepin at the other place with lots of listening ear," she says with a chuckle.

"Ya can be quiet. Done it before." He smirks playfully pinching her side. She squeaks and slaps his hand. They leave the bathroom and head over to see Glenn.

* * *

When they arrive Glenn is sitting on the back porch. Jameson is shocked at how tired, pale and pained he looks. He glances up as they step out of the back door.

"Hey you're back," he says with a sad smile. "How'd it go?"

"Brought some people back." She responds while sitting down next to him. "I…we heard some of what happened. Do you wanna talk?" Jameson asks.

Glenn looks down, his hands clenching next to him. He looks away and Jameson sees his eyes glistening. She doesn't do affection well but she puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Glenn its ok. You don't have to." She says softly. He cuts his eyes over.

"Its not ok and won't be." He says angrily referring to the event more than his discussing it. She nods and looks at Daryl. He walks down the porch and squats in front of Glen.

"Tells us." He says in a firm voice. He wants to know what happened. Glenn is a brother to him. He doesn't like seeing the man so broken looking.

"Went on a run for some electrical equipment. Took a lot of us to this warehouse. Deanna's son, Nicholas and four other townies. Noah, Tara and Eugene. Eugene knew what we were looking for." Glenn explains, picking at his nails.

"Fuck Eugene is useless out there." Daryl groans.

"He stepped up." Glenn tells him, glancing up from his lap.

"The warehouse had a bunch of walkers behind a fence. Aiden got spooked by a walker in riot gear. Shot at him and hit a grenade on his vest." He says pausing, looking away at the yard.

"Fuck." Daryl hisses out.

"Tara got hurt by it. Killed a couple others. Aiden got impaled on some metal. The fence broke and the walkers got out. I tried…" his voice cracks. "Nicholas tried to leave him. Didn't help 'til I made him. We couldn't get him off the poles. Nicholas just ran."

He stares off for another couple minutes and then continues. "Noah, Nicholas and I got stuck in one of those turn style doors. Couldn't go in or out. We were surrounded. Nicholas pushed himself out, ran. He let them in…..he let them into our side. Noah…Noah. He." He lets out a sob and shakes his head trying to rid himself of the vision. "I watched him. They just ripped him apart, his face. He saw me watching him die. I can't..it's burned into me."

Jameson sits soaking up all of the information. She knew it would be some like that but is shocked at how terrible it had gone.

"Did Nicholas make it?" she asks coolly.

"Yeah made it to the van. Eugene had saved Tara. Carried her out and drew the walkers away. I knocked him out. Wanted to leave him but couldn't. They got all the runners killed, the ones before us, they left 'em behind." Glenn tells them, looking at Jameson with a scowl.

Daryl grunts and stands up. He paces the yard for a few minutes, chewing on his thumb. Jameson sits there thinking things over.

"Why are they not kicking Nicholas out for abandoning you. He left her son. How can she not kick him out?" she asks.

"She believed his story. He said it was my fault, that I ran." Glenn answers her, head bowed. Daryl growls and glares off into the distance.

"Fuckin' idiots." Jameson says, shaking her head. "Glenn….I'm sorry."

He just looks away and says, "I don't think this place will last if they stay in control. If this stuff goes down with Rick…..I don't know what we will do but I am not letting this place get ruined, I don't want to kill innocent people though. I don't know what to do."

Daryl grunts in agreement. They sit for a while and then Jameson realizes she needs to get back to the new comers.

"Glenn I gotta stay with the new people until they interview them. Is there anything you need?" she asks feeling worried about the man.

He just shakes his head, looking off again. His eyes are unfocused. Daryl claps a hand on his shoulder; pausing not saying anything but showing him he's there. Jameson watches Glenn look up at him and nod. They walk out silently, tension rolling off of them.

"Gotta fix this shit." Daryl says quietly. Jameson nods and looks up at him.

"We will." She assures him, grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

* * *

"Its good to have ya back Jamsie." Jack says while hugging Jameson hard. He's standing on the porch of the new residents home.

"Good to be back Jackie. Even with the shit goin' down." She says with a sad smile. He nods and says, "It'll get worked out." He replies with an eyebrow raised and a nod. He's letting her know he's with her for whatever happens. She nods and puts her arm around his waist. "Wanna meet the new people?" she asks, jutting her chin towards the house.

"Most definitely." He tells her after kissing the top of her head. "Let's go."

They knock and wait for them to answer the door. Abraham opens it and smiles. "Right on time, I gotta go on a patrol." He says, sliding his rifle over his shoulder.

"They've settled in, got some showers and grub. Girls are sleepin' Guys are pacin'." He chuckles.

Jameson smiles and tells him thank you. They close the door and enter the living room. "Hey John, Randy. This is my brother Jack." She says with a smile. Jack walks toward them with his hand out, a huge grin. "Nice ta meetcha guys."

They both shake his hand. They still look anxious.

Jack sits on the couch with a huge exaggerated sigh. Jameson shakes her head and sits down with him. "I see you got showers. Did you get enough to eat?" she asks, leaning back against the arm of the sofa. The four talk about the settle in process. Jack asks them about where they're from and what they did before the dead rose. A little while later they hear tiny foot steps running down the stairs. Abby comes in wide-eyed and scared. She comes over to her, crawling into her dad's lap. She whispers loud enough for everyone to hear, "I thought you were gone."

Her dad smiles sadly. "I'm right her hun." He hugs her and says, "This is Jameson brother, wanna say hi?" She shakes her head into John's chest, apparently feeling shy and still scared.

Jack frowns and looks over at Jameson. She can see the pain in his eyes. He is softy for kids and doesn't like seeing her hurting.

"My names Jack. What's your name?" he says trying to make the girl comfortable.

She peeks her head up and looks at him. "Abby." She whispers.

He nods and says, "You look like an Abby. How old are you Abby?"

"I'm ten." Abby says, turning in her Dad's lap.

Jack smiles and says, "Hmph, I was gonna say at least 12."

She laughs and says, "Jameson said I looked 16."

Jack laughs and says, "Jameson is goofy huh?"

Jameson squints at him, crossing her arms.

Abby laughs and says, "Yep but I like her."

Jack smirks and says, "Eh. She's ok I guess."

Jameson punches his shoulder. "Thanks a lot big brother."

* * *

"Hey Maggie. How're you doin?" Jameson asks while pointing her chin towards her stomach. She doesn't know if anyone knows yet. Maggie has said she was keeping it secret until they were sure they weren't gonna lose it.

"I'm good….we're good." Maggie says with a smile. She puts a hand on her stomach.

"Does anyone know yet?" Jameson asks, sitting down on the porch steps with her, eating a can of pears.

"We told everyone a few night's ago at dinner." She says, resting her chin on her hand. She looks at Jameson and says, "If we lose this place I don't know what we'll do. I was scared of it when I found out I was pregnant, now it seems like a real possibility with they way things are blowing up."

Jameson shrugs and says, "We will be fine." She turns and looks at her. She isn't going to tell her that they are making plans to do it with force. She knows Maggie and while she's a survivor she's not one to make the hard decisions. Decisions that get people killed.

Maggie nods and then stands, "I'm gonna go talk to Deanna again. See what's going on now."

Jameson nods, "See ya later Mags." She smiles and watches her walk away. Jameson stands and enters the house with the new arrivals. Randy is sitting with Janice at the kitchen table eating soup. John is in the living room putting a puzzle together with Abby.

"Jameson! Look the puzzle is of kittens. I used to have a kitty. I named her Sammy," Abby says while pointing at the puzzle box. "She looked just like this gray one. See?!"

Jameson smiles and walks over and looks at the puzzle box. "I bet she was a pretty cat. I used to have a dog, I named him Bosco and he was a huge beast. He weighed more than me." She tells the little girl. Abby laughs and says, "That's like Dad's dog. He was a Great Dane. We called him Tiny."

Jameson chuckles and says, "Ya like your ironic nicknames huh?"

John blushes and says, "Yeah."

They sit working on the puzzle until Michonne shows up a few minutes later.

"Hey I'm gonna sleep here tonight." She says with a smile. Jameson raises an eyebrow.

Michonne motions for Jameson to follow her. They step out on the porch and Michonne says, "You need to stay at home tonight. Daryl is rampaging around and he needs you to calm him down."

Jameson tilts her head. "Why is he pissed?" she asks, trying to think of what could've set him off other than the issues with Rick.

"Oh I don't think he's pissed, more like frustrated…." Michonne says letting her sentence trail off.

Jameson stands there for a moment before she gets it and then blushes. Michonne laughs and slaps her on her shoulder. "Your so cute. Blushing like no ones heard ya two going at it." She tells the horrified woman.

"Oh God are you serious? Jesus, don't tell Daryl, he'll burst into flames from being embarrassed." Jameson jokes and then pauses. "Are you sure?"

Michonne laughs again and nods, "Go. Take care of your man before he rips someone's head off."

* * *

"Sooooooo. I hear your being a grump." Jameson says after sneaking up on Daryl. He just grumbles at her but doesn't turn around. He is skinning a bunny in the backyard. He has a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he slowly peels back the hide with his blade. He inhales and blows smoke out his nostrils and grunts, "Fuckin' annoyin' assholes, not my fault they need yelled at." Jameson laughs and sits down next to him. "Who's annoying you?" she asks.

"Michonne was blabberin about what's goin on. Wouldn' stop askin' me shit. Went on a hunt ta get away n' had two townies askin' me shit 'bout tha trip." He complains, stubbing out his smoke on the porch step.

"Well you can't blame them for being curious of what we saw and stuff," she offers an then says, "'Sides they're probably just lookin' up to the Amazing Daryl Dixon the Walker Slayer." Daryl snorts and pulls out the innards from the rabbit. He drops them in the grass. "Classy Dixon." Jameson snorts.

"Pffft. I'm a redneck babe. Get used ta it." He says with a smirk.

She smiles and says, "How about you finish those up and wash up. Then meet me in my office." She raises an eyebrow and smirks. He squints his eyes at her and then slowly grins.

"Fuck the rabbits." He says as he picks up both carcasses and walks into the kitchen, slaps the bloody messes on the counter in front of Carol.

"Here. Got shit ta do." He grunts as he turns around grabbing Jameson by the arm and pulling her along. Jameson cracks up and waves at Carol as they rush down the hallway. Jameson hears Carol laughing as the office door slams shut.

"Uhuh wash your hands, you're covered in blood." She says while backing up. He keeps approaching her, his eyes burning into her. "Please Daryl. I'd like to not get filthy just yet, I had my first shower in a week a little bit ago." He growls and turns on his heels, marching out into the bathroom.

Jameson laughs because she really didn't think that was going to work. He storms back in with somewhat clean hands and stalks at her like a wolf after deer. Jameson freezes when she sees his hungry eyes.

"C'mere" he says in a rough voice, "Ain't gonna bite."

Jameson smirks and circles away from him. "I don't believe you," she tells him as she avoids his outreached hand.

"Not playin woman. C'mere." He growls. He is getting more and more frustrated. He hadn't realized why he was so pissed off early but now he knows why. It's been too long. Way too long since he's been inside her. He wants her, no he needs her.

Jameson stops messing with him when she sees how anxious he is. She walks forward, sliding her hands up his chest into his hair. She pulls his face down to her and he attacks her mouth. He hungrily devours her, moving his mouth down her neck, biting hard into her shoulder.

She squeaks, "Ya liar."

He chuckles, kissing the spot he just mauled. "Can' help it," he mutters against her reddened skin.

He brings his mouth back up to hers, kissing her slower and deeper. His hands diving into her loose hair, he growls when he feels the silky strands in his fist. "Fuckin' like yer hair down." He moans, nipping at her bottom lip. She moans as her fists grip his shirt, pulling him closer.

"Clothes off." She says, ripping at his buttons, spreading his shirt open. He chuckles and teases, "Ya in a hurry darlin'?"

"Yes. Now take off your fuckin' boots." She growls tearing her own shirt off. His eyes widen when he sees her chest. She was wearing a lacier bra than normal. She didn't have any others clean ones and had to use the back up bra that is more style than function.

"Tha fuck? Where'd ya get this?" he runs his fingertips along the lacy edge, tracing the curve of her breast. He looks back at her face and licks his bottom lip. She smiles and slides her fingers into the waistband of his jeans, yanking him towards her.

"Am I gonna have to start by myself Daryl?" she murmurs biting his collarbone. He growls and picks her up, shoving his face into her tits as her legs wrap around his waist. He kissing and sucking, she moans and rolls her hips into him. He sets her down, drop to his knees and yanks her jeans and underwear down. He pushes his face in between her legs, rubs his nose against her clit. She moans and grabs on to his hair, pulling him to his feet. He stands up, kicks his boots off and pushes down his jeans and underwear.

"Don' know if I can take my time darlin'" he says in a rough whisper, his eyes raking over her naked body.

"Don't want slow. I need to fuck you." She tells him, yanking him towards the bed on the floor. She scoots back as he crawls over her, his knees pushing her legs apart.

"Fuck darlin' ya look good nuff ta eat." He groans, his hands skimming up her inner thighs.

"I won't stop you," she flirts.

His eyes burn ever hotter. He moves back down until he's on his stomach between her spread legs. He uses both of his large hands to spread her open for him. He just looks at her for a moment, his thumbs stroking her lips. She moans at the sight of him in between her thighs and the sensation of his rough thumbs dragging across her skin. He looks up and smirks, "Pretty lil pussy." He leans in, tracing his tongue in circles around her clit.

It's not enough for her so she thrusts upwards to get more from him. He pins her down firmly with his hands,"Uhuh. I wanna taste you. Then I'm gonna fuck ya. Probably a couple times." He moves his mouth back onto her, licking and sucking the sensitive flesh. She moans loudly and digs a hand into his hair. She isn't pulling though; she's massaging and scratching his scalp. He groans, causing vibrations on her clit. He dives his tongue inside her, stroking her lips with his fingertips. The dual sensation makes her spasm.

She can feel herself close to the edge and he feels it too. His tongue can feel her walls flexing. He moves one hand down, sliding two fingers inside her. His other hand pulls up on her clit, exposing her sensitive spot. He licks and then sucks hard on her while thrusting his fingers inside. All of her muscles seize, her back arches off the bed, her toes curl and she throws her head back. He keeps licking but looks up, watching her unravel. Her body trembles as he continues to lick until she relaxes. Breathing hard she grabs his hair, pulling on him gently but firmly.

"Now. Up" she mutters. He laughs and asks, "Ya can't talk in sentences no more?"

"Uhuh." She mumbles as he climbs up the bed, settling in between her legs. He braces on one arm by her head as the other strokes down her body, fingertips lightly circling on her soft skin. He rubs his nose along her jaw, smelling her sweet scent. He kisses her neck and sucks on her ear lobe. She hums and grinds herself on his hard dick. He moans and thrust downward against her wet lips.

"Fuuuuckkk." He hisses when he feels her wet skin against his swollen cock. He's throbbing and needs friction. He grips himself and strokes up and down her lips, slowly pushing into her. He doesn't pull out and work his way in, he does one slow deep stroke, pushing his way until he's seated against her thighs.

"Fuckin hell. So tight." he groans into her neck. She rolls her hips, adjusting herself for him. Her muscles clench at the sensation of him being inside her. He pulls back and thrusts in causing them both to groan and shudder.

"Been too long," She gasps out. He chuckles and places open-mouthed kisses along her breast and up her neck. His hand strokes up her stomach to her breast. He kneads it slowly twisting her nipple. She gasps at the slight pain but feels herself get wetter. He feels it too and twists again while pulling. Her hips thrust up, grinding against him.

He can't move slowly any longer. He sits up on his heels, pulling her slightly on his thighs and grips her hips. He begins thrusting faster and deeper. He watches himself moving inside her. It becomes too much, his head tilting back and his eyes clenched shut. He's going to cum to fast if he watches his dick sliding inside her but he can't stop watching. He looks back down and a deep growl rips its way out of his chest.

She feels him thicken even more and she aches. She rolls her hips and spasms against him. Her second orgasm tears through her, her vision gets spotty and her breathing stops. She feels a thousand pins and needles over her whole body as she clenches around his thrusting cock.

"Fuck hot. Can't…." he stammers out as he quickens his pace. "Can't stop." He thrusts fast and hard for two more strokes and cums deep inside her. His dick is pulsing and throbbing inside her tight walls. She watches him fall apart, his jaw clenched and his hands digging into her hips. All of his muscles taut as his orgasm rips through his body. His vision goes dark and he gasps for air.

He collapse forwards, chest heaving against her sweaty breasts. She moans as she feels him twitch inside her. "Gahhhhh so good," she moans, her hands stroking up and down his back, fingers tracing his scars. He no longer tenses when she strokes them. It feels comforting now, loving even to him.

He pulls himself up and rest on his elbow. He kisses her deeply and then places his forehead against hers.

"Feel better?" she says with a smirk.

"UhHuh." He grunts and then chuckles. "Imma dick when I haven' been inside ya for awhile."

"Apparently." She replies with a laugh. "I just did the town a great service."

"Pfft. Fuck the town, ya did me a great service." He says leaning up to look at her, humor in his eyes.

"Happy to be of service Dixon." She murmurs.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. **

**Please also check out my newest fanfic ****"Cupcakes and Cigarettes"**** an AU/non-zombie Daryl/OC story featuring more Jameson O'Connell and Daryl drama. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! :) **


	32. Chapter 31

**This chapter contains song lyrics from "Wayfaring Stranger". **

**I have posted a link to a version of the song I find pretty and haunting. I feel like it is something that would actually fit on the show. Please check it out. I recommend listening to it while reading that part of the chapter. :)**

**Fyi. Jack White does a version also that is amazing. **

**I don't own the song or the link to the video. As always I don't own TWD or any of the characters. The OC is from my jumbled brain. ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun was just rising when Jameson stretches her deliciously aching body. Daryl was definitely pent up and they spent the night making up for lost time. He groans next to her, protesting her movement from him. He reaches over wrapping his arm around her middle, pulling her back against him.

"No." he mumbles into her hair. She chuckles and turns around to face him. His face is scrunched up and his hair is covering his eyes. She pushes it away from his face, kissing him on his forehead.

"Gotta get up Dixon. Lots to do." She murmurs, kissing his nose, cheeks and finally lips. His lips curve up as she snuggles against him.

"Don' wanna." He mumbles, burrowing his face into her neck. "Stay here."

She sighs and squeezes him tighter. She loves this side of Daryl. He doesn't do it often but him pouting like a little kid is adorable to her.

"I want to Daryl but we gotta get up. Michonne mentioned them doing a little memorial thing for Noah and the others, I gotta meet with Carol about what's happening tonight with Rick and we need to plan out how shit's going down. Plus I need to figure out how security and training has been going since I've been gone. Oh and I need to deal with the new people and their escorts." Jameson rattles off all the things that have been swimming in her head since she blinked awake.

"God woman. Just woke up 'n ya got lists ah shit to do already." He grunts, still nuzzling into her messy hair.

"Sorry, just my brain doin' it's thing." She says, twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. He opens his eyes, blinking to clear the sleep.

"Ya look pretty in the mornin'" he murmurs, leaning forward to kiss her softly on the mouth.

"Just in the mornin'?" she says with a smirk.

He scoffs, "Shuddup. Ya know what I mean."

She smiles and kisses him again. "I know, Thank you. Come on Dixon, get up."

They dress and Jameson tames her giant messy hair into a tight braid while Daryl scowls. "Like it down," he sulks.

"I know but I gotta keep it out of my face," she says with a smile. He's still pouting like a little kid and she love it. "Come on grumpy, lets get you some food." She jokes, pulling him out of the bedroom.

"Ahhh it's the love birds. Get your tension worked out there Bro?" Jack jokes from his spot at the kitchen table.

Daryl scowls at him. "You're talkin' 'bout your sister man, that's gross." He grumbles. Jack just laughs, shoveling food into his mouth.

Jameson shakes her head and grabs a pot to make some oatmeal. Jack is chewing and reading some kind of gun magazine. Daryl is looking at it covertly to see the ad for a compound bow.

"Pretty cool huh? Wish I could just place an order for this shit." Jacks says, pointing at sniper rifle with huge night vision scope. Daryl nods and grunts.

"I miss ordering shit online." Jameson says, "I hated shopping, so I'd order everything online."

Jack snorts and says, "You went shoppin' just you never paid." She smack the back of his head. "Shuddup Jack. That's not true." She snaps.

Daryl is looking at her weird.

"What?" she asks, spooning oatmeal in her mouth, chewing slowly.

"Jus' a woman who don' like shoppin'….its weird." Daryl mumbles with a mouth full of food.

"Yeah well I'm not a normal woman, you know that by now surely." She chuckles and washes her bowl. "Jack when's the memorial thing today?" she asks.

"Doing it at noon, I think." He says and adds, "Steve on construction made a little plaque thing with his name on it. Put it with the other graves."

Daryl chews on his lip and looks down. He feels bad for the kid. They didn't get off on the right foot back in Atlanta but he turned out to be a good kid. They stand there silently for a moment until Carol walks in carrying Judith. Jameson smiles when she sees the little girl. She's babbling away and sucking on a necklace around Carol's neck.

"There's Lil Asskicker." Daryl says with a grin. He reaches out and scoops her out of Carol's arms while she gets her food ready. "Daryl she's learnin' words, no more curse words around her." Carol scolds while smirking.

"Pffft. Don' matter what her first words are s'long as shes got 'em." He says while bouncing her. She's squealing and clapping her hands against his rough cheeks. Jameson watches him surprised at how good he is with the girl. She knew he was but seeing the kid light up like that for him is heart warming. Jameson shakes her head a little at the feeling of longing she just has. It wasn't a normal feeling for her. She never wanted or planned to have children. She couldn't even have them now but seeing him act so loving with the kid was sweet. She looks over at Jack and he's smirking at her. She squints at him and frowns. He grins wider at her and clears his throat.

"Ok I got shit to do. I'll see ya at the memorial?" he asks still smiling. Jameson is scowling at him still and nods once, leaving the kitchen to grab her gear. She slides her knives into her boots and pulls her rifle over her shoulder.

"I'm gonna go check on the new arrivals, see if they have escorts set up or if its on me today. If not then see how security's been, check with the construction teams and see how the reinforcements of the walls are going. Carol we can talk after the memorial….." she says with a raised eyebrow asking her if she knows what they need to talk about. Carol nods and says, "Yep, we will get stuff squared away."

"You goin' huntin'?" Jameson asks Daryl as he hands Judith over to Carol to feed.

"Nah. I'll check in with the new group. You deal with security 'n stuff. Gonna see Aaron 'n Eric, get them meet the new ones too." He says walking towards her. "Ya don' have ta do everythin'. Ya know?" She smiles at him and asks, "Are you sure. Deanna made a point of it being on me."

"Fuck 'er. She's an uptight bitch." He grunts and pulls Jameson into a hug, his chin on top of her head.

"She just lost her son." She says into his shirt. He smells like leather and soap.

"Wouldna if they didn' train cowards." He grunts, backing up from her and looking down. She shrugs one shoulder and sighs, "I s'pose."

They say goodbye to Carol and Judith, making their way outside.

"I'll see you at noon." She says, giving him a light kiss on the lips. He glances around and pulls her tightly against him, turning her head to kiss her deeply. They both moan and he pulls away as quickly as he started. "See ya soon." He says quietly with a smirk, stepping off the porch and strolling to the new groups home. She stands there staring at his retreating form and sighs, "Fuckin' tease."

* * *

Jameson is standing at the wall inspecting the guard towers they have started to install. They aren't fancy, just a small ladder attached to a tiny platform but they allow snipers the ability to see beyond the wall. There are a half dozen around the perimeter. Jameson walks up and sees that Jack is helping Abraham breakdown a tractor-trailer for metal paneling.

"Hey Jameson, ya see the new towers?" Abraham asks, lifting giant slab of metal that Jack just cut down to a moveable size.

"Yeah, looks good," she says while looking at the sections they have added to the wall. It is now twice as thick and much sturdier than the plain corrugated metal from when they first arrived. She can see they've added more bracing between the panels, making it less like to be driven through.

"What about the braces outside? They still climbable?" she asks, looking over at the two.

"We've wrapped 'em with razor wire, and have more to add to the tops. We found a giant spool of it at the last site." Jack says while setting his welding mask down. "We have teams workin' on the brackets for it. Gonna have 'em at an angle goin' out, deter climbers even more." He says. Jameson nods and smiles, "Good job, guys."

"Do you know how training is going?" she asks and adds, "Who's been working with people?"

"Well Rick and Michonne were but not now." Abraham answer, drinking water from a canteen. Jameson nods and chews on her lip. "Alright, I'll find Michonne and see if she wants to me to take over or if she needs me to patrol."

They say their goodbyes and Jameson walks off to find Michonne. She tracks her down at the armory. She is getting an inventory of the ammo and weaponry.

"Hey there. Daryl in a better mood today?" she says with a giant smirk. Jameson laughs and nods.

"Yes, yes he is." She says, biting her lip, "I feel better too." They both laugh loudly and then sigh. "So how's the supplies. We doin good on ammo and stuff?" Jameson asks, leaning against the counter holding the gun racks.

"Could use more as usual. We are plannin' a run to a military base but I'm sure it's been hit already. " Michonne says, flipping through the papers on a clip board. Jameson nods and says, "I'll go. When are you heading out?" she asks.

"In a few days probably. Depending on…..shit." she says, glancing over her shoulder at the few townies in the building with them. Jameson nods in agreement. Depending on what happens tonight they may have bigger problems to deal with.

"Well do you need anyone on patrols right now? I am free. Daryl's with the new arrivals, introducing them to Aaron." She says.

"Actually yeah. With Tara still hurt we could use someone." Michonne says, turning towards Jameson. "Have you stopped to see her yet?"

"I haven't. They told me is still asleep. Is she stable?" she asks, feeling guilty for not seeing her when she got home. Tara's been a good friend and Jameson likes hanging out with her. She has a good sense of humor and tends to lighten the mood when she can.

"Shes stable, just not awake. Go see her and then do a perimeter check. We're spread a little thin since we lost people on that run, you ok by yourself?" Michonne asks.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll take a walkie with just in case." She answers, grabbing one off the shelf.

* * *

Jameson makes her way to the clinic and sees Jennifer sleeping next to Tara's bed. "She's got a head made outta cement, she'll be fine." Jameson says quietly when the woman wakes up. She smiles and nods. "I know. Just want her to wake up. Already."

Jameson smiles and speaks to Jennifer for a few minutes getting the run down of Tara's condition. She gives the woman a one armed hug and tells her to just ask if she needs anything. Jameson tells her to try and get some food and rest before she heads out to do a quick patrol around the wall.

* * *

She's been walking around the exterior of the wall and checking for any damage or signs of climbers. It has been a quiet walk and Jameson has been watching for any tracks. She finds a set of about a dozen walkers and follows them. She is walking through a cluster of trees when she sees Sasha rolling the corpses into a small pit. She is going to walk over and help when she sees her fall into the hole but then watches Sasha lie down on the pile of dead bodies. She freezes and holds her breath. She knows that Sasha has been struggling to cope inside the town but hadn't realized how bad she was struggling. She doesn't want to intrude on her but feels like this event is too abnormal to ignore. She understands the woman going out and killing every walker she can find out of anger and rage but lying amongst the bodies is an act of succumbing to the grief. She's giving up on being one of the living.

Jameson walks over quietly, stopping at the edge of the pit. Sasha is lying there looking up at the sky. She doesn't flinch or look surprised to see Jameson. She doesn't even move to climb out.

"Watcha doin Sasha?" Jameson asks quietly.

"Just resting," she answers, "I'm fine."

Jameson tilts her head and asks, "Can I come down?"

Sasha looks at her in surprise. "Why?" she asks, sitting up slightly.

"I'm tired too," she answers, slowly climbing into the pit with her. She doesn't necessarily want to lie down on a pile of rotting corpses but she needs to get through to the woman somehow.

She sits down but pauses, "You did kill them all right? I'm not gonna get a surprise?" she asks with a slight frown. She had a surge of worry that the woman was about to commit suicide by walker.

"They're all dead," she answers, laying her head back down, closing her eyes. Jameson watches her for a minute and then lays back. She can feels the mushy corpses below her, giving under her weight. The smell is assaulting. She tries to breath through her mouth only. She turns her head and looks at Sasha and says, "You're not one of the dead you know."

Sasha opens her eyes and says, "We're all dead."

"No, it feels like that but we're not." She says quietly.

Sasha sighs and says, "You don't get it."

Jameson nods and says, "I do. More than you know."

"It doesn't matter. Havin' this town. It's not real. No matter what we do…it'll be taken. By the dead, by people. Don't matter. We're all just waiting to die." She says, turning her head to look at Jameson.

Jameson nods and looks at her, "It's all we were doing before also, just had more distractions from thinking about it."

Sasha shakes her head. "It's not the same."

Jameson sits up and looks down at her and says, "It is the same, only difference is now we know it and we can value what we still got."

"Ya well I don't have anything. I lost all I had left. " She says angrily, sitting up and pulling herself out of the pit.

Jameson sits up and says, "You haven't lost everything. You still have family. Its not blood but it's family."

"You don't fucking get it! You're brother magically appeared. You haven't lost what I've lost!" she shouts pointing at Jameson. Jameson sighs and climbs out of the hole, she pulls her rifle over her shoulder.

"Don't assume to know everything Sasha," Jameson says. She chews on her lip, trying to decide what she wants to share with her. She's only told Daryl about her brother Johnnie.

"Jack's not my only brother. I had….have, four brothers. Jack was the second oldest. JB and Jimmy…I don't know what happen to them after everything happened. Johnnie was my oldest brother." She says, pausing looking at Sasha.

"Way before everything happened….I killed him." She says, taking a deep breath, once again feeling the emotional turmoil of the night, images of his crushed body flashing into her mind. Sasha's eyes widen and watches Jameson's usually hard exterior crack a little.

"What do you mean you killed him?" she asks quietly.

"I was driving drunk, high and crashed. He was ejected and was crushed," she says, looking away from her again, "I made a decision to drive knowing I shouldn't and I killed him."

Sasha swallows hard and looks away. "I didn't know." She says quietly.

"No one knows but Daryl and I only told him because I had to explain the burns," Jameson says, swallowing hard. "When I was in the crash, the car caught on fire. I saw my brother in front of me. Crushed, bloody and broken. I saw what I had done and gave up. I sat there and let myself burn alive. Only reason I'm alive is someone pulled me out of the flames. I wanted to lie down and die, I tried to crawl back into the fire and die just like Johnnie. I didn't see any point going on because of what I did."

Sasha looks at her with a furrowed brow. Jameson continues, she's trying to get Sasha to realize she's not alone, that she has personal experience with how crushing survivor's guilt can be.

"I hated myself for surviving. I hated that he died and I lived. I prayed everyday that I could swap places with him. And sometimes I…..sometimes I still do." She clears her throat, trying to get rid of the lump forming.

Sasha sits down heavily on the wagon she used to pull bodies. Jameson keeps standing, still looking at the surroundings. She sees a walker stumbling towards her. She walks over stabbing it quickly, dragging it by its arms to the pit. She rolls it into the hole and stands back up.

"I spent time in jail for vehicular manslaughter and I did everything in my power to destroy myself once I was out. I spent my days selling and doing drugs, I stole and robbed, I fucked my way through a litany of losers. I hated myself, I hated being alive. I couldn't see the point. It was just one shitty day after another after another and nothin' ever changed. So I get it. I get the despair, I understand not seeing a point and I understand the crushing guilt of being the one left standing."

Jameson pauses and looks off with unfocused eyes, then adds, "I am not saying I know how to help with it, fuck I still struggle and it's been 18 years since the accident, it still feels like it was yesterday." She pauses, "It won't go away magically. You won't feel better tomorrow. Or even the next day but you will go on. You will survive and you wanna know what? Tyreese and Bob, even having not known them, I know they'd want you to. They'd want you to live. They wouldn't want to see you lying in a fuckin' pit of dead bodies. They wouldn't want to see you hurting like this." Jameson tells Sasha, her emotions getting the better of her, tears welling up. She blinks them away and clears her throat again. Sasha sits looking at her lap, tears running down her face.

"Noah told me he didn't think he could make it and I told him he wouldn't." She whispers and looks up teary eyed.

Jameson nods and looks away, chewing on her cheek. "You were telling him the truth. In this world if you give up, you don't make it." She says and adds, "We all say shit we regret Sasha. We all do shit we regret. We've all lost and we will keep losing. It's how the world works. Always has and always will. Just don't forget that you do have family still. You have people that care about you and the people that you lost would want you to hold on to that, not give it up."

They stay there quietly for a few moments. Jameson looks up at the sky and sees it's close to noon. "Do you want to go with me to the memorial?" she asks Sasha quietly.

Sasha glances up from her lap and nods once, standing up. They walk back silently to the gates. Jameson feels raw from speaking about her past. It still cuts her deeply when she talks about it but she hopes that sharing what shes been through will help Sasha. She hopes that opening her old wounds will help heal the woman's new ones. Sasha stops when they are a few feet from the gate and grabs Jameson's arm. She just stares at her a moment and says, "Thank you for telling me."

Jameson nods stiffly and says, "Come on. They're probably waiting for us." She is trying to reel in the pain she still has swelling in her chest. She won't be able to hide it from Daryl or Jack.

* * *

They arrive at the small cemetery that the town has set up. It has the residents that died during the invasion as well as others that have passed on during runs. Maggie stops Jameson before she heads over to the group. "Hey I thought we could maybe do a song for the memorial. Do you know a Wayfaring Stranger?" Maggie asks, holding up her guitar. Jameson thinks for a moment. She remembers the song and is trying to makes sure she knows the lyrics. They both recite them together to see if they have them and decide that they know enough of them. They walk up and Jameson sees that Daryl and Jack are standing near each other. Jameson gives them a sad smile and walks over.

"You ok?" Jack asks with a worried expression. He can tell she's upset. Daryl squints are her, looking of her stiff body posture and pained expression.

"M'fine." she says, not making eye contact. They notice Sasha glancing at them and Jameson. "What's goin on Jamesie?" Jack whispers, bending down to see her eyes. She makes eye contact and shakes her head a little.

"M'fine. Just talkin' about old times. I'm ok, swear."

She looks at Daryl and nods, "Swear."

He can tells she's putting on a brave face. It's the same one she put on when she was trying to hide the anxiety after he was held hostage. It was her process of swallowing pain to stay strong. He understands it from his own experience and he also knew that she's has been doing it for just as long as he has. He reaches over and takes her hand and gives it a small squeeze. He doesn't usually do outward forms of affection with her around people but he wants to ground her. Let her know he's there and he's not going anywhere without her. She turns and gives him a look of gratitude.

The group begins speaking about the people they lost on the run. Jameson notices Rick is there flanked by Michonne and Abraham. Deanna is standing with her husband; she has her arms wrapped around her stomach as if doing so will hold her together. When they get to Noah, Glenn steps forward to talk.

"Noah was a good kid. He had hopes for this town and for the people in it. He did what needed to be done. He was brave and he was loyal. He talked about learning how to build things for the town. Noah had hope for the future. He had faith that there would be a future here and he wanted to be a part of it. He is gone to soon and…." He pauses and swallows hard, "We won't forget."

Jameson can tell Glenn means more than we won't forget Noah; he means we won't forget how and why he died. It was a vague threat to those who caused Noah's death. Jameson wasn't sure if anyone else picked up on his statement but by the silence and nervous stares she thinks they did. Glenn walks back to Maggie's side, in front of Rick. Rick places a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.

Maggie clears her throat, "I thought Jameson and I could sing a song if y'all don't mind?" No one speaks up and Deanna gives her a tight nod in agreement. Jameson swallows hard and gives Daryl a tiny smile. She walks over to Maggie and they count down. Maggie begins strumming the chords while Jameson begins singing the hauntingly beautiful song.

I am a poor wayfaring stranger  
While traveling thru this world of woe  
Yet there's no sickness, toil or danger  
in that bright world to which I go

I'm going there to see my father  
I'm going there no more to roam  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

I know dark clouds, will gather around me  
I know my way is rough and steep  
Yet beauteous fields lie just before me  
Where God's redeemed their vigils keep

I'm going there to see my mother  
She said she'd meet, me when I come  
I'm only going over Jordan  
I'm only going over home

Halfway through the song Jameson can't hold back the tears that were right below her calm facade. They run freely down her face. Speaking of her brother and revealing her struggles to Sasha has left her wounds raw and open. She isn't just singing for Noah or the others they lost, she is singing for her brother and for those who surround her. Her chest feels tight, her voice cracks several times throughout the song and when she finishes the song she turns, walking away as fast as she can. She's squeezing her eyes shut and walking blindly. When Jameson opens her eyes, she decides to leave town to patrol again. She needs some distance from everyone and everything. Her body aches and her mind is full of words and emotions. All of them painfully sharp.

"Jameson, stop." Jack shouts, jogging after her. "Hey please."

She stops and looks down, scrubbing her face. "I'm fine. I just," she clears her throat, "I just needs some space. I'll be fine."

"Let me come with, I won't talk. I'm just worried. Daryl's worried." He begs.

Jameson shakes her head and says, "I am ok. I just needed to share stuff with Sasha. She's hurtin'. I talked about Johnnie, then sang that fuckin' song and I just need some space before I lose it." She says, looking away from her brother.

"Ok. Just please be careful." Jack says, pulling her into a hug.

She nods against his chest, "I'll be fine. Tell Daryl I'll be back soon."

She turns and walks to the gate. She exits the town and tries to calm her frayed nerves.

* * *

"Shes ok. She was talking about Johnnie with Sasha. I'm sure you know that she doesn't talk about that shit." Jack tells Daryl. Daryl chews on his lip and says, "She shouldn' be out there upset. Somethin's gonna happen."

Jack shakes his head and says, "She'll be fine. Probably needs to let off some steam."

Daryl paces a moment and lights a cigarette. "Don' like it." He mumbles.

Jack laughs and says, "Dude if you aren't used to her being a stubborn ass you should try to, it's not gonna change. She's never liked talking about stuff and when she does it destroys her. She will go out there and do something positive like kill lots of walkers. She used to do self-destructive stuff like stealing cars or robbing gas station with those fucktards she dated. It's definitely a lot better than her drinking herself to death." Jack rubs his neck and looks at Daryl.

"I know she's told you some of the stuff about our childhood but I can guarantee you, she gave you the watered down version. Whatever she has told you just multiple it by 100 and you'll get the amount of fucked her life was growing up." Jack says, then scrubs his face.

"You can go after her if you want but from my experience it backfires." He tells Daryl then leaves to go back to the construction sites.

Daryl stands there thinking about what Jack just told him. He can't imagine how much more fucked up her childhood could be since it already sounded pretty horrific. He tries to keep himself from following her but he can't stop himself. Daryl tells himself that he will follow but not approach unless she asks him to. He just can't let her walk out there upset and alone.

* * *

**This chapter didn't go the direction I planned but hopefully it paid off. Please fav, follow and review!**

**Also checkout my newer AU non-zombie story "Cupcakes and Cigarettes" a Jameson/Daryl angsty/love story.**


	33. Chapter 32

**This chapter was a difficult write. I am not sure why, maybe because I struggled with how closely I wanted to stick to the recent finale. Hopefully I did ok with any alterations. Let me know what ya think. **

**I used a couple of direct quotes from the last episode, I do not own any of the TWD characters or any scenes, scripts used in this story. Please enjoy my Fanfic, fav, follow and review! **

* * *

Jameson is walking the perimeter again. She feels like a husk now. The emotional turmoil has ebbed and now she is empty. She walks, completely aware of everything around her but inside it is an echoing silence. It's how it always happens. Even when she was young, the emotional impact of being victimized by her dad would overwhelm her and then she would curl it all back inside. So deep that it was as if it never existed.

The only problem with her recovery method is that her hiding of feelings is not limited to just the bad, it is indiscriminant. All affect, all emotional response is tucked away. She becomes robotic and stoic. It is at these times that she acts irresponsible, erratic and even carelessly.

It's why she finds herself in a clearing by herself taking on a dozen walkers. She picks them off with her rifle at first but moves to her blades. Two fall with her thin blades imbedded in they eye sockets, her machete slays three others before getting stuck in an especially hard skull. She uses her hunting knife twice and is going for a third when it falls from a bolt. She is panting, her chest heaving from the excursion. Her arms are covered in walker blood from fingertip to shoulder. She has black blood sprayed across her face and the front of her shirt is soaked. She could pass as a walker herself.

"What the fuck 'er ya doin?!" Daryl hisses at her, stomping over until his is leaning down into her face. "Are ya fuckin nuts?" he finishes with a growl.

"I was fine," she states, wiping her blade on her pants. She turns and pulls out her thin blades and pries her machete out of the skull it's jammed in. Her arms feel weak and are shaking. She's over done it, she knows she has. It is just another decision in a long line of decisions that she's made poorly. She has been hurting and when she squashes all her emotions to feel numb, she hinders her judgement.

"Ya ain't fine," he says quieter with deeper meaning.

She nods and looks down. She should be feeling sadness, maybe guilt but it's just….nothing.

"I, this is what I do. It's what I've always done. I know it's not healthy. I know its not good. But I also know that you understand." She says flatly. He looks at her for a moment and nods slightly. His shoulders are tense and his heart is racing, hammering against his ribs. When he happened upon her, he was terrified. He thought he was too late but then he saw her moving with absolute precision. She was a hunter, a predator. He saw what she must have been when she was on her own out there in the dark scary world. He realized that she could easily be considered one of those dark scary things. This realization brought a large surge of desire, the thought of her being a dangerous predator turned him on which made him feel like a monster. 'Shouldn't get off on this shit.' he thought to himself.

"I get it. Ya just need ta come back now. Its getting' late 'n we gotta deal with Rick. Ya need a shower too," he says calmly. He wants to get her back to town before something happens. He can see the exhaustion setting in already. She won't be ready for the next group of walkers.

Jameson stands there torn between arguing and agreeing. She nods once and lets him direct her to the gates.

When they arrive the guard is taken aback from Jameson's appearance.

"Ya have trouble out there?" he asks worriedly, look between the pair.

"Small herd. All taken care of." Daryl says roughly. The guard nods but looks unconvinced. Daryl leads her home quickly with too many eyes following them. Jameson notices John and Randy watching them walk pass. The one appearing to be most critical of the spectacle is Deanna who stops speaking to someone while gawking at Jameson's bloody appearance. Jameson didn't focus. She walked with tunnel vision, only seeing the a goal at the end of the journey.

When they get home Sasha and Maggie are sitting in the living room and stand when they enter. Maggie gasps and Sasha steps forward.

Daryl puts his hand up to stop them from coming towards them or speaking. He ushers Jameson straight into the bathroom and begins striping her down.

"Yer ok. Gonna git ya clean now darlin'" he says low and rough. His voice sounding strained with pain. She nods and says, "I'm fine now. It's just the numb after the storm. Used to be worse." She mumbles and holds her arms up as he peels of her soiled shirt.

"I know. I break shit 'n smash walls. I lash out. I get it." Daryl tells her, sharing more than he usually would.

"I break me. It's easier." She says looking directly into his eyes. He sees a flat green he hasn't seen before. He nods and brushes the hair out of her eyes.

"I'm weak." She says flatly. He shakes his head sharply. "No. stronges' person I know." She shakes her head and says, "I basically told Sasha to be stronger 'n here I am fallin' apart an hour later."

"Ya opened yourself up to help 'er. She told me what ya said. Ya did good. Ya helped 'er.," he told her while turning the water on, holding his hand under the spray to test the temperature. He pulls his clothes off.

"It was talkin' and then goin' ta a funeral." He says, gesturing her to step into the tub. "Everyone was upset 'n they don't have the extra stress."

She nods but doesn't answer. She still feels weak and stupid but she won't argue. She knows Daryl won't let her blame herself so she will do it silently. Daryl washes her, gently scrubbing the sticky blood off her. She lets him massage her scalp and rub the gore out of the strands. Once thoroughly washed he turns the water off.

"There. Le's get dry." He states, opening the shower door for her to step out. He gets her dry and wraps her with a towel to go into their bedroom. She is moving normally but needs to be directed where to go. He helps her get dressed and then brings her a plate of food.

"Ya need ta eat 'n then we'll meet up with Carol. Ya ok to deal with stuff tonight?" he asks. He feels bad but they need her tonight. He hopes that it's not too straining on her.

"I'll be fine. I just needed to get in control." She says, eating some stew. He nods because they are so similar. He wishes that she didn't have the same issues but it definitely helps with their understanding of each other's emotional baggage.

"When I was little and my dad was being a bastard I would get so overwhelmed. I never understood what it was but I would go do crazy shit afterwards. Stupid stunts, risk my life in some idiotic way. When I got older I realized it was just me coping, I would take control of something, make a decision no matter how stupid. It was mine and I did it. It wasn't my dad's decision. It wasn't him controlling me, forcing me to do shit. Its dumb but it was….is what I do." She tries to explain.

Daryl listens and brushes the hair off her forehead. He cups her head and kisses her temple. "I'm sorry ya grew up like that." He murmurs.

She laughs humorlessly. "You did to. No reason to apologize."

Daryl is thinking about what she said and asks, "Whaddaya mean force you to do shit?" His blood runs cold when he thinks about what that could mean. Sexual abuse is not something he considered but now it frightens him.

"It's not what ya think," she states, "He never did that. He'd wake me up at 3am, make me jog for miles. If it wasn't fast enough we went again. Didn't matter if it was good enough though because it always ended with him screaming in my face, me doing push ups 'til I puked. He'd push his foot on my back as I did them. One time he held a knife to my throat. He controlled what I ate, when I could use the restroom. I had bed checks and got slapped around for improper sheet creases. I had to write down everything I did that day at school. Where I sat, who I spoke to. I'd have days of standing in a corner, no sleep no food. If I blacked out I'd wake to kicks in the ribs. The boys got it bad too, beatings, leather belts." She tells him stuff no one has ever heard. Some of it even Jack doesn't know about. Jack and her brothers received worse beatings, leather belts. They didn't suffer the extensive psychological abuse that Jameson did though.

Daryl feels like he has an engine block on his chest. He experienced the erratic violence from his drunken father. She had the opposite. Her father was systematically abusive. Daryl isn't sure which was worse. The surprise punch in the face or the one you would always know was coming, like clockwork.

"Fuckin Christ. Jameson I can't," Daryl shakes his head, his eyes prickling. He doesn't know how to respond, apologies don't cut it and they won't help. She smiles sadly and shakes her head, "Theres nothin' ta say. It is what it is. You know that."

Daryl grunts and nods. They sit silently for a few moments and then Jameson takes Daryl's hand in hers.

"Thanks for comin' and getting me." She says quietly. "You helped me more than ya know." Daryl smiles at her and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Thanks darlin'" he whispers against her lips.

"Why?" she asks.

"Jus' nice ta know I can help ya." He says, leaning back to see her eyes. She smiles and leans against him. He wraps his arms around her and smells her hair. They sit for a few minutes, resting after such a stressful afternoon. The pair knows they have to go soon and are aware that it won't be a stress free evening but for this moment Jameson and Daryl feel calm.

* * *

"If they vote him out we begin our plan," Carol explains quietly to Jameson and Daryl. They are sitting in the nursery. Judith is playing with wood blocks as they straighten the details for what may happen in just a couple hours.

"I will take Deanna," Carol states. "I'll use her to get her husband and son under control. We should do it in front of everyone."

Daryl is chewing on his thumb. He doesn't like this. This isn't what they were. He's afraid they are now crossing into a territory to similar to Woodbury. He isn't his brother. He won't be a hired gun that kills whoever his boss says with no reservations. However family is family. He is swallowing hard, trying to find a balance between total revulsion of the plan and acceptance of the necessity.

"Jameson, you should keep you're eye on any rebels in the crowd. Take them out if they try to stop us. Rick will put all three down. Let them know who's taking over." She says, giving Judith the stray block she dropped.

Jameson is chewing on her lip. Her gut feels rotten. This is not what she was expecting. She knew they'd have to do this by force but it seems too brutal, too much like the groups of monsters she has seen in the past. People that murder and maim with no discrimination. She takes a deep breath trying to calm the storm she is feeling inside. She's had an already emotional day, adding the possibly slaughter of innocent people is not calming her down.

"This is…..this ain't us." She says looking at Carol. She sees her look back with an amused expression.

"This is the world Jameson. Come on hun, ya know that by now." She states patting Jameson on the knee. Jameson squints at the woman's strange dismissal and looks at Daryl. He is visible struggling with this plan also.

"Gotta be a way 'sides assassinating people 'n town square," Daryl says.

Carols shakes her head. "They won't let us just take control. They're weak 'n stupid. They'll ruin this place. Its better without 'em."

Jameson sighs and squeezes her eyes shut. "Ok I'll do what I have to do." She says, standing up and walking out. She doesn't want to do this but its what's been decided. She understands the reasoning and overall agrees with it. They will ruin it. They won't let them take it so what's left to do. They've already proven they know how to take care of the place. They showed them with the invasion and held the walls. They improved security and procedures. Yet Deanna and the other townies are still clinging to the past. The townies still believe they are safe behind the walls. They aren't learning fast enough that they need to fight to survive. They can't live expecting the safety or survive with out the knowledge that all of this can disappear with a blink of an eye. Deanna doesn't see that in order to keep people alive sometimes others have to die. The old laws and punishments do fit in the new world.

Daryl jogs up next to her. "Ya ok?" he asks bending down to see her eyes.

"Ya m'fine. Gonna go get a couple new clips. Used most of mine outside. Need to be ready." She states as she nears the armory. Daryl swallows and nods. He understands what tonight means to their family. It is a step into a direction they never thought they'd go. They lived with a strict moral compass from the beginning. It's been a rough road but they've fought to stay true to their belief of being humans, not animals. Doing this will cause their path to fork and it will most likely lead them down a slippery slope of morally reprehensible choices. There is no going back after taking the town in this way. Daryl tells Jameson he is going to go talk to Michonne and Abraham to check in before the meeting. They agree to meet up at Deanna's once the meeting starts.

* * *

"Have you seen Glenn?" Maggie asks Jameson as she passes her near the armory. Jameson just picked up more ammo for the evening.

"No not since the memorial." Jameson tells her, "Should I be worried?"

She doesn't want the guy off doing something stupid. He was upset at the funeral and his vague threat didn't go unnoticed by the other residents.

"No, I'll find 'im." Maggie said quietly as she turns away. Jameson watches her leave and sighs. She scrubs her face and heads over to the house Rick is staying at. Darkness is falling and she is supposed to walk him to the Deanna's. When she arrives she finds him sitting in the bedroom, machete on his lap.

"Ya ok?" she asks. She can see the man struggling with what is about to happen. Jameson knows Rick is a good man. She knows he does everything with the best intentions. He has been keeping people alive for a while now. The weight of such a burden must be crushingly difficult.

"Ya, m'fine. Just need a few minutes." He says, looking out the window. Jameson nods and asks, "I can wait outside for ya. Then we can walk together."

"No go ahead. I'm gonna sit here for a few more minutes." He tells her, turning away again.

"I'm supposed ta walk ya over Rick." Jameson says, stepping forward.

"Go. I'll be there, promise," he says firmly and looks back at her. She sees his pain, he's struggling to keep his emotions under control. She nods and squeezes his shoulder. "See ya soon. Rick." she states before backing out of the room and leaving.

She pauses outside trying to decide if she should stay but turns to leave. As she's walking to Deann's she sees Gabriel walking into his church. His white shirt has blood near the sleeves. She stops short and watches him. His gate is aggressive and hurried, nothing like his normal timid posture. Something feels off about it but she doesn't have time to investigate.

'Gotta keep an eye on him tonight. Prob'ly be a trouble.' She thinks as she approaches the tiny backyard they are meeting in.

* * *

The crowd is gathered in Deanna's backyard around a fire pit. You can see that Jameson's family and the townies are unsurprisingly separated. It seems that despite they're time in town it is still us and them.

Deanna calls the meeting to order. Maggie and Michonne protest because of Rick's absence. "Where is he?" Deanna asks Jameson. "Your were supposed to bring him."

"He needed a moment, said he be here." She states looking over her shoulder to see if he is approaching. They argue for a moment before Deanna just begins.

Jameson listens to Deanna speak. She wants to tell the lady to fucking get over it. So what Rick beat the shit out of an abusive asshole. He waved a gun around and told people what they should already understand by now. This whole thing is silliness that is going to be turned into something deadly.

'They have no fuckin' idea the fire they are playin with' she mutters to herself silently.

Jameson is listening to Carol speak like she's a weak willed woman. She glances at Daryl and sees him keeping himself from rolling his eyes. If it wasn't such a disturbing situation it would be comical. Carol being a helpless woman needing saving is joke.

After she finishes speaking Rick steps into the courtyard. He has his machete on his belt and looks much calmer that the last time Jameson saw him. He goes to stand next to Carol. Deanna asks him to speak. He begins by telling them why he did what he did. Rick begins talking about what he had been thinking about before he had arrived, "I was thinking... how many of you do I have to kill to save your life." He paces around like a caged animal. He tells them that he won't do it, he won't kill them to save them. He tells them that they will change, that they will learn how to survive. And they do it by his they will learn that consequences are different now that the world has changed. Rick explains that saving the living will come at the cost of killing the living. It is unavoidable now.

Jameson is standing there breathing easier but still guarded. She is glad that it seems they will be able to talk out what has happened. Rick tells Deanna that he isn't sorry about what happened, about what he did to Pete but that he is sorry he didn't tell them sooner. That he didn't push for things to change sooner.

It seems to be calming down but Deanna and others don't seem convinced by Rick's speech. Jameson's sees another person approaching the courtyard. Pete stumbles in. Jameson can see he is carrying Michonne's sword, her eyes widen and she raises her rifle. People move away slightly as Pete comes in waving the blade around. Pete is ranting and approaching Rick. Jameson pauses for a second and sees Pete raise the blade towards Rick as Reg steps forward to stop him. Reg steps into Jameson's direct line of sight, she no longer has a shot. It happens so fast that one moment Reg is standing there and then next he is bleeding out on the ground. Deanna and others are screaming. Jameson sees Daryl and Abraham tackling Pete. They have him pinned on the ground as he screams how it is all Rick's' fault. Jameson crosses the yard quickly, her rifle still aimed at Pete. She stands near, he rifle trained on his head. Deanna tries to hold her husbands throat together but there is no stopping the blood from flowing out.

Rick is standing there his gun pointed at Pete's head. Reg lets out his last breath and Deanna looks up at Rick. They stare and have some kind of silent conversation. She says, "Rick?" He looks at her for a moment and she tells him, "Do it." Rick pulls the trigger with no hesitation. Pete stops screaming but the others in the yard cry out. Jameson looks at Pete, his body now lax on the ground. Daryl and Abraham stand up and take a step back. Jameson is frozen in her spot, staring at the spot that Pete's head should be. She looks up and stares at Rick, her breathing coming in short pants. Jameson turns and looks around the group. It is a mixture of horror and acceptance. She steps back and walks past Daryl and Abraham out of the yard. She has no idea where this leaves them but needs a moment to step back.

She tunes out the voices around her and listens to the sounds beyond the courtyard. She hears a shoe scuff on the street. Her brow furrows because it sounded like a walker's shuffle but that couldn't be. She steps forward beyond the brick wall but doesn't see anything.

She turns to Daryl and signals that she's going to check something out. He nods once but looks confused. It is the time for her to wander away but her gut is twisting as something is off.

She walks down the street away from the yard and listens closely again. She hears something but it doesn't make sense. She turns a corner and she stands silently. Jameson keeps walking towards the sound and when she turns another corner she sees them. A dozen walkers shuffling down the main road. They are walking straight towards the loud noises from the yard. Jameson has no idea how they are inside the walls.

She puts her fingers in her mouth and lets out a single sharp whistle that her and Daryl use to alert each other to danger. She looks over her shoulder and sees him jogging towards her. "Walkers inside, comin' this way." She turns and enters the street, seeing the dozen estimate was far to low.

She pulls her rifle up and begins shooting them. She feels others jog up to the site, she hears yelling and commotion behind her. She glances back to make sure she's not being surrounded but glimpses Daryl and Michonne.

"Where tha fuck they get in?" Daryl says loudly.

Jameson "Don' know. Gotta get to the gate, check it. Watch my back." She says marching forward, shooting walkers. The dozen she saw were just the beginning. 'Gotta be a fence down' she thinks. Jameson is baffled, they have people on the gates, a shooter in the tower. She has no idea what has happened to let their defenses fail.

Shots are ringing out and walkers are pouring out of the walkways between houses. Jameson hears screaming of someone being attacked. The loud gurgling of a neck being torn out. She is jogging towards the place they seem to be originating from she slides her gun on her back and grips her machete, swinging at skulls as she passes. She knows Daryl is close because she sees bolts bringing down corpses that get to close to her. She gets to the end of the road and sees the gate is open. Somehow they have entered the town.

Jameson sees John and Abraham slicing through walkers to her right as she shoves her machete up through a walker's rotten skull, the blood pouring down her elbow. The group of incoming walkers has thinned but not stopped. Jameson turns at the sound of an engine approaching. She sees the bulldozer they had been using to flatten area for a new building rolling down the street. It is running over corpses that are fallen and ones still walking on the road.

Jameson feels a hand grab her and sees a crawling walker stretching up from the street below. It has its mouth gripped to her boot. Her breath catches as she feels the intense pressure. She falls back, yanking on her leg. She has dropped her machete and struggles for her hunting knife. The rotten body has wrapped its hand around her leg, digging its fingers into her calf. She sits up shoving the blade into it eyes stopping its assault. Jameson is panting, her adrenaline hitting a new high. She doesn't know if the thing broken skin. Daryl is in front of her suddenly exclaiming, "Jameson!" He is gripping her shoulder, his eyes darting all over her. "Did it get ya?" he says in a panicked voice.

"I don' think. I don't know, my leg." She stammers, her hands yanking at her pant leg, twisting her leg to see if its hand had dug into her skin. Daryl is shooting walkers that are approaching them. Jameson shakes her head and stands, "Its fine, I'm good." Daryl stares, looking still worried she's hurt.

Once she is standing she sees that Jack has driven the bulldozer to the fence, pushing the scoop against the opening, keeping any other walkers from entering. They are crowded at the enterance, standing on the track of the gate. They can't get it closed until they kill them all. Jameson jogs over and climbs her way on top of the tiny drivers box of the dozer and slides her rifle back forward. She begins shooting every walker in front of the heavy equipment, making quick progress. She uses all her ammo from her first clip, sliding in her replacement she continues to shoot.

She glances over and makes sure everyone near her is safe. She sees Daryl struggling with two giant biters. She shoots both in two successive shots, they drop and Daryl nods his head as thanks. Jameson can hear gunshots going off in all parts of the town. She can also hear the screams of people being attacked or fleeing. She shoots the last walker visible at the fence and moves down to the ground. The area is clear of surviving walking dead so she signals Daryl to help her clear the streets. They begin circling each house, clearing the areas. They find three walker feasting on a person in a back yard. Using knives they disperse all three easily.

* * *

The next four hours is spent killing and piling the dead into the street. They don't know how many residents they lost yet but the group is trying to sort bodies in order to find anyone they may know. The night is long and chaotic. Jameson sees the horrified and shocked looks on the townies faces. They had already experienced the invasion but many of them were not involved in the fight. Most of the women had been hiding with the elderly and children. Jameson overhears Spencer telling Deanna that he was the last person guarding the gate.

"I let Gabriel in and told him to lock up. I came here to see the meeting. I thought someone was taking over for me." Spencer told the group. Jameson shakes her head at the complete lack of responsibility. 'Fuckin no one on the gate.' She growls to herself. It is completely ridiculous how lax these people are.

Jameson finds Daryl and grabs his hand. He looks down at her and then glances around. She smirks at his shyness despite everyone knowing they are together. He pulls her to him, cupping her face and lowers his mouth to hers. The kiss is urgent and wanting. She feels the desperation also. She truly thought she may have been bitten or scratched. It was a close call, something she hadn't had in a long time.

"Thought I'd lost ya. Fuckin…..Jameson. I wouldn'" he stammers, his hand gripping her face and neck tightly. "I can't lose ya." He says firmly, kissing her again but more passionately than desperate. She moans and pulls back. She looks up at him and says, "Can't lose you either Daryl. Ever." He close his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. His breath fanning over her face. She closes her eyes also and brings her lips forward again, kissing him gently and then pulling back fully. She looks up and says, "Lets get back to work. I wanna crash soon and we need to get this shit sorted."

Jameson watches Rick and Deanna speaking. She hopes they are working out some kind of agreement. Jameson hopes that since Deanna crossed the line, giving the order to execute Pete for killing her husband, that she will be able to finally realize the state of the new real world, that difficult and horrific decisions must be made. That saving a civilization can only be possibly by losing some of their humanity. Jameson hopes Deanna can finally see that the old world and its set of moral norms, civilities and penalties for crimes committed is gone. The new world is horrific and with its brutality comes change.

* * *

**Ok so it was slightly different with an invasion of walkers instead of the few. I hope it was good and not too drawn out. Thanks again for reading, reviewing and fav/following. Please checkout my other Jameson fanfic, Cupcakes and Cigarettes. **


	34. Chapter 33

**Thank you all for the great responses to this story. I really had no idea if anyone would actually read it! **

**This is a shorter chapter but the next is almost complete. **

**Thanks agin for all the views, favorites, follows and reviews. I hope I can keep you entertained!**

**As always I do not own TWD, their amazing character or the story lines. **

* * *

It's been a week since walkers invaded town after the gate was left open. Rick and Deanna came to a consensus that town leaders will discuss punishment for acts against the group but Rick will make the final call. Any acts against the safety of the group as a whole or a specific individual can carry the price of death but the decision won't be taken lightly. Rick explains the need for the townspeople to respect the laws and rules. They will have punishments that fit the crime; hard labor in the farm, doing construction and working on walker body retrieval for smaller offenses. Rick tells Deanna and the other town leaders that depending on the situation and the person punishments may vary. He doesn't believe that they will be executing people willynilly but he assures them that it will eventually happen. There won't be the option of exile any longer. It holds to big of a risk of future retaliation. If whatever act a person commits used to warrant exile in the past will now most likely come with the cost of death.

Rick also outlines his ideas of what needs to be done to make the town more secure. Mandatory weapons training and basic first aid will be started. He wants all of the citizens to know how to defend themselves. The training will no longer be just for people who go beyond the walls. They will be even more vigilant about security procedures. They also discuss Gabriel. After much talk they decide he will be given body retrieval and disposal duties. He denies leaving the gate open. Jameson believes it was left open on purpose but she isn't on the committee so she only gave her opinion to Rick. He gave her instructions to keep a close eye on the man.

* * *

Having used a lot of ammo from the walker invasion Daryl and Jameson are leaving on run to an old police station, which is a days drive away. Glenn is still shaken by his last supply run and is taking a break from leading them. Daryl decides to bring Aaron along in order to train him how to do supply runs. He needs the more experience of operating beyond the walls besides recruitment trips.

"We're going to camp overnight and get to the station tomorrow afternoon. We'll keep our eyes open for places we haven't searched before on the way there." Jameson is telling Aaron as they drive along the abandoned highway. The ride is smooth with only one roadblock. They push a few cars out of the way to get through but it is easy enough. Aaron points out a small strip mall that looks fairly untouched. Daryl pulls in and circles the entire building before parking in front of a mom and pop outdoor supply shop.

"We'll clear one shop at a time. Get want we can. We need ammo and guns but look for other useful shit." Jameson tells Aaron. "Me and Daryl will enter, you follow. Watch how we move and signal to learn what works best for clearing a building."

They exit the SUV and approach the building. The windows are still intact and the door is locked. Daryl knocks on the window and they wait to see if anything moves inside. A walker appears at the glass door. Its face is has rotted off leaving exposed teeth and skull. The milky eyes shift back and forth but don't focus on its prey outside. A second one appears below it, crawling along without legs.

Jameson drops to a knee and begins picking the lock with her recently acquired kit. Aaron watches and says, "Where'd you learn that?"

"Used to do B&amp;E's before the fall," she says popping the lock open. Aaron chuckles but stops when he sees Jameson isn't joking. "Seriously?" he asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." She says, standing up. "You get top one, I'll get the crawler." She tells Daryl. He nods and raises his knife to the height of the walking corpse. Jameson pulls the door open allowing the walker to stumble out. Daryl nails it with his hunting knife while Jameson stabs the crawler below it. They knock again and wait for any stragglers. Daryl and Jameson step into the shop and clear each aisle and head toward the back. Aaron follows behind keeping an eye behind them. They clear the back office and walk into the main part of the store again. "You stand watch Aaron, we'll grab shit. One sharp whistle is ya see anythin'" Daryl tells him.

Jameson begins at the gun counter, searching for any useable ammo. She finds a few boxes of rifle ammo and two boxes of buckshot. There was a unopened box of hunting knives and small caliber revolver still in its gun case. Daryl searches the fishing section, pulling out a few rods and a box of hooks. They move into the outdoor section that has some lanterns left along with two camp stoves and their fuel canisters. They move quietly, rarely speaking. Jameson grabs two giant duffle bags to store all their supplies. The clothing area provides them with winter gear that they'll need once the season hits. Its fall now so the weather will be cooling soon. Jameson finds a whole shelf of MREs. She holds one up to Daryl with a grin. He smirks and nods. They may have a lot of supplies back in town but when they do overnight runs MREs are the best options to conserve space. It also allows them to eat without making a fire. Daryl finds a small portable water filter with replacement charcoal filters. They move out and drop their bags off at the car. There are three more shops to clear, a small pharmacy, a tiny market and a small diner.

"Le's just move down the line." Daryl says, knocking on the pharmacy window. The door isn't lock and Jameson can see the shelves have been ransacked. "Looks hit but may be stuff left." She comments as they wait for walkers. Nothing shows up so they move in. "Ya wanna go in?" Daryl asks Aaron. He nods and takes a turn searching. Jameson and Aaron walk in carefully. "Clear first, then search." She whispers.

They walk silently down the two aisles, ending at the tiny pharmacists counter. "I'll search meds, you do the front." She tells him, pushing her way through the employees only door. The drug storage shelves look almost empty but Jameson grabs a few plastic bags in case. She finds a few boxes of condoms and boxes of plan B. She shrugs and throws them in.

'No ones wants to get knocked up anymore,' she thinks to herself.

She wanders through the dark room, her flashlight searching for walkers and supplies. She hears a scurrying sound and sees a few rats scuttling along the wall. She shivers and feels grossed out. She hates rodents. She finds expired a few bottles of antibiotics and pain relievers. The next set of shelves has asthma medicine and boxes of Sudafed. The last shelving unit has diabetes supplies. She grabs boxes of syringes and lance kits. As she is leaving the tiny room she see a first aid kit on the wall and empties it into another bag. She walks out into the retail part of the store and sees Aaron loading his finds into the SUV. Daryl nods at her and looks at her bags. He raises and eyebrow and the boxes of condoms.

"What we don't need 'em but others do." She says as he looks embarrassed. She playfully slaps his shoulder at his obvious shyness in front of Aaron. "I'm sure he knows that we fuck Daryl." She snarks, embarrassing him further. He glares at her but it holds no weight. Aaron is smirking at the two.

The market is still locked but looks vacant. Knocking on the window they find that there are three walkers inside. They look like they've been inside for longer than the first two. Jameson can't even tell if they were male or female. Jameson picks the lock to the front door as Daryl prepares to kill the first one. Jameson opens the door a crack allowing Daryl to stab the first one through the crack. The other two push hard into the door making Jameson open it further. She stabs one as Daryl shoots the third with a bolt. They knock again but no others shuffle forward. Jameson stays outside to watch while the other two go inside. Daryl and Aaron walk carefully through the tiny market that used to provide locals with everyday staples and local produce. The produce section contains long ago rotten food and the shelves have been emptied. They find a few cans of soup and beans that had rolled underneath the shelves but otherwise the shop is a bust. They search the back office and find a shotgun but no ammo. The last place is a tiny diner that advertises their world famous pulled pork.

"Ya think they got any pulled pork left?" Jameson says while picking the lock.

Daryl grunts and then knocks on the window. Nothing shambles forward so they enter but stay cautious. Jameson and Aaron move inside. Jameson sees blood smeared on the floor. There are drag marks leading to the kitchen. She points it out to Aaron and signals him follow her. She holds her flashlight and knife in the other. Aaron keeps his silenced handgun trained on the kitchen door. Jameson knocks on the kitchen door and then listens. There is a moan and a rustling of fabric. She pushes the door open slowly and sees a walker dragging itself towards her. It has legs but they are apparently not working. She walks in slowly, stabbing it through the top of its head. They search the rest of the kitchen including the walk in freezer and find it clear of further threats. They find two huge bags of rice and giant can of cooking oil. Aaron finds a huge jar of pickles and a jar of pickled pig feet. He makes a disgusted face but Jameson smiles.

"Daryl's gonna be all over those. That's a redneck delicacy." She says with a chuckle.

"That's disgusting," Aaron replies shaking his head.

Jameson shrugs and say, "Never tried 'em. Maybe I will. Might be delicious."

Aaron gags and hands it to her. He grabs the bags of rice and heads out of the kitchen. Jameson makes one more pass and sees another first aid kit below the counter. She grabs it and heads out.

"Look what we found Daryl." She says presenting the pigs feet like Vana White. "Connoisseurs of pickled pig parts will love this jar of perfectly aged pigs feet. Martin's pig parts the choice for discerning tastes." She announces in her best game show host voice.

Daryl smirks at her and grabs it. "Reckon this is the same brand Merle loved." Jameson smiles and says, "I don't think you'll have to share those. Although I may try one if I can get past the fact that they still have toe nails" She shakes her head at the idea. Aaron goes back in for the bulk jar of pickles and then they head out.

* * *

Daryl takes a backroad cutting through a national forest. He decides to look for a cabin to secure for the evening. Jameson is cleaning her knife and humming. Daryl watches her in the review mirror. Aaron asks, "Did you sing before, like in a band?" Jameson looks up and raises an eyebrow. "You sang at the memorial. Sounded like you would've." He explains. Jameson nods and says, "Yeah. A little bit. Mostly just bars."

"You should sing somethin'." Daryl tells her, raising a corner of his mouth. Jameson rolls her eyes and shrugs. "Are ya ever gonna get tired of me croonin' away?" she asks, sliding her knife back into the sheath on her thigh.

"Nah. Never." he says quietly as he slows down. Jameson looks over the seats and sees why he's slowed. There's a tree down in the road. "Gonna have to pull it with the car," Daryl says as he opens his door. Aaron and Jameson follow. "I'll keep watch." Jameson says, taking a position where she can see both ahead and behind them. The forests surround them so she makes sure to scan all around. Daryl hooks the tree up to the winch they have on the front of their car. Once its hooked up they pull the tree out of the way. Jameson looks at it as they pull it and walks towards the giant trunk. She signals Daryl to look at what she's found. "It was cut down." She says quietly. Daryl squints at it and becomes more alert to their surroundings. He walks ahead on the road checking out the visible tracks. He doesn't see any other tire tracks. They all climb in their car and discuss what they should do.

"Could be a trap or could be people trying to keep their place safe." Jameson says.

Aaron rubs his chin and says, "They could be good people, just securing their land."

Daryl nods and chews on his lip. The most direct route is this backroad. If they go around it adds at least another day to their trip. "Le's go through. Keep our eyes open for other signs of people." Jameson nods and feels a slight twist in her gut. She doesn't like going where other people are obviously at. She knows they need to recruit but it still puts her on edge.

They continue to drive on the old dirt road and begin seeing a few tiny secluded driveways. "Watch for tracks." Daryl tells her over his shoulder. She nods and watches the right side of the road as he looks left. She sees a drive that leads to a large cabin approaching. "Got a cabin on the left. Slow down." She tells Daryl. They slow to a crawl and Jameson pulls her binoculars out. She scans the cabin and sees a old jeep parked near a garage. The windows are all boarded up and she sees strings of cans around the perimeter. "Definitely were or are people there. Windows are secured and there a perimeter fence." She says and adds, "I don't see any movement." Aaron nods and asks, "Should we go on and double back, watch for people?" Daryl bites his thumb and shrugs a shoulder. Jameson looks at him. She can tell he's torn on the subject. They want to recruit but they also need to follow through on their mission for ammo.

"We'll go ahead a ways, hide the car and hike back. Look for recent tracks. Watch a couple hours." He decides looking at each of them for approval. Jameson nods and agrees to go with it.

They drive a mile down the road and find a well-hidden driveway that doesn't have any tracks. They pull the car in and make sure its not visible from the road. Hiking back to the cabin Daryl gives Aaron pointers on walking quietly and hiding his tracks. James takes the rear to watch their backs. They get a few hundred feet from the cabin and lay down behind some brush. Jameson uses her binoculars again. She shakes her head after a few moments having seen no movement. Daryl signals them to stay there while he moves towards the driveway. He wants to check for any recent tire tracks. Jameson keeps an eye on the cabin and Daryl's progress until he is out of sight.

"Watch our backs," Jameson whispers to Aaron when she notices him only looking towards the cabin. He leans against a tree facing the opposite direction and keeps watch. He taps her on the shoulder when he sees two walkers to their right shuffling towards them. Jameson frowns, she doesn't want to deal with walkers. It will just bring attention to them. She lays the binoculars down and signals Aaron to watch the cabin. She moves carefully towards them and tries to keep covered from the cabin while taking care of the shuffling corpses. One is a man wearing overalls. He hasn't been dead long and is wearing a machete on his belt. He has a giant chunk of flesh removed from his neck. She kicks his knee and stabs upward. She tries to lessen the noise from his fall but he's very heavy and his body still causes a loud thud as he hits the forest floor. The second walker is a teenage girl. Her once white dress is black with dried blood. Her blonde hair is falling out in clumps. She has multiple bites on her arms and legs. She stumbles towards Jameson, arms outstretched. Jameson jams her knife into her temple and grabs her arm to lower her to the ground. As she does the skin on her arm sloughs off. She gags as she lets go but the sticky skin clings to her hand. She shakes it off and crouches down, gagging still. She makes her way back to Aaron and raises an eyebrow. He shakes his head in response. He hasn't seen anyone. Jameson takes the binoculars and searches for Daryl. She sees him walking back, still moving carefully but not as hidden.

He gets back to them and says quietly, "No tracks. Place hasn't been used for at least a couple weeks. Le's head up." He turns and makes his way towards the cabin.

When they get to the cabin they see no tracks near the garage or any of the entrances. Daryl carefully climbs the steps and glares at the creaking wood. Jameson smirks and shrugs a shoulder. Nothing they can do about it now. Daryl looks through the cracks of the boarded up windows. He sees movement inside and ducks down. Jameson kneels and places her ear to the door. She hears shuffling feet, the gate of a walker not a live person. She signals to Daryl that it's a walker and he nods. She listens longer and holds up three fingers. She can hear at least three distinct shuffling sounds.

Aaron is stand at the bottom on the stairs watching their surroundings but also observing the pair. He's impressed when he sees the two communicating without words and Jameson's deciphering how many bodies are inside. They circle the house, checking the back exit. The house has a screened in porch. Jameson slides inside and finds the remains of a woman, an ax embedded in her head. She steps over her and looks through the windows. She can see three walkers pacing in the living room and kitchen. She turns towards Daryl and raises a questioning eyebrow. She is asking him if he wants to check it out. He nods once. He figures if they were this prepared outside they might have valuable supplies.

They try the doorknob and find it locked. Jameson picks it and they open the door slowly. The first walker approaches and Daryl shoots it with a bolt. Jameson enters and stabs the second with her knife as Daryl loads another bolt. He shoots the third and they stop to listen. There aren't any other sounds from the cabin. They clear the rest of the rooms and begin searching for supplies. Jameson opens the kitchen cabinets and almost chokes on her tongue. It is filled with canned goods. She turns and looks at Daryl. He is standing there wide eyed. She shakes her head in disbelief and says, "We're gonna fill the SUV with all this shit. Might need a second vehicle depending on what we find at the station."

Daryl nods and says, "I'll go get the car, pull it up so we can load easily." Jameson nods and starts pulling the cans out, piling them on the kitchen table. Once she has everything pulled out she moves to the next room. She finds sleeping bags and camp lights in the living room. In the bathroom she finds a large supply of pain meds and heart medicine. They also have a stockpile of gauze, alcohol and a suture kit. The bedroom bedside table houses a 9mm handgun and a box of ammo. Jameson brings everything to the bed and finds a suitcase to carry it all. After packing it all up she takes it onto the porch. Aaron is standing watch and asks, "Good stuff?" Jameson nods and says, "Lots of food and first aid."

She walks to the garage to look for a box to carry the food in. She knocks and then opens it when no sounds come from inside. She enters slowly and sees another car inside the tiny shack of a garage. She shines her light around and a loud pounding makes her jump. She peers into the car and sees a walker inside. It's smashing its face against the glass, blood smearing across the window. She clears the rest of the garage and then finds a couple milk crates to use for the food. She doesn't bother with the walker in the car since its contained.

Jameson walks out into the drive way just as Daryl pulls up with the car. He drives it close ot the porch to help loading easier.

They get everything in the car and see that they may actually need a second car after they hit the police station. "Should we stay here for the night?" Jameson asks Daryl as they finish loading up the car. He nods and says, "Better place than most. Its pretty secure."

They pull their car around back and have it ready to leave if they need to and hunker down for the evening. They each take a watch but the night is quiet. Daryl makes sure to mark down the cabin on his map for future uses. It is definitely a good spot to have as a back up shelter. They all eat a can of their choice since they had such a great find at the location. Daryl eats a can of Spaghetti O's. Jameson laughs at his choice and he says as a kid he always wanted some but never got it. Jameson eats a can of chicken dumpling soup moaning the entire time she eats it. Aaron laughs at her obviously exaggerated moaning because it makes Daryl uncomfortable. He hasn't spent time with just the two before and he is seeing a different side of Daryl. He can tell Jameson allows him to lighten up without him feeling awkward. Aaron is happy that he came with the pair because not only has he gained experience beyond the walls but he also got to know both of them better.

* * *

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. The next day of their trip is almost written. Please checkout my other Jameson/Daryl story Cupcakes and Cigarettes :)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! So happy people are enjoying my active imagination. :)**


	35. Chapter 34

**This Chapter contains possible trigger situations: discussions/descriptions of sexual assault. Read with caution. 18+ only. **

**I don't own TWD or any of the characters. OC is my creation.**

* * *

They leave at dawn the next morning, traveling further on the dirt road towards the tiny town's police station. They have no idea what they might find but they are hoping the off the beaten path sheriff's office will help them supplement their weapons stores.

They pull up to the tiny building located at the end of main street in the town called Pinedale. It is surrounded in forest and looks quaint. The shops have been looted which makes the group think they won't be finding anything of use at the station. Weapons are the first things to disappear when looting happens but they will check regardless. They may get lucky.

They circle the building and see that there is one fire exit out back. They don't see any recent tracks near the building but it doesn't mean much. People can move without leaving them. Daryl and Jameson take point while Aaron stands watch outside. They find one dead cop, shot in the head in the sheriff's office. Daryl enters the hallway leading to the back of the small building. He finds the weapons storage. It is a large wire cage. It has been cleared out of guns and most of the ammo but there are still boxes of round on the top shelf. "I can search the back offices, you get into the cage?" Jameson offers. Daryl looks at her for a moment, deciding if he wants her to go to the darker part of the building by herself. He nods once and says, "Be safe." while giving her a pointed look. She smiles and says, "Always."

Jameson walks down the dark hallway, she's using a silenced handgun. She holds her flashlight under the arm holding her gun. She taps on the first door and doesn't hear any movement. Slowly opening the door she finds a restroom. She scans it with the flashlight and sees no storage for anything of use and moves to the next room. It is a storage closet that contains the first aid supplies and emergency medical bag.

She is digging through a large cabinet that contained a first aid emergency kit, including an emergency defibrillator. She doesn't hear the man approaching her before it's too late. He jams the gun into her back and wraps an arm around her neck.

"Tsk, tsk. Shouldn' be so unaware, never know who's sneakin' up on ya, doll." His gruff voice says, his mouth brushing against her ear. Jameson starts to decide her next move but he must've felt her adjust her stance.

"Uh uh uh." He murmurs as he brings his hand up, gripping her throat tighter.

"Get 'er wrists Lou." He says to another man behind him. Jameson hadn't realized there was second man.

'Fuckin hell Jameson. You Idiot' she berates herself for not hearing these guys coming.

The second guy steps next to her, yanking her hands off the first guy's forearm. He zipties them together in front of her. She wants to smile at him, he just made a terrible mistake keeping her hands in a useable position. They remove her hunting knife and machete.

"Got the other two before they knew what was comin' dumbfucks. Gary's guarding them." Lou says.

'Fuck three guys, no back up.' She thinks, grinding her teeth in frustration.

They begin walking her out to the front of the police station. The man holding Jameson has put his gun away and brought a knife to her throat. He's dragging her along, his hand gripping her hair. He's at least a half foot taller and solidly built. The second man was much shorter and even thinner than Jameson. As they get to the weapons locker Jameson sees Daryl and Aaron behind the wire grated storage cage. The third man is standing guard holding a machete. He is not as large as the first but bigger than the second. Daryl's burning holes into the scene before him. He doesn't like seeing Jameson being held by another man.

"Well, well, we got such a nice audience, don't we boys." He says placing his face close to Jameson's. "I wonder who this fine piece of ass's lover boy is. I'm guessing the redneck. How bout you Lou?"

Lou chuckles and says, "By the look in his eye betcha yer right Stan."

"Don' fuckin' touch 'er" Daryl growls, slamming his fist into the wire fencing.

"Oh I'm touching her redneck." Stan grunts back, his hand groping over Jameson's stomach and chest. She stiffens and tries to squirm away.

"Touch me again and I promise I'll cut your dick off before I kill you." She growls.

The man laughs loudly, "I like when they got spunk boys. Love me a fighter." The other two laugh with him.

He jams the knife tighter against her throat. She feels blood trickling down her throat and the sting of the blade.

"Now it's too bad someone scarred up that pretty lil' face already." He murmurs while stroking her temple, tracing the scar at her temple. Jameson yanks her head away. She's trying to focus on what her next step should be. Three able bodied men are possibly more than even she can handle. She knows this is going to be bad. She's not sure how bad but there's no way she's walking away from this uninjured.

Stan her pushes her towards the desk between her and the weapons cage. Daryl slams him self against the wire fencing, "Leave er alone!" He yells, punching the wire.

"Keep yellin' and I'll cut her to fuckin' pieces in front ya." Stan snarls.

He pushes Jameson, bending her over the top of the desk, her arms pinned underneath her. She realizes she still has the thin blades in her boot. She looks up at Daryl. She wants to reassure him but she's not sure she's going to be able to get out of this. His eyes are piercing into her. She can see the rage boiling inside him. She feels her heart clench at the thought of the pain he's going to be in watching this happen.

"Here's the deal doll." Stan says, running his hands over her back and grabbing her hips. He yanks her back against him and she feels him hard against her. She knows what's about to happen or at least what he is going to try to do. Daryl is growling and pacing like wild animal cornered. She watches him, helpless to make him not see what's happening to her. Aaron is standing there, his hands gripping the wire fencing, watching in horror. He has a black eye and a split lip from being jumped by three.

"I'm gonna have some fun. Then Lou and Gary get a ride. You're gonna be a good girl. Your boy toy gets to watch. We won't hurt him if you're good. Once we're done we leave. I won't kill ya unless ya cause me too much trouble. I like a little fight so feel free to struggle but know ya ain't stoppin' this from happenin'." He calmly explains, his hands still groping her. She sees Lou and Gary standing near the weapons cage, both obviously enjoying the show already.

She squeezes her eyes shut. This isn't something she's ever wanted to experience again. When she opens her eyes she sees Daryl. His fingers are tangled in the wire, gripping it so hard she sees blood dripping. Stan pushes her shirt up and sees her tattoo. "Well well, princess here's got a lot ink, don't she." He mutters, his hands rubbing up her spine. She tries to lurch away but his grip tightens.

He reaches under her tearing at the button and zipper of her pants, yanking them down. Her heart is pounding and her breathing hitches. He's pushing a large hand into her back, her arms being crushed below her. She stretching them downwards as far as she can reach but her fingertips barely touch the top of her boots.

She feels cool air hit her ass and thighs. She can't just lie there; she's got to get her knives. He releases some of the weight off her back in order to unbuckle his pants. Lou is grunting at the show, losing patience for his turn. "Fuckin hurry up man." He growls.

"Gonna take my time Lou, fuck off." Stan sneers, grabbing her hips painfully. She can feel him behind her, his pants are down, and he's pressing against her thighs. He leans over to talk to her, pressing his body against her. She can feel his bare skin against her. She wants to vomit. Daryl snarls and starts punching the gate again.

"Yer gonna love this." he groans, rubbing against her. She struggles, she can't not fight even if it's hopeless. She's throwing her shoulders back trying to squirm away. He grabs her hair, yanking her head back painfully. He slams her face into the desk. Her vision blurs and her nose explodes in pain. Blood gushes out of her face, into her open mouth. She moans and coughs. She can hear yelling and the wire cage being slammed and kicked

"Shut up, ya want me to gut her before I fuck 'er redneck?" He sneers, rubbing himself closer to his prize. Jameson shakes her head trying to clear it, she can't focus on what she wants to do. Everything is fuzzy. Her arms keep stretching to her boot. She feels the end of the grip of one of her blades. He grips her and tries to shove into her but she's squirming too much. Her face screws up as he grabs her painfully. She can't stop the growling scream that tears its way out her throat. She tries to struggle away more but he holds even harder. She feels his nails digging into her flesh. He lifts enough weight off her back to get more leverage. He still hasn't been able to enter her. He growls loudly and shouts, "Hold still bitch."

She is finally able to lift her leg slightly and reach further. Her fingers close around the blade and she pulls it up. The blade is now below her in front of her spread legs. The man is jamming against her, still struggling with her but she grinds her teeth. She doesn't look at Daryl. She can't lose focus. She lays her face down on the desk, blocking out everything, preparing to fight. She grips the knife and moves it between her spread legs and aims blindly, the blade slices into the man's thigh behind her. He yelps and releases her but doesn't move away. The other two men were so caught up in groping themselves they are stunned by the sudden change in the show. Jameson throws her head back jamming her skull into Stan's nose, breaking it and turns around, shoving the blade into the side of his neck. She hears the other two approaching, shouting. She drops below the desk, yanking up her pants to move better. She crawls under the desk moving to a darker spot of the room. She holds her breath as the two search for her in the tiny office. The lack of light is in her favor. Only one of them has a flashlight.

Lou rounds the desk, machete raised. She sees his foot clear the side of the desk and she stabs him in the foot, then pulls on his arm as he loses his balance. He rolls to his back, trying to swing his machete at her but she grabs the blade with her bare hand. She uses all her weight to push it against his neck. She pushes it until it tears through his trachea. She feels her hand gush blood from grabbing the open blade but she doesn't stop. Daryl is screaming. He sees her fighting for her life and he can't do anything. Aaron is staring at the scene in shock.

Gary grabs her from behind, hauling her up with an arm under her throat and a knife at her stomach. She's kicking and struggling trying to loosen his grip. She throws an elbow into his ribs, making him grunt and lose his balance. His blade cuts across her abdomen but she ignores it. Twisting more and stomping on his foot he loses his grip entirely. She spins around and steps back. She circles around the desk avoiding his lunges. He is trying to stab her but she's out maneuvering him again. He charges but she yanks his arm, pulling him farther than he planned, he drops his knife as he falls to his knees. She's behind him now. She pulls her arms around his throat, using her zip tied wrists to choke him. She tightens her legs around his stomach, wrapping her ankles together and squeezes. He stands with her on his back. Daryl watches her choking the man. He knows she has an advantage but his heart is hammering. He is so scared he is going to watch her die.

Jameson can see the weapon cage to her right but focuses on what she needs to do. Gary is yanking at her wrists and almost removes them. He can't get her loose so he blindly stumbles backwards slamming her into the wall behind them. Her head bounces off the drywall. She groans loudly but she doesn't let go. She yanks as hard as she can against his throat. The plastic ties are cutting into her wrists but she doesn't feel the pain. She can vaguely hear Daryl yelling but can't make it out. Her arms are weakening but she finds another surge of adrenaline. She tugs her arms backwards. Pulling with every bit of strength she has left. She hears him choking, sputtering and finally he goes lax. He falls to his knees and she tumbles with him. They both slam into the ground hard. Jameson gets tangled with his body. Her legs are partially pinned under his stomach. She is straddling his back. She doesn't release him yet, she pulls until she can't any longer. She can feel blood oozing from his neck now. The ties have cut into the sensitive flesh of his neck. She is still hearing yelling but her mind is consumed with the fight or flight reaction. Her heart is slamming into her ribs. Jameson's body is trembling from the exertion.

She unwraps her arms from his neck and pulls her legs out. Standing on wobbly legs she reaches down and grabs the knife he dropped and shoves into his temple for good measure. She stumbles to the guy she cut with the machete and stabs him through the eye socket. Jameson walks to the first man, the man who tried to rape her and stands over him. Daryl is screaming behind her but she doesn't look at him yet, she doesn't even hear what he is yelling. The man is on the ground still bleeding out. She kneels next to him, his eyes are wide and he's coughing up blood. Her chest is heaving from fighting but she is starting to feel the rage roll through her. She glances down and then sneers at him.

" 'member what I said, touch me again and I'll cut your dick off before I kill you?" she asks him.

His coughs out a please and watches in horror as she grabs him. She cuts it off in one motion, chucking it across the room and begins stabbing him in the chest. He is coughing and screaming a high pitched keening. She does it until her hands are sinking into his chest cavity, her hands scraping against his broken ribs. She stabs one more time through his eye and then stands up. Her arms are dripping in blood; her face is covered with their blood and hers. Jameson's vision is spotty from breathing so hard. She's beyond exhausted, her breathing coming in jagged pants, her arms are trembling from the fight.

"Get the keys Jameson," she realizes Daryl is yelling. She looks up at him finally and then looks around the room. She doesn't know where they are and is getting woozier. Her head hit the wall hard and the exhaustion of fighting for her life is overwhelming her.

"On the desk by the wall." He shouts, still pulling on the gate.

She stumbles over and falls to her knees, her legs giving out. She crawls as best as she can with tied wrists and pulls herself up, grabbing the keys. The cage seems like miles away. She tries to stand again but falls to her already bruised knees. She pulls her arms back and chucks the keys towards the cage. They land next to the gate and Daryl shoves his hand through, scrapping the skin off his knuckles to get them. He finally reaches them and unlocks the gate. He runs over to her, sliding across the floor on his knees grabbing onto her. He pulls her face up to see the damage. Her nose looks broken and is still bleeding down her face.

"Fuck Jameson. Stay with me," he saying but she's getting dizzy, her eyes rolling back.

"Jus dizzy now," she mumbles. "M'fine"

He pulls her into a hug and lets an anguished cry. "M'sorry." He mutters over and over.

"Come on let's go, Now." Aaron shouts. He runs to the door and glances out to look for walkers. The fight was loud and will have definitely attracted any in the area. Daryl cuts her hands loose; looking at the deep cuts that now circle her tiny wrists.

"Grab stuff," Jameson mumbles. Daryl shakes his head, "Gotta go."

"No need it. Trip for nothing if we leave it." She mutters, wiping the blood from her under her nose. She spits a bunch out of her mouth. "Please get it."

Aaron grabs the duffle bag of ammo and throws it into the car and jogs back to the supplies closet. Daryl helps Jameson up and gets her into the back seat.

"Aaron drive" he growls. He throws a bunch of gear into the front passenger seat so he can sit with her in the back. He crawls in beside her and they take off.

"Where am I goin'?" Aaron asks as he speeds away.

"Go to that cabin, I gotta fix her up," Daryl say, lifting her shirt to see the cut across her stomach and turns her hand over looking at the deep gash on her palm. Jameson rests her head against the window and moans when Daryl peels the shirt away from the injury.

"Sorry darlin'. You're gonna be ok." He says and then starts punching the passenger seat, growling undistinguishable curse words. He can't believe he just watched Jameson be victimized and didn't do anything to stop it. She just fought for her life yet again and he wasn't able to do anything.

"FUCK." He screams, his rage for the situation is burning him alive. He can't sit still. He wants to go back and kill those monsters a hundred times over. He watched her lose her shit, mutilating the corpse and it still feels like it wasn't enough. Aaron keeps looking in the mirror at the two.

"Is she doin' ok?" he asks quietly.

Daryl snaps, "She ain't ok. How the fuck did they get the jump on ya?" He's pissed and he needs to take it out on someone.

"I don't know Daryl." He says flatly. He knows that anything he says will not be enough. He just hopes that Daryl and Jameson will forgive him for his fuck up.

"Don' blame him Daryl. Happens to anyone." Jameson mumbles. She's getting sleepier and everything is aching. She wants to just sleep until everything stops hurting.

Daryl presses a wad of gauze on the stomach wound and Jameson moans out loudly. "Gotta stop the bleedin'. M'sorry." He says gently. He places a towel in her hand and tells her to squeeze. Daryl is taking deep breaths trying to calm his racing heart. He has never been so scared or angry in his life. Watching that bastard all over her will forever be burned into his mind. He doesn't know how he will ever forgive himself for not stopping it from happening.

* * *

They pull into the driveway of the cabin and see it is still vacant. Aaron pulls around back and backs in.

"Stay here with her, gonna clear it again." Daryl says hopping out of the car. He clears it quickly and then lifts her out of the car. He tells Aaron to bring in a first aid kit. She needs stitches in her stomach and hand.

Jameson has blacked out by the time Daryl lays her down on the floor. Aaron brings in a couple sleeping bags as a make shift bed and spreads out the first aid supplies Daryl needs. They begin cleaning her wounds and Daryl gets her to wake up to take some pain meds. His hands shake as he sews the wound on her stomach and the one on her palm. Aaron sits back watching and helping when Daryl asks for it. Watching the woman fight for her life is not something he will ever get over. He can't believe that she was able to even accomplish what she did. He has developed even more respect for her.

Once she is sewn up and her other injuries are cleaned and wrapped Daryl stands up and starts pacing. The rage of the day is seeping from his pores. He punches his fist through a wall and growls loudly.

"Daryl stop you're gonna hurt yourself." Aaron says, standing up trying to calm the man. Daryl turns and lunges at him, grabbing him by the throat. He pushes him into a wall and growls into his face, "Don' fuckin talk ta me righ' now."

Aaron nods and bows his head. Guilt is sucking him under and making it difficult to even breath. He looks at Jameson lying on the floor, her nose swollen and bruised; she's getting two black eyes and her wrists and hand are bandaged.

Daryl is looking out the window and chest heaving. He turns back to Aaron and says, "Do I….." he trails off, trying to get the question out but is too scared to actually ask it. Aaron looks at him and waits from him to finish the question.

"Do I need ta look at her… at what he did. Could she be hurt down there?" he says low and rough. Aaron's eyes widen and he looks over at her and back at him. "Daryl I…I don't know." He says, shaking his head.

Daryl huffs out a breath and looks away. He looks back at her and walks over. "Leave," he says flatly to Aaron. Aaron walks into the kitchen away from the two. Kneeling down he looks over her, checking for signs of blood between her legs. He doesn't realize that the guy didn't even get a chance to rape her before she stabbed him. He doesn't see any and takes a breath. She opens her eyes when she feels him near her, moving her legs. "Hey." She mumbles, slurred from pain meds and exhaustion.

Daryl nods and clears his throat. He doesn't trust himself to speak with out breaking. "M'ok." She says, grabbing his hand and adds, "M'sorry ya had to watch."

Daryl growls and looks away. "Don' fuckin apologize ta me. This is my fault. Shoulda went with ya. Shoulda stopped it." He says his voice cracking several times as his emotions overwhelm him. Jameson shakes her head and says, "No. don't. This is on those fuckers. They did it. Not you."

"Don' matter." He grumbles, pushing the matted hair off her forehead. "Are ya…did he. Does it hurt." He says quietly glancing down at her legs, afraid to even speak about it. Jameson shakes her head slightly and says, "He didn't….I was movin' too much. He couldn't…..and then I stabbed him."

He lets out a huge breath and nods once and turns away. His eyes are blurry and his chest is tight. He can't hold back the sob and he bends down, crushing his face into neck. She wraps her arm around his neck, gripping his hair.

"M'ok. Its over." She says. His body shakes and her shoulder is wet. She holds his head against her until his breathing slows down.

"M'sorry." He whispers into her neck. "Yer hurt 'n I'm bein' a pussy."

"Shush. That hurt ya too, not just me. At least I got to gut those fuckers." She says trying to make him feel better. "I kept my promise to him too."

Daryl nods and sits up. Jameson looks up and says, "Sorry I lost it. I just couldn't stop stabbing him. My mind just snapped."

Daryl strokes her cheek and whispers, "I woulda torn them limb from limb if I coulda."

He grabs a bottle of water and lifts her head to sip it. He grabs a t-shirt and says, "Let's get ya cleaned up." She nods and sits up, groaning as she does. The wound on her stomach is burning from getting stitches and her back is sore from being slammed into the wall.

"I gotta check your head too. Are ya dizzy or nauseous?" Daryl asks moving to sit behind her. He probes the back of her head finding a large lump. She flinches and says, "No I'm fine now." She pours water on the t-shirt, wiping her face and arms off. Aaron walks back in and stands there quietly. Jameson looks at him and sees his injuries. "We need to clean that lip up Aaron." She says and gestures him to come over. He shakes his head and looks away. She can see his face crumble as he looks away. Jameson can see he is being crushed with guilt.

"Aaron come here." She demands, pointing at the ground next to her. He walks over and sits down. She grabs the kit next to her getting out the alcohol and some gauze pads. Daryl stands up and walks to the front window. He is still swallowing his rage and wants to lash out at Aaron again. Jameson can tell Daryl is pissed at Aaron but she doesn't blame Aaron. Three against one is almost impossible odds. She knows that she lucked out. It could've gone either way. If she didn't have her knives tucked in her boot or had proper training she would be raped and most likely dead by now.

She pours some alcohol on a gauze pad and tells him it's gonna sting. She wipes his lip and sees that it is split but not badly. He sits still and can't believe this woman who just fought for her life is tending to his wounds. He grabs her hand and looks at her. "I'm sorry." He tells her, his voice cracking. She shakes her head, "Don't. We made it. Its over."

Daryl watches her tend to Aaron and gains even more respect for her. She's hurt badly but still takes the time to help another. He shakes his head in disbelief and goes into the kitchen. Aaron brought food inside so Daryl gets some dinner ready for them. He brings a few cans into the living room and another bottle of water. When he comes back in he sees Jameson giving Aaron a hug. He stops in his tracks, not wanting to interrupt. He hears her whisper, "He'll forgive ya. Give him time." She makes eye contact with Daryl and raises an eyebrow as if to say 'Right?' He rolls his eyes at her and walks towards the pair.

They all eat some food and Jameson passes out as soon as she lies down. Daryl takes first watch and tells Aaron to rest. He'd taken a few punches and needed to rest up also. Besides Daryl knows he won't be sleeping any time soon. He is still replaying the images of Jameson being attacked. He doesn't care that the guy didn't actually get to rape her. It was close enough to the act that he is still tortured by it. He just hopes that he won't see it every time he closes his eyes or god forbid every time he tries to touch in an intimate way. The mere thought of it makes him sick to his stomach with worry.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading. Hopefully Jameson kicking their asses softens the blow of her assault. Not to mention she got to keep her promise of removing his manhood! Sorry to keep hurting her but it's fun to write her kicking ass and taking names later. Don't hate me for the drama. It brings some excitement to the story for me. :) **

**Again thank you for all your love! Please checkout my other story **

**Cupcakes and Cigarettes another Jameson/Daryl story! **


	36. Chapter 35

**Thanks you so much for all the favs, follows and reviews! **

**The Chapter has some description of assault. Just a warning. **

**I don't own any of the walking dead characters or story lines. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think so far!**

* * *

They pull in through the gates of Alexandria. Rick is standing there waiting for them. He squints at the trio as he sees Aaron's black eye. He walks around the side and sees Daryl helping Jameson out of the car. She is hurting even more today than last night. Her muscles ache from choking the guy and then stabbing the other in the chest a few dozen times. Her head and back are bruised and sore.

"What happened?!" he growls seeing her face. Her nose is swollen and bruised, she has two black eyes. They aren't swollen shut but they are remarkably purple.

"Ran into some trouble. Gotta get 'er ta the doc." Daryl says, holding Jameson's waist. She tries to walk on her own but Daryl is having none of it. She rolls her eyes at Rick and gives him a grim smile. "I'm fine." She says and pats his shoulder. Aaron follows them and walks next to Rick.

"What happened?" Rick asks Aaron as they move slowly.

"Three guys jumped us in the police station….we, Daryl and I were locked in the weapons cage." He says not able to make eye contact with the man, still riddled with guilt. Rick squints at him and asks, "What about Jameson?"

"They had her." Aaron says, his voice cracking. He looks away and stops walking. He closes his eyes, the images flashing through his mind. He shakes his head and says, "She saved herself. I don't know how. I watched it but I still don't know how she did it."

Rick stands there in shock and looks towards the clinic. "Did they….?" He can't even finish the sentence.

"One was when she got a hold of one of her knives." He says flatly, looking at the ground. "She saved of us. They said they'd let us go but they wouldn't have. Seeing her…..seeing her fight like that. She's stronger than anyone I've ever met. Not just physically. She's a survivor."

Rick nods and rubs the back of his neck. "Daryl watched this happen?" he asks looking at the man in front of him. Seeing his pained expression turn even paler. "Yeah. Never felt that much rage roll off someone. I thought he was going to tearing the wire fencing apart with his bare hands." Aaron says looking at the clinic. Rick nods and turns to go to the clinic. He turns back and says, "Come on, lets have 'em look at that lip."

* * *

Daryl is pacing behind Phillip as he looks at Jameson's wounds.

"Ya did a good job sewing her up," He tells Daryl. Daryl grunts and says, "Shoulda kept it from happen." Jameson shakes her head but doesn't reply. She knows he's going to blame himself no matter what she says.

"Your nose isn't broken, just swollen. The lump on your head is pretty big but there isn't a cut. I don't think you have a concussion. Any vomiting?" Phillip asks Jameson. She shakes her head and says, "I was dizzy at first but nothing later on. Just tender."

He nods and unwraps her wrist. He grimaces at the raw skin. "Ouch. What kinda ties were these?" he asks, gently probing the wounds. Jameson hisses and Daryl steps forward. He wants to punch the guy for hurting her.

"Daryl I'm fine. He's gotta check 'em. They were plastic zip ties." She tells the doctor.

"K, good. Better than rusty wire or something." He says mainly to himself.

Phillip cleans them as gently as he can. "Don't need stitches but we'll keep them wrapped, change 'em daily. Any other injuries?" he asks and adds quietly, "Do you need a pelvic. exam?"

She shakes her head, glancing at Daryl. He growls and pacing even more aggressively. Phillip watches him and turns back to Jameson. "Are you sure?" he asks. Daryl snaps, "She said no!"

"Daryl, stop. It didn't get that far. I am ok." She states clearly and firmly looking at Daryl rather that the doctor. Phillip nods and tells her he will get her some antibiotics and pain meds. He recommends resting for a week to let the wound on her stomach time to mend and she will need to be careful using any weapons with her left hand for two weeks. When he leaves the room Rick knocks on the open door frame and asks if he can come in. Daryl nods and crosses the room, standing at the window.

"How ya feelin?" he asks her. She smiles sadly and says, "I'm fine."

"Ya ain't fine godamnit. Ya almost died! How can ya say yer fine?" Daryl hollers, he can't contain his anger and he knows he is lashing out but can't stop himself.

"Daryl, please stop." She says weakly looking at him. She knows he's hurting from witnessing her being attacked. She can't imagine what he must have felt seeing it happen. She saw him held hostage by the two men in the forest but they weren't hurting him or threatening to violate him in front of her. She felt true terror when she witnessed just their threats. Watching him be attacked would've killed her.

Daryl shakes his head and looks away. Rick bites his lip and tries to decide what to ask that won't piss Daryl off. He doesn't want to set Daryl off again.

"Will they be a problem?" he asks quietly.

"They won't be a problem for anyone ever again," she says flatly looking at him with hate in her eyes. She clenches her jaw and looks down at her bloodied hands. She pretty much dug a huge hole into his chest cavity with her knife. She has scratched the skin off her knuckles on his jagged broken ribs. Rick looks at her hands. He sees the damage and sees blood caked under her nails. He reaches out and takes one of her hands, gently squeezing it.

"Ya did good." He says, looking at her trying to convey his complete honesty. He turns and watches Daryl gnawing on his thumb. "Do we need to go back?" he asks him.

"No we got everything." Daryl tells him chewing on his lip. "Found a lot of food at a cabin." Rick nods and then tells them to rest up, that they don't need to worry about any duties for the next few days. Daryl doesn't respond he just stares out the window. He keeps picturing Jameson's bloody face as the bastard stands behind her. He growls without knowing it and rolls his shoulders and neck. He needs to punch someone or smash something. Rick wants to reassure his brother but knows there is nothing that will appease the man yet. He knows what is like to see a loved one be attacked and almost victimized. He witnessed it with Carl that night before they got to Terminus. He knows how it breaks a part of you to feel so helpless to save someone you are supposed to protect. He hopes that Daryl can get past his rage to take care of her because no matter how strong someone is everyone has a breaking point.

Phillip brings the meds in and tells them to go home, eat and rest. Daryl helps her up but she shrugs off his help. She tells him she's ok to walk but seeing his disappointed face she tells him to stay close in case she needs him. Jameson hates seeing him in emotional pain. When he broke down and cried on her shoulder last night she felt like her heart was being ripped out. It wasn't something she'd ever thought she'd see or want to see again.

* * *

They walk home from the clinic. Jameson is walking ok but she is mainly faking it. She doesn't want to have everyone see her hobble along. Daryl can tell she's holding herself straighter than she should. He understands because he would do the same thing. No one likes to look weak. They are just arriving at their house when Jack jogs up.

"Jesus Christ Jameson. Hate to see the other guy." He remarks jokingly, not knowing what happened. She looks at him and says, "Which one?" She doesn't say anything else. Jack looks at Daryl with a worried expression. Daryl shakes his head once, telling him not to ask yet. He wants to get her settled and then he will inform her brother what happened. Normally he would tell everyone to fuck off but Jack is her brother and he deserves to know.

* * *

Daryl relays the whole event to Jack. He sat silent, glowering at the floor, flexing his fists. By the end of the story he is pacing a hole in the rug. Daryl prepares himself for her brother to beat the shit out of him for not protecting her better.

"Ain't your fault, bro," Jack says rolling his neck and shoulders. Like Daryl, he needs to punch the fuck out of something. Daryl scoffs and shakes his head. "Shoulda stopped it. That fucker…." He growls and put his head in his hands. He feels like he's swallowing glass. Jack watches him struggle and can't imagine what seeing it was like. Just hearing what happened was hard enough.

"Did he at least suffer?" Jack asks.

"She cut his dick off while he watched and then carve a 10 inch hole into his chest with a hunting knife." Daryl said grimly grinding his teeth. "That was after she stabbed him in the neck and leg."

Jack looks at him shocked for a moment and then snorts. "Well, that's my baby sister for ya."

Daryl shakes his head and suddenly laughs gruffly.

"This world is so fucked that something like that makes us laugh." Jack says scrubbing his face.

Daryl nods and says, "Yeah. See ya in hell."

They sit silently for a few minutes before Daryl tells Jack he's going to go lay down with her. Jack tells him he will check in on them in a few hours to see if they need anything.

* * *

Jameson is sitting on the back porch of the house smoking a cigarette. Daryl went on a hunt after she insisted he go relax and stop smothering her.

"Didn't know you smoke," Carl says sitting down next to her. She nods and blows smoke away from him. "Used to, stopped when they became scarce. Felt like havin' one." She explains inhaling deeply enjoying the old familiar burn.

"You doin ok?" he asks, leaning against the porch railing. Jameson nods automatically even though she is on the edge of barely ok and totally fucked.

"Ya don't have to lie if you aren't" Carl says, playing with a small pocketknife.

Jameson shrugs and says, "Fake it till you make." Carl laughs and nods. They sit silently for a few minutes, Jameson finishing her smoke and Carl carving a star into the porch railing.

"I heard what happened." Carl says quietly without making eye contact. Jameson turns and looks at the teen. She clears her throat and shrugs again.

"If you wanna talk about shit you can," He says, chewing on his bottom lip.

Jameson shakes her head and looks across the yard. She has never been one to pour her guts out but it feels like she's reaching a limit to what she can hold in.

"They said you saved yourself, Daryl and Aaron too." Carl tells her, scooting to sit next to her on the top step.

Jameson shakes her head and let her head hang, staring at the ground. "I did what I had to do but…..I went to far." She whispers, not making eye contact, biting her nail.

"Dad said you did good. That they were bad people." Carl says, trying to comfort her.

"Ya well I'm not sure I'm much different than they were," she says quietly looking at him for the first time see he moved over.

"You're a good person. You didn't attack them, they attacked you." he says firmly.

"I went batshit crazy Carl, you didn't see what I did. I…..I went too far." She says, struggling to talk about it and not explain the details.

Carl thinks for a moment and says, "I killed a boy. Back when we were in the prison. I was guarding Hershel, Beth and Judith. He came with the group attacking us. He was surrendering and I shot him."

Jameson watches him as the memories pass through his eyes. "You were defending yourself and your family."

"No I killed him after he was surrendering. I snapped too. Afterwards I didn't feel anything. " He says quietly and plays with the pocketknife, opening and closing it.

"It's not the same Carl. What I did…" She says, chewing on the inside of her cheek, "I'm a monster." She finishes in a whisper, wiping a stray tear away.

"You're not a monster. Those men were monsters. World is better without them." He says firmly. She wipes another tear away and says, "Carl you don't have try to make me feel better. Ya don't need to be dealing with a crying girl."

"I have a baby sister, I'm used to crying girls." He says with a smirk.

Jameson rolls her eyes and under her breath says, "smartass". She looks over at Carl and sees he's battling with a decision when he begins talking.

"When Michonne, my dad and I were going to Terminus, we were camping one night and some men like that found us." Carl tells her while looking away. "My dad had killed one of their guys to escape a few days earlier and they came looking for us. One guy had my dad and another had Michonne. I was in a car but a guy pulled me out." He pauses and swallows. He has never talked to anyone about that night.

"Daryl was with them," he says looking at her. Jameson eyes widen and she feels a trickle of fear go down her back, "What?" she gasps out.

"No, he didn't know what they were. He lost Beth and was all alone. He didn't know it was us they were following. He tried to stop them when he saw it was us." He assures her and then continues. "I was..the guy was on top of me….. I couldn't see him but Daryl was gettin' beaten up by the other two. My dad lost it when he saw the guy on top of me trying to…" he stops, clears his throat and continues, "anyways he killed the guy holding him. Michonne got to the one who had her. The guy holding me down, he tried to get away and my dad, he killed him but he..he lost it. Did some crazy things. There was a lot of blood. " Carl stops, biting his nails as he replays the horrific sight.

"He saw someone hurting you, its understandable to lose control in that situation." Jameson tells him.

Carl nods and says, "I was scared of him for awhile after that. I thought that we were all monsters. That the things we had done made us bad people."

Jameson chews on her lip and gets what he's trying to do.

Carl looks at her and says, "But now I know that this world, it's changed and so have we. And to survive sometimes we do bad things but it doesn't make us monsters, it makes us survivors. And sometimes surviving is so hard that it breaks parts of you but it doesn't have to always be like that." Carl says sounding far older than his age. Jameson bumps her shoulder against his.

"How'd you get so smart?" she aks with a smirk.

Carl chuckles and says, "Fake it til you make it."

Jameson laughs and shakes her head.

She puts her arm around Carl's shoulders and sees him blush. "Are you blushing Carl?" she says with a smirk. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" She wiggles her eyebrows.

"Shuddup." He grumbles and tries to pull away but she holds on.

She squeezes his shoulder and says in a serious tone, "Thanks." She lets him go.

Carl nods, still blushing. She smirks at the teen and then teases him, "So I heard there's a cute girl living near by."

Carl's face got even redder. "Shuddup." He growls. Jameson smiles widely and bumps her shoulder against his again. "Sorry I won't fuck with you Carl. Just sayin' I'm a girl 'n if you need advice on wooing let me know." She smiles kindly.

Carl shrugs and says, "I'll let ya know."

They sat for a few more minutes quietly when Rick walks around the corner. He smiles slightly and Jameson gets the impression he's heard some or all of their conversation. "How ya feelin Jameson?" he asks standing in front of the pair.

Jameson shrugs and says, "I've had worse." Rick nods and rubs the back of his neck. "Hey Carl can you go check in with Carol and see if she needs help with Judith?" he asks. Carl sighs dramatically and then smiles, "You could just say, 'Carl go away I need to talk to Jameson'."

Rick laughs and says, "Carl go away and help with your sister."

Carl nods and says, "Better."

Jameson watches the teen lope into the house and turns back to Rick.

"He's a good kid, takes after his dad." She says, pulling out another smoke. "Don't tell Daryl I've smoked two of his pack."

Rick chuckles and says, "Didn't know you smoke." Jameson shrugs a shoulder and lights her smoke. Inhaling deeply she leans back against the porch rail.

Rick sits down next to her. "Ya hear us earlier?" she asks quietly.

"Yeah." He says, nodding slightly. Jameson watches him, waiting for him to collect his thoughts.

"When I saw that happening to Carl," he pauses, swallows hard and then clears his throat. "I saw red. It was like everything stopped and all I could think of was tearing them apart. I literally tore the guy's throat out who was holding me. I saw Carl underneath that sick bastard. It was jus' him 'n me. We were in this soundless void, I couldn' hear or see anyone else. I gutted the fucker and nothing coulda stopped me stabbin' him. A switch flipped inside me 'n I felt every ounce of anger from everythin' that had ever happened since the world went ta shit. It was like all the worst parts of the world were inside that guy's chest 'n I had ta destroy it." Jameson nods and chews her lip. The thought of Carl being attacked like that in front of his dad gives her chills.

"Could….could you talk to Daryl about shit? I know he's struggling with having been there and watching." She asks, looking down at her busted hands.

"I was plannin' on it. Wanted ta let him cool down a bit." He said picking up one of her hands, turning it over to see her knuckles.

"From his ribs…I, Rick I mutilated him." she says, swallowing hard and shaking her head clear. Rick watches her closely and then pulls her into his side, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. He can practically feels the pain rolling off her.

"What happened ta ya was horrific. It was something that should never ever happen. Even the strongest of people break when they're pushed so far. You were attacked 'n fought for your life. Reactin' the way ya did is completely natural. Ya ain't a bad person because what those bastards did pushed ya over the edge. Ya lost ya'self in the heat of the moment. That type of rage burns straight through ya. I know." he says.

"I don't want ya worryin' about what ya did bein' right or wrong because the whole damn thing was wrong." He tells her, still hugging her into his side. He feels her nod and can feel his shoulder is damp. A tremor of a sob shakes through her and he wraps his other arm around her. He chews his lip, controlling his urge to join her. He glances up when he sees movement. Daryl is standing off to the side looking worried. Rick nods once letting him know she's all right. Daryl waits to make sure but goes to the side of the house to wait for her to calm down. Rick is one of the only people Daryl will trust fully to take care of Jameson if he couldn't.

Jameson takes a deep breath, blowing it out slowly and sits up. Rick pats her back and says, "Better?" He gives her a small smile. Jameson rolls her eyes and nods once. She clears her throat and says, "Thanks Rick. Sorry to weep all over you."

Rick shrugs and says, "Better than baby vomit."

Jameson shakes her head, laughing. "Not going to argue with that."

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are lying in bed. Jameson felt better after talking to Carl and Rick earlier in the day. She knew she could talk to Daryl about it but his ability to be objective about what happened is difficult having witnessed. She hopes Rick will talk to him and help him get through his guilt and anger.

"I heard ya talked to Rick 'bout stuff." Daryl says quietly while rewrapping Jameson's wrists. She nods and chews her lip. She doesn't want him to be angry for not talking to him first.

"I'm not mad," he adds having seen her worried expression.

"Just needed some perspective I guess. Talked to Carl too." She tells him. He looks up, surprised that she would talk to the boy.

"Why Carl?" He asks feeling somewhat jealous about it.

"He told me about that night on the road, when those guys you were with attacked them," she says quietly, looking down. Daryl stops his hands and then sighs. "I didn't know what they were." He whispers feeling guilt wash over him.

"I know Daryl, I just meant…..Carl told me about what happened to him. What happened after with Rick." She explains and continues, "He is a pretty perceptive kid." Daryl nods and finishes wrapping her hands. She sits back on the sofa and stares off for a while and he can tell she's not really there next to him. That she's thinking about what happened.

"Do you think we could get that desk out of here?" she asks quietly not making eye contact with him, picking at her nails. He squints for a moment trying to figure out why she wants to rearrange furniture all of a sudden but then realizes why. He looks at it and instantly remembers the scene he had watched and wants to take an ax to the damn thing.

"I can get it out now if you want me too." He says leaning forward, his elbow on his knees. Jameson swallows loudly and shakes her head. "Just maybe tomorrow."

She tells him quietly still avoiding his eyes. His chest aches and he wants to do nothing more than to scoop her up and hug her. He doesn't know how to touch her now. He feels like if he makes one wrong move he'll break her. He doesn't know if being close to her now will upset her. Daryl fears despite her outward strength that she may be crumbling inside. She has needed such a hard exterior her whole life that what is happening inside her can sometimes be a mystery to him.

"First thing tomorrow, Jack and me will do it. Promise." He says trying to get a view of her eyes. "Jameson…I, just if you wanna..I'm here. Always here for you." he stammers. Jameson lifts her eyes to his and nods. "I know." She assures him.

"You wanna get some sleep?" he asks jutting his chin to the bed. She smiles and nods.

Once they get settled under the covers Jameson scoots over and cuddles into his chest. Daryl wraps his arms around her, thankful she still wants to have contact with him. He lays his cheek against the top of her head, inhale in her scent. He smells cigarette smoke. "Ya smoke today?" he asks curiously.

Jameson hesitates and says, "Ummmmmm maybe?"

Daryl chuckles and says, "I don' care if ya do, just didn't know you did."

"I stopped when I couldn't find 'em anymore. Just felt like it today." She says tracing a scar on his chest.

"Where'd ya get 'em?" he asks suspiciously, squinting his eyes.

When Jameson doesn't answer right away he knows she swiped them from him.

"No where." She says and giggles. Daryl squeezes her and scoffs, "Ya lil' thief."

Jameson laughs louder and says, "I told you of my criminal record. Ya can't be mad at me now."

"Pffft. Ya owe me big time woman." He says gruffly but not meaning it. He strokes up and down her back feeling her relax against him. He wants to ask her if its ok to touch her like that but isn't sure if he should bring it.

"I'm ok," she says somehow reading his mind.

"Ya tell me if you're not ok?" he whispers, still stroking her back. She nods into his chest, her eyes drooping. Her breathing evens out and he can tell she's fallen asleep. He lays there listening to her breathing and can feel the steady thump of her heart against his bare chest. He wants to squeeze her and kiss her all over. The anger has lessened but the panic and fear is still going strong inside him. He knows he almost lost her. That she would've been taken from him in one the worst ways imaginable right in front of him. When he closes his eyes he still sees her scared face, blood pouring out of her nose and her eyes burning into his. Daryl doesn't sleep the entire night. He spends it reliving what he saw and then watching her sleep. Its almost as if he fears he will close his eyes and she'll disappear. He holds her close and despite not being religious, prays that he can be better at keeping her safe.

* * *

**Kinda angsty but needed to get on the road to recovery. Thank you so much for reading! Let me now what you think. Also please checkout my other Jameson O'Connell/Daryl vic Cupcakes and Cigarettes. **


	37. Chapter 36

**Thank you all for reading my fanfic! I have been blown away by the reviews and PMs regard the story. **

**Super happy people are enjoying my ramblings.**

**Please checkout my other Jameson/Daryl fic, Cupcakes and Cigarettes. **

**Fav/Follow and review! I love to hear from my readers!**

* * *

Jameson is resting at home while Daryl does exterior patrols. She promises to take it easy but she's going a little stir crazy. After speaking to Carl and Rick the day before she's been feeling better about what happened. It isn't necessarily that she felt bad about killing the men but she felt that she took too much pleasure from it. They deserved to be dispatched from the living but Jameson knew that the extent of damage she inflicted on the one man was beyond normal.

All of the townies are avoiding her. She is a solitary person, even living in a town so it didn't necessarily bother her. Unfortunately she has heard that descriptions of what she did to the men were getting around. Some of it is exaggerated but most is pretty accurate. She had mutilated the guy and now people were talking. Sasha tells her that a couple townies are saying that Jameson shouldn't be trusted any longer, that anyone who can murder people shouldn't be allowed to stay. They are talking about how dangerous she is and not any better than the monsters beyond the walls. Jameson tries to not be bothered by their distrust but it still stings.

Deciding to take a walk for some fresh air, Jameson starts off along the tiny residential street. She sees John and Abby on their front porch and stops to see how they were adapting to town life.

"Hey Abby," Jameson says with a small smile.

"Jameson! Dad said you were back. What happened to your face?" Abby asks, hopping down the steps. Jameson looks up and sees John's pensive face. She curses herself for making everyone uncomfortable. It is obvious he has heard the details of the incident.

"Had a little accident. I'm ok." Jameson answers the little girl while kneeling down to give her a hug. "Ya been good while I was gone? Going to school?"

"Yep. Dad says I'm smart. I get to read the big kids books now," Abby brags with a big grin. Jameson smiles and nods saying, "I thought you were a smarty pants."

"How've you been John? They get you working the construction teams?" Jameson asks, trying to lessen the man's discomfort.

"Yeah, working with Jack and Abraham to get a couple new buildings done." John says shifting from one foot to the other. "Hey Abby will ya go in the house and get me a bottle of water?"

"Sure dad. Can I have a snack?" Abby asks bouncing up the stairs. " 'course baby girl. Grab a apple."

The girl bounds inside and John turns to Jameson.

"Look John I know that you've heard stuff but I'm not a danger or anything," she says, chewing on her lip.

"What? Why would I think that?" John asks his brow furrowed. "I was just gonna ask you if you were doin' ok. I heard….about what happened."

"I know people are talking about me losing it, that I'm dangerous. Just don't want people to think I'd do that here. It was just…a bad situation." Jameson says averting her eyes.

"Well I heard a stupid rumor but it doesn't matter. People who get scared because you did what ya had to, haven't been out there. Surviving out there is difficult in more ways than one." John explains, sitting on the steps. Jameson bit her cheek and nods, looking away. "Thanks." She says quietly and then adds, "I'm gonna take a walk. Thanks for asking, I'm ok." John scratches his beard and says, "No problem, if ya need anything just let me know."

Smiling Jameson nods and continues down the street. It wasn't that she was necessarily surprised that people are scared of her now. She scared herself but after all she has done for the town Jameson was hoping it wouldn't be a problem.

'Guess there's always gotta be a hater,' Jameson thought wryly.

At the corner she notices Deanna walking towards her and sighs. "Hi Jameson I was just coming to see you," the pinched faced lady says.

Jameson nods and asks, "Whatcha need Deanna?"

"I just wanted to tell you thank you. Alan told me how you saved Daryl and him, not to mention yourself. I just want you to know that I appreciate you getting everyone back safely. " Deanna says, surprising Jameson with her sincerity since the two women don't normally see eye to eye.

"Umm thanks Deanna. Just glad to be back," Jameson mutters, scuffing her shoe on the uneven cement pathway, feeling awkward with the compliment.

"Rick told me about...the assault. I wanted to let you know that one of our residents is a counselor. She used to work with rape and abuse victims. If you'd like I can have her visit with you." the older woman says, patting Jameson on the shoulder.

"I'm fine." Jameson says frowning slightly. She didn't know that the specific details had been leaked. Jameson feels embarrassed by the thought everyone knowing about the attempted rape. It makes her think they will see her as weak now. A stupid weak woman.

"Nothin' happened and I'm ok," Jameson adds, looking away from the woman's observant eyes.

"Rick and I were talking about when you're healed you teaching some self defense classes. There's also talk about requiring physical training. We need to get people in shape to take care of themselves and others," Deanna says looking at a group of women chat across the road and adds, "Our group needs to be able to defend themselves from people like the men you ran into."

Jameson nods and chews on her lip. After a moment she says, "Yeah ok. I could do that. Michonne and Jack would be good helping with classes also. They both know how to fight well and are good with physical training regimens."

Deanna nods and gives her a tight smile and says, "Ok well once you're able we will get everything up and running. Thank you again Jameson. I know we have had our difficulties but I want you to know that we appreciate what you've done for the town."

Jameson nods awkwardly and says a quiet, "Thanks."

They part ways and Jameson continues on her walk. Jameson doesn't know if she disgusts the townies or if they are just curious about what happened but she keeps her head down avoiding the prying eyes. Since her face is still bruised and her wrists are wrapped in gauze, there is no way to hide what happened.

As she approaches the construction site of a new building she sees Jack and Abraham bent over some blueprints. Thankfully Reg had already drafted up plans for additional buildings. All they need to do is follow them and possibly use them for future projects.

"Hey Jamesie, how ya feelin?" Jack asks while approaching her. He tilts her chin up to see the bruising around her eyes. "At least they aren't swollen shut." He comments with a small smile.

Jameson shrugs and says, "Not the worst black eyes I've had."

Jacks nods and gives her a one armed hug. She pats his back and pulls away. He juts his chin towards Abraham and asks her, "Ya wanna see the plans we got?"

They wander over and look at the giant paper plans on a makeshift table.

"Jameson." Abraham greets her and squeezes her shoulder with his large hand. "Glad your back."

Jameson smiles and nods in response. She looks over the plans and sees it is a drawing for a multi family home, small studio apartments that share a kitchen and living space.

"Looks good, definitely give us more space to spread out." She says while looking over at the foundation they've already poured. The two men point out a few issues they are having with the build and the lack of supplies. Jameson listens and thinks over where they might be able to find the building materials they need. She tells them she will look over the maps Daryl and her were putting together of the area north of town. They may have found more construction sites or building supplies stores. With a short farewell she continues her walk around town. Her stomach is hurting at this point but she doesn't want to go back to the house. Making her way towards the gardens she glances up and sees Derrick and Jonesy tilling soil for a new crop of vegetables.

"Jameson! Glad to see you up and about." Jonesy shouts while Derrick looks her up and down. Her eyes tighten slightly at feeling his gaze.

"Hey, heard ya ran into trouble. Didn't know it was that bad." Derrick tells her while walking over. "It broken?" he asks gesturing to her nose.

"Nah just bruised. It's fine." Jameson says feeling uncomfortable with his stare. Jameson would have avoiding talking to the man if Jonesy hadn't called her over. He still looks at her to intensely. She sees him looking at her bruised and scabbed hands. Derrick squints at them and then looks away. "They need to give you better back up when you're out there," He says flatly turning to look in her eyes.

Jameson glares at him for a moment and snaps, "I had perfectly good back. There are no guarantees out there. Shit happens." Jameson shakes her head and leaves the two abruptly, heading back home. She was fed up with people judging others actions or decisions when they have no personal experiences in similar situations.

* * *

She is walking up the porch steps when Daryl flings the front door open. "Ya ain't supposed to be walking around. Ya need to rest." He says angrily.

Jameson shrugs and brushes past him, walking into the kitchen.

"I need some air Daryl. Please don't get on my case. Would you wanna sit around all day not doing anything?" she says, pulling out a bottle of water.

Daryl follows her, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Just….will ya wait for me to come with ya next time?" he asks, biting his thumb nervously.

Jameson turns and looks at the worried man in front of her. "Ok Daryl but I will need to get back into the swing of things. Deanna and Rick want me to teach self-defense and PT to the residents. Once this stomach wound is healed I am gonna start training again." She tells him while sipping her water.

"Ok that's fine but ya gotta heal first." He offers, walking closer to her. He watches for any distress before reaching up, brushing hair off her sweaty forehead. Jameson leans in, placing her head against his chest as he wraps his arms around her. She wants to assure him that she will be fine. Feeling skittish after the attack is inevitable but she doesn't think it will be a problem with Daryl.

"Glad your feelin' good enough to walk around," he says quietly. "Just worry 'bout ya." He feels her nod against his chest as he tightens his arms slightly. "Me too," she mumbles suddenly feeling exhausted. "I'm gonna take a nap, wanna join me?"

Daryl looks down and nods, pulling her towards the bedroom. Crawling into bed they settle down and curl around each other. Jameson is happy her body isn't acting defensively. Truthfully she had been worried that her anxiety may take over. The first time she had been assaulted back when she was alone, she dealt with staggering panic attacks and nightmares. Feeling stronger and less effected by it was both assuring and disturbing. No one should be used to that type of violence.

* * *

Two weeks pass quickly and Jameson is feeling almost fully recovered. Her hand suffers from some nerve damage since the cut had been so deep. She can use it fine but there is residual numbness in her palm and pinkie finger. Her stomach is also feeling much better, having only occasional pain when twisting. Jameson is working on strengthening her abdomen and building her tolerance back by working out with Michonne every other day. Usually they do a handful of laps around the interior wall and then follow up with weight training. Jameson likes working out with Michonne because they do it in silence most of the time. Neither woman enjoys idle chitchat. They discuss pertinent information but leave the gossip for the others.

Physical training is now a requirement for citizens. They aren't as demanding as the workouts that Jameson and Michonne partake in but are improving the groups strength. Required self-defense classes are beginning that afternoon. Jameson is spearheading the program with Michonne and Jack subbing as trainers. Abraham is also helping with the physical training having had military experience with PT.

"You excited about doing self-defense classes?" Michonne asks as they pass the supply building a fourth time. Jameson nods slightly and says, "It's important. Hopefully they're quick learners cuz I can get frustrated easily with idiots."

Michonne laughs and gives her a grin. "You never!" she says sarcastically.

Jameson rolls her eyes and teases, "Ya ain't any better lady. I'm pretty sure you make them pee their pants with the scowls you throw around. You're as bad as Daryl with your stink eye."

Michonne laughs again as they approach the finish line they have designated. They do warm down stretches and decided to forego the weight training since they will be teaching a class. Walking over to their house for a snack before the class starts they look up to see Maggie and Glenn walking back from the clinic. Maggie has started to show from her pregnancy. Glenn has been more relaxed now that time has passed from the disastrous supply run. His face has a large grin on it as they walk down the sidewalk holding hands. Jameson smiles and asks them how their appointment went.

Glenn looks at Maggie with a questioning looks as she nods slightly, her cheeks blushing. "It's a boy!" he says with his eyes alight with happiness.

"That's great guys," Jameson says, giving Maggie a one armed hug. Michonne smiles and says congratulations. They speak for a little about how the pregnancy is going while they walk home. Once there they go their separate ways, Michonne and Jameson eat lunch and then head to the park where classes are going to be held.

* * *

The class is going smoothly. Consisting of eight women and two teenage boys, Jameson is showing them hand-to-hand combat skills. The next part of the class is going to be escape maneuvers. Jameson is slightly apprehensive since the last time she was grabbed was that fateful attack two weeks ago. However Jack is going to be playing the aggressor and assures her that everything will be fine.

"Ok guys we are going to show you techniques of escaping an attack from behind," Jack says while motioning to Jameson. Her breathing picks up slightly but she squashes her unease, reasoning with herself that its only Jack.

Jameson faces away from Jack and tells the group, "Now like I told you, the best way to avoid being taken by surprise is being aware of your surroundings at all times. For this demonstration though we are going to assume that you are caught of guard. Even veterans make mistakes." Jameson shakes her head slightly thinking about how she fucked up and what it almost cost her. Glancing over she sees Rick standing off to the side watching the class. She isn't sure if he is just checking up on them or if he is worried about her ability to do it but it makes her nervous all the same.

Jack stands closely behind her and says quietly, "You can do this. Just remember it's me and your safe." He can see the tension in her shoulders and the slight tremor in her hand. He carefully wraps an arm around Jameson, putting her in a loose headlock.

"Now your attacker has gotten you by surprise. He is going to want to subdue you and control the situation. In order to get out of this hold you will need to keep a level head and not panic." Jameson explains.

She slides her hands to Jacks forearm, pulling to loosen his grip but he tightens it.

Jameson takes a breath, quelling her anxiety. "You gotta try and loosen his grip. Pulling on his forearm can sometimes do it but if you are being grabbed by someone Jack's size you won't have the strength or the leverage. While pulling you want to duck your chin like this," Jameson says, lower her chin to rest on her chest. "This move keeps your attacker from tightening his arm around your neck. You also want to widen your stance allowing you more stability."

She relaxes her body slightly, widening her stance, she tucks her chin down to get his arm from under her chin, loosening his hold.

"Now we wanna get him to loosen his grip even more and to do that you gotta use the places you can reach to your advantage. Throwing an elbow back into his rib, stomping on his foot and elbowing or grabbing his groin are possibilities." Jameson demonstrates the options.

Slowly showing the move of an elbow into his ribs while demonstrating a stomp to his toes of the opposite side. "These two in combination can be enough to throw him off balance. If he is off balance the less likely he will be able to hold on to you." Jameson shows how she can now squirm away. "At this point if you have a weapon you can injury or kill him. If you have a blade aiming for the throat is your best bet. The chest won't work because of the amount of bone. You can aim for the stomach but it won't do enough damage unless you go in and then drag it upwards." Jameson says and looks around to all their faces. It's a mixture of horror and concentration.

"Now if you have no weapon, throwing hits like these,"Jameson says while showing the group punches to the throat, a knee to the groin and gouging in the eyes.

"Ok now we will do a full on example," Jameson says looking at Jack to make sure he wants to go through with it.

"I'll be fine Jameson. I trust you to not kill me," He jokes but raises a questioning eyebrow. Jameson smiles warily, feeling completely unsure how she's going to react.

They repeat the scenario but Jack holds her more firmly. His arm tightens more aggressively. Jameson's heart rate picks up as she has a flash of the event in the police station. She blinks her eyes trying to clear her mind as the panic that starts to roll through her but her instincts take over. She moves quickly, doing exactly what she's shown the class but hits Jack harder the necessary.

"Umph," Jack grunts out as he is elbowed in the ribs and has is foot stomped on. Jameson turns quickly pulling out of his grip, forgetting the practiced steps.

Sliding under his arm as he tries to grab her on unstable feet, she rotates around him like she did to the man in the police station. Her mind is clouded with a flashback. She doesn't see Jack or the class watching. All her body feels is the presence of danger. Jack says her name but she doesn't react.

Taking advantage of his shock from the rib and foot combo she hops on his back putting him in a chokehold. She wraps her legs around his abdomen and squeezes as hard as she can, crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Umphfuckdamn, JAMESON." He grumbles out loudly as she tights her arms so he can't get his hands under or duck his chin like she did to him. Jack drops to his knees and then starts tapping her shoulder with his hand trying to signal his surrender but her brain is overwhelmed.

Jameson without thinking about the action pulls a knife, putting it to his throat. She feels arms gripping her from behind but it doesn't stop her.

"Jameson, let got. Your ok. Stop!" Rick is hollering, pulling the hand back with the knife. She is panting and shaking from the adrenaline. Her mind snaps back into the present and she jumps back from Jack.

"Fuck, fuckin." She mutters, shaking her head. She tosses her knife down and bends over, hands on her knees while gasping for air. Jack is on the ground bent over coughing from the pressure she had placed on his neck. Jameson feels her eyes burning with unshed tears, her chest is heaving while her body shakes from the panic. Jack stumbles to his feet turning around and approaches her slowly. "Jameson, you're good. It's ok." He tells her touching her shoulder but she yanks away. "Don't," she snaps and takes a deep shaky breath. Out of the corner of her eye she sees the horrified faces of her class.

"Can't….Can't do this," she shakily, looking up at Rick. She turns her back to everyone walking away to the edge of the park, scrubbing her face. Jameson's chest clenches at the thought of what she almost did. She isn't sure if she would've really stabbed him or not but it is frightening her. Jack walks up but approaches her from the side rather than from behind. "Jameson come on, come with me." He says gently, reaching his hand out. Jack tries to assure, "I'm ok Jamesie, It's ok."

Jameson looks over, her face crumbling from the regret. Her eyes blur as he pulls her into a hug. "I'm s-sorry. I just…it. I don't" she stammers griping his t-shirt in her fists. "Jack I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," Jameson keeps repeating, feeling guilt crush her.

Rick disperses the group telling them they will continue the class tomorrow. Everyone is murmuring and giving Jameson sidelong glances. She fears that she is provided them with more evidence of her instability.

Jack pulls away, wiping her face with his hands. "We shouldn't have put you in that situation. It's my fault. Come Jamesie please don't cry," He begs, pulling her into another tight hug.

They stand there for a few minutes before he pulls her along with him. His arm wrapped protectively over her shoulders. Jack glares at everyone who stares as they pass, snapping out quick 'fuck offs' to those who continue to send judgmental eyes their way. Jameson and Jack get to their house. They find Rick and Daryl speaking quietly on the porch. Jameson bites the inside of her cheek trying to subdue her anxiety. Daryl looks at her with sad eyes and it crushes her. Pity is not something she wants anyone to feel for her, especially Daryl.

'Just another fuckin broken girl,' she berates herself, walking up the steps. Daryl reaches out but she shakes her head once. Jack is still holding her close to his side and for some reason Jameson can't pull herself away. The fact that she almost stabbed her brother is ripping her apart.

They walk in and Jack sits with her in the living room. "It's gonna be fine Jameson," he says pushing her sweaty hair out of her face. Squeezing her eyes shut she takes a deep breath. "I almost fuckin' killed you Jack," she mumbles.

"Ya wouldn't have done it." Jack reasons but sounding less convinced of the statement. "We just won't do that scenario with you anymore."

"I don't think I am the right person to teach self-defense." Jameson states after a few moments of awkward silence.

Daryl and Rick enter the house after finishing their conversation. Rick walks over kneeling in front of Jameson. He puts a hand on her knee and says, "It's ok Jameson. It's normal to still have reactions like that. We shouldn't have pushed ya to do it. I shouldn' t have put ya in that situation." Rick looks at her with sad eyes, shaking his head. "Shoulda known better." He mumbles, looking down.

Jameson shakes her head and rants, "No I shouldn't be so fuckin' weak that I flip out like that. I'm fuckin' dangerous. I can't be trusted to teach them shit. My mind is fucked up. They already think I am a nut job. They all know what I did to that guy. I've heard them talking. I just showed them how fuckin' unstable I am." She stands up and starts pacing. Daryl reaches out grabbing her wrist. "Stop Jameson. Ya ain't unstable and ya ain't fucked up. Ya have every reason in the world to be upset like that. Fuck them for thinking you can't be trusted." He says, pulling her to him. She tries to pull away but he doesn't let her.

"C'mere girl." He says quietly but firmly.

Daryl wraps his arm around her, holding her against his chest. Jameson takes a deep breath but the weight of everything crashes into her all at once. A sob bubbles out of her chest, her fists clutching his leather vest like he's going to slip away. Cries wrack through her as her head pounds and knees weaken. Daryl doesn't hesitate, he slides his arm under her knees, picking her up and walking her into their bedroom. He leaves the other two men in the living room, knowing that Jameson wouldn't like witnesses to her breakdown. Daryl sits on the sofa in their room, holding her in his lap while rocking her slightly. Her cries lessen after a few minutes, turning into short gasps.

"You're ok. I gotcha. Gonna be ok, darlin'" he murmurs against her hair, kissing her temple and head. "You're gonna be fine. I gotcha."

* * *

**Daryl makes me swoon. Sorry for all the angst but I wanted to show that despite Jameson's strengths she is still human, not superwoman. **

**I believe anyone would have some emotional issues after a incident like she experienced.I also want to say I am not a self defense expert! I did a little research but I am not going to pretend to know what I am talking about! **

**Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite and review!**


	38. Chapter 37

**This chapter has some talk of child abuse, nothing graphic just a fair warning. **

**Thanks you for reading and please fav, follow, and review! **

**I don't own the Walking Dead characters or storylines.**

* * *

When Jameson wakes up her eyelids feel like sandpaper. They are puffy and sore. Daryl is still wrapped around her and his even breathing ghosts along her neck. She rolls over, placing her forehead underneath his chin. She feels his hum, a deep vibration through his chest. "Mornin'" he says huskily. She places a kiss to the middle of his chest, "Morin' Snookums." Daryl shakes with a laugh and squeezes her tightly.

"No." he says while shaking his head.

"CuddleWuddlebug?"

"No,"

"Honey Bunny?"

"Please No."

"Sweetie Pie?"

"Stop."

"Sweetcheeks?"

"Please stop now."

"Pffft. You're no fun."

"Ain't no teenage girl. Need a manly nickname."

"Like Bubba?"

Daryl snorts and says, "God. Stop woman."

"Dummy it is I guess." She smiles, kissing his chin.

While shaking his head he smirks, kisses her nose and then her mouth. His tongue is stroking hers gently, twisting slowly. Jameson shifts against him, moaning at feeling him hard against her stomach. Daryl's hand tightens against her waist and then it slides up her side stopping at her ribs, his thumb grazing the side of her breast. They kiss deeply for a moment when Daryl pulls back slightly.

"We should stop," he says quietly his thumb brushing back and forth on her ribs. Jameson wants to tell him not to. She wants to say she's fine but after breaking down the day before she's actually scared to fuck this up also. Pulling back slightly she nods once, chewing the inside of her cheek trying to subdue her guilt. She feels like a fuck up and wants to beat herself over the head.

"Hey," he says tilting her head up. "It's ok. I'll wait forever for ya. Never gonna make ya do somethin' ya ain't ready for." He leans forward kissing her lips gently while cupping her face. Jameson leans into his palm, enjoying the intimate touch.

"Thank you," she whispers against the rough skin of his palm.

He shakes his head and says, "Nothin ta thank me for. S'what a man does for his ol' lady." His lips quirk up slightly.

Jameson rolls her eyes. Daryl still struggles with the ooey-gooey parts of a relationship and usually deflects conversations about feelings with humor.

"Ol' lady huh?" she says smirking. Daryl gives her a cheeky grin and nods.

Jameson traces his lip with her thumb and can't not say it, "Love you Daryl."

She feels the weight of the words in her chest but it's a pleasant weight. Daryl's eyes soften while the hand on her cheek tightens slightly, pulling her closer. He kisses her deeply and when he pulls back his lips brush hers while he sighs, "Love ya darlin'"

* * *

A few days later Daryl and Jack are taking a hunting trip. They're travelling farther than they have before to hunt. The game around town has thinned and they are making more trips into outlying areas to find food.

"You sure you're ok if I go?" Daryl asks Jameson while packing his bag. "I'll be fine. I got some patrol hours and some time on the tower. I'm going to avoid dealing with idiots as much as possible. I prefer dead people right now, less judgy." Jameson tells him while sharpening his knife. Once she finishes it she hands it over. Daryl takes it from her and checks the edge over. "Don' trust me?" she asks with a smirk.

"Naw just admirin' your honin' skills," Daryl replies with a grin.

"Try not to murder my brother." Jameson says standing up.

"I'll try but ain't promisin' nothin'"Daryl smirks and pulls her into a hug. Jameson tilts her head and they kiss sweetly and slow.

* * *

They walk to the north gate where Jack is stowing his pack in a truck. Jameson watches as he pulls Carol into a tight hug, kissing the top of her head. She can't hear them speak but watches the small smiles and crinkled eyes.

'Love birds' she thinks to herself. Once they've pulled away Daryl and Jameson approach.

"Jack you be good and listen to your father," Jameson says in a mom voice.

Daryl shakes his head and says, "I'd drown this one if he was mine."

"Ya right Pops. Couldn't if ya tried." Jacks quips walking to Jameson and pulling her into a hug, lifting her off the ground.

"Keep each other safe," Jameson says quietly. "Want ya both home soon."

Jack squeezes her and says, "We'll be back soon. Take care and don't let 'em get ya down Jamesie." Jack is tired of the townies looking at Jameson like she's an rabid wild animal running loose.

Jameson nods and smiles. She likes that she has her brother back. It has been too long since she had the familial support. Some of the worst parts of Jameson's life were when they were all gone and she was left with her father. Without the emotional backup she had floundered. Jack doesn't even know the extent of crazy shit that she dealt with when sentenced to live with her father. It used to make Jameson laugh that because of her parole he was her personal probation officer, the person responsible for helping her live a stabile and law abiding life. Instead of a half way house she got him and the judge thought he was doing her a favor.

"Will do Jackie. Love ya." Jameson tells her brother then turns to Daryl. "I'll see you soon."

Daryl smiles and pulls her to him, throwing caution to the wind and kisses her firmly in front of an audience. Jameson can vaguely hear chuckles in the background but she's consumed with the feeling of her man's mouth. Feeling him pour his heart into her. It is Daryl's form of screaming 'I Love This Woman' from the mountaintops. Jameson grips his shirt and pulls away when she starts to get dizzy. She gasps a little and looks into his stormy eyes. He leans down kissing her softly once and quirks his lips. "See ya soon darlin'" he says gruffly, turning away and climbing into the truck.

Carol pats her on the shoulder and walks home, leaving her to watch them leave. As Jameson watches them shut the gates she has a rare feeling of loneliness. Being a solitary person has made her less likely to crave people or the relationships that go with them. Now that she has a man who is devoted to her and a family both adoptive and blood, standing there on the still darkened street feels like she was the last woman standing. Her heart instantly clenched and she had to force herself to stay rooted and not run after their truck. Taking a deep breath she wanders back home hoping being with her adoptive family will quell the heartache she feels.

* * *

Jameson can no longer walk down the street without blatant stares and whispering voices. In order to avoid it she is picking up shift in the clock tower and exterior patrols. She is walking her way to the exit gate to start her patrols when she passes a group of women chatting. They instantly quiet as she passes and within moments after she hears them whispering about her.

"Murderer." … "lets her stay here?"…. "She's probably planning on killing us all."

Without a beat and without turning around she loudly says, "I would have done it already if I wanted to."

Not waiting for a response she arrives at the gate. Now watched with two armed guards on the ground and a spotter on top, their security defenses are remarkably improved. They hand Jameson a walkie and open the gate.

"Be safe," John tells her as she passes through. Nodding in response she exits the safety of the walls to protect what is inside. The irony of the situation isn't lost on her. The people inside don't trust her while inside but trust her out there to keep them safe. The hypocrisy of it makes Jameson's gut turn sour. She doesn't necessarily care what they think about her but she feels that all of the blood, sweat and tears she's suffered at the expense of their safety, should be enough to award her at the very least respect as a human being.

With a sigh she begins her duties. Once outside and in the woods Jameson feels calm. Her mind focuses on her surroundings. Picking up the quiet nuances of the forest around her, she's transported to the time she was the only person she had to worry about. However it was also the time that she didn't have anyone caring if she got eaten or murdered. It is a double-edged sword, one side she now has people to care but also worry about and on the other she was just another walking dead girl, barely a blip on the radar of humanity. Now she knew that it was better to care and be cared for. She wouldn't change it for the world.

* * *

Daryl and Jack are driving a few hours away from town. They have a map of more forest preserve lands and are going to find bigger game. Daryl is trying to block out Jack's incessant chatter but it's difficult. It brings him back to a time when T-Dog was still around. He recalls the man constantly talking and driving Daryl up the wall. It was a long time ago and the feeling of loss is making his gut roil. He misses the people they have lost along the way.

Daryl begins listening when he hears Jack taking about Jameson. "She was sneaking back in after seeing some guy. Climbing up the lattice in the back of the house. It had all these thorny roses. She was climbing up past my bedroom window. I'm getting it on with my girl and see this thing fall past my window and land on the ground. At first I thought it was some peeping tom or some shit. I grab my baseball bat and open the window getting ready to take some fucker's head off and there's Jameson laying on her back drunk, giggling like a lunatic. Her shirt was all torn and she had scratches on her face. I just stared for a moment until I started laughing. The girl I was banging came over pissed at me leaving her hangin'. She stomps out of the house and I pull Jameson in through the window. The lattice and broken and pulled all the way off the house. Johnnie was so pissed because the Major was gonna be back the next day so Jameson and I spent the day nailing the shit back to the house. From then on she'd sneak into my bedroom and climb out the ground floor window. She was so clumsy growin up." He finishes chuckling and laying his head back against the headrest thinking about his sister as a dumb kid.

Daryl smirks slightly and thinks about what he doesn't know about her that Jack could divulge. " 'member you said shit was worse than she'd tol' me? Like what?" Daryl asked, chewing his cheek feeling guilty about snooping.

"Hmm I think the worst parts for her were the mind games he played. She can take a punch like champ but the mind fuckery he liked to do was what got to her. Used to tell her she was why our mom died. Said she got her cancer back because she had another kid. Constant put downs, telling her she was stupid 'n stuff. Liked to control her every fuckin' move. He didn't care who we were talking to but I saw the stupid notebooks she had to write in. Every single aspect of her day laid out for him. She was debriefed every night he was there. It was insane" Jack tells Daryl while picking at a hole in his jeans.

After a few moments he says, "He used to starve her as punishment, sleep deprivation. I'd sneak her food, let her sleep while I watched for him. He stood her in corners for days. I'd come home after a bender and find her practically sleeping standing up, head against the corner. She'd get a bruise on her forehead from it." Jack says his voice cracking. Daryl watches him out of the corner of his eye. "I was a shit brother to her. I should've been there and did more but I was just trying to escape. I was a big pussy and scared of the fucker. Any time I tried the belt would come out." Jack says, bitterly.

Daryl nods and chews his lip. "My brother Merle did the same thing. Escaped. Left me with my pa."

Jack clenches his eyes feeling guilt and says, "I'm glad she found ya."

Daryl feels awkward about talking about feelings but replies stiffly, "Me too."

He doesn't look at Jack, keeping his eyes on the road focusing on the upcoming task. He needs to get his head on straight after hearing such horrible details of the childhood of the woman he loves. He can't imagine what kind of monster would do that type of shit to her. He wishes he could find the fucker and kill him.

* * *

After hiding their truck the two start hiking further into the forest. Jack moves quietly just like Daryl and his sister. Growing up hunting and then becoming a marine he has developed extensive stealth skills. Despite his size he moves effortlessly.

They find tracks of a large buck and follow it for a few miles. Only needing to kill a handful of walkers the area is a good hunting spot, undisturbed by the undead predators. Daryl notices there has been a heavy rain within the last day or two. The forest floor is soggy and sticky with mud. Jack nods as he notices the same thing. They both will adjust their steps to factor in the change in traction.

They've finally come upon the large buck after tracking it for three hours. They will need to work fast to get the animal killed, field dressed and quartered for easier transport back to the truck. They will get back late but it's possible to do it in one day. Daryl takes the shot but the buck doesn't go down instantly, taking off into the forest. The men track it for another twenty minutes before they find it finally dead of its wound. Daryl hates when his shot doesn't kill the animal quickly. Suffering is not something he wants to cause any living creature, well unless they deserve it.

The pair works quickly. They knew the scent of blood would attract the dead and want to avoid loosing their much-needed protein. They get the animal field dressed and quartered. They have large plastic tarps to pack the meat up, fitting them into their packs. The loads are heavy but both men are more than capable of handling the weight as long as they don't need to fight.

Passing by a clearing they notice a few walkers roaming. They move quickly past and continue on their way. After another couple minutes Daryl notices more walkers and signals Jack to alter their path. They need to avoid them as much as possible since their movements are hindered by the giant packs.

Jack sees them first, a group of at least fifty walkers approaching them on their new path. Daryl can see past them and can make out even more following them.

"Fuck," he hisses quietly. They glance at each other and start to book it in the opposite direction, staying low and hidden for as long as possible. They can hear the walkers speeding up, following the sounds the men crashing through the forest. All stealth ability is abandoned for the sake of speed. Daryl and Jack burst through a forest line and are faced with the cliff side of a large gully. They look at each other, both calculating the next step to escape the herd following them. Time is running out and the sound of shuffling feet breaking through forest is getting louder by the second. Jack pulls his pack off, "Gonna have to sacrifice it, man." He yanks the ties on his pack, letting their fresh kill fall to the ground. Daryl growls loudly but does the same thing, grabbing his essentials again, shoving them hard in the sack .Running along the cliffs edge they hope the fresh meat gives them time to escape the majority of the herd.

Having rounded the entire ravine they can make out the walkers eating the large kill. Some have fallen over the edge of the cliff, rolling down the steep cliff to the rocky bottom.

"Fuckin bastards. Ain't gonna find another one now. Scared off all the game off," Daryl growls loudly, throwing his bag down in anger.

Jack rolls his shoulders; equal parts pissed off and tired. Taking a rest to drink and eat they begin the long walk back to the truck. They will need to camp and try a new spot the next morning.

"Which place you wanna go to next?" Jack asks as they trudge through the muddier side of the gully. They have moved a few feet away from the edge having seen parts of the earth giving way because of the excess moisture."We'll go further north, past the back of that herd," Daryl tells him, stepping over a log.

They continue to hike when one moment Jack is talking about a mission in Afghanistan and the next his footing gives way to a mudslide. Daryl grabs his arm at the last minute while holding onto a tree trunk. Jack is lying against muddy ground, trying to get purchase of a hand or foothold. The clumps of earth crumble away from him.

"Grrrrrfuck. Come man grab sumpthin'" Daryl growls as his grip begins slipping.

"Can'..nothing. Fuck…fuck," Jack stammers as the earth around him keeps sliding away. Finding a deep, sturdy root he holds on for dear life. They both work to pull each other up but everything they hold onto slides away underneath them. They both let out a yelp of surprise and a plethora of curse words.

They slide and tumble along rough earth, slamming into dirt covered boulders and tree stumps. Daryl is still holding onto Jack's arm, both men frozen in a panic. Just as they are approaching the end of their fall onto the jagged rocks below Daryl slams his side into a deep-rooted tree. His body acts as an anchor for Jack who grips onto another root. The hit to Daryl's ribs has winded him and he loses consciousness for a split second. His now broken ribs cause him to yell out in pain but his hand holds strong.

Jack begins scrambling up and finally finding stable footing. He can tell Daryl is seriously injured and he needs to stop his extra weight from pulling on the man further.

"Hold on Dixon," Jack says, crawling careful toward the moaning man.

Reaching him, he rolls Daryl unto his back, bracing him against the tree. They both pant loudly, trying to get their bearings.

"They broken?" Jack asks, watching Daryl grip his side. Daryl only nods because speaking and breathing is too painful. Jack looks up and sees they are more than half way down. If they walk diagonally they may be able to get to the ground below without slamming into the rocks below.

"Gonna have to go down before we can go up. The gully looks like it follows a river bed. Can ya walk?" Jack asks Daryl as he looks for the best path for them.

"Gonna have ta," Daryl says through clenched teeth. "I fuckin' hate ravines. Shits gettin' old."

Jack chuckles and asks, "This ain't your first rodeo huh?"

Daryl shakes his head and adds, "At least I'm not impaled on my bolts like last time." Daryl smirks a little and says, '"Well le's go."

Jack stands and figures out the path he wants to take. They toss their packs to the ground below to lessen their weight. Taking their steps carefully they use roots to maneuver without falling. Jack balances Daryl when he begins to slip and after what seems like a long hike down they put their feet on solid ground. Daryl sits on a large boulder, taking short rapid gasps. He hasn't had broken ribs in so long he's forgotten what a bitch they are.

Jack pulls out his first aid kit and says, "Take your shirt off, gonna wrap ya."

Daryl cringes because Jack is now going to see his back. Daryl doesn't want to trade dickhead father stories.

He slowly unbuttons it and shrugs it off as best as he can. Jack helps him sit up straightener and begins wrapping his ribs tightly to keep him from moving them and to ease the trouble he's having breathing. Jack pause for a second when he sees Daryl's back but he doesn't comment. He knew Daryl had a similar upbringing, anyone can see that, but seeing the scars on his back was like looking in a mirror. They both had the deep-knotted scar tissue as permanent reminders of what formed them into the men they are today. He realizes it's just another reason Daryl and Jameson were made for each other.

"K, feel better?" Jack asks, stuffing his first aid supplies away. Daryl nods and says, "Thanks." He was thanking him for not only fixing him up but also not asking about his scars.

"Let's walk that way, see if there's a less 'fall to your death path'." Jack tells him, helping him to his feet. After a few steps Daryl figures out how he can walk with the least amount of pain. Once they find the most acceptable route they talk about their next move. Night will be falling soon and Daryl needs to rest. Staying in the gully overnight might be the best way to avoid walkers. They hadn't seen any in the areas they walked so far and the ones that fell earlier in the day all died on impact. To err on the side of caution they choose the safety of the ravine over the unknown land above them.

Jack gets Daryl settled and fed. They clean the scraps and cuts from their fall and Daryl takes two pain pills, quickly passing out. Jack decides to stay on watch all night in order to allow Daryl to rest fully. His pain is going to slow him down enough in the morning; he'll need the extra energy to keep himself going.

* * *

**Darnit Daryl needs to avoid those ravines! Cliffhanger? Sorta but no worries the next chapter will fill you in! **

**Thanks for reading my stories. I appreciate all the wonderful feedback and praise. **


	39. Chapter 38

**The Chapter contains smutty action. 18 + older please. **

**I wanna say THANK YOU to all the reviews and kinds words. I am amazed at the amount of views, favs and follows. To think I was just randomly writing this story and got the guts to post it. Super happy its working out so well. **

**As always, I don't own TWD or AMC characters etc. I just play with them.**

**Contains lyrics from Metallica's Nothing Else matters and quote from the movie Frighteners. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The sun is slowly rising, bathing the ravine in warm sunlight. Jack spent the night on watch and although he feels tired he feels determined to get Daryl out and home. Daryl slowly sat up from his spot on the ground and looks around confused.

"Ya didn't wake me up fucker. Better not bitch bein' tired later." Daryl huffs gently rising to his feet. Jake scoffs, "Oh please ya think that was the first all nighter I've pulled?"

Jack pulls out some venison jerky to eat for breakfast. He throws the bag at Daryl hitting him in the back while he's pissing. Daryl turns after finishing and glares at him. "Jameson made me promise not ta murder you, kind regrettin that." He mutters slowly picking up the jerky package.

"Pfft. How ya plan on gettin' your broke ass up that cliff without me?" Jack asks with a cheeky grin. Daryl rolls his eyes and chews slowly. "Ribs feel better, may not be broke. Maybe just bruised."

"Least one's broke, felt it when I wrapped 'em." Jack says, drinking some water.

Daryl sat there for a few minutes and had a strange urge to share with Jack.

"You're right. Had 'em before. Can tell, just don' want 'em to be." Jack nods and chews his food waiting to see if Daryl was going to tell him more. He knows that Daryl doesn't talk about his past just like Jameson but wants to be there for him.

"My dad was a drunk bastard. Liked the leather belt. Broke me ribs a few times. They're prob'ly weak from it." He says averting his eyes from Jack. After a few seconds he said, "When Jameson saw my scars she said she'd seen them before. Said you and your brothers had 'em."

Jack rubs the back of his neck and sighs. "Yeah. He loved his the leather belt. Saw a movie once that had a line in it, 'My body is a roadmap of pain.' Well I got a map the size of Georgia on my back." Jack says then stood up, pulling his shirt up. Daryl looks at in disbelief. Daryl wasn't expecting Jack to show him. The scars were similar to Daryl's but there were even more, long rippled scars that covered his entire back. Some are so overlapped that there wasn't any normal skin tissue left. It was shocking, even to Daryl. "Jesus." He mutters before he could stop himself. "M'sorry. I didn' mean..."

"It's cool. How else can ya react to seeing 'em, they're horrifying. Truthfully I wouldn' change a thing about 'em." Jack tells him pulling his shirt back down. "They used to make me feel weak and ashamed. Like if I showed people they would think I couldn't protect myself. That I was a pussy." Daryl nods and bit his thumb. It was exactly how he felt about his. "Now?" he asks.

Jack sat down in front of him. "Now when I look at 'em I see how fuck strong I am. I look at them and see that I'm a fighter. That despite havin' what happened to me growin up, I am a good man today. I can be a fuck up and was a mess in my twenties but I am not my father. I'm not a evil bastard."

Daryl looks away for a moment. "Sometimes, worry I'll be like my old man. I know I ain't but sometimes feel like I could be."

"I get it. Even not knowing him though I can honestly say you're nothing like him. You're a good man. I can tell you've changed my baby sister. Jamesie has always been good at stuffing away her feelings. Acting crazy to not think about shit. Even though she's slipped back into that habit a few times lately she is working through her feelings. The stuff she's been through, the attack, if she didn't have you I think she'd be long gone. She would've packed up and lived out here. Alone. It wouldn't even matter if I was in town. If you weren't there keeping her grounded she would be gone or dead. So no matter what your old man said to you, told you about yourself, you're a good man Daryl. You do right by Jameson and it's really all I could've asked for her. Someone who accepts her, understand the obstacles she faces because of her past and holds her responsible for her behavior. You don't let her self-destruct. I trust you with her life. I know if I'm gone she'll be safe with you." Jack sat back looking introspective for a few minutes then says, "So now that we're done braidin' each others hair, how 'bout we get the fuck outta here and hope that Jameson doesn't kill us both for getting injured."

Daryl smirks and nods, feeling overwhelmed by Jack's praise. He doesn't handle compliments well but everything Jack said made him feel proud. Daryl always felt like he didn't know what he was doing with Jameson, that he didn't know if he was doing the whole relationship thing right. Having Jack's trust was a huge deal.

"Thanks," He mumbles and grabs his pack. Wincing slightly from the weight Jack grabs it from him. Jack puts his own on his back and Daryl's on his front.

"I got 'em you watch for walkers, kill 'em if you can but don't fuck your ribs up more. Jameson's gonna kick my ass already, don't want ya to get a puncture lung or some shit." He says to Daryl while walking to the small game path that led up the cliff.

The hike is slow going but they reach the top and Daryl is still feeling pretty good. The herd from the day before has moved on and they begin to walk to their truck. They keep an eye for other tracks, though most of the game is scared off from the walkers moving through the area.

Daryl gets a few rabbits but Jack has to load his bow, drawing back the mechanism is too painful for Daryl. They arrive at their truck by noon and Daryl is exhausted from the extra effort it takes to hike with broken ribs. Breathing is difficult and trying to walk carefully takes more time and energy.

"Ya good?" Jack asks as he threw their packs into the back. Daryl grunts and slid slowly into the cab. "Fuckin' bullshit trip. " he grumbles.

"Gotta say dumping that buck for those walkers pissed me off something awful. I'm sorry you got fucked up from me being clumsy." Jack says, pulling the truck onto the road.

"S'nothin'. Couldn't let ya die. Made that promise not ta kill ya." Daryl smirks.

Jack laughs and pulls out on to the road. A couple hours into the trip Daryl tells Jack to slow down. He pulls over and asks, "What?"

Daryl points at the forest and says, "There, 50 yards in at our 3 o'clock" Jack squints and sees the large deer grazing.

"Holy fuck, How'd ya see that?"" Jack asks pulling his rifle out of the back seat. He opens his door slowly and rests it on the door jam. He has a clear shot right to the deer. Watching the wind and adjusting his scope Jack pulls the trigger. Looking up he sees the deer jump away but fall to the ground.

Daryl whoops and says, "Hot fuckin damn. Good shot." Jack hops in and drives forward to the edge of the forest. Climbing out of the truck they hurry over to get a look at their kill. It isn't as big as the first one but it will provide some meat for the town. "Fuck man, glad ya saw it." Jack tells Daryl with a huge grin.

An hour later they have the deer dressed, quartered and wrapped up.

"Well see, not a total bullshit trip." Jack says happily, loading meat into the truck bed. Daryl nods and climbs into the cab. "Le's go. I need some pain meds, feel like shit."

* * *

_Meanwhile in Alexandria _

Jameson is sitting in the tower watching the perimeter. She spent the day before patrolling and avoiding everyone. She is still getting her head straight after the disastrous ammo run and her breakdown in self-defense training. Sitting in the tower lets her focus on a task. No one was staring at her and whispering.

The entire afternoon is spent shooting random walkers. The area attracts them with the construction sounds. It isn't herd level but just a steady stream. Jameson spends her time singing quietly to herself and relaxing in the breeze. An old Metallica song roaming around Jameson's head making her tap her foot and hum. Barely above a whisper she begins singing while thinking about Daryl and hoping to see a glimpse of his truck approaching.

_So close no matter how far_

_Couldn't be much more from the heart_

_Forever trusting who we are_

_And nothing else matters_

She shot a few more walkers, scanning the horizon for any movement. Still humming and tapping her foot Jameson continues to sing lightly.

_Never opened myself this way_

_Life is ours, we live it our way_

_All these words I don't just say_

_And nothing else matters_

Jameson thinks about Daryl and all that he means to her. The way he takes care of her in the exact way she needs. Helping her stay balanced and grounded. Daryl's the only person she has trusted fully in her whole life. Her brother's were close but they all left her when she needed them most.

_Trust I seek and I find in you_

_Every day for us something new_

_Open mind for a different view_

_And nothing else matters_

Daryl helps her focus on what she needs, not what other people expect her to need. Sticking up for her during her meltdown, assuring her that she isn't fucked up or crazy. He's showing her that even with her past she can be whole. Jameson knows Daryl doesn't believe it or can't accept it but he's healing her. Making her stronger.

_Never cared for what they do_

_Never cared for what they know_

_But I know_

_Nothing else matters_

A few more walkers fall heavily to the ground. "Was that Metallica?" Glenn asks from behind her. Jameson isn't surprised, she heard someone climbing the stairs. Turning around she smiles shyly and says, "Yeah. Got it stuck in my head. It makes no sense since it's not like I heard it on the radio and couldn't get it outta my head."

Glenn shrugs and says, "Be happy you can remember songs and stuff. Kinda neat to have something from the old world."

Jameson nods and scans the area again. Glenn sits on the ground, his legs stretched out in front of him. "You doin' ok now?" he asks looking up at her.

"Yeah. m'fine." Jameson answers quickly but not convincingly.

"You can say you're not. Don't gotta lie to me." Glenn tells her, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

Jameson looks back down at him. "Carl told me the same thing." She laughs a little and then turns around to face him. "I'm better….than I was. It'll take time."

Glenn opens his eyes and nods.

"How are you? Excited about the baby?" she asks feeling bad that they haven't even talked much about the pending arrival.

"I'm good. Scared and nervous but good." Glenn has a big grin and wistful expression. Jameson smiles at him and props her gun up to watch the area again. "Maggie feeling ok 'n stuff?"

"Yeah. Has a hard time sleeping, uncomfortable all the time but she isn't as nauseous." Glenn replies, standing up and standing next to her. They stand quietly and watch the outlying areas. A glint of silver catches Jameson's eye. She focuses her scope on the area and sees a vehicle approaching. "Got a car." She tells him, handing her walkie to him to let ground security know. "Is it Daryl and Jack?" he asks while he calls it in.

"Not sure yet…I think….Yeah its them." Jameson says with a big grin. "Means they got something at least."

Glenn nods and says, "Here I'll take over, go see your man." Jameson bites her lip and nods, patting Glenn on the back, "Thanks Glenn."

* * *

Jameson speeds down the staircase and jogs to the north gate to greet them. By the time she arrives they are pulling in and she can see they have some kind of package in the back. Slowing down Jameson approaches the truck and watches Daryl slid out of the truck. Jameson's eyes widen when she sees how slowly he is moving and the grip he has on his ribs.

Instantly running over faster she reaches him, "What happen?" she asks hurriedly. Daryl grunts and shrugs a shoulder, "S'nothin."

Jameson rolls her eyes and tries to lift his shirt to see why he's hurting. He yanks away, "Don't." Looking around to see who is near him. Jameson stares him down until he relents, "I broke some ribs. Got 'em taped. It's fine."

Jameson looks worried and tells him they are going to the clinic to get them looked at. Daryl tries to fight her about it but she argues, "If I came back with broke ribs would you make me go to the clinic or trust that Jack did a good job?" Daryl scowls as her. Jameson just glares back with her arms crossed. "Goddamn woman. There's shit ta do." He growls while stomping away towards the clinic. Jameson smiles at his back and then looks over at Jack. "He's fine. I tapped them good and he got a full night sleep. Made his take it easy. Go on. I got this." Her brother says.

"So how did it happen?" Jameson asks Daryl while the doctor removes the tap from his rib cage.

"Real muddy terrain. Got caught in a mudslide. Hit a tree." Daryl says through clenched teeth. The pain is getting worse now that they aren't taped. The doctor probes the area and announces that he has one broken rib but the others seem bruised. After retaping them Philip gives him a couple days worth of pain meds. Daryl pops one instantly and lays back. Jameson knows it takes a lot for Daryl to even use pills.

"Let's get you home and comfortable." Jameson says trying to help him sit up. Daryl scowls at her outreached hand. "Don't be a dick. I'm trying to be nice and help you."

"Don't need help." He growls but takes her hand anyways. Once standing she lets it go. "Grumpyass," she mutters under breathe.

* * *

While they walk home Daryl tells her what happened on the hunt. She shakes her head when he tells her about the walker herd eating their first kill.

"I hate those fuckers. When are they all gonna just be dead?" she grumbles but doesn't expect an answer. They walk up the front steps and Jameson gets him into the bathroom. "Sit down. I'm gonna clean you up." Jameson says firmly because she knows he's going to complain about the help.

"I'm fine. Don' need no babyin'" He mumbles but sits down anyways. Grabbing a few towels and filling the sink with water she helps him strip off his muddy clothes.

"You really were in a mudslide. Gonna take weeks to get this mud out." She says with a smile while Daryl rolls his eyes.

Quietly she asks, "Was it a close call?" Looking up she sees Daryl wince and knows the answer. "We're fine." he responds. Jameson nods and soaks a washcloth in the warm water and begins wiping down his dirt-covered arms. As she gets them cleaned she sees cuts and bruises that weren't visible. "Jesus Dare. Lookit yourself." She mutters, hissing at the giant bruises.

"It was the edge of a cliff. Jack was there one minute and the next just sliding. Got him but ended up wrapped around a tree holdin him up with my ribs." He explains while he watches her methodically clean him. Daryl's never liked being coddled but letting her clean him up was soothing. Jameson changes the water several times until is body and face are clean. "Now lets see what we can do for your hair." She says to herself. "Can you lean back some, over the sink from there?" Daryl rotates on the closed toilet seat and gently leans his back against the vanity. It is just enough for her to pour water over his muddy hair. After rinsing it she massages his hair and scalp with shampoo. Daryl has his eyes closed while he moans at the feeling of her fingertips scratching and rubbing.

"Feel good?" Jameson asks with a smile. Looking down at him she sees him smirk and little. "Uhhuh." He groans. Jameson looks down and sees just how much he's enjoying the massage.

With a chuckle she says, "I can see that." Daryl peeks at her with one eye open and says, "Shuddup. Can't help it. Ya got magic fingers."

Smiling at him she rinses his hair twice until it's clean. Daryl goes to stand up but she holds him there. "Stay." She demands and pushes him to stay seated. Daryl raises an eyebrow and scowls. Jameson smirks at him and says, "Want me to make you feel better?" Daryl squints in confusion but then watches her drop to her knees in front of him. "Wha?" he gasps as she takes him in her hand, stroking up and down. Daryl groans and his hips thrusting up from the sensation.

"This ok?" she asks quietly, watching her hand stroke him as he hardens. Daryl can't speak instead he nods and watches her with hooded eyes. Reaching a hand out his strokes Jameson face, his thumb tracing her bottom lip.

"You wanna fuck my mouth Daryl?" Jameson asks with a sly grin. Daryl's eye clench shut and his dick twitches. Jameson chuckles at his inability to talk. "I'll take that as a yes."

While stroking him with one hand she rises on her knees and kisses his lips, sliding her tongue into his mouth. Daryl groans into her hot mouth and bites her bottom lip. Jameson groans feeling her stomach clench and her panties to dampen. "Missed you." she murmurs against his lips. Daryl hums and kisses her neck, his tongue trailing out along her jaw. "Me too darlin'"

Her hand fists him tightly and she lowers her mouth, kissing his chest and then tracing his happy trail, along his abs. "So sexy," she tells him, her breath hot on his stomach. Daryl grunts as she tightens her hand on his hard cock. Moving down further she licks the tip, circling around the edge of his swollen head. His dick twitches in her hand as he throws his head back. Jameson notices he's panting hard and not being careful with his ribs. "You're gonna hurt yourself baby. Let's go lay down huh?" she says, suck on the head, her tongue twirling, tasting his arousal.

"Fuck no, don't stop." Daryl mutters, his eyes rolling down to watch her taste him. Jameson laughs lightly while she strokes him hard from base to tip. Dipping her head down, she slides him into her mouth. Daryl groans at the feeling of her hot wet mouth surrounding him. Weaving his hands into her hair he grips with soft locks. Jameson moans and causes vibrations that tickle him as she bobs up and down. He can't take his eyes off her. When Jameson looks up at makes eye contact with Daryl while sucking his cock he can't hold back the loud moan. "So fuckin sexy darlin'. That's it…. Suck …harder." He says roughly.

Jameson smiles slightly as she pulls up and sucks hard on the tip. Daryl's eyes burn into her and his fingers tighten in her hair. Guiding her head to take him fully, he thrust up slowly. He watches for any discomfort as he strokes himself with her mouth. "S'ok?" he mumbles while rolling his hips towards her wet mouth. Jameson moans in response and gives him the suction he loves.

"Fuckkkk," he hisses, the sensation is close to overwhelming. Jameson lets him go deep, fighting her reflexes she wants to take him fully. "Goddamn woman." He groans, his thrust become faster.

"Like me fuckin your mouth?" Daryl asks, his fingers massage her scalp. Jameson slides all the way up, the tip resting on her lips, her hand stroking him.

"Mmmmhmm. You like me suckin your dick Dare?" Her tongue tracing the underside of his hardon. Daryl groans while his dick twitches. "More darlin' please."

Jameson smiles and takes him deep into her throat. Daryl can feel her tongue stroking him while he rolls his hips, the head of his dick touching the back of her throat. Groaning loudly he says, "Fuckkkk, gonna cum darlin'" His hands are curled into her hair, pulling her closer and then pushing her away.

Jameson slides her hands to his hips and grips them hard. Making eye contact Daryl sees her nod slightly. The suction and the strokes of her tongue set off his orgasm. Daryl tries to pull out but she holds him still. Sucking hard while his climax hits at full force. The muscles in his body seize up and his fists tighten in her hair. Trying to not gag her he keeps his thrust shallow. Daryl fights the urge to shut his eyes, he watches her sucking his seed down, her eyes blazing back at him with lust. Daryl can feel her throat swallowing him down. The sound of his racing heart fills his ears while the groans from his mouth echo around the room. His chest rises and falls rapidly while he grunts, "fuck.. fuck.. fuck."

When Jameson feels the last of his orgasm she pulls back slowly, still sucking gently. Once she releases him from her mouth she licks his gently, cleaning up every drop. Daryl loosens his grip in her hair, massages her temples and then cups her face. "C'mere." He whispers, he hands gently holding the sides of her neck. Daryl kisses her deeply, tasting himself on her tongue. Jameson moans into his mouth as he devours hers. "So good Darlin'" he whisper, his lips caressing hers. Jameson smiles against his lips. Daryl pulls back his thumbs stroking her cheeks.

"Let's get you to bed." She murmurs, standing up in front of him. Grabbing at towel she wraps it around his waist when he's on his feet.

* * *

After getting him settled Jameson goes to the kitchen to grab water and something to eat. Sasha is standing by the stove heating the stew from the night before up. "Soooooo Daryl feeling better?" she asks slyly. Jameson cheeks turn pink and she ducks her head. "Sorry." She mumbles, grabbing a bottle of water. Sasha laughs and says, "Don't worry about it but serious listening to that….," she clears her throat and the mutters, "Need to get laid."

Jameson chuckles and says, "Don't tease Daryl too much. He'll die of embarrassment." Sash smirks and says, "Well what's the fun in not torturing him. He's so cute when he's grumpy." Nodding and smiling again Jameson tells her to don't be too harsh and then returns to the bedroom.

"Thought ya got lost." Daryl says quietly, his eyes drooping. She walks over to his bed and hands him the water. "Drink up and here's a snack." Jameson tells him, stretching out next to him. Taking Daryl's hand in hers she plays with his fingers, tracing the small scars on his knuckles.

Daryl watches her then quietly asks, "Ya doing ok darlin'?" Jameson looks up and smiles softly, nodding. "Yep."

Watching her closely he nods back, eating some of the smoked rabbit meat and rice. He moans a little then asks, "Ya smoke this?" Jameson smirks and shakes her head. "Nope, Carol of course. Hey what'd you bring back if you lost that deer."

"Got another one on the way home, saw it from the road. Damn lucky." He says, lying back against his pillow, his eyes blinking slowly.

"Get some rest Daryl. I got go back to the tower. I left Glen up there and forgot to tell him I was going to be gone so long." Jameson leans over and kisses him gently. "Please sleep for few hours, Ok?" Daryl nods and smiles. "Be safe darlin'"

* * *

"Sorry Glenn. Daryl is injured and had to help him get cleaned up. Has a broken rib." Jameson says, taking the rifle from him.

"No worries. Kinda nice up here, quiet. Killed some walkers but no herds. I did see some smoke, maybe a small camp fire to the west." He tells her rolling his neck and stretching his shoulder. Jameson thanks him again and watches him leave. "Hey Glenn tell Maggie hi. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Will do. See later." He smiles and heads down the stairs.

Jameson scans the perimeter and the horizon. The smoke that Glenn saw is no longer visible but she makes a point to scan the area periodically and calls it in to Rick just in case.

"_Tower calling Rick, over."_ She says into the walkie.

"_Rick here, over."_

"_Just FYI. Glenn saw campfire smoke to the west, couple hundred yards out. No sign now. Over."_

"_Ok. Let me know if ya see anythin' else. We'll send a team out tomorrah, Over."_ Rick responds.

"_Will do. Over."_ She says, setting the walkie down and looks through her scope. After shooting a few more walkers she looks west of town for any more signs of smoke or survivors. A flash of white catches her eye but it disappears after a moment. Jameson pulls out her binocular and stares in the area carefully. A few minutes later she sees another glimpse of the object. The shape looks like a human but its moving through the trees so she keeps loosing it.

"_Tower callin' Rick. Over." _

"_Rick here, Over."_

"_I got a glimpse of movement in the same area, closer though. Something white, moving like a live person. I let ya know in a few minutes. Over."_ Jameson tells him.

"_I'm on my way. Over."_ Rick responds.

Jameson watches patiently. When the person appears again she see it's a man. The white shirt is what she had been seeing. He is moving smoothly through the forest. The sound of footsteps reach Jameson's ears but she keeps an eye on the approaching figure instead.

"Got a male, white shirt, tan jacket. Straight ahead." She says, handing the binoculars to Rick.

Taking them Rick stands next to her and finds the person Jameson caught nearing town. "Looks like he's comin' straight at us. Call the north gate let 'em now we might have a vistor. And get Michonne to take a team out to greet him."

"_Tower callin North gate, Over."_

"_North Gate, Over."_

"_Got company, one man on foot. Ten mintues out. Over."_

"_Copy, over."_

"_Tower callin Michonne, Over."_

"_Michonne here, over."_

"_Got company on foot, one man. North Gate. Need a team to meet him over."_

"_On my way, over."_

Jameson sets the walkie down and asks, "Still comin this way?" Rick nods and continues to watch the man approach. "I don't see any other movement. Looks like he's alone. I'm gonna head down. You keep an eye on the situation. Do what you have to if the situation turns sour." Jameson nods and takes over observing the man.

Ten minutes later the man meets Michonne, Glenn and Rick outside of the gate. Jameson watches with baited breath observing every movement the man makes just waiting for the situation to turn bad. Then she sees Rick approach man, shake his hand and pull him into a tight hug. With a raised eyebrow she continues to watch until her walkie emits a crackle.

"_Rick here, calling tower, Over."_

"_Tower, Over."_

"_It's a friendly, stand down. Over."_

"_Copy, Over."_

Jameson sighs and stretches her neck and rolls her shoulders. The tension from the situation washes away. She begins scanning the area again, occasionally checking on Rick and the man who are speaking inside of the gates now.

'Wonder who it is? Obviously someone Rick knows.' She concludes.

* * *

The sun sets and Jameson hears the footsteps of someone climbing the staircase. She turns slightly and sees Tara. "You takin' over?" Jameson asks, standing up from her hunched position. "Yep. Go get some food." Tara tells her with a smile, taking the night vision binoculars.

Jameson walks through town to her house but once she is inside she finds it empty. The sounds of laughter reach her from Ricks house so sse heads over. Walking in she sees Daryl sitting by the window. His lips twitch as he hides a smile. Jameson rolls her eyes at the habits he still clings to.

'Can't let anybody know ya got feelings now would ya Dixon.' She thinks while walking into the living room.

"Jameson!" Rick exclaims. He approaches and gives her an uncharacteristic hug, picking her up off the floor. Jameson looks over his shoulders with wide eyes at Daryl. Daryl smirks and raises his hand with the universal sign of 'he's been drinking'.

Jameson chuckles and pats him on the back. "Partying without me I see." She says with a grin. Rick steps back and says, "Celebrating. I wanna introduce you ta the guy who saved my life. Well the first guy anyways cuz we know Daryl's saved my ass plenty o'times. And Glenn and shit there's you. You do shit like that all the time. But here, come here." Jameson shakes her head in amusement at Rick's slurring rambling. Everyone is chuckling at Rick being drunk. The man never lets his guard down like this so it's entertaining.

"This is Morgan, Morgan this is Jameson. "' Rick says with a huge grin. Jameson shakes her head again and sticks her hand out. "Nice to meet ya." She says and nods at the guy. "Likewise." Jameson steps back and pats Rick on the back.

"Hey get a drink, you're off the clock now James." She laughs and nods, walking over to Daryl.

Jameson sits down next to Daryl and asks, "How you feelin Dixon?"

"Good, not as good as Rick but good." He says with a gruff laugh. Turning his head to look at Jameson he whispers roughly. "Been thinkin 'bout your mouth all evenin'."

She smirks and says, "That right? Funny I've been thinkin' about your cock all evenin'"

His eyes darken and he licks his lips slightly, biting his lip for a second. Daryl glances around quickly to see if anyone heard them talking dirty. When he sees they're not in listening distance of anyone he leans closer to her ear, his lips grazing the edge of it, "Gonna fuck you tonight." Jameson felt a deep pull in her groin. Her eyes drop closed as her breathing hitches. Daryl talking dirty in his gravelly voice is the sexist thing she's ever heard. Turning her head to look at Daryl she realizes his face is still only inches from hers. Jameson has to dig her nails into her palms to keep from grabbing his face and ravaging his mouth.

"Playin with fire Dare. Not sure I can stop myself, even with a room full of people." Her voice is husky with lust.

Daryl bites his tongue hard to keep from groaning out loud. Closing his eyes tightly for a second he turns back to the room looking to see if anyone is watching them.

"C'mere." He stands and grabs her hand, pulling her outside without look back. Jameson makes eye contact with Maggie and smirks. Maggie shakes her head and smiles, waving her hand slightly while the couple darts outdoors.

Daryl walks with purpose to the side of the house, turning around instantly and pushing Jameson up against the wall. He frames her head with his forearms. "You're the one playin with fire darlin'. Coulda fucked right there on the window sill."

Jameson bites her lip hard enough to turn it white and feels her heart quicken.

"So are you gonna fuck me against the house instead?"

A low growl vibrates from Daryl's chest, his breathing his fast and short. Leaning in he kisses her aggressively, his tongue diving deep into her mouth. They both moan loudly and grip each other. Daryl presses his body against her, his hips rolling into her. His sudden hiss of pain makes them both stop instantly.

"Shit, Dare. I'm sorry. Fuck." Jameson says quickly, her hands gently touching his ribs.

"S''nothin. C'mere." Daryl whispers, grabbing Jameson's head, his fingers tangling in her hair. Kissing her again but slower they moan into each other's mouths. Jameson slides her hands up Daryls chest, then loop around his neck.

"Gotta be careful, Dixon. Don't wanna break ya." She says as his mouth travels down her neck, the tip of his tongue trailing downward. His sudden nip makes her gasps and fist to pull his hair. Pulling back Daryl looks down at her. "Ya wanna go home or stay. If we're stayin' I gotta stop before I really do fuck ya where ya stand."

With a tiny smile Jameson says, "We should probably stay for a little bit. Get to know this new guy."

Daryl nods and pushes stray hairs out of her eyes. "Thanks for early. Not just the amazing blowjob, for getting me cleaned up and fed. 'preciate it." Jameson smiles and nods, "No problem. I like takin care of you for a change." Daryl pulls back and adjusts himself and smirks. "Sorry." Jameson says sheepishly.

"I'm not. Fuckin hot." Daryl takes her hand and walks them back inside. Jameson blushes when she sees Maggie who taps her wrist with a questioning brow. Jameson rolls her eyes at her obvious shock that they came back so fast.

Daryl sees the interaction and asks, "Whats with 'er.?"

"She's wondering how we fucked so fast."

Daryl's eyes widen and he grunts, "Thinks I'm a fuckin' minute man now."

Jameson laughs loudly which causes a few people to look over at them. She blushes again and looks at the ground. Daryl slides his hand on top of her on the window seat. Her thigh blocks it from everyone's view. When she glances at him he says, "Like when ya laugh like that."

Jameson rolls her eyes but smiles. They both watch everyone talking and drinking. Maggie bring over two glasses of whiskey. "Its Jameson, Jameson." She says with a grin. Jameson exclaims, "Seriously? God it's been years." Taking the glass she and a sip, the familiar burn slides down her throat. Humming as the warmth settles in her chest. "That's good." She moans and feels Daryl's hand squeeze hers. Look up at him she's sees his eyes are dark again. "Don't moan and says shit like that. I'm barely holdin' on as it is." With a mischievous smiles Jameson says, "Do you mean like this?" she sips her liquor again. "Fuck, feels so good goin' down, don't it?"

"Woman." He growls and shakes his head but hides a smile.

"What're you too love birds talkin' about?" Jack hollers from across the room. Sighing loud Jameson says, "Fuck off Jack."

"Pffft. Whatever lil sis. Get a room." Her big brother says, a shit eat grin on his face. He knows how uncomfortable Daryl is with people seeing him be affectionate. Jameson shakes her head but when she looks at Daryl she can see he's not cringing, rather he has a grin on his face. Surprising her Daryl stands up still holding her hand and pulls her out of the house again. Jameson stumbles along trying to not spill her drink. This time he take her right to their house and into their bedroom.

"Fuck 'em. I want ya now 'n don' care that they know it." He growls, shutting the door, locking it. Jameson looks at him as he approaches her slowly. She chugs her liquor down, the fire scorching its way down into her chest. The urge to cough is suppressed when Daryl grabs her face, devouring her mouth, twisting his tongue aggressively against hers. Jameson groans and grabs his biceps hard, her nails pinching into his skin. Daryl hands travel down her neck to her chest, his large palms massaging her breasts, his thumbs dragging over her hardening nipples. Pulling away gasping for air Jameson whimpers at the intense shot of pleasure it causes in between her legs. "Fuck, Daryl. Need you." she moans her head falling to the center of his chest.

"Ya got me darlin', get your fuckin clothes off. Now."

He unbuttons his shirt, watching her strip of her clothing quickly. He chuckles at the desperate struggle she has with her boots.

"Shuddup, You demanded me naked. Just following orders." She mutters with a smile.

"Ya want me to tell ya what to do tonight?" he asks, his voice low and rough.

Jameson watches his eyes darken even more and her mouth goes dry. The thought of him tells her what to do in bed sounds amazing. Unable to talk she nods slowly and watches him bite his lip.

"Stand up." He says, motioning her to come to him.

Standing in only her underwear he grabs her hips, his thumb rubbing hard against her hipbones. Daryl slides his hands up her sides, his thumbs reaching the curve of her breasts. He traces the soft skin below her breasts, his calloused thumb sliding to the center of her chest until his hands cup them. Jameson's eyes shut as she gives into the feeling of him massage, and rolling her nipples with his fingers. Moaning at the sensation her hips push forward seeking friction. Daryl notices and slides one hand down her stomach to her damp panties. He groans when he feels how wet they are. "Ya ready for me huh? All wet 'n throbbin." Jameson nods but is too focused on his fingers pressing against her clit. Her hips pushed against his hand, begging for more.

"Take these off and lay down." He groans as he pulls away, stripping off the rest of his clothing. Once she laying on her back she looks up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Squeeze those lovely tits darlin'" Daryl tells her as he gently lowers himself to the bed, his ribs still tender. "That's it. Feel good?"

Jameson whimpers while she pinches and kneads her breasts. "More." She moans.

"Touch that wet pussy. Fuck, so sexy." Daryl groans, gripping himself while he watches her hand dip in between her legs. He strokes himself as Jameson slides two fingers inside her. Daryl grinds his teeth, the urge to fuck her getting stronger.

"Jesus. Woman. That's it. Ya thinkin' 'bout me?"

Jameson nods, watching him touch himself. " I want you."

"Soon darlin'. Suck those fingers, taste yourself." His voice strained. Jameson makes eye contact as she slides her fingers into her mouth, moaning at the taste and the look Daryl gives her. "Put 'em in you pussy again. Wanna taste too."

Daryl grunts as he watches her plunge the fingers back into herself several times. His hand tightening on his hard-on, the tip swollen from desire.

Daryl grabs her hand, pulling it away from between her thighs, sucking on them while moaning loudly. "So good." He groans, place her hand on his cock. "Stroke me."

Taking over for his hand, Jameson tightens her fist, stroking him slow and hard. Daryl's head tips up as he is overwhelmed by the feeling of her hand on him. He moves her hand off and moves to lie down n his back. "Ride my cock darlin'. Git up here." He groans, pulling her arm. Jameson laughs and crawls towards him. She straddles his lap; his hard-on slides along her wet center. They both moan, "Fuck" Rolling her hips against him Jameson feels her walls tighten and herself get wetter. "So wet, sit on me hun." He growls, his hands gripping her hips. Kneeling Jameson holds him near her entrance, sliding down slowly. She rolls her hips, rising and falling a little bit at a time until her ass is on his lap. Sighing she grinds against him. Daryl's head is pushing back against the pillow, his lip firmly between his teeth. "That's it fuck yourself on me. So deep."

Jameson begins rising and falling on his dick. Her heart is racing and she feels a trailing of sweat running down her spin. His hands are massaging her ass, spreading it and squeezing it together in rhythm with her strokes. One of his hands leaves and goes to her breast, kneading the soft flesh and twisting her nipple. The other goes to her clit, his thumb and forefinger pinching and rubbing it between them. Her muscles clench instantly and her hips jut erratically as her orgasm rips through her. "Fuckkkk. That's it cum for me darlin' ." His hips thrusting off the bed, pushing deeper into her as she rides out waves of pleasure. Daryl feels her walls spasming and squeezing him. Normally he can hold back to pleasure her more but it feels to good. He cums soon after her, his dick swelling and then releasing deep inside her. Pulsing while she continues to ride him.

"Shitfuck. Yes. Jameson. God." He grunts, rocking upwards into her as they slow down. Jameson bends down, kissing him deep and slow, moaning as she feels him twitch inside her.

She rolls off of him and smiles lazily. "That was nice."

"Fuck always with the nice." He grumbles hiding his amusement.

Jameson shrugs her shoulder and says, "Try hard then."

"Shuddup woman or I'll put ya over me knee."

"Promise?" she says shyly, raising an eyebrow.

"Fuck woman. Gonna be the death of me. Just came 'n your getting me hard again."

"Well we got all night." Jameson laughs and winks at him.

* * *

**Ohhhhh Morgan's' arrived! **

**I have had a few people say I need to give Daryl and Jameson a break from all the drama outside the walls. I know it seems like I enjoy beating them up, (maybe I do)…. I think its more that I like the action and adventure of the drama. I also feel like it is helping Jameson and Daryl work through their issues, letting them overcome adversity etc. Anyhoo. Maybe I will let them be safe and settled for a while. Who knows! **

**Again thanks for reading and please checkout my other stories, "Cupcakes and Cigarettes" and my one shot "Ride with Me". Both AU Daryl/Jameson stories. **


	40. Chapter 39

**Thank you all for fav, following and reviewing! **

**As requested I brought Aaron and Eric back into the mix. It's been hard to get everyone in the story with so many characters! I try my best to rotate them in.**

**I don't own TWD or it's characters. I just like playing with them. **

**Again thanks for reading and please Enjoy!**

* * *

"We're gonna have a baby shower for Maggie so I'm goin' on a quick run with Jack and Carol to get stuff." Jameson tells Daryl while strapping her hunting knife to her thigh. Daryl sulks while watching her. "Don' like it." He grumbles.

Jameson smirks at the grumpy redneck. "I know. Not askin' you to." She says with a chuckle. "I got Jack and Carol, all three of us know how to work. I need Carol to get stuff because I don't know shit about babies. Jack will have my back."

Daryl nods, pulling her to where he is sitting on the couch. "Promise to be safe." He mutters his head buried into her stomach. Jameson strokes his hair and turns his face upwards. "I promise." She tells him, looking at him intently so he knows she is taking her safety seriously. Daryl grunts and pulls her down to kiss him.

"I'll… see… you... soon." She tells him between kisses. After another second of indulging in each other's mouths Jameson leaves to meet Jack outside.

* * *

They decide to make the run to a Babies R' Us for Maggie. It is one of the only baby stores they haven't hit yet in the area.

"Its about a two hours out," Jameson says laying her rifle across the backseat. Carol sits up front with Jack who takes her hand on the center console; Jameson smirks at the sweet affection. Looking out the window she watches the forest slide by and walkers stumble after them. Jameson isn't listening to the conversation in the front seat opting to let her mind roam on its own. It isn't until Carol asks her a question that she begins listening. "Huh?" Jameson asks turning to face Carol.

"I asked if you'd ever thought of havin' kids." She repeats. Jack is laughing in the front seat apparently finding the thought hysterical. "God no" she responds and shakes her head. "Parenthood is not for me."

Carol nods and says, "I think Daryl would be a good dad." Jameson squints and thinks about it for a minute. It wasn't a topic they had ever really discussed except when he found out she couldn't have them. He mentioned how he didn't know how Rick did it in the world they lived in now but Daryl never said he wanted them.

"He is a good man. Loves his family so I would suppose he'd be great dad. Never really talked about if he wanted to be." Jameson says, turning the idea over in her mind.

"You guys should talk about it." Carol says with a smile.

"Oh. It doesn't really matter. I can't have them." She said looking back out the window after seeing Carols frown. An ember of anxiety burns in Jameson's chest. Jameson knew there wasn't anything she wouldn't give or do for Daryl but she now realizes that there is something she couldn't give him. If he wanted to be a father she wouldn't ever be able to give him that. Jameson has enough trust in the strength of the relationship that she isn't worried about it breaking them up but it does worry her that the inability to be parents might cause him some kind of sadness.

* * *

The trio pulls up to the abandoned strip mall that houses the Babies R Us. They circle the building to check the back exits. They notice all of the backdoors are open.

"Humph. Watcha think Jamesie? Go in the back or front?" Jack asks from the front seat while looking in the mirror at her.

"Front, move to the back. Secure it. We'll be able to see what's going on inside from the front windows instead of blindly walking in from the back." Jameson says while grabbing her rifle and double-checking her magazine.

"Le's go." Jack says pulling the car in front of the store. They approach the doors, Jack and Jameson taking point while Carol watches their surroundings.

The sliding doors are locked but Jameson knows the locks well. Dropping to a knee she easily picks it. Knocking a few times they wait to see if any corpses appear. They are greeted with silence so they slide the doors open easily. The front half of the store is lit well from the sun but as they progress into the depth the shadows take over.

All three enter the store and move through each aisle together doing a thorough sweep before splitting up. Jack secures the back door once the building is clear. Carol and Jameson carry large duffle bags for baby supplies and Jack is responsible for carrying out larger items like a stroller and crib.

Carol rattles off a list of must needs and desired items. The women split up and tackle their assigned areas. Jameson takes care of the necessities like bottles, diapers and formula while Carol searches for clothing and bedding needs. Jameson reasons with Carol that she doesn't know how to pick cute things for kids. Jack is hauling out a boxed crib and stroller along with a bouncy seat and mobile. Carol and Jameson are finding the last items. "Sorry I brought up the kid thing." Carol says softly looking at Jameson who's holding up a tiny pair of overalls.

"It's ok. I…. it wasn't ever an issue, me not being able to. Before when I could have them I never thought of myself as mother material or was with someone I'd want to have 'em with." Jameson tells her, folding the clothing into her bag. Carol hands her a few pairs of toddler shoes for Judith.

"I've seen Jack's scars." Carol whispers, her eyes searching Jameson's face. Jameson takes a deep breath and nods.

"He told me about your dad." Carol adds, "Is that why you didn't think you were mother material?" Jameson shrugs and says, "Probably. I was a fuck up and living in a self-destructive downward spiral. I would've been a terrible parent. It actually took the world ending for me to get my shit together." Jameson laughs.

Carol smiles and tells her, "Daryl is the same way. He's changed from when I first met him. He used to be so angry. Lashed out and couldn't stand being near anyone. I know it sounds like he's the same but he isn't. He's a whole man now. You've helped him be whole you know?"

Jameson smiles and shrugs. She wants to ask more about what Daryl used to be like but feels like she's betraying him in some way. After a short pause she asks quietly, "Do you…. do you think he wants to be a dad? Am I denying him something?"

"I don't know if he's ever talked or thought about it really. I'm sorry I brought it up, I didn't mean to make you doubt yourself." Carol apologizes looking upset with herself.

"It's fine Carol. It's just me being a girl. I don't think it's something he'd hold it against me or anything… I just don't want him to be sad about it or miss out on something he deserves. He's a good man and deserves so much more than he's got." She explains while zipping up her bag. Carol smiles again and pats Jameson back. "Talk to him about it but don't worry. He loves you very much. I don't think there's anything that could change that."

Jameson nods and thinks about how she would bring that subject up. It scares her slightly to open up a can of worms. Asking a question she doesn't know the answer to is frightening.

The women's bags are packed full and Jack helps lug them out also. Once all three were back at the car Jack points to the end of the strip mall. The last shop was a pharmacy.

"Should we check it out?" Jack asks turning to look at Jameson and then Carol. Jameson bites her thumb, a habit she's picked up from Daryl and says, "All the doors were open so it's probably been hit but I guess we could check. This place had everything we needed. Maybe we'll luck out."

Carol nods and then Jack drives them over to the corner of the mall. Climbing out they approach the shop doors. Knocking once they don't see any walkers appear. Jameson unlocks the door and they enter the small storefront. Inside the store is trashed. They are not the first people to come through but Jameson can already see items they can use. The place is tiny so they split up to gather supplies. Jameson grabs a couple of the reusable bags hanging at the register and begins stuffing items in. She finds lighters and batteries next to the cash registers along with bottles of hand sanitizer. Walking into the small grocery section she finds a six pack of ginger ale and a few boxes of crackers. In the feminine hygiene area she finds boxes of tampons and a few pregnancy tests. Topping off her first bag she slings it over her shoulder and starts on the second one. With her knife out she nears a walker body on the floor. Before stepping over it she stabs it in the head for good measure. She isn't going to have some tragic horror movie clichés happen to her and have the thing grab her ankle. Chuckling at the thought that horror movies used to be her favorites and now she lives in one. She keeps moving into the darkened back of the store. Jack lets out a whoop and Jameson moves into this direction swiftly.

"Ya ok?" she whispers when she sees him standing at the front of the store by the once locked glass cabinets for liquor and cigarettes. "Most definitely." He says with grin holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels and a carton of cigarettes. Jameson shook her head and laughs.

"Better share with Daryl or he'll murder you." She tells him.

Walking back towards the first aid aisle she finds a few straggler boxes of gauze pads and tubes of antibacterial cream. Jameson sees Carol exiting the pharmacy counter and nods. She notices the woman's bags are full also. On the way out Jameson finds the wrapping paper and grabs a few rolls and holds them up to Carol. "Can't forget the wrapping paper." She says with a smile.

All three move back outside to their car and shove their goods in the back seat with Jameson. They have found a huge haul for such a short run and are excited to get things wrapped and ready for Maggie.

* * *

Jameson walks into the house and finds Daryl in the living room with Carl and Judith. Judith is walking across the gap between the two. Jameson smirks at Daryl's huge grin when Judith flings herself into his arms while babbling. All of a sudden Jameson feels a wave of sadness. The conversation she had with Carol earlier has planted a seed of doubt in her. Watching Daryl act like an excited father seeing his daughter's first steps makes her realize that being a parent might be something he wants. With a slight frown she walks into the kitchen. Daryl sees her frown and is confused by her reaction.

'Should be happy Judith's walkin'.' He thinks to himself, following her into the kitchen.

"Good run?" he asks while she faces away from him. When she turns she is smiling but he can see it isn't reaching her eyes. It feels like he is catching her in a lie.

"Yeah, really good. Got everything we needed for Maggie and more. Got a bunch of stuff from a pharmacy, including cigarettes and bottle of Jack, which Jack of course confiscated for quality control. At least that's what he says." She says fidgeting with her water bottle.

"What's wrong?" he asks, not being patient enough to see if she would tell him. Jameson looks up quickly and shakes her, "Nothin' why?"

"I can tell. What's wrong? Somethin' happen?" he asks walking closer. Carl walks in and smiles widely and asks, "Did you see Judy, Jameson? She's walking. Dad says we gotta baby proof our place now."

Jameson smiles again and nods, "Yeah its great. Getting to be a big girl now huh?" Daryl watches her fidgeting even more while looking at the little girl. He turns his head curiously because he can't place the emotion that's flitting across her face. Carl tells them he's going to go show Carol and Jack. Daryl stands there watching Jameson for a moment and when she doesn't speak he asks her again, "What's going on Jameson?"

Shrugging once she chews her lip and then mumbles a response but Daryl can't hear it. "Huh?"

"Ugh. It's dumb. It's stupid girl stuff." She groans and sits in one of the barstool at the end of the counter.

Daryl sits next to her and makes her turns to look at him. "What?"

"Carol asked me if I wanted kids and then said how you'd be a good dad. Then I came home and you look like you'd be a good dad but I can't give that to you. So now I'm worried its something you want and I can't give it to you. I know you'd never say anything about it and then you'd be secretly sad that I'm barren. And now I'm rambling like a stupid girl so yeah, there." She rambles and mumbles her way through her explanation.

Daryl smiles at her and kisses her on the lips. "You're such a stupid girl."

"Shuddup." She mutters but smiles. Daryl kisses her gently and pulls back.

"I never thought 'bout havin' kids. Don' think I'd make a good parent with the upbringing I had. Now the way the world is the idea of bein' a parent is scary shit. I don' think I could handle it and even though I know I'm not my dad, it'd still be scary to possibly be like that."

Jameson chews her lip and says, "You would be a good one. You're protective 'n loving. You care about family 'n know how to provide. I….. I'm sorry that I can't give you that." Daryl smiles softly and cups her face. "Nothin' to be sorry for Jameson. You're all I need. Plus you're more than enough to handle, couldn't imagine having a mini Jameson running around."

Jameson rolls her eyes and says, "You'd be lucky to have two of me."

Daryl chuckles and nods, "Maybe. How 'bout this if the world was different 'n ya could, ya'd be the person I'd do it with. But since none of that can happen I'm happy with just one of ya. 'sides I get to be the cool uncle who has fun with them 'n then ships 'em home. No diapers or baby puke. Best of both worlds."

Jameson laughs and leans forward, kissing him again. Daryl places his forehead against hers. "Now the important stuff, where are these cigarettes and bottle of Jack?"

* * *

Jameson is watching Carol and Eric decorate for Maggie's shower.

"Here Jameson hang up this banner." Eric says handing her a 'Congratulations It's a Boy' banner. Jameson raises an eyebrow and takes it. "Where?" she asks with her eyebrows furrowed holding it like a dirty sock. Carol chuckles at her, "Above the doorway sweetheart."

"Oh. Sorry I've never been to a party with decorations before. I'm used to kegs and strippers. Are we havin' a stripper?" she asks with a smirk.

Eric scoffs and says, "Only if Daryl's dancin'." Jameson barks out a laugh at the idea of Daryl stripping. "Oh….. my….god." she gasps out between giggles. "I'm so gonna tell him that." She threatens Eric.

Eric shrugs a shoulder, "Its fine. I'm sure he knows I think he's a hunk a hot man meat."

Jameson snorts and shakes her head, "I doubt it. Daryl is not aware of his good looks and even more oblivious to people checking him out. We were walking through the park and he was cleaned up after his injury, looking less redneck and more GQ. This woman stops us and is asking how he is feeling and keeps touching his arm, right in front of me mind you. When we left he's like 'what the fuck was her problem?' I had to tell him she was flirting with him. He looked horrified." Jameson tells them as she tapes a side of the banner up. Carol chuckles as she ties ribbons on the wrapped gifts.

"Little higher on the right," Eric is telling Jameson as she adjusts the banner.

"Looks good," Daryl says as he walks into he living room. Eric smiles at him and Jameson starts giggling. Daryl raises an eyebrow, "What?"

"Nothin'," Jameson says coughing to cover her giggles. Daryl squints at her and chews his lip. "What?"

Carol rolls her eyes and says, "Lady business Daryl. Nothin to worry your pretty little head about." Jameson starts laughing again, wiping her eyes. Daryl grunts and walks into the kitchen trying to ignore the feeling they were talking about him. Jameson follows him, wrapping her arms around him while he drinks a glass of water. "How are your ribs?" she asks, standing on her toes to kiss him.

"Fine." He snips at her obviously feeling left out.

"Jeez Grumpyass. We were talking about having a stripper at the party, there may have been suggestion of you dancing. Then I talked about your inability to notice other women flirting with you or know that you're hot. Oh and Eric says your hot man meat. Satisfied?" she tells him trying to assuage his worries.

Daryl snorts and then scowls, "That's not funny. You want to watch a stripper?"

Jameson rolls her eyes and says, "No Daryl we were joking. Don't get grumpy. Are you coming to the shower?"

"That's a woman thing." He states, drinking the last of his water.

"Pffft. I guess I'm not a woman because I've never been to one." Jameson says, leaning against the counter in front of him. Daryl smiles and places his arms on each side of her, blocking her in. " 'member the first time I kissed you, right here?"

Jameson smirks and nods, "Yeah, you were being a dick to me. Told me to stop yammerin', said I never learned to shuddup."

Daryl frowns and looks away feeling guilty. "I was a dick to you."

"I was a bitch. It's how we used to survive. Keep everyone away and not get hurt." She tells him, her hand smoothing away his frown. "Wanna kiss me again? A do over?"

Daryl smiles slightly and looks towards the living room then back to Jameson.

"Ain't alone." He whispers. Jameson shrugs and hops on the counter, pulling him in between her legs. "So." She says quietly, her fingers grabbing his shirt. Leaning forward Daryl kisses her softly, his lips teasing her and trails his tongue along the curve of her lips. Jameson opens her mouth and lets him taste her. Jameson feels his hands gripping her hips tightly, pulling her to the edge of the counter and grinding against her. She wraps her arms around his neck and deepens their kiss. They are lost in each other until there's a throat clearing at the doorway. Daryl's head shoots up and he pulls back, red faced and embarrassed.

"Sorry to interrupt but Maggie's gonna be here soon and I gotta get food ready." Carol says with a smirk.

Daryl clears his throat and steps back, pulling Jameson off the counter. "Sorry," he mumbles before leaving quickly. Jameson stands there watching him leave and smiles. "He's so shy," Carol says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. It's pretty endearing." Jameson says quietly, chewing on her lip. "Anything I can help with?"

* * *

"OH MY GOD!" Maggie shouts when she walks into her baby shower. "You guys!" she whimpers wiping tears away. "You didn't have to do this."

Carol hugs her and pats her on the back. "Of course we did sweetheart. You're havin a baby. Gotta have a shower."

Jameson smiles and hugs her then passes her to Sasha. The group attending is mostly women, some from town that are friends with Maggie. Glen and Eric are also attending. Rick says he would stop by after he does his rounds to the security checkpoints.

"Where'd you get all this stuff?" she asks looking at the huge pile of gifts.

"Jameson, Jack and I did a run. Found lots of things you'll need." Carols says sitting next to her. "Here have some tea and we have snacks. Are you hungry?"

Jameson smiles at Carol's mothering. It was such juxtaposition to what Carol can be like other times. Looking back on the night their family had discussed taking over the town; Carol's ability to flip a switch and be ruthless just doesn't mesh with the coddling woman before Jameson now.

"I'm fine Carol. Glenn sit with me, open stuff?" Maggie asks quietly, smiling at her husband. Glenn laughs and sits down. "This is girl stuff Maggie." He complains but smiles.

"Whatever Glenn you know you wanna open presents." Jameson says smirking. Glenn squints at her trying to look offended but can't pull it off. "Shuddup."

The two open presents and ooh and ahh of the gifts. Jameson sits back and watches all the other women exclaim over how cute the clothing is and they talk about how it was with their pregnancies. She is feeling out of place and without any personal experience. Sasha sits down next to her and quietly says, "Please tell me you have no idea what they are talking about?" Jameson smirks and nods, "Completely lost."

Sasha laughs and bumps her shoulder against Jameson's. "Good, felt like some kinda curmudgeon."

Jameson chuckles and drinks some tea. The party is dying down when Rick stops in to say hi. He hugs Maggie and Glenn. Jameson can see he is happy they found all the items she will need for the baby. He walks over to Jameson and Sasha.

"Jameson thanks for going out and finding everything for her." He says with a smile.

"No problem. Carol found it all, just helped carry it. Don't know shit about babies." Jameson chuckles. "How were all the checkpoints?"

"Good, everything's been quiet. I wanted to talk to you 'bout something. Got a minute?" he asks, scratching his whiskers.

"God please." She says jumping out of her seat to walk outside. Jameson has been antsy to get out of the party. She loves Maggie but being around so many women was driving her insane. Rick is laughing while he follows her outside.

"Not into baby showers huh?" he asks once they are in the front yard.

"Not into parties, or large groups of women. Feel more comfortable surrounded by walkers" She replies with a laugh and asks, "So whats up?"

Rick snorts and says, "We still need ammo. The run to the police station…." He pauses shaking the memories from the terrible run, "Well we didn't find much, so we found some maps of military bases. We are thinking a run in a couple days out to a Fort Jackson." Jameson nods thinking about the name, it sounds familiar.

"Ok…. Well I…. " She pauses feeling a strange anxiety in her gut. Clearing her throat she asks, "Who do you want to go?"

Rick watches her fidget uncomfortably with her knife hilt. "I was thinking Daryl, if he's up for it, you, Abraham, Tara, Sasha and John. What do you think?"

Jameson swallows a lump and tilts her head. She wasn't sure why the idea of the run was nerve wracking. The run to the baby store didn't upset her at all. It must be that it was for ammo or a longer supply run but she was feeling anxious about it.

"Yeah. I'll go. Just….. I don't know why but I feel nervous." She says looking away down the road, feeling ashamed of her weakness.

"Hey. Don' feel bad about being nervous. It's normal on a good day and you've had some tense runs lately." Rick assures her then says, "If you don't feel comfortable going I can send someone else. No big deal."

Jameson shook her head and clears her throat. "No it's fine, I have the skills I need to use them, as long as Daryl is good to go. He won't be to happy if I go without him." Rick nods and says, "Ask him, I was thinking a couple days from now."

Jameson nods and walks towards the backyard where she saw Daryl last. She rounds the corner and sees him smoking a cigarette while making new bolts.

"Hey there handsome." She drawls and sits down next him. Daryl snorts at her nickname and says, "No." Rolling her eyes she says, "I'll find a good nickname for you eventually. How about Sweetpea?"

"Stop woman." He growls but smirks after. Jameson leans her head on his shoulder. "What's up?" he asks seeing her sulking.

"Rick just asked me to do a run to a military base for ammo. Wants us to go with Abraham and a few others. Will you be up for it in a couple days? Or are your ribs still hurtin?" she says looking at him sitting more comfortably then the day before.

"Yeah I'll be good, what 'bout you though?" Daryl asks looking at her carefully. "Will you be ok with another run like that?"

"Pffft. Of course." She scoffs but looks away. "I'm fine."

"No ya ain't. You're worried." He says using a finger to turn Jameson's head to look at him. She shrugs and says, "Feel anxious for some reason. It'll be a couple day run. Guess it's just reminding me of the last one. I'll be fine. You know me, I can get shit done no matter what's going on in my crazy brain."

"No reason to add stress though. You don't gotta go." Daryl reasons, setting his new bolt down on the ground next to the others. "Nah, I need to. It'll get me back in the right frame of mind. I'll be ok. Plenty of people going. We'll be fine." she says trying to convince Daryl and herself. He nods and slides his arm around her shoulder.

"So you have fun at the baby shower?" he asks laughing under his breath.

"God, I haven't felt so outta place in a long time. Felt like a pig at a beauty contest or something." She says. Daryl laughs loudly and shakes his head. "Gotta a way with words there darlin'"

Sasha steps out of the house and rolls her eyes. "Not fair you ditched me." Jameson smiles, "Sorry I got distracted by Rick then this guy." Daryl shakes his head and says, "Don't blame me."

Sasha sits in one of the lawn chairs. "Rick ask you guys about the run?" Sasha asks, tilting her head back in the sun. "Yeah. We're goin'" Daryl answers putting down another bolt. "Should be good. I'll check with him see what info he's got. Make a rough plan."

They sit for a while enjoying the sun and breeze before Sasha gets up to go on patrol. Jameson sits with Daryl humming a tune while he works quietly on his bow. He's always fiddling with it when he's bored. Being laid up with hurt ribs is driving him crazy. "Hey guys." Aaron says walking into the yard. "Came to see what Eric's been up to. Thought the party was over a while ago."

"I think they hired a stripper." Jameson says and then chuckles. Daryl snorts and pushes her over with his shoulder. Jameson giggles and straightens herself. Aaron sits down on the grass in front of them. "How've you been Aaron?" Jameson asks feeling bad she hasn't seen him since the disastrous police station run.

"I'm good. Been hanging close to home recently." He says quietly looking away for a moment. Daryl chews his lip watching the man, feeling guilty about lashing out at the man. They had become friends when Daryl arrived in town and now they barely spoke. "Aaron…. " Daryl says but pauses looking away. Aaron tilts his head waiting for Daryl to finish his thought. "M'sorry 'bout what I said, after what happened." He says looking at Jameson. Aaron nods and smiles sadly. "No reason to apologize. I messed up."

"Nah. It coulda happened to anyone. Three against one ain't good odds for anyone." Daryl says but then looks at Jameson, remembering she had to deal with all three by herself. She smiles and says, "I'm not everyone. You know this by now." Daryl rolls his eyes. Aaron chuckles and says, "I hadn't been aware of you're super powers until then." Jameson smirks and looks down, the day replaying in her mind. Shaking her head and looking up at the two concerned men. "I'm fine." she assures Daryl then adds, "I never blamed ya Aaron. Sorry I haven't been around to see you. It's taken a while to get my head back on straight."

He shrugs and tells her that it is fine then invites them over for dinner. Daryl smiles and asks, "Spaghetti?" Aaron laughs and nods. "For sure. Well I'll retrieve my man. Hopefully he doesn't have baby fever now."

The pair sits for a while longer until Jameson needs to relieve the tower sniper for the evening. "Don't like ya working overnight." Daryl complains hugging her tightly. Jameson nods and hugs him harder then looks up. "Sorry, I drew the short straw. I'll be home before you know it." Daryl leans down and kisses her slowly, his hands buried in her hair. Resting his forehead against hers, Daryl's lips brush hers while he whispers, "Love ya James." She smiles softly at him. "Love you too Stud Muffin."

Daryl snorts and shakes his head. "Keep trying'." Jameson smirks, "Oh I will."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please checkout my other stories featuring Jameson and Daryl "Cupcakes and Cigarettes" and a one shot "Ride with Me."**


	41. Chapter 40

**Sorry for the delay. It's been a difficult writing week.**

**Got some smutty action in the chapter. 18+ old please **

**Thanks again for reading. As always I don't own TWD or the characters. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Abraham, Daryl, Jameson and Rick are sitting down to discuss the upcoming run to a military base for ammo and other weapons. No supply runs have been that far away yet and they are not too sure what they may find. After thinking about the base name Jameson remembers it is one that her father was stationed at some point. She can't recall when but she does remember the area. Jack wasn't around when they lived there but has passed through when in the service. From what both recall there is an armory near the back of the complex which is surrounded by iron fencing and guarded with stationary turrets. They are hoping that the base is abandoned but since it would be a great location to hole up in they are preparing for the possibility of people. It is also near a major city, which will make travelling there even more dangerous. Once they discuss it they realize it may be an even longer run, possibly four to five days depending on what they find along the way.

Daryl and Jameson are pushing for them to take the longer route to the base, avoiding all of the major city roads and highways. Abraham thinks they can make it going straight through and Rick is torn. His experience in Atlanta taught him how dangerous the cities can be. They come to a compromise and find a route that is a little bit of both.

Since it's only been two and half weeks since Daryl broke a rib, Philip is persuading Rick to push the trip back another week and half. He wants Daryl to heal for at least a month before he risks travelling into unknown territory. Daryl of course is disgruntled but Jameson decides to assuage his anger with bribery.

"I'll stay in bed all day if ya do that the whole time James." Daryl gasps out after Jameson's persuasive argument for postponing the road trip. She huffs out a laugh and rolls onto her side, facing him. "Will do. I'll just have Rick put it on the schedule so I won't be assigned any patrols."

Daryl snorts and says, "No."

Jameson pushes the hair off his forehead and scoots closer. Snuggling into his side she kisses his rib. "Wish I could make it better. Sorry you gotta lay around, I know how much it sucks."

Daryl smirks and rubs her back, his hand tracing the angel wings on her back. "Do you miss getting tattoos?" he asks her while touching the curved part of the wing. "Yeah, I always planned to do my ribs and hips." Jameson tells him nuzzling into his side.

Daryl lets his hand travel down her ribs to her hips. "What were ya gonna get?"

"I wanted to just fill it in with scrollwork, frame out the wings and then on my hips to mid thighs was going to be floral with a ship on the right and an octopus on the other. No real meaning behind those, mainly wanted some cool traditional nautical themed ones." Jameson says, weaving her fingers with his. Daryl hums and sticks his nose into her messy hair.

"Speaking of patrol I gotta go start mine." She tells him tilting her head up. Daryl frowns but doesn't say anything. Standing up she walks to the bookshelf that is their makeshift dresser and pulls out a new shirt and pair of cargo pants.

"Just exterior patrols?" Daryl asks watching her dress.

"Yep. Nothing to dangerous, promise." She tells him.

Nodding he asks, "Who's going with ya?"

"John actually. Rick wants me to work with him before we take him on the run." She says, lacing her boots. Daryl nods and lays back, "Good thinkin'"

Jameson crawls across the mattress to Daryl putting her hands on either side of his face, leaning down she kisses him firmly. Moaning Daryl grabs her waist, pulling her flat on top of him. After several minutes of exploring they pull apart.

"Gotta go Snookums." She says with a wicked grin. Daryl narrows his eyes at her and growls, grabbing her ribs and curling his fingers into her side. Squealing in a fit of giggles he rolls over her, pinning her to the mattress. Gasping for air after his tickling assault Jameson weaves her hands into Daryl's hair.

"Love you, darlin'." He says his eyes roaming over her face. Jameson smiles softly and whispers, "Love you Daryl." After a moment of taking in each other's faces and one final kiss Jameson makes her way to meet John at the north gate.

* * *

"How's Abby been?" Jameson asks as the John and her patrol the exterior walls.

"She's doing great. Loves school and Janice. She's a good teacher." He tells her while stepping through a crop of trees. They are double checking all of the razor wire and looking for signs of people.

"Good." Jameson says while crouching to look a few shoe prints behind two trees. Tilting her head slightly she stands directly behind them and peers through the two trees and sees it is a direct view of the gate and it's guard.

"Hmmmmm." She draws out and looks at John.

"Find something?" he asks wandering over to her.

"Someone stood here and watched the guard and gate." Jameson tells him squatting again, looking for any others signs. Finding a candy bar wrapper and peanut shells she states, "Yeah someone was here."

She stands up and starts walking the area, tracking the prints she's seen. John follows her silently and watches the way she moves, scanning the area for any similar tracks. "Got 'em." Jameson says quietly over her shoulder. "Eyes open, follow me, watch my back."

John keeps his eyes trained on their surroundings as they follow the shoe prints. Jameson believes it's a female. After twenty minutes Jameson holds up her fist and squats behind a shrub. John mimics her position with more difficulty since he's giant. Jameson turns towards him and smiles, mouthing 'sorry' for making him hide behind such a tiny bush. Shrugging his shoulder he nods his head towards the direction they are hiding from. Jameson holds up one finger and mouths, 'girl'. Signally to John that she was going to approach and for him to stay put but stay alert, Jameson stands and walks towards the tiny wood shack she had seen the girl hiding behind.

"Stop." A young sounding voice calls out. "I got a gun."

"Ok. I'm not gonna hurt you." Jameson tells her. "I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine now fuck off." She says loudly.

Jameson raises an eyebrow at the curse word from such a young sounding voice. "Can you come out, I'll keep my hands up."

"No reason to. You go your way, I'll go mine." The voice says and adds, "Go or I'll start shooting."

Jameson sighs and puts a hand behind her back signaling John to go around the shack behind the girl. She isn't looking to harm the girl but she can't in good conscious walk away from a girl out in this world. There a yelp and John walks out holding the girl in a bear hug, her feet dangling off the ground. Jameson can tell he's being careful to not hurt her but she is thrashing. The girl is skinny with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her skin is tanned from being outside and she has a smattering of freckles across her nose. The clothing she's wearing is torn and threadbare. Jameson sees a knife on her belt.

"Fuckin' let go! Let go!" she screams her head shaking back and forth.

"It's ok. Hey It's ok." Jameson tells her approaching the two. John is getting nailed in the shins by her feet but he holds on, only grimacing when she kicks especially hard. After a few minutes of struggling she exhausts her energy and hangs limply.

"All done?" Jameson asks with a smirk, she reaches out taking the knife from her belt.

"Fuck you," the girl spits out thrashing one more time, her head hitting John's massive shoulder. He growls at the impact of her skull against his collarbone.

"Stop." He grunts, finally approaching his limit of understanding.

"I'd stop if I were you." Jameson tells her. "Are you alone?"

"Fuck you." the girl hisses.

"Are you alone?" Jameson asks again flatly.

"Fuck off bitch. Ain't tellin' you shit." The small dark haired girl growls.

Jameson sighs, her hands on her hips. Trying a different technique, "Listen. I gotta know if your people are going to come after me when I kill you. Soooooo…. Are you alone?"

The girl's eyes widen slightly at the statement and she huffs out a breath. John raises an eyebrow over the girl's shoulder at Jameson and smirks. He knows she's full of shit but waits to see what happens. Jameson shrugs a shoulder and rolls her eyes at him.

The girls asks, "Why would I tell you if you're just gonna kill me?"

"Well I guess I would just spare you the pain of getting the information outta you by force." Jameson tells her rubbing her chin.

The sound of walkers perks Jameson ears up and she slides her machete out. The girl squeaks thinking Jameson is coming at her but three walker plow through the trees to their right. Jameson holds up a hand to John to keep him for letting the girl go. Jameson approaches the first walker, kicking it in the knee and bringing her machete down quickly, splitting its forehead open. Turning quickly she hits the second one in the temple, sliding the blade into the rotting bone. The third walker is making it's way towards John and the girl but Jameson nails it in the head with her hunting knife before it reaches them. After standing there for a moment listening for any other walkers Jameson returns to the pair.

"Ok where were we? Right. Are you alone?" Jameson asks, wiping her knife on a rag from her pocket. When she looks up she sees the girl's worried eyes.

"Yes." She finally answers. "Can you let me go?"

John shakes his head but loosens his grip; lowering her feet to the ground.

Jameson asks, "Ok. Good. Now why were you watching our camp?"

"I wasn't…" the girls begins to lie but Jameson cuts her off, "I saw your prints. Why were you watching the camp?"

The girls sighs and says quietly, "I…. I was seeing if it was a safe place to go."

Jameson smiles and says, "Smart. How long have you been alone?"

"I don't know a few months maybe."

"You got a name?"

"Samantha Miller but my da…I mean I go by Sam." She says a sad smile. Jameson nods understanding what she was going to say. "Nice to met you Sam. I'm Jameson and that's John. I am sorry we have to hold you here. We're just being safe. We are not going to hurt to you ok?" Jameson tries to assure her. "How old are you Sam?"

Sam wrinkles her brow and shrugs a shoulder. "Hard to know but around 16."

Jameson nods and chews her lip trying to decide her next step. John shrugs when she looks up at him. "If John lets you go will you stay here? We aren't gonna hurt ya. If you want a safe place to stay I can check to see if we can let you in."

Sam bites her lip and nods stiffly. Jameson nods back and pulls her walkie out of her cargo pocket. John lets Sam go but stays with arm reach.

"_Exterior patrol calling Rick, Over."_ Jameson says after walking away from the two.

"_Rick here, Over."_

Jameson pauses a moment trying to think the best way to deal with the situation. She decides to have Rick just meet them outside the walls at one of the abandoned homes.

"_Rick I need you to meet me at the white house on the west side. Over."_ she says.

"_Everything ok? Over."_ He asks his voice sounding worried. Jameson doesn't want to announce it on the radio since anyone with a walkie can hear the conversation. She doesn't want to worry people or have them expect a new arrive yet. _"Ya, just need you for a moment. Over"_

"_Be there in five. Over."_

Jameson walks back to John and Sam. "Let's go." She nods her chin towards the direction of the tiny white house. Sam hesitates so John puts a large hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. Just follow her." He says quietly trying to calm the girl's nerves he adds, "Rick is a good guy, he's in charge of new arrivals." John picks up her bag and the gun she dropped when he grabbed her.

They get to the tiny rundown house and are only standing there for a minute when Rick shows up. Jameson can see he is worrying what the call was about.

"Sorry Rick I didn't mean to stress you out. I just didn't want to announce it over the radio." Jameson quietly says walking over to him before he approaches.

"No problem," he says with a smile and looks over to see John and Sam. "So you found a stray huh?"

Jameson chuckles, "Yeah. Can we keep it Dad?"

Ricks shakes his head and let's out quiet laugh before he approaches the pair.

"Hello. My name's Rick." He introduces himself, sticking his hand out for Sam to shake. Looking at it for a moment before she slides her tiny palm into his. "Sam."

"Nice to meet you. Now Jameson asked you if you were alone I assume…"

Jameson nods and says, "Alone a couple months."

"Ok. So where were you from?" he asks, relaxing his stance, his hand instinctively resting on the hilt of his revolver. Jameson watches the girl glancing at his hand but sees she doesn't seem worried. They ask her a few questions about the groups she's been in and Rick asks her the three questions. Sam answers them all easily and Jameson gets the impression she is being truthful. She has killed walkers but hasn't had to kill any living yet.

"Ok Sam now we will bring you back but you'll need to turn your weapons in for the time being. You'll be on a probationary period until we feel you are trustworthy. The town has rules and laws as well as punishments. Everything is done fairly, nothing that isn't deserved. As long as you follow them and don't do anything to risk the safety of anyone or the town you'll be fine. Is that something you want to do?" Risk explains watching the girl take in the information.

"Can I leave if I don't like it?" Sam asks, her fingers playing with the frayed end of her tshirt.

Rick scrubs his face and says, "Yes but truthfully we haven't had anyone opt to leave so it'd be a new circumstance. We don't want to let people in and then have them leave only to come back and cause trouble. I suppose if you don't wanna stay we'd figure something out."

Sam looks away feeling torn as to what to do. Jameson can see her weighing her options; the outside world which is definitely filled with monster's, both living and dead or an unknown town with unknown number monsters.

"I…." Sam starts but trails off. Jameson understands the fear. She steps forward slightly and says, "I get that it's scary. I was on my own for a long time before I got here. I know you don't know me but I'll give you my word no harm will come to you while behind those walls." Jameson makes sure to give her complete eye contact and what she hopes is an honest and open expression.

Sam nods slightly and clears her throat. "Ok. Show the way."

* * *

Rick takes Sam to see Deanna and Maggie. They do the initial interview and decide to get Sam settled into a residence. Deanna has Jameson take her to Aaron and Eric's home. Sam is frightened to stay with two men until she's told they are a couple. Eric gets her room prepared and invites Jameson for spaghetti dinner.

"I'll be back for dinner." Jameson tells the young woman. Sam is looking wide-eyed and unsure about being left alone. She has gotten slightly attached to Jameson.

"You'll be fine. Get a shower, take a nap. I'm sure you could use some rest. I'll be over after dark and we'll have dinner. Is it ok if I bring my… Daryl." She says with a pause. Jameson still feels like boyfriend is too weak of a word for what Daryl is. They're a couple of course but there isn't a title for what they are to each other. It's not like their married.

'Don't turn into a girl now Jameson.' She scolds herself.

"Your Daryl?" the girl asks with a wrinkled brow.

"Yeah. Sorry boyfriend, his name's Daryl." She explains feeling awkward for some reason.

"Yeah ok." Sam tells her still looking confused. Jameson smirks and leaves to finish her patrols.

* * *

Her mind roams as she catches up with John to continue their circular path around town. Jameson has never thought about getting married. The whole institution is not something she has real experience with. Her mother died when she was 6 so Jameson didn't have memories of a set of parents. Then she was stuck with her father who never provided her with a normal family life. Jameson has of course had friends who were married but her peers were all fuck ups like her which skewed her first hand knowledge. The idea of marriage seems out of place in this new world. There isn't a government handing out marriage licenses and neither Jameson or Daryl are religious. They sure as hell wouldn't want Gabriel marrying them. Jameson scoffs at herself even thinking about the subject. It was pointless…. Right?

'For fucks-sakes dummy stop. It's stupid and pointless.' Jameson mutters to herself but there is still a niggling of an emotion in her chest, a little spike in excitement at the words, husband and wife. She thinks of a phrase over and over. Feeling that it might roll off her tongue easily and feel appropriate, if she ever said it out loud that is.

'This is my husband, Daryl.'

Just thinking how it would sound to introduce Daryl like that made Jameson's lady bits clench and a strange warmth spread in her chest. Shaking her head slightly Jameson tries to focus on her surroundings and not get lost inside herself.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are walking over to Aaron and Eric's house for dinner. Jameson's mind is still cluttered with girly musings but she isn't bringing it up with Daryl. The idea of even speaking about it makes her cringe and blush.

"Whats 'er name?" he asks as they approach the front porch.

"Samantha, goes by Sam." Jameson says smiling at him as that damn phrase runs through her head again thinking about the upcoming introductions. Rolling her eyes inwardly at her inability to let things go.

"What?" he asks his eyebrows raised at Jameson's odd expression. Jameson shakes her head and laughs. "Nothin'." Narrowing his eyes at her but Daryl lets it go.

Eric answers the door and smiles widely. "Daryl! I made your favorite."

Daryl smirks and looks away, embarrassed by the special attention.

"Thanks Eric." Jameson supplies amused at Daryl's flushed cheeks.

"No problem of course. Come in, come in." He grins backing up to let the pair inside. They all walk into the living room and Jameson sees Sam sitting stiffly in on the sofa.

"Hey Sam. You settling in alright?" Jameson asks walking in slowly.

The girl nods and fiddles with her newly washed hair. "It's… weird."

Jameson smiles and nods, "It will take awhile to adjust. It'll get better. Sam this is Daryl, Daryl this is Sam."

Daryl nods gruffly saying, "Nice to meetcha."

Sam nods and looks away obviously unsettled by meeting new people. Aaron comes into the room and smiles widely. "Guys we got wine for the adults. Sam I have sweet tea for you. Daryl there's plenty of spaghetti." Daryl shakes his head embarrassed that everyone knows his weakness for Italian.

They all sit at the dining table as Eric dishes up the meal. Aaron talks to Daryl about the new bike parts he brought back. Jameson listens but pays more attention to Sam and her mannerisms. She can tell Sam is struggling to sit in an enclosed space with people like everything is normal. The girls hair is more chesnut than the drab brown it was before she washed it. Jameson can see her skin is not as tan as she thought. Her thin arms are muscular not boney and Jameson can see scars on her forearms. They look like scratches from moving through thick vegetation. Her brown eyes are more hazel and are framed with thick eyelashes. She's a pretty girl but Jameson can see an edge in her. Sam has definitely been hardened by this world.

"Did they get more clothing Sam?" she asks quietly trying to let the guys talk about their toys. Sam looks up cutting her eyes to the others at the table but then nods. "Yeah. I'm fine." the girl says. Jameson chews her lip, glancing at the men and then back. "You wanna take a walk with me tonight? A tour away from the prying eyes?"

Sam pushes the food on her plate around and shifts her eyes to Daryl and Aaron. They are keeping themselves busy while Jameson speaks to the girl.

"They make you do that?" the girl asks sounding irritated.

"Nope. When I got here I explored at night to keep people from starring at me. I think that we have that need for privacy in common." Jameson says eating another bite of pasta. Sam bites her lip and looks at the others who haven't quieted down. Clearing her throat she nods once and eats more of her meal. Jameson gives her a small smile.

"So Jameson are they going to have you do more self defense classes? I wanted to take one." Eric asks sipping his wine. Jameson swallowing thickly and taps her fork on her plate. Daryl steps in and says, "Michonne is taking over it. Jameson's needed on runs." Jameson gives him a look of gratitude before saying, "Michonne can teach you everything you need to know."

The rest of the evening is uneventful. Eric and Aaron talk to Sam about where she was from and what her hobbies used to be. Sam tells them she grew up on a farm in South Carolina. She doesn't speak of her family and they don't ask. In the old world asking banal questions about someone's family was a safe topic at dinner parties but now they are loaded questions. The answers always lead to conversations of loss, death and sometimes descriptions of violence. Sam is quiet and only really gives one word replies but neither Jameson nor Daryl are upset by it. They talk just as stilted on a normal day.

* * *

"Ya sure ya wanna give her a tour by ya'self?" Daryl asks quietly while they stand on the sidewalk outside Aaron and Eric's house.

"Yep. It'll be good. I think we have some stuff in common. I'll be home in an hour tops." She says, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him. Daryl sinks his hands in her hair and pulls her tightly against him. Slinging an arm along her lower back he holds her close while exploring her mouth with his soft wet tongue. Jameson moans at the sensation and taste. They slowly pull back, Daryl sucking her lower lip and Jameson stroking his chest. "I'll be waiting for ya." He says in his deep gravelly voice. Jameson sighs and says, "You're not making this easy for me Buttercup."

Daryl's eyes narrowed at the newest nickname. "No."

Jameson smirks and bit her lip. "What?"

"No." he says again but pulls close and kisses her softly. "You're gonna pay for that one later."

Jameson grins widely. "Promise?" Daryl snorts, stepping back and turning to look at the porch when the front door opens. Sam walks out but pauses when she sees Daryl still there.

"I'll see you soon," he says. "See ya later Sam." Daryl nods to them both and heads home. Jameson watches him walk away for a minute then turns to Sam.

"Wanna go?" she asks looking at the girl expectantly. Sam nods once and silently walks down the front steps. Jameson watches the way she moves, walking on the balls of her feet. Her steps silent and precise, the footsteps of a hunter.

"Did you ever hunt?" Jameson asks as they walk down the street. Sam falters in her step and looks up at her. "Why do you ask?"

"You walk like a hunter. Well I guess it could just be a hiding thing. Quiet steps keep everyone around you unaware." Jameson says looking down at how they both are walking.

"I use to hunt with my Pa and my brother." Sam says fidgeting with the zipper on her jacket. "Now…. It's good to be quiet."

Jameson nods and smiles at her. "I used to hunt with my brothers too. Do you like it?"

Sam shrugs and says, "I do it to eat."

They walk through the darkened streets passing the few security guards they have during the night. Jameson points out a few of the buildings and tells Sam about the classes they have set up for kids. Sam doesn't look too interested in continuing her studies and Jameson doesn't blame her. They end up at the little park Jameson and Daryl always seem to end up on walks and sit on the swings.

"I like this park." Jameson says her legs kicking out to get momentum.

Sam is quiet, not pushing herself back forth but twists her swing in circles. Letting go after twisting the chains several times, she spins in a circle. Jameson smiles, "I remember doing that."

Sam blushes and bites her lip making her look much more like her young age. "Do you like it here?" she asks Jameson after a brief silence.

"Yeah. Yeah I do. It took awhile for me to adjust. I was alone out there for a year and before that just off and on with groups. I'm kinda a solitary person." Jameson answers truthfully.

"Did you come here with Daryl?" Sam asks.

"No I met him here." Jameson smirks and looks down.

Sam picks her nails and says, "He's cute." Jameson cuts her eyes to her and smiles. "Yeah he is."

Sam chuckles and shakes her head. "Sorry. I wasn't like checking him out or anything."

"I wouldn't blame you if you were." Jameson says and laughs. Sam smiles and blushes more. They swing for a couple minutes when Sam asks, "They said everyone gets a job. What would they have me do?"

"Well, depends on your skills I guess. You lived on a farm, do you have gardening skills and stuff?" Jameson asks tilting her head to look at the young woman.

"Not really. I tended the horses but that's about it. I can hunt and scavenge. I'm fast. I used to run track." She says twisting the swing again.

Jameson nods and chews the inside of her cheek. "Well we will figure something out for you. Rick is good at placing people."

Sam smiles and clears her throat. "Thanks for talking a walk with me."

Jameson's lips curl up. "No problem. I understand what it's like coming in here by yourself. It's different than everyone else who shows up with people they know. They have a support group, back up. Walking in here by yourself…. It's brave. You're a strong girl."

Sam blushes again and looks away. "Thanks." She whispers, wiping her eyes. Jameson doesn't mention her tears, knowing it would make her self-conscious.

"If you need anything at all, supplies or just someone to talk to come to me ok?" Jameson says turning to look at her again and waits for the girl to nod.

"Let's go home. Get you to bed." Jameson tells her standing up and holds out her hand to help Sam to her feet. The girl hesitates for a second before grasping, allowing Jameson to pull her up from the swing.

Walking quietly back to Aaron's house Jameson stops at the porch and waves at Sam as she goes inside. Jameson heads home and thinks about the girl. Sam reminds Jameson of herself in an odd way. Not the old Jameson but the new one, the Jameson that lived on her own. The one who hunted, killed and hid in order to survive. She can tell the girl is a survivor and that she'll be fine in town. Jameson decides to talk to Rick to get Sam on a few of her patrols. She wants to see the teen's skill level. Most people would look at Sam and see a young fragile girl but Jameson can see more. The way she fought against John, the way she didn't just give into their demands and the fact that she was wary of the town, staking it out before approaching. They were all valuable qualities of someone who has survived beyond the walls. Jameson saw potential in Sam and had a desire to mentor her in someway.

* * *

"Hey," she says to Daryl walking into their bedroom. He is stretched out in bed wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white wife-beater. He is reading a copy of Into the Wild and his hair wet from a shower. Jameson's mouth waters at the sight.

"Hey. Have a good walk?" he asks watching Jameson remove all her weapons and unlacing her boots. "Yeah. She's… she'll do well here. I have a good feeling about it."

"Good. She was quiet. I liked her." Daryl says with a smirk causing Jameson to laugh. While continuing to pull off her clothes Jameson watches Daryl's eyes darken as articles fall to the floor. Once she is standing in just a bra and underwear she crawls across the bed towards him.

"So. I think I remember a promise of some kind…." She murmurs while she pushes his shirt up, revealing his abs.

Daryl hums and lets his eyes slide shut at the feeling of her wet tongue tracing the edge of his pants. Dropping the book to the side Daryl grasps her biceps and pulls her onto his lap, her legs straddling him. His hand goes up her back and deftly unclips her bra, the thin cotton falling down her arms. The warmth of his hands cupping her breasts causes Jameson to moan and squirm against his groin. Growling Daryl pulls her to him, her chest touching his, their mouths melting into one.

Jameson moans into his mouth, her hands gripping his jaw.

"Fuck. Dare." Jameson groans when he drags his thumbs across her hard nipples.

"Yeah darlin'?" his voice rough and low.

She doesn't answer instead she rolls off him, lifting her hips as she removes her panties. "Ya in a hurry James?" he asks with a cocky grin.

Jameson smirks and shakes her head; instead of climbing back on top she lets her hands travel down her body. Daryl eyes burn a trail down her body as he watches her fingers dip between her legs. A low growl erupts from his chest. Rolling onto his side he grabs her thigh spreading her legs wider so he can watch her better. Her right hand is stroking her clit while her left plays with her breasts.

"Jameson." He chokes out and then bites his lip hard. Unable to stop himself his hand slides up her inner thigh reaching wet lips. Trailing his finger through the wetness pooled there he slides two fingers inside her. Her hand still strokes her clit and she moans at his thrusting fingers.

"Fuckin hot," he groans feeling her walls clench around his fingers. Jameson feels her orgasm already cresting. Daryl leans forward and takes her nipple into his mouth, his tongue swiping back and forth against the sensitive skin. It sets her off, her hips thrust against both Daryl and her hand. Her tight walls get even tighter and Daryl feels a surge of wetness. Pulling back Daryl sees her eyes wide from release and her mouth parted, short gasps tickling across his face.

"Beautiful girl." Daryl murmurs, removing his fingers slowly letting them drag up her body to her mouth. "Taste." He whispers placing his fingertips on her lips. Jameson opens her mouth, sucking on Daryl's fingers. Daryl hums and closes his eyes at the feeling of her wet tongue on his fingers but eventually opens them, lowering his hand to her chest. Gazing at her for a moment Jameson leans up kissing him gently. "You want to be inside me now Dare?"

Daryl nods while kneeling to remove his clothing. He then moves in between her legs and kisses her deeply, his hands roam over her body. They both moan at each other's movements. Grabbing his swollen head Daryl rubs himself against her wetness. Sliding downwards to her entrance he thrusts several times letting her get accustomed to his size.

"So fuckin tight every damn time darlin'" he groans then bites her shoulder as the pressure of her body makes him throb. Jameson rolls her hips up making him moan louder. As they begin pushing and pulling against each other Daryl grabs her hips, lifting her off the bed for a better angle. Jameson eyes screw shut as he hits her deep and hard.

"Fuck Dare….gonna." she mumbles as a warmth spreads throughout her groin and stomach. "Let go baby," he groans. Daryl feels her flexing and begins moving faster. The muscles in her body seize and her eyelids explode into bright white light.

"fuck… fuck… fuck.." Jameson exclaims as her body tremors uncontrollable. Daryl speeds up wanting to cum while she is still spasming. His thrusts are fast and shallow and in seconds he's cumming. Strong pulsing throbs ache through his groin as his body tenses up.

"Goddamnit. Fuck." He grunts his hips rocking erratically against hers. Lowering himself, he kisses Jameson deeply. They part for gasping breathes. Holding his weight off Jameson he cups her face, his thumb tracing over her cheek.

"Jameson…. " He begins but pauses. Jameson smiles at him. "What?" she asks her hand pushes sweaty hair off his forehead.

Daryl shakes his head and smiles at her. "I love ya." Smirking Jameson raises her head to kiss him lightly. "Love you too Hun."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Not the worst one you've come up with."

Jameson smirks "I guess I gotta try harder."

* * *

**Thank you sooooooo much for reading! Please checkout my other stories, read, favor, follow and review!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I can't believe the amount of views and follows. Its amazballs! **

**This chapter has some 18+ old materials. * wink wink***

**I don't own the Walking Dead or its characters. I only play with them in my free time.**

* * *

"I'd like to have Sam come with me on a few patrols." Jameson says to Rick while standing on his front porch. Rick stands with his hands on his hips, his head tilted slightly while he thinks about Jameson's request.

"Really? Ya trust her that much?" He asks finally looking towards Jameson.

"Not trust just…. I want to get a feel for her. Remember when I got here?" Jameson asks leaning her lower back against the porch railing, her arms and ankles crossed. Rick walks over and joins her, his shoulder against the porch support beam

"Yeah." He replies slowly unsure of what she means.

"Well you took me out on a patrol the second day I was here. I think you had a feeling 'bout me working out here. I know you did that to get a feel for me, watched every move I made out there. I feel like you trusted me faster than most, don't you?" she questions.

"Yeah…. I could tell ya had skills as soon as I watched ya in Deanna's house. Like ya were ready for anything. I took ya out to see how your mind worked beyond the walls." He explains then adds, "I think I trusted ya faster than most just by gut instinct. It's something you gotta rely on out there, knowing the good from the bad."

Jameson nods and says, "Well I get that kinda feeling from Sam. She reminds me of me. The Jameson who was out on her own I guess. I know she's young age wise but nowadays there's really no such thing as young. She's got experience out there and can probably be a good asset once trained more"

Rick nods, "No need to convince me. I trust your gut. Keep it close to home, don't go to far out okay?"

Jameson smiles and nods, "No problem."

* * *

"Hey Sam I am on my way to do exterior patrols. Would you like to come?" Jameson asks Sam. The girl is sitting on Aaron's porch sharpening the small knife they allowed her to keep. She looks surprised but jumps to her feet quickly. "Sure."

They walk to the armory and get her small handgun back. "You ok with just a handgun?"

Sam nods and checks the magazine and slides it in the back of her jeans. They walk to the exit gate and once there Derrick opens the gate for them.

"Off garden duty huh?" Jameson asks as they start to pass through the gate. Jameson catches him looking Sam up and down, his gaze stopping on her chest. Narrowing her eyes Jameson snaps her fingers in his face.

"Hey," she says harshly. His eyes jump back to hers and he stutters out, "Oh um yeah. They needed me on security today, said they'll start training me on runs too."

Jameson nods and juts her chin to Sam, "Can I get a moment alone with Derrick here Sam. I'll be right there." The girl nods looking unsure but steps through the gate, standing out of listening range.

Jameson leans towards the man and says low and harsh, "You keep your eyes and hands away from her, ya here me? I'm not playin' around. You even think about going near that girl I will gut you."

Derrick's eyes narrow and he says, "What makes you think I'd do anything to her?"

"I'm not blind or dumb. I saw that look and I could practically read your mind. Stay away or I will fuck you up. Got it?" she demands, her hand lying leisurely on the hilt of her knife. Derrick glances at it, swallowing thickly as he nods once.

"Good." She responds and walks through the gate and joining Sam outside the wall.

They start their path, Jameson explaining what they look for and how they maneuver through the area. They are mainly walking silently, Jameson watching the girl's careful movements and her observation skills.

"What did ya say to the guy? He looked like he was gonna shit his pants." Sam asks turning to look at Jameson.

Jameson smiled wryly and thinks, 'Perceptive.'

"Derrick has a wandering eye and I don't particularly trust him around women." She says, "I would prefer you stay far away from him."

"If he isn't trustworthy why's in town?" she asks. Jameson feels her annoyance flare at the question but reels it in. She didn't want the guy in town truthfully. He had always given her the creeps and if she had found him outside she wouldn't have brought him back. However he came back with Aaron and was accompanied by her brother so it was kind of a packaged deal.

"To be fair he's a good worker, does a lot in the garden area. He just gives me the creeps. He may be harmless but I don't like the looks he gives me or other girls." She tells the girl hoping she understands her meaning.

"You think he's a rapist?" Sam asks bluntly.

Jameson looks at her a moment trying to decide if she really thought he was capable of that. "I don't think he'd forcibly take someone like that but I think he could probably be persuasive enough to talk someone into doing stuff they wouldn't normal want to do." Sam nods and keeps walking, kneeling to look at a print on the ground. Jameson wanders over and looks at what she's examining. It's the tracks of a walker.

"Can you track?" Jameson asks as she surveys the area to see if the walker is still around.

"Sorta, my…. My dad was teaching before…." Sam says quietly looking away from Jameson.

"I can teach you more if you'd like." Jameson says not asking about her father. The girl looks relieved that Jameson didn't pry about how she lost him.

They continue to track the walker, Jameson points out tips on telling how old the prints are, the other signs that point the direction it traveled and how to tell its size.

Finally catching up to the creature Jameson asks, "You want to kill it or should I?" Sam shrugs a shoulder and wanders towards the corpse. It is facing away from them and turns when it hears their conversation. It is a man wearing a suit. The once pale blue suit is probably the one he wore to church every Sunday. His neck has been torn into and his head is leaning heavily to one side. The weight and the lack of support making him see the world at a slant. Sam walks confidently over to it, her hunting knife gripped tightly in her hand. Grabbing it by the shirt she shoves the blade upward, under its chin and into the brain. It falls to the ground with a thump. Jameson watches her wipe her knife on a rag from her pocket. Turning around to look at Jameson she has a tiny smile and Jameson nods at her, showing her approval.

They keep walking and follow the well-travelled path of the security teams. At one point they find a walker tangled up in razor wire from the support beams. Jameson approaches and stabs it on the skull and slowly untangles its corpse from the sharp wires. It has shredded its abdomen on the blades and spilled most of its insides to the ground. "Gross," the girl states as she approaches the body. Reaching out Sam begins helping Jameson cut the clothing away from the wire blades. Eventually they are able to remove the rotting body and let it fall to the ground. Jameson grabs its ankles and pulls it away from the beam and then pulls a bandana out of her pocket. Wiping her hands off she sighs. "Before the world went to shit I was kinda of a germaphob. I washed my hands all the time and took two showers a day. Now I walk around with rotting guts on my hands all the time."

Sam chuckles and says, "I grew up a farm, I was always dirty." Jameson smiles and nods then asks, "Did you like livin' on a farm? I was always in cities and military bases."

"It was nice. Liked the quiet nights and the animals. Loved riding my horse." Sam says, her tone wistful.

Continuing on their path Jameson watches the girl for signs of being upset about talking of her past. She won't ever ask unless Sam gives her the signal that she wants to talk.

"Why did you ask me to come with?" the girl asks after another few minutes.

"I feel like you and I have stuff in common. I think that you're not the type to want to sit inside those walls… I mean if you want to it's not a problem. We can find you a job inside, safe and sound but I just had a feeling about you." Jameson responds, stepping over a downed log and looking at an indention in the ground. Kneeling closer she can tell someone or something bedded down there for the night. "Did you stay here at all while out?" she asks Sam, looking up at her.

"No, I slept in trees if I couldn't find shelter." The girl responds, kneeling next to her. "How do you know someone did?"

"There's this slight indention here," she says pointing at the slight divot in the earth. "The ground in packed down, unlike the loose dirty around it, someone or something curled up here." Jameson got closer and smelled the earth and scraped her fingers through the earth. Pulling her hands up she sees tufts of hair and when she rubs it between her fingers. "It was a dog or wolf. Feel." She hands the loose hair to Sam. The girl rubs it between her fingers like Jameson did. "Feel how it's soft and slides against itself? If it were a deer it's be short and stiffer. So a dog or wolf curled up here last night or this morning."

The girl smiles and nods. Jameson smiles back and stands saying, "Now if we were desperate we could track it and possible catch it for food. We're not desperate enough for that. But we should keep an eye out because we don't need rabies or something." She tells her and brushes her hands off. Wandering further away, she kneels again when she finds the prints of the animal. Pointing it out to the girl they track the animal further around the complex.

The rest of the day goes smoothly. The women kill several walkers but otherwise the area is pretty clear. Once the sun starts to get low in the sky they make their way to the gate. Derrick is still standing at his post and Jameson watches him carefully. She smirks when she sees him look at the ground when they pass through, not sparing Sam a glance. Without a word they walk away from the man. Jameson looks back over her shoulder and sees Derrick glaring at her. Shaking her head she keeps walking with the girl to the armory. Sam turns her weapon in and then chews her lip while looking at the ground. Jameson can tell she wants to say or ask something so she waits patiently.

"Thanks for talking me out. I think I'd like that as a job…. If it's possible I mean." she says quietly finally making eye contact with Jameson. Smiling at the girl Jameson nods, "Sure. I will have Rick add you on as my partner for a few. I think they'll want you to do some other stuff in town so he'll let you know okay?"

The girl smiles widely and nods. "See you later then." She tells her with another smile, turning to go to her new home.

Jameson watches her leave and then makes her way to Deanna's house. Rick is there discussing the future raid. Once there she knocks and Deanna opens the door. "Jameson, come in." the older woman says. Following her into the living room Jameson sees Rick standing by the drafting table over a map with Morgan by his side.

"Hey James. How'd it go?" Rick asks.

"Good. She'll work well. I'd say a couple shifts with me a week, then whatever else you need her for inside town. Knows how to track some, is quiet and observant"

"Good, Good. " he says then says, "We are going over the route. Morgan has travelled the area some."

Jameson nods and approaches the men. Looking at the map she sees the route they drew out and then some notations along the way. Morgan provides them with shelter options and information of possible water sources.

"Cool. Thanks for that Morgan," she says while reading the other notes. The ones near the city are worrisome. "How long ago did you see these people there?" she asks. The notes stating a group of scavengers residing in the out edges of the city.

"It was about two months ago, so they could be long gone but…. They did have this building sealed up pretty tight." Morgan says, pointing out a block that they were living on. "It's an old office building's parking garage."

Jameson nods and then gets closer, checking the streets that move around it. "What is on the blocks surrounding it, do you remember?"

"There used to be a mall but it was burned down and there is a few apartment buildings here," he says pointing out an area near the parking garage. They speak about the possible route around the group and figure it will be a guessing game until they are on the road. It is still good knowledge to have though. It will help them prepare beforehand to expect company. They talk for a few more minutes and Rick invites Jameson over for dinner. She agrees and goes home to find Daryl.

* * *

"How was your day Dear?" she asks walking into the kitchen where Daryl has his weapons spread out on the counter. He is sharpening his knife and re-stringing his bow again. Daryl grunts and continues to slide a blade over the whetstone. Jameson can tell he's disgruntled from being stuck inside the walls. Jameson walks to the kitchen sink and washes her hands. The conversation with Sam about germs has ignited her past obsession with cleanliness.

She slides into a seat next to him and picks up one of the blades he's already honed. Touching her thumb to the edge, a small dot of blood appearing, he's made them very lethal again. "Look good." She remarks setting it down, sucking on the thumb she pricked with the blade. Daryl's hands still when he looks at Jameson sucking on her thumb. Raising an eyebrow at him she smirks. "Problem Lover?" she says quietly. He takes her hand in his pulling it to his lips, his tongue darting out to lick her thumb, sliding into his mouth and sucking. Jameson's eyes drop shut at the sensation on his hot mouth on her skin. Her eyes blink open when he pulls her thumb from his mouth, a large smirk on his face.

"Problem lover?" he quotes and bites one side of his lip. Jameson shakes her head.

"Nope," she says with a pop of her lips. Daryl scoffs and starts working on the blade in his hand again. Jameson smiles and leans over, kissing his neck, her tongue trailing to his pulse point and sucking. He growls and grabs the back of her head, pulling her mouth to his. Daryl drops his knife and pulls her from the barstool, yanking her by her wrist into their bedroom. "Take you clothes off, now." He demands and starts unbuttoning his shirt. Jameson smiles and says, "We gotta go to dinner at Ricks soon."

"Don' care. We'll be late." He growls unbuckling his pants while jutting his chin towards her clothing, "Off. Now."

Jameson chuckles and starts to pull off her clothing. Once in her bra and underwear Daryl pulls her against him, his hands gripping her hips tightly. His mouth starts leaving open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and neck, tonguing the nips he leave behind.

"Taste so fuckin' good." He groans as she grinds her body against his hard on. He walks her back until her feet hit the mattress. Picking her up by the back of her thighs she squeezes her arms around his neck and her muscular legs around his waist. Daryl lowers himself to his knees and shuffles them onto the bed, all while kissing her deeply.

Laying her down he places his weight on her, pinning her to the bed. His hips grinding against hers, his hands grasping her waist. Jameson moans and writhes under him. "Daryl," she gasps out as his hands massage and stroke her body, grazing over her breast, between her thighs.

"Yeah baby." He groans when she thrust her hips upwards, her damp panties rubbing against his strained boxers.

Daryl sits back on his heels, pulling Jameson underwear down and then raises to remove his own. Jameson lifts up, unclipping her bra and smiles at Daryl's predator eyes. "Fuckin beautiful." He whispers his hands stroking up her thighs, his thumbs brushing against her pussy. Jameson whimpers at the light touch, her hips lifting off the bed to get more friction. Daryl smirks and presses his hands on her hips, pinning her to the bed. "Uh uh. Patience woman."

Bending down he kisses her stomach and bites her hipbone. Letting out a squeak Jameson grins down at her man.

Daryl trails his tongue up the crease where her soft thigh meets her pussy. The tickles sending shivers up her spine. Moving his tongue to her pussy he circles her clit and sucks it into his hot mouth. The rhythmic suction makes Jameson moan loudly. Daryl slides one hand down, turn his palm face up he slides his middle finger inside her. Thrusting it in tune with his tongue he curls it, finding the spot that drivers her mad. The tip of his finger rubbing circles on the soft tissue as Jameson's moaning get even louder. Her breathing come out in short gasping pants. She bites her lip to keep from screaming as the tension is broken. The orgasm ripping through her body is like a tidal wave. Daryl feels all her muscles seize and hips thrust into his face erratically.

"God. Fuck. Dare." She yelps out as he sucks hard and adds a second finger. Not letting up until he feels her body clench up again. "Baby," she shouts and lets out a high-pitched whine. Daryl slows his thrust and changes to leisurely licks across her clit. Jameson is gasping and flinching at every pass of Daryl wet tongue.

"Dare please. Stop. Can't." she pants out her eyes watering, tears running down her temples. Daryl see them and instantly stops, crawling up to her face. His large hand palms her cheek, his thumb wiping the tears away. "Jameson. I hurt ya?" he gasps his heart rate skyrocketing.

Jameson shakes her head and takes a shaky breath. "N-no came so hard." She stammers looking up at him, her eyes wide with release. Daryl slowly smiles and kisses her. Placing his forehead against hers he looks into her eyes, watching as her pupils begin to shrink back to their normal size.

"Scared me," his voice deep with lust. Taking his cock in hand he rubs the tip against her sensitive clit. She yelps and laughs. "Stop." She giggles and squirms under him. "Too sensitive."

Daryl grunts and nips her shoulder. Sliding his hard on down he finds her sweet spot. He thrust inward, moving inside her slowly. Taking short shallow thrusts he gets deeper and deeper until he fills her.

They groan and pant into each others faces. His breathe sweet and smoky.

"God. So warm." He murmurs, his lips skimming across her cheek, moving to her lips. They kiss slowly while he begins thrusting steadily. Leaning on his left elbow to support his weight, he trails his right hand down to the hollow behind her knee, lifting her leg above his hip. The thrusts get harder and deeper. Daryl begins rolling his hips, the tip of his dick slams into the sensitive spot inside her tight walls. Jameson groans loudly turning her head into his neck. Biting down firmly but not breaking skin. Daryl growls and thrust inside her even harder. Her sharp teeth marking him turns him on.

Her rough whisper makes his cock twitch. "Mine."

Pulling back he looks into her eyes. Kissing her deeply he grunts, "Mine" and slams into her harder than before. She half groans and half sighs at the words and the feeling of him inside her.

"Cum for me again darlin'" he moans, his orgasm building deep inside his groin. The pull of it making his cock twitch and his neck strain. Daryl needs to hold on until she cums again. Jameson lifts her hips off the bed, tilting her pelvis to allow him to hit her favorite spot. "Yes. There." She gasps and feel pins and needles all over her body. Goosebumps breakout on her arms as her third climax hits.

Daryl growls loudly as her walls clench so tight he can't thrust. "Godamn baby." He grunts as he just rotates his hips begging for friction. He's throbbing and so close. When her orgasm recedes he thrusts hard into her making her moan loudly, the residual waves of pleasure making her especially sensitive. His panting breaths are short and fast.

"Cum for me Daryl. Deep. So deep." She whispers into his ear, then biting on his shoulder so hard he grunts in pain. Licking his shoulder and sucking. Dragging her short nails down his back and grabbing his ass she feels his cock swell and spasm. Deep growls rip their way out of his chest as his body becomes taut. His dick pulses inside her, his hips rocking into Jameson while the waves of excruciating pleasure fades. Blinking he looks down at the beautiful girl. "So good. My sweet girl." he mumbles into her neck as he rests his spent body over hers.

She strokes his back, traces the large scars that mar it. Her hands move up and scrap across his scalp, which makes him moan. Kissing her neck he pulls himself up to his elbows, his forearms and hands curling around her head protectively. She lets her eyes dance over his face.

She feels overwhelmed with emotion. Her heart feels swollen and so whole. Jameson blinks watery eyes and smiles at the man above her.

"Ya alright?" he asks, kisses the corner of her mouth. Jameson nods silently and kiss his lips softly. "Perfect." She whispers.

Daryl lets one of his rare grins slide onto his face while looking at his girl. Jameson opens her mouth and closes it. Her hand stroking up his face, he waits for her to say what's on her mind.

"Daryl…." She begins then bites her lip. Daryl raises an eyebrow seeing her worried face.

"What's wrong James?" he asks his brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Nothin's wrong. Just trying to…. Daryl you're…" she smirks and shakes her head slightly. "You're crushing my lungs." She coughs out, pretending that it was what she was going to say. In reality she wants to spew tons of cheesy romantic thoughts. She wants to say he's her everything. Her man. Her life. Her love. Her friend. Jameson wants to ask him if he would ever call her his wife, if she could call him her husband. Daryl raises an eyebrow, his eyes darting over her face. He knows she's not telling him the truth, that she's not telling him what's truly on her mind.

"Lies. What're ya really thinkin'" he asks but still rolls onto his side, pulling her to his chest. Jameson takes a deep breath and lets it out. Daryl shivers at the warm air tickling his chest hair.

"Did you ever wanna get married?" she whispers and then chews her lip. She waits to see if he'll scoff or laugh at the thought of marriage.

Daryl's arm tightens around her, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her bicep. For a long moment they just breath quietly. "I've never thought 'bout it before everything." He begins and then adds, "but I ain't against it." Jameson nods into his chest and bites her lip, quelling a large grin.

"Why?" he asks his fingers tracing the ink on her arms. Shrugging she lets go of her lip and mumbles, "No reason."

Daryl smirks and tilts her head up to see her green eyes. "Why?" his voice deep and rough.

"When I introduced you to Sam I wanted to say…." She groans and covers her face. "Never mind." Daryl furrows his brow and looks at her questioningly. Jameson rolls her eyes and bites her lip. 'Figures gotta say it' she thinks with a pout.

Daryl chuckles, "C'mon aint got all night. Just tell me already."

"Ugh fine I wanted to call you my husband… When they invited me to dinner I almost asked 'Can I bring my husband Daryl.' Ok. Now laugh at me." She grumbles her eyes looking away. Daryl laughs and then bites his lip at her huffing.

"Jameson." He says calmly, waiting for her to look at him. When she finally makes eye contact she sees his deep blue eyes sparkling in amusement but also surprise.

He swallows and finally says, "I….." clearing his throat. Jameson nods and looks away thinking he's going to tell her its silly. That she's stupid for even thinking about such things. That the world is shit and petty things like being declared life partners is dumb.

"I almost asked ya last night." He finally says quietly, chewing on his cheek once he gets it out. Jameson's eyes jump up to his. "Wha?" she asks

"Last night….. almost asked ya." He says again his eyes cutting away from her. "Thought ya'd think I was being stupid so I didn'."

Jameson smiles at him and turns his face to look at her. "You aren't stupid. Smartest man I know." Daryl snorts and shakes his head. "Aint gotta lie to me."

Jameson chuckles and says, "I'm not lying. Smartest, bravest, most loyal man I know." Daryl's cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and he hides a smirk. She laughs and bites her lip. "Ask me." She whispers her eyes wide and hopeful. Daryl chews the inside of his cheek and looks at his beautiful girl.

"Jameson. I want ya forever. Your mine 'n I'm yours." He says shyly but determined. "I'd… like if I could call ya my wife."

Despite knowing he was going to ask, her breath hitches and her heart flutters. With watery eyes she smiles widely and nods. "I'd love to be your wife. I want you to be my husband."

Daryl pulls her face to his, his mouth devouring hers. They moan loudly and grab each other desperately. The kisses eventually slow and they taking gasping breaths between. Daryl rests his forehead against hers and smiles. "My sweet girl."

Smiling Jameson whispers, "My sweet man."

* * *

**Oh my gosh I wasn't sure if I'd do it this chapter but it felt Oh so right! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. More to come!**


	43. Chapter 42

**So sorry for the wait, I've been struggling with writers block! **

**This chapter contains adult content: Smuttyness**

**I do not own the Walking Dead or its characters. I only play with them. Jameson is my own creation. I hope you've been enjoying this story as well as my other Jameson fanfics. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jameson and Daryl get dressed for dinner at Ricks. They don't discuss anything else about marriage but they do decide to keep it to themselves for now. Neither one knows what they exactly want to happen.

Heading over they can see they are slightly late but both are not guilt ridden. They've had an amazing evening so far.

"Nice of you to come." Michonne snarks. Jameson gives her a not so hidden middle finger and smiles widely. A few laugh who witness the exchange. They walk into the kitchen and apologize to Carol but she waves them off. "Don't worry about it. Everyone just got their plates and sat down." She says while dishing up the casserole she made.

Jameson and Daryl sit on the bench by the window. Digging into the hot pasta dish Jameson moans. "Yummy Carol." She mumbles through a mouthful of food.

Daryl snorts at her manners. "Piggie."

Sasha laughs at them and shakes her head. Jameson shrugs a shoulder and says, "Deal with it Dixon."

Everyone chats and discuss anything new in their jobs. Glenn tells them of a short run to a large office building that was occupied by five different medical practices. They want to scavenge for more medical supplies, prescriptions and possibly more equipment. They've scouted it, copying the floor numbers down with the doctor's offices. Unfortunately they are all between the tenth and thirteenth floors. It's a lot of stairs to climb and they are unsure of how many walkers they may face in the large structure. Glenn, Jameson, Sasha and Derrick will go on the mission. Rick wants Derrick to be trained on supply runs. Jameson and Glenn set a meeting for the next day to plan out the trip. Daryl is not happy about not being able to go with Jameson but is happy she'll have Glenn and Sasha with her, both of them are very experienced.

After all the strategizing talk is over Glenn and Jameson start to argue over which super power would be best for the apocalypse.

"Flying." Glenn states as if it were obviously the only choice.

"Are you kidding me Glenn? Flying. You're just gonna puss out and fly away from your problems. Come on. I want the ability to make shit blow up. Like walker heads and enemies and shit. One evil stink eye and I'd take out a whole herd. BOOM!" Jameson rants while making an explosion sound.

"Well that'd be good too." He concedes.

"Good….. Try awesome. I mean even Magneto's power would be better than flying. You could make metal things jam into their heads. Hell, give me some Wolverine claws and the ability to regenerate flesh super fast. I could kill ALL of the things." She says with a dreamy look in her eye. Daryl snorts at her.

Glenn shrugs. "I've just always wanted to fly."

Jameson snorts. "Flying is stupid"

Tara laughs, "You're just afraid of heights aren't you?"

"Nooo. I don't like them but I'm not afraid." Jameson tells her drinking her lemonade.

Daryl narrows his eyes, "Ya are afraid aren't ya."

"Am Not!" she snaps.

"Holy shit ya are!" he exclaims with wide eyes.

"Fuck you Dixon. I am not afraid of shit. I do what I gotta do when needed. Doesn't mean I gotta like it." She grumbles crossing her arms.

"Keep denyin' it sweetheart. Ya afraid." He jokes, sipping his drink.

Huffing a breath she grumbles under breath.

"Whaddya yammerin' 'bout?" he asks his eyebrow raised.

"I said you're a giant douchebag and I'll show ya somethin' to be afraid of." Jameson glares at him but with a spark of amusement in her eyes. Daryl shrugs, "Try me shortstack."

Rick chuckles and shakes his head. "Jesus ya two are still the same. Always arguing."

"He started it." She pouts but can hold it, breaking out a huge grin. Daryl rolls his eyes and throws an arm over her shoulder. "I still love ya despite ya bein' a scaredy cat."

Jameson smirks but doesn't point out he just said the L-word in front of a whole room of people. Rick's eyes flash in amusement though and Jameson shakes her head once to keep him from teasing the gruff redneck. Glenn can't hold it in though.

"So Daryl" he starts clearing his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

Jameson interrupts, "Shuddup Rhee."

Daryl narrows his eyes at the pair. "What?"

"Nothing." She answers sipping her drink and avoiding his gaze.

"What?" he growls poking her in the ribs. "Gah. Stop is Dixon or I'll break your fingers."

Glen smirks, "I was just gonna point out that you said you loooooove Jameson. You getting soft on us Dixon?"

Daryl glares at Glenn but then shrugs. "Whatever Rhee. Everyone knows I love 'er."

Jameson smiles and raises an eyebrow. Except for the time when she was unconscious in the van after being left on a run, it's the first time he's said it out loud for others to hear. Everyone looks somewhat shocked at his admission.

"Fair enough." Glenn says, grinning at Jameson's blushing cheeks.

"Awwwww Jamesie you're blushin'." Jack teases from his spot in an armchair. Carol is sitting on the arm, her shoulder leaning against Jacks large frame. They look comfortable together. Carol is sporting a smirk as she playfully slaps Jack for teasing his sister.

"Fuck off Jack." She grumbles ducking her head away fro the group. She doesn't want everyone staring at her like a sideshow freak. Daryl squeezes her into his side.

A few laugh but change the subject to Maggie's pregnancy. She has about two months left of her pregnancy and the days seem to be flying by. Glenn and her are still thinking of names but have a few narrowed down. They won't tell anyone yet though. Carl and Jameson play a few rounds of the card game War, both shouting at each other that they are cheating.

"Seriously Carl. You got cards up your sleeve or what?" she grumbles, throwing her cards down.

"You just suck, that's all." He smirks.

Jameson growls and says, "If your daddy wasn't here I'd kick your ass."

"Pffft. Try me. I'm younger and faster." Carl tells her and laughing.

"I'm not that old you little jerk and I got like fifty pounds on you. Could sit on your scrawny ass." She says with a grin.

"Whatever. I'm not scrawy. I'm lean."

Jameson laughs loudly, "Scrawny, lean whatever."

"Fine lets go. You and me." Carl says standing up.

"Carl I don't wanna hurt you. I can lay Jack out for godsakes. I'll hurt ya." She reasons. Jack scoffs loudly. "Whatever baby sis." Jameson rolls her eyes at him.

"Come on." Carl tells her, walking to the backyard. Jameson looks at Rick and sees his huge smile. "Well go on, kick my son's ass."

Shaking her head she wanders outback. The yard is dark except for the fire pit, which Abraham and Rosita are sitting at. "What're you two doin?" Abraham asks.

"Carl wants me to kick his ass." Jameson replies rolling her neck and rotating her arms in wide circles.

"No Jameson wants me to show her how old she's getting." Carl quips, standing in a fighting stance. Jameson narrows her eyes and tells him, "If I beat you you'll have to start taking self defense courses. I know you've been skipping them from Michonne."

"I want you to train me. Michonne is mean." He says trying to circle her. Michonne chuckles from the porch. "I am not. You just don't listen."

"Whatever." Carl scoffs while moving around Jameson. Jameson prepares herself as Carl lunges trying to grab her but she bounces away. He glares at her and moves to sweep her legs but she hops over it, grabbing his arm and pulling him forward. Carl loses his balance and falls to his knees. Jameson chuckles and puts an arm around his neck, putting him in a headlock. Carl tries pushing away but can't move.

"Uhuhuh. Say uncle." Jameson taunts. Carl tries pull Jameson's forearm down but can't get her to release. Carl is grumbling and squirming while Jameson ruffles his hair. There's a few people laughing in the background.

"Fine, uncle." He mutters a scowl on his face.

Jameson releases him and smirks. "See. Now you know you gotta take classes. If I get a chance I'll train you but let Michonne show you shit. Ok?"

"Fine." he huffs and stomps off to his bedroom. Jameson shakes her head and smiles at Rick. "To harsh?" she asks.

"Nah. He needs to be trained in hand to hand." He replies, clapping a hand on her back. "Ok I'm hitting the hay, everyone out."

Jameson smirks and wanders back home with Daryl.

* * *

After changing for bed, Daryl pulls her against his chest. His hands comb through her hair. Jameson closes her eyes and inhales Daryl's natural scent. She can't get over how intoxicating he is. Her chest fills full and warm. Nuzzling into his side Jameson smiles when he chuckles at her. Laying there quietly she traces the scars on his chest and hums. Daryl lets his hand smooth up and down her back and ribs, the calloused tips of his fingers leaving trails of goosebumps.

"Soooo." Daryl trails off. Jameson looks up and raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"What do we do?" he asks looking embarrassed.

"About?" she asks teasingly.

Daryl huffs and rolls his eyes. "Don't be an asshole. You know what."

"Do you want a White Wedding Daryl?" she asks with a Billy Idol impersonation and a smirk.

"Shuddup. I just don't know what we'd do. Do we need rings or somethin' I don't know 'bout this shit." He grumbles as he gets fed up talking about it.

"I don't know." She pauses and then says, "Wait…. I have an idea." Her eyes are bright and excited.

* * *

Glenn and Jameson sit down the next morning to go over the run to the office building. He has made a quick trip to it before and has the floors as well as the suite numbers. He has also drawn a quick map of the neighborhood and the exit doors.

"Hey do you know what else is on the street?" Jameson inquires, her idea for Daryl and hers marriage declaration in the back of her mind.

"Well there's a few shops, just boutique shit, a convenience store which is empty, I think a bar and a few other things. Nothing we need, why?" Glen replies.

"No reason, just getting the lay of the land." She responds thinking that if there's a bar there might be the place she needs to visit.

"Ok so Derrick. Have you talked to him about runs, given him tips and stuff or is he blank slate for us." She asks, leaning her elbows on the dining table.

Glenn drinks some water and then says, "Well I've given him tips and he did stuff while out with Jack and Jonesy."

"Okie dokie. I gotta go do some patrols. We leaving tomorrow morning at dawn?" she asks while standing and picking up her rifle.

"Yeah. That works." He says with a smile and adds, "Be safe out there."

"Always am." She grins.

* * *

Jameson and Sasha are walking around the outside walls. They kill a few walkers as they patrol and pile them near a well-used pathway. "You excited to do a run tomorrow?" Jameson asks Sasha as they drop an especially gross walker on the top of the pile. It was once a woman but now looks like a melting corpse, the skin gray and droopy, her hair falling out in clumps. She's wearing a brown and orange waitress uniform and her plastic name tag says Mary-Sue.

'Sorry Mary-Sue' Jameson thinks.

"It'll be nice for a change I guess." Sasha shrugs. "Hopefully Derrick doesn't fuck up."

Jameson smirks, "Yeah I agree. I had to have words with him the other day. Caught him eyeing up Sam."

"What were these words?" she asks with a smile.

"I told him if he looked at her or touched her I'd gut him." Jameson responds coolly. "I still need to mention it to Rick. I don't think he's dangerous but he is definitely a perv."

Sasha chuckles. "Not to mention she's what 16 and he's like thirty. Guy needs to look for someone his own age."

They keep walking along and find a dead deer, all the meat and organs eaten. "I hate seeing this. Such a waste." Jameson grumbles "Let's add it to the pile so it doesn't attract any other walkers." once done they start patrolling again.

"How've you been?" Jameson asks Sasha as they pass the rundown white house.

"Ok. Better." She says with a small smile.

"I'm glad." Jameson nods. "It takes time. I know that's a fucking cliché but it just happens to be true. Not all better but…. Less shitty I guess."

Sasha nods and sighs, "I guess I just feel guilty. I couldn't save Bob and then Tyreese…. I didn't even get to say good bye." Wiping her eyes she looks away from Jameson.

Chewing her lip she nods, not knowing what to say exactly. "I'm sorry. Everything I heard about Tyreese I know he was a good man. Rick told me about how he kept Judith safe when they were separated."

"Yeah. He was a great man. A great brother." She replies wiping the tears from her cheeks again. "Wish I could've told him sorry for being so out of it after Bob died. Or thanked him for taking care of me. I just…. I hate that this world is like this. That every time we part from someone it might be the last time we see them."

"I know. It definitely makes me focus on everything one day at a time. Value what I have." Jameson says.

"Its hard to stay that positive." Sasha chuckles.

Jameson laughs, "God yes. I'm a natural born pessimist but I've forced myself to change. It's good to prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I don't know if I could cope... if Daryl... I try to not even think about it. It scares the shit out of me that if I do think about it, it will happen."

Sasha nods and gives her a sad smile. "I hope you never have to experience it but you'd survive, you're stronger than me." Jameson chews her lip thinking about how she isn't that strong and wouldn't want to survive losing Daryl,then realizes she would probably go down the same spiral Sasha is trying to climb out of only she wouldn't climb out. Squeezing her eyes shut Jameson tries to shake the what-ifs out of her head.

They get back to the gate as the sun starts to set. John opens the gates for them and lets them pass by. "Hey John how's it goin?" Jameson asks.

"Good, Abby's been asking about you." The large man says. Sasha stands there looking awkward, her eyes cutting to John every few seconds. Jameson smirks and says, "I will have to visit her. John you've meet Sasha right?"

"Oh once yeah. Hi again." He says reaching his hand out to shake hers. Sasha nods and shakes his large hand. "Hey." She mutters and clears her throat. "Gonna head home, See you there?"

"Yep, see you soon." Jameson says with a tiny smile. She watches her walk away thinking about how maybe Sasha is interested in the gently giant. Turning to John. "Hey John I have a question for you and maybe a favor."

Raising an eyebrow he replies, "Of course. Whatcha need?"

* * *

Jameson is walking home after speaking to John. Once at the steps she sees Daryl sitting on the railing smoking a cigarette. "Honey I'm home. What's for dinner?" she smirks climbing the steps. Daryl snorts and says, "Ain't no housewife."

"Oh come on. I go out there and work my butt off, I bring home the bacon. I expect my house-husband to cook me a hot meal when I get home. Maybe bring me my slippers?" she says holding back a laugh. Daryl's disgruntled expression tells her he doesn't find it very funny. "Shuddup and get over 'er." He growls reaching his hand out.

Walking towards him, he grabs her wrist and tugs her into his arms. Their chests touching, he bends down and kisses her, his lips sucking on hers gently. Jameson moans, opening her mouth to his. Sliding his tongue against hers Daryl groans into her hot wet mouth. After a few breathless kisses Jameson pulls back and looks up Daryl. His expression is soft and his lips curl up as he rubs his nose against hers.

Daryl says in a gravelly voice, "Missed ya."

"Me too." She smirks. "I am starving. What're we eating?"

Daryl lets out a gruff laugh. "Got some stew going."

"Yummy. I'm going to shower and then we can eat if it's done."

"Course. What company?" He asks, his eyebrow raised.

Jameson chuckles and then nods, "Always."

The pair lock themselves into the bathroom and undress. Daryl is watching her strip off her bra when he loses control. Grabbing her roughly he backs her against the wall. "Fuckin sexy." He growls, his hand travelling down her sides to her hips. Squeezing them he pushes his body against hers, kissing her deeply. He tastes like cigarettes and mint. Jameson moans grabbing his shaggy hair.

"Mind your ribs baby," she whispers against his neck.

"Fuck my ribs. Gonna take ya right here." He grumbles lifting her against the wall. Daryl pins her with his body, while grabbing her legs to wrap around him. Jameson braces her arms on his shoulders, rolling her hips against his groin. "Fuck," he hisses while she rubs against his hardon.

"Fuck me Daryl." She moans into his ear. Daryl holds her with one arm at her lower back and reaches between them, fisting his cock. Growling he lines himself up with her, slamming in hard and fast. Jameson takes a sharp breath through her teeth. It hurts but feels amazing all the same.

"Hurt ya?" he asks his voice strained at the effort to hold her while thrusting.

"No. Keep goin. Dare," she gasps while he drives into her, his cock filling her completely. They grind against each other until his ribs start to ache. Jameson can feel him struggling to hold her up without hurting himself.

"Ground." She mumbles pushing off the wall. Daryl doesn't let go of her though. He drops to his knees while still inside her. Laying her on her back, Daryl spreads her legs wide. Jameson arches her back in the new position tilting her pelvis. He's hitting her deep and hard. "Goddddd.…. don't stop." She groans, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Lookit me," he says roughly his hips snapping into her. Opening her eyes she watches him bite his lip and feels him twitch inside her. The thrill of having her watch him causes a deep pull in his stomach. He aches from being inside her and feeling how close they are. Melting into one being.

"Ya like me watchin you huh?" she gasps as he continues to thrust. The smooth skin of his cock rubbing against the rippled walls inside her. The friction of skin on skin. The sliding of wet flesh against wet flesh. Jameson feels the thrill of being with him every single time. It always feels like the first time they touched only they know each others body so much better. They know what each other likes and can give them exactly what they need.

"Yeah. I want ya to see me take what's mine." He groans, his hand kneading her breast. Her body feels like it's on fire. Her chest is flushed and sweaty. Their moans echo in the tiled bathroom. Daryl feels sweat trail down his spine as he pumps into the girl he loves. He watches her, fascinated at her reaction to his touch. His fingers drag across her pale skin causing shivers to tremble through the tiny body underneath him.

Jameson moans and feels her walls tighten. "All yours. Almost… More."

Daryl rolls his hips and moves his hand to where they're joined, his thumb rubbing hard circles on her clit. Her muscles clench, squeezing him tightly. Bright light flares behind her eyelids as they slide shut and she losing her breath. The tingling from her stomach rolls out to her limbs in waves. Pins and needles make her curl her toes and squeeze her thighs around his waist.

"Lookit me darlin'," he moans. Jameson watches him, his eyes hooded as he begins to loose his rhythm. Groaning Daryl thrusts erratically, his breathing coming in gasps as he pulses and throbs inside her. The crest of his orgasm recedes as he lowers himself on top of her, his forehead tucked against her neck while he takes a shaky breath. Inhaling he smells her sweet and salty scent.

"Goddamn," he whispers then kisses her sweaty skin. After a moment they pull away and get to their feet. Daryl's knees are red from the tiled floor and Jameson has lines imprinted on her ass. Daryl chuckles at her. Rolling her eyes Jameson turns the water on and hops into the shower. "Come on Dixon. Lets get clean now that we're really dirty."

* * *

The following morning Jameson is loading her bag and rifle into the SUV the group is taking. Daryl is seeing her off with a scowl on his face. "Don' like ya going without me." He mumbles into her neck while hugging her.

"I know. I'll be back soon. Probably by dark unless we get held up." She tells him pulling back to see his face. "Promise."

"Can't promise nothing nowadays sweetheart. Ya know that." He says his hand brushing hair off her eyes are soft but worried. His chest clenches at the thought of losing her.

Jameson smiles and tells him, "I know but you know I will do my best."

Kissing him softly on the lips she sees everyone waiting on her. "Gotta go Sugarlips." She smirks.

Daryl glares at the nickname but gives up, instead he pulls her in for another kiss. "You come back to me ya hear?"

"I will. Love you," she whispers against his lips. His lips curl up as he glances over at the car for witnesses and replies,"Love ya darlin'"

Jameson pulls away and hops into the car. Daryl knocks his knuckles on the roof. "Be safe y'all."

* * *

Glenn, Jameson, Sasha and Derrick drive down the block the large office building stands. The streets are pretty clear with only a few walkers present. Once they park in an alley nearby they dispatch the roaming corpses to keep them from attracting others. They walk to the back emergency door that Glenn figured out went to the stair well. Jameson drops to a knee and begins picking the lock.

"You pick locks?" Derrick asks with a smirk.

"Yep." She answer but doesn't explain how. She hears the pins align and the doorknob turns. "Got it. Ok me and Glenn lead, you two watch the rear. We climb ten flights if we can." Jameson says getting in place with Glenn. She has her rifle with silencer poised as Glenn opens the door quietly. The stairwell is pitch black so Jameson switches on the small flashlight she has taped to her riflescope. It allows her to see where she aiming. They slowly make their way up the steps, Glenn is using a hand held flashlight to scan the darkened space.

The stairwell has been spray painted with bible verses and giant crosses. Glenn nods to them and Jameson nods. Turning back to Derrick and Sasha she whispers quietly, "Graffiti means someone's been here. Can still smell the paint so it was recent." She wants to make sure she trains Derrick to observe his surroundings at all times, to look for hints that will save his life. They continue up the staircase. There are empty cans of food and random food wrappers. Once they hit the fourth floor they find the place the squatters used as a bathroom. Jameson gags and pulls her bandana over her face.

Glenn whispers, "Lucky bitch." She smirks and they keep climbing.

After a long quiet trip they find their first body. It is a man in filthy clothes hunched over in the corner. Jameson pulls her knife to make sure it won't rise again. She steps up and is about to slam the knife home when it's head turns up. The man blinks and sees the four looking at him. His eyes get huge and he gasps. "Are you real?"

Jameson steps back quickly and looks over at Glenn, pulling her bandana down. Glenn is wide-eyed with surprise.

"You came!" the man exclaims standing up quickly.

"Stop where you are," Jameson says her rifle pointed at the man's head.

"I'm no threat to you my child. I'm here to spread the word of God. He sent me here." The man says with a large grin. His teeth are yellow and chipped. The beard he sports is matted into large dreadlocks. He steps forward again.

"I said stop where ya are!" she says harshly trying to still keep her voice down. "I will shoot you. Stop moving."

The man laughs loudly. "Oh dear you can't kill me. I'm the messenger. I bring the word to you and yours. I will save you from the demons that live among us." He sticks his hands in his coat.

Jameson growls. "Hands up. NOW!"

Glenn is moving to the side to get prepared for the man to lunge at them. The dirty man yanks a knife out of his coat pocket and Jameson doesn't hesitate. She instantly squeezes off one shot hitting him between the eyes. It feels like the air is sucked out of the room. Jameson looks over at Glenn and he nods giving her support for her action.

"What the fuck. You just shot him?" Derrick whispers harshly.

"He pulled a weapon, I am not waiting for him to stab me." She explains and then continues up the steps.

"That's fucked up." Derrick growls.

Jameson looks over her shoulder. "Not the time. Let's move."

They move quickly and end up on the tenth floor entrance. The doors are solid steel so they can't see what is behind it. Jameson taps the barrel of her gun on the door and presses her ear to the steel. She can hear movement beyond the door. Listening for another minute Jameson still can't tell how many. "Not sure how many but we have movement."

Pulling out her lock pick she gets to work on opening the door. Once it clicks she whispers, "Stay together, tight formation, don't use a gun unless absolutely necessary." Jameson slides her rifle behind her back and pulls her knife out along with her extra flashlight. She needs to save ammo and the machete is too dangerous when working in a tight group like they are.

Glenn opens the door while Jameson looks into the hallway. It is a long dark stretch that has offices on either side. Jameson sees the first walker approaching so she grabs it's shirt, jams the knife through its milky eye and lowers it to the ground. Glen pushes it to the side to keep the walkway clear if they need to leave in a hurry. Moving on they see an office door open. The sign by the door tells them it is an accounting firm. Jameson turns to Glenn and he shakes his head telling her they won't bother with it. Jameson reaches forward and pulls the door closed to keep anything from surprising them from behind. The next few doors are closed and when they are about halfway door the hallway they get to the doctors office. It is a plastic surgeons office so they imagine they will find a lot of first aid supplies along with possible antibiotics and pain meds. Jameson taps on the door with her knife. Nothing approaches so Glenn opens the door. Scanning the lobby Jameson sees no movement and nothing is looted. They enter the office and quickly clear the rooms. It is untouched.

"Stay watch, Glen and I will collect everything." Jameson tells Sasha and Derrick. Jameson removes her rifle and then the empty pack on her back. She empties all the drawers of medical supplies into her bag and looks through all the cabinets. Moving to the next door she finds a closet full of more bandages and rubber gloves. There is so much that she has to decide what is most important. Glenn approaches and tells her, "I cleared out the meds, tons of shit."

"Same here, trying to decide what's best to take. There's so much." She whispers.

"Might have to do just a few offices and come back. Derrick and Sasha have bigger duffle bags though." Glenn says as he stuffs more items into his bag. Once they search the last two exam rooms they move back to the office lobby. Jameson's bag is full already and bulky on her back. She slings her rifle across her front and directs the group to move out. They tap the door and wait to see if anything moves in the hallway but nothing pops up. The group moves one office down to the pediatrics doctor's office. It is also clear and untouched. Glenn fills his bag up and gives it to Derrick to carry. The duffle bag Derrick has is much bigger and will need to be carried diagonally across Glenn's back. He packs it full of formula samples, diapers and wet wipes. He also finds bottles and pediatric meds.

"Ok next floor." Glenn tells them as they back track through the hallway. Once at the stairwell access they move quickly to the next floor. Jameson gets the door unlocked and when they tap they don't hear any movement. The hallway they enter is empty and pitch black. They take a right and move towards the next office. Glenn pulls out a large permanent marker and draws and arrow pointing to the stair well access.

"Just in case," he whispers to the group. Jameson smiles and nods in approval. Walking through the hallway they get to the general practitioner's office. Tapping on the door they find two walkers thump against the door. It is a deafening sound in the quiet hallway. Jameson opens the door a crack and stabs one in the head. They push the door in hard making the other walker fall to the ground for Glenn to stab. Entering the room slowly they scan the office finding no other movement. They clear the office and it's exam rooms of walkers. Sasha goes with Glenn to collect supplies while Jameson stands with Derrick. Derrick begins speaking as soon as they are alone.

"You can't just kill people like that." He states angrily.

Jameson puts her finger to her mouth telling him to be quiet. She isn't having the conversation while they are in a dangerous building. It wasn't the time or the place. "No we need to talk about this. Its wrong." He whispers. Jameson glares at him and shakes her head fast. "Later." She growls quietly.

He sneers at her, obviously pissed off, shaking his head at her in disgust. They stand quietly waiting for Glenn and Sasha. Jameson perks up when she hears movement in the hallway. She puts her finger to her lips again and places her ear to the door. There are few pairs of feet shuffling in the hallway. Her mouth is pursed while she tries to decipher how many walkers are now in the narrow hallway.

"How many?" Derrick whispers. She looks at him with narrowed eyes, her rage flaring at his inability to shut the fuck up. Chewing her cheek to keep from scolding him she turns back to the door. There are at least five in the hallway but there may be more. Glenn and Sasha return and see Jameson pressed against the door. Jameson holds up her hands showing five fingers and then points up to signal 'or more'. Glenn nods and takes his places next to her at the door. Jameson looks at the others raising an eyebrow asking if they are good to go. Derrick looks worries but nods, as does Sasha. Opening the door they're greeted with walkers instantly. Glenn and Jameson kill the first three and are immediately greeted with three more.

"Fuck," Derrick hisses. They move into the hallway and Derrick and Sasha join killing them until the hallway is clear. The narrow hallway is even more cramped because of their heavy bags. A total of ten bodies surround their feet. Jameson nods to them and starts moving them to the side leaving a narrow path through the hallway. Glenn smiles and juts his chin to the next office. The group moves through the next office in the same fashion and fill the last bag.

"We'll have to either unload and grab extra bags or come back. Thoughts?" Jameson asks them quietly. Glenn shrugs and says, "We've got a lot and if we unload and come back up we risk our shit getting stolen or the streets filling with walkers."

Jameson nods and looks at the other two seeing them nod to Glenn's statement.

"Ok lets head out then. We can come back again with larger bags next time." She says and goes to the door.

As they are walking back towards the exit they come to the turn they need to make and find themselves looking at two dozen walkers now blocking their path. Jameson's eyes widen and she nods her head to go back the way they came. Turning around quickly they start moving back towards the last doctors office. The walkers in the hallway have heard them and now make their way after them.

"Fuck," Derrick mutters as he runs through the narrow walkway of bodies. Jameson yanks a few off the piles to trip up the following horde. The group comes to another hallway and Jameson directs, "Right." The walkers have slowed down because of the pile up of bodies but some have made it through the fallen. Screeching to a halt they get to another hallway. If they go right they can circle around and get back to the stairwell access but as they look down the hallway they see another large group of rotten bodies. "Left" Jameson hisses. The group runs while now being followed by an even larger group of walkers. Their bags are slowly them down, scarping against the walls as they jog. The end of the hallway is approaching and it dead ends with a single elevator door which lays open.

"Fuck get in, close the doors." Jameson shouts as the moans and growls get louder. They get into the small metal box and yank the doors closed just as the walkers descend on them. The four are now trapped inside the elevator. Their gasping breathes are covered by the plethora of moans and banging from the other side of the elevator doors. Jameson feels like she is in the trunk again except now she has three companions. Her heart is pounding as her chest heaves from the run and adrenaline. They all stand there looking at each other listening to the cacophony of sounds, the scratching of nails and teeth as well as loud banging of limbs.

"We're fucked," Derrick shouts, punching the elevator wall.

"Shuddup," Glenn grunts and moves his flashlight around.

"This is what it sounded like when I was in the trunk," Jameson says quietly to Glenn her eyes wide. He gives her a sad smile and reaches over to squeeze her shoulder. Shaking her head to forget the fear flooding her body Jameson begins looking around.

"Up. Find the service hatch into the shaft." Jameson says looking up as Glenn shines it around. "There." She points. Glenn pulls his knife out and begins unscrewing the cover. Once the thing falls out of place they see the darkened elevator shaft above them. Glenn pulls himself up and then reaches down, "Give me the bags and then I'll lift you guys up." Once in the shaft they shoulder their bags.

"Gotta climb." Jameson says while moving to the wall. There are beams along the walls but no ladder. They begin their ascent and when they get to the next floor doors Jameson holds a beam with one hand and knocks with the other. Waiting to see if walkers come to the door they all hold their breath. A loud thump sounds beyond the metal doors.

"Fuck." She hisses but waits to see if there are more. A few more hit the doors; their moans and scratching hands echo into the shaft.

"Sounds like at least ten." Glenn says from his spot next to her. "We can open it let them fall in then climb out."

Jameson smirks while nodding. Looking at Derrick Jameson sees he's sweating and looking wild eyed.

"Derrick hold your shit together." She grunts and pulls herself to the other side of the door. "We're gonna open it. Stay out of reach. Once they've all fallen we go in. There's gonna be more on the floor but we'll handle it ok." She tells the group trying to convince them everything is going to be fine. "Move down the hall, we wanna go straight then left then right until we get to an exit for the stairwell."

"Do you even know which way to go?" Derrick asks with a panicked expression.

"Yes. Straight, then left, then right and we will find an exit. Got it?" she demands wrapping an arm around the beam to help Glenn pull the doors open.

"Don't get grabbed by these fucker got it?!" she tells the others. Sasha nods and holds onto a beam near Glenn. He gives Jameson a look that tells her to be safe. She nods, jamming her knife in between the doors and then pulls them open. Once they are partly open arms begin to shove through, the skin peeling off and blood oozing. Pulling hard once more they slide the doors all the way open and walkers begin falling through the doorway. Jameson pulls back just in time to avoid a rush of corpses. The rotting bodies begin dropping down the elevator shaft onto the stopped elevator. They make loud squishing thumps as their bodies rupture from landing on the steel beams. The smell is nauseating as they pour through the opening. Some die on impact and others begin moaning from their new location below the group. Their rotted broken arms are reaching for their next meal. More than twenty emerge and they keep coming. Jameson looks at Glenn with a raised eyebrow and a smirk because he under estimated his count. Rolling his eyes he peeks around the corner when the flow of bodies stops.

"Let's go." He grunts, pulling himself through the open doors. He helps Jameson and the others onto the floor and they begin travelling down the darkened hallways.

Once at the end Glenn carefully glances down the next hallway. Near the end he sees three more walkers. He signals the group behind him and they move quietly down the hallway. Jameson uses her knife once she is close enough, lowering it to the floor. Glenn takes out two with his sharp blade. The exit door is just to the left and they enter the stair well.

The group is hoping the staircase is still empty but prepare themselves for the worst. Jameson knocks and they wait a full minute before opening the door a crack.

Once they hear only silence they move into the darkened stairwell. They quickly move down the stairs finding all the doors closed. Passing the man Jameson shot she hears Derrick grumble under his breath. Once at the ground level they open the door to the very bright outside world. Blinking a few times they see the alleyway is clear. Moving outside they walk to their vehicle and unload the bags into the trunk space. "Get in I gotta go across the street for a minute." Jameson says to the others. "What? Where are you going?" Derrick asks while Sasha wrinkles her brow. Glenn asks, "Want me to go with?" Jameson shakes her head.

"Just going across the street. I'll be right back. Lock the doors kids." She says with a smile and takes off running with her rifle ready.

After running across the street and down the block she moves into the small empty shop she saw when they arrived. After picking the lock Jameson walks in and heads to the tiny desk and worktop area. Jameson grabs a garbage bag out of the trashcan and empties all the supplies she needs for her special project. Smiling widely she moves to the next area and grabs a few more items before heading for the front door. She leaves the shop and runs back to the alley where the car is out of sight. After loading her bag into the back Jameson climbs into the driver's seat and starts the SUV up. Letting out a sigh she pulls forward. "What'd ya find?" Glenn asks. Jameson smiles, "Just some stuff I needed. Nothing important." He gives her a suspicious look but lets it go.

"Where to Mr. Navigator?" she smirks.

"Go right and then the next left," Glenn instructs her.

Following his directions she drives around burned out cars and shambling walkers. They get to the corner and see a group of fifty walkers making their way towards them. "Ok keep going straight, try the next street." He tells her. Jameson makes her way through another car pile up and finds the next street clear. She drives for another two blocks before Glenn directs her to the nearest exit out of the city.

Finally reaching the highway the group lets out a collective sigh.

"See I told you guys. Easy Peasy." Glenn says with a large grin.

Jameson shakes his head and snorts. "Ya right. Easy Peasy my ass. Try Ass Puckering Difficult." Glenn barks out a loudly laugh and slaps his knee.

* * *

The ride home is quiet until Derrick blows his lid about the man Jameson shot. He is ranting about how wrong it was to kill the man and how they should have waited to see what he would do.

"So you wanted me to wait for him to lunge at with me with a knife? I don't think so dude." Jameson says as she travels quickly on the freeway.

"You don't know if he would've stabbed you." he exclaims.

"Look man. Out here you can't take a risk that someone might not do something. He was acting and talking like a lunatic, he pulled out a knife after being told to not move. It was the appropriate action." Glenn says while turning to look at the upset man in the backseat.

"What about you Sasha, you ok with killing that guy?" Derrick asks turning towards the woman in the backseat with him.

"Yes. He was a danger. It's not like we could bring him back. He was a fuckin' nutjob. We probably saved some other poor person from getting stabbed by him." She tells him while resting her head back against the seat. "By the way, good thinking and shit back there guys." Sasha tells Glenn and Jameson.

"It was all Jameson." Glenn says with a smile

"Whatever we would've been fucked if the doors didn't close." Derrick mutters

"Yeah but we weren't, we escaped because of their quick thinking." Sasha says looking fed up with the guys bitching.

"We could've gone in an office and stayed there." Derrick replies.

Glenn shakes his head and says, "If we went into one of those offices we'd be trapped. She found us a place to hide with an exit."

Jameson shrugs and says, "Just glad it worked out and that we got so much shit."

Glenn chuckles, "Next time we need bigger bags."

"I'm not going back there. Its crazy." Derrick states leaning his head against the window.

Glenn smirks and looks over at Jameson. She rolls her eyes at the man's idea of crazy. It was a scary experiences but their group has dealt with deadlier situations. "I really liked the 'let the walkers fall down the elevator shaft'. Fuckin' genius." Jameson says to Glenn with a smile. "I wish Daryl could've seen that."

"Shuddup. You're gonna make me blush." Glenn laughs as he dramatically fans his face. Jameson laughs loudly. "God Glenn I've missed doing runs with you." Glenn smirks and says, "Me too. Jameson." They travel for an hour before exiting the freeway to a backroad to Alexandria.

"I'm going to talk to Rick and Deanna about what you did Jameson." Derrick announces from the backseat as they pull up to the gate.

"Do what you gotta do Derrick but I stand behind my actions." Jameson says looking at him the rearview mirror. "If you don't like what needs to be done while outside the walls you shouldn't go on runs. It's life or death out there and I prefer to be alive."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review, fav. and follow!**

**Also checkout my other Jameson O'Connell fanfics. **


	44. Chapter 43

**Thought I'd answer a few questions before you enjoyed this latest chapter. **

**I have had a few people ask about Jameson's father. If he's dead and will he make an appearance etc? I won't spoil things but there hasn't been any definitive answer of if he was alive or dead. Jameson mentioned not seeing him for many years before the outbreak so the possibility of him popping up may occur! Dun dun dun.**

**I also had someone ask if Beth would make an appearance in this story. No she won't. I kept with the story line of her dying at Grady. It was mentioned in one chapter how she died before Daryl could figure out what he felt for her. That he felt something but never got to figure it. He stated what he felt for Jameson was different, bigger and stronger. I felt that Beth's death brought necessary change in Daryl. Losing her after just getting her back broke him but also strengthened him. I think it made him open up to Jameson more or faster than he would've before. To not lose opportunities by inaction. But that's just my opinion on why he is the way he is with Jameson. **

**Anyhoo. Thanks for reading and enjoying. I am still blown away with everyone's love and support!**

**This chapter contains adult content. 18+ only**

**I don't own TWD or its characters. I only play with them.**

* * *

The group pulls into the safety of the walls. Rick and the towns doctor Phillip meet them outside the clinic. Rick smiles widely at the large bags they begin unloading. Glenn tells the men what they found and how they will need to make another run for the leftover supplies.

Jameson grabs her secret bag and slings it over her shoulder before anyone can see what she scavenged. She tries to leave quickly but Rick stops her.

"What's that?" Rick asks jutting his chin to the garbage bag.

"Nothin'." She says quickly feeling like she was a teenager hiding something from her dad. She shuffles her feet and kicks a rock. He raises an eyebrow and smirks, "Uh huh. Nothing?" He places his hands on his hips and tilts his head, taking in her shifty eyes and blushing cheeks. Rick feels very much like the suspicious father of a teenage girl.

"Yep nothing. I gotta go." She smirks and jogs away. She could hear his deep chuckles as she heads towards home.

Jameson makes a pit stop to drop off her bag before searching for Daryl. Eventually she finds him with Carol doing an inventory of their weapons and ammo. They will be going to the armory soon and want to have a good idea of what they are looking for. Not that they'd leave anything behind but if they have to be picky on what they bring they want to bring the essentials before any extras.

"Hey there sexy. Oh Hi Daryl didn't see you there." She smirks while Carol laughs.

"Funny girl." Daryl grumbles while he walks towards her. Daryl gently grabs her wrist and pulls her into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her shoulders.

"It go ok?" He asks, his nose buried into her hair, kissing the crown of her head.

"Easy peasy." She quotes Glenn.

Pulling back he narrows his eyes and shakes his head. "Liar. What happen?"

"Nothin' lots of walkers but we got a ton of stuff. We'll have to make another run through to the other offices, couldn't carry it all." She replies brushing hair out of his eyes. "Whatcha doin here?" She asks trying to get him to drop it.

"Inventory but we're done." He says still looking suspicious.

Smiling up at him, taking in his dark blue eyes. "Well I'm going to shower and then eat. You hungry?"

"Always." He smirks and nods to Carol before they walk home.

Sitting in their kitchen Daryl begins questioning Jameson about the run. He knows something happened and wants to know just how dangerous the run had been. Daryl's also curious if she found what they were looking for, for their secret project.

"So what happened?" He asks her while he makes her a bowl of leftover pasta with sundried tomatoes.

"Not gonna drop it huh?" She mumbles, sipping her water then drumming her fingers on the breakfast counter.

"No." He says flatly when he hands her a dish. Leaning against the counter Daryl crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Had a bunch of walkers. Made a hasty retreat through an elevator shaft." She replies before taking a huge bite of food and chewing slowly.

He scowls and asks, "How hasty? Like almost got your ass bit?"

"Close enough. Shoulda been there though we climbed the shaft and opened a door, let them all fall into it. Glenn's idea. They all fell below us. Kinda epic. It was easy after that." She ate more while watching him bit his thumb and grumble under his breathe, "I shoulda been there. It's bullshit. My rib feels fine."

"Soon Sugarbunch." Smiling widely Jameson pops a tomato in her mouth.

"Stop woman." He growls but his eyes glimmer with amusement.

Jameson laughs and then says, "Oh you love it... I'll probably have to talk to Rick and Deanna. Derrick's telling on me."

Daryl wrinkles his brow, "For what?"

"Ran into a crazy guy, he pulled a knife so I shot him. Derrick thinks I made the wrong call." Jameson tells him before sipping her water.

"Fuck that guy. He want ya to get stabbed?" Scoffing Daryl shakes his head in disbelief.

Shrugging Jameson states, "Apparently I was supposed to wait and see if he was going to stab me. I'm not worried Rick will agree with me. Just means Derrick probably won't be on runs if he can't make those kinda calls. "

Daryl grunts. "Dumbass." Bring his thumb to his mouth he rubs his bottom lip while thinking about the problems it may cause. He doesn't want the idiot to cause trouble with Jameson. He already hates the guy for flirting and eye-fucking her. Now he's being a douchebag to her.

Jameson changes the subject and tells him happily, "I happened to get some supplies for us." She pauses looking in the living room for listeners. Daryl smirks at her secretive shifty eyes. "Found a shop right across the street. Grabbed everything I think we'll need. Dropped it off. He said whenever we wanna."

Daryl smiles. "How bout tonight?"

Jameson face breaks into a huge grin. She wasn't sure if Daryl was sure about her idea but it seems he is. Biting her lip to contain the silly girlish giggle from escaping she says, "Sounds good to me."

Sliding off her seat Jameson stands on her toes, kissing him softly. Daryl buries his hand into her hair, tilting her head up to kiss her deeply. Jameson hands brace herself on his wide shoulder, her fists clenching the soft flannel.

"Then what? We just tell people?" He asks between kisses, his breathing quick.

"I guess." She chuckles, shrugging. "Dixon you've got as much of a clue as I do."

Daryl snorts and says, "Come on, you're the girl."

Jameson chuckles, "Barely. I have the parts but I'm far from being a girl."

"Pffft. Fine. We do it then we just see what happens." He says chewing on his lip.

"We don't have to, if you don't wanna?" She says thinking he's second-guessing it.

Daryl gives her crooked smile, "Don't be stupid woman. 'Course I wanna."

Smirking she leans in to kiss him. "Ok. Tonight then."

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are sitting in John and Abby's living room. Randy and Janice are sleeping upstairs. "Look at my drawing." Abby says showing off her color pencil drawing of a red barn. The sky filled with moons and stars.

"It's the barn we met you at!" She points out all the details. "Remember how we could see the stars through the roof?"

Jameson smiles and tells her what a great job it is. Daryl's lips twitch as he takes it from the girl's outstretched hand, his gravelly voice thanking her. The little girl blushes and runs to her dad. John picks her up and say in his deep baritone, "Let's get you tucked in lil one. I'll be right back."

Nodding Jameson wanders over to the dining room. John has set up everything on the dining table. Jameson was very thorough in her scavenging and has more than enough supplies. John walks back downstairs and claps his large hands together.

"Ready to get hitched?" He asks with a huge grin. Jameson nods and smiles. Turning to Daryl and kissing him despite his shyness. After John preps her, the scavenged machine turns on. The steady buzz fills the room. John works methodically, dipping in, applying and wiping the excess away and repeating. The area is small but the John is precise. Jameson in done in thirty minutes and Daryl takes her place. John preps him quickly.

"Ready?" John asks the gruff man, his eyebrow arched.

Daryl nods and looks over at Jameson. His lips curl up at her giddy expression.

"Last chance Babycakes." She smirks.

Narrowing his eyes Daryl growls, "Don't make me change my mind woman."

Jameson snorts and kissing his forehead. John begins on Daryl. The drone of the machine and the swish of John's wiping cloth are all that fill the room. The occasional hiss from Daryl when it hits close to the bone. His is completed soon after and John smiles at the work. Jameson walks over and places her hand on top of Daryl's. Both their ring fingers are wrapped in intricate Celtic wedding band tattoos. Daryl's is slight larger than Jameson's but the designs are duplicates. Jameson smiles at the sight of their now obvious declaration of love. Daryl pulls her hand to his lips, gently kissing the back of her hand.

John smirks at the two and asks, "Ya like 'em?"

"Immensely. Thank you so much John, for doing it and keeping it a secret. Obviously everyone will figure it out soon enough but we appreciate you keeping this on the down low." Jameson says giving the large man a hug. Daryl shakes his hand and grunts a quiet thanks. John applies the moisturizer and wraps their fingers with plastic wrap. "Take this off in an hour. Oh… Nevermind you know this shit." He says when Jameson raises an eyebrow. She chuckles and nods. "We'll keep them lubed up." Daryl snorts and shakes his head. Jameson shrugs "What I didn't mean it like that. You're the perv." Daryl chuckles and feels his cheeks burn.

"Riiight." He says sarcastically and takes her other hand. "Le's go Mrs."

Jameson smiles, "I like the sound of that Mr. Dixon."

John walks them out and tells the couple to let him know if they have any problems. He also thanks Jameson for letting him do something that he loves. He misses his craft.

* * *

They walk holding hands back to the house and Jameson can't help the huge grin on her face. Daryl keeps smirking down at Jameson enjoying her overflowing happiness. Once at the front porch Daryl pulls her into his arms. Leaning down he kisses her softly and says, "Gotta do this right." Jameson raises an eyebrow and starts to ask, "What do…" Daryl interrupts her by picking her up suddenly and carrying her through the door like a true bride. Jameson laughs and squeezes her face into his neck, kissing the tan skin. Daryl walks all the way to their bedroom before setting her down. He closes the door and turns back towards her. He takes in her soft smile, the crinkle in her eyes and the blush tinting her cheeks.

Daryl slides his hands up to cup her cheeks, his thumbs brushing across the warm soft skin. Leaning down his lips mold to hers. They move slowly, soft skin against soft skin.

Jameson feels her eyes prickle at the sweetness of his touch. He's like no man she's ever met. He's gruff and manly, rough around the edges and sometimes so standoffish. His anger flares suddenly at times but is easily extinguished. He's soft and sweet. Caring and loving. Loyal and honorable. He's everything she didn't know she needed and wanted.

Daryl looks at her deep green eyes. Her auburn hair framing her pretty face. He sees the person he's been waiting for. The woman that would fill the empty void in his chest. She was frustrating and irritating. She could grate on his nerves and make him crazy with anxiety. Yet she was lovely and adorable. She could make him feel loved and cared for. She would fight for him. Protect him. Jameson was the other side of his coin. The other half to his heart. She made him a better man. A whole man. It was always her. It will always be her.

Looking at each other they felt like everything they went through brought them to this spot. To that specific room and that specific time. Nothing could change what they were to each. Nothing could come between them. Nothing to could destroy what they found in each other.

Jameson pulls back and whispers the words she'd been thinking about for weeks.

"It feels like everything I've ever been through. The good, The bad. It all led me here. Led me to you. The bad strengthened me to survive. I survived everything so I could find this place. So I could find you. If I could change anything, anything at all in my life, it'd be that I found you sooner. I love you more than anything or anyone Daryl. You make everything worth it." Her eyes are watery but she doesn't waver. Her voice is strong and sure but quiet.

Daryl feels a lump in his throat. He feels his old reflexes flare up. He wants to shrug off her words, to deny them as being true. To tell her she can't possibly feel that strongly towards him, he doesn't deserve it but looking at the sincerity in her eyes Daryl can't find it in himself to deny her. He bends kissing the tears that have escaped her emerald eyes.

"Ya know I ain't good at this but ya accept that I ain't good at this, ya help me accept it too. I hope that I can be everythin' ya deserve sweet girl. I love ya. Love so much it used to scare me but now…. now I know it doesn't gotta be scary cuz you're here. You're here with me. Ain't ever leavin ya." He kisses Jameson and again, whisper roughly against the soft skin of her lips, "Love ya, my darlin' wife."

Jameson feels her tears rolling down her cheeks at his sweet words. Words that he struggles to say not because they aren't true. He struggles because of how true they are, how honest they are and how powerful they are. Jameson lets her hands slide up his chest and dig into his hair. Her fingers clench the long hair at the nap of his neck. Daryl holds her waist tightly, pulling her as close as possible against his tall frame. Everything feels deep and raw. Their words fill the air. Fill the room. Fill their bodies. Daryl cups her face again, wiping her tears, kissing her cheeks.

"You're my husband." She whispers with a tiny grin.

"You're my wife." He says his voice low and rough. She can tell he's just as emotional as her, the slight redness in his eyes, the hoarseness of his voice.

The sweetness begins to dissipate though and is replaced with heat. His eyes change from soft to fiery. They burn into her, fill her with need. Heat pools in both their stomachs, an ache of need and want.

Instantly their mouths crash together. Lips sucking, tongues stroking. Clothes removed. Hands grasping at flesh. Mouths moving fast yet thorough. Tongues tracing curves and angles. Moans and sighs fill their senses. Lowering to the bed Daryl hovers over his wife.

'His blushing bride'. Daryl's mind feels overwhelmed but not scared.

Kissing her lips and neck. Open mouth kisses and nipping teeth. Jameson writhes under him, her hands digging into his hair and gripping his shoulders.

"I need you Daryl." She moans as he strokes her breasts and thighs. His fingers pitching her hard nipples, squeezing her hips.

"I need ya too Jameson." He groans, his head tipping to her nipples. His wet tongue twirling and sucking. She rolls her hips off the mattress, her heat rubbing against his.

"Don't want slow tonight huh?" he asks a gravelly laugh rumbling through his chest.

"Maybe later. Now. Now I need you." she say her voice low and filled with lust.

He grips her knees, spreading her soft thighs while lying between them. She feels his hard cock pressed against her wet skin. Growling he thrusts against her heat. Kissing her deeply and thoroughly. His tongue stroking hers. Her teeth biting his lips. Daryl reaches down and lines himself up with her. Slowly pushing inside, thrusting with shallow pumps. Her white hot heat surrounding his smooth skin. Jameson arches into him, her body trembling, goose bumps flash over her body. Everything feels deeper, powerful, overwhelming.

With one final thrust he's seated against her. His overheated skin against hers. They move together, their limbs tangled, their heat flaring. Moaning at the simple pleasure of being together. The feel of each other sealing their words, sealing their fates. They're together. Joined by flesh, joined by words, joined by promises.

Daryl moves deeply inside her, she takes everything he gives, Jameson gives everything she has. They whisper words of love, declarations, passions and contentment.

"Fuckin love ya," he strangles out while pumping into her.

"Oh fuck…. Dare. Love you… so much." She moans her back arched as pushes deep.

They roll over, Jameson straddling her husband.

'Her handsome husband.' She thinks with a deep blush.

Rolling her hips against his upward thrust. Her body flushed and sweaty, her eyes burning into his. Daryl feels her love, feels her devotion. His eyes roll back as she clenches and flutters. Her walls squeeze him as she cums hard, trembling above him as she falls apart. Splintering into a million pleasurable pieces. He rolls them over again, sliding her legs to his shoulder, his arms hugging her thighs while he thrust deep and hard. Daryl throws his head back but returns it quickly. He needs to watch her, he needs to see her. It has always been like this. Always a need to watch her beautiful face, her bright deep green eyes.

"Oh darlin'." He moans. "So much... So good." His hips rolling in a steady pace until the heat flares in his lower back. The tingling shooting through his body as his orgasm hits. The muscles of his back and shoulders tense with the pleasure. Thrusting unevenly as he pulses deep inside her, rocking as it ebbs and flows. He blinks the spots out of his eyes, his gaze falling to the beautiful girl before him. She smiles softly, her eyes bright and clear. Daryl lowers her legs, lowers himself between them, lowers his mouth to her.

They kiss and stroke, each comforting and loving the other. Jameson squeezes her eyes shut at the enormity of the emotions rushing into her. The strength of her love for this strong handsome man. Her chest has a pleasurable ache. A fullness that she never knew she could have.

"I love you Daryl." She whispers, her voice cracking under the aching love.

"I love you Jameson." He gasps out. "My girl."

Rolling onto their sides Daryl brushes hair out of Jameson eyes, his hands combing through the auburn locks, fingertips scratching along her scalp. Jameson closes her eyes to the sensation. A tingle and shiver runs down her spine. When her large eyes slide open she sees his bright blues tracing the curves of her face. His lips curl easily for her. A softness that he shares so infrequently with others. A softness that is for her. Jameson can't adequately express how privileged it makes her feel. How loved.

Daryl can actually feel her affection rolling off her like waves. Leaning forward he kisses her on the lips and then places his forehead against hers. Both breathing in slowly and calmly, their legs wrapped, their bodies close. They spend the night together. Spend it testifying their devotion to each other. Spend it growing closer. Closer than they have ever been. A husband and his wife.

* * *

When Jameson's eyes flutter open in the early morning dawn she sees Daryl stroking her shoulder, tracing the gently lines of her owl tattoo.

'Daryl is your husband.' She thinks and almost lets out a hysterical giggle.

His gravelly voice brings her back from lunacy, "Mornin'"

Jameson smiles then bites her lip shyly. "Morning" she says. "How long you been awake? Its early."

"Lil while. Had a nightmare." He says.

"I'm sorry what about?" she asks feeling concerned.

Daryl's face is blank when he describes his dream, "I dreamt we got tattooed and married. Scary huh?" Jameson squints her eyes and scowls. "What a funny guy. Honeymoons over already huh?"

Pulling her close, his chest rumbles with quiet laughter. "Never." Snuggling deeper in to his chest she asks, "Where would you wanna honeymoon if you could go anywhere?"

Daryl hums while rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Somewhere with no walkers or other people to worry 'bout. Somewhere with woods 'n a lake. Wanna skinny dip with ya." Jameson smiles into his chest. Kissing the tattoo over his heart. "That sounds nice. Maybe we can find somewhere. Go on a trip by ourselves." She responds.

"Still gotta worry about everything though. Ain't no safe places anymore." He grumbles obviously irritated by that fact.

"Yeah I know but maybe we can find something close to safe. Go high up where walkers can't reach easily. Lets find some local national parks books. Find us a hideaway." Jameson smiles at the idea.

Daryl nods against the top of her head, inhaling her subtle scent. They hold onto each other for a few minutes before pulling back to look at each other. Laying on their backs Daryl pulls her left hand up above them, placing on top of his. Their ring fingers side by side. "Looks good." He comments turning to look at her. She has a small smile while she looks at the intricate bands. "John did a good job. The detail is precise. I don't normally like Celtic stuff because they usually aren't this perfect but these are nice." She turns to look at him and smiles again, leaning over to kiss him.

"You hungry?" she asks between kisses.

"Always." He laughs.

"Ok hubby, let's feed you." Jameson smirks expecting his usually grumbling for nicknames but is surprised by his huge grin.

"Hubby?" he laughs. "Not sure why but I think I like it."

Jameson chuckles and shakes her head. "Of all of them? I was sure you'd go for Babycakes. " Daryl groans and tickles her ribs causing her to squeal and laugh. "Come on woman. Do you wifely duties and feed your husband." He growls.

* * *

After eating they decide to check in with Rick to see if they are needed for patrols or runs. Daryl's ribs really are feeling better and the bruising is completely gone. The couple walks next door and sees Rick standing on the porch bouncing Judith on his hip. She's grabbing his newly grown beard. "Hey guys." He says while making a goofy face at his daughter causing to her giggle. Jameson smiles at the scene.

"Hey there Ass kicker." Daryl says snatching the little girl out of Rick's arms. He widens his eyes and talk softly to the pudgy-cheeked darling. Rick watches with a smile and Jameson leans against the porch railing with her arms crossed. The sight of Daryl being fatherly is still so very sweet to her. Rick clears his throat loudly and raises an eyebrow at them. Jameson hides a smirk because she knows he's spotted something new about both of them.

"What's that?" he asks jutting his chin to Daryl's left hand which is gently patting Judith's back.

"What's what?" Daryl asks obviously avoiding the conversation by focusing on Judith's little happy face.

"Come on brother I think you may have some kinda news." Rick tells him as he narrows his eyes at Jameson hands that currently grip her biceps. His eyes widen and then he grins widely. "Well I'll be damned."

Grabbing Jameson's left wrist he holds her hand in his to look at the delicate band permanently etched on her left finger. He looks up at her smirking face and then over to Daryl's whose cheeks are pink.

"Well shit, Mr and Mrs Dixon huh? I'm so happy for you guys." He smiles pulling Jameson into a tight hug. Rick turns and pulls Daryl into a one armed hug while Daryl balance Judith on one large forearm. "Congrats Brother. Did ya do anythin' or just the rings?"

"Just the rings." Jameson says not wanting to describe the words they shared. They don't need to share how they sealed their commitment to each other.

"We aren't religious, there's no government. We just wanted…. Something." She says quietly biting her lip while she looks at Daryl. He ducks his head kissing Judith's chubby cheek and then hands her back over to Rick.

"That's great guys. We should have a get together tonight. Food and booze?" he says with a hopeful look on his face. Rick wishes they had some kind of ceremony but realizes neither one of them are the type to want a big deal made out of it.

"Sounds good." Jameson says looking at Daryl with an questioning look.

"'course." He tells her, throwing and arm around her neck, pulling her into his chest.

"Wait. How did you get them done?" Rick asks confused.

Jameson laughs, "I scavenge the supplies. John is a tattoo artist."

Chuckling Rick smirks. "Ahhhh. That's what ya were being all shifty about yesterday. Thought ya raid a bar or somethin'."

The trio speak about what they need to do for the day and when to come over for dinner. Rick says he'll get Carol to throw something together. He also promises to keep it secret so they can tell everyone at once to prevent the flooding of questions for the rest of the day. Jameson and Daryl both agree to go for a hunt in order to find something for dinner. Daryl wants deer but Jameson wants rabbit. She's convinced Carol is the queen of smoke rabbit.

As the two walks away from Rick he looks down at his little daughter. "I knew they were perfect for each other didn't I sweet girl. Daddy's always right. Ya remember that pun'kin. Ya remember that lil girl."

* * *

Daryl kneels quietly in front of Jameson. He spies a rabbit burrow twenty feet away. Fresh tracks led them to its den and now they wait patiently for it's appearance. Daryl likes that Jameson isn't impatient. Most people can't sit still for as long as it's needed to hunt game. She watches their backs while he focuses on his prey. Jameson clicks her tongue once jutting her chin towards a walker who is fifty feet away. She tilts her in the direction telling him she's going to take care of it before it approaches. He nods once and watches her quietly move away. She steps silently and steady. Daryl smiles as she weaves through the trees. Turning back to the burrow he has to fight with his urge to watch her instead of the game hiding from him. Missing it would be unfortunate after waiting so long. Daryl hears a quiet gurgle, the sound of a walker dying. Glancing over out of the corner of his eye he sees Jameson travelling back to his position. She moves behind him against and smirks. "Where's my damn rabbit Dixon?" she whispers

Daryl rolls his eyes at her buts doesn't respond. He's getting a little itchy to move on also. The tracks led to the hole but there's no telling if it has already left or not. He decides to count to thirty before they give up and move on. When he gets to twenty five the damn rabbit pokes its head out of the tiny hole. Daryl sharpens his aim, taking a deep breath and letting it out halfway then gently squeezes the trigger. The bolt flies quickly to its target, pinning the rabbit to the ground behind the hole. Jameson smiles and pats Daryl on the back. "Good shot Baby cakes."

Growling he glares at her. "Seriously outta all of 'em?"

"I'm sorry." She laughs and sits down in the dirt while chuckles shake her shoulders. "I can't help it. It's like a bad habit I can't break."

Daryl narrows his eyes and scowls but can't hold it. This woman knows just how to push his buttons and amuse him at the same time so he can never stay mad. "No more of that one or ya gonna git it."

Jameson smirks and shrugs, "What makes you think I don't wanna 'get it'?"

Shaking his head he mumbles something about Jameson being a crazy woman who's out to kill him. When he stands Jameson can see he's a little turned on by her desire to be 'got'.

"Later," he grumbles adjusting his jeans and scowling at her. "Later ya gonna git it."

Jameson can't stop the giggle that bubbles out of her chest. They collect their kill and move on. Finding half dozen squirrels they head back. It isn't the most lucrative of hunts but they have some meat for the evening. Carol can make something delicious with whatever they bring so they aren't too upset with the outcome.

* * *

When they arrive home and turn the meat over to Carol she smirks. Jameson can tell Rick has told her about their rings.

"Sooooooo. Pookie do you have something to tell me?" she asks, a thin eyebrow raised at Daryl.

"Pookie? Oh My God why haven't I used that one?" Jameson exclaims a grin spreading on her face. Daryl scowls at her.

"Shuddup." He grumbles before directing his scowl towards Carol. She clears her throat as if demanding an explanation from the gruff redneck.

His cheeks turn pink and he shrugs a shoulder. Chewing his lip he shuffles his weight from one foot to the other and holds his hand up. Jameson laughs at his shy behavior. He looks like a embarrassed eight year old. She helps him out. "Daryl's made an honest woman out of me." She tells her and holds her hand up also.

Carol smiles and pulls Daryl into a hug whispering into his ear, "I'm so happy for ya Daryl. You're a good man, ya deserve this. Ya deserve everythin' she can give ya."

Jameson can't hear Carol but can tell by Daryl's even redder cheeks she's said something emotional and uncomfortable for him. Carol lets go and brushes hair of his forehead while he rolls his eyes at her mothering behavior. Jameson smiles and then is surprised by Carols sudden oh so tight hug.

"So happy ya found each other. We gotta celebrate this ya hear." she tells Jameson. They show her what meat they've brought and start cleaning it. She has some frozen rabbit so they will have enough food for the evening. Carol also tells them Rick found some liquor for the nights events.

* * *

Jameson and Daryl spent the rest of the late afternoon cleaning their weapons and sharpening their knives. Jameson hadn't done it when she arrived back from the run and felt like she was ignoring her duties. Daryl decides to make a few more bolts from some supplies Glenn had brought back from a hunting store they hit.

A sudden knock brings them out of their comfortable silence. Jameson opens the front door and sees Deanna standing on her front porch. Jameson wants to roll her eyes at the woman. Obviously Derrick told on her like a first grader on the playground.

"Jameson I just wanted to speak to you about the supply run." The older woman says walking into the living room. Jameson wants to give her a snarky reply but follows her quietly. Daryl heard the congresswoman's voice and joins them. "Daryl I'd like to speak to her alone." She dismisses him.

"Ain't leavin. Go 'head 'n talk." He stands with his arms crossed. Jameson smirks at his protective stance. Deanna glars at him and looks at Jameson who shrugs a shoulder. Jameson knows she can handle the conversation but she doesn't see why he has to leave.

"Ok then. I wanted to talk to you about the man you shot. Derrick told me what happened. He's concerned you shot without cause." Deanna states her eyes calculating.

Jameson explains, leaving no details out and without an emotional reaction to Derricks meddling. "We entered the building's staircase. We climbed about five floors when we encountered the man sitting. Thinking he was a walker I almost put him down. When he spoke I stepped away and drew my rifle. He ranted about being sent from god and other nonsense. He kept approaching after my warnings. He reached in his jacket after telling him not move and when he drew a knife on me I shot. It was a necessary kill. Both Glenn and Sasha witnessed and expressed their support of my actions."

"Ok I will speak to the others and then let you know my conclusion." She says rising from her spot.

"Your conclusion? "Daryl scoffs. "What ya want her to get stabbed? Out there ya gotta kill or be killed. Ain't no decision to make. She protected 'erself and 'er group. That pussy's lucky she was there."

Deanna squints at him and scowls. "You're not involved in this. You weren't on the run."

Daryl glares at her and says gruffly, "Anythin' to do with my wife is my business. Ya got that?"

Deanna's eyes widen and she looks at Jameson. Jameson smirks and nods. "Same goes with my husband." Her girly parts clench at the words. Daryls steamy gaze isn't helping matters.

'I need new panties.' She thinks to herself. 'Damn Fuckhot Husband.'

"Well ok then. I'll still get back to you." Deanna states before leaving the house. Daryl stands there looking at Jameson. His eyes are dark and predatory. He squints are her almost looking mean but then his lips twitch, a slowly crooked grin graces his face. Jameson smirks and stands up, walking towards him. Wrapping his thick arms around her small frame he tucks his nose against her neck.

"Like that sound of that." He says softly, his lips grazing her skin.

"Oh yeah? My wife or my husband?" she asks with an easy smile.

"Both." He groans his hands tightening on her. "Le's go. I wanna fuck my wife."

Jameson feels her already soaked panties flood with the sentence. Nothin's every sounded so sexy.

"Fuck Daryl. That's the hottest thing you've ever said." She moans her fingers digging into his back. A deep gruff laugh rumbles through his chest. Daryl pulls back and drags her by her left hand in their bedroom.

* * *

They emerge from their bedroom at sunset and head over to Ricks. They can hear chatter and laughter already. Daryl pauses suddenly feeling anxious at the attention they will now have to deal with. Jameson smirks and asks, "Ashamed of me already huh?"

"Pffft. Jus' don' need everbody in our business." He grumbles while looking down at her.

'His wife' he wants to laugh. Merle would never let him live it down, the things he thinks about her, the things he says to her, how he feels about her. Merle would call him a pussy. Daryl has started to view these things as strengths though. His ability to trust her completely. It shows strength to give up that control. His ability to tell her anything, to feel the way he does about her without pause, it takes strength and courage. All of it makes him feel more like a man than when he used to run from any kind of human emotions. Back then he was just a scared little boy. Looking down at his wife now he feels like a strong man, a good man.

"Le's go. I think theres whiskey." He says pulling her into his side, his arm drapping over her shoulder. Jameson giggles then bites her lip nervously. She isn't one to be the center of attention. "I think alcohol will be our saving grace tonight hubby." She says wistfully, her hands clasped under her chin. A deep laugh vibrates through his side. "Le's get ya lit wifey."

Once inside they see everyone standing around. Some drinking already, other snacking. "Well, well. Nice to finally see you little sister. You've been AWOL on me since ya got back." Jack announces loudly, strolling over to her with a drink in hand. He nods to Daryl and pulls Jameson into a tight hug, kissing the side of her head with a loud smacking sound.

"Ya good?" he asks when he pulls back and eyebrow raised.

"Yep," she says popping her lips. "Want drinks?" he asks. Both nodding, Jack wanders back into the kitchen to grab them booze.

Jameson looks over at Daryl and sees the sneak has both hands shoved into his pockets. She glares at him and he smirks, shrugging on shoulder. "You little jerk." She whispers. "Don't hang me out to dry."

"Don' know what your talkin' 'bout darlin'" he says low, his lips twitching. Growling she playfully smacks him. Jack walks back with glasses and Jameson grabs it with her left hand. As she does she realizes her mistake and tries to pull it away before he notices. She's too late.

"What The Fuck?" he exclaims loudly. Jameson squeezes her eyes shut and sighs. She was hoping for a little liquid courage in her system before broaching the subject.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asks his brow furrowed. Jameson clears her throat and glances at everyone else in the room who are staring. Rick has a grin on his face while Carol smirks with a hand on her hip.

Daryl steps in, pulling her against him. "Ya it's what it looks like." He says protectively. He doesn't know if Jack is going to be upset with her for not telling him before had. 'Prob'ly shoulda asked him.' He thinks.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Tara asks confused at the conversation.

Jameson clears her throat and holds her left hand up. No one understand at first until Daryl holds his hand up next to hers. A slow smile spreads to everyone's face.

"Well fuck me sideways," Abraham laughs. Rosita punches him in the shoulder. "Abraham. Language."

Everyone makes the rounds of hugs. Daryl of course is somewhat stiff but accepts their affection. He may be a changed man but he is still anxious about contact, even with family. The nights filled with laughter, stories, liquor and food. When Maggie pulls out her guitar Jameson has the perfect song to sing. She is pretty drunk and normally would be to embarrassed to sing sappy love song in front of the group but she can't help herself. Daryl smirks at her from his spot by the window. Sitting on the arm of the loveseat she strums a few times trying to get the melody in her head. The fuzziness isn't helping but she figures it out. Starting out she quiet but as she goes on it becomes stronger. Her head sways, her eyes shut.

_Come a little bit closer_

_Hear what I have to say_

_Just like children sleepin'_

_We could dream this night away._

_But there's a full moon risin'_

_Let's go dancin' in the light_

_We know where the music's playin'_

_Let's go out and feel the night._

Her eyes open and jump to Daryl while she smiles around the lyrics. Her grin wide and joyful. Daryl bites his lip while watching his beautiful girl sing. It might as well be just her and him because Jameson is all he sees, all he hears.

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_I want to see you dance again_

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_On this harvest moon._

Jameson eyes close again as she sings louder, her head tilted up. The melody of her voice reaching out, the lilt flowing easily and fluidly.

_When we were strangers_

_I watched you from afar_

_When we were lovers_

_I loved you with all my heart._

_But now it's gettin' late_

_And the moon is climbin' high_

_I want to celebrate_

_See it shinin' in your eye._

Opening her eyes she looks around the room. Her smile is easy and honest. It's warming to see a family surrounding her. Familiar faces of trustworthy people. She's never had so many friends, so many loyal friends. Finally she lets her eyes land on Daryl. Her husband. Her life, her love, her friend. The smile that Daryl shares with only her softens his face. It fills her with warmth.

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_I want to see you dance again_

_Because I'm still in love with you_

_On this harvest moon._

* * *

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed this happy chapter. I think I pulled off a marriage between Jameson and Daryl well? What do you think? Too much ooey gooey love stuff? **

**Truthfully I struggle more with the sappy stuff than the gory action. Hopefully it was a good balance of sap and realistic interaction between Daryl and OC. We will get back to action probably in the next chapter. **

**This chapter contained lyrics from Neil Young's song Harvest Moon. I do not own it. I posted a link to a cover of the song on my profile that reminds me of what Jameson may sound like while singing. I don't own it either. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting!**


	45. Chapter 44

**I want to say thank you for all the amazing responses to this story. It really helps motivate me to keep writing it! **

**This chapter contains some gory scenes, just an fyi.**

**I do not own TWD, its characters or story lines. OC is of my own creation and events not portrayed in the show are from my own over active imagination. **

**Please Enjoy and fav/follow/review!**

* * *

It is the day of departure for the armory supply run. Now that Daryl is pretty much healed, well as much as he will wait for, they are heading out at dawn. The plan is to travel for two days and one night to the actual military complex. Once there they will spend the night and travel back with hopefully a lot of artillery. Depending on what they find along the way in regards to obstructions, walkers and even other people they aim to be back within five days. They are however planning for seven just in case. The group is taking two vehicles, an SUV and a truck. Having both will allow them to carry supplies for the trip and supplies from the actual army base. The group is saying their goodbyes near the north side exit gate. Rick is going over last minute details with Daryl and Abraham while Jameson hugs Jack.

"You come back to me ya hear? I will be really pissed off if ya don't." he says quietly while squeezing her in his giant arms. Pulling back he looks down at his little sister. She is all the family he has left and if he lost her again he wouldn't be able to deal with it. Sure they have made a family in Alexandria. He has Carol, who he loves without a doubt but Jameson. Jameson is his blood. The kid sister he didn't protect enough when she was at her most vulnerable. He won't lose her again.

"I will be fine. We all will." She says looking up at her giant big brother, his bright red hair messy from rolling out of bed to see her off. "You take care of things here for me while I'm gone."

Jack takes a big hand and cups her head against his chest again. His gut is twisting something awful. Jameson can tell he's struggling with her departure. "Jack, I'll be ok. I have Daryl. You know he will get me home safe and sound." She says pulling back, hopping on her tiptoes she kisses her brother on the cheek. "I'll see you soon big brother."

Nodding he lets her go and approaches Daryl. Clapping him on the back they share a silent look for a moment.

"I got 'er. Always will." Daryl says gruffly a cigarette hanging out of his mouth while glancing at Jameson loading a bag into the truck bed. "We'll be fine."

* * *

After the last things are loaded and the group says their final goodbyes they set out for the long drive. Jameson and Daryl are in the truck while Abraham, Sasha, Tara and John are in the SUV. The drive progresses quickly. Flying down the barren highways past old farmland, abandoned suburbs, and tiny podunk towns. They don't bother stopping to search places they pass favoring speed to their final destination over risk for measly finds in already looted buildings. Jameson and Daryl pass the time by telling terribly inappropriate jokes. Some of which Merle had spewed out in different states of inebriation to Daryl. A lot of which are racist and sexist. They laugh just the same knowing neither one of them believe the bigoted stereotypes but enjoying the lighter atmosphere laughing brings.

Daryl tells her stories of drunken fights and bar room brawls that Merle always pulled him into. He hasn't spoken much about Merle since he had to put him down. Jameson just brings out his ability to talk about things without making it uncomfortable. She didn't know Merle and doesn't have the same hatred for the man that others in his family do. Merle was a difficult man to like and truthfully Daryl didn't even like him all that much himself but he was his brother, his kin, his blood. Despite everything, all the things his big brother did, Daryl still feels an attachment to him.

"So he goes into his dealers house 'n I'm sittin' on my bike outside smokin'. There's a huge crash and yellin'. I run in 'n there's Merle covered in spaghetti and cussin' up a storm. The guys teenage daughter caught him tryin' to steal the guys supply 'n threw a steaming pot of pasta all on Merle's head." Daryl is laughing gruffly, pushing his hair off his forehead. "Oh man, never seen Merle so confused 'n pissed at the same time. The girl was screamin' and cussin'. Her Pop comes out, starts laughin'. He was high 'course. Merle stomps out, covered in noodles and shit." Daryl laughs even louder, wiping his eyes. "Shit. Haven' thought 'bout that in forever. Goddamn funny shit."

Jameson smiles, laughing throughout the story. She rolls her head on the headrest to watch Daryl laugh and smile. It happens more now than when she first met him but it is still rare to see him so loose and happy. "I guess he didn't get the guy's stash huh?" she asks smirking.

"Nah. Didn' get shit. Never went back neither. Said he ain't gettin' assaulted by no spaghetti monster again." He says snorting. "Fuckin' pussy."

Jameson chuckles and shakes her head. They drive silently again and make their way to the area they plotted out for an overnight stay. They are a few miles from the town they want to stay in but they find a huge snarl of traffic. As they slow down Daryl's anxiety rises. "This feel weird to ya?" he asks Jameson while scanning the trees surrounding them.

"Yeah. Has my hackles up." She says while pulling her rifle into her arm. They slide out and speak to the others before inspecting the pile up. As they approach Jameson inspects the road around the cars. Kneeling she runs her fingers along the surface of the pavement. She can see drag marks. Deep ruts in the paved road were the cars where moved. "They've been put here." She whispers to Daryl who nods back, his eyes trailing over the strategically placed vehicles. He can tell they've made it impossible to drive through without veering off the road into a dry ditch. Their cars can do it but he fears it's a trap. They need to decide if they want to proceed or find an alternate route. Walking back to Abraham they discuss what they see.

"It's been set up. Gotta drive around or pull 'em outta the way. Not sure if it's an old roadblock or something else." Daryl tells the large man who is hanging out of the driver's side window, his elbow braced on the door, the sun glinting of his shockingly red hair. "You think the town is taken?" he asks while squinting at the fading road before them.

"Possibly. We can go ahead, scout on foot, come back with what we find." Jameson suggests to the two men. Daryl feels anxious about the prospect but if they take an alternate route they could be adding another whole day to their trip. It is possible the roadblock is old and no longer even being used. The group decides to send Jameson and Daryl ahead on foot to scout the territory. If it's clear they will move ahead, if not they will go around. They are only a few miles outside of town and it won't take them long to get the lay of the land.

Travelling light for speeds sake, taking only the necessities, they make their way through the forest next to the road, staying out of sight moving quickly and quietly. They don't speak, using only hand signals if needed. Each of them is hyperaware of their surroundings to the point that even the barest of breezes bringing a scent towards them halts their progress. They are less than a mile away from town when the smell gets stronger. It's death, lots of death along with the smell of burning rubber. A thick oily smell that coats the back of their throats, slithers up their nostrils and embeds in their clothes. Looking at each other for a long moment they try to decide what their next move is. If they inspect it they may find more than they bargained for or they may find a town abandoned without danger.

Standing closely Jameson whispers, "Wanna look or be safe, find a way around?" Daryl grunts and narrows his eyes, looking off towards the assaulting smell. It can't be anything good. Nothing good could be through the trees with a smell like that hovering around the area.

"Fuck it." He grumbles while nodding in the direction of the town. Jameson steels her nerves and follows Daryl through the trees. Her skin feels itchy like there are eyes on them already. Her gaze jumps around them looking for anyone or anything in the trees among them but finds nothing. She clicks her tongue once making Daryl halt and look at her with concerned eyes. She purses her lips and narrows her eyes at him. Swallowing thickly she whispers quietly, "Something feels off. Got eyes on us?" Daryl nods agreeing to her feelings but they are so close now that if they go back they may lead whoever may be watching them back to their cars. They've approached the point of no return. The pair needs to find the source of their anxiety before heading back. They need to know what their group is up against before blindly returning.

Continuing through the forest they approach the forest line. The town is ahead of them and they finally see the source of some of the smell. Many of the buildings have burned. What looks like the town's school and library are hollow shells, charred pieces of steel sticking out of blackened cracked concrete. Moving along the edges of the forest they circle the town, neither of them seeing any signs of movement or human life. As they get to another side of the town they see at least part of the rotting dead smell. Piled at least thirty feet high is a mound of dead bodies. Heads, arms and legs splayed out in all directions. The ground surrounding the pile is thick with gore, dark black blood and bodily fluids of the decomposing bodies oozing onto the street. Jameson makes brief eye contact with Daryl and wrinkles her nose; she pulls her red bandana up to cover the bottom half of her face. After seeing her Daryl follows suit with his black one. The air is thick with flies and other insects as well as large crows picking at the raw meat. The buzz is almost deafening compared to the silence of the forest they just exited. It is impossible to tell if the bodies were walkers at one point or if they were the living before being slaughtered.

Daryl and Jameson keep moving around the town and find themselves near a historical main street. The tree-lined lane must have been the pride and joy of the town once. The large Victorian style homes with their ornately decorated, colorfully painted towers and large wrap around porches. Jameson could practically see what life would've been like living on the quaint little street. Afternoons of drinking lemonade on the porch while watching the neighborhood kids bike up and down the safe little community. She bet every house would've been decorated perfectly for festive holidays.

Daryl stops quickly crouching while signaling Jameson to follow his lead. They pause to watch a few walkers shuffle down the street before them. They watch silent as the trio wanders away down a connecting street. Crouching low, they pass around the backs of the houses quickly making their way to another viewpoint of town. It is at this point they see the center of town. The sight before them is shocking to say the least. Jameson feels as if she's been punched in the gut, the air is knocked out of her.

The town square was once a large green area for family's to sit and barbecue. A gazebo surrounded by colorful shrubs probably housed summer music events. Jameson can imagine the family's who lived in those historic homes sat around talking, their kids playing in the water fountain. In the center of the large square piece of land is the old courthouse. Its large marble staircase was once impressive with it's intricately carved lions standing guard at the base of the steps and the giant columns at the top. Now it is the scene of a gruesome display. Surrounding the large fountain are bodies kneeling as if in prayer. Jameson can see someone has placed car tires around their torsos and lit them on fire. The bodies are burnt into charred lumps, the surrounding cobblestones are blackened by the heat of the flames. The smell is oppressive. Rotting flesh and burnt rubber sting their eyes making them water.

Beyond those bodies are more signs of violence. Lying in long lines along the grass lawns are the corpses of other townspeople, all of who are decapitated. Jameson scans the area but can't seem to find the heads of the unfortunate souls. Daryl narrows his eyes and tries to see what is on the large staircase going into the courthouse. Jameson pulls her rifle up and looks through the scope. After looking at the scene before her she squeezes her eyes shut. The horror of it makes her nauseous. Slowly opening her eyes Jameson looks over at Daryl who is giving her a questioning look. She shakes her head telling him he shouldn't look but he puts his hand out. Pulling out her binoculars she hands them to the hunter to see what was just burned into her retinas.

Daryl pauses a moment and takes in Jameson sickened appearance. He knows whatever it is must be terrible if she is so effected by it. They both have seen a lot of sick shit out in the world and if it makes her look green in the gills it must be bad. Daryl pulls his bandana down and pauses a moment. He can't not know so he slowly raises the binoculars to his eyes and takes in the scene before him.

The stairs are covered in body parts, legs, arms and torsos strewn across the once alabaster marble. Most of the torsos are sitting upright, positioned strategically framing the stairs. The banisters of the staircase are lined with the heads of the dead townspeople, their faces frozen in horror. Above the door way into the courthouse are hanging corpses. They are all walkers now. Their arms outstretched reaching for some kind of meal. The tar-like blood oozing out of their gnashing mouths and down their tiny chests. Children. Children hung up like warnings of the monsters that took the town.

Daryl's sharp intake of air lets Jameson know he has seen the hanging bodies. The binoculars lower from his eyes and he looks at the scene before him stoically. His eyes are tight and mouth is drawn into a thin line. The muscles of his jaw are thick with tension; the grinding is audible. Glancing at her Daryl sees the fear and anger rippling beneath the surface. The scene is worse than they could've imagined.

"We can't stay here." She whispers so quietly Daryl almost doesn't hear her. Nodding he motions her to start moving towards the other side of town. He wants to make a complete circle so they can tell if whoever killed the whole town of people is still in the area. Jameson hesitates a moment. The thought of seeing any more atrocities makes her gut twist but she knows why they need to.

The pair travels lightly through the edge of the city seeing even more burned out buildings and random dead in the streets. All of the buildings have been looted, windows broken, furniture thrown in the roads. Many of the walls are spray painted with vulgar words and odd symbols, strange circles with arrows and numbers. Jameson juts her chin towards a large image painted on the side of an old barbershop. Daryl shrugs a shoulder in confusion. The image looks like a diagram, obviously some kind of code. A large circle divided into different parts with numbers and symbols within each part. The whole thing is giving them both the creeps. Moving even quicker to their group the pair decides to get back quicker than planned. They have no idea if the group responsible is in the area but they know now that the town is not safe to stay in. There is too big of a risk that the remaining buildings are housing the monsters that murdered all the people there.

Daryl and Jameson practically run back to the waiting vehicles. By the time they arrive it will be a couple hours before sundown. Jameson can't shake the creepy feeling in her bones, a deep ache that makes her roll her shoulders and rub her chest with discomfort. Daryl glances at her several times but she just shakes her head. When they finally meet up with their group the others seem anxious to know what is going on. The two were definitely gone longer than expected.

"We gotta find another way." Daryl says gruffly. "Some where not here 'n we gotta keep our fuckin' eyes wide open." Abraham raises a questioning eyebrow and looks over at Jameson. Seeing her pale drawn face he knows they saw some sick shit in town.

Tara leans over the back seat, "What was it?"

"Things you don't want to see or even hear 'bout." Daryl says in a gravelly voice. He pulls out his smokes and lights up. Holding out the pack to Jameson but she shakes her head. Her stomach is to twisted up to smoke.

"We gotta find shelter. Ain't goin' through town 'n if we see anyone, I mean anyone, we gotta get the fuck outta dodge." The cigarette rests on his lip while he speaks. Taking a deep drag causing his cheeks to hollow, he feels the tightness in his chest expand with his breath. The scenes they just witnessed are making him feel antsy. The desire to go in the opposite direction of the town is stronger than his desire to continue with the supply run. His gut say the trip is doomed but he shakes it off.

The others are now pretty shaken up. It takes a lot for Daryl to be freaked out by something and the look that Jameson has on her stricken face only adds to their worries. "Ok so go back the way we came, find shelter for the night and plan a new path?" Abraham asks the two standing outside the car. Daryl nods and walks towards the truck.

Jameson follows silently, her gut feeling rotten. Swallow thickly she feels her stomach turn violently and she can't stop the heaves that make their way out. With a hand on the bumper of their truck she bends over and throws up what little food and water she has in her stomach. She can feel Daryl next to her, his hand on her back rubbing circles. After she finishes she wipes her mouth with the back of her hand. The images keep flashing behind her eyelids and she can't shake the disgusting feeling in her guts. She can feel the others eyes on her but she doesn't make eye contact.

"Ya ok?" he asks, his voice hoarse obviously struggling with the afternoon also.

Nodding silently she makes her way into the passenger seat. Once settled they pull their cars out of the area they are hidden and travel the opposite direction from the town filled with death. Jameson sips water and eats a couple crackers to settle her stomach but nothing helps with the sickening feeling still inside her. They drive silently Daryl glancing at her every few moments. He can see the strain in her face. She is trying to reel in the emotions of the day. They've seen a lot of things together but the whole town they just saw was disturbing on so many levels.

"Ya ok?" he asks her again. Jameson turns towards him and sees his concerned face. "Yeah. Just…. Can't shake it." She explains and looks at him with a weary face. Daryl nods while biting the inside of his cheek, his jaw grinding back and forth. Jameson watches his troubled expression.

"Yeah. Reckon we ain't gonna." He looks at her for a brief moment before returning his eyes to the road and the woods around them. He's anxious, his hands tight around the steering wheel. The town irks him. It takes a lot to turn his iron gut. Not meaning he isn't disturbed by depravity but being raised the way he was, seeing all that he's seen before and after the turn, not much makes him feel physically ill. That town though, Daryl felt like someone had kicked him in the balls and socked him in the stomach for good measure. It was like falling down a rabbit hole if disturbing imagery, too many levels of horrific human behavior. It is not something he will ever forget despite his desire to.

* * *

The group finds the last building they passed that is far enough from the road to be safe. After getting the area cleared and the small cabin emptied of walkers they start to settle in for the evening. The threat being high for human enemies they keep two on guard at all times, one person in the back and the other in the front with constant surveillance of the surrounding areas.

The town has shaken the group, even those who weren't exposed to the grisly scenes. Daryl and Jameson gave them a brief description without the gory details. Mainly pressing the matter of extreme caution from here on out. They also agree that if they are to run into the group responsible they fall back and take evasive maneuvers back home. Different routes they can take if they need to shake a tail are drawn up as a precaution. There is a discussion of if they should go back home and regroup but it is decided they will move ahead. The town needs the weaponry especially if this particular group moves in their direction. Alexandria may be better protected than the little town they just visited but nothing is completely safe in the new world.

Jameson sits against a wall, her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. Her chest is still aching at the scene on the courthouse steps. Daryl shuffles over and sits down next to her, his shoulder pressed against hers. He bites the side of his thumb nervously, his mind wandering over the day.

" t's gonna be ok." He tells her in his gravelly voice. Looking over at her he sees Jameson nod against her knees where her chin rests. "I know. I….. I hope whoever did it are dead or long gone. I don't wanna run it 'em." She whispers trying to not scare anyone else with her fears.

"Ain't gonna be pretty if we do." He says, biting his nail, spitting it to the side. Jameson smiles at his nervous habit. "Stop eatin' your hands, you need 'em to shoot things." She says lightly.

"Shuddup." He grumbles but curves up one side of his lips. "Get some rest, I'll wake ya up for your watch." Jameson lies down but can't sleep. She mainly rests her eyes and tries to rest her aching muscles but sleep evades her.

* * *

Back tracking a couple miles they make their way through an alternative route to the armory. It is adding at least another day for their travels, which is unfortunate but necessary. They all hope the troubles from the last town are all they experience for the rest of the trip.

The areas they are now crossing through are more populated. Larger towns that are not considered big cities but close enough to have many homes and apartment buildings. Walkers are thin throughout the area and not many pile-ups are found. The ride is quicker than the last but it's more roundabout than the previous. By the time the sky begins to darken, streaked with orange and purple brush strokes they've find another place to hole up for the evening. It's a tiny rundown auto shop that is secured with metal sliding doors and two exits for easy escapes. With roof access and good cover they settle in. A quick dinner of venison jerky and dried fruit they take turns on watch in pairs on the rooftop. Not much is discussed other than the next day's route and plans for when they arrive to the area of the armory. Depending on the time it takes to arrive and the condition of the area they may hit the armory that day.

Jameson is on watch with Abraham at twilight, both on the roof kneeling behind the small wall surrounding the edge of the building. Both are sitting silently watching the horizon around them.

"Was it as bad as ya said?" he asks quietly his deep voice surprising Jameson.

"Worse." She answers without looking at the gruff man. "Somethings….. Just wish I never saw it. Can't close me eyes."

Abraham grunts in response and turns back to their surroundings. The night progresses quietly. No walkers or humans is sight and after shift change the next pair receives the same. At dawn they head out and all six are anxious to get the trip over with. John and Jameson hit the small car dealership across the road for gas to siphon. Luckily pulling out two full extra canisters worth of fuel. The group heads out and expect to hit one more larger town before they finally make it to the immediate surrounding area of the military base.

* * *

At the edge of the town the group slows to a stop to regroup on the plan of entering the higher populated area. There are no traffic blocks like before so they hope it means the disturbing scenes of the last town haven't reached it.

"I say we get closer and before we enter we stop and scout like last time." Abraham says. Sasha and John agree but Tara is nervous. Daryl and Jameson both hesitate but decide to go ahead. They hide their vehicles of the road to keep a low profile. Taking a deep breathe Jameson gives Daryl a small smile before they begin a sweep for threats.

Moving through the shadows of the buildings and alleyways Daryl and Jameson scout the town. The streets look pretty clear all things considered and there aren't many walkers, at least within the first several block of the town. Making it to the center of town and feeling relieved with the outlook they return to their vehicles. Daryl signals them while walking to the drivers side of the truck letting them know they'd roll out as planned.

The small motorcade drives easily through town only encountering a few shambling dead along the way. As they get further into the large town they discover more signs of the turn. Cars are abandoned in the middle of the road and decomposing bodies riddle the sidewalk. Slowly down at each intersection to carefully move through town without being detected their progress slows significantly. At one such intersection Jameson happens to look up and sees a billboard above an old diner. A large circled divided into parts containing symbols and numbers.

"Fuck. Stop." Jameson says motioning to the spray painted sign. Daryl grunts and begins gnawing on his thumb. The group behind them waits patiently without knowing why they are now stopping. "Dammnit." He growls and turns to Jameson. She taps her fingers against her thigh, her eyes jumping all over town.

"Fall back?" she asks glancing in the review mirrors at the group behind them. They are sitting contemplating when Jameson sees a glint of metal on the road behind them.

"Fuck visitors behind us." She tells him quickly. Daryl grunts and begins driving faster than before without pausing at intersections. They want to move quickly now to escape whoever is heading towards them. The deeper they drive the worse it is, more cars, some of which are burned, and more bodies. The group behind them see the vehicle approaching and are now following them closely. Daryl takes a right turn that he hopes will lead them out of town and away from the possible threat but it's not in the direction of the armory. He wants to get them faraway to re-plan the route. His primary objective is to out run the other vehicle. Halfway down the road they hit a wall of bodies. A literal wall of bodies stacked across the street like a roadblock.

"FUCK," Daryl snarls as he screeches to a halt. Making a quick u-turn they see the others wide eyes as the drive past. Before taking off Daryl makes sure they are following and heads to the next block wich is also congested with bodies and cars.

"They're rounding us up." Jameson says. Daryl grunts and slows to a stop since their tails are no longer visible. Abraham drives up to the side and rolls the window down.

"What now Hoss?" Abe hollers. "We need to get the fuck outta here."

Jameson is chewing her lip raw looking behind them and in front of them for movement.

"Le's go back. They ain't lettin' us pass through." He says loudly. They maneuver the cars to back track out of the city. All of them are watching their surroundings closely. Jameson scans the rooftops for snipers and lookouts. As they pass through a business district they find another roadblock but this time its two vehicles outfitted with protective metal windows and bumpers lined with metal spikes. The truck bed contains a man with a large caliber rifle. Taking a quick right they avoid the group but are quickly followed. Daryl is hunched over the steering wheel trying to find a street to take out of town. Tires squealing as they take turns at high speeds. Gunfire erupts as they pass through a suburb area.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Jameson chants as she looks back at the group behind them, her hand clenched around the 'oh shit bar'.

"Ain't hittin' us. Tryin' to scare us." He shouts over the revving engine. He's pushing the vehicles engine to move faster while speeding through town. The vehicles following them speed up and try to hit Abraham's SUV but he swerves away avoid the large spikes they've welded to the sides. After a quick turn down a side street Daryl's truck narrowly misses hitting a light pole but manages to clip a mailbox. Long forgotten mail flies up into the air. Their group has lost their tails and are approaching a possible exit to town. Abraham is riding up along side and motions them to go forward before turning left. Jameson is turned in her seat looking for the crazy followers but hasn't seen a sign of them.

"Can't lose 'em that fast." She mutters to herself but Daryl hears.

"To easy. Fuckers settin' us up 'er somthin'." He grumbles but keeps moving forward with the hope they will luck out. They speed past the exit seeing a sign saying 'Thanks for visiting Drayer Hills'.

"Fuck you Drayer Hills." Daryl mutters.

* * *

The group keeps driving until they reach the left Abraham signaled them to take. Not slowing down they drive for over an hour without seeing signs of their tails before stopping to regroup. Pulling into a densely forested area away from the road they finally exit their vehicles. Everyone looks wired and tense.

"What The Actual Fuck Was That?" Abraham asks his brow heavily wrinkled in worry.

"That was them. When we stopped in the street, I saw a symbol like the ones in the other town." Jameson tells them then begins scanning the area with her rifle poised. Her nerves are frayed. Grinding her teeth she takes slow breathes trying to calm herself. The whole experience has her on edge.

"We gotta decide. We still aimin' for the ammo or we fallin' back to the safe zone?" Daryl asks while lighting yet another cigarette. His hands ache from gripping the wheel so tightly. Rolling his head to crack his neck he feels like his spine is made of steel rods. The stress of a car chase through tight city streets made him more than anxious.

"Fuck man we're almost there," Abraham complains flexing his fist while spitting to the side.

Sasha rubs her face and says, "It'd be shitty to go all the way back now but… I don't wanna see those people again."

John scratches his beard furiously feeling suffocated by it suddenly. The fear he felt while be rounded up in the town was something he never expected. He saw flashes of his baby girl and couldn't dare picture what it would be like if he never made it home. "I say we go back. Whoever they are….. we aren't prepared for it." He tells them.

Tara nods, "They're organized, they know the area. We don't have the man power or guns for to face off with them."

"We don't know how many they got though. Only saw two cars worth." Abe says while rubbing the back of his neck, frustrated with the whole trip.

"There's a lot of them. The damage they caused in the other town, the bodies they have stacked as barriers. Has to be a huge group." Jameson says. "I say we go back."

Daryl flicks his cigarette butt. "Don' wanna go back but I ain't going no where near those sumbitches again. Can't risk it Abe."

"Truthfully I bet they hit the armory already, its close by. That gun they had was not a civilian grade weapon." Jameson comments. Even Abraham nods at the suggestion that the trip may be pointless in the long run anyways.

So it's decide they will travel home without getting what they came for. It is an extremely disappointing turn of events but none of them want to die trying for something that may not even exist anymore. Hopping back into their cars after plotting a route back they pull out onto the road.

"Still feels wrong, " Jameson says as they drive.

Daryl doesn't ask her what feels wrong because he knows exactly what she means.

"Ain't lettin' my guard down. Waitin' for the other shoe." He says his eyes constantly jumping around as they fly through the forested area. Nodding Jameson looks over at him. "I don't like it. Whole thing is off. Can't shake it."

Daryl grunts in response but doesn't expand on his thoughts. He's on edge and nothing is going to get him to relax until they have successfully returned home without anyone following them.

* * *

The sun has set and they just found a tiny cabin off the beaten track to stay in for the evening. The new route home is longer and takes them close to the edge of a large city but there aren't any options without backtracking to the crazies holed up in the last place. No one really sleeps having had too much adrenaline and stress throughout the day. After a simple meal of more jerky and a large can of peaches they talk about the next steps in travel.

"Gotta make sure we ain't being tailed. Not chancin' it coming back home." Daryl tells them licking peachy syrup of his fingers. Jameson nods and looks out the tiny window by the front door. She's vibrating with anxiety, her feet bouncing while she taps her rifle grip.

"Gonna have to find some more gas. Car chases burn fuel." Abe says chewing thoughtfully while looking at the area map. They have marked the areas they saw the vicious group at and the routes that were obstructed with pile-ups.

"This road goes close to the city. Is it going to be ok?" Tara asks pointing to the route they are currently taking.

"No choice," Jameson comments without even looking. It's weighing heavy on her mind. The closer to the city they are the more chances of herds and people, not to mention the damaged to the roads with abandoned vehicles.

John is tapping his foot nervously while sitting on a beat up sofa. Sasha puts her hand on his knee. "Gonna be fine," she whispers looking at the large man for a moment. He nods and smiles wearily before putting his hand on top of hers and squeezing it. "Thanks." he says quietly. Jameson glances at the two and wants to smile happily that they are at least comforting each other but the day has been to stressful.

"We gotta go through with it. Hopefully they aren't there and we can pass by without dealing with anymore shit storms. Swear to god that was worse than being over seas in a firefight." Abraham says leaning against a wall with his rifle standing up between his legs, his forehead resting on the barrel. "Never felt like that before. So….. hunted."

Daryl nods and says, "Reminded me of Terminus. Been rounded up to the place they wanted us. Rats in a maze."

Jameson looks over and sees Abraham, Tara and Sasha all nod. They had all experienced the Terminants techniques.

"Even then I didn't feel like that." Abe replies softly looking at Daryl thoughtfully. "Ya did good getting us outta there man. Smooth drivin' skills." He smirks.

Daryl huffs, "Hit that mailbox pretty good. Reminded me of ridin' with Merle, drunk hitting people's mailboxes with a baseball bat."

Abraham laughs loudly and shakes his head. "Fuckin delinquents."

"Pffft. We were full grown men doin' that shit." Daryl scoffs. Jameson laughs and shakes her head. "I'm married to a goddamn vandal."

Daryl smirks and shakes his head, "I'm married to a goddamn armed robbery getaway driver."

Jameson chokes on a laugh, "Shuddup."

The others raise their eyebrows. "Armed robbery huh?" Tara asks while smiling.

"Damnit Daryl now everyone's gonna think I'm a criminal." She grumbles.

"Ya are a criminal darlin'" he responds with a tiny smile.

"Soooooo tells us story." Sasha says leaning back on the sofa with a tiny smile.

Jameson turns back to the window watching the front yard. After a minute she says, "I had a few bad boy boyfriends. Taught me how to hot wire cars and steal shit. I was a getaway driver for hold ups. Nothin' extreme. Gotta a few hundred dollars and a case or two of beer. Never shot anyone or anything."

Daryl almost feels bad about telling others about her past but he sees Jameson smile and figures she's ok with it. Daryl stands and looks out the back windows for a moment and listens while Jameson tells a more detailed story of her past criminal exploits.

"Remember this one time I jacked this sweet mustang, a '66 I think. Black with a white racing stripe." Jameson says a wistful grin on her face. "Fuck, that thing purred. I drove it to my boyfriend at the times trailer. We went a town over and he hit a liquor store. Got a hundred bucks and a bottle of Jack. We drove all night, just picked a direction and drove. Drinking, eating slim jims and ho-ho's. Drove until we ran out of gas. Didn't bother fillin' it up again, it was too flashy to drive for longer than evening' without getting pulled over." Jameson says signaling Daryl for a smoke. The memory makes her want her vices back. She raises an eyebrow at the others to see if it was ok and they nod. After lighting it she inhales and blows the smoke away from them. Daryl watches her expression go from happy to troubled and can tell where the story goes.

"We hitch hiked and then stole a piece of shit mini van. It was a fun night though, next day wasn't too pleasant but seemed worth at the time." She looks through the little window her eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"Why was the next day bad?" Tara asks while chewing her dinner.

Jameson smiles humorlessly, "Wasn't home when I shoulda been. Cost me a couple cracked ribs." Turning to look back outside she lets the conversation die a moment but tries to lighten the mood, "Anyways that car. It was like my goal to find another one to play with but I never did." Laughing she takes a last drag of her smoke before crushing on her boot heel.

They others start talking about their hooligan days. Daryl looks at his wife and sees her half listening but still trapped in her mind. Wandering over to her from his post he gently grips her chin with his forefinger and thumb, tilting her head up to look at him. "Ya good?" he asks his voice raspy from smoking.

"Yeah. I'm good." She replies with a soft smile. Daryl leans down and kisses her once before moving to the backdoor. The night passes slowly and everyone is antsy to move on. The trip is a bust and collectively they want to just be home, away from gruesome discoveries and chasing mad men.

* * *

The group is travelling down a backroad drifting along the edges of the city. More walkers and traffic snarls hinder their pace. The area is industrial parks and train tracks, old factories that once manufacture steel, a concrete plant and a large gravel pit. Some office buildings are scattered amongst the warehouses.

Jameson is still on edge but the worry is ebbing since their pursuers are nowhere in sight. Daryl's hackles are still raised though. His back is tight with stress and his eyes jumpy as he looks around them. The group needs more gas and the cars they have passed have all been emptied.

"There's a full parking lot." Jameson points out as they pass over another set of train tracks. Nodding he puts his hand out the window and signals the others to follow them to the lot filled with vehicles. After a quick scan of the area the group hops out and works quickly to syphon gasoline. Jameson and John stand guard while the others move between the cars quickly and methodically. Jameson feels the hairs on her neck stand up again. Narrowing her eyes she begins scanning all of the rooftops for spotters or snipers, her riflescope helping her see far enough away to clear their surroundings. A glint of metal catches her eyes on a rooftop three blocks away. Scanning back to it she squints through her scope and finds herself looking directly at another person with a riflescope.

"Fuck," she mutters. Whistling one high-pitched tone she signaled Daryl the direction she sees the sniper at.

"Get low, got snipers on the roofs." She says low but loud enough for John and Daryl to hear. She can hear Daryl telling the others and the sound of them moving quicker to load the fuel. Jameson's ears perk up when she hears approaching engines.

"Got company, Go, go , go." she growls moving backwards towards the cars. They are about to climb in when two trucks peeling around the corner and park about a block away from Jameson's group barricading the road. They are different cars than the ones in the other town, two large military trucks both with a handful of soldiers in them. Taking cover behind their cars Jameson and Daryl look at each other. They won't be able to outrun the trucks even if they could get around them. The military trucks engines are way more powerful than their little vehicles to escape.

A man shouts from the road ahead of them, "Weapon down, hands up folks. You're surrounded."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun To Be Continued …..**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but no fear the next chapter is almost written and edited. Should be up by tomorrow :)**

**As always thank you for reading. Please share with other TWD fanfic fans :)**


	46. Chapter 45

**I just wanted to say again how blown away I am at the response to this story. I seriously have never written anything remotely like this. **

**I am now exceeding 200,000 words with 160 followers and 115 favorites and over 50,000 views! So insane. Thank you, thank you. **

**Please enjoy Part two of 'Supply run gone array'!**

* * *

_A man shouts from the road ahead of them, "Weapons down, hands up folks. You're surrounded."_

Abraham growls and looks at Daryl. "Whatcha say hoss?"

Daryl grinds his teeth and glancing through the window at the group approaching them. They are heavily armed, wearing camo and bulletproof vests. They are walking towards them and spreading out to round them up.

"Fuck." He growls his hand tightening on his bow. "We can fall back, run find cover in the city." He says quickly. "Eyes up, look for spotters." The others nod and they begin to back up into the parking. Moving quickly along the rows of cars they get to an alleyway between buildings when they hear shouting. "Runners!" There are a few gunshots fired in their direction, which hit the building next to them as they run. Shards of brick fly at them and car window shatter from stray bullets. The group jogs quickly through the alley and enter railcar yard. Taking cover between the different train cars the group runs quickly towards the business district. The soldiers can be heard running after them but they are losing them between the metal freight cars.

" 'member the gray building by the train yard?" Daryl says over his shoulder seeing everyone nod. "We meet there if we get separated." The group is jogging; their panting breathes sounding loud among the empty streets. The sound of trucks driving a few streets over echos through the empty alleyways. Jameson is scanning the rooftops while running. They are moving too fast to see spotters though and she just hopes no one is watching their progress. Daryl takes them further away from the truck's engines and they run through an abandoned warehouse, the dark cavern coming alive with their pounding footsteps. The sound and smell of walkers hits them as soon as they pass through the building other exit. They skid to a stop finding themselves face to face with a wall of walking corpses. Turning quickly Daryl and the others run in the opposite direction as the walkers. The sounds of moaning and growls flood the streets. "Shit shit shit." Jameson chants while her feet hit the pavement. Her rifle is draped over her back, pounding off her body as she jogs. The pain of a bruise forming on her lower back keeps her mind clear.

"Fuck," John grunts as another group of walkers shuffle out from a parking garage. Swing his machete he cleaves a walker's head in half. Sasha stabs one in the face as she runs by. Daryl fires off a bolt hitting a walker in front of him and smoothly yanks the bolt as he jogs past. Turning again they book it towards the gray building while searching for another car to pile into.

"Look for a car, gotta get outta here." Abraham grunts, sweat soaking his army green tank top. The shuffling of dozens of walkers behind them almost drowns out his words. A truck peels around the corner two blocks ahead of them making them skid to a stop and maneuver away down another alleyway. Daryl is jogging next to John in front as he looks for an escape route. Jameson is behind him to the side scanning the rooftops. Tara and Sasha behind Jameson being followed by Abraham. The group gets to the end of an alley only to find a chain-link fence topped with barbed wire. Yanking off his jacket John throws if over the top and shouts, "Go, go go." Daryl grabs Jameson and pushes her over. The others follow quickly and barely make it before the walkers hit full force into the flimsy barricade. Running again they pause at the alley opening looking for the trucks following them. Jameson stands at the corner looking at the rooftops through her scope, "I'll cover.". The dead are breaking though the metal fence behind them. Their snarls sound vicious, they hands squeeze through the tiny openings reaching for their dinner. The fence begins to bend outward.

"This way," Daryl hollers taking them across the street. Gunshots start hitting the road around them from a sniper on a roof two blocks away. He looks back at Jameson who provides cover as the others cross. Her rifle silenced still emitting a muffled popping sound. Looking through her scope she sees her shot hit the sniper on the shoulder. Smirking at his pained expression she almost feels bad. Almost.

"Come on," Daryl shouts form across the street. Jameson goes to step off the curb but sees a truck heading her way. Her eyes widen when she realizes she can't cross the street.

"GO! I'll meet you." She shouts turning to run away from both Daryl and the incoming truck.

Daryl shouts, "No!" but she's running already.

The truck drives past the others oblivious to them and follows Jameson who runs through another empty warehouse. Her breath is rattling in her chest.

'No more cigarettes for you bitch.' She thinks with a wry smile.

She can hear the loud moans of the walkers in the area and the revving of engines. "Fuck, fuck fuck," she mumbles as she peers out a doorway into the street beyond. Looking up and around she doesn't see anyone so she runs across the street into the shadow of the building. Moving towards the gray building they designated as a meeting point. Jameson hopes they all make it there. She hopes the others are able to stick together and arrive safety. Looking up she sees another sniper on a corner rooftop. He's laying on a billboard above a decrepit motel. Pulling her rifle up she gets him in her sights. Taking a breath she squeezes the trigger. The bullet hits his trigger arm.

"Take that fucker." she mumbles. From her point of view she can see the man shouting and holding his arm but can't hear his yells. "Pfft, pussy." She mutters then chuckles at herself, shaking her head.

'Havin' way to much fun Jameson.' She thinks.

Taking in her surroundings she runs along the shadows travelling further towards the gray building. Jameson tries to decide if she should move back towards the others or to the building. The sound of a large vehicle approaching her area makes her decision for her. She needs to hide for the time being. Jameson sees an overgrown field that she could hide in until the coast is clear across the street. Jogging low and fast across the tiny industrial road she reaches the over grown field. She lowers herself to a crouched position and moves low to the ground to a collection of rusted oil drums and rotting tires. Circling around the back of it, she sees a tiny space inside that she can squat in while watching the road. Crawling inside she sits and waits.

A huge military supply truck chugs around the corner stopping a hundred yards away. Jameson holds her breath watching as five military dressed men climb down and start searching the area. One heads to the field she is currently hiding in. With her heart racing she prepares to be found. Her hand tightens around the grip of her rifle. She is aching to just fire a shot and kill the guy but she won't be able to take out the other four quick enough. Taking slow breaths she watches as the man wades through the tall grasses, his rifle raised as his eyes roam over the area. For a tense moment it feels as if he is making direct eye contact with Jameson. Her breath hitches as he takes a step towards her. At only thirty feet away she can almost make out the name on his uniform. Her heart is colliding with her ribs. She swears that she'll have bruises from the force of it. The soldier's radio crackles.

"_Red Team reporting, over."_ A detached voice says.

"_Go a head red team, over."_ The man in front of her replies, his eyes still seemingly focused on her.

"_We have one male and one female, over." _The crackling walkie belts out.

Jameson squeezes her eyes shut. 'FUCKKKKKKKKK.' She screams in her head.

"_Good job Red team. See you at base camp, over and out."_ The man in front of her says. Jameson feels her heart thudding as she sees the guy in front of her scan the area again and then turn, retreating to the large truck across the street. Closing her eyes for a moment she lets out a slow shaky breath. Sweat is dripping down her face and her clothing is soaked. She watches as the men load up and drive away.

The sound of distant gunfire and tires squealing reach her ears. She is plagued with guilt that the others may be in danger. Two of them are now captive. Jameson hopes that the others are still free. She hopes they are already hiding where they need to be.

* * *

The sun is getting low and she is going to wait for the shadows to take over before she makes a run for the gray building. It is at least five blocks away from her but it is in her direct line of sight.

With no supplies whatsoever she swallows thickly. Her tongue sticks to the roof of her mouth as dehydration kicks in. 'Fuckin' kill for a Gatorade right now.' She thinks while licking her cracked lips. Wiping her face with the bandana around her neck she takes a few deep breaths. Time feels as if it is going so slowly that she starts bouncing her leg nervously. The anxiety of the entire trip is making her insane.

The shadows get even longer and the sky turns orange and purple. Crawling out of her hidey-hole she pulls her rifle up to look at the neighboring buildings and streets. Seeing nothing she moves low and fast. Her eye on the prize she tells herself 'Everything is fine, everything is going to be fine'.

Three blocks into her trek she encounters her first group of walking dead. They shuffle towards her causing her to alter her straight route to the rendezvous point. Jogging down another deserted street she takes a right making her way in the general direction. The moaning mass behind her scuffs along the cement, growling for their next meal. They begin tripping and falling over each other in their haste. Turning quickly she shoots the first few corpses to trip up their followers. Seeing a narrow walkway between buildings she jets for it to keep the hoard from following her all at once. Hitting another wall she claws her way up but she is grabbed as she begins to scale the top, the walker's boney hand gripping her boot.

"Fucker," she growls kicking to hand away causing her to fall to the ground. The hit knocks the wind out of her and causes stars to burst behind her eyes. Shaking her head she wobbles her way to her feet.

"Ok you big baby, go" she mutters under breath.

Peeking around the corner she sees an open road. Glancing back and forth before crossing to the adjoining sidewalk Jameson slides her body along the large glass windows. The building is directly across the street from the gray building. Moving along the front of the building she sees the glass doors are shattered. Taking a moment in the tiny alcove by the front entrance she peeks around the corner. Her eyes widen at the sight. The road is filled with walkers moving like a tsunami wave through the narrow roadway. Turning back she enters the office building quickly stepping on broken glass and over overturned furniture. Making a three second decision she heads to the stair case entrance. Moving quickly but carefully she takes two steps at a time up the three-story building. She will go to the roof and scan the other building for her group. The gray building is a few stories taller so being on the roof will hopefully let the others see her easily.

Jameson exits the roof access door and moves quickly along the air conditioner units, circling the whole roof for snipers or walkers. The moon is not full but close enough to allow her pretty decent night vision. Jameson finds a tiny spot blocked from the view of other neighboring roofs and kneels. Taking out her binoculars she scans the building in front of her. Her chest is heaving from the run up the stairs but she doesn't allow it to stop her.

"Come on, come on please be there. Fuckin please." She chants while looking at each window for movement.

Her breath catches when she sees a flicker of light. Staying statue still she lets her eyes focus on the spot she saw the light. A grin breaks out on her face and she gives them a tiny wave. A huge sigh releases from her chest. A flashlight blinks twice. Lowering her binocular she leans against the wall behind her, her head thumps against the metal. Closing her eyes Jameson swallows but only feels thirstier. "Goddamnit. I need water." She whispers. Crawling on her hands and knees she looks at the road below her and sees the herd. It isn't the biggest group of undead she's seen but it's enough to make ground movement impossible. The street is wall-to-wall corpse. Shaking her head she crawls back and sits down for a moment, taking deep breathes. A flicker of light catches her eye again. Using her binoculars again she sees a piece of paper is pressed against the glass window, a light behind it illuminating the writing on it.

_NW CRNR_

_ DWN_

_DD, AF, TC_

'Ok Jameson dawn, northwest corner. You can do this.' She tells herself. Standing up to keep herself alert she uses her binoculars to look at the other buildings. Her nerves are frayed. They need to figure out what to do about John and Sasha. They are so far away from home they don't have a chance of getting back up. They'd have to travel home and come back, by then they could be dead or gone. Just the four of them won't be able to rescue them. They don't have the numbers or the weapons to take the group on. Jameson doesn't believe they are the same group as the monsters from the other town but isn't complete convinced. They seem more military than crazy though. They had not only the gear but also the training. The people who took down the two towns seemed less than controlled. The scenes they left behind were psychotic and far from organized. Not to mention the first people chasing them were in some kind of Armageddon Mad Max-esque vehicles. Sighing Jameson kneels again and rests against the wall. She listens to the droning moans and snarls below her. Taking another deep breath she lets it out slowly to calm her nerves.

"Easy. All you gotta do is cross the road. Meet up and all four of us will figure it out. You are not alone." She says to herself quietly. After a brief moment she feels the hairs on her neck stand up. The creak of the roof access door pierces the night air.

_One._

Adrenaline floods her system, her body vibrating with anxiety.

_Two._

Her pupils dilate and goosebumps break out across her body.

_Three._

Breathing ceases and Jameson freezes. She can't move. She can't think.

_Four._

Crunching gravel sounds like cracking thunder in her pounding ears.

_Five._

Five seconds pass before her brain starts working again.

'Move Jameson, Move!' She screams inwardly.

* * *

_Earlier in the Day._

"GO! I'll meet you." Jameson shouts turning to run away from both Daryl and the incoming truck.

Daryl shouts, "No!" but she's running already. Daryl's heart stops as he sees his wife running away from him and the large military truck speeding down the road. Abraham pulls him back into an open door way to hide from the passing truck.

"FUCK." He growls his fists clenched as he tries to yank away from Abraham.

"We gotta go man. She'll meet up with us. We gotta find cover." Abraham is saying urgently while pulling him away from the doorway. They run through the trashed office building to find an exit away from the sounds of vehicles speeding through the streets. Abraham is leading the group now that Daryl is distracted by Jameson's disappearance. Shaking his head, Daryl runs to the front of the group and get's himself focused on the task at hand. They need to find a way to get to their meeting point without being seen. If they blow their rendezvous point by being seen Jameson may walk into an ambush. Peeking through the slated blinds on the opposite side of the street the group waits for an opening. They are four blocks south and three blocks west of the gray building they are aiming for. If they play their cards right they can get there, regroup and get the hell out dodge.

"Le's go, look for lookouts on the roofs." He says hoarsely. Sliding through the exit they jog across a small courtyard and into a narrow walkway between buildings. Huddling near the opening Daryl looks at the roofs while John scans both directions on the street. After a long tense moment they are on the move again running for their lives. Sasha is panting hard as she tries to keep up with the men's long stride. John slows down to keep her near him.

"Gonna be ok," he says quietly as they run side by side. She nods, wiping sweat of her forehead. Skidding to a stop Daryl holds up his fist telling them to stop. Kneeling down he glances around a corner and sees a large group of walkers. He turns and signals the group to turn around and go the other way. "Walkers." He whispers as he jets past the others. Tara trips as she tries to turn, skinning her hands on the hot concrete.

"Fuck," she hisses but clambers to her feet. Abraham grabs her arm and pulls her along. "Come on Missy, ain't leavin ya behind." He says gruffly.

Finding another alleyway they make their way closer to the gray building. The sound of an approaching truck makes them freeze in the tracks. The sounds of their gasping breathes echo between the buildings. Daryl feels his heart beat pounding in his skull. He feels dehydrated and exhausted. Tara is bent over at the waist, her hands on her knees panting. "Fuckin too outta shape for this shit." She mutters. Daryl grunts in a greement, wiping sweat out of his eyes.

After the sound of men shouting fades they start moving again. Daryl is crossing the street followed by Tara and Abraham. John and Sasha are near the back. As the group passes another parking garage a flood of walkers pours out splitting the group in half. Daryl, Abraham and Tara are now ahead of John and Sasha. "Shit." Abraham shouts slamming his rifle into the nearest walker's skull. Tara starts stabbing corpses in the eyes while moving past. Daryl looks back and sees John swing his machete into walker's temples.

"We'll meet you." John yells while pulling Sasha away down another street. Daryl growls and hisses, "Le's go. Now. Now. Now"

His heart is pounding his ribs bloody. His mind races trying to figure out how this trip become such a fucking mess. Shaking his head he focuses on his surroundings. All he can do is get to the gray building and wait for the others. Nothing will keep him from getting everyone out alive.

'They will find a car, they will get home. All of them. No one will be left behind. No one.' He chants these things in his head while pounding the pavement.

"There," Tara gasps out as they get one block over from their designation. Pausing at a rundown warehouse they look for any spotters or snipers before crossing the tiny road. After they deem it safe they jog into the lobby of the gray building. It was an office building of some kind. The granite floor making their loud footfalls echo into the vaulted ceilings. Daryl pulls his crossbow off and shoots two shuffling walkers and while running past yanks the bolts out, flicking the gore off the tips.

"Stairs," Tara grunts while point to the back of the large cavernous room. The trio pulls the door open and makes their way up. Tara's legs are burning from the insane exertion she just put them through. Each step feels like a major obstacle. She can tell the moment they stop she while cramp up and most likely collapse into a heap. They get halfway up and enter a darkened floor. Sweeping the room filled with cubicles they move to the west side, which faces the city. They will be able to see anyone coming from the center of the city and anyone approaching from the train yard. "Tara East, Abe get north. I'll take South and West. " Daryl says. "Either of you got water?"

"No," they both say while wiping their faces of sweat. Daryl moves through the office searching for any water or food. He finds a soda vending machine. Sticking his knife into the side he pops the lock causing the front to swing open. It is filled with soda and water bottles.

"Thank fuck," he mutters while grabbing a few for the others. He will find a bag to carry more in when they leave. He hands two bottles to Abe and Tara then takes his post. From his point of view he can see trucks driving down roads searching for them. He doesn't know what kind of people they are. If they are actual military or not but it doesn't really matter. They aren't family so they are threats. Abe walks over and hands him his binoculars.

"Here, ya need them for the roof tops." Daryl grunts taking the gear from him. Opening a bottle of water he chugs it in one go.

'Please be somewhere safe darlin'' he begs inwardly while using the binoculars to check the streets below. The sun is getting lower and soon it will be night. Taking a breath and letting it out slowly he hopes that Jameson has found cover until she can get to him. He hopes John and Sasha were able to evade the group of walkers and the incoming trucks. Shaking his head he still can't process how things went to shit so fast. Sighing he scrubs his face roughly then removes his jacket. His clothing is soaked in sweat. His legs feel weak from the extreme stress he just put them through. Being used to walking and trekking through the forest has helped him stay fit but he is feeling his age after the amount of running, jumping and climbing they just did.

'Getting' too old for this shit.' He snorts. Settling in a corner office with side-by-side windows he can see everything to the west and south. Rubbing his eyes again he gets focused on his task.

* * *

Daryl, Abraham and Tara are still hiding out in the gray building they designated as the rendezvous point. It is now dark out and the streets have just flooded with walkers. A large moving mass of rotting bodies is making its way though the street four floors below them. Daryl isn't seeing any signs of Jameson. The trucks split them up and now she was lost in a sea of walking corpses. He knows she's alive. He knows she will survive. The only thing he's worried about is the pseudo military troops down below finding her. Abraham and Tara join him now that the streets are flooded with walkers. There is no way the troops will try to move through them even if they knew where they were.

"You think they got her?" Tara asks.

"Nah. She's crafty. Ain't no one gettin the jump on her." Daryl tells her while trying to convince himself.

'She's alive. Alone but alive. She's done it before. She'll make it. They won't get 'er. She knows how to hide.' He tells himself.

The three sit staring out of the window, hidden behind the vertical blinds. They see the street swamped with walkers, smoke in the distance. Random gunfire erupts nearby.

"Could be her." Abe says.

"Nah. She's got a silencer plus her blades. Wouldn't risk the noise of her hand gun", Daryl responds.

"There look the rooftop across the street." Tara whispers quickly pointing at a shadow.

Daryl looks through the tiny binocular and smiles.

"Fuck yes baby." He exclaims pounding his fist on the windowsill in excitement. His heart is racing. Watching her he sees her sliding in the shadows, her rifle out as she scouts the area.

"Come on James, look this way." He mutters.

Daryl gets his flashlight out. Scanning the area for any of the wannabe GI Joes before he uses his light to signal her. Jameson stops and crouches down. He can see her eyes scanning the building they are in. A minute in and finally, finally she sees it, the blinking glow from his flashlight. Her face cracks into a huge beautiful grin and she puts her hand up slightly, waving at them.

Daryl grinning and shaking his head in disbelief. Turning the light off he takes a huge breath and releases it slowly. "Thank Fuck." He groans, rubbing his face roughly. His eyes burn at the sight of her. He wants to cry like a baby.

"What now?" Tara asks.

"We wait. It's dark 'n the streets are filled. Ya think she'd see a note from here?" Daryl asks them his eyes hopeful.

Abraham answers, "Yeah maybe, with her binoculars. Put the light behind it. Might work." They grab a pad of paper and color out a simple block letter note. Lighting it from behind Daryl prays she can see it.

_NW CRNR_

_ DWN_

_DD,AF, TC_

Daryl sees her pacing, her eyes watching everything while moving. Using her binoculars after seeing his light again she sees the note and he watches her smile, nodding slowly. His heart is still racing but knowing she's alive and in eyesight makes the situation not as hard. Tara and Abraham lie down while Daryl takes watch. He doesn't think he'll sleep at all. The thought he might miss her getting caught scares him. Watching every move she makes he can tell she's uninjured but tired. He scans the ground and the surround area as well as the rooftop she's on. Sighing lays his head against the side of windowsill, watching her tiny body patrol in the shadows. Her head scanning, her body tense.

"How long was she out there by herself before Alexandria?" Tara asks making Daryl jump from the sudden noise.

"Over a year." He says gruffly.

"Holy fuck." She mumbles.

"Yeah. Ain't no one I know 'sides her who could do it." Daryl brags feeling pride that his wife is so strong.

Tara doesn't respond but nods. Daryl doesn't look back to see her answer, his eyes are glued on Jameson across the street. Movement on the far side of the rooftop catches his eye. A shadow is creeping along the air conditioner units.

"Fuck fuck," he growls. "Shit, come on Jameson ya got company" Daryl heart is thumping. He sees her perk up but she looks frozen. Her head looking back and forth.

"Move darlin' move." He mutters, his fist clenching in reflex. He can't do anything but watch and it's killing him.

Grabbing the short ledge above her she slides onto the slightly raised area that houses electrical panels and air conditioner equipment. She squeezes under a unit, her body curled up within a dark shadow. Daryl's eyes skip over to the person on the roof with her. Daryl is breathing in short pants as he sees the person approaching the area she was just hiding in.

"Keep moving douchebag. Keep moving." He whispers, his hands are gripping the windowsill, his knuckles white. The thumping behind his ribs making his chest ache at the intensity of its beating.

* * *

Across the street Jameson hears the sounds of footsteps. Human steps. After being frozen in indecision she moves. She crawls above her thinking hiding would be better in case they come looking for a missing member. Crawling under the unit she squishes herself into the furthest corner. The sound of steps is directly in front of her now. She holds her breath and feels as if they'll hear the racing drum of her heartbeat. It's thunderous in her ears. Letting out a slow quiet breath she hears their feet continue on. Jameson lies there hoping they leave soon and figures she might as well sleep underneath the metal box. If it's hidden enough she might be able to rest. Hoping that Daryl will signal her if it's clear she stares at the fourth floor corner window, her eyes blinking slowly in exhaustion. There's a crackle of a walkie directly in front of her.

_"Blue team checking in, no sign of anyone on the roof, Over."_ The man in front of her states.

Static flares over the walkie and a disembodied voce says, _"Keep looking. Red team saw her go into that building. Over."_

_"Yes sir. Over 'n out."_ He replies

'Fuck they saw me come in here.' She thinks, squeezing her eyes shut in frustration.

Jameson hears the sound of the man jogging away and then the sound of the rooftop door opening and closing rings out into the night.

She lets out a quiet breath. Her heart is still thundering away but it slows down. Looking across the street she watches for a light but doesn't see one. She hopes its because he doesn't want anyone to see their location and not because they found them.

* * *

Inside the gray building Daryl releases a shaky breath. The guy didn't find her and he's left the roof. Daryl sees flashlights of people searching the other floors. They know she's there and it's going to make meeting up difficult. Searching the building he sees a fire escape on the north side of the building. She'll probably use that to leave. Getting out more paper he writes,

_Exit Ladder_

_N wall_

He sets it aside for later when she comes out from under the metal box. Watching the spot she's hiding in Daryl notices she stays put. Figuring she's using the spot to sleep in and rest he lets his body relax. His shoulders are tight and his spine feels like its made of steel. He's glad she found a spot and hopes to hell they don't search the roof again. Looking down he sees the walkers have thinned but are not completely cleared out. After a half hour passes he sees a few men jog out of the building, zig zagging through the thinning herd. Releasing another breath he's relieved that the immediate threat to her is gone.

'Now where the fuck are John and Sasha,' he thinks.

* * *

_Earlier in the day_

"We'll meet you." John yells while pulling Sasha away down another street. The large man pulls Sasha along through an alley away from the rush of walking dead. Finding themselves in a dead-end John lifts Sasha over a block wall and pulls himself over.

"What do we do now?" she asks. The dead are moaning and snarling behind them, pounding on the wall. Crouching down behind a dumpster the two catch their breath.

"Ok maybe we can hide here til dark?" he whispers. She takes a shaky breath and whispers, "I don't think it will work. These fuckers are going to make them aware of us." She nods her towards the wall of dead being held back by cement blocks. "Gonna go as soon as I know which direction is safe, we run as fast as we can ok?" he whispers. Looking back at her he sees her panicked face.

"Hey," he whispers getting her to look at him. "It's gonna be ok." She shakes her head and looks down. John reaches out and cups her face turning her to look back at him. "We'll get home." He tells her before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. Pulling back he watches her nod and smile softly at him.

"Lets go." he says moving out from behind the dumpster to the edge of the alleyway. Looking left and then right he signals her to go right. They stand and start running. The pair makes it two blocks over, jogging through a brick and mortar warehouse. They stab walkers as they maneuver through the pallets of bricks and bags of cement. Finding a small nook in a darkened corner they squat down and take another breather.

Sasha looks at him and smirks. "Good job." Grabbing his shirt she yanks him to her mouth and kisses him hard. John looses balance and falls into her but grabs the wall behind her to keep his weight from crushing her. Pulling away he grins at her. "Well, that was better than my attempt at wooing."

Sasha laughs quietly and says, "Ok Romeo get us to the meeting point."

"Where would this meeting point be?" a loud voice surprises them. John stands up and blocks Sasha from the approaching soldiers. "Weapons down big guy. Unless you want her to die." The man in camo says.

John glances down at Sasha and she frowns but nods.

"Come out from behind him and lay your weapons down Missy."

Standing side-by-side John and Sasha lay their guns and knives down on the ground. "Ok take three big steps forward away from your weapons."

The pair follows the man's instructions and move towards the group of four men pointing high power rifles at them. Two men approach, pat them down for other weapons and then zip tie their hands.

"Ok we are gonna take a walk, then you're going to tell us where your friends are." The man says while motioning them to exit the building. While walking John says, "You could let us go. We were only getting gas, we don't want any trouble."

"You'll have to speak to our superior officer. We just round you up." He says.

Sasha looks over at John and shrugs a shoulder. They aren't sure if they are going to be hurt, killed or just questioned. "What do you want then?" she asks.

"You'll find out soon enough," he replies. The soldiers take them in through a secure gate and into a one-story building outside a steel manufacturer warehouse. Once inside they have them kneel on the ground. John looks around and sees that the windows are barred and the door locks from the outside.

"We'll be with you shortly. I suggest you sit quietly and not try anything. There is no way out and your surrounded by a lot of men with large guns. Got it?" he asks waiting for a reply.

They both nod and watch as he smiles and walks out. Then they hear the sound of a couple locks clicking in place. Looking at each other they swallow nervously.

"What now?" Sasha whispers. John shakes his head and sits on his heels. His arms are hurting from being tied behind him. They didn't accommodate his giant frame so his wrists are being cut by the plastic and his shoulder joints ache.

"I'm sorry," he tells her look at her worried face. "I should've kept us moving. Shouldn't have stopped."

"Its ok. I thought we were safe too." She tells him bumping him with her shoulder. John smiles and shakes his head feeling relieved she isn't mad at him. He's been growing fond of her lately and when he found out they were travelling on the run together he was excited. Now he feels like a dumbass for getting them captured.

"You think the others got away?" she whispers so quietly he barely hears her. John clears his throat and tries to keep his voice low incase they have surveillance in the room. "Maybe. Don't say anything else. May be listening, watching. We don't tell them shit. Ok?" his low voice says while leaning into her ear. Sasha nods and swallows again. She is so very thirsty and tired from running. John's pretty scared about the situation they have found themselves in but the men didn't hit them or treat them roughly while apprehending them. He hopes they are just rounding up people who get to close to the compound, that maybe they are just like everyone back at home. Normal people just trying to survive.

The sound of locks clicking open makes him sit up straighter. His impressive size dwarfing Sasha next to him. A man just as large as him with gray hair and moustache walks through the door. He is wearing the same type of camo but it is adorned with many military badges.

"Well look at you big guy. Thought I was one of a kind but here you are." The man in charge says with a big grin, "So we are missing four more of you. Where are they?" John just looks at him but doesn't respond.

"Now we can do this easy or hard. I am not really partial to either but I do what I have to. Where are they?" he asks again, his gaze hard and piercing.

"We don't know. We were separated by the walkers." John tells him. He doesn't want to cause the man to lash out. John wants to get a feel for what they want from them before they try the hard way.

"Ok. How about where are you from?" the commanding officer asks.

John squints at the gray haired soldier trying to get a read on him, "Far away."

Narrowing his eyes he responds, "That's not helpful. Where are you from?"

"Far away from here. Nowhere near you to cause you trouble. We just needed gas to go back." John tells him.

"WHERE?!" the older man yells while leaning into John's face.

John lets his face go blank and decides he's done talking for now. He tries to appease him without give them too much information but he can tell they want all of it.

"Ok. How about you little lady." He moves towards Sasha. Walking around he stands behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "Where are your friends and where are you from?" he whispers into Sasha's ear.

Sasha tries to shrug his hands off but her squeezes them tighter. Grinding her teeth she refuses to respond or react to his attempts at intimidate her. When she doesn't answer he pushes her forward onto her stomach. Her face hits the floor without the use of her hands. "Omph," she grunts.

"Hey fucker. Leave her alone." John growls yanking on his wrists.

"Now. Now big guy. You had your chance." He says mockingly. Kneeling next to her the officer puts a knee in the center of her back and presses. Sasha gasping as she struggles to breath with the weight of the large man pressing on her.

"Stop Fucker!" John yells moving towards the man on his knees. Sasha squirms on the ground trying to get the man off her while taking shallow breathes.

"Stay where you are," the man shouts at John then pushes Johns shoulder trying to keep him from approaching but John's a brick wall. Lifting off Sasha the soldier stands up and punches John square in the jaw when he doesn't listen. John sits back and growls at the man, spitting blood out onto the floor. It was a solid hit but John has had worse and his jaw is made of cement.

"Fuck," the soldier laughs. "You've got a head of steel my son." John smirks at him and says, "Touch her again and I will fuck you up."

Smirking the solider says, "Not good son. You just gave me your weakness on a silver platter. Now all I have to do is start cutting of pieces off your lady friend to get everything I want outta you."

John shrugs and tries to slide a neutral expression on but truthfully he's afraid he just fucked up and they will actually hurt her now. The officer pulls her off the floor and sits her against the wall, her legs stretched in front of her.

"Ok so... " he starts but another solider enters.

"Sorry for the interruption Colonel but I need to speak with you outside, Sir." The blonde headed soldier says. After they walk out John leans back and gets enough leverage to stand up. Walking quietly over to the door he listens to their conversation.

"_She shot Williams and Johnson, shoulder and arm injuries. Both are in medical."_

"_How far?"_

"_Very. I'd say a military level sniper."_

"_The others? Military or civilian?"_

"_One, maybe two military."_

"_Got any leads?"_

"_The sniper was seen entering a building near the train yard. The building was searched top to bottom twice but she wasn't found. A herd's moved into the area so they had to move out."_

"_Well sounds like a trained soldier."_

"_I'd bet money on it."_

"_Good Job Samson keep me up to date. Also bring some water in before these two die of dehydration before I get my intel."_

John walks quickly to his spot and sits down, rolling onto his knees as the locks click again.

"Alright. Where were we? Oh yes Where are your friends and where are you from? And remember the lovely lady is depending on you son." He says with a grin.

* * *

**To Be Continued….**

**So sorry for yet another to be continued. This whole event is playing out longer than I originally thought. No worries though they are flowing pretty easily. Next chapter should be up in a couple days. **


	47. Chapter 46

**Part three of "Supply run from hell!"**

**Thanks for reading and as always, I don't own the Walking Dead or it characters. Jameson O'Connell and all other non TWD characters and situations are from my crazy brain.**

* * *

John is beaten after charging at the Colonel for slapping Sasha. He sits now against the wall his lip bloody and his eye swollen.

They are alone again when Sasha asks with concerned eyes, "Are you ok?"

John looks over and sees her wince. "It looks worse than it is." He tells her.

"Bullshit." She whispers. "I'm sorry."

John shakes his head and tells her, "It's fine. I'll take it, if it means you don't."

Sasha looks around and whispers, "What did you hear?"

John leans against her putting his lips against her ear and whispers, "Jameson's shot two of their guys. Haven't found her or the others. They think she's a military sniper."

Sasha nods and smirks, quietly muttering, "She has to be such a showoff."

John chuckles quietly while nodding. The pair sits waiting for the Colonel to return. They haven't told him anything other than the reason they were in the area, that they live very far away and they don't want trouble.

The older soldier comes back inside the room and looks them over. "My men heard you say you had a meeting place. Where is it?"

They don't answer him. John is glaring at the man while Sasha frowns.

"How far away is your camp?" he asks stepping closer to Sasha while taking out his serrated tactical knife. She narrows her eyes at him as he approaches. John tenses as the blade gets close to Sasha's face.

"How far is your camp?" the Colonel asks again while gripping Sasha's hair, tilting her head back, exposing her neck. John swallows and makes eye contact with Sasha. She shakes her head slightly and bites her trembling lip. She's frightened. Months ago she would've been fine with dying but now, now she is just starting to feel better. Meeting John is a godsend. They haven't even really done anything or talked more than idle chitchat but it's given her hope. Hope that maybe, just maybe life isn't so pointless. If they get out of this she promises herself to finally try to get to know him, to start living again.

The Colonel scowls, "Last chance big guy before I bleed your girlfriend dry."

John breaks but bends the truth, "It's far away if it's even there anymore. The area was crawling with walkers when we left."

The man steps back, letting go of Sasha and sliding his knife back in its sheath. "How far and what direction?"

"It's a three day drive, west." He replies with the wrong direction and length of drive. The gray haired man stands with his arms clasped behind his back while he stares at John and then Sasha. It looks like he's contemplating if John is being truthful.

"Where's your rendezvous point?"

"The forest across the train tracks but the last time we saw everyone they were surrounded by walkers." He replies hoping the man just believes him.

"If I find out you're lying she dies." He says while stomping out of the room. John lets out a shaky breath while glancing at Sasha. Whispering into her ear, "Remember what I said in case they check to see if I'm lying."

A moment later Samson comes inside with two water bottles. Opening one he walks over and tries to give Sasha a drink but she turns her head away. She doesn't trust them.

"Oh for Christ sakes. Its not poisoned." Samson exclaims and demonstrates it by drinking from it and making an exaggerated swallowing sound. Holding it back to her mouth she drinks a few gulps. Samson moves to John who drinks the rest of the bottle.

"Thirsty big fella huh?" Samson smirks and leaves the room.

"Really hope that wasn't poisoned." John says while laying his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

Sasha smirks and says, "Yeah. Me too."

* * *

_The next morning_

It's almost dawn and Jameson is crawling out of her hiding spot. Stretching her back she slides into the tiny alcove and scans the visible rooftops and billboards for snipers. After she clears the immediate area she crawls to the edge and looks at the street. It is much clearer. She moves back and gets her binoculars out to look at the window Daryl was in the evening before. Now that it is almost light out she hopes she'll be able to see him. After a few moments she sees a blink of light letting her know at least one of them is looking at her. A piece of paper appears in the window and she pulls her rifle up to look through her scope.

_Exit Ladder_

_N wall_

Nodding she signals to them that she's on the move. Keeping close to the large electrical units Jameson slides her way to the north side of the building. Looking at the neighboring buildings she clears her path. The fire escape has two landings and at the bottom a ladder that slides down to the ground. Walking down quickly she finds herself at the last landing. She puts her rifle on her back and climbs onto the ladder. It slides down with an ear splitting grinding of metal. Closing her eyes she growls at the excruciatingly loud noise she just made. Grabbing the sides of the ladder she slides down without touching a rung. Hitting the ground hard and fast she moves rapidly to the northwest corner. As she arrives Daryl turns the corner and grabs her, his arms squeezing her into his chest, her legs wrap around his waist.

"Fuck darlin'. Don' ever run off again. Ever." He growls against her neck. Pulling back Daryl kisses her hard, then lets her slide down his body to the ground. His hands grip her face as he pulls back. His eyes burn into hers waiting for her to respond. Jameson swallows hard and nods.

"John and Sasha haven't shown up." Tara says quietly. A walker rounds the corner and Abraham stabs it nonchalantly.

"They got caught. I heard them on the radios." Jameson says while they stand close to the building. Daryl chews his thumb then he says, "Le's go."

"Where are we going?" she asks. Daryl glances over and tells her, "We need to find out where they're keepin 'em. Tallest building gives us a birds eye view."

Jameson says, "We may run into them, probably their idea to find us also."

Daryl nods and says, "S'pose so. But we can't leave 'em here." Jameson nods again and follows him.

"Saw a building two more streets over, tall one." He whispers while they stop at a corner. Daryl peeks around the corner and sees a few walkers but no signs of the soldiers. Running to the large building they enter quietly. Moving through a destroyed lobby they find the stairwell. The door is propped open. Stopping Daryl looks back at them. He signals them to keep their eyes open and takes point with Jameson.

The stairwell is pitch black so Jameson switches on her rifle's light while Daryl carries one along with his crossbow. Climbing fast up the rising floors they encounter a few dead walkers. It shows that others have entered the building.

"Recent kills, prob'ly yesterday." Daryl whispers. "Stay alert."

The sixth floor exit door is open when they arrive at the landing. Before they pass by the open doorway Daryl scans the floor looking for signs of people or walkers. Waving them by he stands by the door covering them as they pass. After they get to the next floor he follows, taking the lead again. The building has fifteen floors so they have quite a ways to go before they reach their destination. Jameson is panting, her head dripping sweat.

"Did you guys find any water?" she gasps out when she gets a dizzy spell.

"Oh shit ya. Here." Tara says handing her a bottle from a backpack she found in the gray building. Jameson stops walking and opens it, gulping it down and then coughing. Daryl rubs her back. "Sorry darlin' forgot you didn't have some last night." Jameson smiles tiredly, "No worries." Sipping a little more she closes it and hands it back to Tara.

They climb further up and find a few more walkers with bullet holes in their foreheads. "They got plenty of ammo if they're using it in close quarters. " Abraham says while he looks up the stair well to the coming floors.

The four finally reach the roof access door and pause while Daryl listens, his ear pressed against the metal door. It is cracked open which gives him a sliver of a view of the roof. The sun is rising now and the sky is lightening into vivid oranges and pinks.

He signals Abraham and Tara to go right while they take the left. Opening the door as quietly as he can they slide onto the roof. Abraham has to push it out further to fit through which causes a loud creak to sound out. Daryl sets his jaw in frustration but keeps moving. He hears footsteps and when he turns a corner he comes face to face with a sniper, his rifle raised. Jameson stands next to Daryl with her gun aimed at the man in camo.

"Stop where you are." He says firmly. Jameson doesn't move, she keeps her gun trained on the guy's face.

"Think ya should put it down, got ya out numbered." Daryl drawls his crossbow trained on the man, his eyes narrowed.

The soldier glances back and forth as he contemplates his move. Jameson sees him tense his trigger finger. "Uh, Uh, Uh. Put it down unless you want a bullet in your forehead." She says loudly while she notices Abraham approaching the man from behind.

"Put it down." She tells him.

The man hears Abraham and Tara behind him. Glancing over his shoulder at them, he puts his hand up. "Ok, Ok. Laying it down." He replies.

After the rifle is on the ground he keeps both hands up while Abraham comes forward to pull his handgun and knife off his waist. Patting him down Abe finds another knife in his boot, a flare gun and walkie in his cargo pants.

They walk him over in between the air conditioner units away from the edge of the building. Standing in between the large metal boxes to keep themselves hidden from possible lookouts on adjoining rooftops they begin questioning the soldier. While they speak Jameson walks over to the edge of electrical panels and uses her binoculars to scan the area. She sees an old warehouse with several large military trucks and an iron fence surrounding it. There is a small one-story building with two guards at the door. She sees men working behind the fences.

"Found it," she says coming back to the others. "Got a warehouse with their trucks, iron fencing. Guarded building with barred windows.

"What do your people want?" Abraham asks while zip tying the man's hands and making him kneel in front of them.

"I'm not telling you shit." He sneers.

Daryl leans in and snarls, "What the fuck ya want?"

Jameson looks the man over and sees his name is Peterson.

"Ok Peterson. You tell us what you want. We will trade you for our people and we can all go our separate ways. No one's gotta get hurt."

"Fuck you bitch." He growls.

Daryl punches him in the face for speaking to his wife like that. Jameson smirks and shakes her head. "You probably should refrain from the insults. What do you want from us?"

Peterson spits blood out and shakes his head, "Do what you want. I'm not talking."

The conversation doesn't progress much other than the man getting bloodied and more belligerent.

Ten minutes in his walkie crackles to life.

"_Peterson check in, Over"_

Jameson looks at it and then back at Peterson. Daryl grunts and picks it up while he thinks of how to keep them from checking in on a missing man. The radio comes to life again.

"_Peterson check in you asshole, Over."_

Abraham leans forward and asks, "What do they want to hear back from you?"

Peterson spits blood at Abe, "Fuck you."

Abe stands up and wipes his face off while growls. "We don't have time for this shit. They're gonna come. I say we throw him over for the walkers to eat after he explodes on impact." Grabbing him, Abraham shoves Peterson towards the edge of the building away from the compound. Abraham holds the guy by the front of his bulletproof vest and bends him backwards over the edge. "Talk now, ain't got much time."

The guy is sputtering. "C-come on m-man."

"Talk now." Abraham growls bending him further over the edge. Daryl stands next to him watching while holding the walkie.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, let me up." He exclaims as Abe acts like he's going to drop him. Pulling him back Abe grabs his throat, "You tell them anything other than you're checking in and I'll fuckin throw you over got it?"

"Ok yeah I got it." He says quickly while Daryl holds the walkie to his mouth and pushes the button.

"_Peterson here. All's good. Over."_ He says.

Jameson holds her breath hoping that he didn't need to say something other than that. The walkie crackles to life again.

"_Stop fuckin' around up there. Relief will be there in five. Over."_

"Fuck." Tara says while pacing. Daryl rolls his head and cracks his neck.

"Looks like we get another bargainin' chip." He comments then asks, "They sendin' one guy?" Peterson nods while Abraham ties a bandana around Peterson's mouth, gagging him to keep him from warning others.

They all hide from view as they wait for his relief to come. Daryl takes a spot behind the door and Jameson kneels in an alcove to the left. The group waits as the time ticks by. Daryl hears a pair of heavy footsteps on the metal staircase approaching the door and signals Jameson. The door swings open and a short and stocky man walks out. Daryl instantly knocks him out with the butt of his crossbow. Quickly removing his weapons they find the same as Peterson but also two hand grenades. After zip tying his wrists behind his back they sit him against the wall next to Peterson. Five minutes later he wakes up gagged and restrained. His eyes widen as he see the four of them looking down at him. Jameson can tell right away that the new guy is weaker than the first.

'Oh he'll chat with us alright,' she thinks. Looking over at Daryl she smirks and sees him nod. He's gotten the same impression as her. The new man's nametag says Holston.

Kneeling down next to him she says nicely with a small smile, "Hi Holston. We just want our friends back so we can go home. Can you tell me what your commanding officer wants with us?"

Holston stares at her for a minute. Abraham growls and says, "We don't have time for this shit. Let me punch him a few times and we can get this fuckin' show on the road."

Jameson shakes her head and looks back at the man. "Can you please just tell me what your people want? I just want to go home to my baby girl."

The lie makes his eyes go from frightened to sad. He swallows hard and then nods his head. Peterson starts yelling into his bandana. Abraham smacks the back of his head. "Shut the fuck up." He grunts.

Jameson smiles, "If I take this off are you going to scream?"

The man shakes his head. Jameson reaches forward and pulls the fabric down. He clears his throat and he says, "We round people up. The Colonel wants to find supplies. Sometimes we trade but usually….. he makes us take everything."

Jameson nods and frowns a little. "What about the people? What does he do with them?"

"If there's military personnel he offers them a spot, everyone else is... expendable." Holston says softly obviously fearing their reaction.

Jameson sighs and looks over at Daryl. His eyes are piercing through the man, his jaw is grinding.

"What does he want for trade?" she asks.

Holston cuts his eyes to Daryl obviously afraid of the man holding a crossbow towards him. "Supplies for protection if they keep bringing them in." he explains. "We protect the camp, they scavenge for supplies and get a ration of it. We take the rest."

Jameson nods and thanks the man. "How many in your camp?" she asks.

Holston glances at Peterson who is glaring at the man shaking his head vehemently. Holston looks back at Jameson and swallows.

"Holston, What's your first name?"

"St-tephen." He stutters. Jameson smiles sadly and says, "My big brother's name was Stephen." She is finding it disturbingly easy to lie to the man.

He chews his lip, "If he finds out I talked, I'm dead."

Peterson is screaming behind his gag. "Gonna kill you anyways." Muffled but recognizable. Abraham hits him with his rifle, knocking him out.

"Sorry about that Stephen. Peterson there hasn't been as accommodating as you. Look we don't want anyone to die. We just want our friends and we wanna go home to our kids. Our camp isn't strong. We don't have much, which is why we are so far away from it. So far that we won't be a problem for you guys." She explains trying to get him to tell them anything they need.

"Ok just.. I don't want any of them to die. Not all of us agree with the Colonel. Before we would take everyone in. We were keeping civilians safe… now he just wants to take everything. He doesn't want anymore mouths to feed."

Jameson stands and walks away to speak with the others. Abraham faces the men while listening to them talk.

"Thoughts?" she asks.

Daryl chews his thumb bloody while looking at the two. "Ya think Chatty Cathy would help us in to get our people?"

Jameson shrugs and says, "Maybe. Sneak in or go in voluntarily?"

"Sneak. Don't trust that fucker enough." Daryl answers watching Peterson start to wake up. Tara shuffles her weight from one to another. "So what we sneak in? How? They probably have a ton of men."

Jameson taps her finger on her rifle as she thinks about how to pull the rescue mission off.

"How many men Stephen?" she asks.

"35 counting the Colonel." He responds looking over at Peterson who is glaring at him again.

Jameson sighs and tilts her head to the sky. 'Godfuckindamnit' she thinks inwardly.

Rolling her head to the others she just raises an eyebrow. Daryl looks away and grinds his jaw even harder. He'll be surprised he has any teeth left after this trip.

"One of us needs to cause a diversion on the other side of the city. Draw as many men as we can out of the compound. Holston helps the others inside and helps them get out with John and Sasha." Jameson suggests and looks at the others.

Abraham nods while rubbing his neck. "Sounds like a good option. Who does what? The person making a diversion will be fucked if they get caught."

Daryl looks at Jameson and can already tell she's thinking about doing it. His heart begins hammering as he waits for her to volunteer.

"I can do it. I'm fast and I'm used to hiding. We set a meeting spot, I'll hide out and meet you in the evening." She says, her expression blank. Jameson doesn't want Daryl to know how nervous she is about the plan.

Daryl growls and paces away while yanking at his crossbow strap across his chest. Raking his hand violently through his shaggy hair, scratching his scalp. Standing with his back to them, his crosses his arm and he huffs through his nose. He knows she's right. She is fast and finding places to hide comes easy to her. The time she spent alone hiding from all living and dead people makes her the ideal candidate but he doesn't want to separate from her.

Walking back over to her he asks, "What kind of diversion are ya thinkin'?"

"Maybe a couple fires and then overhead shots. Make them jumpy. Have two grenades too. Hey Holston why the flare gun? Do you use it as a signal for something?" Jameson asks.

"Yeah. A flare is used if you don't have radio contact and need back up." He replies.

Jameson smirks as she thinks of the possibilities of diversions. Daryl watches her with interest and raises an eyebrow. "Wanna share with the class?"

Smiling she nods, "There will be some setting up but this is what I can try to do."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

John and Sasha are still sitting in the tiny room. Sasha sleeps against John but he stays awake thinking about his daughter Abby. He prays that he will see her again and promises himself to never be so far away again.

The sun has been up for quite awhile and John can hear movement outside the tiny room. There are orders being yelled and the sound of equipment moving. The couple sits all day listening to the men work outside the door. Samson comes in with water again sometime in the afternoon but otherwise they've been sitting and waiting. John is getting worried about the others.

Sometime close to sunset the door flies open and the Colonel marches in. "We checked the forest and there were no signs of your people." He growls while approaching the pair.

"Want to tell me where the real spot is before I gut your girlfriend?" the man asks while sitting down in front of them.

"It was the forest, they must have not made it or they had to leave." He says roughly.

"What do you guys want from us?" Sasha asks her voice tired.

"We want to know where your camp is. We wanna pool our resources." He says flatly. John holds back a snort. 'Pool our resources my ass. More like take everything and probably kill everyone.' He thinks.

"We don't have much to share. Camp's small. Rest of 'em back there are women and kids, sick elderly. With us gone so long they might all dead by now." He tells him.

"How long have you been gone?" the Colonel asks.

"Too long. Got tangled up dealing with some crazies south of here. It's why we needed gas. Had to outrun them." He explains hoping the guy will just give up on catching the others.

"Let me guess. Slaughtered towns, crazy symbols, lots of random body parts?" he drawls his arms crossed as he sits up straight in the folding chair.

"Yeah. Look we have kids back there. We just wanna get home before their gone." He says his daughter flashing through his mind.

The gray haired man sits there staring at the couple his eyes calculating. Sasha bites her cheek while begging inwardly that he'll just let them go.

"No can do. Tell us where your camp is. If you don't have what we need maybe we can work something out. You have any military personnel in your camp?" He asks but before John can answer there is a loud explosion somewhere in the city. A soldier busts in and says, "Need you outside Sir."

The Colonel glares at the couple and leaves the room. John looks over at Sasha and whispers, "I hope to fucking God it's them and they have a plan to get us out of here." Sasha nods while scooting closer to John. "You think we can get out of these ties?

* * *

_Fifteen minutes ago._

Jameson is setting up her final diversion. All she has to do is keep everyone busy for at least a half hour and then get the fuck out of the city. Peterson graciously let her borrow his uniform and hat to keep her less conspicuous while moving throughout the roads. Her hair is tucked up and out of sight so she just looks like one of the guys. They left Peterson tied up inside an office building out of the way.

Daryl, Tara and Abraham are being led into the camp with Holston with the promises of taking him with. Daryl however has no plans to do such a thing; they'd never trust him since he rolled over so easily for them. Using a walkie Holston calls in for back up in the furthest part of town from both Jameson and the compound.

Jameson is hiding out in a parking garage next to a sniper she knocks out and ties up. She struggles with the decision to kill him but decides to hold back unless she needs to. Three blocks over she stuffs old newspapers in the backseat of a car and douses it with a bottle of rubbing alcohol from a scavenged first aid kit. The back window is busted out and she plans on firing the flare gun into it. Hoping it will start a fire and pull soldiers and walkers towards it. The hand grenades will be thrown to pull them in different directions. Her main goal is to get the men away from camp and away from their vehicles.

Looking through her scope she sees a truck move towards the building that called for backup. Once there men begin hopping out of the back. She counts them as they exit and sees they brought six men.

"Here goes nothing." She mutters. Pulling the pin on the grenade she winds her arm back and throws it as hard as she can into the broken window of a building across the street from her. Ducking behind the cement barrier she hears the bomb explode and feels it's shock wave. Glass rains down to the street below. A fire breaks out inside the office causing thick black smoke to billow out.

Peeking over the short wall she uses her binoculars to see the compound. A minute later another truck leaves the camp and heads in her direction. Turning towards the other truck she sees they are still parked. Cocking the flare gun she aims at the car and says a quick prayer that it works. Pulling the trigger the bright red flare shoots down the block and skids across the trunk while Jameson holds her breath. It lands and then rolls into the backseat. The car lights up bright red as it burns and the Jameson sees smoke rising out of it as the rubbing alcohol covered newspapers ignite. Smiling she grabs her rifle and runs for her next hiding spot.

* * *

_Ten Minutes ago._

Holston calls in the request for backup. They are close to the camp waiting for Jameson's diversion. One truck leaves and a few minutes later an explosion rocks the city. Daryl whispers, "Almost time."

There's a burst of activity as another group of men load into a truck heading for the explosion. Daryl hopes Jameson is going to make it out without being caught. She is meeting them close by hopefully with a vehicle. Daryl sees thick black smoke rising from the other side of town. Once the truck pulls away Holston leads them to a back wall. The building holding the prisoners is ten feet away with two guards in the front. Holston informs them that at most there are ten men left once the two trucks leave.

Daryl climbs over while Abraham pushes Holston and Tara over the fence before following them. Creeping along the wall Daryl sees the two guards. One is smoking and the other is listening to the radio as frantic calls come in. Moving quickly Daryl knocks the one smoking out with a brutal blow to the head with his crossbow. The second man tries to pull his rifle up but Daryl puts a bolt through his chest. He falls back and away from the door. Abraham grabs the man's keys and unlocks the door. John and Sasha are still sitting by the wall. Tara runs inside with her knife to cut their restraints while Abraham and Daryl guard the door. In the distance gunfire is erupting and another explosion sounds off.

"Gotta hurry. She's ahead of schedule." Abe says quietly. John and Sasha get to the door and Daryl hands them the soldier's weapons. Holston is standing next to Daryl and moves to follow them but Daryl turns and says, "Sorry man." Daryl shoves him into the small room and locks the door. He leaves the keys in the door and follows the others around the back of the building to climb over the fence. Gunshots fire off in their direction as they climb. Two soldiers found the downed guards.

"Go, Go, Go." Daryl shouts pushing Sasha over the fence into John's arms. Abraham shoots at the men while ducking behind a pallet of steel beams. A shot hits one soldier in the neck and he falls to the ground.

"Walker's are comin'," Tara says loudly. Daryl moves to fire at the other soldier but misses when the guy ducks behind a piece of heavy equipment.

"GO man, Go!" Abraham hollers. Daryl climbs over and shouts, "Come on Abe."

The large redhead climbs the pallet and pulls himself over but a shot rings out hitting him in the side of his bicep. Growling he falls to the other side. John yanks him to his feet and they begin running through the back alley behind the compound. Rapid gunfire is going off somewhere in town as they run. Daryl feels like he's leaving a part of himself behind. His chest has a deep ache that he rubs while running. It never gets better though, only worse. He keeps looking back hoping he will see Jameson running behind him.

'Why did I agree to this shit?!' he growls inwardly.

They get to the outskirts of the city and are rounding a corner when they find a huge group of walkers appear. "Shit," Daryl growls. "This way."

Jogging in the opposite direction they try to avoid the mass of walking dead drawn to the city by the firefight. The group will have to circle around the dead, if they can, to get to the spot Jameson is meeting them at.

The group finally escapes the city. After running through an underpass they run along a bone-dry canal and enter the forest. A few miles in there is a state park campground that Jameson will meet them at. She will either be on foot or if she lucks out, in a vehicle.

Once there they secure the area and find a small covered picnic table to wait in. Tara tries her best with Abrahams wound but Jameson used the rubbing alcohol so they settle for stopping the bleeding. Fortunately the bullet went through and missed his major arteries but he still needs medical attention soon.

The sun has long since set and Daryl is pacing. It's been too long in his mind.

'She should be here.' He thinks after his hundredth lap while gnawing his thumb and fiddling with his crossbow.

"Fuckin' A Hoss sit down already. Makin' me dizzy." Abraham growls while scrubbing his face.

"Fuck you. My wife's out there in an over run city surrounded by GI Joe Motherfuckers." Daryl snarls. "Shoulda never let 'er do it."

The sound of a large engine approaching reaches them, beams of light dance through the forest.

"Fuck," Tara hisses. "Is that them?"

Daryl pushes them towards the forest, "Go. Go. Gonna see if it's them. I'll call ya if it's safe!"

Daryl finds a spot behind a thick grouping of trees and watches the large military truck come to a halt.

Peering through the trees he sees a familiar face pop out the drivers side door.

"Come on fuckers get in!" Jameson yells.

* * *

_Earlier that evening._

Jameson runs to the next hiding spot in the office building that is connected to the parking garage. Once inside she goes into the office she set up to catch fire. She lights three trashcans filled with paper products on fire with Daryl's zippo. Jameson hears the truck pull up and the tires squeal to a stop. Looking out the window she sees them park in the intersection. The room begins to fill with smoke and it starts to trail out the broken window.

Turning around she jogs down the hallway to the backside of the building where the fire escapes are located. Looking down she sees the area is clear except for a few walkers. Running as fast as she can down the steps without falling she reaches the ground quickly. Landing on the ground she circles the building. Pausing at the corner she sees a soldier standing at the truck.

After Jameson's group left earlier she decided she would put the military truck to good use when all soldiers exited to search for her. She will hop in and drive the fuck out of the city and into the forest to meet the others.

'Go away fucker you're ruining my plan.' She growls inwardly.

The longer she looks at the guy though the weirder she feels. Pulling up her rifle she looks at the large man standing near the truck bed with a radio. He is obviously getting reports on what is happening across the city and in the building above. Staring at the back of his head Jameson feels her breath hitch. Time freezes when he turns around. Her heart stops and she has to lock her knees to keep herself from collapsing. The man who tormented her for most of her childhood is standing before her.

Colonel Franklin O'Connell aka the Major, which happens to be short for the Major Asshole. Jameson's brother Johnnie thought of the nickname over twenty years ago and it stuck ever since. They whispered it behind his back and when he heard, they caught a beating.

She steps out from behind the building as if she's drawn to the mirage. A ghost. A ghost of a monster. He looks up suddenly and he realizes who he is looking at. They freeze and just stare at each other. Time drags on and then Jameson realizes she needs to leave and leave fast. Stepping away, her father pulls a gun on her.

"Stop where you are Jameson!" he shouts stepping forward.

Jameson pulls her rifle up and aims. "No, you stop." She yells while backing up.

The road's getting thick with walkers. Her father has to take his gun off her to kill a walker near him and Jameson does the same stabbing one in the forehead.

They both fight corpses for a few tension filled minutes. Jameson stabs and slashes rotten heads, grunting as she yanks her blade out of particularly hard skull. The Major is distracted by the walkers and Jameson sees a chance to round the truck and steal it. When she reaches the end of the truck her father pulls his gun up and aims it at her. She sees his finger flexing and his eyes narrow. Jameson brings her rifle up but freezes. She can't shoot him. Despite everything he did to her, she can't do it.

He squeezes the trigger and she closes her eyes waiting for it to tear through her. The sound of a body dropping causes her eyes to snap open. Looking back she sees the shot in her direction killed a walker about to bite her from behind. Her eyes widen at the sight and when she turns back her father is fighting off two walkers.

"Go Jameson, go!" He yells, his voice strained while he pushes a corpse away.

She tries to get a shot to help him but a crawling walker grabs her leg. Slamming her rifle into its head she turns back to shoot the walkers attacking him and sees her father on his knees, a chunk missing from his neck. He stabs the bastard that bit him but another walker grabs his shoulder biting into his flesh and tearing it off. His keening howl rips through the city street.

His deep green eyes burn into Jameson's as he chokes out, "M' sorry." Bloody spit dribbles down his chin, his neck gushes dark red blood on his camo uniform.

Jameson raises her rifle and looks at him carefully, her heart pounding against her sternum. His eyes blink slowly and he nods his consent. A muffled pop sounds from her gun and her father falls to the ground, the walkers swarm him. Snarls and tearing sounds reach her ears. Jameson blinks and swallows, her mind snapping into place again makes her start moving.

Rounding the back of the truck she yanks the passenger door open and slides over. Turning the ignition over she shifts it into gear and peels out of the area. Running over walkers, passing other soldiers she squeals around corners and exits the city. Her chest is heaving as tears streak down her face. Broken sobs rip out her throat and she can't for the life of her think of why. The man beat, starved and tortured her for most of her life. He mutilated her brothers with leather belt lashings. He was a terrible human and an even worse father. Everyday under his roof was filled with fear and hatred. Yet here she is crying over a man that had told her he wished she were dead dozens of times. The same man that just saved her life.

Taking a shaky breath and letting it out she wipes her face against her shoulder, scrubbing away the evidence of her emotional breakdown. It is not something she will be able to talk about any time soon. She may never talk about it.

'No one will understand this Jameson. You just got your father killed.' She thinks.

A few minutes later she sees the entrance to the campgrounds. Driving along the bumpy dirt road she pulls into a tiny parking lot. Wiping her face one last time she yells out the drivers side window. "Come on fuckers get in!"

* * *

_Present time._

Daryl whistles twice for the others to come back. The group doesn't hesitate. Running to the giant supply truck Tara and Daryl hop in the front while John pushes Abraham and Sasha into the back. Jameson peels out of the area flooring it through the dirt road until she finds the highway. Two shuffling walkers appear before her and she doesn't slow down, plowing over them. She takes the highway out of the city as fast as she can, crossing train tracks and flying over a large bridge. Her eyes jumping to the mirrors looking for anyone following them but she doesn't see anyone. Her fingers are wrapped around the steering wheel and the shifter. She doesn't have a lot of experience driving stick but she's making it work despite the occasional grinding of gears.

Daryl watches her gripping the steering wheel, her fists tightening and loosening over and over. Looking closely at her face he can tell she's been crying. Her eyes are puffy and her cheeks flushed. His heart clenches.

'What the fuck would make her cry?' he thinks as he chews the inside of his cheek. He's at a loss at what could have happened. He hopes to all that is holy that no one laid a finger on her because then he'll have to go back and burn the city to the ground if it isn't already.

Tara shouts, "How the fuck did you get this thing?"

The images of her escape replaying in Jameson's head. Her fathers throat being torn out. His screams for her to go.

"_M'sorry_." echoes inside her head. She tries swallow the gouging feeling in her chest but she can't. Blinking a couple times she tries to forget what she just did. Forget that she just got another one of her family killed.

Jameson glances over and says, "Just lucky I guess."

* * *

**HOLY SHIT! The Major makes his debut finally and has an epic death scene where he saves his daughter! **

**How will she deal with the guilt of causing her fathers death? How will she cope knowing his last act was saving her life? Find out soon in the next chapter of Backroads! **

**I hope you guys enjoyed the rollercoaster ride ammo run. I think they all need a break. I know I do! Thanks for reading and please review! Let me know what you thought he dads appearance and his sacrifice for the daughter he seemingly hated. **


	48. Chapter 47

**SOOOOOOOO Sorry for the delay. Life threw a monkey wrench into all of my plans this week and I kinda got sucked into writing yet another story. **

**I apologize. **

**It sounds like everyone enjoy the last chapter. I know that it escalated quickly and her father was there and then gone. I had about five versions of his appearance written. I fought with myself on how he would die and finally felt like him sacrificing himself would cause some personal growth for Jameson. Help her get over her childhood etc. maybe, hopefully. lol**

**I hope it didn't seem to farfetched or waste of a character. **

**As usual I don't own TWD or its characters. The OC character are mine and the storylines not done in the show/comic are my own imagination. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jameson drives until they find themselves near a heavily forested area that contains scattered hunting cabins. Daryl shouts at her over the loud engine to take one of the tiny dirt roads. As they near the top of a steep incline they come upon a small wood shack. It is shabby but it is shelter and they all need to rest for the evening. Tara and Daryl secure the building while Jameson helps the others out of the back.

"Trucks got supplies in here." Abe tells her as he approaches the tailgate. Nodding she says, "Hand stuff down. Check it out inside."

Abraham returns with a few duffle bags and wood boxes. "There's guns, ammo and spare gas too. Gonna leave the gas." He says as he jumps down from the truck. Jameson hauls a bag inside and sets it down in the tiny living room. Daryl walks out of the back room and goes straight to her.

"What happen?" he asks quietly, bending down to see her eyes. Jameson swallows thickly and looks up at him. "Later…. Please." She tells him, her voice wavering. His eyes narrow and he gives her a stiff nod.

The group get the bags inside and begin securing the shack for the night. One bag has emergency medical supplies and the other has food and water. The boxes contain rifles, handguns and ammo. Sitting down they eat MRE's and rest their aching bodies. Tara gets Abraham's gunshot clean and bandaged along with John's injuries. Everyone is watching Jameson who is being especially quiet. It seems they can all see something happened while they were separated. Daryl sits next to her and whispers, "Talk to me darlin'"

Blinking a few times Jameson looks at him as if just noticing his presence. Glancing at the others she sees their concerned faces. Shaking her head she says quietly, "I can't talk about it right now. I'm….. I'm sorry. I need…. time."

Daryl narrows his eyes and feels helpless. "Just tell me you're ok? That ya weren't hurt." he says hoarsely.

Jameson smiles sadly and nods, "I wasn't hurt. I'm ok." Daryl swallows and looks away. "Get some rest Jameson." He says before kissing her forehead and moving to the front window to take watch.

Jameson sits staring at the floor in front of her. Flashes of her father's neck, jagged and open. His frantic eyes. Those deep green eyes so similar to her own.

"_M'sorry."_ Rattles inside her skull. Distorted and pained. Full of sharp edges that cut her up inside.

Squeezing her eyes shut she tries to force it out. Push it away and forget it. It won't fit in the box she hides everything else. All those bad things. All those terrible times. It seems its reached capacity. There's nowhere to hide.

When she opens her eyes she sees Daryl's deep blue eyes absorbing every detail of her. His face is impassive but she sees the tightness in his eyes, the slight downturn of his lips. His shoulders are stiff and his hand is wringing the grip of his crossbow. Sighing she stands up and walks over. His concerned face is too much for her to ignore. He's her husband. Her life. Jameson can't avoid it. She can't box it up and forget it. They are in this together, forever. Her choices for handling heartache must change now that he's part of her.

When she gets close to him she places her forehead against his chest. Feeling his heart drum against it. A steady thump that somehow assures her that everything will be ok. Turning her head up she whispers, "I saw my…. I saw my father."

Daryl's eyes widen and he places a large hand on her cheek, his thumb rubbing across the dirt and blood splatter. "What?" he asks, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"My father was their commanding officer. He… was there and." She says but pauses.

"_Go, Jameson. Go!"_ he voices shouts inside her. A heavy weight is placed on her chest.

"He was there and then… I thought he was going to shoot me but he saved my life." She tells him, her voice sounding distant. "I tried to help. I was to slow and they got him. Tore him up and he…." She stops as a sob escapes. Covering her mouth as if she can trap it. Shaking her head as her eyes burn, tears stream down as her hands grip her face. Daryl is holding the back of her head, pulling her against his chest. His heart speeding along as she describes what she just experienced. After a few uneven breaths she says, "He told me to run. His last words were 'I'm sorry.' And then I shot him."

She makes eye contact but isn't seeing Daryl. The scene plays through her mind in an endless loop where her father dies over and over in front of her.

"_Go, Jameson. Go!"_

Daryl pulls her closer to his chest, her face settles below his chin, her nose presses into his warm skin. Inhaling slowly she smells his sweat and leather vest. Pulling back he tilts her head up to see her eyes, "It ain't your fault."

Jameson snorts, "I rung the dinner bell for every fucking walker in a hundred mile radius. I got all of them out in the center of a herd. I wasn't fast enough to shoot the ones on him. It was my fault."

"Ya did' what ya had to do to save your family. Ya didn't kill him. He sacrificed himself to save his daughter. Its exactly what he shoulda done." Daryl says quietly. "Lookit me."

Jameson shakes her head and stares at his chest. It's too much.

"Lookit me now." He demands firmly his fingers tightening on her cheeks.

Her red blotchy eyes rise to his and she chews her lip raw.

"It's prob'ly the only honorable thing he done his whole life." He rasps, "Ya need to remember he ain't no saint. Just cuz he saved ya and said he was sorry don't erase all the bad shit he done to ya."

"I know and I don't forgive him it's just….. " she trails off.

"No its just nothin'. Ya say it's your fault cuz ya brought out a herd. If he was some stranger would ya be feelin guilty 'bout doin' it?" he asks his hand brushing hair behind her ear.

"I'd feel bad but they were holdin' our people." She replies softly as she sees what he's doing for her.

" 'xactly. He chose to save ya 'n not himself. It was his choice and he made the right one. I ain't lettin' ya blame ya'self for this ya got me? Ain't happenin'" he told her firmly.

Jameson sighs and lays her head against his chest again. Daryl wraps one arm around her neck keeping her close. Tucking his nose into her hair he inhales deeply. She smells like burnt rubber, smoke and sweat. It's unpleasant but it reassures him she alive and in his arms.

"Hey Daryl we gotta plan a route home." Abe says as he finishs his MRE.

"A'ght. Jameson lay down." He says while pushing her towards a tiny couch. "Ya slept under a AC unit last night."

"It wasn't so bad," She mutters before lay down. She falls asleep quickly but tosses and turns while her mind is assaulted with replays of her father's death.

Daryl sits down with Abe and looks over the map. They find a quick route home and decide to take the truck. It is loud but they have enough in the reserve tank and the extra cans in the back to get them home.

"Fuckin' good thinkin' on her part to take their truck. Got extra guns and ammo. Not all we wanted but some." Abraham says while looking at Jameson roll over in the tiny couch. "She ok?" he asks his eyes worried.

"Will be. Some stuff happened while she got outta there." He says while memorizing the different roads they can use as alternates routes if the need arises.

"She get hurt?" Abe growls his clenching around his rifle barrel.

"Nah well. Yeah but not physically. She'll be ok." Daryl says sitting back against the wall. "Need to get 'er home. This trips been tough on all us."

"Hear that. Wanted a little excitement and got me a shitstorm. Wanna shower, a hot meal and some pussy." Abraham says with a smirk while scratching his cheek. Daryl can tell the man is thinking about his girlfriend.

"Don' need to hear 'bout that Red. Ain't Eugene." Daryl grunts and walks back to the front window for watch. Abraham laughs gruffly at the comment.

* * *

The drive is long and after another day and half of travel the group finally pulls up to the gates of Alexandria. Abraham climbs out to talk to the guard and get the gates open. The unidentified truck brought a lot of security to the gate. Rick stands with a large rifle as they roll through the gates. His grin grew and Jameson couldn't help but feel guilty. They went there to get such a huge haul and they return with two tiny boxes of weapons and ammo. Not nearly the amount they want or need.

Jameson slides out of the truck and cracks her neck. Rick approaches her and pulls her into a hug.

"Good to see ya guys back. Took long enough." He jokes as he pulls back. Her expression makes his smile falter though and he asks, "What happen?"

"Lots of terrible shit Rick. We should all sit down, have a debriefing." She responds her eyes falling on Jack's approach. Swallowing hard she says, "I gotta talk to Jack though."

She pulls away and walks towards his big brother. He grins and nods his chin to the truck, "Didn't just steal guns huh? Had to get a joyride in?"

Jameson shakes her head and says, "I gotta talk to you."

His eyebrows rise up and he looks concerned. "What's up?"

Daryl approaches and asks, "Want me with ya?"

Jameson chews her lip and shakes her head. "I'll be fine. Come on Jack." Jack narrows his eyes at Daryl, "What's goin' on?"

"Come on Jack." She whispers, "Please."

They walk home in silence. Jameson can feel his eyes on her, looking at her stiff posture and fidgeting hands. Once seated in the living room she rubs her face. She's struggling to find a way to say it.

"Jesus Jameson. Just talk already." Jack mutters. "Freakin' me out."

Jameson looks up with pained eyes. Clearing her throat she says, "I'm going to give you the short version of some of what happened. We ran into a huge military group. Well we ran into a couple groups, all really bad. Saw really bad shit. The military group though they were in a city. John and Sasha got taken, we had to break them out. I…. I had to cause diversions for the others to get John and Sasha out." She pauses and looks at Jack.

"What?" he asks his eyes confused.

"I saw the group's commanding officer." She responds slowly, swallowing bile as she picture it again.

_"M'sorry." _Echoing in her skull.

Jack looks frustrated, "And?"

"It was the Major." She replies looking at Jack. His face pales and he stands up, rubbing his neck while looking out the window.

"He was standing there and... " she shakes her head and looks at Jack. "He pulled a gun on me. I couldn't shoot him, so I closed my eyes and waited."

Jack' chest constricts at the lost sound in her voice.

"But he saved me. I didn't see the walker and he saved me. He yelled at me, told me to run. I wasn't fast enough to help him. He... They tore him to pieces. His throat... He said he was sorry, his last words. and... and then I shot him. His eyes, he begged with his eyes so I shot him." She rambles her voice wavering and cracking. She twists the fabric of her sleeve and chews her lip. The stabbing pain is still inside her chest. It makes every breath hurt.

Jack is suddenly in her line of sight. Kneeling in front of her he says, "It's not your fault."

"Jack it is my fault. I caused the shitstorm that hit and then I was too fucking slow to help. He apologized and then I let him die. He saved me and I... " she sobs and bend over, her face jammed against her knees. The ache inside is too much for her. Her body shatters, jagged cries tear through her chest. Jack is sitting in front of her, his large hand on the back of her head the other is digging into his eyes.

After a few minutes of hysteria she sits up. "Jack?" She whispers, her voice questioning. He looks at her, his eyes red. "I'm sorry."

"What the fuck are you sorry for?" He demands.

"For... For killing him. For killing Johnnie. For killing everything. I can't... This. It's too much and... and it always happens. I always happen. I fuck everything up."

"Jameson shut the fuck up. You didn't kill him. He chose to save you. If only he had been that type of man when we were growing up." He shakes his head in thought, "I'm glad he apologized. I'm glad he saved your life but I won't for one second forget every horrific thing he did to you back then, to all of us. Saving you is the only good thing he did in his whole life. I won't allow you to carry guilt for his death. You were saving yours. Everyone came home because of you. You will not let this break you."

Jameson sniffs and wipes her face. "That's what Daryl said."

"Yeah well Daryl and I are smart men, you should listen to us more." Jack says with a smirk.

Jack grabs her hands in his and says, "You gotta promise me to not blame yourself."

Shaking her head she scoffs, "Can't promise you shit."

Jack snorts, "There's my baby sister." Then sobered up, "I'm fucking sorry I wasn't there. I'm sorry you saw that. That you had to do that." Jameson's chin quivers while her eyes overflow. "Me too." Her voice cracks.

Jack pulls her off the sofa into his chest, his large arms wrapping her up. Jack feels Jameson's shoulders shake as she cries more. When she pulls back Jack looks at her and sees her reeling her emotions back in. Taking a few deep breaths she says, "I think I need a hot shower and eat food before we have that meeting. Can you let Daryl know?"

"Of course. He's probably sitting outside you know?" he jokes and Jameson laughs. "Probably right." She smiles sadly.

Jack steps outside on the porch and finds Daryl sitting on the steps smoking a cigarette.

Daryl asks without looking up. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Jack sits down next to him, snagging his smokes and says, "She's Jameson. She'll be ok. I can't fucking believe she saw him. I just... I guess I shouldn't be surprised, mean old bastard like him would survive the fuckin' apocalypse. Of course he makes the Hail Mary pass, saves her, tells her sorry, leaves her feeling guilty as fuck. Classic daddy dearest bullshit."

Daryl lets out a gruff laugh. "Yeah. She's blamin' herself. Thinks she got him killed."

"She didn't and between you and me even if she did… like she just walked up to that bastard and blew is fucking head off…. I wouldn't blame her and I wouldn't have a huge problem with it." Jack says taking a deep drag on his smoke.

Daryl nods and scratches his lip with his thumb. "Whole trip was a fuckfest. One shitty thing after 'nother."

"She didn't tell me much. Said you guys are havin' a meeting?" Jack asks his head turned to look at Daryl.

"Yeah Rick says tonight after everyone's washed up and eaten. Is she washin' up?" Daryl inquires his head leaning against the porch railing.

"Yeah." Jack says softly and flicks his spent butt on the ground. "Fuckin' small world." He shakes his head. "I'm gonna go kill some walkers. See ya tonight."

* * *

"Can I come in darlin'?" Daryl asks after peeking his head into the bathroom.

"Yeah." She says quietly her head under the water. She's staring at the dirty water go down the drain. Her hair heavy and wet plastered to her face. Daryl steps in behind her with a washcloth sudsy with soap. Walking close to her he begins washing her back. His hands scrubbing along her winged back, the ink dark against her pale skin. He takes time to clean the scared tissue across her lower back, his hands skimming gently over it, soothing her. Bending down Daryl scrubs her legs and feet.

"Turn 'round James." He says while standing up. Jameson faces him, her hair covering her eyes, flat along her cheeks. Daryl brushes it back and sees her puffy eyes. Adding more soap he washes her shoulders and arms. Taking time to wash all the dirt and blood from her elbows and hands.

"Hard to see blood on these painted up arms ya got darlin'" he jokes. Jameson smirks and shakes her head. He continues by washing her chest and stomach. The process is completely clinical. Daryl doesn't linger like he normally would. Grabbing the shampoo he turns her around again and scrubs her long locks. Massaging her scalp and removed all dried remnants of walker and mud.

After he's gotten her cleaned he washes quickly while she leans against the wall watching. Normally Daryl would feel self conscious of her stare but he can tell her mind isn't in the shower with them. She's still at the office building, still on the street. Daryl thinks despite being surrounded by all those walkers, Jameson really only faced one monster that day.

* * *

After everyone is washed and fed the supply run group sit down with Rick, Jack and Deanna. They cover what they saw in the first town, the horrific scenes of death and violence. They continue by telling them of the chase through Drayer Hills and how they evaded the group. They explain why they chose not to continue on to the armory.

Each group that was split up at the military compound tells their story. John and Sasha describe the interrogation and what they saw and heard. Daryl, Tara and Abraham detail their movements in the city and how they were able to rescue John and Sasha. Jameson explains the distractions she employed and how she escaped. When she gets to it, she tells them the commanding officer is dead and that she saw him die personally. She does not tell anyone else it was her father. Jameson spoke to both Daryl and Jack who agree it may not be important for everyone to know. She agrees to tell Rick at least so he knows why she seemed off when they returned. The amount of walkers seen during her escape and how many soldiers she saw still living is discussed. They also catalog what the weapons found were and the other supplies in the truck. Deanna is disappointed they didn't bring back more and wants to discuss returning to the makeshift base after the herd passes. The group is adamant they not go anywhere near the group of crazies or have contact with possible military personnel left.

After everyone disperses Jameson, Jack and Daryl stay behind to speak to Rick.

"Gonna tell me what y'all are hidin'?" Rick asks his elbows resting on his knees.

Jameson swallows hard and says, "The commanding officer was my father."

Rick's eyebrows shoot up and his mouth opens slightly. His eyes jump to Daryl who only stares back blankly.

"Ya saw him die?" he asks his voice low and measured. A tone you'd use for a spooked horse.

"Yes. He won't be a problem in the future." She decides to say. Her chest hurts too much to continue talking about it. Jameson needs to start distancing herself from the emotions of the scene she witnessed. The world keeps turning and nowadays there's too much to do to wade around in complicated feelings.

"Ok." Rick responds but looks as if he has a dozen questions to ask but Jameson stands and walks out of the house. She strolls past her home and aims for the playground. Her feet are silent as she pads along. Once at the tiny swing set she sits down, her feet barely grazing the ground. Pushing off she gently swaya in the plastic seat. With her arms wrapped around the chains she leans back, her eyes taking in the dark sky, the stars bright and clear. Letting her mind clear she just listens to her surroundings, the rustle of leaves and an occasional wind chime. Hearing footsteps she peeks up through her messy hair and sees Daryl moving towards her. His hands deep in his pockets, his shoulders filled with tension. When he sees her looking, he lets a corner of his mouth rise. A tiny nervous smile. Jameson nods her head to the other swing and he obliges. Usually he watches her swing but tonight he joins her. His large frame dwarfing the swings, his broad shoulders surpassing the width of the chains.

"Feel like a giant on this damn thing." He mutters while rocking back and forth. Jameson laughs and turns her head towards him. He smirks and reaches his hand out to her. Clasping her fingers through his they sway together. Jameson sighs and rests her head against the chain.

"I vote we stay home for awhile. That run was…. The worst." She says then giggles. Daryl snorts, "That puttin' it mildly darlin'." Nodding she looks up again.

Sitting there quietly Daryl lets his body relax. He starts to realize why Jameson likes sitting on the swing. It's comforting in a way. The sway of it rocking away his worries.

"I knew you'd like it." She says quietly a tiny crooked smile. He turns and gives her his best glare but she just smiles wider. Rolling his eyes he says, "Le's go to bed. Fuckin' beat."

Walking home they hold hands. The streets are empty and the houses dark. Once home they enter quietly to not wake Eugene who sleeps in the living room. Lying down silently, Daryl pulls Jameson into his arms, his chest against her back. Her head rests on his bent arm and his leg slides between hers. He feels her sigh and squirm back as if needing more contact despite already being surrounded by him. Squeezing his arm around her middle he nuzzles his face into the base of her head, his nose deep in her auburn hair.

"Love ya darlin'." He rasps his warm breath ghosting over her neck. Jameson hums, her hand comes up to reach behind her head and grip the back of his neck. "Love you Daryl. Thanks for taking care of me."

"S'nuthin'." He mumbles his lips caressing her neck.

"No it's everything." She says, her hands still stroking his neck. Turn her head slightly she kisses him. They lay back down and let sleep pull them under.

* * *

He's calling her name but it's garbled. Stepping into the street she follows the trail of bodies. The pavement is streaked with blood and entrails. Her heart is racing. The buildings near her are all burning. The flames feel hot and the smell is choking her. Jameson rounds the corner and sees the backs of soldiers. They're lined up and at attention. Her father's there shouting, telling them orders. He sees her and shouts her name. Feeling scared she approaches and finally sees the soldier's faces. They're all walkers; their milky eyes follow her path to her father's side.

"You did this." He says pointing to his men. "You killed them."

"I…. I had to." She mutters, her hand looking for her knife.

"You killed Johnnie and you killed them." He sneers.

"I'm sorry… I.. I'm sorry." She says her voice cracking. Her weapons are missing and she begins to look around for something to kill them with.

"I should have let you die." He replies his hand grabbing her arm, shaking her hard. She pulls but can't free herself.

"No. Don't. I had to. I had to." She begs her hands scratching at his arm and chest. His hand feels as if it will break her bones.

"It should've been you." he growls throwing her to the ground. His boot pulling back and kicking her in the ribs. "You're a little bitch. I never... ever... wanted you." He says in between kicks.

Jameson whimpers at the last impact. She can feel deep bruises and welts developing already. She has her face in the dirt and tears streaming making muddy smears on her cheeks. When she looks up she sees her angry father's face but behind him she sees Daryl and Jack. They watch but don't help.

Major grabs her arm causing her to howl out in pain from the sharp tug on her shoulder joint.

"Shut up." He snarls shoving her forward.

"Pathetic crybaby," he growls. "Ya need the belt."

She's standing in the corner of a dark room now. Her father presses her face hard against the drywall. Her body hurts and she's so tired. Falling to her knees she yelps as her father yanks her to her feet again by her hair. Wrapping it around his wrist before smashing her face into the corner again.

"Get up. You always do this. Stand up and lock your knees." He sneers his breath hot as he presses her face into the corner. Her legs give out again.

"Jesus H Christ you're pathetic." Major growls yanking her and shouts in her face, "Do you need the belt? I think it's time." He says menacingly.

She feels the bite of leather. The cracking sound floods her ears while the burning pain shoots through her. She's screaming while he yells at her, "Murderer."

"Please. No.. Dad… No… PLEASE!" she screams as he grabs her shoulders shaking her. She scratches and tears it his hands, kicking and writhing away.

"JAMESON!" he shouts his voice loud. "Wake up."

Her eyes snap open, her breath fast, her heart slamming against her ribs. Daryl's hands gripping her shoulders while her nails dig deep into his forearms. She shakes her head as a sob escapes. He lets go and pulls Jameson up into his arms, her head tucked under his chin. Cradling her head with one large hand as the other strokes her, they rock back and forth. He can feel shivers running through her body.

"I gotcha, I'm 'ere." He mutters against her head, kissing her temple and wet cheeks. "You're ok. I'm right ere'. Just a dream."

Jameson breathes fast and hard, her chest pressing into Daryl's. After ten minutes of gasping it slows and she pulls back, rubbing her face of tears.

"Gonna be ok." Daryl rasps his hands taking over for hers, wiping away the evidence of her nightmare, his warm hands framing her face. She nods and bites her trembling lip. Daryl's chest aches at the sight. Her fear filled eyes. He gets her to lie down again and has her curl up into his side, both his arms wrapping around her. He holds her head close to his chest while his other arm squeezes her waist against him.

"Gotcha darlin'." He whispers his hands stroking her while he blinks his eyes rapidly, the tears filling them refusing to leave. The sounds of her crying and screaming in her sleep echo inside his head. His arms are scratched and bleeding but refuses to let her go.

'Never let go.' He thinks. 'Never letting her go.'

* * *

**So a little angst but hopefully Jameson get's her shit together. I also want to apologize that my fix Cupcakes and Cigarettes hasn't been update in a long while. I promise it will come I just had a slight block on where I want to take the story. Soon I hope!**

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review! **

**Please checkout my new fanfic, Sweet Hereafter a Merle/OC story. **


	49. Chapter 48

**Thank you all for reading. I apologize for the delay. I have laid out a rough outline of where the rest of this story is going. Don't worry there's lots left and I'm sure it will grow even more as I write. Lol**

**This chapter contains 18+ content *****wink wink*******

**Partial Song lyrics by David Gray, _Shine._ I don't own it.**

**I don't own the walking dead or its characters. OC is mine and any story lines not canon.**

* * *

Jameson sits with Michonne and Carol inventorying the weapons and ammo they brought back. Carol and Michonne are looking at Jameson as she keeps her expression steely, her posture stiff. They can tell something is different but aren't sure if it is the overall tediousness of the mission or if something else happened they weren't told about.

"Jameson." Carol says calmly, "You gonna tell us what happened or do I have to go ask Pookie."

Jameson cracks a smile at the nickname and shakes her head. "It's nothin', don't worry about it."

"It's something." Michonne says flatly as she stacks boxes of bullets on the shelves. Jameson sighs and says quietly, "Carol I am sure you're aware of Jack's and my father."

Carol nods and says, "Jack's told me some lovely tales, not to mention I've seen his back."

Jameson chews her lip and looks at Michonne's confused face. "Our dad was a bastard and we both have plenty of war wounds from him."

"Ok. So what about him?" she asks leaning her hip against the shelf, ammo forgotten.

Jameson swallows thickly and looks down at her hands. "The base we were at.. he was in charge."

Carol's mouth opens slightly in surprise and Michonne's brow wrinkles. "You saw him?"

"Yeah you could say that." Jameson mutters and sighs. "They tell you how everything went down?"

Both women nod, "Rick gave me the run down. Said you had to do some diversions to get the others out." Michonne says, crossing her arms as she watches Jameson's shoulders slump.

Jameson clears her throat and says, "I saw him. He was in charge and well he saw me. Thought he was gonna shoot me." She says with a smirk. Michonne raises an eyebrow and glances over to Carol. Carol's eyes narrow and her lips tighten. She doesn't like where this story is going.

"Pulled a gun on me," Jameson chuckles and shakes her head. "Kinda sad that I actually thought he would. Closed my eyes and waited like an idiot but he shot a walker behind me instead. Who knows maybe he would've shot me if that walker wasn't there."

The women watch her as she looks off contemplatively. "He shot it and then all hell kinda broke loose, walkers everywhere, dozens. He told me to run and was fighting off a couple walkers. I was grabbed from below the truck and after I killed it I looked up and it was too late to help." She says while picking at her nails for nonexistent dirt. "He told me he was sorry. Last words he said to me. They tore him up. His eyes… "

Carol and Michonne watch silently as she swallows hard and blink away tears. "I shot him. Put him down. Thought it was the right thing. Probably more than he'd ever do for me... Kinda funny to think all those years I dreamed about killing that bastard and when I finally did… it wasn't nearly as rewarding as I dreamt it to be... " Jameson trails off and shakes her head again. "It's silly being upset about the death of a man who used to torture you. Kinda figures he'd apologize then die. Not stick around to actually prove he was sorry." Jameson pauses and bites her thumbnail. Carol and Michonne stand and wait for her to finish her thoughts. They can tell she hasn't spoken in detail about what happened or what she is feeling about it.

"Part of me thinks it was just to cover his ass,you know get into God's good graces, if there is one and part of me thinks maybe that last second of life made him come to reason. Like snapped everything he did to me, everything he did to Jack, into focus. Like the clouds parted and he saw what an asshole he was... That's optimist in me I suppose." Jameson rambles mainly to herself. She isn't really talking to Michonne or Carol any longer. She's muddling through the tangled thoughts she's been struggling with since that evening. Voicing what has been circling inside her head.

"I'm not sure how I feel about it. I feel bad he died but I also feel kinda… relieved. I won't ever have to see him again but then his words keep echoing in my head and I wonder what if… what if he had lived and he was better?"

Michonne huffs out a breath and says, "Stop with the what if's. Rick said that group went into camps and killed everyone for supplies. That man wasn't a changed man, Jameson. Even if he meant it, that he was sorry, it doesn't explain his ability to murder people. He's lucky you even put him down."

Jameson nods and chews her lip.

Carol sighs and says, "When I was with Ed… he'd always apologize after hitting me, breaking bones. Eventually I knew that it was empty. None of it mattered. He'd always do it again and no matter how many times he pretended to be a changed man he wasn't ever gonna change. It's how men like that are. Abusive assholes never change. Once they take advantage of the weak they will always find ways to do it."

"I know." Jameson says with a weak laugh, "I know that intellectually but I guess I still carry that guilt. Like for some god awful reason I deserved it. Deserved what he did and truthfully the shit he did to us growing up is the reason I am alive still. All that abuse made me strong. It's funny really... Being broken so many times growing up is what's keeping me whole now. " Shrugging Jameson scrubbed her face. "Deep down I know it's not my fault, I know that he got what he deserved but… but he was still my father."

Carol walks over and pulls her into a tight hug, rubbing her back. "Hun. There's nothing wrong with feeling bad about his death. He was not a good person but he was your family and there's nothing wrong with feeling sadness over it. But ya can't let it drown you ok? Nothing you did was intentional. You didn't maliciously plan to kill the man, although I would have..." She smirks over her shoulder at Michonne, "You did what you had to and in the end he chose to save you over himself. It was the right call."

They pull apart and Jameson wipes her face. "No one else knows except Rick, Jack and Daryl. If you could keep it under wraps. I just don't want to explain it to everyone. I'm sure the townies would have a field day knowing my dad was a mass murderer."

Michonne chuckles, "Fuck 'em."

Jameson laughs and nods, "Yeah, fuck 'em."

* * *

Jameson is walking home after speaking with Carol and Michonne. She is meeting with Rick to go over more specifics of the town that was slaughtered. He wants to have detailed descriptions of the scenes and the signs they saw. They want to supply them to all exterior patrolmen and run team members. Rick does not want them to go unnoticed until it's to late. The group is a long ways away but since they made the trek others may also.

Sitting in his living room Jameson takes a pad of paper and draws some rough sketches of the spray painted symbols. She draws the circles and the different sections she'd seen. A collection of symbols she remembers and phrases she saw on buildings.

"I'm not sure what they mean but there were too many similar symbols for them not to be code. " she explains as she looks over the drawings. "I'm going from memory also so they may not be exact but if anyone sees anything like this we need to know."

Rick nods and looks over the sketches. "Tell me about the town. What exactly was done?"

"We saw a pile of bodies, maybe thirty feet high. It was too hard to tell if they were walkers piled or living piled after being killed. I'm guess they were the living." She says leaning back rubbing her neck, "The town square was all staged. Bodies positioned in weird ways. Around a fountain they had burned people. Put tires on them and doused 'em with gasoline. Torched 'em. There were lines of decapitated bodies lining the walkways."

Rick grunts and sits back scrubbing his face, "What else?"

"The stairs were covered in… parts of bodies. The heads were all posed on the railings. And…" Jameson sighs and shakes her head at the visuals bombarding her. "Above the doorway they hung children. Let them turn. They were… still alive I guess you could say."

Rick sneers in disgust and stands up, pacing the room. "Ok well that's disconcerting." Jameson laughs mirthlessly and says, "That's an understatement. The whole place was straight out of some torture horror movie. It was… I can't unsee the stuff there. I literally threw up after and I have a strong stomach."

Rick nods and sits back down. "What do you think the odds are of us running into them?"

"In this world probably high. Nothing is easy anymore." Jameson leans back and rubs her hands on her thighs. "I say we prepare as if we will see them. No one goes out alone, vigilance about checking in, reports on any activity outside."

"Ok what about the town they chased you in? Drayer Hills?" he asks sitting back down, still looking over the drawings.

"We drove in. Took it real slow since we'd seen the horror show of the last one. Daryl and I scouted ahead on foot, made it half way in and it looked good. In retrospect it probably looked too good. We entered and drove slowly, took each intersection at a time. I spotted a symbol up on a billboard but it was too late. We had a tail. Every turn we took to get out was blocked by piles of bodies. Road blocks of them. Then we saw two vehicles. Both outfitted with metal spikes, metal covered windows." she explains."Total Armageddon cars. Daryl got us out, evaded them and escaped. Drove until we couldn't any more. I didn't see how many of them there were but the amount of damage done in the first town and the piles of bodies… there's gotta be at least as many as them as there are us. Probably more."

Rick sighs loudly and pushes back in his seat. Laying his head against the couch cushion as he tries to focus his thoughts.

"Ok. Well I will get this information passed to those that venture beyond the walls. We will tighten security and ration ammo. I spoke to Eugene about figure out reloading ammunition." Ricks says, his voice weary.

"Probably a good idea. If we can find the equipment it should just be a matter of collecting shells once they're spent." Jameson says, then rakes a hand through her hair.

"How are you doin' James?" Rick asks leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"I'm good." She says automatically but smiles. "I'll be good eventually."

Rick nods and smiles sadly. "What a world huh?"

"Yeah what a world." She mutters and then smiles.

* * *

Jameson wanders past the park and sees Sam and Abby on the swings. Smiling she strolls over. "Hey ladies," she greets. "How are you two doin?"

"Jameson!" Abby shouts hopping off the swing. "Sam's teaching me how to go really high on the swings."

Sam laughs and shakes her head, "Not too high Abs."

Jameson smiles and pats the girl on the back as she hugs her waist. "Well yeah don't go too high Abby, you'll fly away. Hows it goin' Sam? Sorry I've been MIA lately."

"Its fine. I heard about the trip. Sounded complicated." Sam says with a small smile.

"Yeah you could say that." Jameson replies flatly. "Have you been doin' patrols?"

"A couple but mainly they've had me working with the kids. I don't mind it. A bit less dangerous than walkers." Sam replies with a grin.

Jameson nods and looks over the girl. She's gained some weight now that she's being fed daily. "That's good. Well if you want to do any let me know."

"Will do. Come on Abby. Your dad said he wanted us home by now." Sam tells the girl who was climbing on the jungle gym.

"Fine," Abby says with an exaggerated sigh. "He said someone's coming for dinner. Jameson are you coming?"

Jameson shakes her head and says, "I bet its someone really cool though." Jameson has a feeling it is Sasha. When they were travelling back she could see the two grew close on the mission. It's hard not to in those conditions but it seems like they were in that direction anyways. "You know if it's my friend Sasha you're lucky. I always wanna hangout with her."

Abby's eyes brighten. "Maybe we could all do something. Your friend Sasha and us."

"Sounds like a plan little lady. You, me and Sasha. I think Carl's got some board games. We play something." Jameson says while walking with the girls. Sam is smirking because she knows what Jameson is doing. Jameson looks back and smirks back at Sam. "Sam can come too right Abby?"

"Duh!" she exclaims. Sam chuckles and puts an arm on Abby. "Thanks Abs."

They get to John's house and see Sasha and him on the porch. Jameson waves and says, "Hi guys." And whispers to Abby, "You're so lucky."

Abby grins and runs up the steps to her dad. Jameson bites her lip and waves at the again. She laughs to herself while she walks into her place.

Once inside she looks around to see who's home. Finding the whole house empty she goes into her room to lie down. The trip had been long and strenuous. Her body is still recovering from running all day at the military compound. It was a huge physical strain on little to no food and water. Sitting on the couch with a bottle of water Jameson removes her boots and weapons. Pulling out her spare pack she finds her secret stash of chocolate. A few scavenge trips ago she found three Milky Way bars. It is like discovering the holy grail. Not only are they rare but are her favorite from before the turn. She still remembers the last one she ate.

Sighing she opens the most likely very stale chocolate bar and takes a bite. Moaning loudly she lays her head back on the couch cushion, her face tilted to the ceiling. Chewing slowly she smiles. "Fuck chocolate makes everything better," she mutters quietly her eyes closed.

"Gonna share that with me darlin'?" Daryl asks, a smile clearly evident in his voice.

Jameson opens her eyes and smirks. "I s'pose. What're you gonna trade me for it?"

"Pfft. Ya already got me tied down, what more ya want?" he rasps as he walks over, drops heavily onto the couch next to her. Jameson cackles while taking another bite. "What a funny guy!" she exclaims with a fake sneer.

Daryl laughs quietly and says, "I'll trade ya a kiss for a bite."

"Pfft. I could get that area for free!" she taunts, her eyebrow raised.

"Better not be gettin' that anywhere but 'ere." Daryl replies while pointing at his face.

Jameson shrugs a shoulder, an air of nonchalance. "Maybe."

Daryl glares at her and says, "Now you're jus' bein' mean. Gimme a bite."

Jameson smirks and takes another bite, moaning loudly as she chews slow and precise. Daryl scowls and crosses his arms, sulking. "Fine, next bottle of booze I find s'all mine."

Jameson chuckles and hands him the rest of the bar, "I was saving you half anyway dummy." Smiling Daryl snatches the bar and leans over, kissing Jameson on the sticky lips. "I know."

Laughing loudly Jameson lays her head on his shoulder and listens to him groan about how good chocolate and caramel are. "But seriously. What the fuck is nougat?" he drawls through a mouthful of candy bar.

Jameson cracks up until tears run down her face. "Oh my God Daryl. That is the funniest question you've ever asked. I want it cross-stitched on a pillow."

Daryl snorted and replied, "What the fuck is cross-stitched?"

* * *

Dinner is over at Rick's again since the night the run team came home was spent recouping. Carol has a turkey from a hunting trip Jack and Derrick had while they were away. They went to the forest preserve the last few birds came from. Jack is teaching Derrick to hunt. Since they travelled together before Alexandria they get along well enough. Jameson feels at odds with this information since Derrick and her have had words about his wandering eyes. She is trying to give him the benefit of the doubt since her brother has vouched for him.

Jameson sits on the floor in front of Daryl's legs while he sits on the bench by the front window. She's leaning against his leg for support while slowly consuming her turkey and gravy. "Dixon I've changed my mind I wanna marry Carol." She mumbles while chewing.

Daryl laughs gruffly and flicks her ear. Jameson yelps and smacks his hand away. Everyone is chatting comfortably and talking about anything but work. Glenn and Maggie show off the newest sonogram picture. Maggie has a few weeks left but the doctors are prepared now in case she delivers early. Glenn is picking on Maggie by saying the kid has her big feet. "Glenn ya wanna sleep on the couch?" she scolds her tone joking. He clams up and eats more food while everyone laughs at him.

"Jamesie sing something." Jack says with a grin. Jameson rolls her eyes and sighs loudly and exasperated. "Do I gotta?" she moans.

Daryl grunts behind her, kneeing her in the back, "Go on woman." Jameson stands up and wanders over to the closet where the guitar is stored. She's running through songs that she might want to sing. Jameson thinks of the last two weeks. All that has occurred. All the old raw feelings drudged up. She starts out quiet but as she finds her rhythm it grows increasingly stronger, self-assured, confident.

_Don't be hiding in sorrow _

_Or clinging to the past _

_With your beauty so precious_

_And the season so fast _

_No matter how cold the horizon appear _

_Or how far the first night _

_When I held you near_

_You gotta rise from these ashes _

_Like a bird of flame_

_Step out of the shadow _

_We've gotta go where we can shine_

_For all that we struggle _

_For all we pretend _

_It don't come down to nothing _

_Except love in the end _

_And ours is a road _

_That is strewn with goodbyes _

_But as it unfolds _

_As it all unwinds _

_Remember your soul is the one thing _

_You just can't compromise _

_Take my hand _

_We're gonna go where we can shine_

* * *

Jameson and Daryl are sitting on the couch in their room. Her head lays in Daryl's lap while he combs his fingers through her hair. They've been quiet since coming home. Daryl can tell she's thinking over the last couple weeks. All that has occurred has been stressful and frightening at times. The world now is a struggle on goods days so trips like they just experienced are exceedingly difficult.

"Ya doin' ok darlin'?" he rasps while looking down at his wife's furrowed brow. Smoothing his fingertips over the soft skin, ironing out the worry.

Jameson smiles up at him and nods. "I'm ok. Just thinkin'"

Daryl nods but still worries for her. She's struggling with everything but he can tell she isn't letting it take over. He can see the fight, the desire to move on. Daryl understands the need to work through it in her own head. He would do the same. Pick through it. Sort it, file it away. Difficult situations like the one she finds herself in dig up old emotions, old memories, ancient and hidden hurt. It's easy to get lost in your head though and he hopes she can crawl her way back out. Nevertheless he has hope she'll survive. 'Strongest person I know,' he thinks to himself while twirling an auburn lock around his forefinger.

Looking back down he sees her smirking at him. "See somethin' funny darlin'?"

"Nope," she say with a pop. "I see somethin' handsome."

"Stop." He says while rolling his eyes. "Crazy woman."

"Lies." She says grinning. "I think… I think we should fuck."

Daryl almost chokes on his tongue. A loud bark of laughter erupts from his chest. A deep chuckle reverberating. "Do ya?"

"Yeah." She smirks before unbuttoning her pants. Daryl raises an eyebrow and clears his throat. "Well if ya insist I s'pose I can suffer through it."

Jameson laughs lightly while lifting her hips, sliding her jeans and panties down. "Good. I know it's tough. I'll be gentle with you." Jameson rolls to her stomach, her face inches from his denim clad groin. "Too bad you have jeans on."

Daryl smirks, pulls his shirt off and unbuckles his jeans, pushing them down to his knees. "Better?" he says his voice deep and rough.

Jameson answers by stroking his dick, her fist twisting on the down stroke. Daryl's hips thrust and he moans, "Fuck."

Jameson moves further up the couch, lowering her mouth to his hard cock. Her tongue stroking around the tip, trailing over the slit. Daryl's guttural groan causes a deep pull in Jameson stomach. Her inner thighs are slick and wet, she squeezes them to relieve the throb. Daryl's hand grabs her ass before sliding between her legs. "Fuck darlin' so goddamn wet." He groans, his fingers dipping into her while his thumb strokes her ass.

Her mouth hot and wet rises and plunges on the hot hard flesh.

"Goddamn," he hisses through clenched teeth. Daryl's thick fingers pump into her tight walls while she rolls her hips against him. "That's it," he encourages her. "Fuck my hand."

His other hand is buried in her hair, guiding her head up and down.

Jameson can feel wetness dripping down her thighs. His fingers are rough but deliciously so. He spreads them wide filling her more. Jameson moans loudly around his cock. Her tongue flat against his cock. "Fuck James, so good." The grip on her head tightens as his dick throbs. "Gonna.. c..cum. Need…. need ya darlin'" he stammers while she sucks hard.

Pulling back she licks the head of his cock before climbing to her knees. Daryl's hand is still buried inside her while she moves to straddle his lap. Grabbing his cock he strokes her pussy with it, he fingers slowly pulling out from her tight walls. Jameson moans deeply, the sensation overwhelming her.

"Fuck Daryl." She whimpers.

"Yeah darlin'?" he whispers his cock sliding inside her as she lowers into his lap. His cock swells as he feels the heat surround him. "Godoffuck," he hisses, his teeth grinding together. Thrusting up and into her, Daryl gets a smooth rhythm. Daryl keeps his fingers still soaked from her pussy at her opening. Each one stroking his cock as it enters her. The sensation of feeling himself enter her almost driving him over the edge. He slides them back, the tips grazing her tighter entrance. Jameson muscle flex hard, squeezing his cock, as he touches the unknown territory.

"Fuck darlin'. Ya like that huh?" he rasps his control slipping. Jameson moans as he rubs her harder and with more attention. Circling her while he still pumps into her. "Yes," she moans her hands digging into his shoulder. The feeling of him touching her there drives her over. Her orgasm hits her fast and hard. The muscles of her body seize. Toes curled, eyed clenched as everything alights.

"That's its, fuck baby." He moans while sucking and licking her neck. His fingers still stroking, his cock still thrusting. Jameson rolls her hips frantically against him as her orgasm drags on.

"God… Daryl. More." She moans, still grinding against him.

"More what James?" he asks, generally confused about what she wants since his brain is close to melting.

Jameson feels a blush rush up her neck, her cheeks are hot. "More. Your fingers." Daryl growls and pushes further, the first knuckle of his middle finger slips inside her. His cock still stroking her pussy.

"Ohmygod."She moans, her teeth biting his shoulder. Everything feels so good. Her clit is rubbing against him, his filling her. He's everywhere. Daryl captures her mouth, his tongue invading her mouth, hot and wet. Pushing further he begins thrust his finger in her ass while his cock still strokes her.

"Goddamn fuckin sexy woman." He growls, his hips becoming erratic. His gasping breathes becoming more spaced, his vision becomes spotty. "Can't, I gotta... "

Jameson pushes back into his hand and cums at the deeper penetration. White light blinds her as her muscle clutch to his dick and finger.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" she groans as her body shakes uncontrollably. Nails digging, teeth biting.

Daryl lets go. The tight coil in his gut unraveling, as his hips thrust hard upwards. He cums deep, deep inside her. Daryl keeps stroking her with his finger. Feeling it through her thin barrier, his finger strokes his cock through her. The feeling makes him twitch and pulse. Their bodies slow from the frenetic movements as the pleasure melts away. Gasping breaths and racing heartbeats.

Daryl slides his finger out slowly. Jameson's sharp intake of air causing him to pause. "I hurt ya?" he asks gruffly, his fear spiking.

"No. not at all. Just different." She says her voice slurs slightly.

Daryl chuckles at her inebriated sound. "Sound drunk woman."

"Drunk on cock." She mutters causing him to laugh deeply, her body bouncing from the force. "Jesus darlin' ya really sound drunk."

Jameson laughs and sits up to see his face. Leaning forward she kisses him slowly. They indulge for a few minutes before Jameson pulls back, her forehead resting against his. "That was .."

"Lemme guess nice?" he drawls, amusement in his eyes.

Jameson shakes her head slightly, "No. That was Fuckin' nice."

Daryl snorts and pulls her against his chest. "Yeah tha' was Fuckin' nice."

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading. Sorry for the shorter chapter. I've been tugged into my other fic Merle/OC. Kinda obsessed. I promise to not let too long go before updates. I apologize for my fic Cupcakes and Cigarettes. It has landed on the back burner. I wont abandon it though!**

**Thanks again!**


	50. Chapter 49

**Thank you so much for reading this fanfic! I've been blown away at all the reviews, favorite and follow. **

**I apologize for the delays in updates. I promise the story isn't going to just end up un resolved. I have a plan on where it's going I am just struggling to keep it going at the same level. **

**Please checkout my other fanfic Sweet Hereafter, a Merle/OC fic.**

**This chapter contains adult content, 18+ only please and thank you. **

**I don't own the walking dead, its characters or story lines. All OC, characters and stories are mine :)**

**Thanks again and ENJOY!**

* * *

An illness is spreading throughout town. It starts a few days after a man shows up at the gates asking for respite. His name is Roger and he doesn't seem sick when he enters. An older man with terribly greasy hair and tanned leather like skin, he has been on the road since the beginning. No one feels he is dangerous but as it turns out there are more dangers than just acts of violence or subterfuge. He is a walking time bomb just waiting to go off.

He is the first to fall ill and soon others began to show symptoms. The elderly and then the children are the hardest hit. The town doctor, Philip believes it's a flu virus. It starts with a fever, sore throat and a deep cough. As it progresses the sufferer gets severe body aches, chills and eventually vomiting. They are all placed in a larger home, quarantined from the others. The town's medical supply is dwindling because of the amount of antibiotics and IV fluids being used to keep the sick hydrated.

Jameson, Daryl, John and Sam are making a run back to the large office building with multiple doctor offices and a walker filled elevator shaft. Jameson is confident they can get in and out now that they know what to expect. They are hoping no one else has discovered the large medical cache there.

The drive there is tense as it is the first major run since the failed ammo supply trip. Daryl is watching Jameson out of the corner of his eye the whole time. He knows she is adjusting fine and isn't suffering from obvious anxiety, well obvious to anyone else that is. Daryl can see the jumpiness in her eyes, the constant glancing at review mirrors, the tapping of her finger against her rifle grip. To be honest he is feeling just as much tightness in his chest. The thought of running into the aggressive group again is in the back of his mind. A sharp sensation that makes him rub his neck and chew his cheek for distraction.

Finally pulling up to the large building they enter using the stairwell. Everything looks the same but they are moving as if it were the first time entering the structure. Daryl takes point with John while Jameson hangs back with Sam. She wants to properly train the girl to make runs and clear buildings. Sam spent time on her own but has never gone into a large building like this to scavenge.

They get to the appropriate floor and Jameson takes a knee to pick the lock. After a few quick movements the lock clicks and Daryl listens for shuffling. After silence follows their knocking the group enters quickly. Daryl uses a handheld flashlight while Jameson uses her rifle light. Daryl signals Jameson and the others on the direction needed after he looks at the small plaque directing foot traffic to office numbers. The first office is a general practitioner so antibiotics are found easily. The office luckily has their own small pharmacy for patients so the group finds a good stock of commonly used prescriptions. They even find doses of flu shots, which may or may not work since flu strains vary so frequently. Hoping for the best they take everything they can find.

When they finish up inside the first office they move quickly through the hallways to the next stop. Luckily it's on the same floor but it is on the opposite side of the building. Daryl pauses at a corner when he hears the groans of the undead. Peeking around the corner he finds a handful of walkers stumbling along the now filthy carpet. Holding up his fist and then flashing the group five fingers he maneuvers to take out the first approaching dead. Jameson fires of three quick headshots while he kills the last body with his hunting knife. The bodies all fall heavily making Jameson cringe at the noise. Standing still for a long moment listening for other walkers the group watches for Daryl's signal to move on. They slide passed the fallen dead and find the door they are searching for. This medical practice is a small outpatient surgical center. Jameson knows they will find plenty of IV fluids as well as other medications and equipment. They also take all the hand sanitizer and cleaning products to help prevent the spread of the sickness.

John and Daryl watch the door while Jameson takes Sam to search the offices storage. She shows her the best approach for scavenging and describes the items they need most of and the items that are worth taking. With full heavy bags they move out of the tiny office and into the hallway. Back tracking Daryl has them maneuvering over the pile of dead they had already taken care of and toward the staircase they came in. As they turn the last sharp corner they find even more shuffling dead.

"Fuck," he grunts before motioning them to retreat to the other direction. The group jogs through the twisting hallways away from the pack of groaning dead. Jameson looks back to see a rather large crowd forming behind them. It's amazing to her that they just seem to appear out of nowhere sometimes.

"Take a left and hit the exit door," she shouts at John who is jogging in front with Sam. Daryl glances at her with a questioning look but she only replies with a smirk. The group gets to the door and burst through it to find themselves in a parking garage. Daryl and John push on the door to get it to close on the small horde following them. The groaning and thumping echoes into the large cement structure. Jameson clears her throat, "Well that was fun."

Walking away Jameson looks at the road below and sees a lot of corpses wandering the streets. "Damn, streets gettin' full." She remarks over her shoulder before walking to a mini van parked a few spots away. Inside the van a walker slams its face against the glass, the dark congealed blood smearing back and forth as it tries to reach Jameson. She sets her large bag down and pulls her knife out. Yanking the door open she slides her blade into its rotten skull, pulling the body out of the car before removing the blade.

"Whatcha thinkin'?" Daryl asks while looking down at the road below.

"Gonna get us a car in case we can't get to ours." She said while turning the keys hanging in the ignition. The car stutters before it roars to life. Jameson smirks and looks at the gas tank. "Got enough to get back home if we need to."

Daryl looks at the drivers seat and then back at Jameson. She wrinkles her nose at the gore that is embedded in it from the walker being locked in for god only knows how long. "You wanna drive?" she asks with a smile. Daryl shakes his head and frowns, "No fuckin' way. s'all you darlin'."

Groaning she slides the door open and loads her bag while the others climb in. Jameson sits down gingerly but can feel the ooze soaking into her jeans almost instantly. There's even a bit of a squishing sound when her weight finally settles. Jameson gags at the smell and sensation. "Fuckin Christ," she grunts while backing the car up. "Don' laugh at me Dixon." She grumbles while seeing Daryl cover a smirk. A gruff chuckle is emitted but he calms down as they take turn after turn down the empty parking garage.

Once on the bottom floor they see the security gates are lowered and Daryl climbs out to break the lock. After a few moments he's gets it open and out of the way. Daryl hops in quickly as the dead start shuffling their direction. Jameson circles the block to the alley they parked in and find the car undisturbed and accessible despite the large crowd wandering the streets. Daryl and Jameson hold off the corpses while Sam loads their supplies and John siphons the gas from the mini van. After a few tense moments they all load into the SUV and head out. Jameson is sulking in the seat because her pants are soaked in gore and all she can smell is rot. "Need a change of clothes darlin'?" Daryl asks, his lip twitching.

"Fuck you Dixon," she grumbles laying her head against the window, watching the city pass by. His deep laughs reaches her ears and she can't stop the smile that slides on her face. It's impossible not to smile when Daryl laughs loud enough to be heard. It's rare and wonderful.

'Fuck I love this man' she thinks while biting her lip and looking at his sexy profile.

Sam sits forward between the seats and asks, "Did I do ok?"

Jameson turns her head slightly to answer but Daryl speaks first, "Ya did good kid."

Sam smiles at the compliment from the gruff redneck. She knows Daryl doesn't hand out compliments frequently and is proud he felt she did well. Jameson smiles at him after seeing his flushed neck from speaking out. She reaches over to squeeze his thigh before turning around, "You followed directions and didn't freak out when we had to modify the plan. It was a good run."

Sam smiles wider and nods, "Feels good to get stuff we need."

Jameson replies, "It's good to have more people to help with runs like these. I'd be happy to bring you out again. We need level headed people." The girl seems happy with the compliment and offer. Jameson sees John squeeze her shoulder with a grin.

The rest of the drive home is quiet except for John and Sam talking about John's daughter Abby and all the hijinks she gets into. Even Daryl chuckles at a story about her refusal to eat green beans because of the Jack and Beanstalk story she read at school.

* * *

They pull up to the gates of Alexandria to be met by Rick with a doctor mask over his growing beard. Everyone in town is wearing medical masks now and taking great care to prevent germs being spread.

The run team has been gone all day and can see something else has happened in their absence. Rick shirt and arms are splattered with blood and there are three bodies covered in sheets lying near the medical clinic. Jameson pulls her bandana over her face and climbs out of the car.

"What happen?" Daryl asks as he slides his makeshift mask up also.

"Bob Miller died, hadn't checked in as sick. Turned overnight and killed his wife Natalie. Deanna went over to check on them and…" Rick says and looks at the third body on the ground. "I heard the screams from the clinic."

Jameson stares at the blood soaked sheet. Deanna was dead. She wasn't a fan of the woman but it was still saddening. No one deserves to be eaten by walkers.

"Why didn't he check in as sick?" She asks Rick. He shakes his head and shrugs, "No idea maybe he didn't want to get quarantined."

"Fuckin' asshole," Daryl grunts through his black bandana. "How many sick now?"

Rick scratches his head and says, "'bout fifteen I think. Seven dead, including these three. Roger passed this morning. Get everything we need?"

Daryl nods looking at John and Sam taking the bags into the clinic. "Even found flu shots," Jameson says, "I don't know if they'll work for the uninfected but hopefully."

Rick sighs and looks toward the sky before looking back at the two of them. "We gotta make sure everyone who's sick gets to quarantine. Go door to door with the Doc. Do checkups. Can't have this happenin' again," he looks toward the bodies. "Can you two accompany him in case he finds any trouble?"

Daryl grunts and says, "Ready when he is."

Jameson nods but says, "I need to change my pants first."

Daryl chuckles while she gives him the finger over her shoulder and walks away.

* * *

Phillip, Daryl and Jameson go door to door doing mandatory checkups. He checks for fevers, congestion or any other typical symptoms they have been seeing. They find one more coming down with the illness and escort them to the home being used for the sick. All of the patients are on IV antibiotics and fluids. The area with the patients is being guarded day and night. Rick doesn't want another incident like the prison when Carol took it into her own hands to put people down to prevent the spread. They also don't want someone to pass away and then turning.

All of the elderly who have become ill have passed. Their compromised systems are too weak to recover despite the medications supplied. The children who are not sick are being kept away from everyone in a clean home and the cleaning supplies are being used throughout the small town in order to kill any and all remaining germs from the virus.

Word of Deanna's death spreads quickly and there is a slight panic about who would be filling her spot. Rick's family of course knows it will be him along with a few others to form a council like the previous one in the Georgian prison.

With so many people ill security details are tight and Jameson along with Daryl are being spread thin with only a few hours of sleep or rest at a time. Jameson can see the exhaustion on everyone's face but especially Daryl's. His scowl is deeper and his narrowed eyes shadowed. She knows he takes the responsibility of keeping people safe and alive very seriously and the stress gets to him. He likes to pretend like he doesn't give a shit but she knows he probably cares more than anyone as well as feels guilt for things out of his control.

Days pass and no one new falls ill and some of the ill become better. The medicines are working and the town begins to breathe a sigh of relief. Rick meets with Maggie, Carol, Daryl and Michonne to form a new council. Rick asks Jameson but she tells him Daryl speaks for her and to give the final seat to someone else. Rick asks Rebecca who runs the gardens to join them. He feels she will provide a good opinion regarding food growth and its future progress.

* * *

Maggie's water breaks one afternoon and by evening Alexandria has its first newborn. Steven Hershel Rhea is named after Glenn and Maggie's fathers and comes into the world screaming bloody murder. Daryl affectionately calls him a screaming banshee.

"Dixon, my son is not gonna have a nickname like ass kicker." Maggie scolds while handing the baby over to Daryl.

Daryl smirks and tucks the blanket wrapped baby into the crook of his arm. "Don' know why not. Little guy needs a good nickname. Look at ass kicker, she's holdin' up to it."

Jameson watches Daryl sway slightly while peeking at the little red-faced infant. His large thumb gripped in its tiny hand. Swallowing thickly she looks down, a tidal wave of guilt hitting her. Chewing her lip she looks up when she sees Daryl's boots appear. Daryl looks at her and instantly knows what she thinking. Holding the baby with one arm he takes her hand with the other.

"Ain't missin' out on nothing ya hear." he whispers kissing her temple. Jameson nods and peeks into the mound of blankets in his arm. "Hold the Lil Banshee for me." He says with a sly smirk.

Maggie huffs in the background but Jameson sees her lips twitch. Jameson takes the baby in her arm, her finger stroking the red little cheek poking out.

Jameson sways a little when he starts fussing, settling him down before he starts to cry. His little hand gripping her finger with surprising strength.

"Jesus this kids got little bear trap hands," she mutters while feeling his sharp little nails. Maggie chuckles and watches Jameson bouncing the bundle a little. Daryl is leaning against the wall watching his wife hold the newborn and despite his assertion of not missing out there is a pang in his chest. He can see a glimmer of what she would be like as a mom. It isn't meant to be though and they both will take what they can get. He has a feeling there will be plenty of babysitting opportunities.

"Ok, back to mama Lil Banshee, you stink." Jameson says with a smile before handing the baby back.

"I swear if that names sticks I'm beating you both," Maggie says while settling the baby in her arms.

* * *

Jameson walks home from the clinic with Daryl. She can feel his eyes on her but she doesn't speak. Jameson knows what he's thinking about and what he wants to say. Once home and alone in their room he says, "Ya know I'm ok with it right?"

Jameson sighs and nods, "I know but I also know it's something you'd like."

"Yeah I'd like it but shit, I'd like a lot things I ain't gonna get. I'm happy to have what I got and ain't gonna pine of what I can't. I got ya, I got family. And I get to play with the little rugrats and send 'em packin when I'm done. Ain't loosin' sleep feedin 'em or changing 'em." He says sitting on the couch, adjusting the string on his bow, "I get the good parts." Jameson sits next him and lays her head on his shoulder, "I know. Still feel sad that I can't give it to you."

"Well don' darlin'. Ya give me way more than I deserve anyways," he says kissing the crown of her head. Jameson looks up, "You deserve anything and everything you want. You're a good man Dixon."

His hands stop and he looks down at her. Jameson takes in his stoic face but can see the emotional undercurrent in his eyes. She knows he still believes he deserves nothing good in his life. His damn father and brother always telling him he was a good for nothing redneck engrained those beliefs into him. It is almost as if it is a part of him, like another limb. Nothing she does or says makes that appendage go away. Jameson just makes sure to remind him how much he deserves and how good he is.

Daryl chews his lip and looks down from her unwavering gaze.

"Stop," he mutters making Jameson laugh. "No," she says defiantly crossing her arms. Daryl smirks and shakes his head, "Stubborn woman."

"You're the one who married me. No take-backsies." She says with a grin.

Daryl snorts and pulls her into a headlock. Jameson struggles but can't get free. Daryl chuckles as she tries to pull and push away from him. "Daryl! Stop!" she yelps as he relentlessly tickles her. "OH MY GOD DIXON!" she hollers while laughing, "Im gonna peeeeeeeee. STOP!"

Daryl lets go and falls off the sofa laughing. Jameson gasps and rubs her sides. "Ass," she grumbles while sitting up, her hair tousled and shirt twisted.

Daryl sits up and smiles at her, which causes her to glare back.

"Oh come on darlin'" he drawls in the voice he knows she's a sucker for. Jameson narrows her eyes even more because she knows what he's doing.

"Don't even try to use that phone sex voice with me jerkface." she growls Daryl barks out a laugh and lays back, his head propped on the mattress. Keeping his posture relaxed he smiles at her.

'Fuckin pantie dropping smile too?' she growls inwardly. 'Bastard.'

"Come on darlin'. Don't be like that." He says patting the bed behind him, "I'll give you a back massage…" he trails off and raises an eyebrow.

Jameson doesn't say anything but instead marches out of the bedroom. She hides her grin because she knows Daryl going to assume she's pissed still but truthfully she just really needs to pee. After using the restroom she slowly brushes her teeth and washes her face, letting him stew a little before going to bed.

Once she enters the bedroom she finds him sitting in the middle of the bed chewing on his thumb. Swallowing a chuckle she pulls her boots and weapons off along with her clothing. Jameson crawls into bed in her tank top and underwear. Daryl is watching her but isn't speaking yet. She feels a little guilty making him think he is in the doghouse but feels it's an appropriate punishment for him making her almost piss herself.

Jameson lies down on her stomach and waits to see if he will still give her a massage. When nothing happens she turns her head toward him and raises an eyebrow. "I remember something about a massage."

Daryl's lip twitch, "Am I allowed to touch ya?"

Jameson giggles into her pillow and nods. "I wasn't mad. I just had to pee."

Daryl pokes her, "Fuck girl thought I was up shit creek without a paddle."

Jameson chuckles and turns her head to watch him remove his jeans and flannel. "Still owe me, you dick. What if I tickled you 'til you almost pissed yourself. You'd kick my ass."

Daryl snorts and says, "No I wouldn'. Prolly not talk to ya ever again."

"See all you gotta do is rub me. Win win if you ask me." She says smiling into her pillow.

"Top off darlin'." He says while pulling off his wifebeater. Once she was in just her panties Daryl straddles her thighs and works on her shoulders and back. His strong hands kneading out the tight knots in her shoulders. Jameson moans and groans while Daryl chuckles. "Shuddup," she mumbles after a particular loud moan.

Daryl's hands start to explore more than Jameson's back and shoulders. His strong fingers alternating between kneading rubs to gently strokes. Jameson feels a deep pull low in her stomach and squeezes her thighs closed to relieve the throb.

"Gettin' wiggly under me sweetheart." He remarks as his body slides further down her, his weight lifting off her legs. Jameson mumbles in to her pillow, "Makin' me horny."

Daryl grins but doesn't speak. His hand still travelling over her body, calloused fingers massaging her thighs and hips. They drift under the edges of her panties and suddenly their pulled down and away. Jameson's eyes pop open and she looks over her shoulder to see Daryl's cocky grin.

"Whatchya doin'?" she mutters while hiding her smirk.

"Nothin' darlin'." He rasps, pulling her hips off the bed before stuffing a pillow under her. Jameson breath hitches as he moves to sit between her legs. She can feel his eyes burning a trail up her body.

"Fuckin' beautiful Jameson," he says hoarsely while stroking his hands up the backs of her thighs. Large warm palms squeeze her ass and slide up her back, thumbs traveling up the long line of her spine.

Jameson lifts her hips higher, begging for him to touch her. "Need somethin' darlin'?" he drawls with a smile. He can see her aching to be touched.

"Please baby." Jameson says her tight walls clench with anticipation. Daryl's hands return to her ass, his thumbs skimming across her lips and slit. Dipping to test her, stroke her, tease her. "So wet for me darlin'." He whispers while sliding his thumb inside her tight opening. A low moan escapes her throat as she pushes back into his hand. Daryl gets a steady thrust going with his thumb while he leans forward, licking and suck her clit and lips. She's soaking wet and she tastes so sweet to him. Daryl brings his other hand up and slides his second thumb inside her, spreading her open for him.

"Fuckkkkkk," he groans, "Goddam sexy lil pussy darlin',"

"Fuck Daryl," she moans as the tension snaps at just his words. Her hips jutting back as her walls rhythmically clench around his thumbs, wetness dripping down her inner thighs as Daryl licks and sucks her. Gasping for air Jameson fists the blankets below her and rocks into Daryl's greedy mouth.

Pulling back once her orgasm recedes Daryl fists his throbbing dick and strokes it through her wet folds.

"Ready for me sweetheart?" he rasps, his voice deep and rough.

"Yes, more.. more." She pants, the ache inside her returning. Daryl smiles at her wanton voice and spread legs further. He pushes inside her with one long stroke until he's buried deep. Taking his time he pushes and pulls her onto his cock while she moans his name. He can't believe this beautiful woman is his. All his and forever. His wife. It breaks his heart and heals it all at once. She is all he will ever need, ever want and it fills him up. Daryl watches as he slides inside her and realizes how perfect they are, how perfect they fit and loves it. Loves the idea of having another half.

His strokes speed up as he chase the edge of his orgasm. The tingling warmth growing deep in his stomach, the pins and needles travel up his spine as it hits him hard. His fingers dig into her waist as his hips snap erratically into hers.

Daryl can't contain his inner caveman as he growls, "Mine." while rolling his hips, throbbing through the last of his orgasm.

Jameson is panting, her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead. Daryl pulls back and falls to his stomach next to her. She chuckles at his flushed face and crooked smile. Curling into him she stretches her neck up to kiss him slowly. They take they time, tongues exploring while hands stroke and hold.

"I love you so much Daryl," she whispers her forehead resting against his lips. Daryl's large hand cups her face, tilting her face up. She sees the blurry blue eyes taking in her own watery gaze. Kissing her softly on the lips Daryl rasps quietly, "Love ya so much James. Ya'll I need darlin'."

* * *

**Aww sweet Daryl makes me swoon. Thanks for reading, please fav, follow and review!**

**Again thanks for your patience between updates. :)**

**END NOTE: I wanted to make sure there was no confusions. The Sam in this story is not the same Sam in my story Sweet Hereafter. It was a random occurrence when I chose a name of that character. Sorry for any confusion. :)**


	51. Chapter 50

**Thank you so much for reading! As I write this Backroads has almost 200 followers and 65,000 views! Holy Cow I am still shocked at the amazing response to this story. I never expected this. **

**Anyways thanks for your patience between chapters. I am working through some writers block. Hopefully my work is still up to par. **

**As always I don't own the walking dead, its characters or story lines. The OC and story lines are mine. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Rick, Jameson, Daryl and Michonne are sitting in the small home office at Rick's. Jameson requested a sit down with Rick after thinking all night about the illness that had spread so easily and how people reacted to needing to be quarantined. She spoke to Daryl and they both decided they should speak to Rick about it.

"I think we need to enforce quarantines for new people and monthly medical examines for everyone," Jameson said while sipping her water. Rick raises an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean?" he asks sitting forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"When someone new enters town we should quarantine them for a certain time. They should be checked for illness or injuries. If we had kept Roger separate from townspeople for a week we would have seen him get sick in a few days. It could've been contained." Jameson explains and then goes on, "And as we saw with Bob and Natalie, they didn't want to admit to Bob being sick. Only Natalie and Deanna died this time from someone turning within the walls, next time it could be worse. Say someone gets hurt, doesn't take care of it, passes from some infection and then changes. If we have check ups once a month to see how we're feeling and so on. Or we can make injuries or signs of being sick a mandatory medical care."

Rick rubs his chin while others look at each other.

"Sounds kinda strict," Michonne states. Jameson shrugs, "Its not like I want to get a check up but if it keeps people from hiding injuries or being sick it'll be worth it." Rick leans back and nods, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. "I agree with the quarantine of new people. It'll help us keep an eye on them anyways. Mandatory checkups? I think maybe having a mandatory check up when injured or sick sounds better. We don't want people thinkin' we're controlling 'em."

"That's fine. I just don't want any more idiots not takin' care of themselves and turning over night. There was no reason for three people to die because the guy didn't want to go to the fuckin' doctor." Jameson says crossing her arms. Daryl watches her while rubbing his lip thoughtfully.

"Jus' tell 'em if they get hurt or feel sick they gotta check in at the clinic. Jus' tell 'em why, anyone who sees someone sick or hurt s'gonna tell us. They're all fuckin' up in each others business anyways."

Rick chuckles and nods, "Daryl's right. Won't have to worry 'bout it. Already had two people sayin' they thought so and so was actin' sick."

Jameson snorts, "Ok well that's all I wanted to contribute."

"Shoulda just taken the seat woman," Daryl grumbles while standing up. Rick laughs and agrees with him, "Should listen to your husband James."

"Fuck all y'all." She mutters while stomping out of the office. She can hear them all laughing as she exits the house. Daryl catches up with her and smirks at her. Jameson rolls her eyes, "It just didn't want to be responsible for more shit, okay? It's fuckin' stressful. Already gotta worry about keepin' the monsters on the outside from getting' inside and runs, I don't wanna worry about the fuckin' bureaucracy shit."

Daryl grunts in response and grabs her wrist, pulling her to a stop. "Ain't gotta worry. I'm gonna help shoulder the weight. Okay? Ain't all on ya."

Jameson sighs and looks up at him, "I know."

"I'll just tell 'em all these good idears ya got are mine. Ain't gettin' credit if ya don' speak up." He drawls and gives her a crooked smile. Jameson snorts and steps in close to him, her chest pressed against him. Daryl wraps one arm around her neck and tucks his face into her hair. "Ain't all on ya."

Jameson tilts her head up and kisses him slowly until a throat clears near them. Daryl growls against her lips before pulling away. "What?" he snaps while glaring at Jack. Jack smirks and shrugs a shoulder, "Nothin'."

Daryl glares at him and looks down at Jameson. "Gonna check in with Aaron, I'll see ya later."

Jameson nods and stands on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly and whispering, "Thank you sweetheart."

Daryl rolls his eyes and the nickname but doesn't argue only kissing her again and saunters off. Jack walks forward and says, "So how's everything goin' baby sis?"

Jameson shrugs and says, "Fine. Why?"

"Just wondering, no reason." He says throwing a heavy arm over her shoulder. They walk toward the tower where Sasha is scouting the exterior walls, "What're you up to?"

"I'm gonna talk to Sasha. I wanted to see if there'd been any activity beyond the walls." Jameson says while glancing up at her brother. "What's goin' on Jack?"

"What I can't walk with my sister? See how's she's doin?" he says with an eyebrow raised.

"No." Jameson says with a laugh, "Just ask me whatever or tell me whatever."

"Truthfully? I was just seein' how you're doin' with everything…" he says while shrugging a huge shoulder.

"I'm fine Jack. No more nightmares. I'm doing fine." she says as they reach the door to the security tower.

Jack stops with her and pulls her into a hug, "Good." He pulls back and adds, "I just wanted to makes sure you weren't still hurtin'."

Jameson smiles lightly and nods, "I'm good big brother. Let's have dinner tonight yeah?"

"Definitely. See you later sis." Jack says with a grin, "Oh! I got my hands on the last of the bottle of Jameson." Wiggling his eyebrows animatedly he walks away backwards, "Wanna get shit faced?"

Jameson smiles and nods, "Sounds good, see you later."

* * *

Jameson climbs the stairs of the tower until she reaches the landing. Sasha glances back and smiles, "Thought you were my relief showin' up early." She remarks before glancing back beyond the walls.

"I can if you wanna get off early. No big deal." Jameson responds sitting down on the ledge, her feet dangling off the floor. Sasha shrugs and says, "I'm in no rush or anything. Whatcha need?"

Jameson laughs and shakes her head, "Nothin'. I was just wondering if you've seen anything odd out there?"

Sasha raises and eyebrow, "What are you excepting to see?"

"I'm still on edge from the run… those people we saw. I am probably being paranoid but I just had a feelings we got away too easy." Jameson says chewing her thumb, "I don't wanna freak you out or anything. Its just the way my mind works."

"I get it. I haven't seen any movement bedsides walkers out there and no weird marks popping up or anything. I haven't done any exterior patrols though." Sasha says while pulling out her binoculars and handing them over, "Here take a look."

Jameson smiles and nods, "Sorry. I'm just paranoid."

Looking through the binoculars Jameson scans the area. Her eyes skipping over the woods and abandoned homes. Nothing catching her eye she lowers the gear and looks over at Sasha. "How's John?" she smirks.

Sasha laughs and bites her lip before answering, "He's good. I… like him but," she trails off.

"You feel guilty." Jameson supplies with a raised eyebrow. Sasha sighs and nods slowly. "Feel like I'm cheating or like… what I had with Bob or losin' Tyreese means nothin' to me. Like I'm bad for movin' on."

Jameson nods while leaning against the ledge, arms crossed. "That's perfectly normal. Having that guilt for surviving, for moving on, its part of grieving. Especially with the way the world is now. The ways we lose people, how traumatic the way we lose most people is nowadays. Its normal and not easy to get past but its possible."

Sasha nods and asks, "Did you go to school for psychology or something?"

Jameson laughs and shakes her head, "Nah. Just lived a shitty life before and bartended by night. I was the psychologist for the lost and the downtrodden."

Sasha laughs and rubs her face. She sighs and says, "How are you? I know something else happened on that trip. You… something happened while you were away from the group, I could tell."

Jameson smirks and shakes her head, "You're too observant."

She nods, "Yep. It's why I'm up here right? To observe." Jameson laughs and nods her head. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

Jameson shifts slightly and rubs the back of her neck, feeling flushed. "You know the guy who questioned you while you were being held?"

Sasha sets her rifle down and leans back, "Yeah. Older guy, they called him the Colonel."

Jameson chews her lip and feels awkward. She knows that her father had not only threatened Sasha but hurt her and John. 'How do you tell a friend your father was the sadistic bastard holding them hostage?' Jameson asks herself.

"Um well I saw him before I left the city… " Jameson pauses and finishes quietly, "He was my dad. My dad was the guy who hurt you, hurt John."

Sasha's eye widen and she lets out a sharp breath, "Jameson… he was, was he like that before the fall? I mean I've heard things about you and Jack and you mentioned something on the trip about broken ribs but…"

Jameson nods and looks away, "He was like that. Truthfully, I'm surprised you two walked away less injured."

Sasha sighs and steps forward. Jameson looks at her expecting the worst. She's expecting her friend to freak out, maybe even be mad at her for it. "What happened? When you saw him?"

Jameson laughs humorlessly, "Good shit , bad shit."

"Gonna explain?" she asks when Jameson just quiets, her arms crossed tightly.

"He saved my life. Then got bit and I put him down." Jameson says quietly while looking beyond the wall. She's surprised when Sasha grabs her wrist and pulls her towards her open arms, "Come here."

Jameson smiles sadly and hugs her back. She blinks her eyes and sniffs. "Its dumb."

Sasha pulls back and shakes her head, "No it's not dumb. Doesn't matter what kinda dad he was, seeing that happen and having to do that… no one would be able to go through that and not be upset."

"I know. It's just weird to spend my whole life hating the man and then mourning him. I've been thinking about it a lot… I kinda feel like I'm mourning the idea of him. Maybe even just mourning the hope that I had for him being different. Changed." Jameson tells her "I mean his last words were I'm sorry and I think maybe subconsciously I got some kinda spark of hope. Like if he lived he would've…"

Jameson swallows hard and looks away for a moment, her heart slamming into her ribs. She hasn't really spoken to anyone about this. She hasn't voiced these tangled thoughts yet. The plan was to talk to Daryl once she had weeded through them but Jack's question earlier had her mind focusing on it again.

"Like maybe if he lived he would've loved me… like maybe I would've been good enough now. Maybe he would've been nice." She says but adds quickly, "I know intellectually he would not have been. What he did to you and John… I don't want you to think I wasn't thinking what he did was wrong or anything."

"Its fine Jameson. I get what you mean." Sasha says pulling the binoculars out and looking around, not saying anything else for a moment.

"I think you mourning the idea of a good father is normal. Mourning him despite the man that he was is normal." She says after lowering the binoculars and facing Jameson again, "You're a good person and you deserved better growin' up and you should never have to put family down like that."

Jameson nods and chews her cheek, her eyes staring at the floor. Looking up she smiles and Sasha, "Thanks."

Shrugging Sasha says, "I owe you for helping me out before. I was in a dark place and you helped me get past it. Its what we do for family."

Jameson wipes her nose on her sleeve and the dampness from her cheeks. "Thanks anyways." She clears her throat and says, "Well I gotta go. I'll see you later?"

"Of course," she smiles and turns back to the walls. Jameson walks down the spiral stairs and ends up on the street again. She doesn't having anything scheduled for the day so she decides to use the free time for training. After the supply run she realized her training was lacking. Jameson also noticed how hard she was struggling to breath when she was running through the city. She needed to stop smoking again. It'd been a couple days since her last smoke but that was mainly because she was out and trying to not bum them from Daryl. Living with a nicotine free Daryl is somewhat unpleasant.

* * *

After Jameson changes she starts her jog around the interior walls. She found an iPod Nano with a few bands she recognized. Flipping through she decides on something fast and hard to get her pace going. Megadeth blaring in her ears Jameson makes her first lap. Her eyes mainly focused on her path but she does get glimpses at the activity in the town. Some people are still healing from the illness but the farm is up and running again, so is the school. She sees the kids attending classes outside and playing on the playground. After the fourth lap Jameson sees Sam helping a girl onto the swing set. She smirks at the sight and waves at the girl when she passes her. On the next lap she sees Derrick talking to Sam at the playground. Her steps falter at the sight and she grinds her teeth. Jameson slows down and does some stretches while keeping an eye on the pair. She can see Sam's posture is closed off, her arms wrapped around her torso. It screams uncomfortable. Derrick is leaning in, his presence looming almost. Jameson sighs and wanders over to the playground.

"Hey Sam how's it goin?" she says while pulling her ear buds out and draping them over her shoulder. Derrick looks up and narrows his eyes at her. Jameson smirks at him and his obvious irritation with her interruption.

"I'm good. I was just getting the kids back inside." She says stepping backwards away from the man next to her. She looks at Jameson with wide eyes and shift toward the man before walking away quickly. Jameson can tell the girl had been feeling uncomfortable with the guy. Derrick watches her retreat and then turns back to Jameson.

"She doesn't need a babysitter and neither do I," he says while approaching Jameson. She snorts and shakes her head, "Not babysitting. I'm checking up on a girl who is like a little sister to me. You have any siblings Derrick?"

"No," he says leaning against the swing set, his arms crossed as if to flex his muscles and show off his heavily inked arms. She is sure that others would be intimidated by his presence but she just thinks it's amusing. Jameson looks him up and down and smirks again. "Yeah figures. Well just to educate you, siblings are protective of each other, especially older siblings. That being said there isn't much I wouldn't do to protect my family. From walkers… from people. You get me?"

"No. What are you implying?" He asks leaning forward, his voice getting sharper.

"I wasn't implying anything. I'm stating a fact. Someone fucks with my family they have to answer to me… So don't fuck with my family. Don't talk to Sam, don't look at Sam. I've told you once before, this is my last warning." She says leans forward her voice getting quiet but forceful, "You won't live long enough to regret fuckin' with someone I care about, got it?"

"You can't threaten me." He snaps, his finger poking into Jameson chest.

"I'm not threatening you. I am telling you how it is. It's a fucking promise." She snarls while looking down at the finger jabbing her, "and touch me again you'll pull back a bloody fuckin' stump."

She glares at him and lays a hand on her hunting knife. He narrows his eyes again and steps away, "It's been a pleasure Jameson. See ya around."

She watches him walk away and grinds her teeth. The guy has always given her the creeps and now he just seems dangerous.

'We have a fox among the sheep. ' she thinks while she starts jogging again. Jameson decides she will have to speak to Rick and Michonne about the development. There is no way she is letting something happen to Sam while she is inside the walls. Jameson brought her in and she promised the girl she would be safe while inside. She's not breaking that promise.

* * *

Jameson finishes her lap and heads over to the small building used for the kid's classes. Sam is cleaning up after an art project when she arrives. Wiping her face with a bandana she approaches the girl. Sam looks up and smiles while rolling her eyes.

"He wasn't doin anything but flirtin… I just don't like it." She says throwing the last of the craft paints into a basket.

Jameson rubs the bridge of her nose and sighs, "Ok. I spoke with him again and I'm going to talk with Rick. Its inappropriate and I've already talked to him about it. He needs to back off."

Sam chews her lip and wrings her hands, "I don't want to make a big deal about it. Maybe I gave him the wrong impression or something."

"No he knows you're aren't comfortable. Anyone can see that. He knows and he's trying to take advantage of your age." Jameson says sitting on top of the circle table, her feet resting on a chair. Sam sighs loudly, slumping into a chair. Jameson smiles and says, "Look its not your fault that the guy is a damn pervert. You do your best to avoid him. If he tries to approach you, you go the other way and you find an adult. I'm gonna speak with Rick and hopefully Derrick will listen to a man telling him to back off. Derrick already has a problem with me so I think he's not listening on purpose."

"Why does he have a problem with you?" Sam asks.

"A few reasons. When he got here he flirted with me, I told him to fuck off. Daryl had to step in. Then we had a run where I made a judgment call he didn't agree with. Now I'm telling him not to talk to you. I think he's got an issue with women telling him what to do." Jameson explains leaning her elbows on her knees.

"Well should I come with you? To Ricks?" Sam asks while twisting the end of her sleeve. Jameson smiles at her nervousness, "If you'd like to but if you're nervous you don't have to. Rick is a great guy and protective of his family."

"I'm not family though." Sam says her voice small sounding. She looks away with watery eyes. Jameson reaches over and grabs the hand twisting her shirt. "Sam I consider you family. You're like the kid sister I never had. My family is Rick's family. He'll protect you like his own. Okay?"

Sam chews her lip and looks down, tears finally spilling over. Jameson climbs down and says, "I'll give you a hug but just a warning I'm really sweaty."

Sam chuckles while wiping her face and standing up to hug Jameson. "Ugh you weren't kidding." Sam groans but doesn't step away.

"Sorry. I was training. Hey do you wanna train with me some days? I run and then do some weight training." Jameson says stepping back changing to subject to something less emotional. Sam wipes her face again and nods, "Yeah that'd be nice. I don't wanna get weak by living here. I'm used to running and walking. Now I watch kids run around. Except for the patrols I do with you and that supply run I sit around."

Jameson nods and pushes sweaty hair off her forehead. "Sounds good. Let's compare schedules and see if we can get two days a week at least to train together."

Sam smiles and nods again. "I'll go with you to Rick's I just have to finish here."

Jameson agrees and tells her she'll shower and meet her at Ricks in an hour.

* * *

"Ok so what's this about?" Rick asks sitting behind the desk in his home office. Jameson and Sam sit across from him. Jameson raises an eyebrow to Sam but the girl just chews her lip anxiously. Jameson smiles and says, "Derrick is the problem."

Rick's eyebrows raise and he motions for Jameson to continue. "I've spoken to him a couple times about staying away from Sam. He's a grown man, she's sixteen. I caught him eyeing her up and told him to steer clear. Today I caught him flirting with her at the playground. She was obviously uncomfortable and he disregarded it. I may have threatened him a little."

Rick snorts and sits back, "And what pray tell did you threaten him with?"

Jameson smirks and says, "The first time I told him I was going to gut him if he kept speaking to her or looking at her with his skeevy eyes. This time I told him he wouldn't live long enough to regret fucking with my family."

Rick sighs and scrubs his face, "Sam what exactly has he said to you?"

Sam chews her lip and looks at Jameson who smiles back. "He tells me how pretty I am and compliments my clothes but not… like 'that's a nice shirt' like 'that shirt looks real good on you'. He stares at my chest and sometimes he'll touch my arm or back. It's… creepy. His eyes are… He just really creeps me out."

Jameson is grinding her teeth and looks at Rick with a raised eyebrow. Rick clears his throat and nods. "Ok I'm going to speak with him. I want you to avoid him at all costs. Try to stay with an adult at all times. I know that this isn't your fault. I am not trying to punish you for this okay?" Sam nods and looks down.

"I want to keep you safe. Like Jameson said, no one messes with our family. Okay?"

Sam nods and looks up finally. "I don't wanna cause problems. Like maybe I did something to like interest him or something?" she whispers, her brow furrowed.

Jameson reaches over and takes her hand, "You didn't do anything. This is all on him. He is a grown adult and knows that he is doing is inappropriate."

Rick stands up and the crouches down in front of Sam. "This isn't your fault. Like Jameson said he is the adult in this situation. He knows better and he's been warned. I will take care of this. I want you to come to me or Jameson, hell any of the people that live here and tell us if he does anything else. If he tries to speak with you, anything at all okay?"

Sam nods while biting her lip. Jameson can tell she's struggling to not blame herself for the problem. Rick pats her knee and stands up. "Sam how about you come to diner tonight?"

She nods and smiles sadly. "Ok that sounds good."

She stands and Jameson walks her out before returning to Rick's office. He's sitting in his chair scrubbing his face.

"Goddamn perverts." He grumbles while leaning back in his chair.

"I know. Truthfully I want to just cut the guys balls off. He's a predator Rick. That's the vibe I get off him." Jameson says sitting down heavily.

"Ok I will speak with him. He isn't allowed to have contact with Sam or anyone under the age of 18. Be careful Jameson. He's going to be very pissed off at you for this." Rick says looking across the desk at her. Jameson nods and says, "No worries. Truthfully this would be much easier if he just came after me. I could take care of the problem very easily."

Rick shakes his head and says, "I'd prefer to avoid that but protect yourself just the same. Keep an eye on Sam. Maybe I should pair her up with you?"

Jameson nods and says, "That'd be fine with me. We already decided to start training together. She wants to stay in shape and not get soft from living behind walls."

Rick nods and rubs his chin, "You're good for her."

Jameson smirks and shrugs a shoulder, "I've felt kinda connected to her since I found her in the forest. Seems like a little Jameson. Told she's the kid sister I never had."

"Its good. For you and her. I'm glad you're looking out for her." Rick says smiling while crossing his arm. "I'll take care of this problem okay?"

Jameson nods and stands up, "I knew you would."

She knows Rick will take care of the problem but she has a gut feeling the situation won't be easy to take care of. The guy seems to have gotten worse longer he's been in town. Derrick feels dangerous now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review. Also checkout my other fanfic, Merle/OC**


	52. Chapter 51

**I just wanted to reiterate how thankful I am to the readers of my fanfics! Its amazing to have an outlet for my random overactive imagination. **

**This Chapter has adult content 18+ older, **

**Possible trigger warning *assault, Non-graphic. **

**I don't own The Walking Dead, its characters or storylines. All OC, non canon story lines are mine. :)**

* * *

Jack, Daryl and Jameson are sitting in the backyard around the fire pit. Everyone else has gone to bed and they are finishing up that last of the bottle of Jameson whiskey. Jack is telling Daryl about the time Jameson stole a car and ditched a police car chasing them.

"She is a good driver. It was like some movie chase scene." He says with a chuckle.

"Whatever, the cop couldn't drive worth shit. I didn't do anything besides take backroads and then hide out in the parking lot of a mall." Jameson says sipping her whiskey. Jack is one for exaggeration. His wild stories of times gone by reminds Daryl of shooting the shit with Merle back in the day. Long drawn out tales of being an outlaw bad ass that had a grain of truth and a heapful of bullshit.

"Nah you totally pulled some kinda Dukes of Hazzard shit. We went over this hill and seriously caught air." Jacks says gesturing with his hands. "Then she took turns going like 80, tires peeling and smokin'."

"Jack you're so full of shit." Jameson says with a sigh. Daryl smirks at Jameson's look of exasperation.

"You just don't remember cuz you were high." Jack exclaims, holding his glass while pointing at her, amber liquid spilling over the edge.

"You were drunk!" Jameson says while shaking her head, "Jesus we were terrible human beings."

Daryl laughs and shakes his head rasps, "Everybody's a fuck up in their teens."

"Not like us. Jesus." Jameson smirks and holds her cup out for more whiskey. Daryl smirks and says, "Getting lit tonight, darlin'?"

"Yes." She slurs and sighs. "I forgot to tell you about my day."

He raises an eyebrow and sips the liquid gold. "Go on."

"I had to deal with Derrick again, he was being sleezy with Sam." She says slouching in her lawn chair. Daryl narrows his eyes and leans forward, his elbows on his knees, "What he do?"

"Just flirting with her and being a perv. I spoke to him and Rick. Rick's gonna talk to him. I want you two to keep an eye on him and Sam. Rick's gonna start scheduling Sam and I together to keep her from being alone." She says picking at the holes in her jeans. Jack grunts and crosses his arms, "Fuckin feel bad I brought that bastard here. First he messes with you, now a kid… I'll kill him up if he tries shit with a little girl."

"Oh I've already promised him a slow death if he tries anything with her." She says while smirking. Daryl narrows his eyes, "Ya shouldna done that. He's gonna fuck with ya again."

"Well if he does, he's getting the sharp side of my blade. I'm not gonna let him fuck with her and get away with it." Jameson says stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles. Daryl bites his thumb and contemplates how he wants to deal with the problem. He was not going to let some dumbass mess with Jameson or Sam. He doesn't know Sam much but he knows Jameson sees the girl as family.

"I'll talk to Rick 'n see what he plans on doin'. " he says gulping the last of his whiskey. "Le's go. Got earlier rounds tomorrah."

Jameson sighs and stands up to stretch while groaning, "Thanks for the whiskey Jackie."

Jack grins widely, "No problem Jamsie. Might be the last bottle of Jameson we ever have."

Jameson pouts and grumbles under her breath. "Well that's fuckin' bullshit."

* * *

They wander separate ways since Jack has taken to sleeping with Carol next door. Jameson and Daryl pull off all their weapons and clothes, climbing into bed. Daryl watches in rapt attention while Jameson strips. His eyes taking in every inch of skin revealed. "So fuckin' sexy Jameson."

Jameson laughs and replies, "Ditto handsome."

He pulls her toward him and wraps an arm around her waist. Lower his mouth to her neck, his tongue tracing along the edge of her jaw. "Taste good sweetheart." He whispers his lips grazing her skin, making her shiver.

Jameson grips his arms as he strokes and kisses her. "Daryl," she moans when he grabs her ass, pulling her closer to him. He tastes like smooth whiskey and nicotine. His lips soft yet demanding.

"Yeah darlin'?" he drawls pulling the cup of her bra down and kneading her breast. "Goddamn I can never get enough of ya."

She smirks and pulls back, unclasping her bra and pushing her panties down before climbing into bed. "C'mere Dare."

Daryl's eyes darken as he takes in her colorful body splayed out for him. Daryl never gets used to how vivid her skin is once undressed. It makes him think of the metamorphosis of a butterfly. 'Pussy bitch,' Merle sneers inside making Daryl shakes his head to clear his thoughts.

He slides his boxers down and grips himself, stroking while lowering himself between her legs. Letting his hands trace up her soft thighs, dipping behind her knee to move her pliant body. Stretching out above Jameson and resting on his elbows he rasps, "You're so fuckin' beautiful you know that?"

No matter how many times he tells her she still blushes like some teenage girl. "Stop," she whispers looking away embarrassed.

He grips her chin gently, pulling her face back towards his. "Ya are." He drawls, kissing her slowly, his tongue stroking hers. They move together, their bodies grinding against each other "God Dare, please." She whimpers as he slides against her wet lips.

Daryl lifts up slightly to glide into her slow but deep. Groaning loudly Jameson arches off the bed, her body flushing with rolling heat. Every time he's inside her, Jameson feels overwhelmed in the most delicious of ways. Daryl looks down and sees her eyes dark and hooded. Moving slow but hard he feels the deep pull in his stomach tighten. The coil curling up as he thrusts inside his wife. His love. "God sweetheart. Love ya so much." He moans tucking his face into her neck his hand gripping her thigh, "So fuckin' much." Daryl realizes no matter how much time passes his love for her never lessens, his desire for her never weakens. It's almost overwhelming. The feeling of need and want.

Jameson moans as he rolls his hips hard and fast into her. "Dare, god… fuck yes." She tilts her hips up, the angle making her breath fast, "Love you. fuck. I… so close."

Daryl speeds up, his hips snapping against her open thighs. "That's darlin'. Let go. Cum for me sweetheart," His gravelly voice whispering against the curve of her neck, his teeth nipping her ear lobe.

Jameson arches off the bed again, her body taut like a bow string. The hot wet walls around him flexing and spasming. Jameson lets out a low moaning gasp as bright spots flash behind her eyelids. She digs her fingernails into Daryl's' biceps.

"Lookit me Jameson." Daryl growls as he feels his orgasm fast approaching. He wants to look in her deep green eyes as he cums inside her. Daryl could get lost inside her eyes forever. Those shamrock green irises vary for every one of her moods but are always vivid and beautiful.

The spike of pleasure shoots up his spine when her eyes slide open and burn into his own. "Cum for me Daryl." She whispers stretching up to kiss him gently, her mouth sucking his bottom lip. It makes his body snap, the tension breaking as his groans loudly. His hips thrust into her as his dark eyes scorch her, his teeth biting into his lip painful. Jameson feels his fingers gripping her hips tightly. "Oh god," he growls while rolling his hips, his cock throbbing inside her while she clenches around him. Nuzzling into her neck he licks the bead of sweat off her collarbone, his tongue dipping into the small divot. "So good baby," he rasps his voice hoarse. "So fuckin sweet."

Rolling over he watches her turn to her side, tucking her body into his. He strokes her back and pushes hair off her forehead, placing his lips against her temple. They lay silently, stroking and holding each other. Jameson shivers as his hands slide smoothly over her skin. Light fingertips grazing the scars on her back, soothing the permanently fire licked skin. Her past pain stretched over her tiny frame. The strokes of his large hands on the scarred tissue used to make her cringe. The fear of disgust or pity always on the edge of her mind. It took awhile to realize he wouldn't be providing either of those emotions. He looks at her as if she hung the moon. Not one of those scars marring her makes him think anything less of her.

Jameson is trailing her hands over his old life. The large welts that adorn his broad back ripple under her touch. She sees such strength in him when touching the knotted skin he is still ashamed of. Jameson curls into Daryl, her face nestled against his neck, her mouth slowly kissing the edge of his jaw. Daryl's hums in response and tightens his grip on her hip and shoulder. "You're all I need darlin'." He says his voice gravelly yet soft. Jameson smiles against his warm skin, tilting her head up to see his cerulean eyes. Daryl watches her soft lips curl and part slightly. He leans in, gently kisses her and feels her whisper against his lips, "You got me forever Dare. All yours."

His heart clenches at the thought, at the mere idea of being able to keep such a wonderful woman. "Sweetest girl I know." He mumbles against her cheek. Jameson laughs quietly and whispers, "Don't tell anyone. I have a reputation to uphold." Daryl snorts and squeezes her tightly, "I won' s'long as ya don't tell anyone how whooped I am." Jameson pulls back and smirks, "Secrets safe with me Sugarplum."

"Stop." He grunts, slapping her ass. Jameson giggles and quips, "If that's your mode of punishment you won't be teachin' me nothin'."

* * *

"I don't want ya to do night patrols." Daryl grumbles while playing with her hand. Jameson sighs and says, "Only a couple days. It'll be over before ya know it."

Daryl sighs loudly while pinching his lips together. Jameson chuckles at the grumpy redneck pouting. He tries to glare at her but it holds none of the normal fire. Pulling her into his arms he nuzzles into her hair and says, "Be safe." Jameson nods into his chest and squeezes her arms around his waist. "I'll only be inside and checking the wall posts but I promise."

After a few deep kisses Jameson makes her way to relieve the previous patroller. The town is keeping a vigilant security detail ever since the first invasion but since the failed armory raid and the run-ins with the Mad Max rejects they are tightening it even more. A couple guards on both gates, a tower spotter and wall patrols are done 24 hours a day. The wall patrollers not only check the walls integrity but also climb each wall lookout to scan the area for movement. During the day there is an extra layer of security with exterior patrol teams. So far no signs of the dangerous group is seen near Alexandria or the nearest outlining towns they scavenge.

Jameson starts her walk by checking in with not only the guards on the gates but also the tower spotter. Both teams tell her they haven't had any movement besides the occasional walker. The night is quiet and very dark. Only a sliver of moon is lighting the obsidian skies. It's clear though, not a cloud in sight which allows the stars to shine bright. Each twinkling light punching holes in the inky darkness. Jameson keeps her steps light as always, her shoes barely making a noise while she circles the grounds. At every wall post she climbs the iron ladders and stands on the tiny platform using her night vision binoculars to scan the area. Her eyes trailing over the surrounding trees and abandoned homes. There is talk about removing the surrounding forest to extended the scouting area. To make it easier to see possible incoming threats but the counsel is torn on the subject. In one way the surrounding trees keep others from seeing the walled in paradise. It allows them to stay camouflaged from passing bystanders. The extra distance for seeing threats would be beneficial though. Nothing is set in stone one way or the other and as Jameson sees it, either option has its pros and cons they need to think about thoroughly before making the wrong decision.

* * *

Jameson is walking the walls for a few hours, the evening chugging along slowly but surely. She's tired but not exhausted, mainly because she's not used to working through the evening. A few weeks of not staying up all night for watches while doing runs and security duties is making her soft, in her eyes at least.

A muffled cry from the back of the gardens has her moving swiftly along the small greenhouse and into the long stretches of tomato plants. The sounds of feet scuffing across the ground and another muffled sob makes her feet speed up. When she turns a corner she sees the source of the noises and she is filled with rage. Moving forward quickly she yanks Derrick off the struggling Sam by his hair. Jameson drags him away painfully twist the locks in her hand until she can feel them almost pulling out. He's yelping and kicking his legs. Jameson lets go, throwing the man sideways and pulls out her knife. She has two guns on her but the scene she witnessed has awakened that rage filled monster and it decides a painful messy death is in order. Her vision is clouded red with fury.

"Sam are you ok?" Jameson says calmly despite her inner turmoil, her hand flexing around her blade hilt.

The girl lets out a sob and tries to scoot away further. Jameson keeps her eyes on Derrick who is zipping up his jeans while panting. His eyes are aflame and burning into Jameson.

"Sam?!" Jameson snaps, trying to get the girl moving away from danger.

"Y-yes." Sam whimpers, her hands shakily wiping her pale face.

"Go to Rick's." Jameson says loudly and firm. She tightens her grip on the hunting knife and prepares to attack Derrick if he so much as moves toward Sam. The girl stumbles to her feet and runs in the direction of the house. Derrick steps forward, his hands in tight white knuckled fists.

"Nosy fuckin' bitch." He sneers, his eyes angry and determined. Jameson steps back and out of the tangled aisles of soil bags and empty pots. She wants a clear fighting area because she is going to destroy this man if he comes near. If there is one type of person on earth that Jameson finds the most abhorrent, it is rapists.

"You're a sick fucker, you know that Derrick." She sneers. "Fuckin' coward rapist."

"Fuck you. She wanted it." He snarls and steps forward aggressively. Jameson taunts him, "Oh yeah? Her crying was consent huh? How 'bout you try that move with me you limpdick motherfucker."

Derrick lunges for the arm holding the blade but Jameson slashes him with the sharp blade. A thick cut gushes blood on his bicep as the man hisses in pain. Jameson smirks and says, "All you got you piece of shit?"

Derrick growls and lunges again surprising Jameson by diving into her, tackling her to the ground with a loud thump. The air is pushed out of Jameson's lungs and Derrick is holding her right wrist, the knife being pried out of her hand. She growls as he finally gets the blade but doesn't give up. Her left hand shoots up and claws into his face, her thumb digging into his eye causing him to scream out. Derrick's grip on the blade loosens, the knife falling to the side. He sits up holding his bloodied face while Jameson scrambles for the blade. Derrick feels her squirming away and fists her hair, the strands being painfully ripped out. Jameson claws at the ground, finally reaching the blade and swings around behind her. The flash of metal sinking deep into Derrick's right shoulder. He growls loudly, his hands wrapping around Jameson's throat. She twists the blade in his body while feeling her lungs burn without air.

Suddenly Derrick is yanked off of her. The blade sliding out of his shoulder, her hand and arm coated in deep red blood. Jameson sees Daryl punching the shit out of Derrick until Jack yanks him off the prone man. Daryl shakes Jack off and kneels in front of Jameson checking for injuries. She is still dazed while sucking in air. Daryl helps her sit up while she takes in jagged breaths, her hand rubbing her bruised throat.

"Ya ok?" Daryl keeps asking but Jameson only nods, her throat feeling too raw. After coughing several times she rasps, "Yeah I'm good."

Philip arrives and checks on Jameson but she waves him off. He starts to check out Derrick who is still unconscious from Daryl's heavy fists.

Rick and Jack hold him in place in case he awakens while the doctor packs his stab wound. Rick turns to look at Jameson and asks, "Ya ok Jameson?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Is Sam ok?" she says hoarsely, Daryl helping her to her feet. "Carol 'n Michonne got 'er. Said ya got here just in time." He says while wiping blood off Jameson's face. Daryl's hands are stroking the red marks soon to be bruises on her neck. She feels his eyes burning into her, his fists are tight, the skin broken open from crushing Derrick's face. Daryl is staring at the bruises forming on her wife's neck while grinding his teeth. Turning he glares at the man still unconscious on the ground. When Daryl came around the corner to see the guy atop Jameson he snapped. If Jack hadn't pulled him off Daryl would've put his fist through the guy's head eventually.

Jameson stares at Derrick while shaking her head, "Fucking bastard."

Chewing her lip she begins to feel the emotions of the event. The adrenaline from seeing the scene and fighting him had filled her with nothing but anger. Now she feels the old memories of being assaulted, the terror. Thinking of what the girl has just experienced. It won't matter that the final act was prevented, the damage is been done.

"Shouldn't have fuckin happened. I should've done more. She…. This is fuckin bullshit." Jameson growls yanking away from Daryl and walking further away. She feels guilt crushing her from not protecting the girl. For not keeping her promise. Jameson stands with her hands gripping her hips, her head tilted to the sky as she clenches her jaw, taking shaky breathes through her nose.

Daryl is standing near her but not attempting to touch her again. "Ain't your fault."

"Fuck if it isn't. I fuckin promised her Daryl, promised her she wouldn't be hurt behind these fuckin' walls. And this?! THIS is the worst fucking hurt. The fucking worst." Jameson shouts but ends with a sob. Her face fracturing in pain as she digs her nails into her palms. The old pain flaring angrily in her chest. Taking in a few jagged breaths she tries to reel in the hurt, reel in the pain.

Daryl is staring at his wife shatter. The past events in her life are usually bottled up tight. She never speaks much about the assaults she experienced other than saying they happened. Jameson plays it off as a terrible occurrence that is in the past. Daryl knows the attack in the police station brought up old issues but Jameson is always adamant that she is over it. Now he sees his sweet wife filled with anguish.

"Jameson," he says his voice rough but impossibly soft. The emotions rolling off her making him feel hopeless. "Please darlin'. C'mere." He reaches a hand out but doesn't approach her.

Jameson sniffs loudly and wipes her nose with the back of her hand. Stepping toward him she rest her forehead against his chest. A move that always seems to calm her. Daryl gently cups the back of her head and holds her there. Jameson feels the steady beat of his strong heart and lets it time her breaths. After several minutes she pulls back and looks up at him. His turbulent blue eyes staring back down at her through his long bangs. Rough thumbs stroke her cheeks, the fallen moisture wiped away.

"Ya did everythin' ya could. Ya stopped it when ya could. Ya caught the fucker. Ain't nothin' else y'coulda done. She'll know that." He explains carefully his voice calm and measured. Daryl wants her to know she did the best she could. Took the appropriate steps to keep the girl safe.

"I could've done more. I could've taken him out long ago. I knew he was dangerous. I knew he was a predator." She hisses and clenches her fist.

"No." he states firmly, his hands gripping her face tightly. "Ya ain't doin' this. Got it. Y'gonna stop this bullshit blamin'. Y'gonna go see that girl, check on her and tell her that the stupid prick ain't never hurtin 'nother lil girl. Got it? Rick ain't lettin' this go, he ain't walkin away from this."

Jameson sniffs again and nods as best she can with Daryl holding her face. He watches her chin tremble and he feels his chest clench. Leaning in he kisses her gently and places his forehead against hers.

"You're gonna be ok darlin'. I promise." He rasps his lips grazing her sweaty forehead. Leaning back he watches her nods and wipe her face again. Jameson looks toward the garden and sees Rick standing with Jack speaking quietly.

"I got this. Go home 'n wash up, go see Sam." Daryl tells her before aiming her toward their house, a gently push to her lower back. Daryl watches her walk away and scrubs his face roughly as he tries to shake the dread that had filled him.

* * *

Jameson climbs the stairs of Rick's house once she's changes her clothing. She hadn't even realized how much blood she had on her until she stood in her bathroom. Carol answers the door, her eyes hard and red. She raises and eyebrow as if asking if the problem is taken care of. Jameson says quietly, "Rick and Jack got him at the clinic. She awake?"

Carol nods and whispers, "She's in the office with Michonne. She told us she was taking a walk. That she couldn't sleep and that he surprised her while she walked past the gardens." Jameson growls and shakes her head angrily before walking toward the office door. Knocking softly Michonne pulls it open and gives her the same questioning look Carol gave her. "Rick's got him." Jameson tells her then enters the room to see Sam folded up in an armchair, her arms wrapped tightly around her long limbs. When Sam sees Jameson she flings herself out of the chair and hugs her. Jameson is slightly taken aback from the reaction but wraps her arms around the girl just the same. She can feel the trembling sobs as the girl clings to her and soaks her new shirt. Jameson makes eye contact with Michonne who looks just as surprised. She gives Jameson a small smile and backs out of the room to give them privacy. Jameson holds the girl until the cries become sniffles.

"Is he still here? What will happen?" Sam whispers, her voice shaking. Jameson pushes the girls bangs off her forehead and says, "He is at the medical clinic. Rick has him and we are going to talk in the morning. He won't be a problem though. Rick will take care of him."

Sam's eyes widen slightly and says whispers, "You mean like kill him?"

Jameson cuts her eyes away before saying, "Most likely. Yes."

Sam says in a strong voice, "Good." Jameson looks back at the girl and nods before motioning for her to sit down. Jameson sits across from her on the footstool. She watches Sam wipe her face and settle into the armchair.

"Are you hurt?" Jameson asks looking at the bruise on the girl's cheek for the first time. She can make out a small cut on Sam's bottom lip and red marks on her wrists. Sam shakes her head and says, "He slapped me a couple times and grabbed my arms hard. H-he was just… just getting' m-my pants down when you got there."

Jameson swallows the lump in her throat as guilt floods her. Blinking her eyes several times to clear the blurry vision she whispers, "I'm sorry."

Sam shakes her head and says, "You saved me."

"I should have prevented it," Jameson says hoarsely, choking back guilt.

"You did what you could," Sam states and twisting the fabric of her shirt. "You stopped him."

Jameson rubs her face and says, "Do you wanna talk about it? About what he did?"

Sam chews her lip and says, "I know about sex James… I just.. I've never done it…"

Jameson grinds her teeth and says, "What he was doin' wasn't sex." Sam looks at her confused and unsure. Jameson chews her lip before she continues, "When someone does that… forces you.. its not what sex is or should be. Its violence, its assault. Sex isn't like that ok? Not when it's consensual with someone you care for."

Sam nods and whispers, "Has that happened… to you?"

Jameson bites her lip and looks away for a moment and then back to the girl. Jameson nods and says, "It has."

"No one saved you huh?" Sam asks almost innocently. Jameson can see that despite the girl being experienced out in the violent world, she is still a kid, still innocent in many ways. She smiles sadly and feels her eyes fill while she shakes her head. "No… no one did."

Sam asks, "When?" Jameson chews her cheek and says, "Near the beginning of the change. I was by myself and I ran into a group of men. The worst kind of men. Men like Derrick."

Sam looks at her wide-eyed and asks, "What happen?"

Jameson feels torn about telling this girl what happened or keeping in vague. She is guessing that telling her may help the girl open up about her feelings, help her heal from the trauma. Jameson worries though it will just scare the girl. Always one to opt for the truth Jameson tells her, "They grabbed me and I was put in a tent. One of the men… he came in and beat me, cut up my face." She motions to the old scar around her temple. Sam's eyes widen at the admission.

"He got my clothes off and he raped me. It was.. violent." Jameson says. Sam nods and swallows nervously and says, "Did the others?"

Jameson shakes her head and says, "He was in charge and wanted the night with me. He… it wasn't once. It was… a lot. And then he fell asleep. I got to his knife and I killed him. I killed all of them."

Sam wrings her hands and says, "Did it make it go away?"

"What go away?" Jameson asks leaning forward, her elbows on her knees, chewing her lip anxiously.

"T-the fear." Sam stammers. Jameson feels her heart clench and she shakes her head. "No it didn't. It helps to know they weren't following me but it still hurt and I was still scared. It gets better and you start to forget the hurt, forget the scared feeling."

Sam nods and whispers, "Was that the only time?"

Jameson smiles sadly and shakes her head, "No. The next time I stopped it like I did for you, before it happened. It almost did though and the fear and hurt still happens."

Sam asks, "When was it?"

"Before you got here. Daryl, Aaron and I were on a run. We were attacked and… they had to watch this man try to hurt me. It didn't happen but it was too close." Jameson says while rubbing her eyes as if trying to erase the memories of Daryl's terror filled face behind the wire fencing. His fists bleeding from gripping the metal gate so tightly. His screams for them to stop.

"You killed them too?" she asks while tilting her head slightly. Jameson nods and looks away feeling almost guilty for her ability to kill others. Sam says, "You don't have to be ashamed of that. Killing to save yourself or others."

"I know but I do. No matter how much they deserve it, it still changes you." Jameson says sadly and shrugs a shoulder. They sit silently for a few minutes, both each lost in the own heads. Sam sighs and says, "Is everyone gonna know?"

Jameson shakes her head and says, "We'll figure out how to deal with it but you don't have to tell people what happened if you don't want to." Sam nods and says, "I just don't want… I just don't want to talk about it to everyone."

Jameson reaches out a squeezes her hand and says, "You don't have to. Don't hold it in. Talk to me or Michonne or anyone else you feel comfortable with but you don't have to talk to anyone if you don't wanna. Just know that this wasn't your fault. You did nothing wrong."

Sam nodded and chewed her lip a while before yawning. Jameson tells her she should get some sleep and asks her where she would like to sleep. Sam decides to go back to Aaron and Eric's house. Jameson walks with her and speaks to Aaron while Eric gets her settled upstairs. Aaron is in shock and Jameson can see the man flashing back to the assault he witnessed. He clenches his fists and glares at the ground.

"I fuckin' failed her too." He mutters so quietly Jameson isn't sure he meant to say it out loud. She steps forward and cups his face. He looks at her surprised. Jameson says, "You didn't fail either of us."

Aaron squeezes his eyes shut and Jameson sees tears escape as he drops his chin to his chest. Jameson wraps her arms around his waist and hugs him tightly. He sniffs loudly before stepping back, his hands on Jameson's shoulders. "Thank you for being there for her. Shes… shes like a daughter to us now. Just.. thank you."

Jameson shakes her head and tries to swallow the lump in her throat. Clearing her throat she whispers roughly, "I wish I was faster but I'm glad I got there when I did."

Aaron pulls her in tight again before they part ways for the evening. Jameson heads home having been relieved of her patrol duties. She climbs the stairs tiredly and finds Daryl sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. Jameson smiles sadly and sits down heavily next to him, snagging the smoke out of his lips. He exhales to the side and then kisses her temple.

"She ok?" he rasps, his arm curling around Jameson's back, his hand gripping her hip. Jameson nods while taking a deep drag. She blows the smoke up and sighs, "She'll be ok… talked about old stuff with her. Thought maybe if I shared…. hopefully it gets her to talk about it, if she needs. Didn't know if I should tell her or whatever."

Daryl squeezes her closer and says, "Sure it'll help, she knows she ain't alone."

Jameson nods and lays her head against his shoulder while finishing his smoke. She feels him kiss the top of her head and nuzzles into her hair. She smiles at how sweet the gruff redneck can be.

"Did ya wanna talk 'bout it?" he asks quietly as if not to spook her. Jameson shrugs and says, "It… when I came around the corner and saw that. Felt like, Jesus, it felt like I could tear the fuckers head off with my bare hands. I wanted too. Wanted to have an excuse."

Daryl rubs his hand up and down her arm and drawls, "Ya already had an excuse. What he did to that lil girl… coulda stabbed him in the back for all I care."

Jameson whispers, "If I tell you something will you keep it to yourself?"

"That's a stupid question darlin'. 'course I will." Daryl says his voice gravelly. Jameson sits up and looks at him before saying quietly, "I wanted to watch him die… I wanted him to know I came through on my promise to kill him for hurting my family. I taunted him to get him to come at me. If you guys hadn't shown up I woulda… I woulda slaughtered him. He may have been chokin' me but… I would've murdered him."

Daryl nods and pushes hair off her forehead, tucking it behind her ear. "I woulda wanted the same thing. Ain't sure if its right or good but ya ain't alone darlin'. If I came across that I don't think he'd be in one piece when ya found me. Rick will take care of it now though."

Jameson smiles wearily and looks at her lap, her fingers picking at the hole in her jeans. Daryl tilts her head up to see her eyes. He can't stand seeing her upset. It physically hurts him to see her in pain. "Le's get in bed darlin'."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please favorite, follow and review!**


	53. Chapter 52

**Thank you all for reading and supporting my fics! I appreciate it more than you can know :)**

**As always I don't own TWD, its characters or story lines. OC and non canon story lines are mine**

**Please favorite, follow and review :)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The townspeople are seated in the courtyard while Rick speaks about the upcoming decision they must make. Everyone is informed of Derrick's actions and Jameson is asked to give her witness testimony.

"I was patrolling the area. I heard a scuffle and a cry. When I arrived in the gardens I witnessed Derrick on top of the victim trying to sexually assault the victim. I pulled him off and subdued him until the others arrived." She explains flatly.

"By subdued you mean stabbed right?" A woman in a yellow sweater say haughtily. Jameson turns and looks at the woman before responding. "Yes I stabbed him while he was strangling me. I felt it was an appropriate response to attempted murder."

The women sniffed her nose loudly before turning away. Jameson cocks an eyebrow at Rick silently asking is she is done. He gives her a brief nod and went back to discussing the only option he saw in the situation.

"When we lost Reg and were invaded by walkers we discussed and decided on the necessary consequences for offenses against the town and its people. The consensus was death for severe offenses. We can't banish people who are a threat to the community. It leaves a loose end that may come back and destroy what we have to protect. This man attempted to sexually assault a young girl and strangle Jameson. Monsters like that had no place in the old world and even less so in the new world. We have more at risk, we have greater costs. Derrick must be put down to keep our families safe."

Everyone starts speaking at once making Rick raise a hand to calm the crowd. "One at a time please," he drawls his hands resting on his hips. Jameson sighs and tilts her head back to rest on the brick wall she leans against. Daryl bumps her shoulder and smirks down at her. She rolls her eyes and stands on her tiptoes, whispering, "Shoulda taken care of it that night."

Daryl lips twitch while nodding before kissing her temple. They watch the others argue about the fairness of the sentence, the method of execution and who will do it. Rick replies, "I'll do it. One shot to the head."

"It sounds like this comes easy to you." a man says angrily. Rick nods and crosses his arms, "The decision is easy, to protect what's mine. My family. This town. Getting it done isn't always easy though. Some of ya haven't been out there. The decisions ya make get people killed. I don't take any chances anymore. We can't take any more chances. This man… this rapist will not stay here and he will not go on to do this to others."

"Sounds like its already decided." The man hisses. Rick nods his head and replies, "It is decided but that doesn't mean I don't want your input. I want y'all to learn from this experience. I want y'all to be able to make these decisions. If ya aren't exposed to this type of situation y'all never learn."

The crowd quiets down but some are still shaking their heads in disgust. Jonesy stands up and says, "Look I've known Derrick for awhile now. We travelled together. I'm not saying what he did was ok… by any stretch of the imagination is what he did ok or forgivable but… he's saved my life before. He… he wasn't like this, wouldn't do this… I just…. Can't he get a second chance?"

Rick sighs and scrubs his face. Everyone is holding their breath waiting for his reply. The constable paces in front of them a moment and says, "Look Jonesy… I recognize that you know Derrick better than I do. Ya lived with him, ya travelled the road with him. He may not have done this type of thing before but he's done it now."

"But could it have been a mistake? Maybe he didn't realize, maybe he was confused?' he grasps at straws.

Jameson steps forward and says, "Jonesy… she was crying, he hit her… held her down. When I found them he was…" she shakes her head at the images of the large man holding down Sam, "he knew what he was doin' was wrong and when I caught him he threatened me. He attacked me because I caught him. The girl has bruises on her face, on her wrists from being held down. It wasn't a mistake or a misunderstanding. He knew she didn't want to. I'm sorry Jonesy."

Jonesy sighs and sits down heavily, his head in his hands. Jameson feels sympathy for the man. Even though Derrick turned out to be a terrible person Jonesy is still losing a friend. Someone he thought he knew and could trust. It isn't his fault the monster didn't reveal his true self to him.

The group continues to talk it over. Rick repeating himself several times trying to get the others to understand it isn't being done in vengeance. That it is the way of the world now. They have so much to risk, so much to lose by allowing threats to live amongst them.

Jameson elbows Daryl and ticks her chin towards the exit. He looks to Rick and tilts his head signally their departure. Rick gives him a nod of acknowledgment. The pair leaves and walks down the street towards the gates.

"What do you think?" Jameson asks while looking up at Daryl, her long bangs hanging in her eyes. Daryl smirks and pushes the stray locks behind her ear. "I think ya need a hair cut darlin'." He states before answering, "They gotta learn. Rick's right. Still shoulda done it the other night though."

Jameson smiles sadly and agrees, "Yeah. Kind wish my aim had been better."

* * *

The execution of Derrick is being done beyond the walls. After much debate a public execution is nixed. Some feel it is necessary for the others in town to see it, to know what the consequences look like. After a day of discussion though Rick finally decides to keep the event a private affair. Everyone knew what is happening, they know what the consequences are and Rick doesn't want the event to become a sideshow. If he kills the guy in the middle of the street some townspeople could revolt, some may try to stop it. It could become more of a disruption than needed.

Rick, Jack and Michonne walk Derrick out the exterior walls. His hands are bound while Rick and Jack grip him by the arms. They gag him because he won't stop yelling and fear he will bring walkers into the area. Rick doesn't struggle with the decision to execute the man but the process of doing it left much to be desired. The four get to the area a grave is dug. They chose to bury him but to do it beyond the walls. Rick would've just burned him with the rest of the monsters they kill but the townspeople are clutching to the old world traditions. He caves for the minor detail.

Rick and Jack get him on his knees next to the grave as Michonne watches their backs. She knows the action is needed but doesn't want to watch it. She's seen too much death for a lifetime. If there is anyway to avoid it in the future she will.

"Derrick you've been sentenced to death for the attempted rape of Samantha and the attempted murder of Jameson. Got any last words?" Rick asks, not pulling the gag down. Derrick is screaming 'FUCK YOU!' behind the cotton cloth. Rick cocks an eyebrow at him and replies, "Nothin' ok. See ya on the other side."

Rick draws his large revolver, the cool metal barrel flush against Derrick's sweaty skin. He pulls the hammer back and while keeping direct eye contact with the kneeling man, Rick squeezes the trigger. The sound rings out into the woods surrounding them, birds erupt from the trees.

"Should've used a silenced gun man," Jack grumbles while sliding the man body into the grave. Rick nods and says, "Probably I just have an attachment to this gun."

Jack gives him an incredulous look and shakes his head, "You're killin' all the walkers that show up while I bury this fucker. Still fuckin' mad I brought this piece of shit in. Never had any idea he was like this."

"Don' worry about it Jack. This world fucks people up. May not have been like this before." Rick responds as he helps shovel the dirt into the shallow grave.

"Still. Pisses me off." Jack mutters his large arms shoveling the dirt in quickly. He isn't looking to deal with a herd while burying someone who doesn't deserve to be buried. The men work fast and in thirty minutes the body is buried. The trio moves towards town slowly. Stumbling upon a few walkers, Michonne slices through their bodies efficiently. Jack feels like they are being watched as they pass an abandoned home. He elbows Rick lightly and whispers, "Got a feelin'. Eyes somewhere."

Rick perks up and begins glancing around slowly, his eyes tracing the forest lines, studying the shadows. Michonne glances back and juts her chin to the house coming up. The homes garage door is hanging crooked, the panels askew and bent. The white painted chipped and dirty, flaking off onto the ground. Bright red paint graces the gaping metal sheets. A giant circle divided into parts. Triangles and crosses are strategically placed in its parts. The group stares for a moment before scanning their surroundings.

"Come on." Rick states moving toward the structure to search for signs of others. The symbols are similar to the ones Jameson sketched up for him. The group they encountered and escaped from is now in the area of the safe zone.

Sliding into the home's front door they find dead walkers and empty food cans. There are signs of a small campfire in a metal trashcan and human waste in the bathrooms tub.

"Fuck," Jack mutters as he backs out of the small room. "These them?"

Rick nods and moves them into the garage before back outside. "Let's check the other structures, then head back and plan."

They move quickly through the two homes nearby and then head back to town. Once they arrive Rick speaks to Daryl and Jameson about the signs found. Security is stepped up and a plan organized to search the area more thoroughly. Jameson is on edge all night, her lip firmly chewed between her teeth. The monsters who massacred the whole town they passed through are nearby. They are going to need to find them and kill them in order to keep everyone safe. Groups like them can't be allowed to survive. They are a threat to all humanity, whatever there is left of it anyways.

* * *

Jameson knocks on Rick's office door to speak with him about the scouting mission in the morning. She hears shuffling and a muffled 'One minute.'. Jameson raises her eyebrows in confusion but leans against the wall waiting. Michonne opens the door looking flustered while Rick is sitting at his desk smoothing out his shirt. Jameson bites her lip and coughs over a laugh. Michonne steps out of the room and brushes past but Jameson stops her, "Might wanna flip your shirt right side out."

Michonne's eyes widen slightly as she looks down to see it isn't actually on wrong. She glares at Jameson who responds with a giant grin. "Asshole," Michonne mutters before stomping away.

Jameson chuckles while looking back at Rick. He cupping his mouth hiding his grin but when Michonne's gone he laughs quietly. Jameson slides into the room and closes the door.

"Soooooooooo bossman. Finally grew a pair huh?" she remarks sitting down and propping her boots up on the corner of his desk. Rick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Fuck off."

Jameson laughs and lets her feet fall heavily, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees. "Its good Rick. Seriously really happy for you two."

Rick smiles while looking at his lap his hand drumming on the desktop. "Jus' been awhile and I got no fuckin clue what I'm doin'."

Jameson bites her lip containing a grin. The man is always so sure of himself and what he is doing. Seeing him like some unsure teenager is amusing but Jameson decides to advise and not tease mercilessly, at least for now.

"All you gotta do is be with each other. Talk to her, listenin' to her. Everythin' will fall into place if you do those things. You both know so much about each other already, know how to communicate, work together. Now you get to enjoy the fun stuff." She explains ending with a grin.

Rick chuckles and leans his elbows on the desk, his chin resting on his palm. "Ya always been this smart?"

"I have my good days." She smiles and adds, "I think I've been learning as I go, lucky for you I've stumbled through the hard parts for you."

Rick barks out a laugh and sits up, crossing his arms. "Thanks James."

She nods and bites her lip again but this time slightly embarrassed at the gratitude. Rick sighs and scrubs his face before asking, "Ok so were you just lookin' for trouble or did ya have somethin' to talk about?"

Jameson laughs again and replies, "Yeah I wanted to talk about the scouting trip. I know we want enough people to go but I'm afraid we are leaving the town under staffed with trained personnel."

Rick cups his mouth, rubbing his chin while he thinks about her statement. They were sending quite a few people out because of the fear of being over powered by numbers while out.

"You want to go with a stealth approach?" he asks leaning forward again. Jameson leans forward also and nods, "I think a group of maybe four. Quiet folk, light on their feet. Daryl, Jack, Michonne and me. We go out, scout all structures. Look for any signs of the living. Get a feel for the neighborhood."

Rick nods and rubs jaw, a nervous tick he has while thinking. "You sure you'll have enough man power if ya get caught up in their shit?"

Jameson nods but adds, "Yes. I mean there's always the chance we go out and find out they have fifty head out there but I have a feeling that it's a scouting party. They had a good set up out there. They wouldn't have moved their whole group this far away without a plan and this is the first sign we've seen of them. They also wouldn't leave the town under staffed. So it makes more sense that it's a scouting party looking for us. We go out quiet like, take the party out. No word gets back to them."

Rick smirks at her and shakes his head, "Fuck Jameson. You sure you weren't military?"

She laughs and crosses her arms, "I would've been if I wasn't a felon." Rick laughs quietly and bites his lip. Nodding he says, "Al'right. I'll trust your judgement. Y'four, I want ya to be very prepared for anythin'. I want ya gone no longer than two days at a time. You come back with news, don't leave us hangin'."

Jameson nods, "We won't. The small group will let us move fast also. All four of us are used to runnin'. It'll be fine."

Rick stands up, stretching and says, "Ok now get outta here. I'd like to get back to what I was doin'."

Jameson smirks and walks into the front room. "See ya tomorrow Rick. Happy for ya both." He rolls his eyes but looks thankful for the words. "Have a nice night James."

* * *

"So guess who's fuckin'?" Jameson says her head lying on Daryl's bare chest. He cocks and eyebrow and looks down at his naked wife. "Who?" he asks gravelly.

She smiles and said, "Rick and Michonne." Daryl snorts and scoffs, " "bout fuckin' time, shit."

Jameson laughs tucking her face against his warm skin, her fingers drawing patterns on his chest. "Yeah. He was all kinds confused."

Daryl huffs out an amused sound and kisses her forehead, "Ya give 'im advice Dr Ruth?"

Giggling Jameson smiles at him, her eyes bright. "Of course." He tightens his arms around his wife, nuzzling into her hair, "Whatcha tell 'im?"

"He said he didn't know what he was doing. I told him all he had to do was be with her, talk to her, listen to her and it'd work out. That they were already partners, now they got to enjoy themselves."

Daryl nods his chin against her head and kisses her. "Good advice darlin'."

"Eh. Just said he got the advantage of having us stumble through this shit before him." Jameson says with a smile. Daryl snorts and squeezes her harder, "Thanks a lot darlin'."

"What? It's true. We had our moments. We got through it and now he'll benefit." She explains and kisses his chest. Laughing gruffly Daryl pushes hair behind her ear, his warm calloused fingers brushing lightly over her ear. Jameson tilts her head and kisses his jaw, "Everything worked out for us."

"Damn right darlin'." He rasps his hands stroking her back, "Best thing t'ever happen to a redneck asshole like me."

Jameson shakes her head and kissing him lightly, "You say those words like their bad."

Daryl chuckles and asks, "So you don't think bein' a redneck asshole is bad?"

His wife shakes her head and sits up on her elbow, her body raised above his."Nah. Both of those traits kept you and yours alive. You knew how to survive before the world ended and even more after. Nothin' about you is bad Daryl. Well maybe your mood swings.."

Daryl cuts her off by tickling her relentlessly. She squirms and giggles like a loon until he gives her mercy and holds her close, his face tucked into her soft neck. "Don' deserve ya Jameson."

"You deserve more than you know and way more than you have." She tells him seriously, slightly out of breath from laughing. Jameson smooths her hand over his scarred back, the rippled skin gliding under her warm palm. Daryl hasn't even thought about being self-conscious of his scars in so long that he's almost forgotten them. Humming at her hand Daryl pulls his face back from her neck and rests his head on the pillow. His eyes dancing across her face while she looks back, lip firmly tucked between her teeth. Jameson still feels self-conscious when his piercing blues study her.

"Love ya darlin'. Don' have words for how much." He drawls, his voice gravelly and soft. She leans forward, her lips gently kiss and teasing his. "The things you say to me, Daryl. God." She breathes out, her forehead resting against his. "Love you."

* * *

Jameson, Daryl, Jack and Michonne leave at dawn to scout the nearby areas. They keep the talking down to a minimum, all four of them having worked together frequently can communicate with minimal words. They begin at the house with the spray painted sign and investigate it thoroughly. Daryl begins leading them on a trail of the possible graffiti artists. A half hour into the trail the tracks disappear to a clearing with obvious tires marks. The group follows those tire tracks onto a road disappearing onto the pavement. With an educated guess Daryl leads them south through the woods, parallel to the road. Jameson stays to Daryl's right and keeps her eyes forward and to the side. She begins to smell the signs of the group a few minutes after travelling beside the road. Looking over at Daryl she sees him nod, acknowledging his own observation of it. Glancing back Jameson signals to the others who also nod.

They travel for ten more minutes before they start to stumble upon the bodies and a small campsite that is torn apart. Severed limbs and dark blood cover the forest floor. Daryl crouches and moves through the blood splattered tents, crossbow poised and ready. Jameson watches his broad back, wings stretched over his shoulders. Smiling slightly at the welcome sight she follows his lead. Each tent shows signs of gore. The insides covered in congealed blood and torn clothing. Jameson glances at the limbs they pass noticing they have been severed not chewed or torn off. Humans are responsible for this slaughter. All the supplies have been taken and some body parts are missing. Heads mostly.

The four move out of the area and find a spot to regroup. Crouching by a large rock cluster they speak low and quickly.

"Humans?" Jacks whispers.

"Yeah, limbs were cut not torn or chewed." Jameson says while sitting on her haunches, her arms resting on her knees. Daryl nods and chews on his thumb, spitting out a piece of shorn skin, his nervous tick in full swing. "Missing some heads to."

Michonne grunts in disgust and leans and elbow on her knee, the other pressed into the forest floor. "Ok, keep going south?"

Daryl grunts and wipes his hands on his thighs, "Yeah. Le's go. Find shelter near dusk."

* * *

The group find a small gas station to hole up in for the evening. Daryl makes sure there are no recent tracks in the area before they settle in. His teeth are set on edge from the previous finds of the day. The slaughtered campsite, signs of brutal atrocities. He won't be resting easy until they take this group out.

"Takin' first watch." He tells the others while settling into a dark shadow by the window. His spot is completely hidden from the outdoors but supplies him with a perfect view of the area surrounding them.

Jameson rests in a spot near him, her knees drawn up to her chest, her face lying atop them. She watches him worry his lip while fiddling with his bow. His whole body is tense and she knows exactly how he feels. She is in the same boat and Jameson is pretty positive the others feel it too. They however have the advantage of having not seen those slaughtered towns. The campsite was bad but not nearly as bad as the sights both Daryl and Jameson saw. Only they witnessed the true sadists that are now near them in the dark. Every time Jameson closes her eyes she pictures the children walkers hanging above the courthouse doors. Except instead of the nameless children its Carl, Sam and the other children of Alexandria. It gives her chills and makes her nauseous. Sleep won't be coming anytime soon for Jameson.

Daryl glances at her and raises an eyebrow. Jameson just shakes her head against her knees. He knows instantly that she's saying she won't be sleeping. That she can't sleep. He bites his cheek and pats the spot next to him. Smiling softly she scoots over to sit with him, her shoulder pressed against his.

"Not tired?" he rasps his voice rough from nonuse. Jameson shakes her head and whispers, "Won't sleep til I know what were facin'. All I see is that town. Those kids." Daryl bites his thumb, making it bleed. He won't have any thumbs left after this trip. Jameson pulls his hand away and holds it. Daryl sighs heavily, "Me too."

They sit quietly as the night draws on. The outside almost pitch black except for the sliver of a moon. It is reflecting off the clouds causing the area to illuminate a little bit more. Jameson watches a lone walker shuffle down the street. It's torn clothing hanging limply off its jutting bones. One arm is pulled out of socket, thumping against its side after every staggered step. Jameson thinks about what the person once did, who they were and how they died. Most of the time she views the undead as just things. Objects. Other times, quiet times, she thinks about the bleakness of it. The idea of someone wandering the earth with no real destination. A thing only motivated to eat.

She sighs quietly before turning her head to look away from the sad sight. Daryl's arm slides around her, pulling her into his warm side. Jameson tucks her face into Daryl's shoulder and breathes in his familiar scent. Pines and leather. Gun oil and sweat. Soon she's tired as she listens to his steady heartbeat, her body breathing in unison with his.

"G'night darlin'." Daryl says huskily, his chest vibrating deeply. Jameson nods and kisses his neck in reply.

* * *

Daryl and Jack kneel by the corner of a long stretching strip mall. Jameson and Michonne are across the parking lot in the woods waiting for the signal to cross. A large group of walkers interrupts their trek and now they are waiting out their passing. Jameson pulls out her binoculars and scans the group of dead. A few are missing arms and a couple have shorn hands. Another is wrapped in barbwire.

"I think this group has stumbled into 'em." Jameson whispers. Michonne cocks an eyebrow in question while watching the men across the long stretch of cracked pavement.

"Cut limbs and barbwire tied around 'em." She states as she stuffs her binoculars away. "Looks like it was tied up and got away."

Daryl signals them to cross and provides them cover fire as they do. Jameson saddles up next to him and explains what she saw while he chews on his lip.

"Think we should follow their path, see where they came from?" she asks while crouching next to him. Daryl rubs his lip and nods, "Yeah. Good idear."

She smirks and elbows him, "Don't be so surprised."

Michonne chuckles quietly and whispers, "Lead the way Ms. Know it All."

Moving along the large structure they take glances into the busted up building. It is ransacked probably a dozen times over. Nothing but empty racks and dead walkers fill the hollowed out shells. Their feet crunch broken glass as they avoid dead bodies and drifting garbage. Finding the tracks of the long since passed herd they move toward their source.

Jameson walks next to Jack in the back as Daryl weaves through the trees with Michonne. He's showing her some tracking tips because no matter how long others have been traveling the woods, no one knows more than Daryl.

"Think we'll find 'em?" Jack whispers while watching their sides.

"I hope not. I hope we never see these fuckers again," Jameson mutters glancing over their shoulders. Jack huffs and says, "I wanna tak 'em out. Don't need them out here."

"I want 'em to just disappear, we don't need to lose anyone, can't risk losin' anyone." She replies, stopping as Daryl signals them to lower. He holds up his hand to gesture them to stay while they check out a small clearing. Jameson clenches her teeth as the two go out of sight. Focusing on her surroundings Jameson watches for any movement. After a couple moments Daryl signals them to join him.

The small clearing was recently used as a camp. There is a small campfire and impressions in the earth were five bodies slept. In the extinguished fire are blackened tin cans and a few animal bones.

The large gray rock in the clearing has a red symbol painted on it. The red dripping down the rough texture, pooling on the packed dirt floor. Jameson chews her lip bloody as she stares at it. "Fuck," she mumbles under her breath.

"Yeah," Daryl whispers before ticking his chin to the woods, "Le's follow for another hour then head back. Rick wants us home by dark tonight."

The trail of walkers weaves into the thick woods, shuffling footprints and broken branches pointing the way quite easily. Soon it leads the group to a small subdivision. Its broken make shift gate pushed inwards by a large truck. The sides of the vehicle smeared with blood, a large welded metal set of spikes on the front. Jameson grinds her teeth as she recognizes the type of modifications. Daryl cuts his eyes to her before moving them into the small neighborhood. They search the houses and begin to find more signs of human depravity. Each yard has human heads stuck on pikes. A few are still opening and closing their mouths. Scatterings of walker heads in front of houses like lawn ornaments.

"Fuck," Jack grunts at the sight and the smell. He pulls his t-shirt over his nose to block out the scent and the flies. Jameson yanks up her ever present bandana and follows Daryl's' lead into the first home. The walls have been spray painted with circles and symbols. Soon they find nonsensical words. Phrases that only make sense to the madmen in the group. More bodies and body parts are found inside. Some are arrange as if doing everyday things like watching TV or sitting at the dining table. Their bodies all missing heads or limbs. Michonne dry heaves at one especially gruesome scene in the third house. Daryl grunts at the disgusting acts before deciding they need to move on.

"Getting' late." He remarks gravelly, his voice deep and stressed. Jameson nods and ticks her head toward home. "Let's go. We need to regroup."

They've been walking for an hour when they run into another group of walkers. This group looking newer but just as damaged. Jameson uses her machete to cleave a few corpses in the head. She sees Daryl moving between his bow and his large knife. Michonne glides through the woods, the silver sword in her hand shining brightly as it drops body after body. Jack's large frame slams the butt of his rifle into brittle bones, black blood splattering his arms and chest. The group works well together and clears the area of at least thirty undead in the matter of minutes. Jack smiles widely as he stomps the last one to death. Jameson shakes her head at his goofy grin.

"You're fucked up brother," she remarks as she steps over the crushed corpse.

"Needed to let off some steam," he replies, following her lead through the trees.

* * *

As they approach the outskirts surrounding Alexandria Daryl holds up his fist causing the rest to stop and kneel. His eyes are calculating and his ears intently listening. He thought he heard voices. Whispers even.

Jameson watches him from behind. His shoulders are tense and his head cocked to the side. She can tell he is hearing something or sensing something. Goosebumps raise on her forearms as she catches a slight scattering of noises. Daryl's eyes cut to hers and she knows he heard it also. He holds up five fingers telling them he's heard or seen five people. Daryl signals them to split up and flank the people from the side. Jameson joins him as they stealthily move into the dense trees. As they come to a large boulder Daryl kneels and cuts his eyes to Jameson. She eases up next to him and sees the group sitting in a tiny clearing. There are four men and one woman. They are filthy, scarred and road worn. They carry brutal looking blades similar to machetes but larger, obviously hand forged. Jameson sees Jack and Michonne on the opposite side hidden from the other group. Daryl uses one of his birdcalls to signal Jack and Michonne. All four slid into the clearing, circling the group easily. A couple stand making moves for their guns but pause as they see the weapons aimed at them. Jameson and Jack are using large caliber rifles while Michonne has her sword drawn and raised behind two men.

"Hands up," Daryl drawls his bow aimed at the largest of the men. "UP!"

"Calm down," the largest man says, standing while lifting his hands. Daryl keeps his bow trained on him while his eyes jump to all of the others. Jameson is watching the woman who seems less controlled than the others. Her hands are twitching despite being raised and Jameson knows she is going to draw.

"Don't try it." Jameson says her feet shift to get a better view of the woman's hands. She sneers at Jameson, baring her teeth. Jameson notices her teeth have been filed into points. Wrinkling her nose in distaste she listens to Daryl speak while watching the groups every move.

"Y'all line up. Come on." He approaches while backing the group into a line against a group trees. "Hands up high,"

Jack is motioning for them to spread out further to keep them from blocking each other's movements.

"What do you want?" the large man asks his hands up but his body relaxed. Daryl gets the impression that he doesn't fear much, that he has been in tighter situations than this.

"Drop your weapons in front ya." Daryl says, ignoring the mans question. The air is thick with tension as no one makes a move to follow Daryl's instructions. After a few stressful moments the others begin dropping their blades and handguns. The woman refuses to follow suit.

"Drop 'em bitch," Daryl growls without moving his aim at the largest guy. Jameson raise her rifle and holds her aim at the woman's forehead. She isn't going to wait much longer. Jameson knows they should keep a couple for interrogation but she is pretty sure the woman is expendable. Her jumpiness and aggression means she won't work with them. She isn't the type to talk.

"Get your bitch to drop her weapons or we're droppin her." Daryl tells him.

"Drop them Bea." He tells her while nodding his chin to the ground. The feral looking woman shakes her head, her dark dreadlocks hitting her face as she flexes her fists. Apparently giving in Bea moves her hands slowly to her blade dropping the heavy piece to the ground. As she pulls the gun out of the back of her pants she lowers her body to place it on the ground. A split second later the barrel begins to tilt up at Jameson making her fire instantly. The woman's head cracks open, spraying the man next her with gore.

The groups erupt, yelling and aggressive posturing. Daryl stomps closer and presses his bow to the forehead of the apparent leader of the group.

"She pulled. She knew it was gonna git 'er killed." Daryl growls pressing the weapon harder into the mans head causing him to back down.

"Now line up." He snarls while jutting his chin to Jack , "Search 'em."

Daryl motions with his head for Jameson to follow Jack and watch closely. She observes each person's movements as Jack approaches to search them. Once cleared of others weapons they stand before each other. Daryl asks the man at the end of his crossbow, "Y'leadin 'em?"

The guy sneers at him but doesn't speak. Daryl nods stiffly and asks, "Ya like cutting folk up huh? Cuttin up kids?"

The guy laughs darkly and shrugs a shoulder, "Don't know what you're talking about."

Daryl's keeps his face stoic and nods his head to Jack again, "Tie 'em up."

Pulling out a handful of zipties Jack begins binding their arms together. As he gets to the last one the man lurches forward at Michonne. The flash of her blade and the ring of it cutting through air are followed by a spray of blood. It coats the forest floor as the man's body falls apart. The leader growls loudly at the sight, "I'm going to kill all of you."

"Try it fucker, ya wanna end up like your boyfriend?" Daryl sneers back, his arms flexed ready to fire his bolt into the mans forehead. Once tied up Jack gets them on their knees.

"Now, why ya here?" Daryl asks his large frame pacing slightly in front of them, as he looks them over. They're definitely road worn, clothing torn and dirty. Jameson ticks her chin to the last man in line, his hands and shirt sleeves are splattered with red paint. Daryl nods and juts his chin to him, "Ya like art? Ya know paintin'?"

The guy smiles slowly and nods, "Yeah man. I wanna paint you a picture. Maybe your girlfriend too."

Daryl nods thoughtfully, "Oh yeah? How 'bout ya tell me 'bout these paintin's. Huh?"

The guy laughs loudly, "Can't tell you somethin' you won't understand, man."

The leader growls and glares at the chatty man. The look causes the loud mouth to audibly snap his jaws shut. Jameson watches the interaction and decides the large man is the priority. He's the most dangerous because of his size but it is also obvious he controls the others. It means he would probably know more about the rest of the group, their strategies, supplies and numbers.

Jameson tilts her head toward the two bodies silently asking Daryl if she should search them for information. He nods while keeping his eyes on the three remaining hostages. Jameson slides her rifle on her back while dragging the woman's body away from the others. The leader growls at her but she ignores his anger. Searching through her pockets she finds a map and other survival gear, matches, flashlight and pocketknife. Unfolding the map she looks over it and finds symbols and other codes drawn on the map surface. Cities are circled and highlighted. Jameson nods to Daryl while shoving the map into her bag.

After searching their bags and the other dead body Jameson finds some clues as to who they are and where they've been. Soon the light begins to fade and Daryl gets them marching toward the safe zone. They never planned for the possibility of bringing back hostages but he figures they will speak to Rick when they arrive. The items found on them will help decisions on the next steps. If they can get even more inside information they could possibly take down the other group with less bloodshed. One can hope can't they?

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Please favorite and follow. :)**


	54. Chapter 53

**Wow I have reached 200 followers for Backroads. Totally shocked at the sheer amount of readers enjoying the fic. To think I was just randomly writing down shit for myself and decided, "Why the hell not? Maybe someone will enjoy my crazy imaginary world." ****I want to thank all that read and review. It is always nice to see responses to the latest chapters. It keeps me motivated.**

**Sorry for the lag in updates. I am trying to keep each chapter at the same quality and I am working through how I want things to play out. Apologies. **

**We are nearing the end of this ****fic, lots more to come of course! Never fear. I also have a brain cluttered with new ideas and have a half dozen started, yes I am crazy. I may post an author note once all is done with summaries of my up coming stories to get a feel of which ones might be most enjoyed. PM if y'all are interested :)**

**I don't own the walking dead or its characters/ storylines. The OC and non-canon storylines are from my overactive imagination. **

**Thanks again and ENJOY!**

* * *

The scouting group march their three surviving hostages bound and gagged toward Alexandria. Once they reach the neighborhood near the safe zone Jameson and the others talk about the next step. They don't want the prisoners to know where the place is exactly and they aren't sure if they even want them inside the walls.

"We can blind fold them I guess." Jameson suggests quietly as they stand in front of the kneeling group. Daryl gnaws on his thumb and lets out an ambiguous grunt. Michonne is watching the kneeling men and says over her shoulder, "I think we should keep 'em here. Discuss it further with Rick."

Jack is standing behind the men, a rifle pointing at them. Jameson makes eye contact with him and sees him nod once in agreement with Michonne. They decide to send Michonne back while they watch the men inside a rundown house. Jameson blindfolds the men anyways to keep them unaware of their movements.

"We're gonna kill all of you," the leader says evenly as she ties the bandana around his head tightly. "We always get what we want."

"That so Tiny," Jameson replies yanking the tie even harder causing the man to grunt. "I guess there's a first time for everything because you aren't getting shit from us besides a bullet."

The man laughs deeply and whispers, "I'm going to skin you alive and let your boyfriend watch."

Jameson cocks and eyebrow and says just as quietly, "Last man who threatened me and mine ended up with a hole in his chest the size of Texas and his dick cut off. You aren't the only predator out here."

The man smirks and says, "I'll like you. Maybe I'll keep you instead as toy."

Daryl touches Jameson's elbow and shakes his head, a silent request to stop speaking to the man. She clenches her teeth but complies. Walking away slightly she whispers, "I just want to get a feel of what they think their gonna do."

"Don' want ya anywhere near that fucker," he grumbles. Jameson nods and kisses her husbands cheek lightly.

"I'll be careful." She assures him but keeps her distance anyways. Jameson figures Rick will question him and get all the needed information. Jack is watching the window waiting for Michonne to return with news or with Rick. It takes an hour for them to finally show up and by then it is dark out. Rick strolls in and looks over the group, his arms crossed and eyes calculating.

"They say anythin'?" he asks in a low voice. Daryl recounts all that was said from the point they found them to Rick's arrival.

"I have a few people getting a space available for them. Can you four watch them overnight and bring them in at dawn?" he inquires his head titled slightly as he looks over the captured men's appearances. Daryl agrees for the guarding duty despite the look of irritation. Jameson squeezes his shoulder and ticks her chin toward the front door signally Rick to step outside with her.

They stand on the tiny cracked concrete porch and speak in hushed tones. "Give me your thoughts on 'em." Rick stated leaning his shoulder against the chipped siding. Jameson chews her lip and details her thoughts on the group.

"The big one is in charge, at least of the trip. The woman I killed was the wild card, maybe used to do the crazy maneuvers or somethin'. Tiny was attached to her."

"Tiny?" Rick drawls with a glimmer in his eye.

"What it's ironic?" Jameson jokes and peers into the tiny window of the door. "The other dead guy was jumpy too but… not smart. I still think their scouts. I'm not sure if the paintings are just from the one guy who seems to be half a deck short of a card game or if they have strategic meanings. Could be religious mumbo jumbo or details of the local sights. Nearby groups, shelter, supplies or the like."

Rick nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully. He enjoys strategizing with Jameson. Without knowing her, a person might not see what kind of intelligent analytical mind she has. Rick is always surprised by the way she thinks and how she comes to conclusions.

"How do you suppose we get them talking? What approach will work?" Rick asks, watching Jameson pick dried blood off her nails. To anyone else she would look bored but Rick can see the gears turning in her head. After a few long moments of silence Jameson says, "Honestly?"

Rick nods and raises a questioning eyebrow. Jameson sighs and glances indoors again, "I'm not sure they'll talk at all. Maybe the crazy one will slip up but there's no way of knowing if he's making any sense. Tiny's not gonna talk. He wasn't intimidated by being taken. Which could mean a couple things; he's been through worse or what makes me really nervous is maybe this is what they wanted… to be taken in, brought into the sheep's pen."

Rick shifts uncomfortably and looks into the house to see Daryl and Jack standing sentry over the prisoners. "Y'think we should keep 'em outside the fences?"

Jameson scratches her neck and looks out into the dark neighborhood. The buzz of insects and the clattering of dried leaves shatters the quiet night. She looks at the overgrown yard and rusted out car in the driveway. It all looks so normal but the tension of the situation they've found themselves in rattles her. Makes them speaking out in the open feel dangerous. "I'm not sure Rick… I just, I'm nervous. I'm nervous about this group and what they're capable of and I'm fuckin' scared to make the wrong choice that gets people killed."

Rick looks down to see her worried filled emerald green eyes and realizes he's placed a lot of burden on Jameson despite her not even being on the council. "Sorry James, I shouldn't push you to…."

Jameson interrupts his words, "No Rick. I don't mind you coming to me, believe me I am a control freak. If you didn't ask I would be pissed off." She gives him her crooked smirk and playfully slaps his shoulder.

Rick chuckles and says, "I get the enormity of decisions like this. I'm glad to have some help but I don't want to pressure you."

"I know. Let's just say this situation is sticky and we need to be really careful with every decision. If we bring them in, its gotta be a very controlled situation. If they escape or whatever it could be the fall of town. If that's what they have planned, taking us down gets easier when we walk them through those gates." Jameson explains her worries as she puts her hands in her back pockets, rocking back on her heels.

Rick nods while cupping his mouth, rubbing his chin in thought before he says, "Well, I will go oversee the space, make sure it's secure, get some guards shifts set up with people able to handle prisoners."

Jameson nods and smacks him hard on the back, "Get some rest also Rick. You look like shit."

Rick snorts and shakes his head, "You're a charmer James. Send Michonne out and then I'll go."

Jameson makes obnoxious kissing noises as she walks away closing the door on Rick's low laughter. Jameson smirks at Michonne and whispers, "The boss would like to see you in his office." Michonne looked almost embarrassed before she gave Jameson the finger and walked outside. Daryl grinned at Jameson over the blindfolded heads of the kneeling men.

The evening is spent watching the tied up prisoners and their surroundings. The fear of them trying to escape or others from their group showing up kept all four of them awake all night. When the sun is just cresting over the horizon Jameson watches Rick stroll up to the house with Abraham. The group gets the prisoners on the move towards town. Rick's adamant statements of a secure and inescapable location settle some nerves of bring them inside the walls.

* * *

Daryl and Rick stand in the small recently construction holding cell with the guy Jameson nicknamed 'Tiny'. The home they picked was furthest away from all the other residences. Abraham and the construction crew worked over night to create three separated enclosed rooms for the prisoners. They are handcuffed and chained to the floor with heavy linked chain. No windows and no useable weapons. They remove the blindfold once they are locked inside with the kneeling man. He looks properly pissed off at this point having been held for over twelve hours with no food, water or bathroom breaks.

"Gotta piss," he says as soon as they enter the room. Daryl snorts, "Too bad."

"Gonna change my nappies then redneck?" Tiny asks with a grin. Daryl smirks, "Nah, I think ya handle some diaper rash Tiny."

Daryl looks of the guy chained to the floor, his large frame hunched slightly from being handcuffed so long. He can tell the guy spends most his time outdoors, the dark tan of hours in the woods and the grit embedded in his skin hint at it. The man has square features, strong jaw and deep eyes. The color of which is so dark Daryl can't even guess a color. Brown? Dark blue? They have fire in them though and flare in anger with Daryl's denial of common hospitality.

He let his glare fall on Daryl before he glances over at Rick. "So you're the leader then? Not the sexy redhead?"

Daryl schools his response and watches the man looking for angles to play. Rick has an equally flat expression, "Is that what you have, one leader?"

Tiny snorts and sighs. He seems bored and uninterested. "We playin this game? Everybody's got a leader, a boss. So you it?"

Rick replies with a question, "Who tells you what to do?" Daryl watches the guys eyes flare at the deprecating statement. He obviously feels more important or doesn't enjoy taking orders, being second in command. He turns toward Daryl, "So she's your right? The little hot redhead?"

Daryl cocks his head to the side and drawls, "Was that lil feral thing your pet?"

The man shifts, his shoulder rolling forward as if preparing to fight. Daryl cocks an eyebrow having seen an weak spot. A scab to pick, a wound to prod. Just like all that time ago in a shack with a kid named Randall. Daryl uses the same tactic the man tried with him. Going after the ones closet to stir up trouble. Stirring up emotions causes people to make mistakes. "Yeah she was huh? Crazy little thing. Can't imagine those razor teeth would be… comfortable, if y'know what I mean."

"Bet she was wild huh?" Daryl rasps leaning against the wall easily, his arms crossed, the leather of his vest stretching across his broad shoulders. The man's eyes narrow and he sneers, "Tell me redneck, is she always a ballbuster or does she roll over for you? Let you scratch her stomach?"

"Already shoppin' for a new model? Your feral kitten's barely cold yet." Daryl drawls while looking at he guy through his hair. "Does that bother ya? That we left her out there to get ate?"

The man growls quietly before he schools his expression. A wall falling down behind his angry eyes. Rick shifts over to get his attention back, "So you have one leader? What's their name?"

"Why's it matter? Y'all are gonna die soon anyways." The guy remarks with a forced smile, the muscle in his cheek ticking with tension. Rick nods while giving him once over, he can see the cracking in control, "So they send you out to what scout? Check out the competitors?"

"Competitors?!" the guy laughs and shakes his head while looking them over, "There are no competitors for us. We're the top of the food chain fellas. No one's stopped us before, no ones stoppin' us in the future."

"Oh yeah? So what's the plan?" Rick asks resting his hand on his hips lazily, cocking his head to the side as if amused. Tiny smirks and says, "Oh you want me to tell you the plan of how we kill everyone in your precious 'safe zone'? How you're kids and wives are gonna hang while we gut you. Maybe I'll keep Red for myself.. you know, as payment for putting my kitten down."

Daryl felt heat build up in his gut as the urge to pummel the guy burn bright. Rick is equally irritated by the mention of children. He is pretty sure the man is making a vague statement rather than specifically talking about Carl and Judith but it still irks him.

"That what y'like? Killin' kids? Rapin' women?" Daryl asks his gravelly voice sounding low and harsh. The deep cadence rumbling through his broad chest and crossed arms. "Kinda a pussy move dontcha think? Or is that the only way ya get your rocks off? Hurtin' the helpless?"

"Oh you think Red's helpless?" ignoring the insults Tiny went for Daryl's Achilles heel, Jameson. "She seems pretty capable. Great rack and can shoot a high powered rifle. Hard to find before the apocalypse, nowadays… valuable property you have there."

"Ain't property," Daryl snaps finally irritated by the man's picking at Jameson, at the only weak spot in Daryl's veneer. Rick places a hand on his shoulder and says, "How 'bout you invite the person of topic in."

Daryl's eyes cut to Rick who ticks his chin to the door, silently asking him to take a break. Daryl isn't happy about letting Jameson enter the room with the prisoner who seems so interested in her but he's trusting Rick to take care of her. He also knows Jameson is as good at reading people and getting information as he is. The only difference being she can hold herself in control more than he can at times. She can stuff down her rage easier.

Daryl exits the cell and walks into the kitchen to find Jameson, her tiny frame sitting on the kitchen counter, her feet tap a beat against the cabinet door. "You're up," he says biting his thumb. Jameson looks up from her book and hops off the counter with a little bounce. 'Adorable,' he thinks with amusement.

"How'd it go?" she asks playfully smacking his hand away from his mouth. Jameson's been trying to break his bad habit but it isn't working in stressful times. Daryl growls at her for the reminder but stops chewing. "Guys interested in ya. Be fuckin' careful. He's sensitive 'bout the girl ya killed. Mentioned how they are gonna come kill all of us, hang the kids and such."

Jameson nods and gives him a kiss on the lips, soothing his worry, "I'll be safe. Rick will make sure nothin' happens. See you soon."

Daryl wraps his arms around her and tucks his face against her neck, his mouth kissing the warm skin behind her ear. Jameson hums and pulls back, kissing him on the lips before whispering, "Love you Dare."

His eyes brighten at the words like always and he rasps back, "Love ya darlin'. Be safe." Daryl can't help but be in awe when he looks down at the beautiful creature that belongs to him. Her deep green eyes and soft silky hair. The loving look in her gaze as she looks up at him. He wants to hold her and squeeze her, keep her safe from the monsters in the rooms nearby. Slowly letting her go he watches her walk down the hallway before leaning against the counter, his thumb instantly gripped between his teeth.

Upon entering the room Jameson sees the guy looking bored while Rick stares at him from the corner he leans in. Rick eyes jump to hers and she sees the tension behind his piercing blues. Giving him a slightly reassuring smile she turns to the guy on the floor.

"Red." The guy exclaims with a grin. Jameson slides on a fake smile and decides to use his apparent obsession with her to their advantage. He's focusing his energy on her for some reason. She hopes that playing off it will gleam them some information.

"Tiny, how's it goin'?" Jameson asks tilting her head slightly, "You kinda look like shit. Must suck getting' caught like amateurs."

The man laughs loudly and shakes his head, "You're just like you boyfriend. The poke and prod method. I'm not gonna blow up."

"No? That's unfortunate. I'd like to see ya blow up. So what would work?" she asks while picking at her nails, her posture relaxed.

"What're you offerin' Red?" he leers, his eyes dragging down her body. Rick's protective nature kicks up a notch, his hands clench into fists but he stays silent. Jameson purses her lips as if contemplating the question, deciding on shock value.

"Lemme guess you want me to suck your cock?" she smirked lasciviously before biting the corner of mouth. Rick chokes his tongue and feels himself blush at her overtly sexual approach. He sees Jameson as a kid sister but the look on her face and her demeanor sends heat to his groin. He shifts uncomfortably while staring at her dumbly. The guy grins widely and says, "Red. I knew I liked you. Tell me, does the carpet match the drapes?"

"What carpet?" she replies while biting her lip. Jameson watches him swallow nervously and grins. She hears Rick shift uncomfortably next to her and glances over. His eyes are slightly dilated and mouth kind of gaping. Jameson raises an eyebrow at him and he snaps his mouth shut while rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Tiny clears his throat and says roughly, "Fuck Red. I knew you were hot but now I know you're dirty." Jameson shrugs one shoulder blandly and replies, "So what's the plan huh? You the inside man? The man with the plan?"

She leans against the wall, her arms and ankles crossed while she watches the guy eyefuck her. It makes her skin crawl but she pretends to be unaffected.

"Inside man huh? Yeah that's me." he responds his dark eyes holding her gaze steadily. The deep pits drilling into her, searching for something. Jameson nods thoughtfully, "So you come in, kick the tires. Check for weak links?"

"We don't need to look for weak links Red. You're all the weak links. It's why we eradicate towns like yours. You're weak." He explains in an elementary school teacher tone. Jameson tilts her head slightly and asks, "If we're weak links how'd we get the drop on you? I mean lil ol' me walked up and killed your girlfriend. I mean, she didn't even have a chance against me."

A switch is flipped in the man and the room's temperature increases. A heat radiates of the man in the center of the room. A ripple of tension rolls off him. Jameson feels the fire of his gaze go from lust to rage causing goose bumps to flare up her arms.

"Bea would've ripped you apart with her bare hands." He growls roughly, the gravel of his voice full of sharp edges. Jameson smiles and says, "Don't you mean bare teeth? Oh No, wait bear teeth. Lik b, e, a, r. Bear teeth, get it?"

The guy lunges but can't move from his spot, the chains clank loudly and his shoulders audibly pop as tries to reach for Jameson. Rick steps forward his hand resting on his revolver, the urge to kill the threat rolls through his lean frame. Tense muscles and twitching fingers. Jameson stands completely still, her eyes and body unaffected by his reaction. She shoves down her desire to step back from the threat.

"Tiny I thought you had a sense of humor. Kinda disappoints me. I was looking forward to the banter." Jameson says with an exaggerated pout. "Ok so Bea was your girl or… whatever. Was she you second in command also? Or is it Cuckoo for Cocoa puffs?"

His body relaxes some but doesn't simmer completely. Jameson cocks her head to the side and raises a questioning eyebrow. Tiny cracks his neck and rolls his shoulders as if shaking off the tension. "You're not asking the right questions." He states flatly his eyes bored.

Jameson looks over his large frame, his shaggy blonde hair is dirty and the edge of a tattoo peeks out from under his sleeve on his arm. Thick cords of muscle run down his forearms, covered in light scars. Rick shifts off the wall and asks, "What would the right questions be?"

"That wouldn't be fair. Me telling you the questions and the answers." He replies, his head tilting to the ceiling as if exasperated by their stupidity.

Jameson sighs and says, "Let's cut the bullshit. How many of you are there? When are they coming?"

Smiling he replies, "Bingo, when are we coming because there's no stopping us and you know that huh Red?"

"I know that idiocy knows no bounds." She replies with a smirk, "I also know that humans are greedy little pigs and I know that evil wears the face of man. What do you think Tiny? Is your boss greedy? Or just evil? Out to kill?"

Nodding he states thoughtfully, "I'd say he doesn't even bother with the face. Why hide what's beautiful?"

Jameson cocks and eyebrow, "Evil's beautiful?"

" 'course. Take for instance _when_ I get outta these cuffs I will splay you open, inside out. Turn you into one of those biology 101 dissections. Seeing you spread open, all exposed, it will be…. beautiful." His eyes slide down her short frame stopping at her groin for an uncomfortable length of time. Jameson's skin was crawling at the words and the images caused by his description.

Jameson hums and coolly states, "Charming. So that's what you do huh? Eradicate towns? Go in murder, torture, kill?"

Tiny guffaws and nods, "Yeah. I mean you saw the signs before. Did you like the courthouse stairs? I thought it looked like you enjoyed it. I mean despite the puking." Jameson's blood cools at the statement and she can't stop her face from tightening in fear. They've been following them since the very moment they stepped into the first slaughtered town. The feelings of eyes burning holes into her back were spot on. They've seen everything.

"I was upset I didn't get to met you then but you all had to get caught up in that military compound. That was fuckin' entertaining Red." He says with a grin and amused eyes. Jameson glances at Rick who is grinding his teeth angrily and audibly. When she returns her eyes to the man chained to the floor Jameson sees his dark eyes taking in her uncontainable surprise. "How cute, you thought you lost us huh?"

Her eyes silently asks Rick what next. The constable shifts slightly, crossing his arms defensively and says, "So you followed us all the way from there? Why?"

"Why not? We saw a challenge and we took it. We watched you guys destroy that camp. Jesus, Red you have excellent aim with that rifle of yours and I totally thought they were gonna catch you on that rooftop but you evaded them. Then you saved the day, going all Rambo on the town. Genius and hot. My only question is why did you look so sad to escape? I didn't understand the tears." Tiny asks the honesty in his tone throwing her but the amusement in his eyes raises her hackles. He knows her buttons. The sore spots of her psyche.

Jameson feels a lump form in her throat but she holds strong, refusing to react or look away. Rick clears his throat and tries to take the heat of Jameson, "I don't understand the point. Why follow for that long and come this far? Just for supplies?"

"Well that and the people. Look we enjoy what we do. We like to hunt, fuck and kill. There's no grand plan or secret mission. We hunt, we capture and we kill. Sometimes we keep what we capture. I kinda wanna keep you Red."

"I don't think my teeth are sharp enough for you," she mutters while crossing her arms, unable to keep from feeling defensive. Rick nods to the door and knocks for the guard to unlock the door.

"Oh Come on Red. Don't go yet! We just started talkin'!" the chained man exclaims with a gruff laugh, his dark eyes give her chills. They slide over as if planning the ways to pick her apart.

Abraham peers in through the tiny window in the metal door and unlocks the two deadbolts. Jameson and Rick enter the kitchen of the house and find Daryl, Michonne and Glenn. They all turn to see two very worried expressions.

"We're fucked." Jameson says with a sigh, hopping onto the kitchen counter. Rick rolls his eyes at her, "We aren't fucked but we have some major problems to discuss."

* * *

That evening the exterior patrollers fail to come back after their rounds. Jameson, Daryl and Michonne are sent out to look for them as the sun approaches the horizon. They have an hour before it is took dark and they call it quiets. Ten minutes into their search Jameson finds one of the guards hanging upside down from a large tree. Two walkers are feasting on the man's face and arms. Bones stripped of flesh and sticky blood covers the ground. His name is Jared and he happens to be the man responsible for Jameson coming to Alexandria.

"Fuck," Jameson grunts while stabbing one walker in the back of his head, the crunch of bone makes her cringe. She averts her eyes from the ravaged corpse of a once familiar face.

"Keep an eye out while cut him down," Daryl grumbles as he climbs the tree quickly. Jared is lowered to the ground and pulled away from the walker's bodies.

"Any sign of Patty?" Michonne asks Daryl as he looks at the tracks on the ground.

"Got at least five other people beside Jared and these fuckers." He points at the walkers. Jameson looks over Jared's body, her nose wrinkles in disgust. They tortured him before they killed him. He has multiple stab wounds and his throat is cut. They hung him up like a giant piñata for walkers to eat.

"Keep lookin for her?" Jameson's asks as she scans the woods for the others. She feels like they have eyes on them and she isn't sure if its paranoia or a gut feeling. Daryl grunts, "She's prolly dead but don't feel right not lookin'. Le's keep going, then come back for his body."

The trio kept walking through the dense trees dispersing a large number of walkers along the way. Jameson was getting a terrible feeling in her gut as they kept walking. She moves quickly through the brush when she hears a wet tearing sound and walkers snarls. The sight before her causes all the air to rush out of her body. Patty has been tied to a tree, her stomach is torn open and spilling onto the forest floor. Two walkers are feeding on the viscera while Patty watches. Her beaten face drips blood onto the heads of the rotten corpse below. When Jameson walks closer Patty head raises, her mouth falling open with a whimper.

"Goddamnit," Daryl growls running over a killing the two walkers before place a hand on Patty cheek, "Sorry girl." She nods and whispers, "P-please."

Daryl plunges his blade into her temple while holding her cheek affectionately. Jameson watches while tears roll down her cheeks. Michonne is pacing, her sword out glinting in the sunlight, just praying for something to show up to kill. The rage for what these people have done is burning through her and soon she's going to explode. Michonne is aware the people coming for them are terrible but the scenes they've discovered are horrific. They need to find this group otherwise Alexandria and everyone inside will be destroyed.

Daryl cuts the ropes holding Patty and lays her on the ground. He pulls the long sleeved flannel off the walker and wraps it around her stomach, holding her middle together. The plaid fabric turns red instantly.

"I'll carry 'er to Jared, then you guys are gonna have to take her while I get him." He says roughly as he hoists her into his arms, his arms and chest already covered in blood. Jameson and Michonne keep watch as they walk back to Jared. They move slow and steady so no one can get the jump on them. The last thing they need is to be taken by surprise. The other group is most likely in the area, probably even watching them. The hair is standing up on the back of Jameson's neck as they walk cautiously back to Jarred's body.

Once at Jared body Daryl does the same for him, wrapping his face and torso in a walker shirt. The grisly sight makes even the rednecks strong stomach lurch. Jameson carries Patty by herself, the woman was smaller than her not to mention the loss of her entire abdomen. She tries not to think about the reason why she can lift her so easily. It turns her stomach.

As they move toward town Jameson feels the woman's blood soaking into her clothing, dripping down her arms and legs. Her eyes burn with tears and she stumbles a few times as her vision blurs. Daryl watches his wife struggle to carry on but sees her resolve to continue.

When they arrive at the gates the guard looks horrified. They enter quickly and Rick is called to meet them at the clinic. Philip opens the door when he sees the bloody bodies in their arms. His nurse Sara lays down a few sheets to wrap the bodies in. After James lays Patty down Sara runs away and can be heard throwing up in the bathroom. Rick arrives and sits down heavily while watching Daryl and Jameson wrap the two fallen residents up, the blood soaking through the sheets quickly. Jameson is taking slow even breaths as she tries to calm herself down.

"Was it them?" Rick asks quietly his eyes strained. Daryl grunts an affirmative and says, "Butchered 'em. Left for walkers."

Michonne says angrily, "Patty was still alive, tied up and torn to shreds. Daryl had to.." Jameson lets out a sob before she can stop herself. Clenching her eyes shut and biting her lip she falls back on her ass next to Patty's body. If her hands weren't drenched in blood she'd cover her face but settles for keeping her eyes shut tightly. She feels someone wrap their arms around her and recognizes Ricks frame. He holds her while Daryl finishes wrapping Jared up in cotton. Rick whispers, "Lets get ya cleaned up Jameson." She sniffs loudly and nods against his shoulder. He helps her up and aims her down the hall. Rick takes her into the bathroom Sara just vacated and turns the faucet on, his hands holding a cloth under the stream.

"Stick your arms under the faucet and I'll clean your face." Rick drawls quietly, his gentle hands wiping down her cheeks. When she looks up into the mirror she sees her tear stained face splattered with blood. Jameson doesn't even remember how she got so covered with the sticky fluid but squeezes her eyes shut from the gory sight. She needs a full shower but can tell Rick is trying to comfort her in some way.

"Thanks Rick," she whispers while watching him wring out the cloth again.

"Figure ya need a shower but at least some of its off for your walk home." He says roughly, his sharp blue eyes watching her in the mirror.

Daryl enters the bathroom and Jameson sees he is just as covered. They both need to showers and a change of clothes before they talk over the next steps in protecting the town. The other group is coming for them and it seems as if it will be sooner rather than later. There is a heavy tension between the three standing in the bathroom looking at each other in the mirror and nothing is going to relieve it until the vicious group is put down.

* * *

After interrogating the prisoners and losing two of their patrollers a decision is made to send another scouting group out to see if the violent group is settling into the area. The scouting team consists of Jameson, Daryl, Jack, Michonne and Abraham. Rick isn't taking any chances sending them under manned. The five of them are their most reliable and battle tested fighters as well as stealthy. Their orders are to only survey the lay of the land but if they have the opportunity to take the group out they will do it. There is no way of knowing how many may be in the area since the prisoners haven't spoken much. The craziest of the three died the night before after chewing through his own tongue, suffocating himself on blood and torn tissue. Abraham found him soon after he had changed. Rick isn't sure if it was his plan or if he truly was just a nutjob. Either way they are down to two prisoners to squeeze for information. No one is very upset by it.

He stands at the gate watching Jack and Abraham say good-bye to their respective loved ones. Daryl and Jameson stand together joking about something, Daryl smirking down at his wife while tucking hair behind her ear. Michonne strolls up with her sword over her shoulder, a tiny smile slides onto her face when she sees Rick. He feels his body relax at just the sight of her and can't believe it took them so long to figure their shit out.

"Hey," Rick rasps reaching a hand out, circling his fingers around her wrist affectionately, pulling her closer. "Got everythin' ya need?"

Michonne nods and glances at the others before stepping towards Rick, their chests touching. Rick cups her face and says roughly, "Ya be safe and come back to me ya hear?"

Michonne nods against his palm and kisses him softly, "You just keep these walls up while we're gone." She smiles and places a hand on his chest, his strong heart pounding under her palm. "We'll be back before ya know it."

Rick nods, bending down to kiss her again before stepping back to say good-bye to the others. He hugs Daryl and Jameson before shaking Abraham and Jack's hands. "Take care of each other. If it's too dangerous, if ya feel like anythin's off, come back." Rick tells the whole group before nodding his chin to the guards at the gate. The large gate slides open with a rattle and the scouting party exits quickly. Jameson and Michonne dispatch the few walkers lining up in the road easily. Rick watches through the iron bars as the group heads out into the forest. He gets one last glimpse of the people he calls family before they disappear into the brush. Dropping his chin to his chest all Rick can do is pray for their safe return and a quick end to the conflicts between groups.

* * *

**Thank you for reading, favoriting and reviewing! I enjoy hearing from fans!**


	55. Chapter 54

**Thank all for reading, reviewing and favoriting! I enjoy hearing from you. So happy everybody is enjoying my stories :)**

**I don't own the walking dead its characters or story lines. The OC and non canon story lines are mine. **

**Again Thank you for all the kind words and encouragement. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

The scouting group finds the Crazies hunkering down in a junkyard on the wrong side of the tracks. Jameson feels it is pretty fitting locale for a group of vicious animals out to kill. It is horror movie level ominous. She says as much to the group, which makes them all slightly uncomfortable. Daryl of course can see the humor in it because that's Jameson. Finding a way to get through a difficult situation. She is a survivor and part of surviving is learning to cope with and handle the horrors of what life is now. Hell even before the shit hit the fan life wasn't always peaches and cream. Both Daryl and Jameson know first hand how shitty things can be.

They watch from under a water tower on a hill in the distance. The overgrown field is concealing their prone bodies. Jameson peers through her binoculars while others use their riflescopes.

Daryl rasps a quiet, "Gonna be hard t'get in and a mess when we do. Lots a hidey holes in there."

Jameson huffs a frustrated breath and nods. She looks at the tall chain-link, which is reinforced with corrugated metal. The twelve foot fences are topped with spiraled razor wire and adorned with human heads on pikes. The crazy freaks with  
Mad Max vehicles and handmade weaponry are also enjoy showing off their kills. The fences are decorated with their prizes. Rib ages and femur bones strew along the barrier and hanging off light poles. They remind Jameson of some kind of twisted mobiles adorned with bone and gore.

The vehicles the scouting group can see are outfitted with the metal spikes and snow plow fronts. They are covered in gore from hitting walkers or whatever else they chose to run down. Daryl counts eight exterior guards as well as two raised scouts on the roof and on the crane. They have a view of the whole area and are in a location not easily avoided. He growls angrily at their set up. In a way he is envious because the damn place seems to be impenetrable. It gives him ideas of what they should look into for Alexandria.

"We need to get some scout spots like these." Jameson mumbles to Daryl. He smirks at her similar thought process and nods. Jameson counts at least ten addition people inside on the grounds but can't see the majority of the complex due to rusted out vehicles and overall metal junk littering the grounds.

"What now?" Jack whispers, "We stayin to scout or we headin back? Daylight wastin' if we're hoofin it back."

Daryl chews his cheek and weighs their options. "Le's head back. Don' like bein this close to these fuckers. Le's find a place to regroup."

Jameson agrees wholeheartedly. Not much puts her on edge like other survivors. After everything she has been through the most horrific have been involving other living people. The walkers are horrible and terrifying but the other survivors are worse. Living people have the choice to do what they do unlike walkers who are only ruled by baser functions. Feed. That's all they know and do. Living people should be more evolved than that. They should have a morality that comes with making decisions. It is when that morality is lacking that things go horribly wrong.

The group crawls back down the hill out of the view of the Crazies spotters. Daryl and Abraham took point while Jack took the back. Jameson snorts at the men's obvious alpha male formation surrounding the women folk. Michonne cocks an eyebrow silently asking Jameson, 'Seriously?'

She rolls her eyes while shrugging and goes back to scanning their surroundings. Her head swivels while searching for any movement of shadow or flashing of color. The area is rundown bungalows and tiny tin can trailers. Knee high grass scattered with trash and dead bodies, skeletal remains of rotting walkers. The scouting team moves quickly through an alleyway behind a row of one-bedroom town homes. They skim past broken rusting swing sets and overturned patio furniture. Daryl is tense from head to toe. Jameson walks behind him and can see the stiff line of his broad shoulders draped in leather, wings spread wide. He's crouching low while stalking forward. His narrowed eyes were cutting from side to center to side. A constant scan of the urban sprawl. Daryl pauses at the end of the alley way and peers around each corner. They are twelve miles from Alexandria. It will take them a few hours of stealth moving but it's only a fifteen-minute drive. They could come home to nothing. It is a frightening realization that has them moving quickly.

Seeing the clear streets they continue on their path home. The winding road takes them out of town and into the woods. They travel along side the road in the dense green ferns and ancient pines. The ground padded with millions of pine needles and low undergrowth. Leaving no trails behind them, Daryl leads them over a low inclining mountain and into another suburb. Soon enough they begin to see the outskirts of the town the safe zone lays near. It is a welcoming sight and also affords them a view of Alexandria's sky. No smoke can be seen and there are no sounds of chaos. Jameson glances at Daryl with a look of relief. He sees her let out a deep breath as they trek further towards home. Daryl was pretty sure they weren't coming home to disaster but terrible things can happen quickly and he never takes anything for granted, especially after the fall of the prison. It taught him no matter how safe you feel, nothing is completely safe or permanent. No matter how much he'd like it to be.

They round a corner and Jameson's sees something that makes her smile. Michonne sees her and asks, "What?"

Jameson points out the truck parked on the side of the road. It brought back memories of Jack and her as kids. The large ice cream truck sat half on a curb in front of a gas station. Jameson approaches and peeks inside the back of the truck.

"I think all the rocket pops are melted by now Jamesie." Jack drawls while smirking at her. Jameson rolls her eyes and says, "Thanks Jack for letting me down gentle. I was getting my hopes up."

Daryl snorts and hops inside saying, "Might be snacks though."

Jameson hops in also and rummages around for anything handy. She finds bags of peanuts and granola. Daryl pulls out a cash box and upon opening finds a small revolver. He wiggles it to Jack and says, "Not all rocket pops melt Jackie boy."

Jack chuckles and holds up a hand, "I stand corrected."

Jameson looks through the glove box and finds a pack of smokes and a light. "Dibs!" She brags to Daryl with bright eyes causing him to grumble.

They hop out and continue on their way back home. Abraham is chatting with Jack about some Private that thought juggling live grenades was a good idea and blew himself up. Jameson wrinkles her nose and scoffs, "Jarheads."

Jameson is watching their surroundings and suddenly it feels as if they walked into a wall of rotten meat. She clicks her tongue causing Daryl to freeze and look back.

"Smell that?" she whispers causing him to tilt his head. Jameson watches as he eyes widen slightly and he starts looking around for the source of the atrocious smell. The sounds follow soon after, the shuffling of feet and growls of the undead. The scouting group moves down an alleyway to avoid the sound. As Daryl reaches the end he can see the herd passing through the area.

"Back," he hissed motioning for them to retreat. Finding themselves behind an old movie theater, Daryl leads them inside. Jameson turns on her flashlight to see what they just walked into. They see a long hallway leading to several different theater rooms. Searching the building and only finding a handful of walkers they move into the front of the building to see the herd passing by. The double set of heavily tinted doors allows them to see the gruesome parade without the dead seeing them.

"Fuck, they headed to Alexandria?" Jack asks scratching the back of his head anxiously. Jameson grumbles an irritated sound before stomping away. They seem to be stuck in a herd watching the threat march to their home, to their family. Daryl wanders over to her as she hops over the concession stand counter and begins rooting around for food.

"YES!" she quietly celebrates while dancing around with a handful of candy bars and boxes of Swedish fish. Michonne runs over yanking a chocolate bar out of her hand. Jameson lays everything on the counter and opens a candy bar, biting into the slightly stale but still amazing treat. Michonne is half way through hers while licking her fingers and moaning. All three men are watching them in amusement. Jameson mumbles through a mouthful of caramel, "Wha?"

Daryl snorts and grabs a bar, breaking off a piece before handing the rest over to Jack. Walking over to Jameson, Daryl smirks while wiping chocolate off her chin.

"Damn darlin' ya hungry?" Daryl drawls while chewing his candy. Michonne is moaning at the last bite of hers before licking her fingers clean. Jameson chews thoughtfully and says, "As I've said before chocolate makes everything better."

Abraham watches the herd still passing, "This sucks a huge bag of dicks. Where they all comin' from?"

Jack laughs quietly and glances over his shoulder to see the dead still shuffling past. "No idea but I hope Sasha's in the tower warnin' everybody," Jack replies finishing eating. They all move to the concession stand to talk over what they saw and what to do with both the herd and the Crazies.

"We got 'bout two hours of good daylight. 'nother half hour of dusk. If we head back we might meet up with the tail end of the herd." Daryl rasps then adds, "If we wait til mornin' the herd might get in to the safe zone or the others may attack by the time we get there."

"If we do go tonight we might not even be able to get into the town. The walls could be covered in walkers." Michonne remarks from her spot on the counter, her leg lazily swinging back and forth. Jameson plucks at her bottom lip nervously thinking and working through their options. Daryl watches his wife as the gears in her head turn.

"Watcha thinkin' Jamesie?" Jack asks from his spot leaning against the popcorn popper. She shrugs and says, "We gotta get back to help. Maybe… maybe we can get a car, cause a diversion to draw them away from town. Get inside after they start headin' away."

Daryl smirks and nods while looking out the window to see the fading light. "We'd gotta get something fast."

Jameson's eyes light up and she hops off the counter excitedly. "Who wants ice cream?"

They look at her confused for a moment before Abraham announces, "Well fuck me sideways if that ain't the best idea I've heard all week. Think the music works to?"

"Probably if we get it runnin'" Daryl says and adds, "Need a bunch a gas."

"Hey…" Jameson pauses and chews her lip before saying, "What if… what if we aimed the herd for the others? Like subcontracted our own undead army?"

Michonne's face breaks into a wide grin before she looks at the others who seem to be thinking over the idea. Abraham smirks and Jameson squeezes her shoulder, "Yeah sure you weren't military?" Jameson laughs and shakes her head before turning toward Daryl. "Do you think a herd that size would overwhelm them?" Daryl who is chewing his lip while playing with a zippo, grunting, "Maybe. Reckon it might do."

"Let's go see if the trucks even works," Jack suggests while shoving the bottles of water and food they found under the counter.

"I'm gonna check the break room and office for stuff," Jameson says jogging off to the employee entrance. Michonne follows her to help search the lockers and the manager's desk. They find some over the counter pain medicine and a first aid kit. Inside the lockers they discover a few unopened boxes of cup of noodles as well as a jar of pickles.

"Who the fuck brings a whole jar of pickles to work?" Jameson asks Michonne while a raised eyebrow. Michonne snickers while shoving it into her bag, "No idea but I'll take 'em."

After joining the men back in the lobby they group heads out the backdoor. The herd has passed them by and allows them to move easily back to the large ice cream truck they found abandoned. Daryl gets to work on the engine while Jack and Michonne hunt down enough fuel to get them back home with time to lose any followers, dead or alive. It will be a feat to acquire that much gas but they are determined to help the town as well as take the other group down. Jameson and Abraham keep watch over Daryl who is concentrating on the engine before him. She watches him crawling over the large front end, his body bent under the hood into the large engine block.

'So fuckin' hot,' she thinks while checking out his ass, her head cocked to the side.

"S'posed to be on watch." Abraham jokes while giving her a shit eating grin. Jameson huffs and says, "I can't help it. You see the way he dresses? Bending over in front of me? He's askin' for it. What's a girl to do? Not look?"

Abe laughs gruffly and glances back at Daryl and shrugs a shoulder, "I can see it, I'd do him." Jameson snorts and bumps shoulders with him before returning to watching their surroundings.

After twenty minutes of working over the engine Daryl moves into he front seat, pulling wires out from under the dashboard. He strips the appropriate wires to hotwire the beast and finally gets the vehicle to turn over.

"Booyah," he shouts from the truck and looks over at Jameson looking like a kid on Christmas. She smirks and looks down the street to see if Michonne and Jack are heading back. They are walking down the tiny residential street carrying two large gas cans that seem full. Jameson sees a couple walkers heading their way and slides her rifle behind her back. She pulls out her trusty machete and approaches them slowly. Kicking one in the knee causing it to trip the other she brings her blade down twice in quick succession, killing both gruesome corpses. After cleaning the blade off on their clothing she puts her blade away and returns to Abraham's side to see the others returning.

"Ok we got the gas to collect the herd and head back to the sickos or if Alexandria is clear to enter we can meet up with Rick, go over everything before we go balls to the wall on our own." Abraham says while climbing into the driver's seat apparently taking the lead. Jack fills the tank and puts the extra gas in the back of the truck. After everyone is loaded up Daryl pulls out his smokes, lighting one behind a cupped hand and drawls through smoke, "Le's head home. If we can get in I'd like to talk to Rick. I think it'll work but I wanna plan more, get a set route to and from, more gas just in case. Prolly do it tonight to keep 'em from seein' us comin'."

Abraham turns the engine over and pulls the large vehicle off the curb and turns it around. Jameson gets the back door closed and hollers to the men in the front, "Close your doors. Don't wanna loose the two prettiest faces in the safe zone."

Daryl snorts while Abraham flexes one of his giant tree trunk arms, "What about these guns? These babies would be grieved over." Everyone laughs loudly and watches their surroundings change from lower class housing to the McMansions as they near the safe zone. The closer they get to home the more rotting bodies they find. The engine is loud enough to draw attention so they may not even need the ice cream melody. Walkers start turning toward them and stumble into the road. Abraham is taking a roundabout way into town to get a feel of how the herd has hit the area. They are still unaware if the large group of undead even hit town but they know if they aren't careful the truck may end up leading it there now.

Jameson is watching but also thinking about the best and safest possible plan to take out the other group. She thinks about the stories she has heard from the family about the prison and infamous Governor. She recalls them telling her a few of his tactics that might work for them. They're dirty tricks and probably on the wrong side of the morality line but the group they are facing aren't exactly moral. Jameson decides she will discuss it with Daryl and Rick if not all of the others.

"Ok we got a bunch of followers we gotta lose 'fore we head to the gates." Abraham hollers over the loud engine. He takes a sharp turn and heads away from the town, the dead begin meandering after them, the small road funneling them away from the town. "Take a left!" Daryl shouts as he watches the group following them starts to fade from view. The truck turns again and heads back to town without the large group of dead. As they approach the gates they see a lot of dead walkers but it seems the herd that was at the walls were pulled away from the trucks engine. Daryl hangs out and waves to Sasha's in the tower who lets the guards know they are friendlies. The large gate is pulled open and Abraham pulls the beast of a truck inside.

Rick is standing there with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Y'all pick up a summer job?" Rick drawls sauntering to the large truck, "Ya took the herd off our walls, that the plan?"

"Yeah we saw them headin' this way." Daryl rasps and adds, "We gotta talk." Rick nods and motions for them to head to his house. Jameson walks with Michonne and sees Carl standing with Judith. Michonne reaches into her bag and wags a candy bar at Carl. With wide eyes he snatches the treat from her and gasps, "Seriously? Where'd ya find it?"

"Movie theater. Got a few more BUT I'm goin' to ration them to you. I know what you do with large quantities of chocolate." Michonne remarks with knowing smirk. Carl laughs and shakes his head, "I'll never eat chocolate pudding again!"

Jameson's says, "I gotta hear this story when we're all done talking about what we found."

* * *

"So you said you might have a plan?" Rick asks leaning against the fireplace, his arms crossed. Daryl grunts, "Darlin'." Jameson looks up from wiping and sharpening her machete and says, "We take the ice cream truck and collect every dead bastard out there and take 'em for a field trip."

Rick tilts his head slightly and drawls, "Explain."

"We drive them straight to their gates. Let the dead do all the heavy lifting. Go in after and take out any survivors." She explains and says, "I know y'all don't like talking about the fall of the prison but what worked when that guy attacked? He used walkers right?"

Rick's eyes darken as she continues to talk and he shifts uncomfortably. She can see all the original members from the prison get anxious. Feeling bad she leans forward her elbows on her knees, her hands clasps, "I know it's a shitty tactic. I know its…. dirty but these people… they don't fuckin' deserve any leniency. They slaughter innocent people. They… that town... Patty and Jarred. Sending an army of undead to their front gates isn't half of what the deserve."

Rick nods and clears his throat, "I don't disagree and I think it's a good plan. I think I can speak for everyone when we say we aren't second guessing you its just a difficult time to think about. When would we do this?"

"Soon." Daryl speaks up his hand stroking Jameson's lower back covertly, "I say tonight. We gotta get the herd while it's here and before they make a move on us."

"Ok who goes?" Rick asks looking around at his family. "And what vehicle? That truck y'all brought back?"

"Yeah I think it's engine is loud enough to pull in the walkers but if we need the extra sound it has the speaker outside." Abraham describes while cleaning his rifle, his large hands pulling apart the little pins and springs.

"I'll go," Jack speaks up, "If we gotta we can take out any exterior patrolmen and that's right up my alley."

"Patrolperson," Rosita quips with a grin. Jameson snickers under breathe and says, "I'll go. I'm quiet and quick if we gotta take out security plus anywhere Jack goes I go."

"Guess I'm goin' too." Daryl drawls while poking his wife in the ribs, "Ain't goin' no where without me, woman."

Rick nods and asks, "Just the three of you are should we have a second vehicle?"

Abraham nods and says, "I think we should. Pull in both sides of the herd, get them to circle the whole complex. Once there they will be attracted to the sounds and smells from inside. The fences are chain link and reinforced but that number of dead should push 'em over."

Rick nods and ask, "Second group?"

"Obviously me," Abraham says with a grin, "I'm not missing out on a covert op."

Rosita and Michonne are also included in Abraham's group. The rest of the group discusses the plan while Rick sends a few people out to prepare the vehicles. Sasha and John get both the truck and the large pick up loaded with gas and supplies in case they can't head back to town right away. Daryl is on edge with the idea of having Jameson outside the walls at night surrounded by dead while going straight at the dangerous group but knows she won't back down. All he can do is go with and keep her safe. Jack is pouring over the maps with Abraham and Rick to develop a planned route and back up shelters if they need to hide out while the herd takes out the group. They are leaving within the hour in order to round up the herd and get them moving toward the Crazies. If everything works out they will hit the junkyard a few hours before dawn to keep hidden in the cover of darkness. Daryl sketches out a layout of the junkyard, its surrounding areas and where the guards were that he remembers. Jameson is preparing both Daryl's and her packs, loading them into the truck as well as collecting any weapons they may need.

* * *

It is after midnight when both vehicles park at the gates to head out. The herd is still milling around the area and will easily be collected. They regroup at the gate and double-check their plan and backups. Rick gives Daryl and Jameson a hug before he gives them the fatherly speech, "Be safe. Don't take any crazy risk ok? I know you're both determined to take this group out but I want everyone back in one piece ok?"

"Will do Bossman," Daryl says with a smirk. Rick rolls his eyes and claps him on the back before moving to the other group to see they are all set. Daryl, Jack and Jameson hop into the ice cream truck, turning the loud engine over as the gate rolls open. John and Sasha exit to clear the path for both vehicles and step aside for them to exit. Jameson waves to Carl and Rick as they drive out and then looks over at Daryl, "You think this will work?"

"Reckon it'll do some damage at least." He responds while swerving around a few walkers to get them to follow instead of taking them out. Abraham is following in the truck but soon takes a turn in order to collect more walkers for their undead army. Both vehicles drive slow enough to gain attention and a large following. They drive parallel to each other on different roads allowing walkers from both side of town to join in the middle. Soon the dead can be heard over the loud engine and some bang against the tall metal truck.

"We're a mile away." Jack says while glancing at the map, "We go right up here and circle around to hit the junkyard."

"Then we park by that Texaco and take out the guards right?" Jameson confirms even though she knows it's the plan. She's feeling nervous about leaving the truck while followed by possibly hundreds of walkers. It is an incredible risk but it should pay out.

'Hopefully.' She thinks wryly.

"Yeah. Ya ok?" Daryl asks looking over at his wife's tense face. She smiles and nods, "Yeah just… we need this to work."

"It'll be fine. We will be quick and quiet. Daryl will speed up so we got a head start and we got a good narrow alleyway to run down back to the truck. It's blocked off at the end so it shouldn't be a problem." Jack explains shoving the map into his cargo pants. His rifle is on his back and large machete in his hand. Jameson is using her rifle and will hopefully be able to snipe the groups spotters from a far distance to keep them from being eaten by their our weaponized herd.

Daryl crosses the street that signals their need to move faster. He floors it to get them a head start from the trailing walkers and turns a corner to loose them. Putting the truck in neutral and pulling the wires apart causes the vehicle coast to the Texaco and is hidden by the large brick structure. All three hop out quickly and run to the alleyway leading toward the junkyard. Jameson's heart is pounding fast and her breath comes in short pants. They've planned for unknowns but anything could go wrong while surrounded by a herd. It takes only one walker to distract the whole herd and change its path. The trio is running to the junkyard and finally they get a glimpse of the tall walls. The gruesome body parts and gore decorating the complex. There is already a good size group of walkers moving into the area and a few shouts can be heard from inside the walls. Jameson can see a few men on the outside walls shooting at the walkers. The sounds of yelling and gunfire can be heard over the groans and snarls.

She climbs on top of a large SUV and lies down prone to get a shot at any of the guards. Jack and Daryl keep watch to allow her time to snipe out any targets. The other group from Alexandria should be circling the complex and setting up on the other side. Rosita is the sniper of the group and is almost as good of shot as Jameson.

Jameson finds the scout in the tower and takes him out quickly. The bullet tears through his chest and into his heart. Her sharp green eyes move to the other men outside the fence and she begins shooting anything moving near the walls.

"Gotta go soon James." Daryl remarks as he shoots a few walkers coming to close for his liking. Jack is stabbing a few that approach her from the side. She takes out three men outside the walls and then aims at the large gate to see if she can hit anyone inside. Taking her time she shoots one more man, hitting him in the gut instead of the head hoping he will turn while inside the complex before anyone notices.

"Ok James we gotta go now," Jack says loudly as he sees a large group coming toward them. "NOW James!"

Sliding off the car she sees Daryl collecting his bolts and then returning to her side. They run toward the alleyway but find it blocked with walkers. Jack motions for them to move in another direction and they begin running. It is dark but the half moon is reflecting off the clouds to give them some ambient lighting. The sounds of rapid gunfire and screaming can be heard from the junkyard. Jameson can hear the sounds of the fence being pounded on and then the sound of an explosion. Looking back Daryl sees a large fire bomb rise out of the complex and looks over at Jameson and Jack while they jog down a tiny residential street toward their truck. Jack raises an eyebrow and asks, "You think that was our people or theirs?"

"No idea hopefully Abraham brought some party favors for them." Jameson remarks with a smile as her feet pound on the pavement. The trio turns another corner and finds a large group of stragglers coming toward all the noise. Daryl sees their bloody mouths gaping open looking for dinner.

"Fuck," Daryl hisses turning them down another street. "C'mon!"

"There!" Jack hollers pointing to another alleyway that may work for them. A few dead come toward them but Jameson and Jack take them out quickly while Daryl kills a few dead men following them. They hop over a picket fence and cross through a ramshackle backyard, finding themselves a couple blocks from the gas station.

The groans and snarls surrounding them are almost deafening. Jameson jumps over a broken bicycle and a hands shoots up from the ground, yanking her face first into the packed dirt earth. Spots flare behind her eyelids and her head explodes in pain. She loses consciousness for a split second. When she opens her eyes she sees Jack pulling the dead walker away and yanking her to her feet. "Ya good?" He asks as they start moving again. Jameson nods, fighting through the dizziness as they run toward the truck.

As Jack cross the street he sees another group coming to them and starts hacking his way through it to get them to safety.

"GO Jameson!" he hollers stabbing another corpse. Jameson runs across the street and provides cover fire for her husband and brother. Daryl jumps into the drivers seat to get the truck running as Jack jogs through the dead surrounding them.

"Get in James!" he screams at her. Jameson yanks the back door of the truck open and jumps inside holding it open for her brother while stabbing the rotting head trying to get inside with her.

Jack kills a walker before turning to jump into the large truck.

"That was a close…." Jacks starts to say while pulling the door closed but his piercing scream finishes the sentence. Jameson watches in horror as a walker bites down on Jack's left hand, snapping off three of his fingers with a sickening crunch. He kicks the walker in the chest and slams the door shut, growling while holding his bleeding appendage. Jameson screams, "Jack! Fuck, Jack no!"

He falls onto the floor, "Goddamit. Fuck. James. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Fuck."

"Jack lay down. Daryl give me your belt and hold his arm." She demands as she pulls out her machete. Daryl's eyes are wide as he sees Jack's hand gushing blood, torn tissue and exposed bone. Jameson is wrecked by the sight, her heart is visibly breaking in front of his eyes. He yanks the belt off and hands it over to Jameson. She winds it around the crease of his elbow, pulling at the broken in leather.

"Jameson no it's too, late." Jack says his face wet with tears. "Tell Carol..."

"Tell her yourself Jack. We are doin' this." Jameson growls while tightening the belt tourniquet, cutting the blood flow off. Walkers have surrounded the truck, thumping and banging on the sides. Daryl's shouts, "We got go James. Can you do this? I got drive us outta here."

"Yes go, go, go!" She shouts over the growling undead, yanking the belt tighter, his arm going pale. Jack is howling and trying to talk Jameson out of cutting off his limb. "James stop its not gonna work. Please stop!"

"It'll work. Bite this and just hold on Jack, hold out for me please Jackie. I'm not loosing you. I'm not." She shoved her bandana in his mouth and stands up for leverage. Jameson placed a foot on his bleeding hand, holding his arm down as he screams in pain. Her body is trembling with adrenaline but she needs to pull this off. There's no time to panic. Taking to deep breath and bracing herself for it she raises the machete blade and brings it down hard and heavy into Jack's forearm. The sharp blade slices through his thick corded muscle and cracking through both forearm bones. Jameson gags at the sensation and the overwhelming copper smell that coats her tongue. Jack snarls out a scream that tears Jameson up inside.

The limb is severed after two cuts and bleeding all over the floor despite the tourniquet. Jack is letting out a high-pitched keening while Jameson packs the wound with her shirt and a towel in the back. Daryl is gripping the steering wheel tight enough to break open his dry knuckles. Blood trickles between his fingers. He swerves the truck between groups of walking dead and avoids burned out vehicles. The sounds in the back are horrific and it's killing him to not be there for both of them but he can't stop driving. Jameson is squeezing the bloody limb so hard that Jack is whimpering and weakly struggling against the pain.

"I got you Jackie. Gonna be fine. Your gonna be ok." She is whispering against his temple as she clutches the shorn limb. Jameson can feel shudders run through his body. "Stay with me. Stay with big brother."

Jacks head lolls to the side, his eyes blinking slowly. "Jack open your eyes Jackie. I got ya." Jameson demands but Jacks head falls back as he blacks out.

"Jack!" She screams as his pale face gets paler. "Jack stay with me please. Don't go. Jackie! Don't go!"

* * *

**OH SHIT a Cliffhanger?! I know I suck a huge bag of dicks. (My favorite line from Abe this chapter fyi.)**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**


	56. Chapter 55

**So sorry for the cliff hanger but here is the second half picking up right after Jack's amputation. **

**I don't own the walking dead its characters/storylines. OC is mine and non canon storylines are also!**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and favoriting. Love you guys**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_"I got you Jackie. Gonna be fine. Your gonna be ok." She is whispering against his temple as she clutches the shorn limb. "Stay with me. Stay with big brother."_

_Jacks head lolls to the side, his eyes blinking slowly. "Jack open your eyes Jackie. I got ya." Jameson demands but Jacks head falls back as he passes out. _

_"Jack!" She screams as his pale face gets paler. "Jack stay with me please. Don't go. Jackie! Don't go!"_

* * *

Daryl is blinking back tears as he hears his wife begging Jack to live. He gets flashes of finding Merle dead, turned into a monster. Daryl feels the old familiar jolt of pain picturing his blade slam repeatedly into his brothers head. He wipes his burning eyes to see the road. His chest aches with such an intensity that he rubs it with his palm to try and dull the throb.

The ride is long and when they arrive at Alexandria the truck peels into town causing security to come running. Daryl slams on the brakes in front of the clinic and jumps out flinging the back door open. He gets a look of the blood covered interior and Jameson squeezing Jack's bloody stump and his amputated arm is laying limp on the floor. Jack's face is practically white and his eyes are closed. He looks dead but Daryl can see his chest moving.

There is a flurry of movement, Philip and his nurse, Sara, help move the large unconscious man inside while Jameson holds the wound with the soaked red cloth. Her arms and chest are covered in blood, her face is drawn and Daryl can see she's close to breaking down.

The doctor is pushing transfusions of blood, antibiotics and IV fluids while suturing up all the major arteries that were severed. He's hopeful Jameson got it quick enough but wary about giving her too much hope. Rosita comes in to help and they get Jameson out of the room. She's standing in the area set up as a waiting room.

"Darlin' lets get you cleaned up," Daryl says quietly while trying to catch her eye, dipping his head while holding her bicep. She looks up and shakes her head slowly. Instead of moving or answering she stands staring at the door holding her big brother. Jameson's hands are flexing into fists, open, close, open, close. The clinic door opens and Carol rushes in with Rick at her side. Carol bursts into tears when she sees Jameson covered in blood. Jack's blood.

"Is he?!" Carol gasps while Rick holds onto her. Jameson looks at her blankly and turns back to the door. She can't find a voice inside her hollow body. Jameson keeps replaying the sight of Jack's hand disappearing into the walker's mouth of broken teeth, the sound of cracking bones and what it felt like to cut his limb off. She sees the warm blood oozing through her fingers as she squeezed the jagged edge of his arm.

Suddenly the thick oppressive smell of copper makes her gut twist. She can taste it in the back of her throat, coating her tongue. Looking around wildly Jameson pushes past everyone, running into the front yard. Collapsing to her knees she heaves stomach acid up into the grass. Her body tries to rid itself of whatever toxic substance is making it ill but it's in her head. Daryl crouches next to her, a hand on her back letting her know she's not alone. She stays hunch over digging her hands into the grass and dirt as she wretches violently. Once done Jameson sits up, her eyes looking at her shaking hands. She tries to rub the blood off onto her thighs but it's dry and sticky. She becomes frantic scratching at her hands and arms while howling, "Get it off! I can't... I killed him. He's dead. Please Daryl. Get it off. It's everywhere. I killed my brother. I killed another brother Daryl!" Her voice getting more hysterical with every word, with every breath.

Daryl is encasing her with his broad chest and strong arms, rocking on the front lawn while people exit their homes to see the commotion. Jameson lets out gut wrenching sobs until her body has nothing left inside and begins taking in gasping whimpers. Daryl stands up while holding her and walks back into the clinic. He sees Carol being held by Maggie while Rick is exiting Jack's room. His face is tense but he says, "He's stable. Philip is optimistic it was done quick enough. Just gotta wait and see."

Jameson is tucked into Daryl's chest and nods as she hears the conversation. Daryl pulls back and frames her face, "Let's go home wash up and come back okay?"

Jameson swallows thickly and nods before looking over at Carol. She wants to go to her but she's covered in Jack's blood. Maggie sees her indecisive expression and shoos her toward the door. Daryl helps her home as she trips and stumbles over her feet. The day has been exhausting and ending with an emotional roller coaster.

"Ya did good Jameson. Ya saved him." Daryl tells her while helping her undress.

"He's not saved yet Daryl." She whispers hoarsely her eyes red and swollen. The usual natural blush has faded into pale drawn cheeks. "He could've had more time to say goodbye but I cut his arm off. All that pain could be for nothin'."

"No, ya saved him from turnin'. He'll make it. He's strong and ya got it fast enough. Ya did good darlin'," he assures his frail wife. Jameson shoulders are rolled forward, her posture curling in on itself.

She shakes her head, locks of hair matted with clotted blood shake free. Jameson doesn't speak any more, only stares with unfocused eyes. Daryl helps clean all the blood off and get her in fresh clothes before heading back to the clinic. He speaks quietly with Rick while Jameson goes to Carol. They hold each other and Jameson explains what happened while stroking Carol's back.

"Do you think it worked?" Rick asks Daryl while watching the women talk. Daryl raises an eyebrow silently asking what he's specifically talking about.

"The herd. Do you think it took them out?" Rick explains, his hands resting on his hips and his head angled toward Daryl to keep the conversation private.

"We killed some the exterior guards and the walls were swarmed with walkers. I think it'll at least cut them down for a while. It was chaos gettin' outta there. She amputated his arm while I was drivin'." Daryl says quietly while he crosses his arms, tucking his hands under his biceps.

"Jesus. By herself? How?" Rick says his mouth dropping open as his eyes shoot to the woman across the room.

"Don' know. Saw her stand up, then he was screamin' 'n she was packin' the wound." He explains while scrubbing his face. The night is wearing on him also and soon they need to figure out their next step. Philip exits the room and kneels in front of Carol and Jameson.

"He's stable, blood pressure is low but we have another couple pints going in. He's got a fever but that's normal with a huge injury like his. Antibiotics and pain control will help. The next 24 hours will tell us a lot. I'm hopeful that he'll pull through. You did a good job with the cut and the tourniquet Jameson."

She nods numbly and chews her lip, "Is he awake?"

"No I'm keeping him sedated because of the pain and fever. He needs to rest but you can both go in for a few minutes if you'd like. He'll should be awake by morning."

Jameson stands and helps Carol to her feet. They both walk into the room together. Carol can be heard crying and Jameson's hushed tones comforting her. Daryl watches them hold Jack's only hand and kiss his sweating forehead. Jameson looks at her last tie to the old world in the bed, his pale sweaty face looking close to death. She sucks in a jagged breath and swallows down the pain, her eyes screwing up. There's no time for it now. They need to figure out what to do next if the herd didn't kill all of the people in the camp.

After a few minutes they both step out. Carol is going to stay in the clinic overnight to help with Jack and Jameson is going to try and sleep. Daryl's pretty sure she's going to sit up all night and strategize with Rick and him. They walk home side by side but Jameson is far away. She keeps looking at her hands like they belong to someone else. Like the acts they just committed were done without her consent. Daryl was there when Rick severed Hershel leg and can't imagine what Jameson went through doing that by herself. It's one thing to hack away at walkers, it is a totally different kind of fucked up to chop away at a loved one while they're alive and awake. Daryl can still hear Jack's keening howls and Jameson desperate voice. He can tell she's on the precipice of a meltdown similar to the one after Noah's funeral. The one where she ended up beyond the walls facing a herd by herself with no fear of death. Daryl couldn't let his wife fall off the deep end again. He wouldn't let her.

* * *

Jameson is sitting in her brother's room staring at his shorn limb wrapped in gauze. There is blood seeping through, speckling the cotton crimson. His brow is beaded with sweat as a fever rages through his weakened body. Philip keeps insisting that it is a normal occurrence with such a trauma to the body. Blood loss and shock can result in a fever.

Jameson watches and waits as he stays in a troubling unconscious state. Carol sits next to his bed holding his remaining hand.

'Fuck remaining hand,' Jameson thinks while rubbing her temples trying to rub away the migraine chugging through her head like a freight train. She still can't believe she chopped her brother's arm off. It is straight out of some gory horror movie and even though she has sliced and diced countless walkers… a living person, someone you love is a totally different experience.

"I need some air," Jameson gasps out, feeling smothered in the tiny room. "Do you need anything Carol?"

"No," Carol says quietly her eyes circled with dark bruises and filled with red from crying. Jameson squeezes her boney shoulder and leaves the tiny clinic. She can't breathe and her head is buzzing loudly. A dull throb at the base of her skull is making it hard to keep a grimace from her face. The town is running like always despite the herd of undead beyond the walls and the murderous group possibly circling town like carrion birds. Just looking for an opportunity to dive down and rip away their flesh.

Rick announces in the early afternoon that a special team will be leaving town to take care of any leftover over members of the Crazies. Jameson feels it's exactly what she needs to deal with the emotions taking over her ability to think. If she can go and take out the rest of the threats the town would be safer and Jameson could spend her time productively rather than staring at her sick brother. They sit in Rick's office as he describes the plan to the people he wants to send. Jameson notices Rick doesn't give her any directions and speaks up.

"I'm going," Jameson says checking her rifle over, her hands staying busy. Daryl looks at her with narrowed critical eyes. He knows she is pushing herself to deal with something other than her brother. She is pushing away the emotional pain and choosing to go out into the thick of it instead of dealing what's inside.

Daryl knows exactly why she's doing it and understands it completely and personally. The problem with it is, Jameson is his wife and he is supposed to take care of her. Sending her out on a dangerous mission into walker flooded woods, to kill the surviving members of a homicidal group of psychos, while she is emotionally compromised, doesn't sit well with Daryl. Not in the least.

Rick tips his chin to the others gesturing them to leave the three of them alone.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea James," Rick speaks carefully, obviously treading lightly with her. Jameson's head tips up from her weapon and her eyes squint slightly. Daryl can see the tightness in her mouth as she walks a knife's edge of emotions. She seems to be leaning towards anger.

Daryl shifts in his seat preparing to stand between his wife and his brother. Not that she would actually attack Rick but the sharpness in her eye reminds him of himself when he is close to throwing down. Jameson set her rifle to the side and clears her throat saying sharply, "Whys that Rick?"

Rick cups his mouth while rubbing his chin seemingly searching for his words. "I think that ya' done so much to take care of this town and ya deserve to sit back and stay with Jack."

"I'm not helpin' Jack by staying. I can help Jack by going out there and cleaning house, keeping him safe while he's hurt. It's what I do. What I've _got_ to do Rick." She explains her tone firm but not confrontational.

Daryl clears his throat and places his elbows on his knees. His apprehensive eyes connect with Jameson's turbulent green ones. "Darlin', he rasps evenly while leaning towards her, "You're hurting' and bein' out there ain't good for ya right now."

Jameson's eyes tighten and she replies, "Daryl I know you know what I'm feeling right now and I know you want to keep me safe but you also know getting done what needs to be done is important. In order to do it we need good shooters if we want to do it safely. I'm needed out there."

"You're needed here to," Daryl's says hoping she understands he doesn't mean town. He means by his side and if Jameson keeps risking herself she might not stay there. "I want ya to stay here and protect the town."

Jameson huffs an irritated breath out and crosses her arms, "Is that your way of saying I'm not allowed to go?"

Daryl chews his lip and shifts uncomfortably before answering. The last time he made a firm stand for protective measures he ended up fighting Jack in the front yard, while Jameson took an elbow to the face. After chewing his cheek a moment he rasped, his drawl gravelly, "Yeah. I wan' ya to stay here. I know ya can go without my permission but I'm hopin' that ya trus' me t'know when ya need t' take a step back."

She seems to be softening to the resistance she facing but still says, "Rick, are you sayin' no too?" Rick nods and leans forward putting a hand on her knee, "I need ya here. Bein' here is just as important. We gotta be ready for any of them headin' here. It'll be good for you to take some tower shifts."

Daryl's accent thickens the longer he has to speak about feelings, "Jameson, ya know I believe ya can handle ya'self. Ain't no one stronger than my wife," he smirks making her roll her eyes. "It's just I wanna keep ya safe when your hurtin'. Please do this for me."

Jameson nods in agreement and chews her lip nervously. Daryl stands up and crouches in front of her, resting his hands on her knees, "Thank ya darlin'"

* * *

Jameson and Daryl leave Rick's office to head back to the medical clinic. Daryl is leaving within the hour to accompany the other members going to kill the surviving members of the Crazies. They sit with Jack while he sleeps. His fever is still high and his heart beat too low. Philip is still optimistic but Jameson swears he's putting on a brave face. She says as much to Daryl but he brushes her worries off. Or tries to pacify them at least.

The scout group will be searching the compound while looking for tracks of the others. Hopefully Daryl will find some despite the herd that moved through.

"Please be safe," Jameson whispers against Daryl's neck as he hugs her, his broad shoulders wrapping Jameson up completely. He nods with a grunt, "I will."

"And listen to your gut." She adds while kissing along his collarbone. Daryl shivers at the sensation, his fingers reflexively gripping her closer. Jameson hums against his warm skin, "and come back to me because it's been way too long since you've been inside me."

Daryl groans at the words and the tickle of her warm breath against his sweaty skin. The hairs on his neck stand on end and a shudder runs down his spine. He pulls her closer, his now hard dick rubbing against her hip. Jameson rolls her hips against him, the rough denim rubbing just right.

"Fuck darlin' ain't gonna leave if ya keep at it." Daryl hisses through clenched teeth, his fingers digging into her sides. A soft chuckle against his chest makes Daryl smile and pulls back to see her. His wife smiles at him softly and apologizes, "Sorry about earlier. I know you're just doin what's right for me."

He grunts,"s'fine. Ain't gotta apologize."

She nods and gives him a peck on the lips, "Love you."

Daryl grins crookedly, his eyes locking with Jameson's. He still gets a kick out of her saying those words. "Love ya James."

* * *

Jameson is doing perimeter checks inside the walls. She has to keep busy otherwise she would wear a hole in the floor of the clinic. Jack still wasn't awake and she is pretty sure Philip is full of shit at this point. She isn't a hundred percent because well she hasn't slept in two days but he seems shifty. Or maybe he's just scared of Jameson might do if Jack dies. Either way Jameson can't sit and wait. So now she circles town like a caged lion looking for an escape or prey.

It's been quiet and could be consider peaceful if you didn't have all kinds of worst case scenarios galloping through you head like Jameson. She is thinking of all the possibilities that could happen to the team beyond the walls. Primarily what could happen to Daryl. She isn't used to not being his back up. Not being there to protect him. It has been a long time since he went on a mission without her. She doesn't like it. Not at all.

Jameson sees Maggie walking from her house towards the clinic. She smiles as she sees her son on her hip. Approaching her Jameson pokes her finger into Stevens little pudgy hand. His little fist squeezes it and pulls it toward his drool dripping mouth. Jameson laughs, "Lil banshee's got a grip on him."

"Ugh James don't help Daryl's nickname stick please." Maggie grumbles while holding back a smile. Jameson thinks she likes the nickname but doesn't want to admit it to Daryl. Jameson laughs and gives her a nod, "Ok, ok. I'll try. Where ya going?"

"Me 'n Stevie are gonna visit uncle Jack." She said with a tentative smile, "Figured it wouldn't hurt for some new voices in the room."

Smiling Jameson gives Maggie a quick hug, "Thanks. He'll appreciate it a lot."

Maggie nods and looks much more confident about visiting and heads towards the clinic. Jameson continues to patrol while checking the gates and scouting pedestals. Her path doesn't change as she does it but her eyes stay aware.

* * *

The sun has set and the scout team is still beyond the walls. It was decided they wouldn't be worried about them until at least two full days went by. Daryl is going to track them as far as they can and it could possibly take them further out than normal. Jameson's shift patrolling is over but she is taking the night shift in the tower. Before she heads up to relieve the day shift, Jameson heads to the clinic to check on Jack. When she arrives she sees Carol sleeping on the tiny sofa. Leaning her rifle near the door Jameson wakes her quietly and whispers, "Go on home Carol, get some food and shower. I'll stay with him for an hour 'til my scout shift."

Carol rubs her eyes and nods, "Get me if he wakes up."

"Of course. Any changes I'll come get you. See you in a bit," Jameson assures her and watches her leave before sitting down next to Jack's bed. He looks less clammy and color is returning to his cheeks finally. The amount of blood he lost was staggering and required people to come donate to refill their supplies.

Jameson slides her hand over his large clammy one, her throat closing up as she glances at the stump. She blinks her eyes rapidly to stop the tears from escaping. Her breath hitching as she swallows down the anxiety attack trying to make its way to the surface. Taking a few deep breathes she finally calms her heart and lungs down.

Jameson sits back in the chair and gazes out the window toward the center of town. The tiny solar powered lights giving just enough ambient light to see where you're going at night. Everything looks so peaceful and normal. Yet here in front her was a sign of the times. The savage times.

The world they live in now involves cutting off limbs to survive a bite wound. Involves doing it in the back of a moving vehicle with no pain meds or surgical tools. Jameson watches her brothers eyes move under his pale eye lids. The rise and fall of his chest and the twitch of his fingers under hers.

'He's going to be fine Jameson. Major didn't raise no pussies,' She told herself with a smirk.

Glancing up Jameson sees Carol returning. She's only been gone a half hour and looks no better than when she departed. Jameson smiles at her though and rises, grabbing her rifle. "I'll be in the tower if anything' changes," Jameson says quietly before leaning over and kissing Jack's temple, "Love you Jackie," she whispers against his warm skin. Carol squeezes her shoulder as she passes.

* * *

On her walk to the tower Jameson listens to the quiet streets. There is moaning and the smell of rot beyond the fences but no other disruptions in the air. As she passes the tiny structure used as a schoolhouse and arm reaches out and yanks her into the darkened doorway. A hand clamps over her mouth while the other yanks her gun away. She struggles against them but there is no move the tree trunk sized arms encasing her. The assailant walks her backwards through the door and it is kicked closed leaving Jameson and her captor in pitch darkness. Jameson is pressed against the door and disarmed while their hand clamps her mouth shut. Struggling against the heavy body pressed into her back Jameson's face it slammed against the wood twice silencing her fight.

"Hey there Red," the voice says behind her, their hot breath against her ear. Jameson's heart kicks up because now she knows who has gotten their hands on her. Their prisoner has escaped. Jameson grunts as he yanks her arm back, twisting it up between her shoulder blades, the pressure on the joint screaming in pain. The man she jokingly called Tiny is holding her against the wall while shoving her handgun in his waist band.

"How'd you get out?" she hissed as his forearm pins her neck to the hard surface in front of her, her throat constricted from the weight.

Tiny chuckles deeply, "Shouldn't have weak housewives bring dinner to the caged animals." Jameson screws up her eyes as he tries to intimidate her by laying flush against her back. His hulking body engulfing hers.

"You're not gonna make it out of here. There's guards all over," Jameson tells him as she tries to get some kind over leverage against his large frame. His weight is pressing so hard into her torso she can barely catch her breath. Short pants escape but nothing to satisfy the burn in her lungs.

"That's where you come in sweetheart," he drawls into her neck, his nose inhaling up the length of it, "You're my ticket outta here and when we get far away I'm gonna make you pay for Bea."

Jameson pushes against him, her shoulders struggling at his weight. The large man lifts off her, shoving a wad of cloth into her mouth and tugs both her wrists back, tying them with some kind of power cord, the plastic cutting off her blood supply already. Jameson hears duct tape and then feels it pressed over the rag in her mouth. She can only breath though her nose, which is caked with blood from the hit against the door. An arms wraps around her neck and the door slides open narrowly. Tiny walks with her pressed to his front, his back to hard surfaces to keep anyone from sneaking up on them. He has a gun to her head as she stumbles over her feet, his arm wrapped around her neck, his body shoving her forward.

They circle the whole town not encountering anyone until they almost reach the gate. He pulls them into an alcove behind a large shrub, their bodies hidden as the interior patrolman passes by. Jameson tries to pull away but her captor tightens his arm around her neck, the lack over air making her dizzy. As the guard moves on, the grip loosens allowing Jameson to snort out blood as she tries to suck in air. Tiny chuckles in her ear and whispers, "Be a good girl and I won't choke you to death once outside."

Jameson wants to tell him she'll take strangulation over being flayed alive. They slid along the last building before the gate and stop near the corner. He watches the guard lazily strolling back and forth, his eyes on the ground more than his surroundings. "I'm surprised you guys have lasted this long, guys practically comatose." He whispers against her ear, his nose trailing along the curve. "Struggle with me and I'll kill him. Cooperate and we walk away, no deaths tonight. Nod if you understand."

Jameson grinds her teeth because going with a kidnaper is the last thing you want to do but she can't let some poor sap get killed. Nodding her head she lets him push her along easily to the oblivious guard. They are directly behind him when he turns toward them. His eyes widen and he raises his rifle pointing directly in Jameson's face. Her eyes are as wide as saucers, quickly turning her face away. Tiny hisses, "Gonna shoot her in the head boy? Put it down or I brain her."

The guard who Jameson thinks is named Jonathan lowers his gun and backs up a few steps. "Good boy, back up, open the gate and get the fuck outta the way." he sneers, grip tightening around her neck. Jonathan backs up, unlocks the gate and steps a few feet away. His eyes keep cutting to Jameson's then away. She can tell he is feeling rather guilty about letting her be take. Part of her doesn't blame him but the other angry part wants to kick him in the balls for not trying harder.

Jameson is lifted almost off her feet as he pulls her to the gate opening and then out into the night. The sounds of walkers fill their ears as they move into the woods. He cuts her wrist binds to allow them to run faster but clamps a large strong hand on Jameson's wrist to keep her with him. Dragging her along as he runs Jameson tries to keep up but his stride is much longer than hers. She stumbles and scrambles to her feet as the grip on her arm becomes painful.

"Come on or I'll fuckin' leave ya as bait," he growls, the pull he inflicts almost yanks her shoulder out of socket. Jameson speeds up as walkers get within arms length from her. Tiny hacks away at the ones closing in, kicking them out of his way. Jameson wants to pull away but she is not only gagged but weaponless. Her chest is heaving as she tries to breath through a bloody nose. Waves of dizziness almost take her.

They stumble into a neighborhood with a three story apartment building. Jameson is shoved through the front door into a hallway littered with trash and dead bodies. "Go," he barks behind her, shoving his hand into her shoulder. Jameson stumbles over a corpse, which begins moving as it feels her presence. Its mouth snaps at her calf making her yelp through the wet cotton in her mouth. Her captor slams his machete into its skull before snapping, "Go."

They move up a staircase and into a dingy apartment reeking of death. There are two bodies on the couch with self-inflected gunshot wounds. Their bodies long rotted into piles of meat and bones. The walls darkened with gore and mold. Jameson's face is pushed against the disgusting surface. Her arms are retied behind her back with a lamp cord he tears from a broken fixture before turning her around.

"Good girl for cooperating. Makes my life easier." He says while stretching his arms out, "Damn good to get those cuffs off." Approaching her slowly and framing her head with his thick forearms. "I like you like this Red. Silent, submissive. Mine."

Jameson's eyes tighten as she bites into her gag, her body tensing. Backing up from her he searches the apartment for supplies. Jameson watches him closely as he throws drawers around looking for anything worth taking. Nothing but a few cans of tuna were left.

"Sit down," he says pulling a wood chair over in the center of the room. Jameson slumps into the seat her legs cramping from the long jaunt through the woods.

"Remember what I told you I was going to do to you?" he asks with a amused tone, his eyebrows raising. Jameson doesn't respond only rolls her shoulders forward trying to relieve the strain on her joints.

"Told ya I was going to splay you open. Open you up wide." He drawls pulling out her hunting knife, the blade extremely sharp from her recent honing. Jameson watches him twirl it in his hand, the metal glinting from the trace amount of moonlight coming through the dirty window. "I wanna start but I think we gotta get back to base. I wanna be able to hear you scream without worrying about rotters."

Jameson laughs which comes out as muffled grunts. He doesn't know they swarmed their camp or that the team is out hunting down the last members. He could be the last one of them standing. His eyes narrow and he walks forward, yanking the tape off her sweaty face. The adhesive pulling off skin and tugging her hair. She spits out the sopping wet cloth and coughs. He pulls her hair, jerking her head at a painful angle.

"What?" he hisses, his infuriated eyes boring into hers. Jameson laughs hoarsely again, "They're all dead. Its only you."

He glares at her and shoves her body backward to the floor, the chair tipping over as it tangles in her legs. She groans as her head hits the floor with no way to brace her fall.

His large body crouches over her, his hands wrapping around her neck tightly while shaking her violently. Jameson grunts at the sharp pain jolting through her temple from the brutal movement. "What happened? What did you do?" he barks into her face. Jameson doesn't answer quick enough and receives a punishing hit to the face. His large fist slams into her face causing a huge bruise to blossom on her cheek bone. Pain splitters out from the impact across her skull and a deep throb begins behind her eye. Jameson sees his blurry face for a brief moment before it all goes dark.

* * *

_Earlier in Alexandria_

"What do you mean 'he's gone?'" Rick hisses at the guard standing in front of the prisoners cells. The man shifts uncomfortably and looks over at the woman siting on the curb, Philip tending to her split lip.

"He got out. Sherry gave him dinner and… he knocked her out somehow." Javier says and adds quietly, "I was in the restroom when she came in. She didn't wait for me and… well he got away."

Rick paces a moment, his mouth cupped in one hand, the other resting on his revolver hilt. "We need to search the town…" he begins Jonathan runs up from the north side gate, "He took her!"

"Who took who?" Rick demands stalked toward the nervous man.

"The prisoner, the big guy… he took Jameson." Jonathan says his hand raking through his hair, "He had her tied up… a gun to her head. Forced me to let him through the gate."

"And you FUCKING let him!" Rick shouts grabbing the guy's shirt while pushing he backwards.

"I couldn't do anything! He hand a gun to her head. I couldn't get a shot." He exclaims his hands gripping Rick's forearms. Rick pushes him away the guy lands on his ass, his gun falling to the ground with a clatter.

"How long?" Rick snaps pulling out his walkie talkie, one hand on his hip.

"A few minutes."

"And you just found me? Why didn't you use your walkie?" Rick growls his hands balled into white knuckle fists.

Jonathan put his hands up submissively and stammers, "I d-dropped it. Its broken."

"For fucks sakes!" Rick groans scrubbing his face with frustration before calling Sasha on the walkie, _"Sasha come in. over"_

"_Sasha here, over"_ the radio crackles loudly.

"_Do you see any abnormal movement out there? Over." _Rick closes his eyes and tilts his head up to the sky silently hoping she has a lead for which way they headed.

"_Saw some quick moving shapes to the north but couldnt get a real read on them. Thought it was a deer. Over"_

"_Keep an eye out for two live ones, a target with a hostage. Carefully with your shots. Family's out there. Over."_ Rick shoves it in his back pocket and jogs to his home to round up people for a planning session. They can't leave the walls to search for her. The grounds surrounding are thick with undead and it is several hours from sun up. Rick hopes they made it past the horde swarming in the area. He doesn't want to think about the fact they demanded Jameson stay in town to be safe and now she's been taken. Taken by a sadistic bastard who also happens to have an obsession with the woman.

'FUCK!' Rick shouts inwardly as he yanks the house door open and shouts up the stairs, "House meeting! NOW"

The sounds of people jumping out of bed and doors opening reaches his ears as he turns a lamp on. Feet clamber down the stairs and Rick sees Carol, Glenn and Carl stumble to the living room.

"What's going on?" Glenn asks his eyes sleepy but concerned.

"A prisoner is gone and he has Jameson."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for the cliffhangers but we are winding down for the fic. I want to make sure the final drama/action stuff is explored from all sides since the groups are separated etc. Thanks again for support my fics!**


	57. Chapter 56

**Thank you all for reading and following ****"Backroads" ****and those of you who follow my others! The next chapter will be the last of Backroads, it'll be an epilogue. Many want it to go on and it could but I want to focus on new and exciting ideas!**

**I want to say I was blown away at the amount of interest in this story and it has really sparked me to venture further into creative writing, so thank you all for that! **

**I have many more ideas in my head and probably a dozen fics started or partially written. I just need to wean through them to find the most likely to be enjoyed and the more original storylines. **

**I hope I can give you all the closure you need for Jameson and Daryl.**

**Anyways. Thanks again!**

**~jesbakescookies~**

**I don't own the walking dead, characters or storylines. Jameson O'Connell is my own creation and all non-canon story-lines are mine.**

**This chapter contains adult content. 18+ old please and thank you. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Daryl and Abraham are walking point while being followed by Michonne, Tara, Glenn and Spencer. They left at dawn and are now entering the area of the junkyard housing the Crazies. After driving all morning they hike in on foot to see if their walker invasion tactics worked. Daryl lets his eyes slide along the forest floor looking for tracks. His calculating blues picking up the faintest of disturbances. The slightest traces of a foot print or tire track. Abraham grunts to get his attention the large redhead bobbing his head to the right. Daryl flits his eyes to the woods to see what the experienced military man has spotted. He peers through the thick brush to the dirt road and sees a small compact car surrounded by a handful of walkers. Their rotten teeth and broken hands were clawing mercilessly at the windows of the rusted vehicle. Daryl signals the group of the change in path and the possible threat. They approach quickly and cautiously, their feet light and their eyes wide. Daryl checks for any signs of snipers or scouts. The scene could be a trap, someone in the car as bait to bring in the scouting group.

The group splits up searching the entire perimeter before maneuvering into the surrounded car. Michonne makes quick work of three biters while Daryl bolts one. Tara walks up with her large utility blade, the serrated blade punching through the back of the corpses head. Daryl peers into the blood-smeared glass carefully keeping himself near the window frame as cover. Inside the car he can see a body laying on the floor, blood splattered across the seat and soaked into their clothing. Daryl ticks his chin to the door signally Abraham to open it while he check it out.

Opening the door quietly, Daryl keeps his bow pressed solidly into his shoulder, his arms taut and trigger finger ready. The body shifts as the door creaks and soon its head rises off the floor.

"Hands up," Daryl barks loudly his bow shifting forward aggressively. The person in the car raises, their hands pushing their torso up slowly as they turn toward Daryl. He sees what used to be a face, the nose, cheek and eye now missing. The body had been shredded by walkers but lived, only to bleed to death in a car surrounded by them. The corpse let out a guttural moan, the mouth gurgling up black blood. Daryl's finger pulls the trigger, the bolt shooting through its skull pinning it to the filthy upholstery.

"A'right. Le's roll out," he drawls moving them to their intended direction.

* * *

Daryl watches Spencer and John search the office of the junkyard while taking a smoke break with Abe. He chews his lip thinking about Jameson and her brother Jack. Daryl knows Jack is going to be fine. He is as strong as an ox and stubborn as a mule. The comparison makes him think of Merle. It is the second time in a couple days that Daryl's thoughts have drifted back to his big brother. Not that he doesn't think of Merle normally but the recent events with Jameson brother have renewed his feeling of loss. Merle and Daryl had at one time been close. Both surviving the horrors of their childhood. Sometimes together, sometime apart.

Merle wasn't a good guy nor a great brother but he was blood. He had been Daryl's only real family until he met up with Rick and everybody else. Rick of course became a better brother than Merle ever had been but blood was blood. When Merle died, Daryl had been crushed. Putting him down is still one of the hardest things Daryl has ever done. A level of terrible Daryl hopes he never has to experience again.

He knew Jack would be fine but Daryl still has fear for Jameson losing the last of her family. He doesn't want that for his wife. She has lost so much, before and after the turn, and doesn't deserve to lose her last blood relative. Especially since they are so much closer than before.

Abraham grunts, "Ready?" Daryl's eyes slid to the others seeing everyone done with their search. Giving them a tip of the chin they head out to search for more signs of the Crazies.

* * *

Daryl sits in the tiny law office watching walkers stumble down the darkened street of the little town. They are heading back to town in the morning and are resting in the tiny town a few miles from the safe zone. The scouting mission so far is fruitless besides a few dead ones trapped in cars and the office of the junkyard. The compound is pretty much trampled and partially burned. The explosion of a large propane tank took out a huge section of fencing which allowed the herd to move through the maze of rusted cars. From what Daryl can tell the group of Crazies is dead or at the very least a few may have fled. The ground is covered in too many tracks to even focus on following a trail. The herd shuffled and stomped its way through the area and took with it any real signs of escaping threats. All he can hope for is the group's numbers being too destroyed to cause them any harm in the future.

There is a flash of movement across the street near an apartment building. Daryl keeps his eyes trained on the area looking at any changes in shadow or light. Nothing jumps out at him so he blows it off as a walker shambling around. He turns his focus back to the immediate surrounding area and watches for any signs of life or the herd recently in the area.

"Anythin'?" Abraham asks quietly leaning against the wall near Daryl to take over watch.

"Nah. Jus' dead guys." Daryl responds dryly before standing up and stretching his back, "See ya in the mornin'."

He moves to his bedroll and stretches out, his back cracking and knees popping. Daryl throws an arm over his eyes and thinks about how old he feels.

* * *

Jameson wakes feeling groggy and stiff. Her head lolls to the side and she sees Tiny crouching near the window peering outside. She tries to move but finds her wrists tied to a rusty radiator.

"Welcome back Red." He greets, his face thickly shadowed. Jameson can only see his malicious eyes and feral grin shining in the pale moonlight. It is enough to chill her blood. Her face feels swollen and throbs in pain. The buzzing in her head is making her irritable.

"How ya feelin'? I think I over did it." He explains moving closer to her. He pokes her cheek making her yelp as sharp pain shoots out across her face. "Yep I think I broke you're cheek bone. I mean you deserved it but I still feel kinda bad messing up your pretty little face."

Jameson struggles against the ties, yanking at them while growling. Tiny laughs and crawls over her, boxing in her body with his. "You aren't getting away Red. It'll be daylight in a couple hours and we are going to go to my camp. If they're all dead I'm going to skin you alive."

She sneers, "Don't waste your time. We fed 'em all to walkers."

Tiny growls deeply, his dark eyes drilling into hers. Crowding her even more he captor ducks his head close to her ear and whispers roughly, "You better start praying for a quick death then Red because I won't be taking it easy on you."

Jameson clenches her jaw which causes pain to splinter across her head but it's the only thing keeping her from showing fear. If she is going to be honest she feels completely fucked. It is dark out so no rescue team would be coming after her until morning and the scouting team could be hunting the leftovers of the group far away from the little town.

Tiny shifts above her, his eyes trailing down her body as he hums contemplatively. Jameson feels bile rise in her throat, as his eyes turn predatory.

'Goddamnit. Not again.' she thinks angrily.

Jameson tries to shake off his hand currently skimming along her side. A deep chuckle reverberates through his chest as he watches with amused eyes.

"I like your fight Red. Got you trussed up and you still think you can stop me," he taunts his hand sliding underneath her shirt, skirting along her ribs. Jameson snarls, "Get your fuckin' hands off me."

Tiny smirks and pulls his hand out with a snicker, "I'm not a rapist. Later you'll be beggin' me for it though. Soon as I start peeling you, you'll plead with me. Give me anything to make it stop."

Jameson sneers, her teeth bared, "Ain't beggin' you for shit."

Giving her an unconvinced grunt Tiny moves back to the window and look at the quiet street below. "We'll see about that Red."

Jameson watches him stare out the window for a few minutes before he walks away towards a bedroom. As soon as he is out of eyesight she turns her body around getting her feet propped on the wall next to the radiator. She pushes off the wall with all her body weight, pulling at her wrists to try and break the ties or radiator. The rope bites into her skin but Jameson doesn't stop the pressure. The radiator creaks loudly at the struggle, the plaster cracking under the pressure of her boots. Jameson looks over her shoulder but doesn't see her captor yet so she continues. Heaving a few giant tugs the radiator yanks away from the wall almost clattering to the floor. Jameson catches it in her hands and feels the heavy weight against her arms and chest.

Looking back over her shoulder she doesn't see Tiny yet. Maneuvering her body, Jameson rises to her feet while holding the radiator on its side. Her head whooshes with a wave of vertigo but she keeps her feet steady by leaning into the dirty wall. Testing the weight of the heavy metal object she finds her arms struggling but is still able to cope with it. She hefts it up and walks as quietly as possible to the doorframe Tiny disappeared into. Jameson waits and tries to figure out what exactly she has going on in her mind to think she could take out a giant man with a radiator. A bubble of laughter almost erupts from her at the absurdity of the act. Daryl would be upset with her ludicrous scheme; Jameson can almost see his scowl and squinty-eyed disapproval.

'God you have a concussion,' she thinks wryly. 'Focus James focus.'

Jameson listens carefully and hears her kidnapper breathing deep. She peeks around the corner and sees him lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Jameson thanks her lucky stars that the guy is so arrogant to not keep watch all night long. She steels her nerves and tip toes into the room, stepping over trash and broken glass. Soon Jameson is at the end of the bed looking down at him. Moving around the furniture she freezes when her foot kicks an empty beer can under the bed. Tiny sits up suddenly and looks wide-eyed at her. Jameson heaves the radiator at him hitting him in the chest. Her body is pulled along with it having still been tied to its valve knob. Jameson's body flings on top of him as he grunts at the weight of the heavy object and the impact of her knees. She struggles trying to lift it again but he is pushing it off and trying to shove her with it. Growling loudly Jameson shoves it into his chest again pinning his neck.

"Fuckin' BITCH!" he snarls throwing a fist toward her but the large metal object keeps his reach away from her. Jameson grabs onto the object's coils and lifts it slightly as he pushes it up. Instead of him getting it off though she flips it onto his face. The crunch of his nose breaking and his painful yelp makes Jameson mentally fist pump.

Suddenly she is thrown to the floor, her arms bending at a weird angle as the metal weighs her down. Tiny jumps off the bed and kicks her while screaming obscenities. She puts up her arms as well as she can to block his kicks.

"God you have some fuckin' nerve!" he shouts holding his nose, which is gushing blood down his shirt. It makes Jameson smile but it doesn't last long as he pulls out her hunting knife. Gulping she watches him approach slowly, his bloody teeth shining in the moonlight. As he reaches her feet Jameson tries scrambling backwards but is to weak to move the large metal weight again. Tiny laughs heartily and points the blade tip at her.

"Got a lot heart Red I'll give you that much. Pretty surprised you could heft that thing." He compliments and then threatens, "Now you gotta pay for breaking my nose. Which part of that lovely pale skin do you want to lose?"

A loud clatter from downstairs makes it to their ears. Tiny's head shoots to the door and he leaves Jameson for a moment. She hears him moving around the living room and cursing. The sound of the apartment door opening and closing is the last thing she hears until the sounds of a struggle. Jameson yanks at her wrists while looking around for something sharp. Laying her eyes on a broken bottle she drags the heavy object behind her. Jameson kicks out her leg under the bed and toes the shard of glass towards her. The sound of other doors in the apartment building being kicked in makes Jameson eyes cut to the doorway warily. Frantically she positions the glass between her boot clad toes and rubs her bound wrists against the sharp edge. The thick-coiled nylon is resisting the slicing action.

"Come on fucker," she growls but snaps her mouth shut as the front door of the apartment opens. Jameson speeds up her movements as adrenaline rushes through her body, her heart hammering so fast she forgets to breath.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' she thinks over and over as the rope starts to unravel into long threads. The sounds of feet crushing broken glass and kicked trash makes Jameson inhale sharply. Her head peeks around the bed and toward the dark doorway. She sees the beam of a flashlight and swallows hard as a shadow moves into the room. Her lungs let out a loud whoosh as Abraham's red hair glows in the glaring mag-lite beam.

"Jameson?" he asks incredulously stepping toward her quickly shouting over his shoulder, "Dixon!"

Jameson starts laughing hysterically her head thrown back and gasps, "Fuckin' Christ I've never been so happy to see your ugly mug Abe."

He laughs gruffly and takes the glass out from between her feet, cutting the ties with his utility knife. "What the fuck are you doin' here?"

Daryl walks in his bow up and Jameson watches his eyes widen, "Tha fuck!"

Jameson smiles tiredly and inquires, "Hey sweetheart. Did you kill Tiny?"

Daryl talks two giant steps and reaches his wife. He looks at her darkly bruised face and cut lip. His chest clenching at the idea of that sick bastard having her all alone in some nasty apartment.

"Yeah," Daryl says gruffly his piercing eyes looking her over critically.

"We heard yelling from across the street. Caught him comin' down the stairs. Figured he was with the other prisoner somehow." Abraham explains pulling out his first aid kit and looking over her face. Daryl meanwhile is crouching down next to her brushing hair out of her face. Hissing through his clenched teeth he rasps, "What happen?"

"He jumped me on the way to my tower shift, took me out the front gate at gun point." She tells him while grunting at the alcohol pad Abraham is wiping into a cut on her cheek. Setting his bow to the side Daryl picks up her hand, his thumb brushing over the raw flesh of her wrist.

"Ya do that to his nose?" he asks hoarsely.

Jameson smirks while bobbing her head and patting the radiator, "Dropped this fucker on him."

Abraham laughs gruffly, "Guess he didn't see that comin'."

"Nope," she replies with a grin despite the pain fracturing across her face. Daryl sees a wince in her eyes though and gently touches her eye socket bone and cheek. Jameson flinches and grunts at the pressure.

"Fuck, he mighta broke your cheek bone James," Daryl observes his tone tight, "Hope Doc can fix it."

Jameson hums and leans against his shoulder feeling the weight of exhaustion from dealing with the whole evening. Daryl cups the back of her head and whispers, "Gonna get ya home soon darlin'."

* * *

Jameson sits on the gurney in the medical clinic as Philip looks over her injuries. The scouting group brought her back to town as soon as the sun crested over the horizon. Daryl practically carried her despite her protests.

"Well we gotta turn the xray on, I think you've got at least a fracture. That's what I'm hopin' for. If its broken or shards are moving around in there I might need to go in a remove them. That isn't something I've done before but I'll figure it out." he explains while pulling out the portable x-ray machine.

"Well that's comforting," Jameson deadpans while glancing at Rick and Daryl. They both narrow their eyes at the doctor who shrugs in response.

"What? I'm not an orthopedic surgeon." He explains before saying, "Both of you out while I use this." Jameson watches him put the lead apron on and then he lays one on top of her torso. After a few adjustments the x-ray machine makes a few noises and the doctor can get a view of what it going on.

"How's Jack?" Jameson asks as he pushes the machine away. Philip smiles and describes her brother's condition, "He's doing well. Awake and asking for you. We didn't tell him you were missing. Didn't want to upset him."

Jameson snorts and says, "I think he's going to notice something happened to my face." The doctor nods and says, "Well it'll be easier now that your back."

Philip gets the xray out of the processing slot and puts it on the light box hung on the wall. He traces a few bones and scans his eyes over her whole head for injuries. A knock on the door has the doctor shouting 'come on in'. Daryl slides back into the room and wanders over to the Philip's side looking over the image also.

"Ok well I can see all the times you cracked your head open," Philip chuckles and points them out, "Here, here, and here are healed fractures."

"That s'plains a lot darlin'." Daryl grunts with a twitch of his lips. Jameson snorts and sighs, "Shuddup, smartass. So are we doing experimental facial reconstruction surgery or what?"

Philip hums and haws before saying, "Looks like just a fracture, there's a little splinter but I don't think it'll a problem."

Daryl lets out a relieved breath and sits down next to Jameson on the bed. Philip turns the light box off and sets the x-ray aside before saying, "I'm going to get you some pain meds and an ice pack. You need to rest a few days but should be fine."

Jameson leans her head against her husbands shoulder and weaves her hand though his. She feels Daryl kiss the crown of her head before inhaling deeply.

"Wanna go see Jack?" he rasps his lips tugging at strands of auburn hair. He can't believe they found her beyond the walls. Seeing her on the dirty floor tied to a radiator made his heart stop.

"Yeah." She says sleepily as the doctor reenters the room with her medicine. After swallowing it and pressing the ice pack gently to her face Jameson follows Daryl to Jack's room. As she walks through the door she sees her brother sitting up looking at an old gun magazine. His eyes widen at the sight and he demands, "What the fuck happened to you?!'

"Good to see you too Jack. I had a run in with a dead man's fist but I'm fine." she says moving to him, sitting next to his leg. Jameson looks over his now healthy looking face and smiles, "So fucking happy your awake Jack."

Her brother smiles and pulls her to his chest, his good arm wrapping around her shoulders. Jameson feels tears burn her eyes as she sniffs loudly.

"Do not snot on me Jamesie." Jack whispers roughly pulling back to see her face. He lowers the ice pack and grunts with displeasure. Daryl chimes in, "It was the prisoner. He's dead so don't worry 'bout it."

Jack nods appreciatively and looks back at Jameson. She wipes her uninjured cheek and whispers, "Jackie, I'm sorry I hurt you."

Jack chuckles gruffly and tries to comfort her, "Jameson you saved my fucking life. I was gonna roll over and die and you wouldn't let me. Thank you."

She wipes her nose on her sleeve and chew her lip aggressively, "Still I feel bad. I chopped your arm off."

Jack chuckles even louder and relaxes back onto his pillows, "Jesus this world is weird huh?"

Jameson smiles and nods, "Yeah… how does it feel?"

"Fuckin' hurts and I swear to God I can still feel my fingers. I keep thinking I'm movin' 'em but their gone. I thought phantom limb syndrome was bullshit but guess not." Jack describes and looks over at the stumped limb. "Daryl told me about his brother's prosthetic, we're gonna try to get one fitted for me once I can use it."

Jameson looks over at Daryl and smiles, "Thanks."

"S'nothin'. Merle had it made up like a bayonet. Made it useful." Daryl drawled leaning back in a small folding chair, his arms crossed. Jameson smirks, "Cool. Jack you can finally be inspector gadget like you wanted as a kid."

"Shuddup I never wanted to be Inspector Gadget. I wanted to be a Thundercat." Jack corrects her, his voice sounding heavy with sleep. Jameson pats his hand and quietly tells her brother, "Sleep Jackie. I'll see you later."

Jack nods and sighs, "Glad you're alright Jamesie." His eyelids fall heavily, his light lashes laying on his now pink cheeks. Jameson whispers a rough, "Me too."

Her mind flashes to the ride of horrors. The feel of his blood running through her fingers like a sieve. The crunching sound of broken walker teeth consuming his hand. When Jameson takes in a slow breath to calm her racing pulse her traitor brain remembers the heady smell of blood that overwhelmed the truck that night. Jameson scrunches her eyes to the memory but the action causes a shattering amount of pain across her face. Gasping out Jameson realizes Daryl is watching her as he suddenly appears directly to her side.

"Ya ok?" he asks while bracing her elbow. Jameson looks up at her husband and nods while biting her lip bloody. She's trying to hold back the pathetic mental breakdown she toeing the edge of. Daryl reaches out to his wife pulling her uninjured cheek to the center of his chest. He cups her head protectively and buries his nose in the crown of her auburn hair.

"Gonna be jus' fine darlin'." He rasps his eyes closing at the weight of exhaustion from the week. Jameson grips his t-shirt and sniffs loudly.

"Hey now. Ain't usin' me as a snot rag neither." He drawls pulling back to look down at her, his lips curling slightly. Jameson rolls her eyes and wipes her nose on her sleeve. Daryl chuckles and pulls her out of her brother's room.

"C'mon. Le's get some sleep." He proposes while tucking her into his side. Daryl feels her leaning heavily against him, her body obviously feeling weary from the week's events and pain medication she just swallowed. Daryl eventually scoops her up as her feet begin to stumble.

"Dare." Jameson mumbles, "M'fine."

Daryl snorts and kisses her forehead. "I know. Jus' wanted ya close to me, darlin'." He appeases her while climbing the steps to their house. Sasha opens the door having seen him come up the front path.

"She ok?" Sasha inquires her eyes looking at the bruising critically. "Damn."

Daryl nods looking down seeing Jameson is sleeping already. "Fractured cheekbone." He whispers with a frown.

Sasha grumbles and whispers, "Daryl, I'm sorry I didn't see them. If I had I would've shot that asshole."

Daryl raises an eyebrow and shakes his head, "Nah, Sash. Ain't you're fault. Ain't no ones fault… well maybe the fuckwit at the cells but ain't on ya."

The woman shifts her weight and chews her lip before saying, "Just feel bad and Jameson… she's done a lot for me. Helped me when no else could. I gotta pay that back somehow."

Daryl looks down to see Jameson's eyes still closed peacefully, her breathing deep and even. He looks up and gives Sasha a small smile reserved for family, "Don't gotta pay shit back Sash. Ya bein' with us is everythin'. It's all she wants anyhow."

Sasha smiles and gives him a thankful nod and adds, "If she needs anything. Let me know."

Bobbing his head, Daryl walked into their bedroom to lay Jameson down. He unties her boots and undresses her while she lays completely unconscious without a care in the world. Once peeled of her clothing and tucked into the comforter Daryl stretches out next to her. She's on her side, the injured cheek facing up to keep the pressure off it.

Daryl watches Jameson sleep, her severely bruised face making him ache. It is remarkably purple and black. He is very thankful she didn't need to have some kind of experimental surgery to fix it. Jameson even breathing makes him relax and feel the exhaustion of the last week. Daryl curls his body around his wife's back, his arm drapes across her stomach and his legs tucks between hers. Pressing his face into the nape of her neck he inhales her familiar scent. The softness of her body and warmth of her skin cause his eyes to droop but the sudden roll of her hips makes them snap back open.

Daryl grunts as she grinds against him a second time followed by a breathy giggle. Squeezing Jameson tightly he rasps, "S'posed to be restin' darlin'."

"I am. I don't know what you're talkin' about." She whispers while rolling her hips strategically into his now hard cock. Daryl groans his mouth latching onto her neck and shoulder, his tongue tracing the curve. Jameson rolls over to face him, her mouth attacking his with fervor. They kiss deeply, teeth nipping and lips sucking. Jameson ignores the sharp stabs of pain from her cheek and continues exploring his mouth with her warm tongue. Daryl pulls her on top of him, his hands gripping the hem of her shirt, yanking it over her head. Jameson rolls her hips against his and moans feeling him hard and ready for her. "Fuck darlin'," Daryl moans, his head thrown back, "Goddamn."

Jameson unbuttons his shirt while kissing his neck and biting his collarbone. Her husband hisses at the sting of her teeth and thrust upwards into the damp cotton between her thighs. They writhe against each other, their mouths exploring as if tasting each other for the first time. Nothing has become boring. Every time they are together is enthralling. Jameson never tires of Daryl's hands and mouth while he never bores of her soft curves and gentle moans.

"Daryl, please. Fuck" She gasps against his sweaty neck, her hands desperately clawing for his waistband. Daryl flips them over, pulling her underwear down before moving to his own. He stares down at his wife, Daryl's never seen anything as beautiful. Jameson's bruised face and scratched wrists, the tattoos and scars, the auburn hair and vibrant green eyes. He loves it all. She's his. His forever and that's beautiful. It's perfect. She's perfect.

Jameson watches Daryl look down at her, his striking blue eyes taking in every inch of her skin. She can feel them stroking her, their tracing lines blazing a path across her exposed skin. A curl in his lips and glint in his eyes makes her smile widely and pull him closer.

"Touch me Dare." she whispers against his cheek, her hands stroking up his wide back and broad shoulders. Her husband's breath hitches at the plea and Jameson feels his large palms stroking up her thighs, following the dip of her waist and flare of her ribs. She moans as Daryl kneads her breasts and circles her nipples with his thumbs. "So gorgeous," he rasps his tongue sucking her nipple into his hot mouth.

His hands travel over and under her. He's all around her and soon buried deep, deep within her tight walls. They push and pull against each other, skin stroking skin. Sliding while holding on tightly.

"I love you so much darlin'" he drawls his whiskers scrapping along the edge of her jaw as hot lips leaves a trail of warmth. Jameson bows off the bed, her hips tilting and thighs tightening. The heated coil within her belly finally releasing, triggered by his words and sexy life worn cadence.

"God. I love you Dare." She gasps as he snaps his hips faster and deeper, the tightening of her heat breaking his control. Daryl rises to his knees, sliding her legs to his shoulders as he plunges into her wet lips. He feels her gripping his cock while he thrusts inward. Daryl wraps his arm around her thighs, pinning her body to his while he loses himself inside her.

"Fuck woman," he growls loudly, sweat dripping down his spine and into his eyes. Jameson's body arches off the bed again, her head thrown back as she moans, "Oh god Daryl."

He watches his beautiful wife break into a millions pieces below him, the hot pink flush blazing up her chest and cheeks. Spreading Jameson's legs wide Daryl grinds into her fast and hard. Soon his control slips completely and the tension within his body breaks, shocks of pleasure curl his toes and take his breath away.

Daryl's back shudders as he rocks into his wife's soft curves, his orgasm throbbing into her. It always feels so deep, deeper than the time before. Gasping breathes and whispered words. Nothing's been so good and so right in either of their lives before.

He lifts his face from the curve of Jameson's neck and kisses his way to her mouth, tongues stroking, tasting, enjoying.

"Darlin'. My darlin'." Daryl rasps, his voice rough and lovingly warm. Jameson's eyes blur as she kisses his mouth and cheek, the sharp line of his jaw and smooth skin behind his ear. "I'm yours sweetheart." She whispers, "and you're mine."

Daryl places his forehead against hers, their breath ghosting over each other's lips. Husband and wife, friends and lovers. Nothing comes in between them. They're everything together and nothing apart.

* * *

Jameson is lounging on the couch with Jack, both resting from their injuries. Rick knocks before entering the house, his head peeking around before finding them. Jameson is laying down reading, her feet propped onto Jack's lap while he keeps his arm propped on a stack of pillows.

"Howdy Sheriff," Jameson quips her eyes bright against the deep bruising. Rick smirks and sits down on the armchair. "You two feelin' alright?"

"Of course," Jacks replies, "Nothing's taking us out, right sissy."

"Don't call me sissy," Jameson says dryly with a roll of the eyes.

"Pffft, Call you what I want. Remember how you chopped my arm off that one time?" he taunts raising his stump. Jameson glares and threatens, "If you throw that in my face for the rest of our lives I'll take your other one too."

Jack chuckles and looks over at Rick, "Can you believe her?"

"Sure can. I'd listen to her Jack," Rick jokes leaning back in the chair, crossing his ankles. "I came to tell you about a development."

"Oh yeah?" Jameson asks sitting up and turning her attention to Rick.

"Yeah. Morgan's been doing some scouting. He found another town. Like this one sorta." Rick explains before adding, "He's been talking a little to them, to their leader."

Jameson squints and asks, "Friendlies?"

"Yeah, seems like it. Obviously not taking at chances, they don't know where we are I don't think. There's talk about trading goods and services."

Jameson gives him a contemplative look and nods, "That sounds promising. Could set up trade routes. Trade crops and what have you."

"Yeah that's what I was thinking. They have a blacksmith. He's making weapons and reloads ammo." Rick explains with a raised eyebrow, "Stuff to think about. Morgan's working out some deals, we're going to have a meet up and I want you to go with."

Jameson nods and smiles, "Sounds good. Whenever you need me, I'm ready."

"It'll be a week or so. I want you healed up more. It's going to be me, Daryl, Morgan, you and probably Glenn. He'd be good for human relations, he's got that friendly face," he chuckles and adds, "but I don't want him to leave the fences if he isn't comfortable leaving Stevie."

Jameson purses her lips and suggests, "I'd like to bring Sam. I know she's young but I want to get her some exposure to runs and missions."

Rick rubs his jaw, the beard he was growing in was taking over again. "Alright. If you think she can handle it."

"She can but I'll take care of her, Daryl too. I think it'll be good to get her out there and ready for future scouting trips."

Giving her a firm nod and then pushing himself to his feet Rick drawls, "Sounds good. So rest up. I'll let you know when we have firm details."

The rest of the day is spent resting and arguing like siblings. Carl brings over a couple board games and they play each other for world domination in Risk. Carl takes over and demolishes the two disgruntled siblings.

"Cheater," Jameson mutters under her breath. Carl snorts and begins putting away all the pieces and cards, "Just because you can't play doesn't mean I cheated."

Jack laughs and stretches his good arm out, taking the last cookies Carol made. Jameson scowls as he chews messily.

"Jerkface." She mumbles before climbing to her feet. "I was saving that."

"Snooze you lose." Jack jokes with a grin, "Sides remember how you cut my arm off?"

"Fuck off Jack," she exclaims throwing her hands up, "I'm never gonna live this down am I?"

"Nope," Jack says popping his lips loudly and smiling at Carl. Jameson throws a pillow at his head before stalking away muttering about assholes and cheaters. She finds Daryl restringing his bow in the bedroom. He glances up as she stomps inside.

"What's wrong?" he asks his eyes tightening at her grumpy expression.

"Jack keeps using his stump against me and Carl cheated on Risk. I should've won. I had Asia and Europe but he somehow took over. It's bullshit."

Daryl snorts and goes back to his bow rasping quietly, "Thought you had a real problem."

Jameson glares at him, crossing her arms angrily, "Shuddup Dixon."

Rolling his eyes Daryl smirks at her and stuffs his gear away as he finishes up. Crawling across the bed he dips his head, kissing her neck and collarbone. Jameson hums and sinks her hands into his shaggy hair, her fingers twisting around the locks.

"Need me t'distract ya from bein' a poor loser darlin'?" he asks quietly, humor in his voice. "Shuddup and kiss me Dixon," she demands before pulling his face to her, kissing him deeply and thoroughly.

* * *

Jameson sits on Daryl's lap in a lawn chair behind Rick's house. The family is having a barbecue to not only celebrate Jack surviving his bite but memorialize his amputated arm. Jameson thinks it is quite narcissistic but watches in amusement as he places a tiny cross next to the lawn gnome. Daryl snorts as he sees Tara spill beer on the grave for 'her homies'.

"Jesus," Michonne groans when seeing Glenn's participation, a single left hand glove that he hangs on the cross. Rick is covering his mouth snickering over Jack's final words as he lays his 'second favorite' arm to rest.

"Lefty, you were with me for as long as I can remember. Way back when you helped me feel up Susan Travers from down the street, I just knew we'd be friends forever."

"Jesus Jack, Snaggle Tooth, really?" Jameson asks incredulously, which causes laughs across the yard. Daryl squeezes his wife's waist while chuckling into her shoulder.

"Don't judge Lefty. He was a desperate 13 year old." Jack quips and continues, "Anyways. Thanks for all the good times Lefty and I know my cyborg replacement arm won't be near as cool as you, my friend. May you rest in pieces."

Everyone laughs and claps while Jack takes a swing of his beer despite Philip's warning of not drinking while on pain medication. 'What am I some kinda pussy?' Jack asked the doctor when hearing his orders.

Jameson leans back into Daryl's chest, his arms swallowing her up. She hears him hum in pleasure at having her closer. Daryl tucks his face into the crook of her neck enjoying the warmth of his wife on his lap.

'Fuckin' love this girl,' he thinks affectionately.

They sit watching their family chat and joke over the campfire. Rick is sitting with Judith on his lap, bouncing her around while talking to Glenn. Maggie leans against Glenn's legs, their son Steven sleeping soundly over her shoulder. Glenn lazily brushes the hair off his son's little pink head.

Daryl rests his chin on Jameson shoulder and listens in on Jack and Abraham's conversation about the stopping power of a M4 verse AK-47. Jameson smirks and whispers, "Feels normal doesn't it."

Daryl turns his head slightly, his nose grazing Jameson's cheek. Humming in agreement he rasped, "World had t'go to shit for us all t'find each other."

Jameson nods her head once with a smile and leans her cheek against Daryl's temple, "Guess we took the backroads to find each other. Longer ride but we made it somehow." Daryl grins easily and gazes at his wife, "Yeah I reckon we did."

* * *

Backroads by Miss Derringer

_As I lay dead asleep in that bed_

_In a town without a name_

_He lay down and said they found us once again_

_We have to go _

_You know_

_We can't stay_

_In the hours before dawn _

_Before the light of morn_

_We gathered _

_What was left _

_Of our things_

_And we rode away _

_By the first light of day_

_Traveling on the devils wing_

_Once I dreamed I'd _

_See the coast_

_And travel _

_Far and wide_

_Well travel I did _

_But not as I dreamed _

_Down the backroads _

_With a pistol _

_By my side._

* * *

**The next chapter will be the last for 'Backroads' but not the last of Jameson/Daryl. 'Cupcakes and Cigarettes' is still moving along. It won't be as long as 'Backroads' but there is still some more to come. **

**Thank you all for your continued support/ reviews/ follows and favorites!**

**Checkout my Twitter and Tumblr accounts for picture inspiration for characters, sneak peeks and other cool shit :)**

**~jesbakescookies~**


	58. Epilogue

**Thank you all again for sticking with me to the end. I hope that I did the characters from Walking Dead justice and that I was able to provide an interesting and developed OC. Thanks again for all the encouragement and feedback.**

**As always I do not own the Walking Dead, its characters or storylines.**

**The OC's, Jameson O'Connell, Jack O'Connell and Frank O'Connell are of my own creation and all non canon storylines are imagined by me.**

**I write for fun, not money and appreciate all the inspiration the writers of the show give me.**

**Thanks again for all the followers and reviewers. You are all amazing and I love you**

* * *

Epilogue

_One Year Later_

Rick and Daryl stand at the gate as the trading convoy pulls into the safe zone. For five months Alexandrians have been trading goods and services with the community known as Hilltop. They usually trade food and weapons but sometimes labor and protection is also bartered. Morgan is heading up the neighbor relations and manages the convoys back and forth between the two towns. John takes care of the security for the runs to make sure they aren't overrun by walkers or hijacked. They have learned the hard way after thieves attacked two separate trading runs. Now they use at least six security personnel to make sure deliveries arrive safe and sound.

"How'd it go?" Rick asks as Morgan hops out of the large military truck. The man gives Rick a smile, shaking his hand and details, "It went really well. They were able to provide us the ammo for all our high-powered rifles, as well as a good stock of 40 cal. and take a look at these." The man walks to the back of the truck bed and pulls out the new bladed weapons Hilltop blacksmith has forged. It is similar to Morgan's staff with an added blade for slicing and pointed tip for stabbing walker's heads. He demonstrates it to Rick and Daryl who nods and grin.

"Looks good. We'll have to get the exterior patrolmen to try them out. See if we can conserve ammo. We're they satisfied with the crop output?" Rick asks as they walk towards the new armory located in the newly reclaimed block of businesses. Abraham and his construction crew are working hard on expanding the safe zone. With three more blocks than they had a year ago the town residents are able to spread out to more comfortable levels. It also gives them triple the space for crops, which helps with the trading agreements.

"They were disappointed we weren't able to provide them more wheat but I explained the mildew problem and offered more corn as replacement." Morgan recounts as they enter the tiny building once used as a bank that now doubles as an armory and office for security personnel. The vault makes their weapon stock much more secure.

Rick kisses Michonne on the cheek, placing his large palm on her swelling belly. She is due in a few months and Rick doesn't think she could look any prettier than she does carrying his child. She smirks at him and goes back to organizing the new supplies they received.

"How'd Jacob and Spencer do? They follow orders better this time?" he asks Morgan with a raised eyebrow. Morgan gives him a wry expression and replies, "They were ok. Spencer is doing well. I think he'll work out full time on routes but Jacob… he's got an authority problem."

Rick rolls his eyes and sits down heavily in his office chair, his feet propped up on the desk. "Tell him to come see me when we're done here. I'll get his head on straight."

Daryl takes a seat and inquires, "Did they send those plans for Abe?"

Morgan nods and pulls out the blue prints the resident engineer in Hilltop drew up. The goal is to get a better water system for crop irrigation. All three men look over the plans and Daryl makes note of the supplies they'll need to enact the plans.

"Gonna need to take a couple day run south. There is a large construction site with plumbing supplies. Jameson and I saw it when we got that shipment of fencing." Daryl explains pulling out the map they created. The notations across the whole surface show not only already hit areas and possible spots for scavenging but also places for shelter and hidden caches for emergencies. Rick nods and rubs his chin thoughtfully before asking, "You two be ready by tomorrow?"

"Yeah. No problem." He answers, "We'll take Glenn, Tara and Sam with us. Maybe Abe if he isn't swamped."

Rick nods and asks, "Sounds good. Is James done training the new arrivals on weapons?"

"Yes and no. Two of 'em are actin' pretty helpless. Jameson says they think if they don't know how, they won't have to leave the walls." Daryl explains leaning against a table top, his arms crossed, "Imma talk to 'em. Let 'em know everybody's gotta know this shit to stay 'ere."

"Good. Send 'em my way if ya still got problems." Rick replies before adding, "Alright. Daryl, get ready for tomorrow. Let your crew know and make sure ya let Carol know to get rations ready for y'all. Ya know how she get's about last minute requests."

Daryl snorts and brags, "I can handle 'er."

Rick laughs and jokes, "She does have a soft spot for your assholery."

Daryl narrows his eyes with mock offense and drawls, "Fuck off. I don' know what you're on about. I'm a fuckin' sweetheart." The men laugh and go their separate ways. Daryl heads over to speak to Jameson and the others, first making a stop at the supply building because despite what he implies even Daryl knows not to cross Carol.

Afterwards he sees Jameson teaching self-defense to the new arrivals. He watches her getting down to eye level of the youngest member, a seven year old boy. He watches as she teaches him moves while on her knees. The kid is learning quick and soon will be able to handle a weapon of two. Jameson notices her husband watching and waves before sending the group to run a few laps. Wandering towards her, Daryl grips his crossbow strap with one hand, while pulling her into his chest with the other. Jameson rests her palms on his broad chest and lays her temple in between. He smells of leather and forest, sweat and gun oil. She can tell he's been cleaning the armory weapons again.

"Hey darlin'. Goin ok?" Daryl rasps while tucking his face against her neck, his nose brushing across the soft skin. He inhales deeply, her sweat carries a natural sweetness that he craves. There hasn't been a moment since Daryl met Jameson that he hasn't desired her. The first time he saw her standing on the front porch with Rick, he absorbed the sight greedily. Jameson had been worn and tired, covered in walker gore and dirt but her eyes shown bright. She has a sharpness in her gaze, a total awareness and strength that he finds sexy as all hell. The need to know her only got stronger day by day and eventually Jameson became all he needed or wanted. Now she is his wife and they have a life together. A relationship he never thought he'd have with someone. Jameson hums at the feeling of Daryl kissing her neck and wraps her arms around his waist, squeezes him tightly.

"It's goin' good. Dominic is learning quickly. I think I can teach him firearms soon." She replies speaking of the child in the group.

Daryl grunts a sound of agreement and then tells her, "We got a run tomorrah. Need to hit that plumbing supplies location. Got the plans for irrigation."

"Good. Who do ya wanna take with?" Jameson asks, pulling back to look up at Daryl. She notices his hair is long again and makes a mental note to give him a trim. Jameson brushes his dark shaggy hair out of his hooded eyes, causing him to grunt in irritation.

"Stop," Daryl grumbles before flipping the hair out of his eyes himself, "Ain't no lil' kid."

Jameson snorts and drawls, "Coulda fooled me. The way you whine and bitch about gettin' a haircut."

Daryl playful digs his fingers into her ribs making her squeal and try to squirm away. "Stop!" Jameson giggles yanking away from him.

"Don't mess with me woman. I'll getcha." He teases before pulling her along towards the house. "I was thinkin', Glenn, Sam, Tara 'n maybe Abe. Sound good?"

"Yeah it'll be an easy run as long as that herd has moved on." Jameson agrees while they get to the medical building. "I'm going to check on Jack. Doc is fitting him with a new arm sleeve from Hilltop."

Daryl nods and tips his head to the building, "Le's go. I wanna see what they came up with."

They enter the medical clinic and see Jack sitting on an examination table while fiddling with the new prosthetic. Jameson smirks and asks, "How's it going big brother?"

Jack grins and holds up his new arm. The sleeve covers his forearm and secures it with leather straps on his bicep. The end is fitted with a bayonet attachment but has interchangeable tools such as a hatchet wedge and even a claw like hand. It is far from high tech like the apparatuses of the old world but it's an improvement of not having a hand at all.

"Fits great and Doc says it'll stand up to the bashing I gave the last one." Jack jokes, while making stabbing motions with it, "Plus Craig added a rotation joint on the claw attachment so now it'll brace a rifle easier."

"Cool," Jameson exclaims, picking up the new attachment, "You can come hunting then. Help us get some damn venison."

Daryl looks it over and gives him an approving nod, joking, "Looks good. Maybe ya won't be so useless after all."

Jack gives him the stink eye and drawls, "Just 'cause you're my brother in law don't mean I won't kick your fuckin' ass."

Daryl snorts and taunting, "Try it big guy."

Jameson rolls her eyes at the two and gives her brother a hug before informing him on the run they will be making. Jack tells them both to say goodbye before they leave in the morning and offers to go with if they need and extra hand. Jameson snorts and smacks him upside the head for the terrible joke. "You know all your amputee jokes are getting old right?"

"Oh come Jamesie. Ya gotta _hand_ it to me, its still _humerus_." He jokes with a shit-eating grin. Jameson smacks him again and concedes, "I'll give it to you on that one. It was punny."

Daryl groans and drawls, "Fuckin' stop it or I'm divorce both y'all."

Jameson smiles back at her husband and says, "Lies. You couldn't quit me if you tried."

"True darlin'." He concedes pulling her into his side and asking Jack, "How's the patrols been? Haven't heard any problems like last week."

"It's been pretty clear. We got the herd to move on. Sent out Quinn and Stef. They drew 'em away from the safe zone and Hilltop. No signs of living but they said they saw tracks out there that looked like wild boar. We gotta get some bacon man."

Daryl grins and gives him a nod of agreement before advising, "Have 'em tell me where they saw 'em. James and me can go out after our run but it won' be for a few days. Hopefully they'll be in the same area."

The three say their goodbyes and plan to have dinner at Jack and Carol's new place when they get back from the run. Daryl and Jameson walk towards home to prepare their gear for the trip. She wraps her arm around his bicep and sighs, "I gotta meet with Maggie first, then I can help pack. She's gettin' everything ready for the next town meeting and wants me to talk about the next training mission. We'll probably do a three-day trip. Get them acclimated to the way we do things and how to work as a team."

Daryl snorts and drawls, "Better you than me."

"Pffft. If someone told me the dead would walk and then I would become some kinda human resources rep I'd have laughed in their faces. I don't know why everyone thinks I can teach people shit." She complains before adding, "I mean I do teach them the best way to do shit, my way."

Daryl chuckles and squeezes her tightly, "Do ya give them the whole 'my way or the highway' speech?"

"Nah. I say 'my way or talk to my husband.' They usually fall in line then. No one wants to deal with a mean ol' redneck." Jameson teases while climbing the stairs of Maggie and Glenn's house. Daryl rolls his eyes, drawling, "I'll get shit goin' at home. See ya in a bit?"

"Of course. Oh Aaron and Eric said something about dinner at their place. Might wanna check and see. I think Sam is bringing her boyfriend." Jameson tells him while smiling and crossing her arms, "You gotta do the big brother act, hurt her and die. I'm not sure its believable coming from Eric."

Daryl snorts, "Probably not but I've seen him hollerin' at Aaron. I wouldn' wanna cross 'im." Jameson stands on the bottom step making her eye level with Daryl. They kiss slowly, Jameson arms wrapped around his neck. "See you soon, Dare." She whispers breathlessly. He smiles easily at his wife and kisses her softly. After brushing his thumb across her cheek he rasps, "Lookin' forward to it, darlin'."

* * *

Daryl sits across from Sam's boyfriend, Henry. The teen came to live in Alexandria a few weeks ago with his father Quinn. Sam and he hit it off immediately. Slumping in his seat, Daryl crosses his arms and narrows his eyes. Jameson watches in amusement as her husband gives the poor kid a deep scowl and a glare that could roast marshmallows. Sam is frowning at Daryl's intimidation tactics while Eric and Aaron hold back snickers.

"Sooooo Henry how are you liking the safe zone so far?" Jameson asks breaking the awkward tension floating in the room. The teenager tears his wary gaze away from Daryl and smiles nervously at Jameson.

"It's been good. My dad likes it. The classes you teach are great." Henry replies with a slight blush to his cheeks. Daryl squints his eyes even more at the kid's obvious crush on his wife. Jameson stomps on Daryl's foot making him growl. Everyone looks at him with curious expression.

"You seem like you have a pretty good handle on defending yourself. Your dad teach you stuff on the road?" Jameson moves the attention away from her grumpy husband.

Henry's eyes flit back to Jameson and he explains, "Yeah. We ran into a lot of people. He taught me stuff as we went."

"Best way to learn." She answers before eating another forkful of pasta.

Daryl speaks for the first time asking gruffly, "Ya know how to shoot?"

Henry's eyes cut to Daryl's and he nods emphatically, stammering, "Y-yeah. I uh. My dad taught me how to shoot a rifle and handgun. I like the rifle better."

Jameson smirks at Daryl's calculating gaze and shifting of his posture. She can tell he's warming up to the kid with the new knowledge.

"Ya hunt?" Daryl asks leaning forward on his elbows, his eyes burning into the poor kid's. Henry swallows nervously, "Some. I know how to use snares mostly. We never found any big game except once. My dad shot a deer but when we got to it we saw it had been bitten. We didn't eat it."

Daryl nods as if satisfied with the kids answer. "A'right. We're goin' huntin' when we get back from our run. You're goin with."

Jameson smirks at her husband's statement and hopes the kid knows that it is as good as a seal of approval as Daryl's gives out. He doesn't allow many people to go hunting with him and even less to travel with both Jameson and him. Those hunts are usually reserved as quality time with her unless her brother tags along.

Daryl watches Jameson smirk at him and rolls his eyes. He knows he's intimidating and sure he uses it to his advantage but he isn't that big of a dick. Sam likes the kid and as long as he doesn't over step his boundaries he isn't going to do anything. That doesn't mean he won't put the fear of god into the teenager but he isn't going to be outright mean to the damn kid.

"Hey you've never invited me!" Sam exclaims while crossing her arms with a pout. Daryl snorts and drawls, "Cuz you're too busy with them kids and doin' runs with James."

"Wellllll I'm goin' too." She declares which makes Jameson smirk at her hardheaded ways. Sam reminds Jameson of herself so much it's almost like they are real sisters. Daryl huffs out a breath and drawls, "Ya been hangin' out with Jameson too much. Soundin' jus' as bossy."

Jameson elbows him in the ribs and growls, "Keep talkin' and you're sleepin on the porch."

"Pffft. Ain't punishment to sleep in the fresh air darlin'." He grunts with a grin before finishing up his pasta. " 'sides. Ya wouldn' last an hour without sneakin' out there with me."

Eric and Aaron chuckle at him and watch as Jameson glares but it holds no weight.

"Shuddup, smartass." she grumbles hiding a smirk before turning back to her food.

The rest of dinner Eric and Aaron talk to Henry about where he is from and places he'd been on the road. The night is comfortable after the initial awkwardness and Jameson leans back and rests her head on Daryl's shoulder. She feels him kiss her temple and hears him whisper, "Do I gotta give him the talk or ya think the Dixon stare down worked."

Jameson laughs under breath and tilts her eyes up to meet his striking blues, "I think ya did good Snookums."

"Stop." He grunts, rolling his eyes at her growing grin.

"Never," she whispers her hand sliding onto his thigh under the table.

* * *

"Damn it Hunter. I'm tellin' your dad on you!" Jameson shouts from the bedroom. Daryl wanders in from the living room, Hunter propped on his shoulder. "What'd he do?" Daryl drawls his brow furrowed.

Jameson glares at her husband and their surrogate child, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "He shit in my shoe again!" she growls wiping shit out of her boot. Daryl coughs through a laugh and scratches the black kitten's head, suggesting, "Maybe ya deserve it?"

Jameson throws the shoe across the room changing her mind on her wardrobe.

"No. That fucking cat just hates me. It's a spawn from Satan himself." She rants tugging on her other boots.

"Lies! He's an angel. He never fucks with me. I think its your fault." Daryl explains while grinning. It amuses him more than he can put into words that the cat seems to love him more than Jameson. The scowl she wears when Hunter purposefully ignores her is adorable in Daryl's eyes.

"Fuck you Dixon. Shoulda got a damn dog." Jameson grumbles while tying her boots angrily.

"Don't listen to 'er Hunter. Mama's jus' jealous of our love." Daryl whispers, his fingers rubbing the cat's chin earning him a deep purr. Jameson rolls her eyes watching the gruff redneck talk to the cat like a baby. He found it under a sewer grate on their last trip and brought it home in his saddlebag. She thought it would be fun to have a pet until the damn thing turned on her. It is a total daddy's boy. Jameson secretly hopes they find a dog on this mission so she can have a little buddy too.

"I'm not jealous. I just like my shoes to be shit free." She bitches while standing up and securing her weapons. "Alright we ready to hit the road?"

"Soon," Daryl assures before pulling his wife into his chest and kissing her slowly. Jameson hums as he strokes her tongue and teases her lips. Their mouths melt together as they taste and touch each other. Daryl groans as Jameson slides her hands up his shirt, along his stomach and ribs. Leaning back he looks down, his eyes dark and lustful. He takes in her shamrock green eyes and flushed cheeks. Her mouth is parted as light puffs of air ghost over his lips.

'Beautiful. So fucking beautiful,' he thinks with such awe.

Jameson smiles slowly and whispers, "Do we have time for a quickie?" The looks her husband is throwing her way are making her throb. Daryl's worn denim blue eyes are scorching across her already blushing skin. She can feel his gaze absorbing every inch of her. 'So damn sexy,' she thinks while licking the taste of his sweet mouth off her bottom lip.

Daryl laughs gruffly, his chest vibrating against hers. "Ain't nothin' quick 'bout what I wanna do t' ya. Gonna hafta wait 'til we get home darlin'. Imma make ya cum for hours though." He rasps, his rough Georgian accent causing Jameson cheeks redden even further. She can't control herself when he turns on his deep southern cadence. Daryl smirks at her blushing face and let's his hands trail up her back, to cup her face.

Jameson moans at the dirty promises and pouts, "As soon as we get home. Promise?"

Daryl kisses her softly and whispers against her parted lips, "'course sweetheart. Nothin 'll stop me."

* * *

They stand at the gate saying good-bye before they leave for their run. Jameson gives Jack a hug and says, "Be back soon Jackie boy."

"You better. We'll grill somethin' and drink that bottle of Jim Beam we found."

"Sounds excellent." She replies with a grin. Rick wanders over and gives her a hug, instructing, "Take care of each other. Anything dangerous happens come home."

"Will do bossman." She quips with a tiny grin.

Rick rolls his eyes and pulls Daryl into a very manly hug complete with loud smacks on the back. She can't hear what they say but she watches them smile and give each other a reassuring nod.

Daryl climbs onto his newest garage project, a restored Triumph motorcycle, and puts a hand out to help Jameson on. She slides her arms around his waist, squeezing him tightly as if assuring him she's good to go. The rest of the team loads into a large truck to haul all the plumbing supplies.

Jameson gives everyone a wave and holds on as Daryl kick starts the engine. The gate is slowly pulled open by the guards and they roll out towards the dangerous world beyond the walls. Jameson puts her chin on Daryl's shoulder and watches the dark green forest and abandon towns fly by, the air whipping across her smiling face. Daryl removes one hand from the handlebars and places it on her thigh, his thumb rubbing circles across the worn fabric.

"I love ridin' with ya darlin'." he hollers over the rushing wind and roaring engine.

Jameson smiles at his sweet words and squeezes his waist, her mouth stretching to kiss the back of his neck. "No place on earth I'd rather be than right here with you." she answers loudly, her hand moving under his shirt and stroking across his taut stomach. Daryl's fingers squeeze her thigh once more before returning to the handlebars.

Jameson tucks her face in between his shoulder blades and reminisces about her life before she met such an amazing man. Her life on the run in the woods by herself. The fear and anger she lived with used to fill her, leaving room for nothing else. It wasn't until Jameson found herself in the safe zone that she realized how long she had been running. Now she has a family. She has a husband. Jameson has unconditional love and trust with someone.

Her lips press to the worn leather vest that smells like Daryl. The tattered angel wings that stretch across his broad back fill her vision. She looks at them and realizes how appropriate it is for him to have them. He saved her. Daryl truly is her guardian; of mind, body and soul. Jameson's arms tighten again as she holds onto the only person that has ever understood her completely and fully.

"I love you Daryl," she tells him while he slows to swerve around a pile up of cars.

"Love you too darlin'." He drawls a smile evident in his tone. "Always."

_The End._

* * *

**Wow. I can't believe its done but am also a little relieved. This was my first real attempt at creative writing and it has been a struggle. I am sure I have made errors along the way. I'm sure there are countless ways to improve it and things to correct but I feel proud of it.**

**It was amazing to have so many people enjoy this fic and so many who encouraged me. I hope that you all continue to enjoy my writing and I hope to get through my other fics so I can move onto all the other ideas flooding my overactive imagination.**

**Thanks again for reading, reviewing and being overwhelming awesome.**

**Jesbakescookies**


End file.
